Opposite Elements
by LordStone
Summary: Sokka travels to the Fire Nation to live with the royal family as a favor to the Water Tribe. He will gain new friends, enemies and perhaps even experience love. Powerful forces will try to gain power and plot the downfall of the aging Fire Lord. Sokka's involvement may bring peace or war. Sokkla Maiko
1. Chapter 1

Opposite Elements

High chief Hakoda looked at his children and smiled to himself, glad to see them so happy and carefree. Katara laughed at Sokka's discomfort since she had frozen his trousers solid. Even if it was her doing, Sokka could see the fun in the situation. Sometimes the siblings were at odds with each other and exchanged harsh words but the love and respect they shared were real and tangible, for all to see. Perhaps their bond was so strong because of their mother's demise so long ago. Hakoda still felt a pang of sadness when he thought of Kya.

"You would have been very proud of our children, Kya". He whispered softly, his smile now sad.

It would be hard to part with them for so long but the tribe must come first. Hakoda had just received confirmation that Katara would spend the next couple of years in the Northern Water Tribe to learn and master water bending. And Sokka would spend those years with the royal family of the Fire Nation. They had a little time before they needed to leave their home and each other, time before they had to grow up and embrace the responsibility forced on them as adults.

§§

A month later Sokka stood at the bow of a trade ship and looked out over the great harbor of the Capital City, also called the Caldera. It was immense and intimidating just like the Gates of Azulon.

Sokka still felt angry about it all. Why could he not travel to the north and learn from the Northern Water Tribe just like his sister? What could the arrogant and demanding Fire Nation teach him that no other nation or tribe could do? It was all so unfair! His father's words about the Fire Nation being their most vital trading partner and that they needed them far more than the other way around did not appease Sokka at all. And some things did not make sense at all! Why did he have to learn to eat, speak and even walk in a certain way? And why did he need so many cloths and stuff? Four pairs of shoes? What was up with that?

Sokka didn't see much of the city before his carriage arrived at the royal palace. Sokka felt a flutter in his stomach; suddenly it was all real and actually a bit frightening. A servant ushered him through several courtyards, colonnaded corridors and large halls, all very regal and intimidating. It would take forever to find his way out, Sokka thought. Finally they arrived at a room that was occupied by several formally dressed people, who were having dinner. A massive dinner - Sokka had never seen so much food for just four people.

When he was announced they all turned toward him. He knew who they were of course. Prince Ozai were a tall man with something unpleasant in his eyes, the prince were scowling at him and was not best pleased for some reason. The incredibly beautiful woman had to be Princess Ursa. She had kind eyes that held sadness in them. The twitching young man was Prince Zuko and he looked nervous for some reason and continuously kept glancing at his father. He was fifteen years old just like Sokka. The last person in the royal family was Princess Azula. She had her mother´s grace but her father´s cold eyes. They all had the most amazing golden eyes Sokka had ever seen.

§§

Azula smirked at the boy standing in the doorway. He did look both weak and foolish, just like father had told them a moment before. Clearly he was an obvious savage and most probably both filthy and unrefined as well. She definitely would have some fun with this peasant. Of course Zuko had a different opinion and had voiced it to father's displeasure and to Azula´s amusement. The boy did a rather poor bow toward father.

"I am Sokka, son of high chief Hakoda and it is my great pleasure to give you this token of my tribe's gratitude to the Fire Nation and the Royal family as thanks for giving us the opportunity to bond and learn from each other". The boy said with a rather pleasant voice.

In his hands he held a beautifully carved box made of ebony from an elephantwhale and his speech was obviously practiced. His eyes were startling blue and when their eyes met she saw something more, was that curiosity?

"You need practice how to bow to your betters more, I believe" Ozai said with a dark sneer. "It will serve you well here in the Fire Nation." Ozai continued and all in the room but the snow savage understood the implied insult. Ursa frowned of course but Azula found it fitting and amusing.

"Ah, well." Sokka said with an easy smile, "you are probably right about that. We do not go around and bow to each other very much. We give respect to those who deserve it and not because of their fathers or family." Sokka continued with a steady gaze at Ozai.

Wait, did the savage just take fathers insult and fling it back at his teeth? Azula felt a bit stunned for a moment and wasn't the only one. Zuko´s jaw dropped and she heard Ursa gasp. Azula stole a glance at her father and she could see that father was not happy. Not at all. But the savage didn't seem like he insulted father on purpose. Did he mean to insult or was that unintentional?

Ozai rose from the table with a glare at the savage, who didn't notice it at all because he was preoccupied with gazing longingly at the food.

"I seem to have lost my appetite. I will be at my office." With that he strode off toward the door. The savage noticed Prince Ozai's departure at last and threw him another poorly executed bow. It came off as rather ironically after the savage statement to her father. Ozai quivered in anger and you could almost see the smoke coming of him as he strode past and out.

Ursa stood and walked over to Sokka. "You are a very interesting young man, Sokka" she murmured while taking the gift from his hands and guiding him toward the table. "Are you hungry? Come and eat with us and tell us about your voyage!" she continued.

The savage seemed to lighten up when he was invited to eat with them. "My voyage was rather boring actually. Not even one pirate dared us! Awfully disappointing." Sokka told her mother and continued, "This is a lot of food. I could not eat it…" the boy calculated quickly, "in two days!"

Azula looked at the full table; they could not eat it all in a week! What was he talking about? Two days? What was happening? A small smile played on her mother's lips but Zuko looked dazed and she felt exactly the same….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

During the following month Sokka got used to his new life in the Royal Palace and the family he now lived with. It was a bit dull actually. It slowly dawned on Sokka that Crown Prince Ozai didn't like him at all. Despite Sokka's best efforts Ozai's opinion didn't change. Neither more and elaborate bows nor polite talk about the Fire Nation or the Water tribe worked. The snide remarks were hurtful but Sokka had also realized that if he presented a bow (now honed to perfection if Sokka could say so himself) after one of Ozai's comments that usually made him stop, fume and leave the room. Why? He had no idea but it was working and you had to work with what you got. Right?

Princess Ursa on the other hand was very nice to Sokka and he enjoyed spending time with her, even if she seldom was alone. Prince Zuko did spend a lot of time with her. Zuko, or Zuzu as Azula liked to call him or prince Crybaby as Sokka nicknamed him privately, seemed to have a grave inferiority complex toward his own sister. Perhaps not surprising all in all because Azula bested him in everything. Everything Zuko could do, Azula could do better. Zuko's reaction to this was anger, sulking and whining to his mother. He was rather annoying and should do well to live in the real world for say two or three years? A punch in the face would also work wonders.

Azula was another story altogether than her dear brother, who whom she despised. She was bold and daring were her brother was careful and easily frightened and she always had a way out of the trouble she caused. Intelligent, ruthless and without any bounds she was…fun. As fun and dangerous as heavy snow in the mountains, you never know if your next step would end you. And she was perfect according to everyone else. Sokka couldn't see it really. After the first couple of days she treated Sokka without mercy. Cruelly and took every opportunity to mock and humiliate him. Even if Sokka tried to keep up with her and give as good as he got he was woefully loosing that war. But if he had to choose spending time with Azula or Zuko he would pick Azula. It was a close call and in Sokka's mind it was like choosing between death by swimming in the cold sea or walking naked in a full blown South Pole snow blizzard!

To make things even more complicated for poor Sokka, Ursa and Ozai were having a private war over the souls of their children. Zuko was firmly in Ursa's corner and Azula in her father's claws. Azula and Zuko seemed unaware of this low-key war. Both children craved the other parent's affection but couldn't have it. Azula and Zuko also jealously guarded the affections of "their" parent from each other. It was all very confusing and a bit sad to Sokka. His family was perhaps not normal since his mother died when he was young but the Royal Family of the Fire Nation was seriously damaged. Katara could be annoying and she was also a waterbender but Sokka had always cherished and been proud of her, not jealous. Not much anyways.

And it seemed like they all had forgotten about Sokka or at least didn't know what to do with him. So he had his days mostly for himself. And since Sokka was easily bored he decided to go exploring. The Royal Palace was huge and he had a great time exploring its rooms, courtyards, nooks and crannies. During this time he made friends with several of the servants. And cooks, which in Sokka's mind was far more important, so he always could get a small snack when he was hungry. It also meant that he could walk around nearly everywhere without anyone taking notice. He heard lots of interesting stuff. Mostly gossip about other servants, it seemed that there was lots of drama and intrigue among them which surprised Sokka for some reason, but also gossip about the guests and about the royal family.

After an extremely boring day when he had to spend it with Zuko and working on his calligraphy – he would rather be chased by a tigerseal to be honest. He was now free to roam his kingdom! Well, sort of anyways. Sokka decided to skulk around the main kitchen in the palace but on route he saw Ozai with Azula. Sokka did the smart thing and quickly dived in to an empty room. He could hear Ozai's voice, even when he talked to his daughter he seemed to have contempt dripping of every word.

"You must train more and harder, Azula. I will not accept anything but perfection from you. If you cannot deliver you will be punished accordingly! Do I make myself clear?" At this moment Sokka decided against better judgment to take a sneak peek at them, he was curious what her answer would be. How the princess looked shocked Sokka, she was a mess. Her hair was all over the place and her otherwise meticulously cared for clothes were dirty and singed. She looked truly utterly spent and her face was pale. "Yes, father." she said meekly. "I will train harder and failure is not an option". Ozai sneered and continued talking but the words were lost in the vast corridor.

Sokka contemplated what he just witnessed. Ozai drove Azula very, very hard it seemed. Sokka hadn't actually seen Azula's firebending himself but everyone said it was marvelous and that few if none could best her. It was so strange. He needed more information about it. Sokka sighed and let his mind drift. Suddenly Sokka realized that the room he now occupied was rather small.

"That's strange" he murmured. Quickly he darted into the adjacent rooms and it dawned on Sokka that somewhere in between these three rooms' lots of space were missing!

"Now this is truly interesting." Sokka said to the missing space. "It can only mean that there is a secret passage somewhere around here. And where can the door be I wonder…."

§§

Fire Lord Azulon, firebending prodigy, ruler of the most powerful realm in the world and rightly feared by highborn as commoner sat drinking a cup of tea while contemplating how meaningless and tedious his days now seemed to be. He looked over the various reports that had come in on his desk today. This one was about a statue in his honor. He sighed. Suddenly he heard noises from the wall. His first thought was "assassin" but before he could call the royal guards he heard the would be assassin speak, "…after I come out of this spirit forsaken wall I will have a long talk to the architect…" and little while later, "…look a trinket! Wee, this is so fun!" Suddenly the secret door swung open and a young boy in watertribe clothes stumbled out and slowly looked around with a pleased and curious expression on his face.

"Now, this is a room fit for….royalty" the boy exclaimed but when he uttered the last word his eyes had reached the Fire Lord. Two very blue and curious eyes looked at him and even if Azulon could see the panic in the boy's features it was soon gone. After a couple of seconds the boy gave him a bow. It came off as rather arrogant and the boy spoke, against protocol.

"I am Sokka, son of High Chief Hakoda from the Southern Water Tribe." The boy said a bit awkwardly. "Nice to meet you, err Fire Lord." The boy continued, obviously not knowing what to call the ruler of the Fire Nation.

Instead of turning the boy to a pile of ash, like he would have done with would be assassins, Azulon was intrigued by this boy and the innocence and intelligence he saw in his eyes.

"What are you doing in my wall, young water tribe boy?" Azulon asked with a low but not unfriendly voice. His words seemed to calm the boy down.

"Exploring actually. I had a boring day and when I happened to come across a secret door it was too good an opportunity to pass." The boy said with a smile and a shrug. "It seemed like a great idea at the time and I did find some treasures!" The boy continued and showed Azulon a broken hilt from a sword and a part of a gilded statue.

Azulon nodded when he eyed the boy's treasures. He knew that a boy from the water tribe was supposed to be in the palace and learning from their masters to strengthen the bond between the nations. He himself had made sure it would happen. Why had his son Ozai not taken care of the boys training?

"Are you not supposed to train hard with different masters instead of exploring Fire Nations secret passages?" Azulon asked with a small smile.

"Well, that would great but I have not received any summons to train with any masters, unfortunately." The boy spoke with calmness not few men or women could muster when talking with the Fire Lord, especially after coming uninvited by a secret door to his private study. His eyes fell on a Pai Sho game that stood on a low table at Azulon's side. It was still unfinished. The boy contemplated it with care. "You are playing black?" Sokka asked while studding the board.

"Why, yes" answered Azulon while in turn studying the boy. "It's a game I played with my son prince Iroh." Azulon stated softly.

The boy sat down at the table without any leave and said with a smile. "It seems to me that your son has caught you in a trap, you will lose this game, err Fire Lord." Sokka said with glittering blue eyes.

Azulon raised both his eyebrows at that statement. He looked over the game and studied it for the first time in a long time. "Are you so sure about that young one?" he asked with a chuckle.

The boy's eyes glittered with amusement and without any leave he placed a white tile on the board. But instead of incinerate the boy for his insolence he studied the boys move and after a little while placed a tile of his own. The game continued in silence for a little while.

"Won't Prince Iroh be upset that we play his game?" The boy suddenly asked with a frown. "It is rather impolite of us when you think about it."

It took a while before Azulon answered the boy. "My son, Iroh, has been dead for nearly five years now." He said quietly and his voice held sadness in it. "He and his own son Lu Ten died in the last war with the Earth Kingdom." Azulon continued with a small sigh. The pain of losing them still hurt after all these years.

The boy surprised the old Fire Lord by laying his hand on Azulon's knee and looked at him with serious but also sad eyes.

"It pains me to hear, Fire Lord." Sokka said solemnly. "It is always sad when you lose a loved one. My mother died in a raid at the same time. I feel your loss." Sokka continued empathically. He then pulled back his hand.

No one had dared touch him like that since his wife died nearly twenty years ago. The boy's words rang true and they were said with utter truthfulness. Azulon felt touched like he hadn't in a long time.

"My son Iroh would be honored if this game came to a conclusion." Azulon told the young watertribe boy that had fallen in to his study. "Let's play and see if you can beat an old master Pai Sho player" Azulon said gruffly.

They continued talking and they were both totally engrossed in the game. It occurred to Azulon that this boy, Sokka, was very much like his beloved son Iroh in some ways. And that felt rather good even if he indeed lost the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sokka ate breakfast with the royal family as usual. Prince Ozai was not there - also as usual - which Sokka was grateful for, but strangely Princess Ursa was also missing. And with her absence Azula had every opportunity to make the breakfast as uncomfortable for the young men as possible. It seemed that she had selected Sokka for today's victim. He felt special, or not….

"Well peasant, I can see that your table manners have not improved since yesterday. Why don't you try eating with your hands or perhaps feet instead?" The Princess drawled with her trademark smirk. She took every chance to needle Sokka.

"It is our duty to teach you civility, you will never achieve it, of course, hopeless backwater savage that you are, but try we must." She continued with a sigh and her golden eyes glowed with hidden malice. Sokka thought that her comment on his manners was a bit unfair as his manners had improved drastically since he left his home.

"That is very kind of you, Princess. Does it mean that you volunteer to educate me? Say three hours per day for a week, you and me eating together?" Sokka said, his voice dripping with false sincerity and a fake smile. "And while we are on the subject of teaching, could you kindly inform me on how a Fire Nation royal should treat an invited guest?" Sokka continued and with the last sentence he mirrored Azula's smirk.

"Why, that's a splendid idea, peasant! Did you come up with all that by yourself? I would be delighted to teach you manners. You should know that I'm an efficient master that always gets the results one way or another." Azula said and her eyes told him exactly how that would have ended.

"And I treat my guests as they merit and you, peasant, deserve no better so don't get your hopes up." Azula stated with cold certainty and Sokka just knew the likely outcome.

"Azula treats everybody the same way, peasant. You should not take it personally." Zuko interjected in gruffly but not impolitely. "But we are honour bound to treat our guests correctly and with dignity, even a peasant like you." Zuko continued with a smile to Sokka.

How did he believe that was a compliment and not an insult? Sokka wondered annoyed. He saw Azula roll her eyes at Zuko's comment. That's it, Sokka decided to make it a memorable breakfast.

"By using the word 'peasant' you are indeed insulting the guest that happens to be me." Sokka informed Zuko in an overly pedagogic way. "If this is your idea on civility perhaps you need to be taught even more urgently than me, I believe." Sokka continued. Zuko's face turned slowly red when Azula laughed mockingly at him.

"Zuzu, are you letting a savage lecture you on civility?" Azula spitefully addressed Zuko. "I know you are incompetent but this is truly a record of late. But it's not as the family has high hopes for you anyways, Zuzu." She continued with her smirk in place and studied her perfectly manicured nails. It was obvious to all that by family she meant Ozai. It was also obvious that her words stung and stung badly.

Sokka decided to take advantage of the situation to divide and conquer. "To use the word peasant on me and not realizing it is an insult, Prince Zuko, is like mentioning to Princess Azula that she has father-issues and not understanding that she does." Sokka continued pleasantly while in the corner of his eye observing Azula's face contort with anger for a second. Zuko just looked perplexed while mumbling "father-issues?"

Azula on the other hand gave Sokka a glare that should have killed him on the spot, or at least put him on fire for his insolence. It promised pain and retribution. The pure fury made him lean away from her. For the first time he actually felt a pang of fear.

"You insolent savage! Don't you dare comparing me with my failure of a brother. We all know how disappointing he is to father and how I'm not." Azula all but snarled to Sokka. "Do remember that you are a guest in our home and nothing more - so do take care, snow savage!" Azula sneered as she managed to rein in her fury. But the threat was clear to Sokka all the same.

"I'm not a disappointing failure!" Zuko all but shouted. "I'm the heir, not you! Just wait to mother hear of this." Zuko continued.

"Please do, Prince Crybaby!" Fear made Sokka snap at Zuko more harshly than intended. "No one likes or respects a telltale. If you are going to run and hide behind your mother's skirts you don't belong at this table." Sokka snarled and ended the whole discussion with; "Grow up, will you!"

The teenagers ate in cold silence after that. That did not go as well as planed Sokka thought. Sokka felt bad over the whole affair, they indeed brought out the worst of him. Brilliant, Sokka, just brilliant! In one conversation you managed to antagonize both Azula and Zuko! What were you thinking? Sokka berated himself silently for playing their game, he could never win by doing that and the question was would he want to?

Zuko fumed and shot glares at both Azula and Sokka when he was not preoccupied with his food. Azula also ate in silence but oddly enough she did not look angry anymore, strange as that might be. And when Princess Ursa finally entered the room, Azula and Sokka looked over to Zuko whose face turned even redder. Fortunately he didn't say anything. But Princess Ursa was no fool.

"What happened here?" She asked with a cool voice and her eyes swept over all of them but lingered on Azula. Azula's lip curled because Ursa had of course decided that it was her fault whatever it was that had occurred.

"We all tried to be as inconsiderate and mean as possible and we succeeded with that I believe." Sokka said with a sad smile. "Not a very pleasant breakfast…" Sokka finished sadly.

Princess Ursa said nothing to that. Probably because she knew exactly how bad it could be. Zuko stood and left after mumbling something about firebending practice. Ursa soon followed and shortly after that Azula stood to leave.

"Good luck on today's practice, Princess Azula." Sokka said sincerely and with a kind smile. She looked at him but did not respond. But she didn't say anything mean nor did she sneer at him.

§§§

Sokka finished eating and walked out into the corridor wondering what he should do today. When he woke up this morning he had notions about spying on the Princess and her practicing but that had definitely lost its allure after the breakfast showdown. Perhaps he could go out into the city and explore? Was that allowed? Sokka's musings were interrupted by a servant that gave him a bow.

"I'm Fat and I serve master Piandao and he has come to the Royal Palace to oversee your training. Would you follow me, please?" Fat said and started off walking after he had seen Sokka's nod.

Fat led Sokka though several closed doors to a lovely garden that he had never seen before. It seemed that this garden was exclusively Fire Lord Azulon's. He stood together with a middle-aged man with darker skin and a well groomed beard. When Sokka approached them, both men turned toward him. Sokka gave the Fire Lord his best bow and smiled kindly up to him.

"Master Piandao was a good friend to my late son Prince Iroh and he has agreed to come out of retirement to teach you all a young man that perhaps will become High Chief one day ought to know." Fire Lord Azulon said with a small smile. "You will learn history, war and strategy, the art of trade and diplomacy to name a few subjects." Azulon's eyes glittered with mirth when he continued. "Piandao is the Fire Nations greatest swordmaster. He will teach you the way with the sword and you will have no time to go exploring in my walls again anytime soon, young man." Azulon finished with a pleased smile.

Sokka's eyes lit up when he heard Azulon speak. And he couldn't suppress a wide smile when he heard the he, Sokka, would learn how to use a sword. By a swordmaster no less!

Piandao stepped forward and studied the young watertribe man that stood eagerly in front of him. The boy was eager and it seemed that he had all emotions on the outside. But he did notice what Fire Lord Azulon had described in his letter. There was an innocence and curiosity to him that truly was intriguing.

"Why would you like to learn how to use a sword, young man?" Piandao asked his voice low and calm. Sokka felt himself calming down despite the piercing stare he received from Piandao.

Sokka took a little while to ponder before giving an answer. "If I learn how to use a blade properly I can protect my people and my loved ones far better. And to learn how to use a blade also means that I learn when not to use it. My father always said that with knowledge comes responsibility." Sokka said simply.

Both men, powerful in their own right, stayed silent for a while contemplating the boy's answer. Piandao finally broke the long silence that had Sokka twitching.

"I will teach you the way of the sword, Sokka. Fat will now take you to the room I will use for your education. We will begin with history and mathematics." Sokka blinked at the word mathematics but bowed to them and started to leave. Before he could leave Fire Lord Azulon spoke up.

"I will educate you in the art of ruling and Pai Sho. You will be summoned." Azulon stated, but he didn't know why he had spoken, it was not planned at all. He had thought to give Piandao the sole responsibility to the boy's education, not take any part in it. Why had he changed his mind? He would meditate on it later. The boy did another bow, this time to the Fire Lord and smiled up at him with pleasure before darting after the servant. Silence once more descended upon the two men. Finally Azulon said quietly;

"Was I ever that wise, I wonder…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

During the following weeks Sokka had a full schedule every day except for one, which was his day off, to relax and enjoy free time. He trained hard with Master Piandao every morning to learn the way of the sword. He was a diligent student and both he and Master Piandao were pleasantly surprised how well he progressed. The rest of the day he studied various topics such as mathematics, algebra, poetry, history, and the art of war, also under Master Piandao's tutelage. Twice a week he was summoned to the Fire Lord and while enjoying a game of Pai Sho they discussed the art of ruling, philosophy and diplomacy. Sokka's mind absorbed his tutor's knowledge with a speed that baffled them all. Sokka truly loved to learn and it showed in his handling of the sword and in his questions to his teachers.

He did not meet up with the rest of the Royal Family except during meals. Zuko ignored Sokka as much as possible and even Azula usually left Sokka alone. When Prince Ozai was present the meals were eaten in a cold silence. Strangely Ozai's ire was mostly directed toward Azula, his golden child. Sokka did not understand and he couldn't just ask, unfortunately. Zuko and Ursa didn't know and Ozai and Azula obviously wouldn't say anything.

During an especially frigid dinner, while Azula was shivering whenever Ozai glanced over her, Sokka noticed a thin trickle of blood on her wrist. Sokka's mind nearly froze solid when he suddenly understood that Azula's failures of whatever it was she was supposed to succeed at meant that she got beaten! Sokka looked at Ozai and truly saw the man for what he was, a man not capable of anything remotely like empathy or love. How could a father do such a thing toward his own daughter? Sokka glanced to Zuko and saw a frightened young man that at least had his mother's protection. What about Ursa then? Sokka studied her carefully from the corner of his eye. Did she know what Ozai did to Azula?

After a while Sokka indeed observed that Ursa noticed the trickle of blood that now left ugly red spots on the polished table and on Azula's plate. Ursa's eyes noticed and then ignored it. Sokka was even more shocked. That Ozai was an unsympathetic man he understood quite early in his stay here at the Royal Palace. But Ursa had always been nice and he had considered her as one of the good guys. Azula looked exhausted, her face was pale and her eyes were bloodshot and she was at the mercy of Ozai alone. Before Sokka could say anything dinner was over and after the leave of the Royals, Sokka sat back and pondered on what to do? Could he do something? Should he?

§§

Fire Lord Azulon considered the young man sitting in front of him. Sokka's game today was unfocused and he had not noticed the simple trap Azulon had set in the beginning of the game. This would be an easy game if Sokka did not rally soon.

"You seem troubled, young one?" Azulon said softly while studying him closely. "Something you wish to discuss, perhaps?" Azulon continued as he put down a tile, reinforcing the trap for Sokka.

Sokka's eyes locked on to Azulon's and after a short while Sokka made a grimace.

"Yeah, something is troubling me, my Lord. Prince Ozai is beating Princess Azula over something and Princess Ursa is totally ignoring it." Sokka burst out. "This has been going on for several weeks by now. It has something to do with her bending I believe. It is horrible!" The young man exclaimed quite heatedly.

"My son Ozai is not a man known for his tolerance of failure and only expects the best from himself or his daughter or so I understand. He has the right to train and raise her as he sees fit," Azulon said neutrally. Why is this troubling the boy? "Surely this is custom in your tribe as well?" Azulon asks curiously.

"Of course it is!" Sokka says with a quiet voice. "But now I am in the middle of it all! It goes against everything I have learned and believe in. And more importantly, now I know! And it is eating me inside!" Sokka explained with a sigh. "She is a prodigy and a master firebender in her own right, so I've been told. Why would Prince Ozai punish her this way?" Sokka asked the Fire Lord, his blue eyes bright.

"It is not for us outside the family to interfere." Azulon said with a frown. "I urge you to step lightly in this matter. I understand that Azula is a very strong young woman. You cannot be a master firebender at her age and not be strong." Azulon assured Sokka.

"She is strong, alright." Sokka replied while frowning at the Pai Sho board. "But strength and hardness are not the same thing. My father taught me that. And Prince Ozai is not raising her to be strong but hard." Sokka mused. "Unwittingly perhaps, but the consequences for Azula will be dire if this continues. A strong individual understands when he is wrong, understands his own shortcomings and admits and learns from mistakes. That makes him strong" Sokka explained softly and with self-confidence, now looking directly into the Fire Lords eyes.

"A hard individual will shatter and be undone, sooner or later." Sokka stated with a small nod.

Azulon and Sokka sat in silence and continued playing the game. Azulon considered the young man's words. He knew that his granddaughter Azula had not been able to generate lightning and that Ozai drilled her without mercy to achieve just that. Azulon had not been giving it much thought really, this was Ozai's family and frankly, Azulon despised his only son. The prince was conceited, petty and cruel. Ambition and power were the only things that he loved. Unfortunately, he didn't know what to do with them. Azulon tolerated his son only because Ozai controlled several powerful noble families such as Admiral Zhao's. He had his uses, Prince Ozai…

"Do you care for princess Azula?" Azulon asked softly while wondering if that was the real reason for Sokka's concern.

Sokka blinked and felt confused. Did he care for Azula? She had been cruel and downright mean towards him from the very beginning. So why was he so troubled by what he had seen? It's not like he hadn't wanted to teach her a lesson himself and take her down a peg or two. But not by violence and abuse. Azula and Katara were the same age, perhaps that was it, his brotherly instincts kicking in? But on the other hand he couldn't stop thinking of the spark in her eyes whenever he thought about her…

"I don't know, my Lord." Sokka answered honestly. "I truly don't know. But what I do know is that I find this situation both sad and horrible. Her father is beating and abusing her for not learning fast enough. Her brother is blind to it all and her mother notices but does nothing. Azula will never ask for help or stop trying to please her father. That leaves me." Sokka said with an air of despair.

Azulon considered Sokka's words. He knew he already had decided to act. He would intervene and save Azula from her father's abuse in this matter at least. How could this young man, a boy not even native to the Fire Nation, affect him so? Well, his life was not boring anymore, for sure. He smiled to himself.

"No, Sokka." Azulon says with the smile still in place. "You are not alone in this. You are a wise young man and don't forget that I'm her grandfather and Fire Lord. I will act and end Princess Azula's suffering in this matter."

He was rewarded with a huge smile from the watertribe boy.

§§

Authors note:

The story is progressing as planned.

Please review and if you have any questions please ask!

And if any out there are interested to be beta-reader that would be soo welcome. English is not my first language end it is extremely frustrating to make simple grammar mistakes. I know I do but fail to see them… Any takers? Let me know!

Hope you enjoy OE as much as I do!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sokka strolled down a corridor thinking about this and that, but mostly food. Those meat pies the chef had prepared for dinner yesterday made his mouth water all over again. Perhaps it was possible to sneak down to the royal kitchen and ask for one or three? What could the chef want in return for those lovely pies? Sokka's ingenious, if he could say so himself, planning was cut short by voices. Girl voices and laughter to be more precise. Now, this is interesting…. Sokka decided to go investigating because a small adventure surely would be fun!

Sokka arrived at the palace garden and while lurking in the shadows of a colonnade he spotted three girls. Azula dominated the scene of course, but Sokka's attention was drawn to the two other girls. The girl that laughed and spoke a lot was clad in pink. She had a warm smile, large eyes and she was very pretty. She moved with such ease and she was seldom still. Strangely she didn't just walk, she cart-wheeled and sometimes she stood on her head. The other girl was tall and stunningly beautiful, silver eyes that held secrets and shiny long black hair. Sometimes a small smile played over her lips when the girl in pink said something that amused or annoyed Azula. Sokka could see that Azula was in a bad temper, she twitched and glared on the other girls, the palace and the world in general. To approach them with Azula in this state would end badly, very badly. He just knew it. But Sokka was drawn to them like a moth to the flame…

The girl in pink suddenly stopped talking. Mostly because one of her cart wheels made her come face to face with Sokka. Very close actually. Both she and Sokka ended up cross-eyed and for a short moment their noses touched. Sokka took a step back, his face reddening and suddenly out of words. What to do when he reached the girls he had not thought of, unfortunately.

"Well, who are you then, cutie?" The girl in pink said with a smile. She had swiftly regained her composure and twirled around Sokka while studying him intensely. "You don't look like a servant or a visiting noble? What are you, cutie?" she asked while poking him. Sokka's face became even redder.

Before he could answer Azula did it for him. That way he would not make a fool of himself at least, Sokka thought with a sigh. "Oh, that is our esteemed guest from the wastelands in the south. Let me present the savage peasant Sokka. Here to learn to be civilized but woefully unable to do so." Azula said with a mocking voice and a smirk, her beautifully golden eyes glittering with malice.

"Uh, my pleasure." Sokka mumbled while shooting a glare toward Azula. Neither of the girls missed the dirty look Sokka gave Azula, to the princess' amusement and the other girl's curiosity. The boy was not intimidated by Azula. Well, not immediately anyway. Azula continued with a bored expression.

"These are my friends Ty Lee and Mai. They are visiting me. What do you want, peasant? I don't have time for your foolishness!" Azula drawled while arching an eyebrow at Sokka. Mai acknowledged Sokka with a small bow, she was the tall willowy one, and Ty Lee smiled and waved while saying hi cheerfully.

Sokka had finally regained his composure and started to answer. "Well, I was on my way to the... Wait, what? _Friends_? _You_ have _friends_?" Sokka exclaimed toward Azula with his eyes darting between the three of them. Clearly he was astonished. Mai arched an eyebrow at Sokka and Ty Lee's smile slipped for a short while. Azula on the other hand put her hands on her hips and glared hard at Sokka.

"What kind of a question is that?" Azula asked with a cold voice. "Of course they are my friends! What is going on in your sorry excuse for a head?" she continued ominously. Unfortunately, Sokka was too dumbfounded to notice the impending danger.

"This does not make any sense at all!" Sokka said, waving his arms around. "You are friends with Azula?" Sokka now asked Ty Lee and Mai. "As in _this_ Azula right here?" he continued now pointing at the princess. Sokka looked like his world no longer made any sense at all. The princess was quivering with rage at this point, the insults this watertribe savage directed toward her were infuriating! Azula decided to smash this annoying peasant once and for all and damn the consequences. But Ty Lee spoke up before her.

"Why, yes." Ty Lee answered, her confusion clear on her face. "We have been friends since we all started to attend the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. Azula is the best friend there is." Ty Lee continued with an earnest expression. Sokka seemed even more confused after Ty Lee's answer.

Sokka made a serious effort to wrap his mind around Azula having friends but failed at that. "I don't believe you for a second." Sokka said to Ty Lee. Then he turned to Azula but still didn't notice her rage. "If you are friends with them," Sokka indicated Mai and Ty Lee. "as you all claim, I want some proof. Do something nice for them!" Sokka demanded of Azula. Sokka stood with his arms crossed while waiting for Azula to do something nice… At this point Mai's other eye brow arched in wonder and Ty Lee actually stood gaping at Sokka. Azula on the other hand spluttered before nearly shouting at Sokka.

"What! Of course not! I won't do something nice just because a peasant tells me to do so, you stupid blockheaded moron!" Azula exploded. Now Sokka finally perceived the princess' apparent rage and swallowed hard while wondering if he could get away unscathed. Perhaps if he made a run for it? Stupid, stupid mouth of his…

Azula drew a breath to give Sokka the berating of a lifetime. Small sparks of flames were actually coming off her. Sokka was a dead man. And he had not even got to eat another of those deliciously meat pies!? Life was so unfair!

"Your highness Princess Azula," A man's voice interrupted Sokka's execution. A servant made a bow toward Azula and continued. "Your presence is required."

The four teenagers looked at the man in confusion. Sokka felt relief surging through his body. He would live to eat again! Azula stared at the man with annoyance. This was her day off. Neither her father nor her mother should demand her presence today.

"Who, pray, demands my presence?" Azula almost hissed at the servant. To her slight surprise the servant didn't wilt at her anger. Instead he looked her in the eyes and answered cordially.

"Fire Lord Azulon requires your presence, your highness." At those words all anger disappeared and was replaced by dread. Fire Lord Azulon had never taken an interest in neither her nor her brother. He was a cold and distant figure and Azula never thought of him as her grandfather. Known for his ruthlessness he was widely feared. Fire Lord Azulon despised her father and she knew that Ozai was afraid of him. What could he want from her? Azula composed herself and nodded to her friends then gestured to the servant to lead the way. Mai and Ty Lee gave her worried frowns. They were well aware of the Fire Lords reputation. Strangely Sokka on the other hand gave her an encouraging smile.

When she walked away she heard Sokka ask her friends cheerfully:

"So, as friends what are you three doing for fun? Scaring small children and grown men? Put fire to peasant's fields and houses? What evil is your pick?"

"What? Of course we don't do any of that!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "I like to do gymnastics and Mai here likes to throw knifes!"

"I'm not very good at gymnastics but I can show how to throw a boomerang. It's very cool; it will come back to you after you throw it." Sokka said. She could not hear her friends answer. The boy would surely annoy her friends to no end but Azula had other things to worry about at the moment. The Fire Lord himself to be precise…

§§

Azula followed the servant through the palace. She soon entered the Fire Lord's private quarters. It was the one part of the palace she had not dared to enter when exploring. If she had not been so nervous about her summoning she would have admired her surroundings. Legendary items were on display for the Fire Lord himself and no other. She briefly wondered why she was not summoned to the throne room, but figured that question would be answered soon anyway.

At long last she arrived at a beautiful room. It was surprisingly cool and through the open doors to the shaded balcony she could hear the sound of the sea. On a small dais sat an elderly man. The Fire Lord himself. He was currently occupied with a messenger falcon. He tended to its wing. The bird of prey was quiet under its hood and seemed to feel secure in the hands of the Fire Lord. Azula could feel the power the old man exuded. Old age had not dulled his power that was for sure. She walked across the room and knelt before her liege lord. The Fire Lord did not acknowledge her and continued to tend to the bird but Azula did not move an inch.

While waiting for the Fire Lord to acknowledge her presence she remembered the last time she had been summoned to the Fire Lord. It was not a pleasant memory. It was the day after the news of her cousin Lu Ten's death had reached the capitol. Her father had requested an audience with the Fire Lord to show off his family and make a demand to be named heir of the Fire Nation instead of his brother, Prince Iroh. The Fire Lord's rage had been beyond anything she had ever imagined. She still had nightmares about it occasionally. The Fire Lord had her father lashed in front of his own family. Zuko had even fainted during the lashing and she could hardly remember her own reaction. The Fire Lord's wrath was something she wanted to avoid at all cost. When Prince Iroh died in an attempt to avenge his son, Prince Ozai became heir. But Fire Lord Azulon never let him be a part of his inner circle as he had with Prince Iroh. Prince Ozai did not sit at his father's right side in meetings if he was even invited to attend.

When the Fire Lord gave the bird away to a falconer he acknowledged the Princess who bowed before him.

"You have patience, Princess Azula. That is very good, at least." Fire Lord Azulon said. She rose from her bow and met her grandfather's cold eyes. They were golden, just like her own. She could feel the power behind them and she could see how she was measured and studied. This meeting was likely the most important one she had ever faced in her life. The Fire Lord continued. "It seems to me that you are a fire prodigy like me. It is good to know that fire runs strong in our family."

"Yes, my Lord." Azula answered in an even voice while being tense like a bowstring.

"Do you know why you have been summoned?" The Fire Lord asked, his eyes still cold and thoughtful.

Azula answered quickly and truthfully: "No, my Lord. I have no inkling why my Lord has taken an interest in me."

"It seems you have a guardian spirit, Princess Azula." The Fire Lord replied with a small secretive smile that did not reach his eyes. He continued: "It has come to my attention that you are unable to generate lightning and your fool of a father is punishing you severely for your failings. Is this a correct assumption, Princess Azula?" The Fire Lord asked Azula and his eyes bore down on her. She felt the shame of her failings keenly. But she did wonder on who her guardian spirit might be.

"To my shame and embarrassment my Lord's assumption is correct." Azula answered surprised that her voice was so steady. When admitting her failings she was unable to hold her gaze and let it drop to the floor.

"You should not be too hard on yourself, Princess Azula, I myself learned to master lightning when I was in my late teenage years and my son Iroh and your father in their thirtieth year or so." the Fire Lord explained. "That you should manage it with just thirteen years of age would be an incredible feat. Nonetheless, the way you have been practicing till now is wrong and counterproductive. Don't you agree?" The Fire Lord inquired.

Azula had to swallow before answering. By saying no she would most likely infuriate the Fire Lord and if she acknowledged she would denounce her father as incapable to teach her to master lightning. The cold amusement in the Fire Lord's eyes told her that he was well aware of her predicament.

"My training has been most successful up this very moment, but I seem to stagnate in learning how to master lighting, my Lord." Azula answered with as much tact as she could muster. She had to navigate these dangerous waters carefully! The glint in the Fire Lord's eyes told her he appreciated her effort, at least.

The Fire Lord sat quiet for a long time while studying her closely. It was pure willpower that made her to sit still and not fidget under his scrutiny. Finally the Fire Lord spoke.

"I will now tutor you in the art of Firebending. We will begin your training at once." The Fire Lord said and now his eyes no longer seemed cold. But Azula barely noticed, she jumped at the Fire Lords statement. She would be trained by the Fire Lord himself! The last one to have had that honor was Prince Iroh a long time ago.

She quickly bowed and stammered. "It's an honor to train under your tutelage, my Lord. I will not disappoint you and train hard."

The Fire Lord smiled at her and said. "You will train hard but not too hard, child. To become a master of lightning you need a steady and clear mind and that I feel you lack of today." The Fire Lord continued. "A servant will take you to my training ground. Today I need to see what you know right now. Run along, I will be there shortly."

Azula stood up and bowed and quickly followed a servant to the training grounds. She could hardly believe what had just happened. She had despaired to ever learn to master lightning. And her failures and the punishment she had received the last couple of weeks had been brutal. Perhaps this was a change for the better? She truly hoped so.

§§

Sokka sauntered toward the dining room after having a great day. For the first time in a long time Sokka had fun with people in his own age. Since arriving in the Fire Capitol to be more precise! Mai and Ty Lee might be nobles but they lacked the royal sibling's disparaging attitude toward him. And boy, that was so welcome! Mai might have sighed a bit and put on a bored expression in the beginning, but when Sokka showed her how to throw a boomerang and later how to make a stone bounce on water she warmed up and even flashed him a smile, a rare thing as Sokka had come to understand. Ty Lee laughed and talked all the time. But it was a mistake to challenge her to wrestle. Big mistake, actually! Sokka smiled at the memory. Her precise punches made him totally helpless. She had sat on his chest for ten minutes and put straws in his hair to the girl's amusement and Sokka's chagrin. When Azula failed to return Sokka decided to take them to lunch. In Sokka style that is. He took them down to the royal kitchen and after some hard bargaining with the chef the three enjoyed a great lunch in the kitchen. All the delicacies of the royal palace were theirs to have. When they left he received an embrace from Ty Lee and a smile and a bow from Mai that he returned of course. A great day in his book!

When he arrived in the dining room he was early. The only other occupant was Prince Zuko. Zuko did what he always did, ignoring Sokka as if he was not there. Sokka was in a too good mood to be bothered.

"How was your day, Prince Zuko?" Sokka asked politely. Zuko jumped at being addressed. He gave Sokka a suspicious stare before answering warily.

"Well, it was a fine day. My mother and I painted for a bit and after that we played Pai Sho." Zuko told him slowly. "How was your day?" he inquired equally polite. Sokka could tell that he was not really interested, but Sokka needed to talk about this great day to someone, even if it was Zuko. Sokka told the prince about his day and Zuko became interested. Sokka's story was cut short when Princess Ursa and Prince Ozai arrived. Ozai frowned at Azula's empty space.

"Where is Princess Azula?" Ozai demanded of the servants and the world in general. "She is always punctual. This is most unusual." Ozai said, his irritation apparent. He did not like to be kept waiting.

The servants could not tell where she was and neither could Ursa or Zuko. Ozai's frown deepened. It seemed like he would take this out on Azula.

"She was summoned." Sokka said evenly. They all looked at Sokka with surprise. Ursa and Zuko because that he should know anything and Ozai because he kept forgetting Sokka was there.

"Oh, really?" Ozai smirked at Sokka. "And how would you know of this? Azula would not share her day with…you." Ozai really meant with someone like you. But Sokka didn't really care.

"Yeah, I was with Princess Azula and her friends when a servant summoned her to a meeting of some sorts. This was after breakfast or so. I spent the day with her friends since she was not there." Sokka told the last part with a smile. His apparent joy made Zuko smile back at him. But Ozai was not really interested in Sokka's day.

Ozai's cold stare wiped Sokka's smile right off his face. How he despised this watertribe cretin! Sokka actually leaned back from Ozai.

"Where is Princess Azula?" Ozai all but hissed toward Sokka.

"She was summoned by the Fire Lord." Sokka answered.

The various expressions around the table were a sight to behold. Zuko slowly dropped his jaw and stared uncomprehending. Ursa become stock still you could see her trying to understand what this meant. Ozai on the other hand, his face slowly losing all its color. Was it fear that glinted in his eyes? After staring at Sokka for a very uncomfortable minute Ozai stood and left without a word.

Sokka started to eat while contemplating that the Royal family was seriously weird.

§§

Authors note:

Thanks for all your interest, it is heartwarming!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ozai swept through the corridors and halls of the great Royal Palace. He did so without really seeing where he went or who he met on the way. All whom he met scrambled out of his way and servants, guards and visiting nobles alike who caught a glimpse of his enraged features paled and made themselves inconspicuous. No one wanted to attract Prince Ozai's attention when he was in this state of mind. Careers and lives had been destroyed for less. In the Fire Nation capitol and even more so in the Royal Palace you treaded carefully since any misstep could plunge you to your death and or worse, humiliation! Nobles and high officials schemed to gain influence and power, to take down an enemy or someone that threatened their own position. Yesterday's ally could be today's mortal enemy. And in this Great Game the Royal Family was the most powerful and influential player and neither man nor woman wanted Prince Ozai for an enemy if it could be avoided.

Ozai's thoughts were furious. Why had his father, the Fire Lord, taken an interest in Azula? Why now and to what purpose? Azula was his! He had formed and trained her to be the perfect embodiment of his will. No one had any claims on her. He had made sure of that when it came to Ursa at least. But now, when Ozai was so close to gain everything, the Fire Lord had taken notice! Ozai knew that his father despised him and thought him unfit to rule and even to be his son. Iroh had always been Azulon's favorite child and Ozai always the great disappointment. When Iroh gained prestige and power in foreign wars or in influencing nobles at home Ozai never could keep up. Ozai had never held a command nor had his accomplishments at home ever seemed to be enough for Azulon. And when Iroh and his worthless son died a hero's death at the great walls of Ba Sing Se, not even then could Azulon see Ozai's worth. Instead he was punished and ignored. So Ozai had made plans, found allies and slowly gained influence and power once again. He was the crown prince after all, destined to rule. And Azula was his greatest achievement and asset, he was not about to lose her when his plans were so close to be fulfilled.

Without seeing, he plowed right through a small procession of fire sages and guards. They had to move quickly so he would not walk right over them. Was the Fire Lord spying on him? Or had some of his allies turned against him? The thought made him stop and hiss while his features contorted in pure rage.

"For that I will burn them to ashes…"

Two visiting officers in their best uniforms glanced at him when they heard him speak. When they saw his face they paled and bowed low while praying that the prince would pass them by.

Finally Ozai came to perceive his surroundings. He was standing outside the throne room. The various visiting nobles, officials and officers standing outside waiting to be called to the Fire Lord's audience glanced uneasily toward Ozai. Ozai didn't care; he intended to confront the Fire Lord and regain the power over Azula.

When he was announced he walked proudly into the throne room. It was an intimidating room in black, gold and red. The only light in the room except from a few torches was the fire surrounding the dais were the Fire Lord himself was positioned. The fire burned softly at the moment and made the room dim and brooding. The Fire Lord's eyes seemed to glow in the dim light while studying Ozai as he walked the suddenly long path down to the dais. Ozai abruptly felt a flutter in his stomach; perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. The Fire Lord recently had been rumored to be far more active than he had been for years. He had ruthlessly cleansed out several corrupt officials and nobles just last week. A confrontation with the lethargic Fire Lord of the past couple of years was one thing; a confrontation with Azulon of old was something else entirely…

§§

Azulon coldly observed his remaining son and would-be-heir walking towards him. He had anticipated this meeting when he decided to take Princess Azula under his wing. Ozai was predictable and not pleased when someone else took his toys away from him. He could see how Ozai became more and more hesitant as he approached the dais. Ozai had always been a disappointment in so many ways. He was worthless when it came to lead troops or take up a command. When it came to the day to day administration of the nation Ozai could handle it adequately. But if a counselor gave him an advice he didn't like, that counselor was gone. And when it all went wrong, as it usually does from time to time, he was furious and good men and women ended up banished. He didn't understand that fear only got himself so far when you wanted to rule a land as great and large as the Fire Nation. How he wished that Iroh was still alive…

Ozai made a formal bow before the throne but Azulon took his time acknowledging him, the long wait made the Prince start to twitch slightly. Silence is indeed a great tool.

"You have come to me unannounced, Prince Ozai." Azulon said with a soft voice like steel drawn over silk. "And in anger as well it seems. I am not pleased, Prince Ozai." Azulon continued ominously.

Ozai rose from his bow but as he opened his mouth to speak a piercing glance from the Fire Lord silenced him immediately.

"I must compliment you on Princess Azula's progress in her firebending. She is a true prodigy and soon will be declared a master in her own right." Azulon stated in the same soft voice and the fire in the room made his eyes glow wickedly in the dim light. Ozai felt how a few drops of sweat ran down his back. "Of course, it's about my tutelage of her that you so rudely interrupted my audience, or so I understand?" The Fire Lord asked, now with a cold smile.

"Yes father, so it is." Ozai answered in a steady voice. "I'm her father and also her trainer. I do feel that I should have been consulted before you took this action, father." Ozai declared boldly. He was not a coward at least, Azulon thought unmoved. "I'm confident that with time..." Ozai continued but Azulon stopped him with a small but firm gesture.

"You were making no progress at all with your daughter, Prince Ozai." Azulon said condescendingly. Not giving Ozai a chance to gain the upper hand in this clash of wills. "You trained her by punishing her for your own incompetence as a teacher and tutor. It's disgraceful but nothing I'm surprised to hear when it comes to you, my son." Azulon said harshly and Ozai flinched. "Azula is a prodigy and I will train her to become a true master of fire and lightning. You truly should be pleased, Prince Ozai." Now Azulon's voice once again was soft, but malice was dripping of each word. "Are you not pleased that your daughter, of whom you are so proud of, is now being trained by the Fire Lord himself?" Azulon asked and the threat in the question made Ozai swallow in sudden fear. He had not forgotten his punishment of old…

"I'm most pleased, father." Ozai answered. "Under your guidance Princess Azula will become a true master. I just wished that I had been consulted before the decision was made." Ozai said and it was not possible for him to keep some of the anger he felt slip into those words. "Does my Lord want to train Prince Zuko as well?" Ozai asked with the hint of a smile. The question made Azulon glare for a short while.

"No, Prince Zuko is not ready for training at such high level." Azulon replied and continued with a final insult. "Few are..." The last remark made Ozai fume in anger. That Azulon had trained his brother Iroh but not him was something that he still was resentful of. With a gesture of his hand Fire Lord Azulon dismissed Ozai.

Ozai strode angrily out of the dim throne room and toward his own office. His father was no longer lethargic or weak. And now he had a hold on Azula. This was not good at all! But Ozai had not come this far just to despair as his carefully laid plans were disrupted. He needed to speed certain events up. Failure was not an option!

§§

Sokka sat at the table in his room reading a letter. It was a very comfortable room and he had never had a bed so large or so soft. He was treated as a visiting minor noble and that meant that he also had a small anteroom with a small table and some other furniture. And he had his own bathroom! Had you ever heard of such opulence? The servants that were assigned to his wing soon took a liking to the outlandish prince. He treated them cordially and never with any condescension. He actually took time to learn their names and even in some cases, about their families. It made him popular and when they noticed his everlasting appetite, they sometimes gave him treats like pies, ham and cheese or other delicacies.

Sokka's life in the warm and humid Royal Palace was comfortable, interesting and occasionally filled with fun. But, as he read the letter he just had received from Katara, it dawned upon him that he lacked friends. Katara described the magnificent Water Nation in the north with its large cities and towns. It was something very like and yet unlike his own home at the South Pole. And Sokka believed that his own letters describing the exotic Royal Palace and its weird inhabitants amazed his sister as her letters did to him. But Katara also wrote about friendship and fun games with people near her own age. She wrote about Princess Yue and a boy named Hahn and about different adventures they appeared to have on a daily basis. Katara was amazed about his own exploits but she also seemed worried about him, especially when he wrote about Azula or Ozai.

Sokka knew that Ty Lee and Mai would come and visit Azula on their free day tomorrow. He yearned to have fun with them as he had on the last free day. It was a great day and they were fun to hang around with. Unfortunately he could not count on Azula being called off by the Fire Lord once again. And even if Azula had been rather pleasant, for being her at least, during the last week, he would not wager all the delicious food in the palace that she would not be merciless if he showed up uninvited once again.

What to do? He could abduct the princess and stove her in a fire repellant room for the day? Dose her food with sleeping powder? Great plans for the short run if he had access to a fire repellant room or sleeping powder but it would be hell to pay when she came about. Death by small angry princesses was something to be avoided by all means necessary. Perhaps if he blamed it on Zuko? No, she would not buy it. Zuko was glued to Ursa anyway so he needed some other way to do this. What he needed was a plan. A great plan, Sokka's best laid plan ever. A plan to make friends with Fire Princess Azula!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Azula woke up refreshed and felt rather content with life and events so far. Her friends would come over today, she hardly had had any time with them last week and it would be great to tell them all about her training with the Fire Lord. Azula smiled when she thought about her Fire bending training. Fire Lord Azulon was a strict and demanding master that tolerated no foolishness, but he was neither cruel nor impatient. He was a prodigy like herself and she felt that he could understand her far better than any of her previous tutors, even better than her own father, Azula grudgingly admitted to herself. The Fire Lord was quick to admonish her but he also gave her praise when he thought her worthy. And after training yesterday the Fire Lord had invited her for tea while they contemplated the sunset in peace. She no longer feared the Fire Lord but rather looked forward to their training sessions next week. She was confident that her problem to generate lightning soon would be something of the past. It seemed like the Fire Lord shared her sentiment.

After she had bathed, dressed and breakfasted on the terrace overlooking the sea she walked off to meet her friends in the palace garden. She spotted Zuko hurrying to meet up with their mother presumably. Azula smirked when she remembered how sourly Zuko had been since Azula started her training with the Fire Lord. Zuko didn't take that little revelation well. Now it was all official, Azula was the best fire bender in her generation. And Zuko could do nothing about it to Azula's immense satisfaction. Of course she had not missed the opportunity to rub it in his face. Annoying Zuko was her favorite pastime after all.

Unfortunately her father didn't seem very pleased by Azula's training with the Fire Lord either, and with that thought her smirk turned crooked. She did not want to alienate her father but what could she do? When the Fire Lord commanded everyone else obeyed. Besides, she really wanted to train under the Fire Lord's tutelage. Ursa didn't look pleased over it all either but it was hard to tell with her mother. Most likely she didn't care. Strangely, the only one that seemed pleased over the recent developments beside herself was that water tribe peasant Sokka. He had even asked about her training and listened to her keenly over dinner a couple of days ago.

Azula heard Ty Lee laugh when she approached the garden witch made her smile and quicken her step. But she came to an abrupt halt when she saw that Ty Lee and Mai were conversing with Sokka. All her previous lukewarm feelings for the watertribe peasant were gone in an instant. What did that wretched boy think he was doing? Ty Lee and Mai were her friends and not Sokka's! Besides, she had not forgotten the remark from last week that she was incapable of having friends, it still made her seethe in anger. With a determined expression Azula walked over to the three laughing teenagers. Well, Mai didn't laugh but she did smile and that was equivalent to a hearty laugh in Azula's book. The girls needed to be reminded of whom they were friends with and Sokka indeed required a lesson of this to.

Azula approached them without being noticed so when she interrupted the peasant's story about fishing they were startled.

"What are you doing here peasant?" Azula asked and made Sokka and Ty Lee jump. Mai just turned toward Azula. "Didn't you make a fool out of yourself enough last week?" Azula continued with a smirk while giving all three teenagers a superior look.

Before Sokka could answer Ty Lee cart wheeled over to Azula and embraced her fully while greeting her with a joyous; "Azula, how nice to meet you!" Azula really loathed being touched but stopping Ty Lee was like telling herself to stop fire bending, simply impossible. Mai gave her a perfect bow before settling back but Sokka just rolled his eyes at Azula.

While Azula was preoccupied with Ty Lee's embrace Sokka gathered himself to answer. Keeping his cool around Azula was hard and today it was really necessary because he had a plan. A great plan!

"Well, according to you Princess Azula, I make a fool out of myself while sleeping so what have I to lose?" Sokka asked rhetorically when Azula had disentangled herself from Ty Lee. "But it is polite to greet your friends when they visit so of course I did made time for it." Sokka continued establishing that he now was friends with Ty Lee and Mai. Both Ty Lee and Mai looked at Sokka with a bit of surprise, but Mai soon became unreadable and Ty Lee smiled to Sokka while nodding enthusiastically.

"And since you abandoned your friends last week I took the time to entertain them." Sokka said while arching an eyebrow toward Azula. "You owe me for that, I believe." Sokka continued to Azula with a superior smirk of his own.

Azula bristled while hearing this. "Oh, really?" Azula said while putting her hands on her hips. "I'm not beholden to you, o gracious peasant. I was called to the Fire Lord himself and that is something my friends understand and accept." Azula continued and countered Sokka's superior smirk with one of her own. Molten, golden eyes clashed with azure blue, blazing fire against a raging snow storm.

Mai and Ty Lee, who followed the argument from a safe distance, could perceive how this clash of wills enfolded. Azula was not used to be challenged and she seemed to forget everything but the young man arguing with her. Sokka on the other hand looked like he had some prepared. He did not let the fire princess' barbs and words provoke him, all his attention was on the girl in front of him. In a way it was truly mesmerizing to watch…

"Of that I have no doubt, o condescending little princess." Sokka answered Azula. "They are after all very good people and know what it entails to be friends with someone but that's not my point." Sokka said and before Azula could answer he continued. "I did you a favor while you were gone doing more important stuff, you owe me, fire princess."

Azula smirk was gone now and her glare threatened to set Sokka on fire. "If you thought to make me be obligated to you for something you did just to entertain yourself, you are sourly mistaken, peasant." The coldness in Azula's voice matched the heat in her gaze oddly enough. "One might argue that it is common courtesy to do what you did. Is it not?" Azula turned the table on Sokka.

To Mai and Ty Lee it seemed like Sokka's eyes became even bluer and anyone but Azula would have been frozen solid then and there with the glare blazing at the princess.

Strangely, while Azula's voice seemed to be coated over with ice Sokka's seemed to be on fire. The heat in his voice intensified as he answered the princess.

"Yes, Princess Azula, that it is, I agree with you that it is common courtesy." Sokka said heatedly. "But we both know that you never would have done such a thing because you don't have a decent bone in your body!" Sokka continued fiercely. The flicker in Azula's eyes clearly said that that was a true statement. But before Azula could retort Ty Lee made the mistake to speak.

"This is great entertainment, they look so cute together. Don't you think?" Unfortunately both Azula and Sokka heard Ty Lee's not so quiet whisper to Mai and suddenly Ty Lee was in the focus of the two antagonist's death glares. They hit Ty Lee so hard that she actually swayed, made her swallow and step behind Mai to shield herself from the glares.

After a while Mai said to Sokka with that deep voice of hers. "Both Ty Lee and I are grateful for your company last week and since we didn't have any opportunity to tell Azula this she could hardly be expected to know." Mai said as if she had not a care in the world. Ty Lee nodded in agreement, even if she still was blushing a bit after her last statement. "And you look like you have something else on your mind than trying to win an argument with Azula, isn't that so?" Mai continued. Azula and Ty Lee looked at Mai, this was a very long speech for her and she usually had much less to say. Mai ignored her friends' surprised glances and waited for Sokka to speak.

Sokka smiled gratefully to Mai and gestured to all of the girls while speaking. "Yeah, I have something totally different in mind actually." Sokka took a short intake of breath and continued before Azula could jump in.

"I want to challenge you all to a game of wits and stealth. A scavenger hunt to be more precise."

After the great announcement the girls were quiet for a short while before Ty Lee exclaimed with a grin. "That sounds so fun! Please let us do this, Azula, please!" She pleaded with the princess. The princess just scoffed and asked Sokka while trying to ignore Ty Lee's pleading puppy eyes. "And how is this game played, water boy? I will not be part of some humiliating barbarian game!"

"I'm glad that you asked." Sokka said and ignored Azula's tone of voice. No need to start up a new argument when he was so close to his goal... "We split up in two teams. Mai and I in one team and you and Ty Lee in the other team." Mai raised an eyebrow at that but Sokka plowed on. "Both teams are given three objects to find and secure." At this Sokka put forward six folded papers. "And the first team back here wins the game. Of course, we have some rules." Here Sokka gave Azula a hard look at which she smirked. "As I said before, this is a game of wits and stealth. No intimidation is allowed and neither is just asking or commanding them over." Sokka still held Azula's eyes when he said this. Azula rolled her eyes at him. "The losing party is allowed to check up on this later and if any cheating is discovered that team is disqualified." Sokka explained.

"And what, pray, do we get when my team wins?" Azula asked while leisurely studying her nails. Sokka actually smiled at her question. It meant that she was at least contemplating to participate in Sokka's hunt.

"The winning team members individually get to decide what the prize is. If we win Mai might want something from you, Princess, and I want something different." Here Sokka gave Azula a wolfish grin. "I would love to toss you in the pond over there, little Princess…" Azula returned Sokka's grin with a smirk on her own that made Sokka a bit wary. "But nothing dangerous." Sokka stated quickly. "The whole point of this hunt is that we shall have some fun time competing with and against each other." Sokka finished. He looked over the girls and waited for their response.

"Please Azula, I want to play! Please, please!" Ty Lee was giddy with excitement as she pleaded with Azula with her large puppy eyes. Azula seemed a bit affected by Ty Lee's pleading but after a while she locked eyes with the water tribe boy. Mai sighed and said. "Well, it's something different from what we usually do and I'm bored at the moment. I'm in." Ty Lee squealed with excitement and hugged Mai. Mai just shook her head at Ty Lee's joy.

Azula and Sokka continued to stare at each other. After a while Sokka suddenly smiled at the princess as if to dare her. Azula answered Sokka's smile with one of her own. "I'm going to crush you, water tribe savage, you will never play games with me after this ever again." Azula stated with so much certainty that Sokka felt a flutter of fear in his stomach.

"I don't think so, Azula" Sokka answered and Azula felt her breath hitch when Sokka carefully pronounced her name. "In the pond you will go." Sokka said with a secretive smile. Once again their eyes clashed but this time not in a contest of will but in a shared moment of contentment. It lasted only a second or two but it made them both a little giddy. The game was on!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Fire Lord strolled down the palace at a leisurely pace contemplating the last week. It had been a rather good week if he could say so himself. It was a long time since he was content with life and his nation. Not since before the dreadful news of Iroh's and Lu Ten's deaths in all honesty. But his budding relationship with the Water Tribe boy, Sokka had started it all in truth. He very much enjoyed their games of Pai Sho and talks of this and that. And his training with Princess Azula had turned out far better than anticipated. She was a bright student and she soaked up everything he taught her and she truly was a prodigy. No one in recent memory came close to her potential. Perhaps not even Azulon himself, the Fire Lord grudgingly admitted to himself. And even if she wasn't a prodigy it was rewarding to discuss and teach the princess for she was beyond doubt intelligent and clever.

She had hidden depths, Azulon was sure of this, and she could be deadly, very deadly. He truly could see why Ozai was so proud of his daughter. Molded by Ozai and abandoned by Ursa, the princess might become a truly fearsome weapon. Azulon could see the benefits of having a bender to use in situations that needed to be taken care of with ruthless efficiency. With a bender like Azula you could conquer nations and perhaps even defeat the Avatar himself? Azulon face become hard and unyielding when his thoughts drifted over to Avatar Aang.

But did he want that future for the princess? Ozai had done a good job but there was still time to reverse the process, the Fire Lord mused. Azula possessed the potential to become a great Fire Lord, in fact perhaps the greatest of them all. But then she needed to be molded into something different than a weapon. A ruler needed other qualities than a warrior and it surely were those capacities that had drawn Sokka's attention to the princess and not…

At that moment the Fire Lord's musings were interrupted by whisperings some colonnades further down. He could glimpse a young man and a young woman and they had a furious discussion about a key for some reason. Was that Sokka? Yes it surely was the Water Tribe boy. Azulon could just see how the boy waved his arms about precisely like Sokka. His interest peeked a bit and Azulon soundlessly made his way toward Sokka and his friend.

"I'm telling you that we need to scale that wall and sneakily steal the master key." Sokka said urgently to the young woman.

"It seems like it is me doing all the climbing and sneaking around. What are you supposed to do then?" She responded in a hoarse but pleasant voice. Azulon could picture the unseen girl glaring at Sokka while delivering that sentence to him. So this is all about burglary and mischief? Azulon smiled to himself and drifted even closer.

"I will make sure you have an easier time by distracting the guards!" Sokka replied with even more waving about. "You can do this. Mai and remember that this is about life and death for your dear friend Sokka" Sokka pleaded.

Azulon could not remember a girl with that name. Azulon was now close enough to actually see the girl. She was tall and very beautiful. Glistening black hair framed a sharp face with intelligent eyes that glinted of silver. She had a red and black dress with loose sleeves. The girl opened her mouth to make a retort but at that moment she saw the Fire Lord and paled, which was an accomplishment in itself since she already had a rather pale complexion. After the initial shock she made a ceremonial bow to the Fire Lord. Sokka seemed a bit confused and started to look around. He quickly noticed the Fire Lord and made a hasty bow that he quickly rose from.

"Err, why, hello there…umm…Fire Lord…My lord?" Sokka stuttered while giving the Fire Lord a weak innocent smile that reeked of guilt. He truly gave off the impression of being caught with one hand in the cookie jar... Azulon surprised himself by enjoying the moment. Even all powerful and mighty rulers had to have some fun, right? Azulon composed his features and asked, not unkindly.

"So, who is this young Lady, master Sokka and what is this about scaling my walls?"

Sokka succeeded in looking even guiltier but managed to compose himself and gestured to the young woman beside him. Mai was still bowing before her ruler.

"This is Lady Mai. Confidant and friend to Princess Azula." Mai started to rise from her bow as Sokka continued. "Lady Mai is of high birth", Sokka knew that was _very_ important in the Fire Nation, "and she has several skills that any noble woman should be proud of." Here the Fire Lord expected some skill like Haiku or poetry or some other skill that noble women excelled at.

"Why, Lady Mai is a master with all kind of small blades and is able to hit an eye at thirty feet. And climbing walls and executing stealth missions is a walk in the park for her." Sokka continued. Azulon blinked but managed otherwise not to show his surprise. She could do what now? The girl in question blushed and gave Sokka a furious glare that promised retribution before she managed to compose herself. The glare convinced the Fire Lord that Sokka told the truth at least. Sokka missed this of course and blissfully continued to blather.

"I can assure the Fire Lord that there's nobody in the Royal Palace that can match Lady Mai's skills with a throwing knife. Well, perhaps that axe wielding chef could be a challenge." Sokka mused while contemplating said axe wielding chef's skills.

Azulon blinked again and gave Sokka a sidelong glance. An axe wielding chef? In his Royal Palace? Sometimes the Fire Lord had a nagging feeling that Sokka was making fools out of them all. Azulon studied the boy a bit. No, he really seemed to be comparing Lady Mai's skills with that axe wielding chef of his. Well, Azulon's axe wielding chef actually. How did Sokka find out about that to begin with?

"I'm honored to meet you, Lady Mai" Azulon said kindly to the still blushing girl and Mai actually gave him a grateful smile in return. She was still a bit shaken by the fact that she stood before the Fire Lord and how Sokka had made her introduction. "So, what is this about a wall and a key?" the Fire Lord prompted to Sokka. The boy had a tendency to drift when contemplating this or that, or food. The young man started and quickly answered.

"We are playing a dangerous and important game with Princess Azula and her friend, Lady Ty Lee. We are on a scavenger hunt and our mission is to take three items without anyone noticing their absence." Sokka explained and continued. "Our first item is the master key that the Royal Guards have in the barrack over that specific wall." Sokka gestured to a wall. "And I have a plan for taking it." At this revelation he smirked proudly.

Azulon contemplated Sokka. He really should put a stop to this game. Agni knows what mischief and havoc Sokka and Azula could create. The palace could end up in an uproar. But Azulon also considered Azula and what she was becoming. Perhaps Sokka and his antics could nudge her toward a more rewarding path? For her and for the Fire Nation both? While Azulon mused Sokka had continued talking and brought the Fire Lord back to reality with his ramblings. What was that?

"…and what we need is a distraction. And what better distraction than the high and mighty Fire Lord?" Sokka said cheerfully. "Yes, this is perfect! My Lord, you are recruited for this very important stealth mission. Failure is not an option!" Sokka exclaimed and looked very pleased with his reasoning. Mai jaw actually dropped and her eyes darted to Sokka. Azulon found himself staring at the young man, not knowing if he should be angry or amused. No one dared speak to the Fire Lord that way. The mischief that glittered in Sokka's eyes made him go for amusement. After a short while he asked.

"And why would I do that, o leader of men?" A small smile played at the corner of his mouth. What could he possibly say to make him participate in this silly hunt?

"Do I have to remind the Fire Lord that he lost the last game of Pai Sho and now is the time to settle that score." Sokka said while smiling with genuine pleasure at the old Fire Lord. Azulon's eyes widened and then he actually laughed before composing himself and answering.

"So this is how we play our games from now on, master Sokka?" Azulon asked while smiling back at the youngsters. "Fine, you have an agreement. So what is your plan of attack?" Azulon continued to Sokka's pleasure and Mai's utter astonishment.

§§

Azula had to admit to herself that she enjoyed herself. Avoiding the servants was a bit hard for her since all of them knew her, but she did know her way around the palace. And with her superior leadership she could guide Ty Lee to steal the picture of her great grandfather Sozin without anyone noticing. Ty Lee was all giddy and happy over Sokka's small game of scavenger hunting. Azula considered what she would ask of the peasant when she won this game. It had to be something really spectacular of course! So he would learn not to challenge her again. But if she was too harsh he might never come up with ideas like this again? This was indeed a dilemma. But she had ample time to decide. Nothing in the rules they had agreed on stated that the prize had to be paid instantly. She could hold this over the Water Tribe peasant's head for a long time – how she would make him squirm! The thought made Azula smirk with pleasure! The humiliation of Sokka would be her crowning achievement for the week.

Azula was brought out of her contemplation by Ty Lee as they hurried down badly lit corridor only servants used. "Don´t you find this to be both fun and exciting, Azula?" Ty Lee said and Azula could nearly hear laughter in her friend's voice. Ty Lee continued on without waiting to hear Azula's reply.

"And Sokka is such a funny and happy person to be around. I rendered him totally helpless last week when I wrestled with him." Ty Lee giggled at the memory and Azula blinked and glanced at Ty Lee. She had wrestled with the peasant? What other mischief had they been up to? Azula suddenly wondered about Sokka. Both Ty Lee and Mai seemed to be at ease around him and actually enjoy his company. Ty Lee had been talking nonstop about him and their day together when Azula had been summoned to the Fire Lord. Perhaps she should pay him some more attention? Know your enemy was a very old proverb after all…

Ty Lee had not been silent, she seldom was and certainly not today when they had a fun adventure as Ty Lee put it. "…Sokka's aura is all bright and sparkly. And he smells so good and I'm totally sure he is a great kisser!" Ty Lee sighed blissfully as she contemplated kissing Sokka. Azula glared at Ty Lee. Ridiculous, how could she possibly know if the peasant was a good kisser or not? Azula said as much but that didn't stop Ty Lee from continuously blathering about Sokka. How tiresome.

"...and he is friendly with the servants! He brought us down to the kitchen and talked the chef into giving us a great lunch. It was soo romantic!" Ty Lee said and if Azula looked into the girl's eyes she knew she probably would see glittering stars, Azula thought with a sniff.

Wait! If Sokka was friendly with the palace servants he most likely knew exactly how to get his hands on the different items! Sokka had a plan and an advantage in all of this and she had agreed to this game without thinking! That wretched savage! Azula fumed with sudden rage. She now knew that this game would not be a walk in the park.

"Hurry up Ty Lee!" Azula barked at her friend and ran through plans and contingency plans in her mind. Their target was the head chef's personal red cookbook for desserts. Of course it was. It should be stored in the shelf just outside the Royal kitchen. Failure was not an option.

When the two girls arrived at the area where the kitchen was located they moved stealthily from shade to shade. Azula whispered instructions to Ty Lee, but when they were about to sneak over to the shelf a commotion occurred in the kitchen. Azula glanced in and was perplexed to see that the Fire Lord himself had come down to the kitchen and stood in a way so that all her movements would be noticed. What was this all about? And why now? The delay made Azula seethe with impatience but she knew that she could do nothing but wait. After a little while she peeked into the kitchen once more. All the staff was working hard and the chef stood beside the Fire Lord with bowed head and listened to his…praise? Azula could not hear what the Fire Lord was saying to the cooks but they seemed pleased.

Suddenly the Fire Lord's and Azula's eyes met and Azula went all cold. She swallowed hard and wondered what to do now. But before Azula could rise and bow to the Fire Lord he just smiled and blinked at her. He turned and walked away from Azula and all the chefs walked with him. Azula's mind froze for a moment. Did the Fire Lord know about their little game? And why was he helping her out?

Confusion or not, this was too good an opportunity to miss. She and Ty Lee dashed over to the shelf and soundlessly and unseen pilfered a small red cookbook. Strangely, the last thing Azula heard from the kitchen was the Fire Lord asking about axes...

§§

Sokka was beyond pleased with how this game had unfolded. Mai and he had fun. He had even heard her laugh a couple of times. He had learned to treasure those moments. They had met Azula and Ty Lee in the corridors and Azula had actually smiled at him. Well, it was one of her trademark smirks, but she had seemed somewhat happier than usual. Of course they had traded the obligatory insults before taking off. He and Mai had successfully liberated the shrine dedicated to Agni of a small statue without anyone noticing and now they had only one item left before victory was theirs.

"So, what is our last item?" Mai asked and Sokka noticed that she didn't sound at all bored. Well, not so much anyway.

"It's a dagger Prince Zuko received from Prince Iroh a long time ago." Sokka said carelessly. Not noticing that Mai had stopped in her tracks. He continued walking a bit before noticing that Mai had stopped dead behind him. "What is it?" Sokka asked a bit alarmed.

"And where would we find this dagger?" Mai asked in a controlled voice.

"In his room, of course." Sokka answered, a bit confused by Mai's reaction. "It's in a weapon closet beside his bed." Sokka continued and was surprised and even more confused by the blush that now graced her features. After a short while Mai started to walk again. Sokka kept glancing at her but she refused to meet his eye.

"And where do you think Prince Zuko would be when we sneak into his room?" Mai asked way more dignified than Sokka could have done with a blush like that. He was impressed.

"He is probably at his firebending practice." Sokka said. Mai seemed a bit calmer after hearing that but it was hard to tell with her. "Or he should be in his bath." Sokka continued and made Mai stop dead again and blush even more fiercely. Mai took some calming breaths. What was all this about? Sokka wondered, still confused.

"We can't sneak into his room while he is…soaking naked in his bath!" Mai exclaimed. She seemed a bit upset by this to Sokka's surprise. She even waved her arms about, still blushing. Alright, something fishy was going on here. What was it?

"Why, yes." Sokka said, still confused but trying to understand what the big deal was. Mai had pilfered a statue of Agni and desecrated his temple in the process. So sneaking into Zuko's room would be nothing in comparison. "We would be in and out in less than a couple of minutes. If the guy is in the tub soaking we know where he is at least." Sokka continued. And by Mai's reaction Sokka started to have the nagging suspicion that Mai had a crush on the prince. He raised an eyebrow at the thought. Suddenly mischievous, Sokka decided to tease the stoic Mai a little.

"You know, it is important that we know where the prince is at all time." Sokka said in a very serious voice while laying a hand on Mai's shoulder and continued. "So your task is to keep an eye on the prince, do not let him out of your sight wherever he is. You have to take one for the team here, Mai!" Mai blushed like the sun while Sokka was talking; she truly was a sight to behold. Sokka could not hold back a gentle laugh. Mai glared at him but after a while she smiled as well because Sokka's laugh held no malice, just a friend sharing an amusing situation with another friend.

"Well, if he is bathing it should definitely be me that keeps an eye on him." Mai said with a smile as they resumed their walk down the corridor. Sokka laughed softly and shared her amusement.

While they went down the corridor Sokka suddenly saw the prince. He was walking toward his room and it was obvious that he just had finished his firebending practice. Sokka knew that they could not afford to wait until Zuko was finished with his bath. Thinking quickly he grabbed Mai by the shoulders and sweeping her feet out off under her and making her fall to the floor. He cushioned her fall but she still let out an "oww". And she gave him a glare that rivaled Azula's any day. When she opened her mouth to give him a large piece of her mind, Sokka spoke first. Or rather shouted first.

"My Lady, are you alright? Please tell me you are not hurt?" Sokka bellowed and winked at Mai before looking around. When he saw Zuko he waved at him and shouted. "Prince Zuko, Lady Mai has fallen and hurt her ankle. It's very distressing!" Zuko came running toward them. Sokka turned to Mai and made a thumbs up sign. Mai continued to glare at Sokka and whispered.

"You're going to pay dearly for this, Sokka. When you least expect it…." The threat was left hanging. Sokka just smiled, it was all he could do. When Zuko came running Sokka took charge.

"Prince Zuko, could you please stay with Lady Mai while I run for help?" Sokka said and before Zuko could answer Sokka was off. Zuko glared at the disappearing back of the peasant before kneeling beside the injured girl and asking her questions in a soothing voice. Mai blushed and soon they were talking and even smiling. Zuko helped Mai to a nearby bench and they were keenly aware of the closeness between them.

Sokka knew he had only so much time before Mai was off to the healers. He rushed into Zuko's room, which was far larger than his own by the way. It took him a little while before locating the dagger he was after. He moved stealthily out of the room and made it back toward Mai and Zuko. Fortunately they had attracted only one servant. Sokka run over to them and gave Mai a small smile that indicated that he indeed had found the dagger.

"I will take Lady Mai to the healer now. I have already sent a servant to make sure they know of our arrival." Sokka announced to the world. Now, how to be rid of the prince?

"I will accompany you, of course." Zuko told Mai and Sokka could see that she was torn. But at this Sokka could not give in an inch. He would win this game and he would demand from the fire princess that they be friends from this day on! And no prince, however gallant, would stand in his way!

"I'm very sorry, Prince Zuko, but you cannot accompany us." Sokka said in a very serious voice while looking concerned and thinking very fast indeed. "It's the perspiration; it's very bad for people with heart diseases!" Zuko stared at Sokka and the servant blinked. Unnoticed by Zuko, Mai rolled her eyes, she spent too much time with Azula, Sokka thought grumpily. The servant understood that something was up and decided to slowly disappear from view. Sokka was grateful for that at least. But Zuko did not seem convinced that perspiration was a health issue to sick people. Drat the man!

"I have never heard of something like that!?" Zuko exclaimed. He looked like he was about to argue. Sokka could feel the time running out. He was so close and Azula could snatch victory from him yet if he had to argue with a stubborn prince. Impatience made Sokka harsh.

"I'm not arguing this with you, Zuko." Sokka said while glaring hard at the prince. "I surely don't want dead people on my conscience and neither does Lady Mai." At this Mai gave Sokka a very pointed look that said more than a thousand words ever could. Sokka ignored it completely and then he decided to fight dirty.

"And to make it worse, your sweat is all over the place, even on poor Mai!" He pointed to some wet spots on the floor. At this Zuko blushed and took a step back from Mai. But he did glare at Sokka. Sokka went down to Mai and put one of her arms over his shoulders. Mai sighed and Sokka could see that she was not best pleased. And this made Sokka sigh in return.

Before Zuko could turn away from them, still blushing, Sokka called out to Zuko.

"If you want you can meet us at the palace garden in half an hour, perhaps?" Zuko nodded and then he walked toward his room. When they could no longer see the prince, Mai let go of Sokka.

"Really, perspiration that kills people was the best you could come up with?" Mai asked Sokka as they hurried down the Palace. The comment made Sokka blush at least. "He will not be happy with you for this." Mai continued.

"Well, making royalty angry seems to be my specialty." Sokka said with a sigh. "He nearly bought it. Is that the man you want to sire your children?" Sokka asked the girl rhetorically. Mai's answer was a quick slap on the back of his head. Sokka grimaced but then smiled at her. "Let's hope I can make another royalty angry at least." He dashed away before her and she could only smile at him. It had truly been an interesting day and now it was time for the showdown between Sokka of the Water Tribe and Princess Azula of the Fire Nation…

§§

Princess Azula ran fast on quick feet. Ty Lee was just behind her clutching the sword they had just stolen from master Piandao. It had been far more difficult than anticipated. He was very observant to say the least. But still they had made good time and Azula was confident of the outcome. Mai was resourceful and capable but she did not have high expectations of Sokka's skills when it came to stealth and stealing. With a dash they rounded the corner and ran into the Palace garden and toward the pond where they had agreed to meet up. No one was there and she felt elated. But when they arrived her gaze was drawn to three items on the ground. A key, a statue of Agni and Zuko's dagger. Sitting comfortably in the shade was that cursed water tribe savage and beside him, Mai.

Azula nearly screamed in anger and fury. She shivered with suppressed emotions and everyone in the garden stared warily at her. Losing was not an option for the princess but that unthinkable scenario had become a reality. And the other teenagers held their breaths and wondered what she would do now…

To their relief Azula calmed down a bit at least and the others walked toward her. Now she just looked like she would murder someone and not actually in the process of committing said murder.

"Great game, a great game indeed." Sokka said solemnly. Mai nodded in agreement, Ty Lee gave him a small smile but Azula shot him a deadly glare. Sokka met the princess' glare with a calm and genuine smile. It held no malice and Azula calmed down after a while. The raging sun calmed by the sea.

"Well played, peasant." Azula said with a sneer. She was not gracious in defeat. But that was to not expected either. "It seems like you won and a princess knows when the game is up." Azula said it with enough coldness that Sokka thought he was back at the South Pole. "Pray tell, what are your demands of us?" Azula continued. She stood proud and defiantly, not like someone in defeat but rather like a conquering war lord.

Sokka nodded toward Mai. She was to begin. Mai shook her head slightly and smiled mysteriously. "I will not demand anything right now. I will keep these favors for another day." Mai's answer made Azula smile coldly. It was the same demand she herself would have done. In a way she was impressed. Now it was Sokka's turn.

He turned toward Ty Lee first. "My demand is that you return all the items we have stolen today." Sokka smiled as Ty Lee's face fell. A small sound of defeat and annoyance came from the acrobat. But they all knew she had gotten away very lightly. Azula sneered at the peasant's foolishness. As expected he would let his victory be for nothing. But now Sokka looked at Azula. It was no stare and it held no malice or calculating on how to exploit the situation. He just gazed at her. Blue clashed with golden but this time there was no struggle. The sun as fierce as ever but the sea calm, like a sunset.

Sokka knew what he had planned to demand from the fierce princess. He would demand that she became his friend. But now, while gazing into her golden eyes he could not bring himself to utter those words. Her eyes were defiant and challenging, mocking and tantalizing, enticing and cruel. How long the silence stretched no one can tell. Mai and Ty Lee stood as spectators and they _knew_ that the words uttered next would change their world, for better or for worse. It was one of those moments.

Sokka walked slowly toward the Fire Princess and stopped right before her. She stood still as a conqueror but those eyes told him something else. He did not want to be friends with her, he wanted more. So much more…

Sokka gently stroked Azula's cheek, making the princess' breathe hitch. The other girls looked at them mesmerized.

"My prize will be a kiss." Sokka said gently. "Someday, sometime we will kiss, Azula."

With that announcement Sokka turned and walked away.

§§

Authors note:

Certain scenes in this chapter I have envisioned from the very beginning. You might say that these scenes made me want to write this story to begin with.

From now on the dynamics between Sokka and Azula have changed, hopefully you as a reader will also feel this.

I might say that I actually like how Azulon turned out to be. From the beginning he was supposed to be a distant ally to Sokka and Piandao should take the role as an ally and confidant to Sokka. But Azulon stepped in to the huge vacancy left by Iroh. And surprisingly, I can use him with Azula. He is a versatile character.

So what do you think? Did this chapter live up to its promise?

And I promise that I will make the kiss great reading!;) Some chapters in I think…

I also like the budding friendship between Mai and Sokka. I always thought that they work well together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Azula woke up with a start and her first thought was about that wretched watertribe boy! Fury surged throw her body and she nearly flew out of the bed. The servants that entered the room to lay out her clothes for the day and help with the princess' morning routine blanched and started to quiver in fear when they saw her. The princess didn't notice but her appearance was truly terrifying, her face was contorted in rage and her eyes wild and furious. It didn't help that her clenched fists were coated in blue fire that made the room dim and the princess herself nearly demonic in appearance in the cold light.

Azula _hated_ losing and yesterday she had lost to Sokka of all people imaginable! That despicable excuse for a savage! And now she owed him a kiss. A kiss! The very thought made her start shivering in rage. She was a princess of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne and not beholden to any man or woman. But now she was.

Yesterday was etched into her memory and it was all she could think about since then. Oh, she had expected some silly request by the peasant. Perhaps some favor or a request for him to be allowed to attend when Azula was entertained by her friends. She did not expect a kiss! Even being tossed into the pond would have been preferable!

Azula entered the dining room for breakfast. She was the last one to arrive. Zuko looked up when she entered, but immediately focused on his food. Neither her mother nor her father looked up. Sokka sat with his back toward her and she really, _really_ wanted to blast him to kingdom come but perhaps breakfast was not a place for murder and mayhem. Her mother would probably scold her and that was always a bother. Sokka acknowledged the princess with a nod when she sat down; she of course ignored him completely. He would soon learn that no one held any power over her for long. Oh, he would learn that the hard way, Azula vowed silently while she started to eat.

§§

The breakfast continued in utter silence. The weird royal family didn't seem to be bothered by this at all, but Sokka swore that he would develop a rash if this continued. Dining at Sokka's home at the South Pole was something else entirely. They talked and laughed, discussed and bantered in a loving and, usually, respectful way. Not this cold silence where everyone waited for another family member to make a fool out of themselves. Sokka hated it but felt helpless to do anything about it. Ozai despised him and was one of the most unlikable human beings Sokka had the unfortunate pleasure ever to meet. And one of the scariest, let's not forget that little fact, Sokka thought grimly. Ursa seemed kind and nice, but Sokka was wary of her due to how she had ignored Azula's plight some time ago. Sokka coldly regarded the adults in the room. They were, in their own ways, awful parents and human beings and Sokka wondered what they were prepared to sacrifice to achieve whatever goal they had? Most likely their own children for sure…

Zuko was another story altogether. He seemed to be the nicest person in the family. Beneath all his rage he seemed to be a genuinely good guy. But Sokka really had an issue with Zuko's anger, his obvious jealousy toward his little sister and his inability to notice his parent's shortcomings. Zuko just had a way to irk Sokka. Sad but true. Perhaps Mai could be a positive influence on him? On the other hand, if Zuko ruined Mai, prince or no prince, Sokka would give him a large piece of his mind. And some punches.

Azula on the other hand was not a nice person. She was her father's daughter through and through - she was cruel, ruthless and cunning and had no redeeming quality at all that Sokka had noticed. But she was fun, an intelligent person and she had no one that looked out for her. Her brother had Ursa at least. Ursa loved her son - that was clear for everyone. But Ozai didn't love Azula. Azula tried so very hard to please her father that it broke Sokka's heart. That didn't change the fact that she was just a useful tool for Prince Ozai, nothing more. And let's not forget the way she makes your stomach tingle, Sokka thought with a small smile. Yeah, Sokka was all in Azula's corner for the struggles to come.

§§

Azula took her time to study the watertribe peasant. She had always ignored him or taken him for a fool but now she owed him a kiss. The thought still made her seethe in anger. She continued to eat while studying Sokka from the corner of her eye. Suddenly she noticed how his demeanor had changed.

He was not just eating and looking around. He was dispassionate and critically assessing her father and it was evident that this watertribe peasant disliked and held no respect for her father! What insolence! Who did he think he was? But before Azula could react, Sokka changed to study her mother instead. And Azula didn't imagine it, his gaze become even colder.

Azula's indignation was instantly replaced by curiosity. What was he thinking? Sokka's eyes flickered over both Ozai and Ursa now in that cold and analytical way that reminded Azula of none other than herself. Suddenly Sokka changed his view to Zuko. His gaze softened up a bit but Sokka still seemed…disappointed? With Zuko? Suddenly Sokka glared at Zuko and with a disgusted shake of his head turned toward her. What was that about?

She stilled and continued to eat. She pretended to study her food but all her attention was on that corner of her eyes that focused on Sokka. Sokka studied her like he had with her family, emotionlessly and rational. His gaze seemed to be piercing through her very core; it took all her willpower to stay still. After what felt like an eternity Sokka suddenly graced her with a small and secretive smile and went back to eating without any care in the world.

What did that smile mean? What did he plan? Suddenly it appeared to Azula that this watertribe boy was full of surprises. That game yesterday, although the outcome was...unfortunate, had actually been fun. And it was a long time since Azula had had… well fun. And both her friends had seemed to take a liking to Sokka. It was no surprise that Ty Lee did so, the girl just loved all and everyone. But that Mai had softened up to the peasant was remarkable when you thought about it, Azula mused…

Azula was interrupted in her reflections when her parents stood up. Ursa smiled down at Zuko before addressing the young people eating.

"Prince Ozai and I have to plan for the upcoming Sun festival here at Caldera. Zuko, you will have to do without me today." Ursa smiled genuinely down at Zuko who returned a warm smile while nodding. Azula and Ozai both sneered at that. Ursa turned toward Sokka and Azula. Her smile became far less warm when her eyes settled on her daughter and said sweetly;

"And I understand you have a training session with the Fire Lord today, Azula." Hearing this Ozai scowled and turned abruptly toward the door and marched out. Azula swallowed hard in distress when she observed her father's reaction. The glint in Ursa's eyes was not lost on Sokka, not at all. Ursa walked regally out of the room and so Sokka was left alone with the royal siblings.

"Father doesn't look pleased about your training sessions with grandfather." Zuko smirked at his sister while taking up a crabstick with his chopsticks. Azula instantly focused on her brother and her eyes cut at him.

"Why, how would you know, Zuzu? Father told me he asked grandfather if you also should be a part of these sessions, but grandfather declined. Emphatically." Azula smiled cruelly toward her brother and continued with a purring voice. "You will never be more than an average bender, Zuzu. I know, father knows and it seems like grandfather does, too. Do you recognize it or are you still in denial?"

Zuko flinched and his face went all red with anger. But before he could retort and start an all out brawl with Azula, Sokka jumped in. Sokka could see that Zuko's comment had hurt Azula deeply since she truly feared losing her father's favour and Azula's subsequent comment had been very cruel to Zuko. But Sokka was weary of the siblings constant bickering.

"How are you going to spend your day, Prince Zuko?" Sokka asked the prince and then continued quickly. "Perhaps you can spend it with Lady Mai? She is free today I believe and this time you don't need to perspire all over her." Sokka smiled teasingly at the prince while delivering that last sentence. Zuko grimaced at Sokka, still remembering the watertribe peasant's lie from yesterday.

"What I will do on my free time is nothing that concerns you." Zuko shot back at Sokka angrily. Azula was still smirking at Zuko and enjoying his obvious discomfort when it came to Mai. Sokka noticed and decided to level the playfield.

"Perhaps you and Mai will engage in kissing?" Sokka asked rhetorically while stroking an imaginary beard. Zuko blushed fiercely and Azula choked on her tea when kissing was mentioned. Ignoring Azula's gasping and Zuko's weak protest Sokka continued;

"Perhaps you don't know how to kiss a girl? Well, Azula and I can kiss so you can take some notes!" A blushing Azula stared at Sokka with dread. It was obvious that she'd rather go into exile than being caught kissing in front of her dear brother. But Zuko didn't notice because he was busy protesting that he and Mai were not to go about kissing and that he knew how to kiss so he didn't need any lessons, thank you very much. Sokka just laughed and left for his own training session with Piandao.

§§

Shortly afterward Zuko left the dining room as well, which meant that Azula was alone with her thoughts. She had a lot to consider. She had been outmaneuvered by that wretched watertribe boy. It was all very clear by the way he had left that threat hanging oh so gently over her head just moments before. The very thought of kissing Sokka in front of her brother made Azula go all cold. She had underestimated Sokka very much indeed. And because of that he had her in a vice. It was time to get serious and consider Sokka a viable threat, as he had proven himself to be. Azula came to a decision; she needed more information about Sokka. Know your enemy was an old proverb and by all spirits she would get to know him!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Azula glided soundlessly down the empty hallway. She had only little time before she was needed elsewhere, but she figured this small mission wouldn't take that much time since she didn't expect to find anything of use, of course. But all stones in this venture had to be overturned. She would not underestimate her adversary again. This was why Azula found herself in a quiet hallway outside Sokka's quarters.

With a smirk Azula opened the door and silently entered. She knew that Sokka was training with Piandao at the moment. Sokka's chamber consisted of two rooms really. First a small anteroom with some gilded furniture and after that a bedroom with a bathroom. Quarters fit for a minor visiting noble, something that was totally wasted on the watertribe savage, Azula thought unkindly and unjustly. Of course, this was what Azula had expected. What she had not expected was what else was in the two rooms. Azula actually stood stock still for a whole minute as she slowly surveyed the room.

The rooms were filled with books, paintings, various scrolls, weapons and models. Books were neatly stacked everywhere and paintings and drawings plastered the walls, by a five year old? On the table there was a very detailed model of a, what were they called, hot-air balloon? She did not expect this, not at all. Azula slowly worked her way around the anteroom and she studied a book here, a drawing there. The topics of the various volumes were very varied indeed. She found "Mathematics in modern times" with "The Great and Illustrious History of the Fire Nation" and of course "the Art of War" with "The Bureaucracy to Govern States in the Earth Kingdom". She closely studied some of his drawings of birds and flowers. They were very bad. Was he drunk when he drew these? Azula mused to herself as she picked up the small hot-air balloon, Sokka was studying hard it seemed. Piandao drove him hard obviously.

Suddenly she came to a halt. A half-finished painting of her and her friends in the garden caught her eye. She gently picked it up and with both her eyebrows raised, Azula studied it in detail. Ty Lee and Mai were just outlined but Azula herself was nearly finished. It was a drawing by black lead and the only thing colored were her eyes. It made her stand out in a very dramatic way. It was far better than any other drawing or painting in the room. Not good, mind you, but still not bad either. Azula slowly put it back while suddenly feeling oddly out of place. She did not know what to think of it.

She entered the bedroom and this room was also filled with books and scrolls. Both rooms were filled in a chaotic way with different things. It ought to scream to Azula's sense of perfection and order that this was totally wrong. But to Azula's surprise it didn't. It felt…Azula couldn't put a word down for what she felt actually, to her annoyance. A carved box filled with papers caught her attention and she started to read one of them, careful not to disturb anything. It was a letter from someone called Katara. Now she was getting somewhere, Azula thought with her trademark smirk. The letter in her well-manicured hands was from a girl in the North Pole. Who is she? Mother, sister, sweetheart…? Azula wondered briefly. The letter told the reader about several people that seemed like Sokka already knew about. Before Azula could finish the lengthy and prattling letter she suddenly heard someone at the door. Without hesitating Azula looked for some place to hide…

Quickly Azula jumped up on the small desk and hoisted herself up in beams in the ceiling beams. It was an old trick she had learned from a time when she spied on Zuzu. She smirked and waited to see who had entered the room. Not surprising it was Sokka. Obviously it had taken more time than she had realized to search his room. Sokka closed the door and sauntered into the bedroom, just beneath Azula. Her golden gaze followed him as he threw a wooden practice sword on the bed and to her embarrassment started to undress from the training clothes he wore. Sokka took off his shirt and Azula had an ample opportunity to view his bronze colored and well-defined torso. Well, this was unexpected and oddly gratifying, Azula thought while blushing to her own annoyance. Sokka ventured into the bathroom and Azula heard him start to fill up the bathtub with warm water. Azula waited patiently for him to get into the tub before leaving. Suddenly Sokka's pants came flying out of the bathroom door and soon followed by Sokka himself. Azula panicked for a short moment, she would not survive the embarrassment of seeing him naked! She inhaled sharply before realizing that the wretched water savage had a towel around his waist. Thank the spirits! Azula exhaled rather strongly at which she immediately froze. Had he noticed?

Thankfully not. He was busy rummaging through his closet for appropriate clothes to wear for dinner. He was humming on a tune and actually skipped while walking back to the bathroom. Azula finally heard him getting into the tub with a long and very audible sigh of contentment. Azula spared no time getting down soundlessly and quietly exiting the room. Azula closed the door as silently as possible and after that she leaned against the door while feeling oddly tense. What had just happened?

§§

Sokka was the second to leave the dinner and headed back to his room to once more change into training gear. It had been an odd dinner this time around. Not that any dinner in this spirit forsaken palace ever was normal. But this one was definitely an odd one all considered. Azula had been very quiet and even jumpy. She had actually blushed several times and every time she met Sokka's eyes she sort of winced. Even Ursa and Zuko had taken notice of her rather odd behavior. She had all but fled the room after Ursa asked if she was well. Very odd behavior for the usually very self assured princess. Thankfully Ozai had not been present at dinner, Sokka thought with a small thanks to the spirits.

Sokka changed clothes and walked unhurriedly through the palace toward where he and Piandao practiced the art of the sword. Piandao was already there and Sokka greeted him with a large smile before executing the required bow. He really liked Piandao and all the wisdom the older man possessed. He soaked up every lesson like a thirsty man without fresh water in the middle of the ocean.

"Master Piandao, what are we going to do this wonderful and exceptionally hot afternoon?" Sokka asked cheerfully. Piandao showed a small smile while studying the young man before him. Sokka had a very keen mind and it was so very rewarding to teach a man that didn't have a hidden agenda or an unhealthy ambition. Sokka was what he presented to the world, a genuinely good man. A rare thing in the viper den that was the Capital of the Fire Nation.

"We will begin with some hard training and then we will discuss the various tactics that we used in the training. Therefore you need to remember your own and your opponents' moves during the training." Piandao told Sokka with his calm and assured manner. "A sharp and keen mind is as important as fast reflexes or rehearsed moves." Piandao continued and Sokka nodded that he understood the concept of this practice.

Both men faced off against each other and after a short, and for Sokka tense moment, they started to fight. And fight they did…

§§

Azula fled from the dining room and from her mother's questions, her brother's amusement, but most of all from the peasant's presence. After his little display just before dinner Azula actually had a hard time concentrating and keep up appearances. Thank the spirits her father had not been present during that catastrophic dinner. Azula shuddered at what might have happened if he had been present. Azula was angry with herself for her lack of discipline. She needed to calm herself down. It's not like she had not seen men with bare chest before! She had been at the beach for crying out loud! But this was something else entirely, she conceded grudgingly. She decided not to venture in to his room again, it could lead to some very awkward situations as she now had discovered. She decided to train, that ought to drive silly thoughts of a tanned upper body out of her mind.

Azula walked purposely down toward the palace training grounds. Her composure returned back to her and likewise her peace of mind. Unfortunately, both her composure and peace of mind shattered when she saw Sokka unhurriedly walk down the corridor before her. He had his wooden practice sword nonchalantly resting on his shoulder. Without knowing why Azula decided to follow her opponent and see what he was up to. The peasant took his time; he stopped to talk with servants and guards alike. He actually stood and laughed with one of the chefs for a short moment. Old or young, man or women, all servants or guards left the young man with a smile and their bow or curtsy was done with genuine pleasure. Azula was many things but she was keenly observant. The peasant was very popular with servants and the guards alike. Strangely enough, especially with the Royal Guard. Azula took that information and filed it away. Overall, Azula was not really surprised. She had come to understand by Ty Lee that the peasant was friendly with ordinary people. That in itself was an answer to that, Azula sneered to no one in particular, peasants are ordinary people after all.

She followed him to where he met up with his master Piandao. They met in one of the smaller dojos around. Suddenly she wondered if he was any good with that sword. She doubted it, but, in all fairness, he had surprised her time and again. She shouldn't and wouldn't underestimate him again. Thus a curious Azula sneaked from shadow to shadow until she had a rather good view of the dojo. Sokka and his master had just faced off against each other when she settled down in a shadow near the door to the dojo. With a loud clash the fight was on. Both men attacked and defended, totally concentrated on each other and the whirling wooden blades. Sokka was faster and more agile than his master and Sokka managed to press Piandao several times. Azula was impressed despite herself. The peasant was far better then she would have imagined. But as good as Sokka was Piandao was still the master. He seemed to flow from stance to stance, just like a bender, always anticipating Sokka's moves. And Azula grudgingly had to admit that she would be hard pressed to win against him. Both men gave proof of how beautiful and deadly a swordmaster could be. The sparring ended with Piandao gently tapping his sword at Sokka's throat, a killer blow. The men finished the training and walked off to talk. Azula decided to leave them for some personal training and contemplation. It had been an interesting day to say the least.

§§

The next day Azula had all but forgotten about the water peasant and his antics. That was because she sparred with Fire Lord Azulon. Against all her previous firebending sparring partners she was well matched and usually superior to them as well. Not so here. Azula concentrated and she felt sweat rolling down her brow as she jumped, twirled and threw herself to avoid fireblast after fireblast. Azulon pressed her to her very limit and beyond. He was quicker, stronger and far more cunning. This was the second time she actually had a full out spar with the old man, the first one had been a short and humiliating affair to say the least. She could see that her grandfather had a smile of contentment, for which she was grateful at least. A large blast of red fire came rolling down on her. Without hesitating she shielded herself and let it flow right over her. She could feel the force behind it, her shield buckled but held. When the fireblast passed her she immediately countered with several precise and deadly blue fireballs. But when she could see where her fireballs had exploded there was no one there to fight, the Fire Lord was nowhere to be found. Azula slowly walked forward and abruptly, with all her power and with a shout of fury, she conjured a huge fireball that engulfed several of the huge pillars in the fire arena. Suddenly someone swept her legs from under her.

She landed with a thud and even in the fall she could see that the Fire Lord stood beside her with a flame aimed at her. That was the killing blow. The Fire lord quirked an eyebrow at her as she got up and bowed to her trainer.

"You are very adept and possess a profound knowledge of firebending, Azula," the Fire Lord said with a smile. Azula acknowledged the Fire Lord's praise with a smile of her own, she had after all stood up against the monarch for a rather lengthy fight. Unlike her father, Azulon always took time to teach her where she went wrong and never seemed upset by her mistakes. As he had said during one of her first training sessions, it's from your mistakes you can learn and adapt. The Fire Lord continued; "It's a real pleasure to train with you, my dear. Come and sit with me." He gestured toward where servants had placed two cushions and a decanter with cool water.

"Of course, my Lord and thank you for your kind words." Azula murmured with her head bowed.

"My dear, you did splendidly. There are few men or women in the Fire Nation that are your equal. And not many benders of other elements either." Fire Lord Azulon said sternly but not unkindly. "But you did make one very serious mistake that in a real fight would cost you your victory and more importantly your life." The Fire Lord continued calmly.

Azula had come to appreciate her sparring with Azulon immensely. She developed faster as a fire bender now than ever before. She was stronger, wiser and more cunning than before. And she felt genuinely appreciated by the old man. And not only for her firebending capabilities. It seemed like grandfather honestly liked her, Azula. That meant more than she could ever express with words.

"When you shielded yourself from my last attack you lost sight of your target. You rely too much on only one sense, your eyesight." The Fire Lord explained while gesturing with a cup of water. "When you were shielded I took flight and ended up right above you. Now, how could you have countered that?" He asked Azula while waiting for her answer.

Azula never felt afraid of giving a wrong answer. She took her time to go through the battle in her head several times before answering, knowing that the Fire Lord patiently let her take her that time. "When I shielded myself I also lost sight of you, therefore I should have tracked you with my ability to bend. I should have felt your fire when you flew up and above me." Azula answer was a bit hesitant first, but then more and more self-assured. "I am unconsciously already aware of all fire in my surroundings so tracking my opponent's fire should be vital to win in a fight." She knew she was right, the Fire Lord had hinted at this several times in previous training sessions. He always let her figure it out on her own, gently guiding her to the right path. She had a genuine smile on her lips when she finished speaking. Azulon shared her delight with a smile of his own.

"Until next time you will train hard to always be aware of all flames around you, Azula." The Fire Lord instructed her and continued. "It is said that the firebenders of ancient times could feel and keep track of all enemies with this skill, just by their body heat. That is a long lost skill now." Both Azulon and Azula sat contemplating what a skill like that could mean in a battle with benders of different elements.

"Now my dear, we will practice you're bending of lightning." Azulon said as he stood up. Azula blinked but did as she was told. She had practiced the moves and state of mind that the Fire Lord had taught her every day for the last three weeks but she had never practiced it with the Fire Lord. Sometimes she wondered if the Fire Lord had forgotten all about it. Apparently he had not and for that she felt grateful. "You will move with me as my shadow, do precisely what I do and let your mind become empty." The Fire Lord instructed.

Azulon took a strong pose and Azula mimicked him with ease. The man stood still for a short while and then started to move, first with a slow pace so that Azula felt the rhythm. After a short while he picked up the pace. Azula moved with equal grace as his shadow. Again and again they both moved through the motions. Azula slowly lost track of time as she danced with her grandfather, it was meditative in a way and she felt her mind become empty, there was only the dance, the kata.

Suddenly she heard her grandfather. "Now". With a deafening boom two lightning bolts came forth from the two mighty firebenders. Azula's eyes opened wide and she stood frozen in shock. She had done it! She had conjured a great, wonderful and beautiful lightning bolt! With a lovely and joyful laugh Azula let out her pure joy of the moment. The Fire Lord laughed with her, shared her joy while remembering a moment like this some thirty years ago when his beloved Iroh learned to conjure lightning.

"You should celebrate, my dear," The Fire Lord said while taking her hands in his. "You are the youngest firebender in history that has mastered lightning. You should be proud, as much as I am with you, my dear Azula. You will be truly great" The Fire Lord continued. Azula felt something very different at that moment. She felt pride and she felt cared for. By him. Because she somehow knew that he not only referred to her firebending. It was a very strange but good feeling.

"Thank you, grandfather, thank you so very much" Azula said sincerely to the old man before her.

§§

They were all gathered for dinner and this time Prince Ozai was with them. But not even his presence could dampen the good mood both Azula and Sokka felt, for different reasons. Sokka had finally managed to beat Piandao! It was unexpected and the next bouts he had lost soundly but he was getting better and better. And when Ozai tried to burst his bubble Sokka just shrugged it off. No one around the table was aware of his achievement and probably wouldn't care, but for Sokka this was a great day. Azula's achievement on the other hand was well known. She was now the youngest lightningbender in history! Strangely, or not so strange when you thought about it, it was this family after all, no one around the table seemed glad Azula had managed this remarkable feat. Not her brother for obvious reasons. Not her mother since she didn't care very much about her own daughter. And not her father since it was not him that had taught her this remarkable achievement. It was only Sokka that openly and sincerely congratulated her on her success. She took the professed congratulation from Sokka like it meant nothing but secretly she was grateful for it.

So the dinner proceeded in strange silence until the doors opened up and the ruling monarch himself entered and stopped just inside. The entire room went quiet and after a very short while everyone bowed low to the Fire Lord. All except Sokka who seemed a bit confused by the bowing from the royal family. He wasn't very used to see the Fire Lord in all his might since he usually only met him in private. But he soon found his stride and bowed low to the Fire Lord as well.

"We are about to meet up with the falconer shortly. You need to change to a more fitting attire." The Fire Lord said, addressing the room as whole while adjusting his arm padding where the falcon would sit.

Confusion reigned in the room. Ursa and Zuko just looked confused, but both Azula and Ozai felt panic surge through them. Had they missed an invitation to go falconer with the Fire Lord? Ozai opened his mouth to speak but someone beat him to it.

"What, now! In the middle of dinner?" Sokka exclaimed with a great deal of shock. Sokka looked at the Fire Lord and then to his half-finished plate. His gaze seemed to convey that this was a very bad timing indeed.

"Why yes, young master Sokka." The Fire Lord said with a hint of smile. "As a Fire Lord I can do such a wretched thing." The Fire Lord was well aware of Sokka's love for food. The other dinner participants were in different states of shock or denial when they heard the conversation between the mighty Fire Lord and the young water tribe boy unfold.

Sokka got to his feet and bowed to the royal family while excusing himself. He turned to the Fire Lord and walked up to him as if that was the most natural thing in the world. "So, I beat master Piandao today." Sokka exclaimed happily to the Fire Lord. "I don't know who was the most surprised but a win is still a win." Sokka continued with the same cheerfulness.

"That is great, master Sokka." The Fire Lord replied with a smile. "I must congratulate you on such an accomplishment. Not many men can defeat master Piandao." The Fire Lord said while turning around and started walking out of the room. "You have read the books I have been giving you?" The Fire Lord inquired of the young man beside him. The answer was lost to the royal family as the door closed behind the Fire Lord and the young foreigner.

Four very confused and shocked royals sat there wondering what just had happened.

§§

Author Note:

Sorry for taking my time to update. I have been busy with another story titled "The Seven Sins of Sokka and Azula". It's a challenge I received from Fanwright. It's a story that will have seven stand-alone stories centered on the different sins. Check it out but be aware that it is rated M. Four chapters done, three to go!:)

I'm aware that I don't have very much interaction between the characters in this or my previous chapter. That is deliberate since I want Azula to slowly approach Sokka, to be intrigued by him. So I'm taking it slow.

Finally I had Azula lightningbend. It worked out well I think. What do you think?

I must say that I have a great time with Azula spying on Sokka.

Some notes on Azula and Sokka as characters from my perspective. Azula is very observant and she notices things. Sokka is also very observant but not very good at hiding his feelings. So he is easy to read for someone like Azula. On the other hand, Azula can't comprehend Sokka's actions or what his goals are. As for now, they still stand very far apart.

My last scene with Azulon interrupting the Fire Royals dinner and sauntering away with Sokka of all people I had envisioned several chapters ago. I found it to be very amusing. Next chapter will deal with the fallout so to speak.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The walk toward the training grounds today was a bit…strange, Sokka mused. There were a lot more fancy people around for one thing. Nobles and officials seemed to spring out of walls and floors to greet him. He had managed to make a correct and courteous bow to all the different nobles at least. Master Piandao had drilled him mercilessly with proper court etiquette. But in all truthfulness, Sokka hadn't managed to get the hang of it. Really now, it was so confusing! Why was it important to acknowledge the highest ranking noble or official first when meeting and last when leaving? Or, why had the youngest noble always the honor make the obligatory salute to the Fire Lord health at every official dinner? What was that all about?

All in all, it was very confusing for Sokka but he did try to learn. Either way, they would be great topics for storytelling when he went home at least. Even now he could amaze his sister with his stories, but he was not sure she if she actually believed him. With a sigh Sokka had to admit that he would not have believed it if Katara in turn had told him of such strangeness.

The second issue that was unusual for today, and it really made his skin crawl to tell the truth, was that he walked in a kind of a silent bubble. All chatter and soft talking stopped when he passed by. The nobles just stared and studied him. He usually enjoyed talking to servants and some guards that he had befriended, but they seemed to be elsewhere and the few that Sokka saw made very courteous bows or curtsies, as if he was royalty or a noble himself. And that spooked him out even more because they had never treated him like that before. Sokka didn't know how to react to this new behavior so he just nodded to them or ignored them all together. Of course, the nobles picked up on this to.

It was a wild eyed young man that entered the room where master Piandao taught him about, well, everything. Piandao looked up from where he was reading an old and well-worn book. He studied the young man for a short while. Sokka seemed to be very upset and Piandao knew why. He had been harassed by several nobles and other courtiers as well while walking here. The players of the Great Game had finally taken notice of the young foreigner and now they all tried to figure out what this new Pai Sho tile meant for them and their schemes.

It was a very well known fact that the Fire Lord had suddenly come back out of his self-imposed isolation and taken a very firm hand on the reign of the nation again. And with that very action lots of important people lost power and influence. You could not see it if you were not aware of it, but the Caldera was in turmoil. And with this turmoil came danger. The Great Game was a very dangerous game at the moment. Fortunes were won and lost overnight and the use of assassins was not unheard of. And in these murky and dangerous waters Sokka had swum unaware of the impact his actions might cause. With a small and secretive smile Piandao put down his book and gestured for Sokka to sit down. It was a bit amusing really when you thought about it. As Sokka stumbled into Azulon's private chamber and played that Pai Sho game he had changed everything in the Fire Nation, without knowing and without an agenda. Now, how to make him understand this new reality?

"You seem a bit troubled, young master Sokka. What's on your mind?" Piandao asked his protégé with a reassuring voice and manner. "Did you not have a great time yesterday? I heard your falcon took down several dovegulls all by himself. You must be pleased!"

Sokka eased himself down into the chair that he used when he and master Piandao had their discussions. And with ease meant falling down like a stack of hay, strange to consider that this boy could be so graceful with a sword and so awkward in other situations. The room Piandao used for his sessions with Sokka was not large but airy. He had placed two comfortable chairs opposing each other with a small table between them just by the large windows. The room had a magnificent view over both the palace and the city beyond. Two tables could also be found in the room. One filled with books, maps and scrolls. The other empty but for some painting tools. A small shelf could be found in the room as well and it was filled with nearly everything you needed to teach a young man like Sokka.

"The world has gone mad!" Sokka exclaimed with a shudder. "Suddenly every noble or high-ranking official in the palace wants to greet and wish me a fine day! It's like being stalked by smiling leopardwolfs! It's scary I tell you!" Sokka continued with a new shudder. "And my servant- or guard-friends treat me like I'm the Fire Lord himself and that's just wrong!" Sokka finished while rubbing his face. After a little while he looked at Piandao with pleading and desperate eyes while gesturing out the window and to the palace. "What is going on out there?"

Piandao made a soothing gesture and took up a small bell that he rang. His personal butler Fat entered quietly and served his master and Sokka tea. Piandao was quiet and thus forced Sokka to calm down. When Fat silently left the room Piandao finally answered Sokka.

"You have to understand, young master Sokka, that there are many powerful people here in the Fire Nation that crave power and influence." Piandao said with a calm voice. "And to gain power and influence you need access to the Fire Lord since he and only he has the right to rule the Fire Nation. And he and his appointed officials can delegate said power. You have read about how the Fire Nation is governed so this is not news to you, young master Sokka, now is it?" Here Piandao received a nod from Sokka. "What do you believe happens when the Fire Lord is unwilling to govern his realm or is absent so to speak?"

Sokka considered this new and rather disturbing thought carefully. He had a small frown while contemplating the consequences of the Fire Nation with an absent ruler.

"Well, shouldn't Prince Ozai take over?" Sokka said tentatively. Piandao said nothing as he could see that Sokka was not really finished. "But he has not so that must signify something..." Sokka continued slowly. "That can only mean that there are other powerful nobles that wield influence. But that makes no sense since the Fire Lord is fully and actively in charge." The last sentence was a statement from the young man.

Piandao nodded approvingly at Sokka's reasoning. "You are right in regards that it ought to be Prince Ozai that should have taken charge if the Fire Lord was incapacitated. But he is in strong disfavor with the Fire Lord and the court knows that." Piandao answered Sokka and continued. "And Fire Lord Azulon was not totally absent, just enough. You didn't know, you couldn't know but before you came along the Fire Lord was a distant and absent ruler. He had been so since his son Prince Iroh and grandson Prince Lu Ten died several years ago." Piandao could see the astonishment in Sokka's expression.

"You see master Sokka, after you interacted with the Fire Lord he came back to us, to actively rule again. For that, many of us are very grateful. Fire Lord Azulon is a wise and great ruler of our nation and beloved by many." Here Piandao took a slight pause to drink some tea while contemplating how to continue. "But with the return of the Fire Lord many powerful men and women lost their access to the rule of the nation. So now uncertainty and turmoil runs amok at the Caldera when men and women scheme to maintain power."

Sokka contemplated this in silence for a long while. This was news to him. Of course Sokka understood that it was a great distinction between ruling the South Pole with some ten thousand inhabitants and the Fire Nation with their millions. But still, it was mind boggling to even contemplate that the Fire Lord had been anything else than forceful and in charge.

"So that must mean that there are several other players contending?" Sokka asked but continued before Piandao could answer. "But why the unexpected interest in me? I'm just a foreigner and a rather insignificant one at that!" Sokka exclaimed. Piandao had smiled a bit ruefully when Sokka used the word player. He caught on quickly.

"There are several factions in the court. The alliances shift constantly but the most powerful, beside the Fire Lord and his allies, would be Prince Ozai's. He has a strong ally in Admiral Zhao with his cronies. Both factions are aggressive and lean toward using military might to deal with our neighbors. The second powerful faction is lead by Lord Tian, you know his daughter Mai, and he is sometimes allied with Princess Ursa and her faction. Of course there are several other lesser factions, but they are all allied with one or two of the great five mentioned before." Piandao sighed and frowned before continuing. "By now they have come to understand that you are a close confidant to the Fire Lord and thus an unknown player in this so called Great Game. Foreigner or not, the schemers intend to use you to gain influence. You can understand why they seemed to fawn over you just now?" Piandao inquired of Sokka.

Sokka felt dazed and probably appeared so, too. This was a quite a bit to take in to say the least. What did this mean for him? And it did explain a lot when it came to the royal family and how they interacted. Ozai and Ursa seemed to be enemies? What a happy marriage! Sokka thought cynically. It also explained Azula's and Zuko's weird relationships with their parents. For the first time in a long while Sokka really wanted to go home, away from this crazy place.

"So what does this mean for me?" Sokka voiced to Piandao. He couldn't keep a bit of whining out of his voice to his embarrassment. "And it does not explain the servant's behavior either." Sokka continued and nearly held his breath while anticipating Piandao's answer.

"It means nothing and everything." Piandao said cryptically to Sokka's annoyance. "You are protected by the Fire Lord. He has very publicly made sure everyone knows you are under his protection. You are untouchable now but also someone to take notice of." Piandao continued slowly. "As long as you keep your head down you will be left alone. But know this, young master Sokka, that your actions also have given you many friends. The nobles have figured out that you have been the very reason for the return of the Fire Lord. So have the servants and the common folk. They respect and hold you in high regard for that. You have friends in the Fire Nation now."

Both men sat in silence for a long time and enjoyed their tea. But both knew that Sokka's carefree time at the palace was at an end.

§§

Azula hurried down a corridor as she was summoned by her father. While she swiftly paced down a wide stair Azula's thoughts went back to the watertribe peasant. The boy seemed to be constantly on her mind lately. She just couldn't figure him out! And that was very frustrating indeed. How had she missed that he and the Fire Lord were so close? And how close indeed? It seemed the peasant had transformed from insignificant to a player to be reckoned with in a heartbeat. She felt like a fool in so many ways. Had he planned to take her down? To go through her friends to do just that? She had to carefully question Mai and Ty Lee over this. Could they still be trusted? But if he was high in the Fire Lord's favor, why did Azulon treat her so well? She had learned so much from the Fire Lord. She felt like she was placed in a vise – trapped between her desire to learn more from the sovereign and feel appreciated for being something more than just a bender to just go back to please her father again, to be his perfect heir.

Azula forcefully put her thoughts aside as she had arrived to where she was summoned, her father's study. Two guards opened the large doors and announced her arrival. Azula stepped into the large room. It was studiously clean and as usual there wasn't much on display. Her father didn't like opulence, a trait she shared. Ozai was sitting in a high-backed chair and he was not alone. Admiral Zhao graced the room with his vile presence. Azula despised the towering sneering man. He always treated her just shy of insolence and his eyes on her body made her skin crawl. He was her father's closest ally and friend since childhood. And for that reason Azula held her tongue. Azula walked up to her father and made a perfect bow.

"Ahh, Princess Azula. You have finally arrived." Ozai drawled while smiling condescendingly. Azula felt her stomach go cold at the remark and at the tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as always, Princess Azula." Zhao made a small bow to her while giving her that trademark sneer of his. His eyes were that of a predator. "We have been discussing you to be precise. I must congratulate you on your new ability to generate lightning." Zhao continued. His eyes said he was neither impressed nor sincere in his congratulations to the princess. "I will now take my leave. I must be back to the naval headquarter and you two have much to discuss I believe." Zhao once more sketched a bow to her and then a marginally deeper one to her father. Then he was gone. Insolent man!

"What can I do for you, father?" Azula asked her father. She usually didn't show any impatience but the revelation about the peasant had rattled her and let's not forget the kiss she now "owed" him. It set her on edge to say the least.

"You know better than to show impatience with me, Azula!" Ozai rebuked her. Azula cursed herself and immediately apologized to her father. Ozai studied her for a very long time. "Did you know that the wretched watertribe savage has private lessons with the Fire Lord on a weekly basis?" The words were flung at Azula like fire-projectiles. Fast and lethal.

"No, father, I was not aware that the Fire Lord had any interactions with the peasant." Azula answered steadily. How could she have known? But her answer did not please her father. It seemed that she should have known about it. Sure enough…

"You train with the Fire Lord several times a week. How come you didn't know of that wretched watertribe savage's influence on my father?" Ozai asked her furiously. "What use do I have of you?" he continued coldly.

Azula felt dread coursing through her body. This didn't go well. At all. "I'm your most faithful servant, father." Azula said smoothly. Any lesser man or woman would not remain steadfast in the face of her father's wrath. "I will not fail in any mission you assign me to, father." Azula continued, not showing any of the turmoil she felt inside her.

"So, you are still my faithful and obedient daughter?" Ozai asked softly. Now once again calm, Ozai rose from his chair and walked over to Azula and raised her head with two fingers so that he could study her eyes. He looked deep into them as if to catch a glimpse of her soul. Anyone else would have shown nerves when Ozai studied them, but not Azula. "Yes, I can see that you are." With a smirk Ozai continued. "You will report back to me exactly what you and my father speak of. And you will befriend that cursed savage and make sure he is no threat to me and my plans. Isolate him." Ozai commanded as he strode toward his desk.

Yes, she was in a vise.

§§

Azula returned to her room deep in thought. She did not appreciate the mission she had received since it was extremely dangerous. If she didn't please her father he would punish her harshly and she might lose his favor, perhaps forever. And if the Fire Lord discovered that she spied on him she might end up punished like her father, whipped like a common criminal. If she wasn't just executed on the spot or banished from the Fire Nation. She was in a dangerous situation indeed. This needed careful consideration and planning.

Suddenly she saw him walking out from a corner, Sokka. He seemed troubled and wary. Strangely she didn't feel the usual anger when she saw him. Well, not so much anyway. She felt something else, it was like a weak flame but it was there. She felt respect toward him. He had befriended the Fire Lord and thus made her father's well-laid plans go to pieces. And let's not forget that he managed to win over her and she now owed him a kiss…

He was rather handsome all things considered. Those mesmerizing eyes of his that changed color from sparkling light blue when he laughed to deep blue when angered were truly amazing. Not that she would ever be swayed by good looks and blue eyes. Blue eyes at that! That was just ridiculous! But he was not afraid of her, not really. Lost in her thoughts Azula had not noticed that she had stopped and stood there watching Sokka.

Sokka was troubled to say the least. Suddenly he was aware of the snake-pit that he lived in, blissfully unaware just this morning. He should have seen it, all the clues were there to be seen. Really, what kind of a society encouraged blind ambition? At the expense of friends and family alike? It was so totally alien to his life at the South Pole. And now he suddenly and unintended had become a player in this so called Great Game. He already knew what to do, really. He would continue to learn from master Piandao and Fire Lord Azulon. The Fire Lord had taken him under his wing and Sokka considered the old man a true friend. And a man of the watertribe always stood by his friends. Sokka sighed and looked around. He had been standing in hallway staring unseeingly at a statue of some long-forgotten hero of the Fire Nation. He looked around and discovered Princess Azula standing just a little bit away glancing at him. Well, not staring or studying either, just…looking?

She appeared alert as usual. Back straight as a rod and her bangs framed her face beautifully. She had her red lipstick on and her golden eyes sparkled in the morning sun, captivating as always. But today something was amiss. Azula didn't have her ever-present smirk gracing her features. She didn't look like she plotted the downfall of some unfortunate soul, with no hidden agenda that men or women should remain awake in the small hours worrying about. No, at this moment she just looked like any other young woman her age. She was an enigma for him. The Great Game be damned, Sokka intended to unravel that mystery if that was the last thing he did!

"Hello there Azula." Sokka said kindly with a small smile, unaware that his eyes sparkled in the light. The princess blinked when she was spoken to. She seemed a bit distracted. "What a lovely morning, is it not?" Sokka asked and turned to face her.

Azula had to remind herself not to be lost in those blue eyes. She looked out and noticed the clear blue sky and tranquil ocean down below the palace.

"Why, yes it is." Azula answered and then winced internally. She really sucked at small talk. How did people go about talking nonsense to each other? Fortunately she was saved by Sokka.

"I should have been sitting inside with master Piandao and studying various subjects but he gave me the day off." Sokka said with an easy smile, gesturing as he always did when he talked. "Now I find myself with a free day and nothing to do. What are you up to?" Sokka asked the fire princess.

"Today I will train on an assignment with my firebending I received last session and later I will attend my practice with the Fire Lord." Azula answered, still without the usual smirk.

"I will visit the city to buy me some new clothes and perhaps something to eat. You want to come along?" Sokka asked, he had now decided on how to spend his day emboldened by Azula's lack of anger. "It could be fun!" He continued with a small grin.

Azula wondered what he was up to. Out shopping with commoners? Why would she do that? But that grin made her curious and perhaps it could be…fun? She highly doubted it, though. But her father had commanded her to befriend him. So why not?

"Come on Azula, I won't bite!" Sokka continued. "We could perhaps entice Ty Lee and Mai to join us when it's time to eat. It will be a fun day in the City. What do you say?"

"Alright, I will join you for an excursion into the City." Azula said slowly. Sokka actually laughed out-loud when she gave her consent to her mild surprise. "But I warn you, no shenanigans! You make a fool out of me and you're a dead man!" Azula warned him and suddenly her usual smirk was back in place but Sokka didn't find it so very frightening anymore.

With a laugh Sokka followed her out into the bright new day.

§§

Author Notes:

Alright, this was a filler chapter in a way. Don't worry, this story is not about Fire Nation politics. But I wanted you to have the back-story for why the Fire Royals are so weird. And you will have more understanding when the future twists and turns unfold. _Edited 2015-11-03: I was very wrong – this is a lot of political dealings in this story. _

So, Sokka is firmly in the Fire Lord faction, Zuko is in the Ursa faction and Azula is in the Ozai faction.

Introduced a new player – Admiral Zhao!

Finally, Sokka and Azula talking like two human beings. Great stuff and it finally happened, in chapter 11 and 20 k words in! I just love this couple, they are so great together!

Soulhope the wolf; Yeah, this takes place during book one. Still, I must confess that I have not kept track of time in my story.

Airichan623; I'm aware that I have been neglecting Zuko as a character a bit but I have some plans to remedy that. All in due time.

I hope you enjoy the ride!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sokka was eager to explore the great capitol of the Fire Nation. He was so eager he had to force himself to walk beside Azula at a leisurely pace. He had only glimpsed the city before. The closest he had come lately was when the Fire Lord had taken him out to hunt with birds of prey. It was so enticing to know that there was a new world out there to explore and get to know, new smells, languages, people, tastes, songs and cultures. He looked over impatiently to Azula who didn't look impressed by her surroundings at all. She didn't appear bored, but she didn't look like she had a good time either.

People around them did take notice of them. Partly because of the two very imposing guards that followed them closely and regarded every man, woman and child as a potential assassin. And some of the animals too actually. They probably couldn't spell to the word "fun". Sokka had been rather annoyed when he understood that they would be a part of his amazing city experience. And then we had Azula. Her headpiece was a dead giveaway that she was _the_ Princess Azula. Sokka had never heard so much "ohh" and "ahh" in his life and all the bowing was just too much. No wonder she had an inflated opinion of herself, really.

"You look like you have never been to great city before." Azula said with a smirk. "Oh, wait, you haven't, have you?" Azula purred maliciously.

Sokka couldn't be riled; he was too excited over everything new to say the least. "You are very correct, Azula." Sokka answered easily while contemplating various utensils in a store's open windows and doors. After a little while his attention was drawn to a store specialized on spices. "You know I have not been outside the South Pole before. So of course this is really exciting!" Sokka said cheerfully to Azula, determined not to let the princess get to him.

"Oh, a free sample!" he exclaimed before taking a generous dollop of some powdery substance. That turned out to be a mistake. It was the spice that the locals dipped the already spicy meat in. Sokka's face went all red before he displayed a remarkable knowledge of cursing. Azula just rolled her eyes at her companion's foolery.

A short while later after Sokka had recovered and was happily rummaging through a pile of some junk; Azula wondered why the spirits she had allowed herself to be dragged into the hot, smelly City. Well, the sight of Sokka nearly dying of too much emberspice did make her smile, of course. At least until the store owner had taken pity on the silly foreigner and given him a jug of milk to sooth the fire on his tongue. Then suddenly she heard a commotion further down the street.

In an instant Sokka was at her side. "Look Azula, air-nomads!" Sokka exclaimed with such excitement she actually jumped. Then she felt him take hold of her hand as he started off toward the air-nomads with her in tow. She should have been furious that he or anybody manhandled her in this way. She was angry, really, she was. But for some reason she found herself be drawn by Sokka deftly through the throng of people toward the commotion and the air-nomads. She heard some cursing and shouting behind her when her two guards suddenly understood that their charge was moving rapidly away from them.

Sokka stopped just down the street at a small square. A small procession of air-nomads walked slowly through the milling crowd. They were all bald and they all had saffron clothing. The leader was an elderly female monk that looked ancient. Sokka was really excited by now. He had never come across the fabled air-nomads before. His eyes glittered with keyed up happiness and he had totally forgotten that he still held the princess' hand. Azula had not. It was a peculiar feeling to be treated in this manner, as a friend perhaps? As an equal? While Azula was busy trying to figure out what she felt the procession of monks had come closer and Sokka finally let go of her hand.

When the monks perceived the fire princess they all stopped and regarded Azula. The ancient but spry leader said with a surprisingly strong and deep voice. "We are honored to meet the esteemed Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. We have come from a faraway land to seek the Song within the Song." The monk's voice carried over the noise of the city. "Have you heard its tone, beat and lyric?" the ancient monk continued. The people all around slowly turned all their attention toward the monks and their princess. A spectacle was always welcome.

While Azula contemplated on an adequate answer Sokka spoke up. "Greetings friend of the Air, we do not know of the Song within the Song and we have not heard it's tone, beat and lyric." Sokka bowed slightly to the monks after he finished his little talk. The monks regarded him in a new light, something not lost on Azula. Where had he learned to correctly answer air-nomads greetings? Determined not to be outdone by Sokka, whom was a foreigner in her country to boot, Azula drew herself up imperiously.

"But we always offer a place to rest, bread to eat and a fire to warm, to our friends from lands afar." Azula answered with the ancient rite of welcome in the Fire Nation. The monks seemed pleased with her answer and they bowed deeply to her.

"We thank you, children of Fire, may your fires always burn and never die out." The monks answered back before they walked away. Sokka's open admiration of her reply made her smirk proudly. Suddenly they both became aware of the hushed crowd that stared at them. Azula blinked and wondered what they wanted now? She was neither used to crowds nor common people and she got a bit uneasy. Sokka on the other hand knew first-hand from being the son of the high chief that the crowd wanted to be a part of what just had happened, to be part of the honor that was just received.

Sokka approached Azula, took her hand and raised it high. "All honor to the Fire Nation, all honor to its people!" Sokka proclaimed loudly. A slow cheer rose up from the crowd and then they all clapped strongly before slowly dispersing, milling around with a pleased mumbling.

"I'm hungry." Sokka stated to the world in general and Azula in particular. Azula was confused over the reaction of the crowd. She had been cheered before but always from a great distance and never because of something she had done directly. This day was slowly turning into a very interesting day to say the least.

§§

Mai and Zuko had thought to enjoy a quiet day for themselves in Mai's mansion. Mai's parents and her mother in particular did not approve of "dating" or of Mai bringing home boys for the world to gossip about. And with the world they meant the nobles of the Fire Nation of course. Needless to say, Mai never brought home boys to the mansion; she was their most dutiful daughter after all. But when the first boy she did bring home was the Prince of the Fire Nation their attitudes changed rather spectacularly in Mai's humble opinion.

Her life had changed dramatically for the better lately. She had more…fun. Spending time with her friends was more rewarding these days. But what made the biggest difference to her life at the moment was sitting beside her. Zuko looked a bit out of his depth but his upbringing in the royal palace had made him adept in managing all kind of situations. Like being on a second date with a girl and having her parents sitting on the other side of the table… This was a disaster! Mai really liked this young man and why couldn't her parents just go away? Silently Mai prayed for a miracle to happen.

"My lord, my lady." The polite voice of her father's butler interrupted the stifling awkwardness of Mai's second and most likely last date in her lifetime. Every eye turned to the butler who didn't seem at all disturbed by the various looks he received. A poisonous one from her mother who didn't want this meeting interrupted for anything in the world, Zuko's slightly wild look and Mai's, at this moment, rather desperate one.

"A young man is calling on Lady Mai, he presented himself as the Lord of the White Lands." All eyes swirled to Mai that raised an eyebrow at the presentation. Her mother's look told Mai that there would be hell to pay for this interruption, breach of etiquette and propriety. Then he continued and made it all worse. "He wants you to join him and his lady friend to go out and eat at, and I quote, 'a swell place with the common people'. He also said he would not take no for an answer." The butler finished and you could hear the faint disapproval in his tone of voice. The silence was deafening. Before her mother could explode Mai decided to go for it. What could possibly be worse than this botched date anyway and she did have a strong suspicion on who this Lord of the White Lands might be. "Send him and his friend in." Mai stated firmly.

The servant took Sokka through Mai's palace, his demeanor had changed from disapproving to rather alarmed when the lady friend turned out to be Princess Azula. It was an impressive building and it was clear to all that whoever lived here had power to wield. But it did not unnerve Sokka at all. He was after all a guest at the royal palace and had seen more impressive rooms and hallways. Besides, it didn't impress him – it was your actions that were important.

They were ushered into a beautiful room that had large open windows filling the room with light. Around a small table sat Mai and to his surprise Zuko. Now, this was very interesting indeed. The other two people had to be Mai's parents. They both looked very disapproving over the interruption. But that turned into amazement when they recognized Azula. Zuko had a rather wild look in his eye and Mai's raised eyebrow and stiff posture told him that she was rather desperate but over what he could not tell.

All but Zuko rose to greet Azula with perfectly performed bows. Azula graciously acknowledged them; she was not pleased to see her brother. And the feeling was mutual - that much was evident by the strain in their greetings. But all eyes fell on Sokka when he spoke up.

"A great pleasure to meet you Lord Tian, my Lady." Sokka said cheerfully and bowed low to Mai's father and her mother. "I'm Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, Lord of the White Lands and I have the honor to call your daughter my friend." By Azula's reaction, just a glance in Sokka's direction, told Mai that she had not been present when Sokka introduced himself or her to the household staff. Sokka had now turned to Mai and sketched a bow toward her, his eyes glittering with mischief.

"It's always a pleasure to meet you, Lady Mai." Sokka said politely and couldn't resist adding. "The Fire Lord has asked me about you and of course I told him that you are full of life as always."

Once more the room fell silent. Everyone in the room was surprised by this revelation and wondered over it. When did that occur?

But Mai and Sokka were unfazed by the sudden silence. He was mocking her! She fought down the urge to stab her friend then and there. Wretched water tribe buffoon! "I will show you life Sokka!" Mai growled at him, her eyes flashing. No wonder Azula wanted to blast him to kingdom come on a regular basis, his teasing was unbearable! "Why are you here?" Her eyes told him that he better have a good purpose…

"Princess Azula and me are about to find someplace to eat and we of course wondered if you and Prince Zuko could be enticed to join us?" Sokka said easily with a wide gesture. Annoyed as she was, Mai was tempted to tag along, just to get away from her parents. She hesitated a bit. That gave her mother the opportunity to chime in.

"We would be most honored if you wished to dine at our house, my Princess?" Lady Giya said with a small smile. Zuko warily eyed the woman and Mai decided then and there to go out with Sokka and Azula, nothing could be worse than a dinner with her parents right now.

"Oh no, we can't, I'm afraid." Sokka said politely. "We need to eat at an establishment within the city. It's vital for the royals to have the feel of the common people as you well know." Sokka said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It wasn't. You could tell by the confused looks from her parents and Zuko and the annoyed look from Azula.

§§

After they had fetched Ty Lee, who had been gushing with joy over this adventure, the five young friends found themselves sitting around a simple round table at an inn that had been recommended to Sokka by some random citizen for serving great meals. Surprisingly it did. Azula enjoyed herself and that was surprising in itself, too. Right now on her right Ty Lee was busy talking to Zuko about where to find and purchase certain pink outfits and Sokka on her left Sokka spoke softly with Mai. Sokka appeared to tease Mai again, she seemed a bit annoyed with him.

Finding Zuko at Mai's house had been interesting indeed. She had to find out more about it at another time. Ty Lee ought to know. Suddenly Sokka heard what Ty Lee had said about where to buy clothes and happily joined in on the conversation. Zuko took the chance to tactically disengage and turn to Mai with a small smile. They talked softly with each other and Mai's smile to Zuko was radiant.

After a short while when Ty Lee had managed to force Zuko to tell her about his date with Mai, to Mai's slight annoyance, Sokka turned to Azula and smirked at her.

"This is fun, I'm glad you tagged along, Azula." Sokka said with that honest smile of his. His eyes were light blue and mesmerizing. Of course, she couldn't know that her own eyes sparkled like molten gold and the sight of her genuine smile made Sokka have millions of butterflies fluttering in his stomach. "We should hang out more, you know. There is so much more to explore, to reveal." Sokka continued, not knowing if he talked about the world or about Azula.

"Why, I have to agree with you for the first time ever." Azula told him, still with that genuine smile on her lips. She had had a very entertaining day so far and dinner had been very pleasant indeed. For the first time in forever she had felt content and at peace during a meal. Sokka had been fun to hang around with. Still there were some questions. "What is this Lord of the White Lands nonsense that you presented yourself with before?" Azula drawled and looked Sokka in the eye, wondering how eyes could be so blue.

Sokka smiled broadly before answering her. "The correct title is actually Master and Watcher over the White Lands." Sokka's eyes took on a new intensity when he started to explain to Azula about his homeland. And for the first time she felt curious and truly wondered about how his life had been before he came here. How did he live in the frozen white lands of the South?

"It's an ancient title that the first-born son of the high chief always has, it's like a hereditary title in a way." Sokka explained and continued. "The White Lands are a great glacier that can be very dangerous to be near. Great storms and large icebergs plague the area and it is easy to get lost and perish if you are not careful. It's the watcher's job to make sure people are safe while traveling in the area." Sokka suddenly seemed far away, probably home and on the ice plains of the glacier with a storm soon to arrive. "Nowadays we don't need to cross it when we travel. We go by boat now. So it's a title most people have forgotten about."

Azula couldn't help but smirk a bit. "So you are Lord over a completely useless land, that is what you are saying, is it not?" Azula teased Sokka and made him bristle a little. "Really, the correct title should be Lord of Nothing." She continued, enjoying the moment. Sokka grimaced at her but after that he just smiled at her and answered simply "Yeah, and it is enough for me." They turned back to their friends and smiled a bit at how Ty Lee managed to turn everything Zuko told her to something extremely romantic, much to Sokka's and Azula's amusement and to Mai's and Zuko's embarrassment.

"I have to leave for the palace soon." Azula said to Sokka while still watching her friends. "I need to prepare for my firebending practice with the Fire Lord." She finished, feeling her good mood slowly turning sour. She hadn't decided yet on how to proceed with her father's command to spy on the Fire Lord. She had managed not to think about it during her excursion into the city but now it slowly came back to her again.

"Can I come and watch? " Sokka asked out of the blue. Azula whipped her head around to regard him. He looked sincere and his eyes held nothing but curiosity. She felt her own curiosity match his.

"Why?" Azula asked simply but a bit warily. What game did he play now?

Sokka once more bestowed on her that honest smile that captivated her so. "I have heard a lot about firebending and how awesome it is. I believe it is time I actually see if it is as beautiful as you all say." Suddenly Sokka's smile turned all mysterious. "And I really want to see your blue fire, Princess Azula."

§§

Author Note:

I wanted to give the Air-nomads a reason to actually travel and being nomads. A lost reason to find something obscure? Why not! I found inspiration for this from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time and his travelling folk.

How to reign differs a bit between the South Pole with their tens of thousands of habitants and the Fire Nation with their millions in my mind. I believe ruling in the South Pole is more hands on, so to speak.

I have to say this once more, Sokka's and Mai's interaction is really fun to write. Both characters work very well together and I have some plans for a future story with them in a romantically way. If you would like to read some great stories with them as main characters you should check out authors Lopy777 and Menamebephil. They have written some truly enjoyable fiction about Mai and Sokka and other stories too, of course.

Up next are some blue fire, a moon and an invitation to a birthday party.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

To Sokka's surprise Azula had allowed him to accompany her to the training session with the Fire Lord. But if the Fire Lord wanted him gone he had to leave, immediately! And if he made a fool out of himself, her royal majesty or the Fire Lord, Azula had informed him in length and with big words that she would burn him badly and _then_ become unfriendly. Sokka didn't really listen but readily agreed to those terms. As if he would make a fool out of himself? Hilarious thought really!

Azula had to change into her training attire so they agreed to meet up outside the halls to the Fire Lord's private wing. Sokka dashed away to fetch his notebook and something to eat. After all, it had been nearly two hours since he had dined with his friends in the Caldera. Well, one and a half hour would be more precise. So, Sokka found himself lingering outside the entrance to the Fire Lord's private wing and waiting for Azula. Sokka spent the time eating an applepear, fresh fruits wear a delight Sokka couldn't get enough of. Fresh fruits were rare at the South Pole for, well, obvious reasons. Suddenly the opulent doors opened wide and an imposing officer stepped outside, just shortly away from Sokka. The man looked like he had received some very disturbing news. Sokka regarded the man keenly and with curiosity. It seemed the Fire Lord had not gone easy on him.

After the doors closed softly behind the man, the officer suddenly became aware that he was not alone. His cold eyes found Sokka and a cruel smirk graced his features.

"You must be the esteemed guest from the South Pole that every noble in the city is talking about." The man drawled condescendingly, not really questioning but more stating a fact. Sokka felt an instant dislike for the towering man. "My name is Zhao." The officer continued and it looked like he expected Sokka to recognize the name. Sokka actually did recognize it but made no outwardly response. It seemed to irritate the man. "What brings you to the Fire Lord's doorstep, esteemed guest from the watertribe of the South?" Zhao asked and it was clear that he didn't believe Sokka to be an esteemed guest of any kind.

Sokka felt anger forming in his center, it was cold and hard. "I'm invited to an important meeting." Sokka said with a cold smile, unconsciously positioned his stance as master Piandao had taught him to when he was near an enemy that could strike at any moment. "When the Fire Nation's royalty makes an invitation it is wise to obey." Sokka continued smoothly. Zhao actually sneered a bit at the answer.

"And what, pray, is this meeting about then?" Zhao sneered cruelly. "And what advice could someone like…you give to the Fire Nation?" Zhao said contemptuously and it was oh so clear that he despised Sokka very much indeed.

Sokka could feel his anger slowly turning into something dark and cold. It was a long time that he had been this riled. A small voice told him to be careful, he didn't need the animosity of a powerful figure like Zhao, but Sokka didn't care. His fury too great to be appeased by a voice of reason at this particular moment.

"If you don't know what the meeting is about, it is not my place to inform you." Sokka told Zhao mockingly, still with the cold smile matching Zhao's smirk on his features. "What I can tell you is that I will be received far more cordially than you, Admiral Zhao." Sokka couldn't resist needling the pompous man and it seemed that the shot in the dark hit the mark squarely. The Fire Lord and Zhao had not parted cordially at all and it was easy to figure out that the Fire Lord had come out on top in that tussle. Zhao's smirk disappeared and he actually took a step toward Sokka, his impressive sideburns bristling with fury. It seemed that Zhao expected visiting watertribe savages to quail in fear and awe of him. But Sokka held his ground, refusing to give way for an unpleasant man like Zhao.

"You insolent little…" Zhao hissed, glaring furiously at Sokka. A glare Sokka matched with his own, a fierce look as cold as a midwinter-storm. "When you no longer have the support of the Fire Lord I will be there and I will end you." Zhao promised Sokka. "Mark my words, Sokka of the South Pole."

§§

Azula walked toward the Fire Lord's private wing in the palace and was so engrossed in her upcoming training session that she nearly missed the back of a broad figure rounding a corner further down the hallway and passing out of sight. But she'd recognize Zhao's figure wherever she stumbled upon him. She became aware of Sokka who was standing just beside her and had not noticed her presence, he was staring after the admiral. Back straight and fists clenched. So the admiral had talked to Sokka and Azula knew what an unpleasant experience that could be.

"Are you ready to be amazed?" Azula asked with her usual smirk in place. Sokka turned around and eyes hard and emotionless like polished dark blue stones bore down on her for only an instant. Then they changed to be like they always were, kind, curious and with a hint of amusement in them. It happened so quickly that Azula never would have caught it if she had not looked into his eyes then and there, a winter-storm suddenly gone and replaced with a calm summer-sea. Zhao must have been really unpleasant. But before Azula could ask any questions about the encounter Sokka had already moved on.

"I promise that I will do my best to try to be amazed but alas, I can't promise you that it will actually happen." Sokka said with a smile as he knocked on the door. "I've become amazed by various things such as grangran's seaprune stew or Master Piandao's extensive history knowledge. Firebending seems so mundane in comparison." Sokka continued while gracing Azula with a small smile.

All thoughts of Zhao gone. Sokka's mocking could really make her hackles rise. What did he think she was? Mediocre? Hands on her hips and a glare that threatened to put use of her 'mediocre' skills then and there.

"I am not some washed-up bender like my brother! I am a prodigy and I mastered every firebending-kata there is and I am the youngest bender ever to have mastered lightning!" Azula informed Sokka furiously.

Sokka just laughed - his eyes twinkling with mischief and amusement - and made a placating motion toward the princess as the door opened and they were ushered in to the very core of the Royal Palace by the personal servants of the Fire Lord himself.

§§

The Fire Lord had arrived early at the dojo where he and his granddaughter trained. He was very pleased with the princess' progress as a firebender. In all fairness, she already was a master in all but name. There were few that matched her skill and power in firebending. Some names like Jeong-Jeong and her father, Prince Ozai came to mind. Azulon himself of course and some other masters but she had come extremely far at the age of nearly fourteen. What Azulon did worry about was where she would end up in life. If her father continued to mold her into a weapon she would either be a broken tool in a few years or a true monster that terrorized the Fire Nation if not the whole world. He would need to gently steer her away from that fate. But how to do so without becoming involved in a tug-of-war with his son over Azula's soul? He would need to give it some more consideration.

Suddenly he heard two people arguing and to his surprise Sokka walked beside an annoyed Azula as they entered the dojo. He looked rather happy and not at all worried about Azula's glare. He could now hear them talk. Or argue to be more precise.

"…I am not trying to belittle your skill in any way, Azula." Sokka said in that confident manner of his. "You just can't assume I will be impressed and awed by your skill before I have even seen it. Besides, that you assume it to be a foregone conclusion makes you a very complacent person and that is not very becoming in a princess, just saying." Sokka continued and shook his head at Azula's supposed attitude. Azulon could see Sokka's eyes glitter with suppressed mirth. Teasing the dragon was he?

Predictably that little speech didn't sit well with the princess. She practically quivered with fury and nearly shouted when she answered him. "I did _not_ assume any such thing, you blockheaded moron!" Azula told Sokka furiously. "You implied that I was not capable in my own right…" The young man and woman continued to argue loudly but Azulon toned it out. Azula seemed to be a rather different person around Sokka, that much was obvious. She acted more like other young women her age and not like the perfect princess of Ozai's creation. That scavenger hunt had been a start of some sort… Perhaps he should encourage them to spend time together? Now, how to do so without being too obvious? And what was Sokka doing here anyway? He decided to interfere and find out before he had to write a very awkward letter to High-chief Hakoda and then banish his granddaughter.

"What are you doing here, young master Sokka?" Azulon inquired firmly but politely of the young man. His voice instantly cut short of the argument. Both Azula and Sokka fell quiet and guiltily made perfect bows to the Fire Lord. They had totally forgotten about him to Azulon's slight amusement. Ahh, to be young again!

"My lord, Princess Azula invited me to attend her firebending training with you." Sokka answered after he had gathered his thoughts. A pointed look from Azula made him add: "I wanted to attend and she said it could be arranged if you gave permission for me that is." Sokka nodded graciously toward Azula. And with hopeful eyes he looked at the Fire Lord. "I would really appreciate it if I could attend, can I?" Azula looked like she somewhat regretted allowing him to come along. But it couldn't hurt to have him watch? Let's see how this would play out.

"Why not, you can stay and watch this training session, master Sokka." Azulon said calmly and to Sokka's delight. "But there are some rules. You will sit over there and you will neither move nor speak. Is that clear?" Azulon told the young man firmly. Sokka bowed in deference.

§§

It was a long time ago Sokka had been this impressed. But by the spirits, this was truly awe-inspiring! He had seen what his sister and some of the other waterbenders of the South Pole were capable of, especially the very powerful but creepy Hama. But nothing came close to this display of skill, strength and pure power. Sokka nodded slowly to himself, Azula was a true prodigy. There was no denying that the Fire Lord was stronger, faster and more skilled. In a way it was like watching him spar with master Piandao.

But Sokka's attention always wandered back to Azula. The way she moved, her genuine smile when she did a flawless kata or her concentration when she countered the Fire Lord's strong attacks was mesmerizing to Sokka. She wielded her blue flames with precision and with such skill, Sokka was truly impressed. Her blue flames were also something of a marvel. They were without doubt extremely hot but they shone with a cold light and it reminded him of the blue snow that poured down during really monstrous storms back home. It's said that the blue snow came from the spiritworld and it had always intrigued Sokka. So this was Azula? Powerful, lethal, skillful, amazing and the best firebender in her generation. Sokka watched fascinated…

Still, Sokka could only be blown away for so long. His thoughts started to coldly analyze both of the benders moves, attacks and defenses. Zhao's threat came back to him suddenly. Perhaps Zhao was not as good as these two benders before him but he was still a master firebender, that had Master Piandao had told him when he had explained the political viper den Sokka now was a part of. Sokka's face hardened and he took up his small notebook and started to take down observations of the two firebenders' katas and ideas for how to counter them. He really needed to run this before Master Piandao at his next training session.

"So, young master Sokka." the Fire Lord's voice woke him from his reverie, he had been staring down at his notebook for a long time contemplating on how much his life had changed since coming to the Fire Nation. Here he sat, mulling over on how to defeat a master firebender he didn't know nor had any interest in. It was a strange world he lived in. But neither the Fire Lord nor Azula could read his mind and only saw him reading a small book.

"You have the honor to witness two of the greatest benders in the world spar and instead you read a book! Do we bore you so?" The Fire Lord actually sounded a bit annoyed. Azula on the other hand glared daggers at him.

With an easy smile and small laugh Sokka rose from his seat and made two perfectly executed bows to the two royals. "No, my lord." Sokka said with glittering eyes. "I was just writing down some notes on how to defeat a firebender if I was forced into a fight or a spar with either of your kind." Sokka closed his notebook with a small flourish and smiled innocently at the two royals.

Azula just rolled her eyes at him and the Fire Lord shook his head slightly. "I'm pleased to hear that you now believe to be able either of us." The Fire Lord said while receiving a warm towel from a servant. "Overconfidence has been the downfall of many men or women, young master Sokka." The Fire Lord continued but he no longer was annoyed.

Sokka laughed and quickly shook his head. "No my lord, I don't believe me capable of defeating either of you. Perhaps in the future, but not now." Sokka said slowly and his smile faded away. "But there are other firebenders out there with ill intent. And I stand by my friends."

§§

This must be the first dinner with the fire royalty that was actually pleasant since he came to live here, Sokka mused. That Prince Ozai was missing contributed, of course. But for the first time that Sokka could think of, Zuko and Azula actually talked to each other without the usual barbs and infighting. Zuko told him, Azula and Ursa about his day with Mai and Ty Lee. They had decided to stay in the city and to Sokka's amusement ended up in a small theatre that performed a very bad version of a play called "Love among Dragons", to Ty Lee's delight and Mai's and Zuko's annoyance. But Zuko didn't look too disappointed in Sokka's book. He had a strong suspicion that Mai and Zuko had taken the opportunity to do some kissing. Way to go Mai! Ursa seemed both very pleased by the sibling's sudden non-hostility and a bit confused over it. Sokka could not blame her really. Not that Sokka intended to inform her, he didn't want to be involved in her or her husband's bad parenting.

"In three weeks time we will have a feast in celebration of both of your birthdays." Ursa said to the siblings and to Sokka. Suddenly all of Sokka's attention was on Ursa. A birthday celebration? "We will, of course, invite every important figure in the Fire Nation. The invitations have already gone out and it will be a great celebration." Ursa continued. Zuko looked as he had expected this and so did Azula. But it was news to Sokka. "You will be fitted for new clothes and you will go through the overall plan for the evening with me shortly." It must have shown on his face because Ursa turned to him and said kindly. "And you are invited to attend the celebration, Sokka." Sokka smiled gratefully to her. He wouldn't want to miss a party. And a birthday party at that! At home a feast was always a very merry occasion. With singing, dancing and there were always some guests that miscalculated how much seaweedbeer they could drink and made a fool out of themselves. It should really be a great evening!

After the dinner was finished Azula walked out after Sokka and Zuko. Sokka talked about how fun it should be with a party, and with the singing and dancing. Azula blinked at that. Singing and dancing? She could tell that Zuko was as confused as her. There would be no singing and dancing. And what on earth was seaweed beer? It sounded disgusting. It seemed like celebrations in the Water Nation were very unlike those in the Fire Nation. Who would have thought? Azula smirked a little bit to herself. But she could not deny being a bit curious on the Water Nation and their customs and people. Were they all like Sokka?

A servant came up to Sokka and with a smile and a bow gave him a small package. Sokka gave the servant a grateful smile and a small bow in return. He had a way with servants, that was a given. What was he up to now? She could tell by his body language that he was up to something and if she wasn't totally off, whatever he was up to was going to happen tonight. Azula could feel her curiosity mount and her excitement with it. A little spy mission tonight then! Azula went to her room with a smile and a spring in her step.

§§

Sokka walked out of his room with the small package under his arm. It was late but not too late, he had time. He walked by some servants and greeted them in his usual friendly manner. Some he knew, some he didn't, not that it really mattered. He had many friends within the palace staff and they were good people, working hard and taking pride in their work. He liked the palace when he did these excursions. The palace was always filled with people but during the late evenings and nights it was still and silent. The world seemed to be at peace. Sokka walked on, higher and higher in the palace. During his walk he contemplated what a great day it had been. Yes, he had received some very disturbing news and he had made an enemy out of Zhao, unfortunately. But other than that, it had been a great day. He had spent some really enjoyable time with Azula and later with his friends. Yes, it had been a great day indeed, Sokka thought with a smile, not noticing the shadow following him at a small distance without making a sound.

That shadow was Azula. Her thoughts went down the same paths as Sokka's did at the moment. She had had a great day in many ways, as well. The excursion into the city had been fun and surprisingly rewarding. And it had been fun to spend some time with Sokka. She could still remember him holding her hand, the thought made her smile. The only thing that darkened her day was her father's command to spy on the Fire Lord. What to do? Well, she could worry over that at another time. Where was Sokka headed? He moved with a purpose in mind, higher and higher in the palace.

After a little while Sokka seemed to have reached his destination. It was an unused room high in the palace. It had not been used in over a century. The last one to use it had been Avatar Roku a long time ago. Not even the furniture was left. Sokka walked in and opened the door to the balcony. Azula silently moved after him in the shadows, stopping just inside the room. The view was magnificent, probably one of the best views in the entire Fire Nation. You have a view that showed off the Royal Palace, the Caldera and the sea beyond in all its glory. You could actually see all the way over to Ember Island on a good day. What was he up to?

Sokka opened the small package and put forward a small table cloth on the broad balcony railing. On it he placed some items Azula couldn't make out in the dim light. Suddenly Sokka expertly used a tinder box and lit two candles. Now Azula could see a small picture of a woman and a necklace of some sort. Azula really felt that she should leave him alone. It was a very private and personal moment. She would leave in a short while, just in a moment…

Sokka jumped up on the railing and sat there dangling his feet high above the world. This was his secret place where he went when he needed to be alone to think or just regain some inner balance when it had been a hard day. It was here that he felt closest to home. And why he felt so close to home now rose on the horizon. The moon slowly and majestically rose to the sky and bathed the world in its beautiful light. It was his people's spirit-totem, the moon. And the moon was also their guardian and protector over both the living and the dead of their people.

"Hello mother." Sokka said softly, barely above a whisper. "It's good to see you again. I have missed you as always." Sokka sighed and looked up at the moon. "I have a lot to tell you and I need your guidance in the times to come." Sokka slowly started to tell his mother about his day and what he had been up to since last time the moon was full.

"What are you doing?" A voice suddenly spoke up behind him, scaring the living light out of him. Sokka lost his balance and felt the world drop under him. He managed to grab hold on the railing just when he fell over the ledge. Then a hand grabbed hold of him. Azula looked down on him with large eyes. With a joint effort they managed to pull Sokka up and to safety.

"What was that about?!" Sokka exclaimed while lying on his back on the balcony floor. "Are you trying to kill me?" he continued as he shook slightly from the adrenalin rush. "Next time you can just push me and be done with it." Sokka told the young woman lying beside him.

Azula gave him a steady glare. "It crossed my mind, it really did," she informed him heatedly. Sokka and Azula exchanged a long glare before Sokka suddenly laughed, a laugh that said that he was glad to be alive. The laugh made Azula smile and the tension between them disappeared and was forgotten in an instant. "What are you doing here?" Azula asked once more, genuinely curious.

"I give thanks to my people's guardian spirit." Sokka said as he stood up and nodded to the moon. "And I talk to my mother through the moon-sprit when the moon is full." Sokka continued with a serious voice but not unkindly. "This place is the closest place to home that I have found in the Fire Nation." Sokka explained with a smile.

Azula regarded the solemn man standing before her. Sokka demeanor was serious and in the moonlight he looked stronger, more alive. The moon itself shone strongly down on them. Azula felt once again that she shouldn't be here.

"I shouldn't have come." Azula said softly. "I will leave you to your spirit." She continued. Azula actually felt a bit out of her depth here. She had never really been a very spiritual person and other nation's spirituality interested her even less. And she had always felt that the moon was an alien entity as it so obviously was the Water Nation's spiritual totem. Just like the sun was the Fire Nation's. She turned away and started to leave.

"Please stay." Sokka's voice stopped her. It was gentle and kind. "I would appreciate it if you stayed with me for a little while, Azula." Sokka continued. When she looked at him she could see his gentle smile and those blue eyes. Was she swayed by his eyes? She nodded and they settled down on either side of the cloth with the two candles and the picture of a woman. They sat in silence for a while. "This is my mother." Sokka said softly and handed her the picture. It showed a beautiful woman in her late twenties. She had awarm smile and glittering eyes that had Sokka's mischievousness in them. So she was dead then.

"What happened to her?" Azula asked softly, not wanting to make any more fuss than she already had.

"She died when I was a little boy." Sokka answered slowly. He didn't sound sad, just like a man telling her what had happened. "It happened during the Time of Troubles." Sokka said without any emotion in his voice. Azula didn't make a sound or move. The Time of Troubles was a name that the world had given to the war that the Fire Nation had fought with first the Earth Kingdom and then later against the Water Nations as well. It had lasted some ten years until Avatar Aang put an end to it. So, his mother had died by Fire Nation's steel and fire. That was unfortunate.

"It happened during a raid in the last month of the war." Now Sokka looked up against the moon again. "I don't really remember her much, not really." Sokka said sadly. Azula didn't know what to say or what to do. She was really out of her depth here. "But I talk to her when the moon is full and tell her about my adventures. It makes me feel...good inside." Sokka said simply. They sat in silence for some time, strangely it was not odd for Azula. She felt strangely content in the company of Sokka and the moon.

After a little while Azula asked cautiously: "Do you hate us much?" She regarded the man sitting beside her and dangling his legs while he looked out over the world in the moonlight. He didn't hate the Fire Nation, not anymore at least.

"No, I don't hate nor dislike you for what happened to my mother." Sokka said simply. "It was war and she fought and killed several raiders before she died in battle, defending her tribe and home. She was an honorable woman and I am proud to call her my mother." Sokka told her, his voice proud. "I don't believe in revenge and since I've come to the Fire Nation I have met some very interesting people." When he said that last part, he looked at her with a smile and glittering light-blue eyes. It made her heart beat faster and her stomach to flutter in a strange way. Once more they sat in silence, until Sokka started to sing. It was a sad song of love lost and remembrance, a hymn to his mother. His voice dark but beautiful, sadness, longing and love was all in his voice. Azula had never before heard something like it. Grown men didn't sing in the Fire Nation if it wasn't a battle-song. She felt as if she was in another part of the world

When Sokka finished the song he stood up and reached out to Azula to help her to her feet. Azula graciously let him help her, not that it was needed. "I was truly amazed today, Azula." Sokka said while looking at her with those gleaming blue eyes of his. "Your firebending was beyond beautiful." Suddenly there was something else in his eyes, she had no inkling of what it could be but she was mesmerized by it. The only response she could give him now was a nod. He still held her hand.

"And you still owe me a kiss…" Sokka said softly, his voice shook slightly. Azula's eyes went wide when he drew her into an embrace. She felt his strong hands on her back, her body pressed against his, how his lips touched hers. She reacted without knowing and her arms went around him and she responded to the kiss. It was magical.

From that day forward Azula always felt secure in the moonlight.

§§

Author Note:

Finally! The Kiss! I have been waiting for this moment for a long while. Since the very beginning of the story, way back in October 2014. I envisioned the scene when I wrote chapter 2.

And no, this story is far from over. You might say we are half-way in.

And yes, my reference to the blue fire was homage to Seyary-Minamoto's lovely Gladiator. Great that some of you caught up on that! You each get a cookie next time you come to Sweden.

Zhao is such a delightfully wicked character. He will be around to make life hard for our heroes.

In my mind the Water Nations confer traditions and tales, their history through singing. Especially in the South Pole. Thus Sokka's ability to sing. The song that somewhat inspired me during the last scene was two actually: The first one was Hallelujah but with artist Jon Bon Jovi. The second was Joseph Arthur and his Honey And the Moon. Edited 2015-11-08.

I hope you stay for the ride to come!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was their free day and Azula had woken up early. To tell the truth, she had not had much sleep last night. After what had happened at the balcony overlooking the Caldera Azula had rushed back, not that she fled – of course not, to her room. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss… It utterly confused her, made her feel all strange and tingly and to her bewilderment, she couldn't get _him_ out of her mind. It felt like Sokka's presence followed her around, he had haunted her all night with that cursed kiss.

Azula couldn't stay in her room, the idleness made her twitchy. It was still early and breakfast wouldn't be served for a couple of hours. Not many of the royal palace residents were awake at this hour except for the servants. Azula walked through the corridors and to her slight surprise the palace looked a bit different at this early hour. The morning light made the empty hallways with their tapestries and other ornate objects look mysteriously beautiful. The servants she met were all of the best stock the Fire Nation could bring, disciplined, thorough and proud of their work. To their surprise she smiled at them, well, perhaps more likely at the world in general when she proceeded out to the palace gardens.

When she arrived at the garden she witnessed the ending of the changing of the royal guards. To Azula they looked magnificent and made her proud to be a princess of her great nation and with a small smile still in place, she nodded gracefully to the lieutenant as they passed her by.

She walked to where the small pond was in the garden, just under the large cherry-tree. Suddenly she understood why her mother and brother used to come here and feed the turtleducks. It was a serene place and soothing for the soul. And here the world seemed more alive and beautiful than it usually did. Everything seemed sharper, clearer and more colorful.

A huge dragonbutterfly with shimmering red and gold wings came fluttering over the surface of the pond and Azula followed it with her gaze. She gently reached out with her hand as the dragonbutterfly came flying toward her. For a short second it sat down gently on her hand before taking flight again. Azula laughed out loud for no reason at all before returning to contemplate the royal garden.

Still that alien tingling feeling resided inside her and made her want to run, to fly and to laugh. Her life up until yesterday had been rigid and she had known exactly what was expected of her as a princess of the Fire Nation and as daughter to her father. It took her a long while before recognizing what emotion it was that she felt.

A small wind made the tree gently creak and the willow sigh softly. Suddenly cherry-blossoms slowly rained down on her. She stood there with a blissful smile gracing her features in the sunlight, blossoms gently swirling around her.

She had fallen in love.

§§

Since both Ursa and Ozai had other duties, Sokka was the last one to arrive at breakfast. But that was not unexpected since he did love his mornings. He looked a bit tired but otherwise alert and his usual cheerful self. Ty Lee jumped to her feet to hug and greet him. For some reason Azula felt herself go rigid when they embraced. He seemed a bit surprised that Ty Lee and Mai were there. And to tell the truth so was she. But as Ty Lee had explained to Azula and now explained to Sokka with her usual enthusiasm, that Zuko had invited them yesterday. Sokka took his place between Zuko and Ty Lee and while smiling complimented Zuko on his quick thinking. Ty Lee laughed and said something about Mai insisting they attended breakfast. Why did she still hold Sokka's hand? Sudden fury raged through Azula until Ty Lee let go of Sokka's hand, unaware of the raging storm inside the princess.

"Is it not a little bit early for kissing?" Sokka asked Zuko and Mai teasingly, "Zuko told us _all_ about that play you attended yesterday." Sokka continued with a grin, his eyes glittering. Zuko's face become a very interesting shade of red and he tried with little success to deny that any such thing had happened to Sokka, while trying to convey to Mai that he had told no such thing to either his sister or Sokka. Ty Lee laughed heartily and even Mai smiled at Zuko's discomfort after she shot Sokka a playful glare.

Were they flirting? Azula didn't laugh, she was too busy remembering the kiss she had shared with Sokka the night before. Now Sokka turned his gaze toward her and when their eyes met she suddenly wondered if she had swallowed that dragonbutterfly she had seen before. Something fluttered fiercely in her stomach. Before he could say anything, if that was his intent, he was distracted by Ty Lee who prattled on about the play and that he should see some other play with them. Did she ask him out on a private meeting?

A vein slowly started to pulse on her temple. That despicable water tribe savage, first he claimed a kiss from her and then stole her heart! Did he have any affection toward her at all or was she just a plaything for him? That shameless womanizer!

§§

Sokka was delighted that Mai and Ty Lee had decided to attend breakfast in the palace. It seemed like the prince and Mai really wanted to spend time with each other. He kindly looked at them when he saw them squabble good-humorously and Sokka's thoughts went back to that magical moment last night.

The moment was etched into his very core and he wondered if the world would ever be the same again. The kiss had lasted for what felt like an eternity that was over in a heartbeat. It was so strange that he could remember every detail, every little feeling but was afraid to even look at Azula now. He wasn't shy or afraid of her, not really. But he did fear that she disliked him still… What if she didn't feel the same? She probably didn't. The thought made him desperate. He wanted to kiss her again and again…

After the kiss was over they had stared at each other in the moonlight for a long moment. Her eyes had been large and filled with some strange emotion. He remembered holding her hands, captivated by the moment, by the strong emotions that surged through his body and mind. A gust made his mother's portrait fold and it broke the spell and made him turn around and when he looked back she was gone, like a spirit in the night.

Sokka was still smiling at his friend Mai and she gave him in return a mysterious smile that said that she was a happy lady at the moment. Ty Lee prattled on about auras and Zuko talked softly to Mai. This was a very nice moment in life, in Sokka's book. Sokka couldn't resist it anymore and stole a glance at Azula.

She stared right back at him with such a furious glare that Sokka blinked. This was not good. She hated him! His worst fears had come true and he could feel his stomach churn in its own acid…

§§

Azula's anger and humiliation was mounting. Now the wretched watertribe savage was flirting shamelessly with Mai, she had not imagined it before! Her emotions ran wild and her thoughts with them. She had a great hole where her heart should be and that smug, good-looking peasant had her heart somewhere, probably carelessly tossed inside his pocket with whatever junk he had found elsewhere.

How dared he treat her, princess Azula and wielder of the Fire Nation, so…so disrespectful! Blast him to kingdom come! Why had he shown up here and done this to her? Why? When the object of her entire attention finally got bored of flirting and turned an eye to her in a way that said he had completely forgotten that she was there, Azula exploded.

"You wretched, awful, horrible peasant!" Azula shouted furiously and stood up. Ty Lee had stopped talking in midsentence and her mouth was hanging open, her eyes large. Zuko jumped and shrank back from his terrifying sister. Mai raised first one eyebrow and then the other as Azula continued to speak. Sokka swayed in the center of the storm, looking slightly panicked.

"Do you even know what you have done?" Azula cried, her eyes blazing fire and she actually looked a bit unhinged. "You wretched womanizer!" Azula was so angry she actually shivered. "I hate you!" The last sentence came out with such poisonous fury that Sokka swayed with it, as if hit by a physical blow.

With a glare that hid the pain Azula felt inside she strode out of the room, slamming the door behind her with such force that Ty Lee jumped. Four stunned young friends were left staring at the door before all focus shifted to Sokka.

"What in the four nations was that all about?" Mai asked slowly. Eying the rather pale and shaken man from the watertribe she continued; "What have you done with Azula?"

"Yeah, and what did she mean with calling you a womanizer?" Ty Lee chimed in, making Sokka cringe.

Sokka was shocked. Azula really hated him! What should he do? What could he do? Without even knowing what he was doing he had begun to follow the princess.

"I sort of collected my prize yesterday evening…" Sokka answered slowly to both his friends' questions. Mai nodded slowly but Ty Lee actually gaped at him and blinked a couple of times. Zuko just looked confused since he had no idea about what Sokka meant.

"What prize are you talking about?" Zuko asked Sokka. And when said one didn't answer he asked a bit more forcefully. "What prize?" No one had actually explained their little scavenger game to Zuko since he had played a part in it.

"Her aura was all shiny and bright when we met today," Ty Lee said slowly with worried eyes, "and now it was black and sooty."

"Well, it seems like she and I have a slightly different view on what happened yesterday evening…" Sokka sighed and opened the door to go and find the fiery and dangerous princess. Sokka smiled weakly but sadly toward his friends before closing the door.

He heard Zuko once more ask about the prize and he heard Ty Lee chirp cheerfully that Mai could answer that question very well indeed. Even in his despair Sokka managed a smile at that. But it was soon gone, wiped away by the thought of Azula truly hating him.

§§

Azula's fury propelled her all the way to the Agni Kai arena in the palace. It was blissfully empty and she took out her anger and despair with a fearsome display of firebending. Blue fire flew everywhere and the place was engulfed in flames.

"That wretched savage!" She cried and flames roared with her. "No one makes a fool out of me!" Azula shouted furiously and fire rose high.

"I will kill him if ever tries something like that again!" Azula darkly promised and lightning exploded through the vast room.

"I want my heart back." She whispered softly, all anger gone.

Azula knew that he couldn't give it back nor could she take it back either. She loved him and there was nothing she could do about that. She dropped down to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Sokka didn't like her and had used her as a plaything, unwittingly perhaps and for the first time in her life, Azula felt completely helpless. Despair overwhelmed her and pulled her down. Wasn't love something wonderful, something truly fine? It shouldn't be this awful and dark feeling that much she knew at least.

Suddenly she heard someone enter the Agni Kai arena.

"Azula? Are you here?" Sokka called. _He_ was here. Why didn't he leave her alone? Once more fury blasted through her and she rose to her feet, her eyes blazing.

§§

Sokka entered the Agni Kai arena and he could still feel the heat residue from firebending. He know she was in here, he had heard the thunder of lightning. In the dim light it was hard to see where she could be so he called out to her. From behind a large pillar Azula strode out with fury etched on her features. Sokka's heart leaped and not in fear. She was beautiful.

"Leave me alone, you wretched peasant!" Azula shouted and in the dim light in the vast, cavernous arena Azula's eyes glinted with a dangerous light and her snarl sounded vicious. A wounded animal came to mind to Sokka, unpredictable and lethal.

"No, I will not leave you alone, Azula." Sokka answered and Azula's eyes widened in outrage and blue fire came roaring his way. Still, he stood his ground even though the fire singed his clothes.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Sokka continued with small movements, slowly walking toward Azula.

"What's going on?" Azula nearly spat at him. "I will tell you what's going on! And that is you playing around with me." Azula's features contorted in pain for an instant before going on. "And playing around with me is playing around with fire!" Azula shouted with a wicked smile.

Once more fire came roaring down on Sokka. This time he was burned in several places and he grimaced in pain but he held his ground. If he yielded to her now and ran away, she would be lost to him forever. Sokka knew that in his very soul.

"I did not play around with your feelings, Azula." Sokka said with a steady voice. "And I will never regret that kiss because it was truly amazing!" He continued sincerely. He could see that Azula's fury abated and was replaced with confusion and was that hope? But it would not be that simple.

"You are lying!" Azula shouted and kicked a blast of fire against Sokka that forced him to jump to avoid it. But not completely, once more the flame burned him.

"Why should I trust you?" Azula snarled and Sokka could see the pain in her eyes.

"Because everything I have done since I came to live with the royal family has been for you, Azula." Sokka said honestly. The only way forward was through honesty.

"First I wanted you to be my friend but now I want something more." He was really close to her now, he could see suspicion battle hope on her countenance.

"Because I like you Azula." Sokka said softly, his blue eyes could not hide the strong feelings he felt toward her.

§§

Azula felt torn between distrust and hope. She wanted to believe him and relive that wonderful moment they had shared yesterday, but she feared he still might lie to hurt and make a fool out of her!

"The kiss we shared made me feel something strong and beautiful. I want to get to know you, Azula." Sokka said with those blue honest eyes of his.

"I care for you and I truly like you for what you are. If you are banished from the Fire Nation I will follow you wherever you go." He continued and once more Azula felt that strong and wonderful feeling float through her body, it was all tingly and she shivered slightly from all those emotions.

She could see that Sokka's hands shook as well, his voice was colored with some strange emotion. Perhaps he felt the same as she did? Azula and Sokka stood there, looking into each other's eyes for a long while.

"Please do me the honor and dine with me tonight?" Sokka said with that smile of his. This time it really did make her knees go all soft. Not that it showed, of course. Glittering blue eyes gazed softly into large warm golden eyes.

"Yes, I would like that." Azula's answer was soft but certain.

§§

Mai had explained once again to Zuko about the scavenger hunt. He didn't take it well that his precious dagger had been one of the prizes. Nor that she and Sokka had played him for a fool. He was actually a bit upset over it all. In Mai's book this was now ancient history and if they had not played him for a fool he wouldn't have come to see her. Zuko had grudgingly acknowledged that at least, thank you very much.

The door opened and Sokka entered. He looked singed and she could see burn marks on him. He looked like he was in pain but also rather happy. Perhaps over the small detail of being alive? Sokka was one incredibly lucky guy in Mai's humble opinion. He teased and annoyed fire royals on a daily basis and let's not forget teasing Mai. That used to be something very dangerous indeed. It seemed that she had gone soft after falling in love…

"Oh, you look awful!" Ty Lee exclaimed and rushed over to check up on Sokka. "I'm happy you are alive. That's something to be grateful of…" she continued. It seemed that Ty Lee's thoughts mirrored her own.

"What happened?" Zuko asked simply but gruffly, he was not happy with Sokka and his scavenger hunt. Sokka noticed but had other things to worry about. Namely a date with the fire princess!

"She was a bit upset, as you might have noticed." Sokka said easily and gestured to his singed and burned appearance. "But as we come came past that we agreed upon a date tonight." Sokka said slowly and with a warm smile. The statement was met with several seconds of silent disbelief. And then Ty Lee and Zuko spoke up at the same time.

"That's wonderful, Sokka!" Ty Lee exclaimed while hugging him cheerfully. Zuko on the other hand looked struck by lightning. Thankfully Azula had not used lightning on him earlier.

"You are taking Azula out on a _date_?" Zuko exclaimed shocked. It was clear to Zuko that he really thought that Sokka was totally and utterly insane. "Why the spirits do you want to do that? Are you insane?" That last question was phrased more as a statement.

"Zuko! That's not very nice!" Ty Lee admonished Zuko immediately. "She has feelings you know! And Sokka and Azula are so cute together!" Ty Lee went from crossed to happy instantly.

Sokka smiled gratefully to Ty Lee for her support. You could say what you wanted about Ty Lee, she always thought the very best of you. Sokka was very happy at the moment. He had a date with Azula and it seemed like she actually liked him and wanted to spend time with him. He was still a bit unsure why she had exploded like a firecracker during breakfast but when he came to think of it, Katara had also a tendency to randomly and without provocation explode for no apparent reason. Perhaps that was a girl thing? He made a mental note to ask Mai, she ought to know. Pleased with his reasoning he needed to plan for tonight.

"Ty Lee, would you be so kind and spend the day with Azula?" Sokka asked the cute acrobat. He didn't want Azula to spend her free day alone. And having a friend close by could perhaps calm her down and keep her from, well, killing, burning or maiming Sokka if he said or did something stupid during their first date. Ty Lee happily agreed and left soon afterward.

"That leaves us with some serious planning. Tonight has to be spectacular!" Sokka exclaimed with a grand gesture. Mai reacted as she usually did, she raised an eyebrow. Zuko on the other hand made a grimace as if he suddenly tasted something incredibly sour.

"Why do we need to help you plan a date with my not so very nice sister?" Zuko asked rather peevishly in Sokka's opinion. But Mai was the important one in this endeavor.

"As I see it, Prince Zuko," Sokka cheerfully told Zuko "if she hangs out with me more in the future, she will not have that much time to harass you and Mai." That argument was actually a really good one for Zuko and Mai.

"And since I intend to pick Mai's brain on the art of dating perhaps you will hear something you could use for your own ends…" Sokka could see Zuko actually brighten, he had not thought about that. Mai on the other hand looked a bit annoyed. She communicated her displeasure with her eyebrows. When you considered it, Mai did communicate a lot, you just had to figure out what the various eyebrow signals meant.

"And I truly need your help, Mai." Sokka turned to her. "I really like her and want to make it something extraordinary! Please help me!" Sokka pleaded to his friend.

Mai looked at Sokka and had already decided to help him but let him sweat it for a little bit. Truth to be told, Mai thought it would be really good for Azula to be involved with someone. Perhaps it would be good for Mai and Zuko, too?

"You owe me lots of big favors, waterboy!" Mai said with her usual monotone voice. "But I don't have anything else to do at the moment so I'm in." Mai continued and gave Sokka a small smile. One that he returned with a hug and a hearty laugh.

It would be one memorable date, for sure!

§§

Author notes:

I always thought Azula to be a girl with lots of strong emotions. Lots of anger and hate in the TV-series. So if we could see her experience other emotions like love it would also be strong feelings.

And yeah, Azula would not be an easy girlfriend to have. Not in a million years…

Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Azula blasted a great wall of her blue fire at the enemies that came at her from the right. She had already taken out three enemy combatants but when one went down another took his place. Her opponents were all fire benders but weaker than her, of course. But they made it up with discipline and by combining their fire-power. The enemies were all around her and when one group defended the other attacked. Azula felt the one behind her bending fire so she quickly twirled and deflected the powerful combined fireball that came flying in from the three enemy firebenders. When she did so she left her back all but unprotected. This did not go unnoticed and she could feel the ones behind her with a disciplined effectiveness taking the offensive.

But when she moved to counter the now attacking firebenders a warrior glided up behind her and with a whirling blade brought down a firebender who had gotten a little bit too close. The warrior danced with her, the blade never still and always there to protect her flanks and back. Her blue fire and her prowess were enhanced by the skill of the warrior. When Azula attacked the warrior defended, they were in a perfect symbiosis. Fire and blade in a deadly but beautiful dance of violence.

They gained a short moment of respite when both enemy squadrons decided to step back and reorganize. Sokka removed his helmet and graced her with a very happy smile. His eyes were wild but the excitement in them was clear for her to see. She could not help but smile back, a smile that conveyed pure pleasure of the combat and the camaraderie she felt while fighting with him at her side. This was one the most difficult battles she had ever undertaken but also one of the most rewarding. Taking on ten fully trained firebenders of the royal guard was not an easy feat, especially if you didn't have the advantage of terrain and that they didn't have today.

"Are you enjoying our little date?" Sokka asked cheerfully. "It seems we have taken out four of them by now." Sokka stated with an air of accomplishment.

Azula just shook her head at him but her smile remained in place. "You, me and some ten royal guards that do their best to blast us to kingdom come, what a date!" Azula said dryly. She could not deny it though, this was a very satisfying first date, indeed it was truly great.

"We need to take to the offensive and eliminate one of the soldier squadrons. Then this fight is ours!" Azula stated, her eyes alight with the excitement of the battle and the presence of Sokka at her side. "We go for the soldiers over there." Azula nodded toward the soldiers to her right. "They are not as disciplined and should be easier to take out."

Sokka smiled and nodded. "It's a good plan and we need to finish this soon before reinforcements arrive." Sokka said calmly while brandishing his wooden training-sword. When he noticed that Azula glanced at him after his statement he couldn't resist adding smugly:

"You didn't believe it would be this easy did you?" He actually smirked at her, enjoying the moment.

Azula gave him a long glowing look and a pleased smile that lasted for several seconds that made him nearly forget he was in a battle. Then the enemy was once more seeking battle and they danced into battle amid fire and whirling blade.

Azula and Sokka wasted no time in going on full offensive against the three soldiers. The soldiers managed to defend themselves for a short while before being overwhelmed and taken out by the combined skill and fury of Sokka and Azula.

"Watch out!" Sokka shouted and suddenly everything happened at once.

Azula throw herself down in a roll when Sokka leaped over her. Sokka whirled his blade faster than he had ever done before. A barrage of projectiles came flying toward them and Sokka just barely managed to deflect them. Azula came to her feet to see Mai and Zuko joining the fray.

Mai looked a bit surprised by Sokka's prowess. There were not many who could knock her projectiles out of the air like that. Mai nodded to Sokka, a respectful nod but also a challenge. Sokka smiled back at her, conveying that the challenge was noted and accepted. This was getting better and better, Azula could not resist to give Zuko her trademark smile. It had been a long while since Zuko could even dream of defeating her.

Zuko and Mai were still somewhat distant since Mai preferred to attack from a distance. Immediately Azula and Sokka bounded back and with a glance toward each other they knew what to do.

They attacked the three remaining soldiers in an all-out offensive. Azula came down on them like a furious spirit of wrath and quickly forced the soldiers to take a defensive position. Sokka came in on her right flank and attacked the soldier closest to him. The soldier lost his footing and that was his doom. Azula saw an opening and ruthlessly exploited it. A powerful fireblast took him out and that left only two. Azula moved in close and in between the two remaining soldiers. The one between her and Sokka was in a vice so she concentrated on her other opponent. In close combat the soldiers did not stand a chance. She simply dodged and deflected the soldier's attempts to firebend and knocked him out with a strong punch. When she turned around she saw that the last soldier lay before Sokka, out cold. Sokka actually looked a bit worried that he had hurt the soldier.

But they couldn't worry about that at the moment. Mai and Zuko came at them, fire and projectiles flying toward them. Blue fire collided with red and Sokka took out some projectiles while dodging others. Suddenly Sokka turned around and his blade came whirling down toward Azula. Azula managed to roll under his swing and then she saw that Ty Lee had sneaked up on her.

A few frantic seconds followed. They couldn't do anything but defend themselves against their powerful opponents. Mai, Zuko and Ty Lee moved around Azula and Sokka like tigersharks around two wounded turtleseals, just waiting for an opportunity to make a kill. Those three made for a different kind of enemy than the soldiers they had defeated before. They were faster, stronger and far more versatile. But Azula and Sokka, even fatigued, were no easy prey…

After some frantic fighting where Mai's projectiles and Ty Lee's chi-blocking nearly won the day Sokka stood back to back with Azula. "Shield us Azula!" Sokka said softly. Azula conjured a great blue shield of fire around them. They needed to gain the advantage over their opponents. They needed a plan!

"We need to separate and contain them." Sokka said coldly but calmly. "Let's take out Mai first since her projectiles are extremely dangerous and force us into the defensive." Sokka talked fast but with confidence and Azula let him, she would put her foot down if he said anything she would disagree with but so far his plan seemed reasonable.

"Blast a fire ball at Mai that I will use as cover to come in close. You will have to keep Zuko busy and Ty Lee away from us. Can you do that?" Sokka asked Azula.

"Please, I could do that in my sleep." Azula said with a superior smirk. "Let's do this. Ready?"

Sokka smiled and quickly kissed Azula. When their lips met Azula's eyes widened and her fire changed color to a sparkly white for half a second.

"For luck!" Sokka just said with that smile of his.

Azula felt her cheeks go all red and not wanting him to know of her feelings she quickly let down her swirling fireshield. Zuko stood a little bit away from Mai and Ty Lee on the other side of them, entrapping Sokka and Azula.

Without hesitation Azula threw a powerful fireblast toward Mai and at the same time put up a large firewall between her and Ty Lee. The wall was designed to slow Ty Lee down and the fireblast that came flying toward Mai had one single purpose, to conceal a charging Sokka. As soon as Azula had done this she darted toward Zuko.

Zuko's eyes widened when he saw the charging Azula and he prepared himself for the battle to come. But he was a bit surprised when Azula actually didn't go in close but stopped short of him. She threw several well aimed fireballs at him but took the time to kick a scythe of flame toward the leaping form of Ty Lee, keeping her at a distance. Zuko responded in kind but Azula easily deflected and evaded his blasts.

Mai leaped away from the large blue fire blast that came rolling down on her. She noticed that the blast had taken her away from Zuko and she readied herself to throw some projectiles to save him from Azula and Sokka's onslaught.

What she had not expected was Sokka leaping out from the blue fire like a spirit of shadows and trying to take her head off. Well, not literally since it was a friendly bout but suddenly she was in a skirmish with Sokka who could wield a sword really, really well…

Sokka wielded his sword with a skill he never thought he possessed. Mai met him with two slim wooden daggers, one in each hand. He needed to take her out fast before Ty Lee managed to chi-block him or Azula. Mai could not do anything but defend herself from Sokka's furious assault.

The sword and daggers whirled in such a speed they were a blur to anyone who watched the fierce battle in the Agni-Kai chamber. Suddenly Mai made a small mistake. She was not that used to wield her daggers in close combat and Sokka's wooden blade came whirling in and with a thud Mai was out of the game.

Zuko shouted out in anger at Mai's defeat. But his distraction spelled his own doom. You didn't leave Azula unattended. A powerful blast of blue fire hit him in the chest and also forced him out of the game.

As Azula took out Zuko the last opponent finally managed to come into action. Ty Lee attacked Sokka without mercy and he was tired after the bout with Mai and could only defend himself but just barely. A small mistake, perhaps it wasn't really a mistake at all, Sokka overreached with his sword and Ty Lee came in for the kill. Four quick and painful jabs and Sokka was down.

"You're out cutie!" Ty Lee told a groaning Sokka with an adorable smile.

She turned around toward Azula and the two fearsome girls, each in her own way, readied themselves for the showdown. Azula smirked cruelly at Ty Lee who just smiled back innocently.

"Time is up!" A voice suddenly called out.

It was Piandao. He stood at the sidelines and had observed the entire mock battle from the very beginning. With him stood also a lieutenant from the royal guards, that had a look of disappointment on his face as he regarded his elite soldiers. Around were six of the royal guards that had participated in the fight and they all nursed some small burn or wound. The other four had already been taken to the sick-bay.

Zuko appeared singed and supported a rather groggy looking Mai. Zuko gave Sokka a harsh glare, a glare that Sokka couldn't see since he was prone on the ground, unable to move. Ty Lee immediately moved over to Mai and started to fuss over her, much to Mai's annoyance.

Azula walked over to where Sokka lay and looked down on him with a superior smirk.

"It looks like we won, watertribe boy. Too bad you are down and crawling about and can't enjoy the victory." Azula told Sokka teasingly.

"I will be up shortly, don't you worry about me." Sokka told Azula while trying to rise, which was a bit difficult when you didn't have any functioning arms or legs. Sokka managed to twist and turn but nothing more. Azula laughed heartily at him but not in a cruel way.

"Can you please help me Azula?" Sokka asked with pleading eyes. "For your Sokka? Please?" Sokka continued. Azula looked down on him and pretended to consider it.

"Oh come on, Azula! I'm your man, having your back at an amazing fight! We're a team. For Team Blue Fireang!" Sokka insisted with large puppy eyes.

"Blue Fireang?" Azula repeated skeptically while helping Sokka up to a sitting position.

"Yeah, blue fire and blue boomerang." Sokka explained helpfully.

"No."

"Team Blue Awesomeness?" Ty Lee had come over to help Azula carry Sokka between them. She giggled a little at Sokka's silliness.

"No."

"Team Zuko's worst nightmare?" Azula actually hesitated for a second or two.

"No."

"Team Sokka and Sidekick?"

"Do you want to die?"

"What about Team…" Their voices slowly faded away in the hallways of the palace.

§§

The next three weeks seemed to fly away in a blissful fog of happiness and love. Sokka continued to train hard and study with both master Piandao and Fire Lord Azulon. Master Piandao had been so impressed by Mai's skill with her blades that he invited her to train with Sokka. And Sokka was delighted to share his days with a good friend such as Mai. Too bad she actually surpassed him and had him beaten on several occasions. But Sokka always congratulated Mai on her prowess and tried to improve himself further more.

Their friendship became deeper and far more pronounced. Sokka never really had a best friend before, not someone outside the family so this was a novel experience for him. And even more so for Mai. She had friends in Azula and Ty Lee but Azula was not someone to confide in and Ty Lee was just so unlike Mai that she always had felt a bit lonely. Sokka, albeit silly and outrageous as he could be, did have a serious mindset that Mai was comfortable with.

Ty Lee and Mai started to visit the palace on a daily basis. It happened naturally after Sokka's and Azula's grand date. When they didn't have an appointment with a teacher or master the gang usually met up and just enjoyed being together as friends.

Even Azula and Zuko, although not exactly enjoying each other's company, they did become more cordial to each other. Well, as cordial as Azula could be. Azula being Azula, she could still be merciless and downright cruel to them all. But Sokka had a knack of making her be more friendly, by teasing, by a small touch or by a look. He was not afraid of her and it was clear to all that he really liked the fiery princess and that she liked him. She let her guard down more and more and started to enjoy the company of friends and boyfriend.

Not that they were anything like that! Woe to anyone who dared label her and Sokka as girlfriend and boyfriend! Her training with Azulon also helped, gently the old Fire Lord steered her toward a more rewarding path.

Azulon was a man rather content with life during these days. He had two wonderful young minds to mold and he did enjoy their antics, especially Sokka since he was far more easygoing then Azula. Sokka's narration of his date with Azula was a highlight of the year in Azulon's book. A training battle, a lunch at a restaurant with a cuisine from the Earth kingdom, a race on eelhounds over the lands owned by admiral Zhao and a very romantic dinner in the moonlight. The boy was slick, you had to give him that.

Azula was far more reserved but it was clear to an old fox like Azulon that she had fallen in love with the young man from the South Pole and Sokka with the fiery princess.

Whenever they could the friends met up in Sokka's quarters. It was small and he had things everywhere but his rooms became the natural place for them to hang out. It was here where they talked, laughed, made plans and studied.

For Azula the chaos in Sokka's room really ought to be very annoying but strangely it wasn't. It made her feel at home, at ease. Safe and secure, away from the need to be a perfect princess or heir. All of them felt the same way to a certain degree because they all had some strange and difficult upbringing. Zuko with an absent and resentful father, Mai with her parent's sad but nevertheless real expectations of her being a perfect quiet daughter and Ty Lee who disappeared among her many sisters.

But Azula and Sokka also had a need to be alone, to enjoy the feelings that existed between them. They sneaked away and up to Sokka's balcony and could sit there for hours, hand in hand, sometimes talking and sometimes silent, feeling happy and secure in each other's company. And kissing, that played a very big part in sneaking away.

Azula also had, to Sokka at least, a very annoying habit of waking early and come in to his room to sit by his bed and just look at him until he woke up. He really hated that! An notion which Azula disregarded of course.

All in all those were three wonderful weeks for them all. They were all very happy.

§§

The day had finally come! The birthday for the royal siblings, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula. It was a day that the palace staff had arranged for weeks in advance. It was a day meant to show off the royals in their entire splendor. The Fire Lord himself was not involved, all was arranged by Prince Ozai and Lady Ursa. So it was understood by all that these powerful figures would benefit the most from the whole spectacle. And of course Azula and Zuko. On the other hand the whispers in the palace made it very clear that this day would benefit Prince Ozai and his political faction the most and with that Admiral Zhao would garner influence as well.

Sokka had actually managed to forget or at least repress the political minefield he lived in. Perhaps because he didn't interact very much with the nobility of the Fire Nation. But now it was indeed on his mind. Mai had brought it up as they walked along the corridors and hallways toward Sokka's room. Sokka needed to change his attire and the gang had said that they should meet up at his place before heading off toward the grand room used for festivities such as these.

Mai had already changed and she looked stunning! Her ao dai dress was magnificent and its color was black and silver that matched her eyes beautifully. Sokka had already complemented her and to his own amusement made her blush slightly. When they entered Sokka's chambers Mai carefully sat down while Sokka went into the bedroom to change, already taking off his clothes. Mai sighed and averted her eyes. This was probably something cultural, the way Sokka shamelessly could undress without feeling at all awkward about other people seeing him half-naked.

The first time that had happened they all had been sitting in this very room and Sokka had arrived from a training-session with master Piandao. He had walked in and started to undress even before arriving in the bedroom. Did he close the door? No. He bathed and walked out nearly naked. Even Ty Lee was left speechless!

Mai had asked Sokka about this peculiar habit. Sokka had just laughed and told her that if you and your friends had to live together in a comfy igloo for say three to five month you sort of lost the shame of seeing other people naked. Mai shuddered as she contemplated living like that. It did not help that Sokka promptly invited her over to the South Pole to visit…

Anyhow, back to where we left of the discussion.

"Admiral Zhao will be at this celebration and he will take the opportunity to needle you, Sokka." Mai said with that calm and throaty voice of hers. She really didn't want Sokka to get into trouble.

"This is the first time you are introduced to the nobles in an official capacity. Your actions will define their perception of you for a long time to come and it will also reflect onto the Fire Lord himself." Mai continued. How to make that thickheaded watertribe buffoon understand? He had to be careful! If he got himself banished from the Fire Nation she would be very cross indeed!

Sokka stopped rummaging around in his closet and took time to regard Mai carefully as he contemplated her words. Mai seldom was this forceful.

"So, what should I do if Zhao or another noble acts disrespectful?" Sokka asked slowly, his eyes calculating and hanging on to every word Mai said.

Mai was grateful to the very fact that he actually decided to listen to her but did he have to do it while wearing only his underwear? Careful not to lose eye contact Mai continued.

"These festivities are meant for the nobles to show off their power to make new allies and intimidate the weak for the single purpose of gaining prestige among their peers." Mai said seriously. She had all of his attention now.

"You are a perfect target since you don't have a powerbase here and since you are not here in any official capacity it is safe to insult you, it will not reflect badly on the Fire Nation." Mai continued.

Sokka contemplated her words for a little while.

"But what of the friendship with the Fire Lord? Does that not protect me somewhat?" Sokka asked slowly, grimacing while he asked the question. Mai knew Sokka well enough by now to know that he would never in a million years hide behind royal protection.

"The Fire Lord has very publicly endorsed you. That is true." Mai said seriously. "It protects you against nearly every noble out there, that's a fact. But," and here Mai tapped with her finger on the table to emphasize the importance of what she had to say, "it does not protect you from the high nobility and the man you seem to have made an enemy of is a member of said high nobility."

The two friends looked at each other for a long while.

"Just be careful Sokka, is that so much to ask?" Mai asked slowly. Sokka smiled reassuringly to her.

"I will stay out of trouble, I promise." Sokka answered in that easy way of his.

At that moment the door opened and Azula came walking in with Ty Lee. Both of them stopped and blinked at Sokka's state of undress. Ty Lee had a pretty pink kimono with white flowers adorning it. She looked really lovely.

But Sokka's eyes were drawn to Azula. She had a black cheongsam dress that left her arms bare. It fit her body snugly and a large golden phoenix adorned it. She was magnificent! Ty Lee shared a smile with Mai as she sat down beside her. Both knew that they were forgotten by both Azula and Sokka for the moment.

"I hope you are not planning to come to my celebration dressed like that?" Azula drawled slowly and smiled that small smile she used only for Sokka.

"I will take my fur-coat, that will be all. It's a sign of good faith to show your host you come unarmed." Sokka said after a while, he was busy admiring her...

"You look stunning Azula!" Sokka complimented the princess.

"Thank you…wait what?" Azula exclaimed. She then put her hands on her hips. Kissing and snuggling be damned, if he came like that she would kill him! Azula opened her moth to give him the berating of a lifetime.

But Sokka beat her to it. "Relax Azula, my proper clothes are in here." Sokka smiled teasingly.

"Mai just wanted to take a look on my amazing abs." Both Azula and Mai raised their eyebrows at that statement and then rolled their eyes. Ty Lee giggled softly.

"You two spend too much time with each other." Sokka stated after he watched the girls response. He then went in to change to a fitting attire.

When he came back out Zuko had joined them. He was clad in a red and black outfit of Fire Nation cut. He looked imposing and proper. But all eyes were drawn to Sokka's attire. He had commissioned an outfit that mirrored Zuko's but Sokka's outfit main color was black not red and had blue stripes and blue motifs on his arms and on his chests. Blue waves to be precise but it also could be taken for blue fire. Azula was lost for words actually. Mai helped her.

"You clean up good, waterboy, very good indeed." Mai said with a small smile directed toward the princess.

Sokka just shook his head and went to his desk.

"I have a gift for you, Prince Zuko." Sokka said and presented a large bonewhale knife.

"This weapon is the sign of a warrior and I want to give it to you." Zuko took the knife with a thanks and a smile.

"To you Princess Azula I present this gift." Sokka said solemnly. He carefully gave Azula a small crystal bottle with a blue substance within. "On rare occasions during truly great storms in the South the snow that comes down is sometimes blue." Sokka explained softly.

"It is even rarer to collect before it mixes with ordinary snow. It is said these storms and the blue snow come from the spirit world itself. If that is true I can't say. But I will show you why we hold it in such high regard." Sokka continued.

Then he closed the door to the bedroom and then the shutters to the windows. It didn't become complete dark but sufficiently so.

"Could you please make a small flame, Azula?" Sokka asked softly. Azula did as asked, curious of what Sokka was up to.

Then he placed the crystal above the flame the room suddenly was filled in a blue light with sparkling white stars in it. It was breathtaking. They all stared around and basked in the warm blue light marveling at its beauty. All but Sokka who just looked at Azula. She had a joyous smile gracing her features and she had never been more beautiful in Sokka's eyes.

§§

Sokka was in anguish. Several hours in this so called celebration and he was bored out of his skull! When did the celebration start for real? Two hours ago he was sure it was about to start. One hour ago he still had hope. Now all hope was gone, thrown out the window.

Sokka had to listen to endless speeches, bad ones at that, that praised the royal siblings and of course their oh so amazing mother or father. Was he the only one to see the irony in that by the way? Now he had to live through, for the third time, a play that showed the lives off the royal siblings. They had done _amazing_ things according to the writers. And for some reason once more Ozai and Ursa played a great part in the various plays.

"Please let me borrow a knife so I can put an end to my misery." Sokka whispered softly to Mai. As a response she just raised an eyebrow.

"Now I understand why it seems like all fun has been drawn out of you, Mai." Sokka continued morosely. Mai raised her other eyebrow at that.

"If I was brought up and had to attend "revelry" like this I would have tickled Ozai and been done with it…" Sokka whispered to Mai. She graced him with a full smile over his witticism.

"Oh, look." Ty Lee said excitedly on the other side of Sokka. "Now they show how Azula went to school!"

Sokka blinked at her several times.

"Do I know you? Who _are_ you?" Sokka whispered incredulously. Mai laughed softly at Sokka's disbelief.

Finally the show and tell was over and people started to mix and mingle. Azula and Zuko were surrounded by well-wishers so Mai, Sokka and Ty Lee decided to let them be for the moment. And at least they started to serve the food, thank you spirits!

Suddenly a commotion occurred by the entrance. The Fire Lord had come. He walked around and greeted his nobles. After a while he walked over to Princess Azula and Prince Zuko. The Fire Lord warmly congratulated Azula on her birthday and then he cordially congratulated Zuko as well.

"What a crafty old man." Sokka said to Mai and Ty Lee. "He waited until now to make his entrance. He didn't have to sit through all that awfulness." Ty Lee looked shocked by Sokka's dry remark. Mai on the other hand just smiled a little.

"If you are the Fire Lord you can indeed pass over certain less savory aspects of Fire Nation revelry." Mai replied softly. "But I must say these events have gotten a lot more fun since you attend, Sokka." Mai continued with a sudden malicious smile.

"And as a true friend you will of course accompany me to all these fun happenings?" That last sentence was phrased as question but it clearly wasn't. Sokka just looked at her with horror. But before he could splutter and plead for his life someone interrupted the three young people. It was the Fire Lord himself.

"Ah, young master Sokka, Lady Mai and Lady Ty Lee." Azulon said gallantly. Both Mai and Ty Lee were a bit astonished that the mighty Fire Lord remembered their names. They made perfect bows and Sokka managed not a bad one himself. "Are you enjoying this fine celebration?" Azulon asked with twinkling eyes.

Sokka wondered if he should go for diplomacy or brutal honesty. While he pondered Mai answered for them all.

"Why yes, my Lord." Mai said smoothly as if she talked with the Fire Lord on a daily basis. "This fine celebration is the highlight of the season for the gentry. No one throws a celebration such as these." Sokka marveled that she could say that with a straight face.

"And how about you, master Sokka?" The fire Lord inquired curiously.

"The black dragon to follow the earth bender." Sokka said with a straight face. Going for diplomacy and brutal honesty all at once. That move in a famous Pai Sho game was the equivalent to throwing yourself on your sword. The Fire Lord had discussed it with Sokka just the day before.

Azulon laughed right out at Sokka's answer, very witty indeed.

"Tomorrow I will attend the minister of war Qin at his research facility outside the Caldera." The Fire Lord told him and lots of people heard what he said, he was the Fire Lord after all. "And I want you to accompany me." Sokka of course acquiesced said request and then the Fire Lord slowly moved on.

Zuko came up to them, finally being released from his duties. They talked a little bit and started to eat when a cruel voice interrupted them. It was Zhao. His eyes were predatory and flickered over them all but always came back to Sokka and it was clear that he was after blood. Sokka could feel his blood boil but he could also see the worried glances from his friends. Even Azula, who was so far away that she couldn't possibly hear what was being said, looked at them.

"It's a pleasure to see that the Fire Nation's most esteemed guest is attending this fine celebration in honor of Princess Azula…and Prince Zuko." There was a slight but noticeable pause between the two names. Zhao's smirk was superior and disdainful as he looked over to them.

Both Mai's and Zuko's eyes became cold. Sokka saw that Zuko was on the verge of doing something stupid. From the corner of his eye he could see Ursa white-faced trying to move closer without seeming to do so. Something had to be done and done fast.

"Why, yes Admiral Zhao." Sokka spoke up with a level voice and made them all suddenly look toward him. "It has certainly been a great honor to witness this fine celebration." Sokka said and continued with false mirth in his voice.

"I appreciate that the Admiral himself takes time to see to his nation's guest, it speaks well of his character." Sokka smiled coldly. It was not what you said that was important, it was how you said it. He was getting the hang of this. Everyone knew that Zhao just wanted to insult and humiliate Sokka and Zuko. So let's fling it right back at him!

Zhao's eyes became livid and he nearly snarled at Sokka. People all around had gone quiet to listen in on the dialog between the powerful Admiral and the Fire Lords' protégé, a young man from the Southern Watertribe.

"I'm glad you find my interest to be so enticing. Rest assured, you have my full attention." Zhao said with false cordiality. The threat clear to all.

"I will take an interest in you, young master Sokka. Perhaps I can suggest some interesting places to visit while you are still in the Fire Nation?" Zhao's words dripped with false sincerity. A large part of the room was now still and quiet as they listened to the exchange. Even the Fire Lord listened to the conversation, his face as carved from stone.

"There are several places a man from a rustic nation such as yourself will fit right into. The red light district comes to mind." Zhao said with a cruel smile. The red light district was a place near the harbor where the poor lived and worked. It was also infamous for its low class prostitutes. A wave of subdued laughter rippled through the listening nobles.

Sokka could feel anger build up in him. He could also see the worry in Mai's eyes. Ty Lee had her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes darting worriedly between Sokka and Zhao. Far behind Zhao he could see Azula. It was so quiet now that surely even she could hear this fateful conversation between him and the Admiral. Prince Ozai stood beside her with a condescending smirk as he listened to the conversation. Azula was also listening to the conversation but her expression was unreadable, she was not happy over the confrontation.

Sokka smiled a cold but sincere smile when he gazed over the crowd and when his eyes met Zhao's he couldn't but help let some of his emotions through.

"I don't have my Lord's _extensive_ knowledge of the City so I wouldn't know." Sokka stated clearly and his tone of voice made it obvious to all that he knew perfectly well what Zhao meant and that the latter could eat his own statement, thank you very much!

A shocked silence endured for a couple of seconds then laughter swept over the room. Zhao stood there red-faced and humiliated, his eyes locked with Sokka's. Then he pivoted and walked away.

§§

Author Notes:

This was supposed to be two chapters but I was on a roll.

Must confess, don't know much about dresses but it worked out quit well. Those girls know how to dress.

The last two sentences to and fro between Zhao and Sokka came from a French movie called Vatel (English-speaking). If you are interested in intrigues and people with false smiles I also recommend a movie called Dangerous Liaisons from 1988. Great movie!

For all Sokkla-fans out there. Here is a great story for you to read. It's a one-shot but its beautifully written. It is also an old one. It was written 2006. That's right, before the series was finished. It's one of my favorites. It is called **Kiss Me Like This** and the authors name is **Princess Tyler Briefs **and it is rated K. I will post a new recommendation with every update I do with OE. Spreading the love so to speak.

Thank you for reading, love you for it!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Azula and Sokka walked slowly through the palace, tired but content. The birthday celebration had been a success. Sokka wisely didn't voice his rather strong objections to the first three and half hours of the so called celebration. And after Sokka's duel of wits and words with Admiral Zhao he and his friends had been able to enjoy the party. If you could call it a party, really. Sokka still didn't consider it a proper party. There was no singing, no dancing and very little laughter and the only one that made a fool out of himself was Zhao. Everything was so civil and rigid. No mistakes were allowed and everyone sort of waited for someone else to make a blunder and then exploit said mistake. Sokka had managed to stay clear of all intrigues by the help of first Mai and later Azula. Great friends to have!

"I had a great time today, Azula." Sokka said slowly and with a content smile. "I must confess that when I left my home I despaired, if someone then told me that I would gain some wonderful friends and that spending time in the capitol of the Fire Nation would be the happiest times of my life, I would have thought that person stark and raving mad." Sokka continued, his smile now a bit wry.

Azula smiled at his statement, it was very true. She had a hard time remembering her life before Sokka came into it some odd six months ago. It was like remembering another life. So much had happened in those few months.

"Yes, you are quite right about that, Sokka." Azula said softly. She glanced at the young man walking beside her, he was taller than her and looked absolutely stunning in his black Fire Nation attire. Those blue waves embroidered on his arms and chest represented his nation's element but Azula knew that it also could be seen as her blue flames, something Sokka definitely had thought of when commissioning that coat. It made her all happy inside, a very strange and unfamiliar emotion to tell the truth.

"I must admit that it is far more entertaining when you are around, that's for sure." Azula continued with a small smile.

"I'm glad that you feel that way Azula, if you didn't I would be a bit upset." Sokka said lightly. Then he took some time to study her. When Azula was about to ask him what he was looking at he spoke up.

"Are you happy, Azula? Do you enjoy your life with all your friends in it, your training with the Fire Lord and your obligations as a princess?" Sokka asked, suddenly serious and his blue eyes seemed to pierce her soul.

To look into his oceanic blue eyes always made Azula feel like she was suddenly somewhere else, she could lose herself in them if she was not careful. She considered his words carefully and answered with an easy grace.

"I enjoy my life very much as it is right now. I learn and evolve as a firebender with every session I have with grandfather." Azula said with a content smile, she really enjoyed her training with the Fire Lord.

"And yes, I like having my friends in my life even if they can be very annoying at times." With the last sentence she gave Sokka a very pointed look. She stopped and Sokka with her, they had reached the very opulent door to her rooms.

Sokka laughed softly at her last statement. He was very glad she was happy. "Azula, we are not friends, not really." Sokka said with a serious voice. Azula also became serious and a little bewildered at that statement. Were they not friends? What did he mean by that?

Sokka leaned toward her and suddenly she felt him gently caress her bare upper arm, it was unexpected and made her feel like someone had jolted her.

"A friend doesn't want to undress another friend…" Sokka's voice a whisper in her ear, his breath hot. When she actually heard what Sokka had said Azula eyes went wide and she blushed like the sun. Her glare was somewhat diminished by the blush that now graced her cheeks. And it had no effect at all since Sokka stood there and smiled down on her with that unique smile he only gave to her, the one that made her knees go all weak. Not that it ever showed, mind you!

"In your dreams, Sokka!" Azula managed to say in an even voice. She was now desperate to regain her composure. She had never ever met any man or woman who could make her lose her countenance as he could. With just one sentence and a touch she was shivering like a peasant schoolgirl! What was wrong with her? What did he do to her?

"Oh, my." Sokka suddenly sounded very sincere but the laughter in his eyes gave him away. "It's true alright, you are a daughter of Agni!" The statement made Azula's blush intensify even more.

"I'm not..." Azula had no idea of what to say or what to do. "You wretched…" Sokka laughed softly but not unkindly at her abashment. Azula decided to save what little face she had left and punched him rather hard on his left arm. Sokka winced in pain, Azula didn't hold back, but he couldn't stop chuckling.

"I'm sorry, I humbly apologize, Princess Azula!" Sokka said and held up his arms to placate the fiery princess. She managed to hide it well indeed but the small smile betrayed her. She couldn't but be amused by Sokka's gentle teasing since his affection for her was so strong she could nearly touch it. They stood there smiling at each other, time forgotten when they lost themselves in blue and golden eyes.

"It has been a great day, Azula." Sokka said softly again, his gentle and loving smile still in place. "But tomorrow will be an even better day, I think." Sokka continued while reaching out to grasp her hands in his.

"So, a day touring war minister Qin's research facilities is more exciting than my birthday?" Azula asked with mock malice.

"Now, that is a hard question to answer!" Sokka looked to the roof and pretended to contemplate an answer. Azula just rolled her eyes at him. Then Sokka became serious and looked her in the eye. "It will be a fun excursion from the palace and from what I heard the facility has lots of amazing and wonderful inventions just lying about the place."

Suddenly Sokka's eyes glittered with suppressed mirth. "And I will spend the day with you." Azula's eyebrows rose at that statement. "Yeah, I asked the Fire Lord if you could come with us and he said it was a great idea." Azula's eyebrows drew together when she heard Sokka's explanation.

"You can't go and request my presence like that, Sokka!" Azula told him firmly. "That is not acceptable and you should know better." Azula continued, rather annoyed with him now. Sokka could nearly feel the sudden anger coming off her, her eyes suddenly hard and unyielding. She was hard, his Azula, that's for sure.

Sokka thought that he could have delivered these news with a little more tact… But Azula didn't let go of his hands. That made Sokka smile again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't asked without your permission, Azula. I won't do it again, lesson learned." Sokka told her and continued quickly. "But I am not sorry for having to spend the entire day with you, princess. It will be a truly great day!" Sokka said and the apparent joy in his voice and eyes made it impossible for Azula to even pretend to stay angry with him.

Azula let go of his hands only to grasp his black coat and pull him in for a passionate kiss. Sokka's happiness to spend time with her made her heart swell with strange emotions. No one before had seen past the title of princess and the power and wealth that came with it. But Sokka did just that. And she loved him for it.

A little while later Azula closed the door and Sokka walked alone to his own quarters, happily whistling some water tribe tune. Neither of them saw the man that silently stepped out of the shadows not far from Azula's door. A cold smile played over his features before he turned and walked away without a sound.

§§

The research facility was a large and imposing building located on the top of an ancient and now long dead volcano just outside of the capitol. Albeit a much, much smaller caldera than the grand Caldera where the Fire Nation's capital was located it was still impressive in its own right with its narrow spire reaching toward the sky. And of course the Fire Nation built a large building on top of it as if to show the world what it was capable of. The logistics during the build must have been a nightmare! In Sokka's humble opinion, the Fire Nation did have a knack for making things unnecessarily complicated.

What was rather disturbing and frightening was that they seemed to attain their goals, even if they seemed nigh impossible. It was worth considering when you had to deal with them as a nation. Sokka's thoughts took a dark turn and the frightening prospect of a war with the Fire Nation turned his eyes cold. It would be a very bloody affair…

Sokka's dark contemplations disappeared like the morning dew on a hot summer-day when the large doors to the building opened up and they were greeted by war minister Qin and a gangly man with an impressive black beard and patchy eyebrows. But it was his three wooden fingers that really caught Sokka's attention. So this was the famous inventor, the Mechanist?

The Fire Lord and the princess walked stately along the red carpet and into the towering building, chaperoned by war minister Qin. That left Sokka to walk beside the Mechanist. All the staff had come out to pay their respect to the Fire Lord so it was quite crowded. Not that it disturbed Sokka, but he was rather impatient to look at all the inventions. Soon the small parade entered a large room where all kinds of strange models were on display. Sokka whistled softly and made large eyes at the display at hand. This was amazing!

They passed one strange inventions after the other. A young girl had made a flying kite for people that looked nearly ready to be used. She was very shy and when the mighty Fire Lord came by she nearly couldn't speak at all. Thankfully the Mechanist's young son, Teo, was present. He was confined to a wheelchair but that didn't seem to slow him down at all. He happily showed the Fire Lord and the princess the finer details of the kites. Sokka took an instant liking to him.

Another man had invented an armored tank. This invention really caught the attention of the royal guests and Sokka. The kite never really interested the royals but this invention had great potential. The Fire Nation had the strongest navy around but its army, disciplined and very professional, couldn't match the Earth Kingdoms when it came to size. This tank could make a huge difference to remedy that problem…

After the tour the guests were offered some refreshments in a fine dining room. It had been a very rewarding day so far in Azula's not so humble opinion. She had spent the day in the company of her grandfather who had been in a very good mood and had talked freely with her but also listened to her as well.

But what fascinated Azula the most was the interaction between her grandfather, the mighty Fire Lord, and Sokka, the son of the chieftain from the South Pole, during the trip to the research facility. Sometimes they forgot that they were not alone and ended up in an animated discussion about the rule of law in the Air Nation of all places. And suddenly she was drawn in to the discussion to her own delight. Sokka didn't treat the Fire Lord like everyone else did, he was not disrespectful, mind you. During the dinner Azula suddenly understood the relationship between the old Fire Lord and the young water tribe man. The Fire Lord treated Sokka as a son or a grandson. The sudden revelation made Azula blink, so this was how a parent should act toward their children!

Azula pretended to politely listen to war minister Qin as he rambled on about this or that invention that could now be introduced to the armed forces but she wasn't really interested. She was too busy processing the information she had just divulged. When she thought about it, the Fire Lord is treated her in a similar way. The emotions that suddenly surged through her were unfamiliar but strong and in all truthfulness, Azula had no idea of how to process this strange emotion.

She stole a glance at her grandfather and became aware that the Fire Lord was paying no attention at all to the minister of war's ramblings. His attention was on the rather hushed but animated discussion between Sokka and the Mechanist. Azula followed her grandfather's gaze and saw Sokka and the inventor looking at some blueprints, their food forgotten. That Sokka actually wasn't interested in his food was unheard of! This immediately peaked Azula's interest in the discussion between her Sokka and the inventor. She could hear them quite well actually, when she blocked out the war minister's monotone voice…

"…we now have figured out the propulsion for the airships and we have designed some functioning prototypes that we have successfully flown." The academic voice of the Mechanic was dry but his keen eyes glittered with a never-ending curiosity. It seemed like he and Sokka discussed the airship problem. The Fire Nation had invested heavily in those but had been unable to make them safe to use. The gas that was used for the bearing capacity did not work very well with fire. If mixed the result could be rather fatal...

"So if I understand you correctly you have a problem with how to contain the very combustible gas and how to locate a gas leak?" Sokka asked while looking over the blueprint. "Well, the second predicament I might have a solution to." Sokka said with certain seriousness that Azula saw in him when he pondered a really hard problem. The Mechanic raised what was left of his eyebrows at that statement. Sokka saw the Mechanics incredulity and gave him a tight smile in return.

"If you mix the gas you use for bearing capacity with small amounts of something that smells really bad you can use the smell to locate a leak." Sokka explained calmly.

The Mechanic saw the use with Sokka's solution right away. "Yes, yes, that would work very well indeed! That's great thinking, young master Sokka." The Mechanist told Sokka while making some notes on the blueprint. "Any ideas to safely contain the buoyancy gas?" He then asked Sokka.

Even the war minister had fallen silent and was now studying the two men further down the table. Azula watched with a certain fascination, it was not every day you witnessed creation in the making. The Fire Lord watched with a small smile and his thoughts mirrored his granddaughter's.

"If you had smaller balloons or gas containers inside the large one you won't end up in free fall if the hull is breached." Sokka said while scribbling with a charcoal pencil on the blueprint. The Mechanic nodded while stroking his beard. "Unfortunately this will mean an added weight but if the advantage is not falling to your death if in case you have a hull breach, it sort of balances the trouble with redesigning the airship…" The two men continued to discuss more technical aspects of the airship design that were lost on the three spectators.

"If I may ask, who is this young gentleman, my Lord?" The minister Qin asked slowly, a note of respect could be heard in his voice. Not that Azula faulted him that, it was appropriate that he should admire Sokka. The young gentleman was hers after all, Azula thought with a rather proud smirk, her eyes aglow. Said gentleman now had a charcoal smudge on his forehead and was doing mathematics with the Mechanic. Something about weight.

"He is a very remarkable young man." The Fire Lord answered with a mysterious smile. Neither the minister nor Azula noticed that the smile was directed at the princess.

§§

Sokka was quite excited during the journey home, riding his komodo rhino. It had been a great day! He had gained some new really cool friends, helped solve some truly difficult problems and had invented a few things on his own. Never mind that Azula said that the combined knife-screwdriver-wrench was an idea thought up by a moron. That statement hurt! Now, what to name it?

"I will name it Princess Azula's Magnificent Utility Tool For Special Occasions." Sokka declared to the world while holding up the combined knife-screwdriver-wrench. A very pleased grin graced his features. "In honor of princess Azula who was the first to acknowledge its potential." Sokka continued with a small bow toward the princess. Azula blinked before exploding. Never in a million year she wanted to be associated with a harebrained invention like that! It did not help that the Fire Lord guffawed at Sokka's grand declaration.

"You will _not_ name that dumb thing after me, Sokka! If you do I will shove it down your throat you, you wretched…" Azula sputtered at Sokka. Her glare should set the annoying man on fire. Unfortunately Sokka wasn't affected by her anger in the least. When did people lose their fear of her?

Sokka in turn glared at the upset princess. "Fine, I will not name it after you, Azula." Sokka said but then his tone became smug. "But the next awesome invention of mine you claim has come from the mind of a moron, that thing _will_ be named after you!" Azula's eyes narrowed dangerously. No one threatened her and got away with it. Sokka and Azula locked gazes with each other, neither willing to back down. But before Azula and Sokka could escalate the argument further the Fire Lord interrupted.

"What did you think of our Research Facility, master Sokka?" The Fire Lord asked smoothly yet interested in Sokka's answer. Azulon had thought that Sokka would take an interest in the Facility but never had assumed that the young man would be the one to solve the problem with the gas. A remarkable and unexpected feat to tell the truth.

Sokka immediately brightened and forgot about his eye-staring contest with princess Azula. "That was a truly wonderful place." Sokka exclaimed happily. "I liked it so much I'd want to live there if that were possible!" Sokka continued with a dreamy voice. Azula rolled her eyes at Sokka's foolishness but she did smile a little. But then Sokka became serious and looked over to the two royals.

"My only objection I can voice at this moment are that it is primarily focused toward military uses. I understand that the armed forces need priority but lots of the inventions made at the facility have been shelved because the military didn't find a use for them." Sokka said with a somber expression on his face. "Perhaps there are several inventions just lying around back there that could make life a little bit better for the common people." Sokka concluded seriously.

The two royals pondered Sokka's statement and then the three of them discussed the pros and cons of going public with some inventions. The discussion then slowly changed focus and to the delight of the Fire Lord, his two young protégés discussed how to rule a nation and the ethics of certain decisions. The Fire Lord could determine that Sokka was very influenced by his father's way of ruling. To guide and gently steer the population toward a certain goal, the nation's requirements shouldn't surpass the need of the people as a rule. Azula on the other hand was heavily influenced by her father's and, the Fire Lord had to admit rather reluctantly, his own way to rule. That the nation's need was far more important than the wellbeing of the population as a whole.

"…I'm not saying that a ruler should not make a decision that favors the need of the nation before the need of a part of its population." Sokka explained to Azula and Azulon. "We in the Water Tribe know that from living in a hard and unforgiving environment that we need to do that from time to time. But the nation consists of _all_ of its people and to always ignore the need of some is not a wise way to rule nor is it ethical. The ruler of a nation, be it over water, earth, fire or air has the burden to embody its people as a whole. Be them poor or rich, powerful or weak." Sokka finished his little speech and looked over to the two royals.

"Still, nearly all decisions that are made by a ruler affect lots of people and it is the ruler's duty to make sure that the nation prospers." Azula was the one that answered. The discussion between the three participants was respectful and they listened to each other's arguments. The Fire Lord didn't make any long inputs, he felt content and intrigued by Sokka's and Azula's thoughts on the matter and let them discuss the issue between them.

"A large part to the success of our great Nation has been because of our leaders' unyielding will to achieve goals such as uniting the Fire Nation under one leader or building the greatest navy in the world. And these decisions cost lots of human lives but it was for the good of the nation." Azula answered.

"I agree with those decisions, Azula." Sokka confirmed her statement. "I have read your history and agree with the decisions made by the Fire Lords responsible. What I want to say is that the reason behind a decision is just as important. If you went to war to unite the Fire Nation for the purpose to enslave its population that decision was ethically invalid. But if you went to war to unite the nation with the goal to end the constant strife and suffering the endless wars took on the nation and the population the reasoning is ethically valid." Sokka explained.

All participants were quiet for a little while. Silently riding along and pondering the various points they had exchanged during the discussion. When Azula started to answer a shout suddenly broke the amiable companionship.

"Ambush! Protect the Fire Lord!"

§§

Sokka looked around as the bedlam started. Men in ordinary uniforms instead of the Fire Lord's Royal Guards were streaming out of the forest from both sides shouting death to the Fire Lord and other war cries. Sokka saw them brandishing weapons and it even seemed like there were firebenders among them. This was serious! Sokka drew the sword that was attached to his saddle and jumped off the komodo rhino, he couldn't use it in battle anyway. The attacking enemy was still not among them even if battle man-against-man had commenced both further up and down the line of the Royal Guards. It seemed to Sokka that his brain didn't work properly, everything was chaos and confusion. Why did his own soldiers attack the Fire Lord? It had to be a mistake? It didn't make sense!

Lightning thundered over his head as it arched from Azula's outstretched hand to three enemies charging down at them. Sokka's glance followed the lightning and saw them fall. He could see a soldier throw a javelin, aiming it at Azula, she couldn't see it coming. She would be hurt, she could die! Suddenly Sokka's brain jolted in to reality and he moved like the wind. With a swift cut he destroyed the missile before it hit its mark.

Azula's cold predatory eyes collided with his. He couldn't tell if he was scared or angry. "Get down from there! You're a sitting target!" Sokka voice was harsh and now he tried to see everything at once. This was nothing like the sparring he had with master Piandao or when he played around with Azula and his friends. This was serious, this was chaos, this was death. Azula jumped down and smirked slightly to Sokka even if he couldn't see it.

"Move with me Sokka and we will drive this vermin to the ground." Azula's voice was steady and full of confidence, you could nearly hear the smirk that played on her lips. Sokka felt reassured as her fearsome presence was so strong, Sokka mentally clung to it like a drowning man to a stick in the vast ocean. Sokka nodded and stepped lightly where Azula took them.

Azula started to bend and use her cold blue fire to devastating effect. Now she didn't hold back like when she practiced against her friends. Every move was calculated to damage, to maim, to kill. She was truly in her own element, this was what she had practiced for. And she excelled in it. Azula was a spirit of blue death on the battlefield.

Two soldiers attacked in tandem, trying to force her to overextend herself. Azula quickly maneuvered so she was between them, using their own tactics against them. Then when they foolishly thought that they had the upper hand and attacked she jumped twirling over a spear wielded by the soldier to the left and knocking a sword out of the way by the soldier from the right. She was now parallel with the ground and unleashed a powerful fireblast from her feet that turned the spear-wielding soldier to a human torch. At the same time blue fire from her free hand blasted right into the sword-wielding soldiers unprotected face, killing him instantly. Azula landed lightly, not even deigning to look at her dead opponents. They were forgotten.

Azula might be a spirit of death, but the enemy was determined to take their prey down. They had the numbers and they had the will to fight. A third enemy soldier saw that Azula was unbalanced after killing the two soldiers and his sword came whirling down on her. It was met by Sokka's blade. The man didn't have the skill that Sokka possessed. He failed to parry Sokka's second thrust and his eyes widened when he felt the blade stab into his lungs and heart. He died fast. Sokka's world shook, he had killed a man! But there was no time to think, to contemplate. There was only time to live or die.

Sokka glided like a wraith around Azula, a shadow that the enemy didn't realize was there before they died, some of them never understood what killed them. Sokka had been wrong, this was exactly like his training sessions with Mai and master Piandao or when he played with his friends some few weeks ago. Every single little thing he had learned was there to be unleashed on the enemy. If Azula was the spirit of death, Sokka was her dark harbinger. The ease that he killed other people with scared him.

Azula and Sokka danced around the battlefield and in their wake they left a trail of dead bodies. Together they were inexorable. They were death.

A small lull in the battle occurred where Azula and Sokka had fought, probably because of their deadly prowess. The remaining enemy was easily handled by the Royal Guards, if not on par with Sokka or Azula, still far superior to the enemy. Sokka took the chance to see what was going on around him. It seemed like the Fire Lord had cleansed quite well on other side of the Royal procession. The fight was still fierce and heavy at the rear of the line as well as at its front. But the Royal Guards held the line. Why had the attack been so weak at the flanks? Something was not right. If he had planned this Sokka would have placed…

At that moment Sokka saw what was going to happen. A yuyan-archer in the forest, easily recognized with the arrows on his skin, his gaze on the back of the Fire Lord. Sokka moved without thinking, perhaps he could make it, it would be close...

"Azula! Archer!" Sokka bellowed, hoping that his shout would reach the Fire Lord. It was a vain hope, his shout drowned in the bedlam of men that fought, killed and died. Sokka pointed with his sword at the enemy hoping a lightning would soon eliminate the threat.

Sokka saw arrow after arrow fly with deadly precision. The first to fall was a lieutenant with an arrow in his throat. Sokka was now two rhino lengths away. The second to fall was a soldier, pierced through the heart. Sokka could see three more arrows in the air and the yuyan-archer reaching for a sixth. The third man to fall was a servant with a simple knife in his hand, defending the Fire Lord. He died with an arrow piercing him right under the arm. Lightning flashed and Sokka could see the archer begin to fall, the last arrow never leaving his bow. That's my princess Sokka thought grimly. Two arrows were still in the air, seeking their target…

Azula had heard Sokka's shout and turned around to see Sokka run like an eel-hound, pointing to the forest. Before Azula could locate the archer, Royal guards had started to be killed. She had never generated lightning so fast in her life and when she finally released it everything happened as if in a dream, a nightmare. The Fire Lord was turning around but unable to perceive the imminent danger. She could see her lightning hit its target but she didn't care, her eyes were locked on the running man. His gaze transfixed at the two flying arrows.

With a desperate leap Sokka jumped into the path of the fifth arrow. Azula could see it strike, digging itself deep into his chest. But Sokka's sword was flying and before he fell down he had cut the last arrow from the sky before it could reach the Fire Lord. Azula was frozen, unable to move and the way how Sokka dropped the sword while falling into the Fire Lord he had protected with his life would be forever engraved in her mind. She could see his unmoving body in the Fire Lord's arms, an arrow protruding from his chest.

§§

Author Notes:

Sokka's knife-screwdriver-wrench is in my mind something like a Swiss army knife. Really cool stuff!:)

I would like to take time for all Sokkla-lovers out there and invite you all to forum dedicated to this enjoyable couple. It's called The Crying Demon Pub. We discuss our dear couple and exchange ideas and thoughts. It's for readers as well as writers. My Seven Sins story is a challenge that originated from this forum. And I would really love if someone else wrote a Seven Sins story so we could compare notes and discuss. Anyhow, I hope you take time and join!

My reading recommendation this time around is a story called **The Days of Summer** by author **Jonnoda **and is rated T. I'm a bit cruel here, the story is written in 2008 and consists of two chapters. The story is unfortunately still unfinished. But I recommend it nonetheless, it is so good! Sokka have to marry the fire princess and she is not happy. What the author succeeds so well with is to keep Azula in character. And Sokka has a different but believable story-arc. Lovely story.

If you have a story to recommend, please let me know! I would appreciate it immensely.

And look at that, you can respond to reviews! You learn something new every day!:)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Azula rushed over to where Sokka lay. He was pale and barely conscious but her eyes were drawn to the black arrow that protruded from his chest. The arrow had hit him below his right shoulder, she couldn't tell if it had pierced his lung. She hoped it hadn't! Azula felt hollow when she looked down on Sokka. This could not be happening! The Royal Guards had formed an iron ring around the Fire Lord, alert to any more attacks.

"What were you thinking, boy?" The Fire Lord asked the severely wounded boy lying before him, his words full of concern. He went down on one knee as he talked to Sokka. A healer was examining the wounded young man. "I'm not your liege lord, Sokka. You had no reason to risk yourself like this for a foreign lord." The Fire Lord continued.

Sokka actually managed to smile a little. "No, you are not my lord. But you are my friend…and…that's …far…more…important." Sokka managed to say before drifting off to semi-unconsciousness. The Fire Lord looked down on the young man in front of him with an inscrutable expression, the words echoing in his mind.

The healer looked up at the Fire Lord and the princess and just slowly shook his head. "If we remove the arrow he will die. It's a lethal wound." The healer said somberly. "He will live for a while but it will not be pleasant for him, unfortunately. The best we can do is to make his last days as comfortable as possible." The healer continued with a professional voice, a man doing his work. He made a quick bow to the two royals and then proceeded to rush over to the wounded soldiers that lay a bit farther away.

The Fire Lord stood there looking down on his savior and made a decision.

"Azula? Azula! Focus!" The Fire Lord commanded. Azula appeared as if paralyzed. When the Fire Lord spoke she turned a very pale face with two large and worried eyes toward him.

"I'm not going to lose him!" The Fire Lord assured Azula firmly. His words brought hope into her eyes and she held on to them as if her life depended on it.

"I will ride to the palace and make preparations. You will make sure Sokka arrives at the infirmary as quickly as possible. We still have time to save him!" The Fire Lord told Azula. The only response Azula could give was to nod. The old man smiled down on her reassuringly.

"Be strong now, my beautiful granddaughter." The Fire Lord gently stroked Azula's cheek, then he was gone, issuing commands.

Azula had a wagon emptied and placed Sokka on several blankets to soften his ride. She left a lieutenant in charge of the wounded soldiers and then they left. Azula sat beside Sokka wincing and snarling at every bump in the road.

Sokka drifted between consciousness and oblivion. And when he was conscious he spoke to her but he thought Azula was his sister. "Katara, Katara, I have met a girl…she is wonderful…she smells like summer." He told her, his breath slow and painful. "Azula, she makes my days brighter…" Sokka once more drifted off into unconsciousness. His words shook her to the very core. They might have kissed and laughed together, but they had never really talked about their feelings. And to hear Sokka's words made Azula feel elated beyond anything she had ever felt before. And anxious, she could not lose him, not now!

Suddenly Sokka drew a shuddering breath and turned completely silent, to Azula deadly quite.

"No, no, no! You will not die! Don't you dare leave me now, Sokka! Please don't leave me!" Azula's voice was somewhere between commanding and pleading. She leaned down on him to see if he was still breathing. Suddenly Sokka opened his eyes. Two blue eyes looked into her golden ones.

"I will never leave you, Azula. Never in this lifetime…" Sokka said sincerely before falling into a fitful sleep.

§§

Night fell on the royal palace, but sleep was not something most of its inhabitants enjoyed this particular night. Sokka had been placed on a bed after several healers had looked at his wound and administered ointments that ought to slow down infections. But they had not dared to move the arrow so it was still protruding from Sokka's chest like an evil reminder of his imminent death.

The gang gathered around Sokka in the infirmary. Ty Lee's sobbing and with tears running down her cheeks, Zuko distressed and sad, Mai rigid as a statue standing at his bed looking down on her friend while gently stroking his hand. Azula stood beside her, mirroring Mai's rigid stature and her eyes locked on Sokka. The atmosphere in the room was dark, their friend was dying after all.

Suddenly the door opened and the Fire Lord entered in the company with master Piandao. He waved to the young people that sharing the room to remain as they were. Azulon walked over to Sokka's sickbed and looked down on the severely wounded young man. The Fire Lord was tired and it was clear that he had not changed out of the attire he had been wearing when the attack had occurred, Sokka's blood still on his cloths.

"I wanted to let you know that I have sent a messenger hawk to the Avatar." The words of the Fire Lord affected the young people profoundly. Zuko and Ty Lee laughed out loud and shared a smile. Mai and Azula visibly relaxed and Mai smiled softly down on Sokka. Azula felt hope surge through her. She had never been as grateful toward anyone as she now felt toward her grandfather.

"He should be visiting the Western Air Temple and hopefully he can be here in a couple of hours. It all depends on when he receives my message." The Fire Lord continued. And if the Avatar chooses to come, he didn't add. There was still bad blood between the Fire Lord and the Avatar since the Time of Troubles.

The Fire Lord and master Piandao left soon thereafter, leaving the youngsters with renewed hope. The mood in the room had drastically lightened and now Ty Lee had started to prattle as she always did and sometimes Zuko even answered. After a while a servant entered the room and told Azula that her father wanted her presence. With one final look at Sokka she left the room and exited the infirmary.

Outside she stopped dead. The hallways were filled with servants. A ripple of curtsies and bows greeted her when she entered the corridor. She could see cooks, chefs, maids and even some stable-hands. A few grizzled Royal Guards also crowded the hallways. What was this all about? Then she could see that several of the servants had cried or looked distressed. They were all here to honor Sokka. Wretched water tribe buffoon, how had he managed to make friends with half the staff? She acknowledged them with a small nod before walking away with a small smirk.

§§

Azula walked to her father's private office. As she was ushered inside by her father's staff she noticed that he was not alone. Several officers and high ranking officials were also present, among them Admiral Zhao. Azula walked in, her back straight as a ramrod and her usual confidant smirk in place. She now had hope that Sokka would live and her father was not in a position to question her about the Fire Lord's dealings since they were not alone. They all turned to her and she could see her father's smirk deepen as she walked closer. She made a perfect bow to her father and remained that way until he had acknowledged her.

"Azula, you are just in time." Her father drawled. "We were discussing the attack on the Fire Lord and how it may affect us." Ozai explained as she took her place at his right side. So they were worried about the attack and what it could mean for them? Suddenly Azula wondered if it had been her father that had ordered the attack. He was the one to gain the most from the Fire Lord's demise after all. "What can you tell us about the ambush, daughter?" Ozai commanded.

Azula described the attack and what had occurred later on. They all listened closely and when she was finished all eyes turned to Zhao who spoke up. "What a dreadfully executed ambush. Did the attackers intend it to fail?" Zhao sneered, his eyes lingering on Azula. "The only casualties were some Royal Guards and most likely that useless watertribe cretin. Good riddance." Zhao continued in the same tone of voice. Azula felt a flare of fury at Zhao's words, but didn't let it show.

"We need to consider what this attack means for our cause." Ozai told the assembled men. "We are the prime suspects of this debacle and we need to find the real perpetrator or if that is not possible, find another potential culprit to blame." Ozai finished slowly. His cronies nodded and smiled coldly at their lord's words.

"There is a silver lining to all of this, my ladies and gentlemen." Zhao told the assembled crowd. When all eyes were turned toward him he continued. "The Fire Lord has sent for the Avatar to heal his precious watertribe boy." The listening nobles and officers gasped at this revelation. Her father already knew of course, going by his lack of surprise. "By this very action he is weakening himself in the eyes of several of the nobles that are backing him. We have an opportunity to broaden our powerbase and weaken the Fire Lord's in the process." Zhao continued and smirked confidently.

"Yes, this is an opportunity we must not pass. This will be my first step toward the throne." Ozai told the gathered men who looked at him with awe. Azula sat absolutely still. What would this mean for her and her relationship with the Fire Lord, her grandfather?

"And to strengthen our cause and show our enemies that we are not weak we will today announce the betrothal between my daughter, Princess Azula, and Admiral Zhao's nephew, Lieutenant Chan." Ozai gloatingly told his cronies. The words froze Azula where she sat.

When Ozai had made that statement a door opened and an officer walked in followed by two Fire Sages. The officer was tall and good-looking, a confident smirk played over his features. He was immaculately clad in a lieutenant-uniform of the royal navy. This was Chan, son of the late Admiral Chan and nephew to Admiral Zhao.

The room exploded in well-wishing and pleased conversations. Her father stood to receive greetings from Lieutenant Chan. Azula stood with him, every move she made was of pure instinct because her mind was still frozen in shock. She knew her father had plans to marry her off in some political dealing but this possible future had been all but forgotten by her, foolishly so. But the immediate confrontation with the stark reality made her realize that she didn't want it. She wanted Sokka, not some pompous fool and Zhao's nephew to boot.

After the initial greetings were over, the first time she had ever laid eyes on Chan, Zhao took her aside. Azula's anger had started to grow - by the spirits, she would kill that fool of a man and Zhao with him! Her golden eyes stabbed at Zhao, promising slow and agonizing death. But Zhao didn't seem fazed by her glare or anger. He was no coward, that was for sure.

Zhao's voice was low and to the other people in the room it looked like he congratulated the princess to the betrothal with his nephew.

"You should be aware that I know of your little dalliance with the watertribe peasant, princess." Zhao's voice was malicious. "And if you do anything…rash, I will make sure there will be rumors among the nobles about you kissing the peasant outside your bedroom door... And you know your father will kill him in a heartbeat to prevent anything that can hurt his march to the throne…"

Azula knew Zhao was right, her father would kill Sokka in an instant to prevent any rumor that might implicate Azula with Sokka. He didn't need any evidence. A rumor would be enough. Impotent rage surged through Azula, she had never felt so helpless. Zhao saw the rage in her eyes and his smile was cruel. He had won, he had her in a vise and they both knew it.

Azula moved as in a dream, a nightmare. She stood before the two Fire Sages with Chan beside her, her father a step to her right and Admiral Zhao to the left of Chan.

"…I, Princess Azula, daughter of Prince Ozai, swear on the sacred fire, graced by Agni to his children…" She couldn't see any way out of this betrothal. And when the betrothal-bracelet clasped shut it echoed in her mind with the sound of an iron door closing on her...

§§

Sokka woke up slowly. He was tired and if not in pain, he felt fatigued. He looked around the rather crowded room. His friends were all there and also Master Piandao. They all smiled when they saw that he was awake. Ty Lee had tears in her eyes and for an instant he thought Mai's eyes glistened with unshed tears as well. An old man stood beside him, he looked ancient and seemed to possess wisdom beyond any normal mortal. Yet, for all his dignity and power that he exuded, there was laughter in his eyes. Here was an old man that loved life and a hearty laugh.

It had to be "Avatar Aang?" Sokka's voice was raw from being unused, like if he had slept for a long time. The old man nodded and smiled serenely down on him.

"Yes, I'm Avatar Aang and I arrived in the Caldera just a couple of hours ago." Avatar Aang's voice was soft and assured. "And I arrived just in time, an hour later and it would have been too late."

Remembrance came slowly to Sokka. He remembered the ambush and the frantic fighting. He remembered taking lives and then he remembered the yuyan-archer. He looked down on his chest and could see a red ugly scar. "The Fire Lord, is he alright?" Sokka asked anxiously.

"He is fine, young master Sokka." Master Piandao answered with a small smile. "You saved his life with your quick thinking. And you scared your friends quite severely." Piandao continued.

Sokka had the grace to look a little bit abashed over worrying his friends. "How long was I out cold?" Sokka asked the room in general.

"Some twelve hours give or take." Mai answered. She still looked a bit concerned. That concern grew to alarming heights when Sokka suddenly looked up on her in a very shocked way. "What is it?" Mai asked, yet her tone of voice didn't disclose her worry.

"I have been without food for nearly a day!" Sokka said disbelievingly. "Why didn't you wake me?" Sokka asked Mai rather peevishly.

Mai glared down at the moron, her hands on her hips. To think that she had actually worried over him. "You were dying, you idiot!" Mai said forcefully.

"Fine, good point." Sokka conceded after some deliberation. "But I'm getting up. I'm hungry." Sokka declared. This didn't go down well with neither Mai nor Ty Lee or Zuko.

"No, you'll stay in bed and rest." Mai insisted. "You nearly died, as in literally five minutes ago." Mai continued, Zuko looked on disapprovingly and Ty Lee fiercely nodded in agreement.

Sokka wasn't impressed. He turned to the rather bemused Avatar. "I'm so sorry for my friends' lack of faith in your healing-abilities." Sokka sincerely told the Avatar. "Their social skills are somewhat lacking, it is really sad." The last sentence was delivered in a theatre whisper. Mai's glare intensified and then she flicked him on the forehead. Hard.

"Oww!" Sokka exclaimed, looking hurt. "You attack a wounded man? That's really low, Mai. I thought better of you!" Sokka complained.

"You are well enough." Mai conceded with a glare that promised more retribution.

"I must say that I don´t find it very wise to antagonize dangerous friends like that." Avatar Aang told his patient gently as Sokka sat up. He received some startled glances from the other people in the room but Sokka was not really surprised, Aang seemed to be very perceptive, no shocker there.

"Well, she is my best friend and I love her dearly so it is usually quite safe to annoy her, and very funny!" Sokka smiled gently toward Mai when he said those sentences and it made all her anger at the annoying moron disappear. She was rather grateful that her best friend was well enough to act all foolish again.

"And beside, she is not my most dangerous friend." Here his friends expected him to say that Azula was the most dangerous friend he had, because she was in their book. "It is the girl in pink over there." Sokka said with a nod to Ty Lee, who blushed thoroughly at Sokka's statement to the Avatar. "If she comes at you it is time to run or she will chi-block you so you can't sit, let alone stand. She is very dangerous." Sokka concluded while trying to figure out where his clothes were.

After a little while the Avatar left with Master Piandao and when Sokka asked for Azula he was told by Zuko that she had been summoned by Prince Ozai some time ago. After Sokka had found some suitable clothes he insisted that they should head to his room. The argument to leave the infirmary was that risk of dying was a lot higher in said infirmary than outside. And that was just pure science as he told an eye-rolling Mai.

Outside the infirmary the gang was confronted by the large crowd of servants that had gathered there. Sokka received lots of good wishes as he walked toward his room, a hand on Ty Lee's shoulder to support himself.

Mai heard him answer the various servant's questions and good wishes in his own disarming way as she walked beside Zuko. "…of course I wouldn't dream of dying when I know there are more delicious meat pies to have from your stove…" or "…the Avatar healed me and Lady Mai pronounced me well enough for a dance, it was all very scientific…". That statement made her raise an eyebrow and then smile. It was good to have her best friend back.

§§

Sokka was spoiled by a huge dinner. The chef managed to whip up several of his favorite dishes in no time. Not a hard feat according to Mai since Sokka loved all food that he was served. A statement that was somewhat unfair in Sokka's book. Indeed, he enjoyed all the food the chef put on his table, but there were dishes that he loved _more_.

Sokka truly enjoyed being alive. He told his friends about all the wonderful inventions at the Research Facility, they laughed when he told them about his invention and his argument with the princess. And they were somber when he told them about the ambush and when he was forced to take lives and took the arrow in his chest. Ty Lee hugged him and assured him that whatever had happened, he was alive and for that they all were very grateful. Mai and Zuko agreed to that sentiment.

A servant came with a message to Zuko who left soon after, something about his mother needing him for something. Sokka had tea with Ty Lee and Mai. Tea was not really something he usually enjoyed but since coming to the Fire Nation he had started to appreciate it. Sokka and Mai were laughing at something Ty Lee just had said. Well, Sokka laughed and Mai smiled when the door opened. Sokka turned eagerly towards it, hoping it would be Azula. Unfortunately it wasn't. It was a smirking Admiral Zhao.

The three friends mirth died as if cut off with a knife. Sokka's and Mai's eyes were hard when they looked on at Zhao. Ty Lee looked worried.

"And what can I do for you, Admiral Zhao?" Sokka asked, the words coated in ice. How he despised that man!

Zhao smirk deepened and it was clear that he enjoyed the moment immensely. Sokka began to feel uneasy.

"I bring glad tidings, _Master_ Sokka, Lady Mai and Lady Ty Lee." Zhao said, the words polite but the tone anything but. Sokka could feel Mai subtly checking up on her weapons. Zhao abandoned all pretenses of politeness.

"Remember savage, when I explicitly told you that I would end you for your insolence?" Zhao's dark eyes held nothing but maliciousness, his smirk dark and terrible. Sokka didn't need to respond since Zhao continued without waiting for an answer.

"I wanted to deliver you this particular news in person. You and your friends are invited to attend the great and joyous announcement of the betrothal between my nephew, Lieutenant Chan and…Princess Azula." Zhao's smirk deepened when he saw the incomprehension on Sokka's features.

Sokka was lost for words, no - he was stunned by Zhao's words. They had to be a lie! But before Sokka could call the man a liar he felt Mai grab his arm. Instinctively Sokka understood that he should be silent. It took all his willpower but he trusted Mai on this.

Mai was grateful that Sokka didn't do something irreparable as to insult the man's honor. They did not need a challenge on their hands, not now. Especially since Azula suddenly was engaged with his nephew. Still, Mai felt a strong surge of anger toward the admiral.

"We are thankful that you brought this announcement to our attention, Admiral Zhao." Mai told him smoothly and continued before Zhao could carry on with his taunting.

"Albeit it is very unbecoming of a man of your stature to be so…petty. Nonetheless, we thank you and bid you a good day." Mai's cold voice and even colder eyes told everyone in the room what a low creature he was.

The accurate description of his action with the sudden and unexpected dismissal left Zhao in a fury. His eyes were filled with hatred as he glared at Mai. For a second they almost thought he was about to attack her but then he turned and left the room without a word.

Leaving the room in utter silence.

§§

The grand room used for festivities such as the siblings' birthday some time ago was crowded with lords and ladies, officers and officials. The announcement was a lengthy affair as all things are in the Fire Nation. A Fire Sage was rambling about how joyous it was to see two powerful lineages be joined or some such drivel. Azula stood beside her father and she exuded confidence, power and perfection. As she always did, Azula was perfect.

But her thoughts still rallied against this decision her father had made with her life and soul. She might be in a vise and unable to fight back but it didn't mean she couldn't hate the man she somehow _knew_ was responsible for this prison of hers, Admiral Zhao. Her eyes drifted over to him as he stood beside his nephew, Zhao was confident and so very pleased with himself. He noticed that Azula looked at him and his smirk deepened. The fury that surged through Azula was so powerful that it physically hurt. Zhao just looked and glanced toward the crowd as if to say something.

Azula followed his gaze over the Fire Nation's elite. Glances from gold and silver eyes met her gaze. But suddenly she looked into blue eyes. It shouldn't really have surprised her, but it did. He had survived and was well, that made her happy but the only thought on her mind was that Sokka was here now witnessing the announcement of her betrothal to another man. She couldn't look away. And the hollow feeling inside her turned cold when he turned away and left the room. Her eyes were frozen on the spot where he had been moments ago.

§§

Azula rushed through the hallways, anxious to reach her destination. When she finally arrived, she suddenly hesitated and she was never hesitant. She was always confident and self-assured, in control. She breathed in deep before knocking on the door and entering.

She entered Sokka's room and as expected he was there with her friends, though Zuko was absent. Her eyes immediately turned to Sokka as the room became utterly silent. Mai stood still as a statue and Ty Lee looked uneasily from her to Sokka. Azula could read people well enough and Sokka in particular. Anger and disappointment could be seen on his features, but when she entered his face hardened to stone. Still, it was a relief to see that he was alive and well. She had worried after all.

"You look well, Sokka." Azula said carefully after half a minute of silence. He didn't respond, just looked at her. "I must confess I was worried that you might not survive." Azula continued, her voice awkward.

Sokka barked a small derisive laugh before answering. "Worry or not, it didn't stop you from dumping me and betroth another man while I was dying." Sokka's eyes were cold as a winter storm.

His words made Azula's anger flare, they hurt her far deeper than she admitted to herself. Pride made her retaliate in kind.

"You couldn't have believed that I, Princess Azula, would be marrying a mere peasant such as yourself?" Azula replied, her voice cruel and her blazing eyes cutting.

"We were never an item, however much you might have dreamed of it." Azula continued. Ty Lee cringed at the harsh words.

Fury thundered over Sokka's features and he took a step towards her. "A misunderstanding I will never repeat, princess." Sokka said, his eyes so dark blue that they nearly appeared black.

"That you didn't have the decency to tell me of your engagement before tells me how important our relationship was to you. Still, I can't blame you since I was unconscious and dying after all." Sokka continued contemptuously.

His words made Azula snarl in fury. Eyes blazing and fists clenched.

"You are simple peasant from the South Pole. It is laughable that you even thought there was anything between us." Azula snapped, her words cruel and cutting. She felt herself say things she didn't mean.

"You don't mean anything to me, you are a nobody, a jester to be amused by. Nothing more." Azula stated harshly, all pain and hurt she had bottled up inside her came flowing out and all its foulness was directed at Sokka.

Her words hurt Sokka deeply. The pain in his eyes was nearly unbearable for Azula but pride made her stay strong. After an awkward moment that felt like an eternity Sokka gathered himself to answer and he remembered Mai's comment to Zhao.

"Well, then there is nothing more to say." Sokka said in a normal tone of voice, his eyes inscrutable.

"I apologize for my misconception and any embarrassment I might have caused you, Princess Azula. My congratulations on your betrothal." Sokka said devoid of any emotion, his eyes suddenly so very sad.

Azula wanted to tell him that she didn't mean what she had just said. That it was him that she loved not Chan, but she couldn't speak the words.

"I am feeling a bit tired since I've a brush with death a little while ago, so I must humbly bid you a good day, Princess Azula." Sokka continued with a shallow bow, the dismissal clear.

For a short while she stood there and watched Sokka over the sudden and immeasurable deep rift between them. There was nothing more she could do, she turned to leave. When she opened the door to walk out his voice stopped her, she couldn't help it.

"You told me to stay, Azula. Not to leave you. And I didn't. Why are you leaving me?" His voice was soft and filled with such painful emotions that her heart nearly couldn't take it.

They couldn't see Azula's face since she had her back against them. So they missed the immeasurable amount of pain that flew over her face at his words. She closed the door and started to walk towards her room. She stumbled to one knee and steadied herself against the wall. Her body was shaking and her mind was numb because she knew she had cut off all possibilities for happiness in her life when that door closed.

Sokka stood still as a statue, looking at the now closed door where his love had walked out of his life. Mai looked over to Ty Lee, who was crying softly. Mai couldn't fault her for that, not after witnessing the heartbreaking scene just now. She nodded toward Ty Lee to follow Azula. The princess needed a friend tonight. Whatever she might have said to Sokka during their break-up, Azula cared for him deeply. Mai walked over to Sokka and softly stroked his arm. She didn't say anything, it was enough that she was here for her friend.

The touch made him feel again and the pain of his broken heart was unbearable. As tears started to run down his cheeks, Mai gently embraced him and she held him firmly while he cried.

§§

Author Notes:

This "twist" was long planned. The last chapter's happiness was sort of a build-up for this twist to be felt more…sad and tragic. No love-story without some good drama! Don't you agree?

I've changed the rating on OE to T, just to be safe.

My reading recommendation for you out there is a story called **Correspondence** by an author called **Fanwright**. It is rated T. This is great story about our favorite couple dating after the hundred-year war. Unfortunately they are forced apart, Azula is a commander in the army and Sokka is helping the Mechanist with his tinkering. So they correspond by writing haiku to each other. It is oh so beautiful and the author succeeds very well to describe Azula's and Sokka's characters in a very great way. Once more, beautiful haiku, people! It's nothing less than wow!

I will cheat a little and recommend a story about friendship between Sokka and Mai since I really like the companionship between these two characters in my own story. It's called **Friendships Begin with Thanks** by **VereLupin**. It is rated K. It is a short but lovely story about how Sokka thanks Mai for saving his and his father's life at Boiling Rock. Please take time and read it, they also make fun of Zuko. ;)

I hoped you enjoyed the drama I unleashed in this chapter. There will be more to come – good as well as bad, I promise.

Thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The day after Azula's betrothal announcement they all gathered for dinner. Sokka had just arrived and with a small but wan smile to his friends he managed to convey how awful he felt. Ty Lee reached out and hugged him before he sat down. Sokka murmured thanks and that he was alright to Ty Lee who looked rather devastated over what had happened the day before. Zuko looked over to Sokka and gave him a short nod.

"I heard what happened yesterday and what Azula said to you. That's rough, man." Zuko told him gruffly. Sokka gave him a grateful nod in return. It felt good to know that his friends were there for him.

Then the room went all silent when two people entered, Azula and her fiancé, lieutenant Chan.

Sokka rose with Mai and Ty Lee and made perfect bows to Azula. That made Zuko look at him oddly, Sokka had never done that before. After Sokka sat down he didn't even glance toward the couple, he just resignedly looked down on his food. Azula gave her friends and Sokka a single glance before sitting down. She was cold as ice, her eyes didn't hold any of the fire she used to have. It was as if all emotions had been washed out of her. She didn't say anything at all, just sat there. Ty Lee looked at her with worry written all over her face, something Azula ignored completely.

Chan on the other hand emitted exuberant arrogance. He was nephew to Admiral Zhao and betrothed to Princess Azula. His future was secure and there was a very good chance that he would become the Fire Lord in a not so distant future. He glanced over the gathered people around the table. Prince Zuko was an opponent to his uncle, as well as Lady Mai. Lady Ty Lee was of no consequence, her father only a minor lord with no connections. Her friendship with Azula made her someone to be polite to, nothing more. And then there was the watertribe peasant. Chan was aware that his uncle hated this Sokka with a passion since this cretin had managed to make a fool out of Zhao on the royal siblings' birthday celebration. Sokka was a nobody and thus someone to ignore or ridicule. This would be fun!

"I'm pleased to meet you all." Chan drawled with a smirk, his tone false. "My name is Chan and you will find that I'm an easygoing man." They all murmured something in return, all but Sokka who had stayed silent. This didn't sit well with Chan.

"When someone greets you, watertribe savage, the polite response is to return the favor." Chan sneered at the guest from the South Pole making Sokka look up at Chan. His friends were stock still, awaiting an explosion from Sokka. It didn't come. There was no emotion at all in Sokka's eyes, they belonged to a dead person. Azula had neither spoken nor moved an inch when her fiancé talked, her eyes gazing out in the distance. Her eyes mirrored Sokka's, they looked so alike it was unnerving for their friends.

"My apologies, Lieutenant Chan." Sokka said with a quiet voice, devoid of any emotions. "My congratulations on your betrothal, I hope you will find happiness together." Sokka made a shallow bow toward Chan.

"If you would excuse me, I am late to my lesson with my swordmaster." Sokka rose and once more made a bow before leaving. Sokka's unnatural behavior made Ty Lee cringe and put Zuko's teeth on edge. Mai was a statue of ice, you could nearly feel the cold emanating from her.

As Sokka walked out of the room Chan spoke up, his sneer arrogant and superior. "Filthy savage…"

Chan was suddenly the focus of three wrathful stares. Zuko knew with certainty that Mai held two knives ready, hidden by her long sleeves, to throw at the arrogant fool that just had insulted Sokka.

"You should be a little more careful, _lieutenant_, of how you speak." Zuko's voice was low and threatening. He glared at the offending man.

"That _filthy savage_ took an arrow for the Fire Lord and he is a friend to everyone in this room so be very careful… You are at the peak of the world now, one misstep and your fall will be long and final. On the heights, all paths are paved with daggers…" Zuko continued, the threat in his voice clear and present to all in the room, especially Chan.

Chan paled and shirked away from the deadly stares from Zuko, Mai and even Ty Lee. Azula started to eat and ignored her frightened fiancé. It was very clear that she didn't care if Zuko burned him to crisp then and there. Chan had never been so terrified in his life, even Ty Lee's glare was frightening. He had miscalculated badly and bowed low to Zuko. "I humbly apologize, prince Zuko, Lady Mai, Lady Ty Lee…"

The dinner continued in cold silence and all of the people in the room immersed in their own dark thoughts. Nobody noticed the ghost of a smile that graced Azula's lips for a short while before it disappeared.

§§

Mai's days had become rather hectic as of late. The last few days since Azula's and Sokka's breakup, life in the palace had suddenly gotten rather strained to say the least. Sokka was heartbroken and he was very unlike himself, all somber and serious and he had even snapped at poor Ty Lee. Of course, he had hugged Ty Lee afterwards and immediately apologized but still, it was very unlike the carefree and cheerful friend they all were used to. But she could not fault him his current state of mind. Just the thought of losing Zuko in similar fashion made Mai shudder.

But she was worried that she could not be there for her friend as much as she liked or needed to. Mai was always honest with herself, she was not the most talkative person around and she did have some trouble speaking about what Sokka went through at the moment. Unfortunately at the time as her best friend needed her the most, both Ty Lee and Zuko needed or wanted her company.

If someone had told her a year ago that she would become the person everyone went to for advice or comfort, Mai would have graced them with a mockingly raised eyebrow. It was a mess, all her friends with the exception of Zuko were hurt and needed comfort and at the same time she had never been happier! She had Zuko and the bliss she felt in his company was truly wonderful. She actually had a guilty conscience over the whole situation.

Now, how to fix this? Since Mai herself was unable to help Sokka someone else needed to fill the void. Unfortunately, there were not many that came to mind. Ty Lee was busy with Azula so she was not an option. Strangely Ty Lee had been rather quiet about Azula's wellbeing. Mai needed to sit down with the girl and question her thoroughly over that. Zuko was even worse than herself when it came to feelings and how to talk about them so he was out of the question. She couldn't ask the Fire Lord, which was a pity since he and Sokka seemed to go along very well. Master Piandao was her best choice, a safe option. But Mai had decided to take after Sokka and do something more radical.

And that's why Mai and Zuko were walking toward a very specific part of the palace. Sokka had shown her that boldness was the way to success. Still, she didn't have Sokka's gregarious personality so that was why she had Zuko in tow. Not that his personality was that much more easy going than hers but he was royalty and he had a very personal connection that Mai intended to use.

"Are you sure this is a wise decision?" Zuko asked hesitantly. Mai raised an eye-brow at him as they walked along the hallways of the palace. They had discussed this and Zuko had, grudgingly, accepted her plan as the most viable. Zuko just shrugged apologetically and followed Mai's lead. Finally they had arrived at their destination, a grand gilded portal with two royal guards standing at either side of it. It was the finest quarters available in the palace that did not hold the Fire Lord himself. This were the rooms that now housed the Avatar.

They were ushered inside by a senior servant and to a room made to impress. Large windows and high ceilings made the room airy, the ceiling paintings and the heavily gilded furniture gave the impression that whoever stayed in this suite was a powerful figure. And who was more powerful than the Avatar! But strangely Avatar Aang didn't come across as a dangerous man. He was more like a comforting grandfather or an old scholar. He was sitting beside a small table with lots of papers around him. He was reading a scroll as they were presented by the servant. Curious but kind eyes looked at them when they were presented. He was an incredibly old man but surprisingly spry.

"Well, well. You are the friends that were so worried about young Sokka." The Avatar stated, more to make them at ease than anything else. "Lady Mai and Prince Zuko, if my memory serves me right." Aang continued and gestured toward the teapot on the table.

"May I offer you a cup of tea? I have made it myself. It's a tea you only can find on the hills of Rohi Mountains. It tastes of both lemon and mint." Aang continued. Mai and Zuko murmured greetings in return and found themselves sipping a delicious cup of tea.

Then a sudden chatter erupted from beneath the table nearly making Mai reach for her weapons. A winged lemur came shooting up and landed in front of them on the table and accused Mai of something horrible if the chatter was anything to go by. Aang just laughed and gave the lemur a cookie.

"Momo is a friend and a loyal companion. He is not dangerous so there is no need for your weapons, Lady Mai." Aang's twinkling eyes told Mai that he was well aware of her weaponry. "So, what can I do for you?" Aang inquired, his gaze glided between them.

Mai and Zuko shared a glance and a raised eye-brow of Mai's prompted Zuko to speak. He was a royal and sort of a relative to the Avatar after all, a plea for help from him was more likely to be listened to than if it came from her.

"Well, it is like this." Zuko began hesitantly and with a last look at Mai he continued. "My sister is engaged to a man politically advantageous to her, our, father's cause. "Zuko slipped a bit when he talked about his father. "You see, before this betrothal was announced a few days ago my sister, Princess Azula, and Sokka were…dating." Zuko said slowly and a bit hesitantly. This was strange topic for him to speak of after all.

Aang looked over to Mai and then back at Zuko. "Every nation has different customs and traditions. It is not my place to interfere in a matter like this, as you well know." Aang said gently. Mai had become more and more sure during their short visit that this was the right path to pursue. Aang was the right person to lift Sokka's spirit. He had the same outlook on life that Sokka possessed and that alone was very important if they should lift Sokka's spirit. With a wrinkled brow and a mind set on success Mai joined in to convince the Avatar that he needed to take care of his patient. The arrow might have missed Sokka's heart but nonetheless, his heart was broken.

§§

Azula was waiting for the Fire Lord to begin their firebending training. She had not seen the Fire Lord since they had briefly met when Sokka lay dying. She refused to be touched by any emotion anymore, she was the perfect daughter to her father. Nothing else mattered. Still, unbidden thoughts of Sokka always managed to crawl into her mind. Kisses in the dark, laughing blue eyes filled with happiness when they gazed at her, Sokka singing in the moonlight, his hand in hers.

Then his sad eyes when she told him he meant nothing to her, that he was a jester… Azula screamed a wordless roar of loss and despair inside her own mind. The pain was nearly unbearable but she would endure it, there was no other option. Her internal despair didn't show at all, she was the embodiment of perfection. When the Fire Lord arrived she made a perfect bow and waited for the training to start.

Azulon studied his granddaughter before they started their firebending practice. Azula was perfect, not a hair out of place, the small golden crown in place and her uniform spotless. Her lips painted red and as always a small smile played over them, as if she knew of a secret that you didn't.

But her eyes gave her away. They were cold, devoid of any emotions or feelings. Still, Azulon had not stayed in power for so long without learning how to read people. There was pain in those eyes. He had seen those golden eyes filled with fear when Sokka lay dying at their feet. He had seen them filled with determination when she arrived to the palace after traveling with him from the battlefield. And he had seen them filled with gratefulness when he announced that he had sent for the Avatar. He refused to lose her now!

Without a word they started to dance. Blue fire roared and met yellow in a clash between giants. The Fire Lord pressed her hard, forced her to think for a blessed moment on something other than her future marriage with a fool and the loss of her love. The duel slowly changed and now it was Azula that pressed the Fire Lord. She was stronger but the Fire Lord used all his craftiness and experience to counter her attacks. The fight ended in a draw. He was proud of her skills, she was the most skillful firebender he had the pleasure to come to know.

After the training Azula felt far better than she had since the break-up. She sat next to her grandfather and held a warm cup of tea in her hands.

"I heard of your betrothal with Admiral Zhao's nephew." The Fire Lord said slowly and made Azula nod. "My sincere condolences." Azulon said dryly and making the princess look at him. He could see her incredulity and gave her a tight smile before continuing.

"My sources tell me that the boy is a fool." The Fire Lord stated with a small gesture. Azula managed to make a noncommittal sound, she didn't know where this conversation was heading but her grandfather had surprised her before.

"I was very displeased with the Fire Sages that oversaw your betrothal and while I'm very much aware of your father's right to choose your future husband, I forced upon them that your wedding will not take place before your sixteenth birthday." The Fire Lord continued as if it was the most ordinary topic of conversation in the world.

Azula looked up on her grandfather with large golden eyes, suddenly there was a flickering of hope in them.

"Have you ever heard of Princess Chikuma and her five betrothals?" The Fire Lord asked Azula with glittering eyes. Azula answered that she had not.

"I'm not surprised, it is not a well known part of our history. It was a long time ago and the Fire Nation was not founded yet, we warred among ourselves and Princess Chikuma was bartered like a sack of cabbages by her father and liege lord, to make the best alliance in the never ending civil war." Azulon explained and brought forth an old book that he placed before the princess.

"But Princess Chikuma was a headstrong young woman and went her own way. She never married any of the many suitors her father presented to her. She married a commoner instead..." The Fire Lord said slowly. "Two years is a long time and I'm sure a clever and headstrong woman like you might surprise us all…" The Fire Lord murmured.

"I will not give you up without a fight, my beautiful granddaughter." Azulon said kindly before kissing her gently on her forehead. Azula had never received affection like that, not by any relative that she could remember. It gave her hope, she now had two years to forge her future.

"Thank you, grandfather!" Azula sincerely told the old Fire Lord.

§§

Sokka followed Mai and Zuko out of the palace. He was still depressed. He had tried to be cheerful or at least a little more active when his friends were around. They all were very considerate and supporting and Sokka appreciated that. Even Zuko was supportive and understanding. That had surprised Sokka slightly since he himself had publicly taken Azula's side at many occasions. He had really come to appreciate the irritable firebender.

But the person he was most grateful to was Mai, she had really been there for him at this awful time. Strange how that quiet and brooding woman could be so considerate and kind, so very important to his sanity. If he didn't have her to lean on these past days Sokka was sure to have gone insane. As if she could read his mind the tall and regal woman that glided before him looked back at him and graced him with a mysterious smile, her silver eyes shining with…mischief?

"Where are we going, Mai?" Sokka asked, annoyed that his curiosity had gotten the better of him. "Zuko?" Sokka asked again when Mai's only response was a slightly raised eyebrow that told Sokka that he would like whatever they would find but not what aforesaid thing was! But Zuko was an easier target since he actually spoke on occasion.

"I can't help you, Sokka." Zuko told him with a small smile of his own. "I really would like to tell you but I'm afraid I will meet an untimely end by sharp pointy objects if you hear anything from me." Zuko said with a teasing voice directed primarily at Mai. She told him that she was slightly amused by his antics, with emphasis on slightly. She told him this while staying utterly silent. She had a way with silence, that was for sure.

Mai's and Zuko's teasing with each other made Sokka sigh and remember how he and Azula argued, discussed and talked. He missed her dearly. Strange how it felt like if he turned around she would be there, smiling at him with that smile that was all his. But she would not be there if he turned around. She was gone and it felt like someone had cut off his arm, a part of him was gone and it hurt so much! Sokka sighed again, lost in his thoughts.

"We have arrived." Mai's voice startled him out of his reverie. He looked around and found himself to have walked outside and into the royal stables. Komodo rhinos looked out on him from their pens. Sokka was a bit confused, what were they doing here? Sokka opened his mouth to ask once more but was interrupted by a loud bellow.

That was a very strange sound and Sokka felt himself drawn toward the sound. When he came to the large pen that the sound came from Sokka was dumbfounded. A huge shaggy beast with great horns was eating hay and around him flew a small little white creature. "A sky bison!" Sokka whispered reverently.

"Yes, he has been my constant companion for nearly 113 years now." Aang said kindly as he stepped out from behind the great beast. Mai and Zuko stood a bit back, slightly alarmed by the sheer size of the animal. "His name is Appa and my little friend who talks too much is called Momo." The Avatar finished with a smile as he gestured to a small creature that had found a nice spot on Appa's large and shaggy head.

After a little while they were flying over the Fire Nation and Sokka was truly enjoying himself. Zuko and Mai had been rather reluctant to go flying but Sokka had flatly refused to listen to any objections or raised eye-brows. To fly was to be free in Sokka's opinion, he now understood why the air nation was nomadic. Who would want to be chained to one place when you could fly?

They landed beside a mountain lake to eat and explore. Sokka had to hug the big guy and shouted with an exaggerated voice. "You're soo fluffy!" Appa returned his affection with a happy rumble.

Mai and Zuko strolled away hand in hand to enjoy being by themselves and not supervised as they nearly always were. Sokka could hear Zuko laugh and see Mai smiling at her boyfriend. He was very happy for them. He looked after them and felt his own happiness slowly fade away and once more be replaced by sadness. He sighed and tried to enjoy the moment a little more. Momo perched himself on his shoulder which made Sokka smile once more.

"Your sadness is very tangible, Sokka." Aang sat down beside him and they both looked out over the tranquil lake, enjoying the crisp air. It was a beautiful scenery.

"Your friends are worried about your heart, Sokka, the silent girl perhaps most of all." Aang said with a small smile. "I have one friend like that still, King Bumi is a great friend. A tad mad perhaps but that only adds to the flavor." Aang's eyes glittered with mirth. Sokka could only laugh with him.

"Yeah, Mai is a great friend. So are Zuko and Ty Lee." Sokka answered with a laugh. "This was her idea? Was it not?" Sokka asked with a smile. He could see them walk slowly on the edge of the water, they would probably walk around the small lake.

"Yes, it was Lady Mai's idea. She cares enough to approach even the Avatar to ask for help." Aang peered at the happy couple as he talked. "That's a bold move in the Fire Nation. I'm not well loved here, as you well know." Aang continued. Aang looked at Sokka when he gave him a steaming cup of tea that he had conjured up without Sokka noticing.

"You didn't include Princess Azula when you talked about your friends. Is she not a friend of yours?" Aang asked gently.

Sokka contemplated the question it for some time. Then he made a grimace. "I don't know anymore, to be honest. I thought we had something far more than friendship, perhaps even love." Sokka said slowly. "I was… I am still in love with her." The admission hurt, a lot. He rose and took up a small flat stone that he threw out over the calm surface. The stone bounced six times before it disappeared beneath the surface.

"She called me a jester and a fool. Not someone she could ever love nor have a future with…" The words came out rough and hard. To even think back on Azula's cruel words was oh so painful.

"Did you know that she never once left your side when she brought you to the palace." Aang said slowly. "When I arrived at the palace and started the healing on you she told you time and time again to hold on and not to die." Aang said the words with the simple grace of a man so old he had seen everything there is to see, nothing could really surprise him anymore.

"Don't you feel her action speaks louder than her words?" Aang asked gently.

Sokka clenched his fists and stared out over the peaceful lake. Zuko and Mai had walked a little bit further, Zuko was helping Mai over a fallen tree and stole a kiss while doing so.

"She is engaged with another man! She will marry an idiot and I can't do anything about it!" Sokka didn't shout but the words came out like lightning bolts, hard and deadly. Suddenly all anger seemed to leave Sokka, he felt worn out. He had been so very angry, so hurt!

"I have lost her and that's that." Sokka said sadly as he hung his head.

Aang could see how much pain the young man was in. And he could perceive how much Sokka loved the rather difficult princess, if Aang was not total hack as an Avatar. Sokka had a suspicious mind, it would never work to convince him that Azula loved him. The only way to deal with it was to force Sokka to interact with the princess. People tended to forget that he was a crafty old man. Aang refrained from chuckling, that would have ruined the moment.

"Well, so it may be. A most likely outcome since princesses do marry nobles for political reasons as you well know." Aang stated neutrally. He could see Sokka wince at his words but then stiffen when Aang continued.

"Suddenly, out of the blue, she is to marry a total stranger and nearly all her friends are either happily in love or in pain over something that was never meant to be. She is all but alone in this, unfortunately." Aang said smoothly.

Sokka winced, stiffened and winced again when Aang talked. "Well, could you be a sport and fetch the basket so we can have something for lunch?" Aang asked and changed the subject and started to talk about this and that. While he talked about everything and nothing, he could see the wheels turning in Sokka's mind. It was oh so good to be wise…

§§

After they had returned to the palace they assisted the Avatar unsaddling Appa. They took their leave of Aang, Momo and Appa and walked slowly through the palace. When the friends arrived at Sokka's door he turned to them and regarded them with a grateful smile.

"Thank you Zuko, your friendship means the world." He embraced the surprised prince. Zuko only mumbled something in reply but Sokka let it pass, now was no time for teasing. He turned to Mai who had raised an eye-brow at the unexpected scene before her. He took her hands and looked into her silver eyes.

"You are truly my best friend, Mai and what you have done for me lately I cannot say in words how much I appreciate it." Sokka told her, his blue eyes sincere. "I love you for it." Sokka said slowly, his voice choked slightly.

He was wrong, what he said was more than enough to put into words how much he valued her. Mai graced him with a rare smile that lit up the entire hallway. She embraced him before he turned in for the night, knowing that he would be alright. Mai sneaked in a hand in Zuko's, who smiled down on her as they walked away. A good day indeed.

§§

Authors Note.

The quote Zuko told Chan: On the heights, all paths are paved with daggers are from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time. A must read if you haven't read it already.

And yeah, Zuko can be badass to!

Today I want to recommend a story called **To The Thunder** by **Menamebephil**, it is rated T. This is the story that made me want/need to write OE. Before, I just enjoyed a good story to read, but this story inspired me. This hilariously fun story is wonderful and delightfully wicked. The author has a very rare skill in managing to convey very much by writing very little. The characters in the story are great and the humor is fun and spot on. The scene where Mai and Zuko discuss Ty Lee's blackmail skills is wonderful. Read it and love it!

I also want to recommend some more Mai &amp; Sokka since it in my opinion are too little of that out there. This story is not exclusively a Mai &amp; Sokka story. The story is called **Four Seasons, Four Loves** by **Fireborn101** and it is rated K+. You can find the interaction between Mai &amp; Sokka in chapter 5. Sokka befriends Mai in a very great way. The author manages to write Mai in character while giving her substance. The rest of the story is also good, well worth your time. Please read and enjoy it! ;)

Thank you all for your reviews! I read them all, they make me very happy indeed!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The throne room was packed with every noble in the Caldera. The only light in the room was the fire that the Fire Lord controlled in front of the dais he was seated on. The fire turned the huge, imposing room in dim light flickering over the silent crowd. At the very front of the host were the most powerful nobles and first among them the royal family. A large aisle went from the commanding double doors to the dais where the Fire Lord sat waiting.

The doors opened wide and into the throne room strode a lone figure. He was all clad in black and red. Everyone turned to regard him but he ignored all but the Fire Lord who gazed down on the lone figure from the other side of the room. The dim light and the tension in the room gave the impression that the Fire Lord was a mighty and wrathful spirit looking down on him to pass judgment. The tension in the room was so thick the air hummed with it.

Sokka resisted the urge to look around, to smile or do anything he usually would do. As instructed he stayed utterly silent and walked purposely down the aisle toward the Fire Lord. He strode with confidence and he was suddenly very glad that he had listened to Mai, Zuko and Master Piandao and their instructions. They had been extremely insistent in their advice, Mai had actually thrown several blades at him at one point, ruining a good coat in the process. He was bestowed a favor rarely given to any man or woman from the Fire Nation. That he as a foreigner would receive it was nearly unheard of.

The walk down between the staring nobles toward the frightening figure at the end of the long aisle was intended to make supplicants uncertain and more malleable to the sovereign's wishes or aims, the long walk it was often referred to when someone sought an audience with the ruler. Thoughts coursed through Sokka's mind as he strode down toward his future.

He was not happy with this whole affair to be honest. He understood Azulon's gratefulness and desire to bestow a gift upon the man who had saved his life. But when Sokka had protested the whole affair and suggested something cool like a messenger hawk the Fire Lord had actually looked a bit offended. This was beyond what Sokka wanted or desired. But what the Fire Lord wanted, the Fire Lord got.

Sokka came to a halt before the fire curtain and made a perfect bow and stayed like that for several long seconds.

"Rise, Sokka, son of Hakoda." The Fire Lords voice was strong and carried over the entire room.

Sokka rose when he was spoken to. The Fire Lord regarded Sokka for a little while, his feature did not show any of the affection he felt for the young man before him. What he saw was indeed a young man with a serious countenance and strong posture. But not even now Sokka could hide the curiosity that sparkled in his eyes. Once more Azulon regretted what he was about to do. But the Fire Nation needed this young man, the royal family needed him and in all honesty, Azulon himself needed a friend like Sokka.

"You have shown great courage in battle when you saved my life and thus the ruler of the Fire Nation without consideration of your own safety." The Fire Lord stated. He never looked out over the assembled nobles. They would learn to obey his commands once more and fear his wrath. They all knew what was coming. Many disapproved and had voiced their concerns. But the Fire Lord knew in his heart that this was the way forward.

"For your valiant deed that has forever endeared us to your person we bestow upon you a title of nobility and the lordship of Ember Island." Azulon proclaimed and then paused and let his eyes sweep out over the assembled nobles.

He was playing a very dangerous game. His lethargy after the deaths of his son and grandson had left the Fire Nation in a perilous situation. His own powerbase was weakened and unsavory characters like Admiral Zhao had become forces to be reckoned with. And let's not forget Lord Tian or Princess Ursa. Nor his dangerous fool of a son, Prince Ozai. Azulon knew with certainty that he had precious little time to make sure his beloved nation didn't turn down a dark path that could threaten the world and the very soul of the country he loved with every fiber of his being. And Sokka was his most daring Pai Sho move to remedy the situation. The play would shake the Caldera to the core. It could be his undoing but also his nation's salvation. The pieces on the board were set, time to let the white lotus come into play…

"I humbly and with a solemn heart understand the great honor that you have bestowed upon my person." Sokka answered with a strong voice and steady confidence. He bowed deeply once more to the Fire Lord. This was what they all had come to expect. The young foreigner was now a peer of the Fire Nation and Lord of Ember Island.

"Rise as a lord of the Fire Nation and take your place by my side as my most trusted advisor." The Fire Lords words echoed in the vast room and a slight sound could be heard from the nobles as they all slightly moved or inhaled as they heard the Fire Lord's proclamation. Azulon looked calmly down at Sokka but he could perceive the outrage written on his son's features, Zhao's bulging eyes and the incredulity in the slackening jaw on Prince Zuko. The incomprehension on Sokka's face nearly made the Fire Lord smile. Azulon made a hole in the fire curtain in front of the dais so Sokka could climb and take his place beside him.

Sokka slowly climbed the dais, not really knowing what was expected of him. He had some precious few moments before he would come face to face with the entire nobility of the mighty Fire Nation. Sokka managed to hold his face to a degree of impassiveness at least. He made a bow to the old man that had made him a peer and something else. What it meant Sokka didn't have an inkling of. He took his place to the left of the Fire Lord and faced the stunned nobles. Neither Katara nor his father would _ever _believe him when he told them of today, not in a lifetime!

A sea of disbelief stared up at him. From the outrage on Ozai's face and Zhao's bulging eyes to Zuko's incredulity or the cold calculation in Ursa's eyes. And those emotions were mirrored in all but two faces in the crowd. Avatar Aang stood out in the sea of red in his saffron colored garb. He looked pleasantly surprised. The second was Princess Azula who just looked up on him, when their eyes met she nodded somewhat approving. The gesture calmed Sokka down and he smiled back ever so slightly.

Sokka was now mirroring the Fire Lord who smiled down on his nobles as they tried to regain their composure. What Sokka didn't know was that he looked very intimidating when he sat perched behind the fire curtain. The flickering light was reflected in his cold blue eyes and the dimness changed his smile to a smirk. He looked to many nobles like the terrifying and murderous watertribe raiders of old.

§§

After his elevation coronation Sokka sat not so patiently in the Fire Lord's private chambers and wondered what just had happened. What was this advisor-thing the Fire Lord had sprung on him? And how large was this Ember Island anyway? And what would his father say about all this? To be honest, Sokka felt overwhelmed by the entire ordeal. This would not end well, that was for sure, Sokka thought in despair.

The Fire Lord and Master Piandao entered the room and Sokka stood up to bow to the Fire Lord, his liege lord from this day forward. Master Piandao sat down beside Sokka as the Fire Lord sat down on a discreet dais.

"Now, that went well." Azulon told the two men before him with a pleased smile. "What is your opinion, Lord Ember?" he continued and raised a slightly amused eyebrow at Sokka.

Sokka was still feeling quite out of balance. "What was wrong with a messenger falcon?" Sokka nearly wailed. Azulon gave Sokka a slightly disapproving glance but Master Piandao laughed a little, seeing that Sokka was rather shocked by recent events. Even though Piandao had explained and guided Sokka through what was about to happen, Sokka hadn't quite realized what his elevation would mean to him personally. And in all fairness, he had not been fully informed by either Piandao or the Fire Lord of the entire plan.

"I must say that you are one of the most reluctant new nobles I have had the pleasure to witness." Master Piandao said in a dry voice. "Tell me, what did you believe would happen if you had continued to court Princess Azula?" Piandao asked gently. By the suddenly very large blue eyes that stared back at him said that Sokka had not considered that part at all.

"She is a princess of the Fire Nation, Sokka, and a strong contender for the throne in the future. That would have made you a prince at the very least." Piandao continued as if the topic of the conversation was the most ordinary one. Sokka was speechless and unable to answer Piandao's albeit rhetorical question. He was so dumbfounded that he didn't see the considering look the Fire Lord gave him.

"Monkeyfeathers! A Prince!" Sokka exclaimed faintly. "Well, it doesn't matter now." Sokka said and nearly succeeded to hold back his sadness.

"As Lord of Ember Island you will have a steady income." The Fire Lord said and changed the subject. He had known from the very beginning that Sokka's interest in Azula was never due to her posistion. And that made him an ideal new noble and advisor. "It will be convenient as my advisor." Azulon continued and all Sokka's thoughts of the beautiful but capricious princess went out the window. Azulon could see the questions mounting up behind Sokka's eyes.

"Master Piandao will tell you what the role of an advisor signifies." Azulon told the young man and nodded to Piandao.

"As advisor to the Fire Lord it will be your duty and honor to aid your ruler in governing the Fire Nation." Piandao explained to Sokka. This was indeed something Sokka already had learned. Piandao had drilled him hard on the subject.

"Your council will be sought and you will be tasked with various assignments and you will have the power to command nobles, officials and even command military units." Piandao made a small pause before continuing. "As Lord Ember and advisor to the Fire Lord you will wield considerable power in the Fire Nation. Power over life and death. This is not a burden to carry lightly." Piandao finished and became silent as he regarded Sokka.

So did the Fire Lord. By his decision Sokka wasn't just a friend anymore, but a noble and advisor to him. He was certain that Sokka would handle the responsibilities and the pressure that came with his new title but what Azulon worried about was, strange as it might seem, how this would affect their friendship. Would Sokka still be the carefree friend that he had come to cherish?

Sokka considered Piandao's words carefully. "But the Fire Lord already has several advisors, none of them sit by his side. What does that signify? Some of the nobles nearly fainted!" Sokka asked both men.

"Yes, I have several reliable advisors and officials that I relay on. They serve me and the Fire Nation faithfully. You have met war minister Qin, he is such a man." The Fire Lord answered slowly. "But they all have different agendas and they all are ambitious men. To sit by my side means that that advisor has my complete trust and that he or she speaks for me, the ruler appointed by Agni himself, when I am not easily reached." The Fire Lord explained.

Sokka once more sat silent and considered the Fire Lord's words. He understood the responsibility and honor this would mean for him but also the danger the Fire Lord's move would signify for both of them. He was a young foreigner with little or no experience in either governing a grand realm like the Fire Nation or maneuvering in the Great Game.

"But why me?" Sokka asked the Fire Lord simply. That was the question that many powerful nobles and officials asked themselves at this very moment.

Azulon studied the young man in front of him. Sokka looked serious and he was listening to every word the two men told him, assessing and analyzing. Yes, this was the right decision Azulon confirmed to himself.

"I am an old man and I'll be gone soon." Azulon stated without sorrow or regret. "To my shame I have neglected my duties since my son Iroh has died most tragically and now the nation is besieged from within." Azulon continued, his face hardening. "There are factions that want to go to war, to conquer and enslave our neighbors. I have made the Fire Nation rich and very powerful and I do not want my legacy to be war, death and destruction." The Fire Lord became silent while contemplating such a bleak future. Neither Sokka nor Piandao disturbed him, they sat patiently and waited for the Fire Lord to continue speaking.

Azulon looked up at Sokka and smiled at him. "Since you came to the palace you have forced me to change, Sokka. It was a long time since I had a friend like you." Azulon told him sincerely. "You have forced me to enjoy being alive once again and I trust you completely. You have demonstrated again and again your ability to make friends and overcome obstacles and to figure out solutions to the most complex problems." Suddenly the Fire Lord becomes turned serious. "You don't have any attachments nor any personal ambitions, your honor and friendship alone made you take that arrow for me. I have precious little time to make things right before my time has come. Will you help me, Sokka, son of Hakoda, in my last endeavor?"

Both men looked intensely at Sokka who answered without the need for consideration. "I will stand at your side, my lord." Sokka said solemnly. "You had me when you called me a friend." Sokka continued and suddenly there was laughter in his eyes and his grin made the two men smile in return.

§§

Prince Ozai strode down a corridor with magnificent tapestries and paintings. He ignored them as well as the servants or the various officials that bowed low to him as he passed. He was in a fury. The rage that coursed through him didn't show at a casual glance but anyone who knew him well enough could tell that the prince was on the verge of a rampage. Azula definitely knew her father. As she strode down the corridor by his side she was aware that the slightest mistake would unleash his wrath.

"Father elevating that walking buffoon to advisor and lord of Ember Island is a disgrace!" Ozai thundered. Azula didn't say anything. She knew that arguing with her father or pointing out Sokka's abilities would only enrage him more. But she would not agree with him, not on this.

She knew that Sokka had a keen mind but most of all she didn't want her father to focus his ire on Sokka just yet. Fool of a man, now she needed to protect him again. The thought flickered through her mind and filled her with determination. Whatever the outcome, she meant to see that Sokka got home safely. No other outcome was acceptable.

They reached their destination, her father's study. Someone was waiting for them, or rather for her father. Princess Ursa stood tall and confident, looking out the window. She turned as they walked in, a smirk playing on the edges of her red lips. Ozai's eyes tightened as they swept over his wife.

"What do you want, Ursa?" Ozai asked his wife bluntly. "I have no time for your mind games." How he despised her. Weak and soft as she was and utterly unable to behave like a proper wife.

Ursa's eyes glittered with wickedness as they swept over her husband and daughter, the contempt barely hidden under a thin veneer of civility. Azula had never been present during one of her parent's arguments. Should she leave? But before she could make a decision Ursa made it for her.

"I am here to convey my _joy_ over the betrothal between my daughter and Admiral Zhao's heir apparent." Ursa's words were like honey, her eyes filled with condescension. Something both Azula and Ozai noticed. Ozai sneered a dark smile.

"Yes, my powerbase is growing and solidifying and there is nothing you can do to stop it, Ursa." Ozai oozed of smugness. His smile turned malicious. "Have you come to throw yourself at my mercy, wife? It would be wise to do so…" The three in the room were all well aware that Ozai possessed no mercy.

"You always were a blind fool, my dear husband." Ursa voice was coated with poison. "Your little move forced the Fire Lord's hand. His sights are on you now, I will enjoy seeing you once more taken down and flogged." Ursa's sharp words struck a nerve, Ozai snarled and clenched his fists.

"I will triumph and when I do you will be crushed, woman!" Ozai snapped and continued. "At this very moment my agents are working to finalize my plans, soon I will have control over the armed forces!" Azula nearly blinked at that, he shouldn't say that to mother, his most powerful obstacle in his bid for the throne.

Ursa's mocking laughter was enough to rein Ozai in but the damage was done. "If you ever become Fire Lord you will never see the strings attached to you." Ursa chortled. "I will leave you now and if I ever need to find the man in charge I will call on Admiral Zhao." Ursa gave them one last smirk and glided out of the room. Ozai choked in fury and nearly sent a blast of fire at his wife.

Azula was surprised indeed. She had never seen that side of her mother before! Ursa was not weak and soft like her father always said she was. What game was she playing at? The confidence of Ursa showed that she was planning something and it would hurt her father's cause. With thoughts twirling around in her head she attended her father's council.

§§

Sokka entered the dining room, he was a little bit late. Not a strange thing considering the day's events. All his friends and Chan had already gathered and looked up when he entered. The room went silent as they all regarded Sokka and he them.

"Well, I don't believe it is proper to call you peasant anymore." Zuko said dryly. The comment made Ty Lee laugh out loud and so did Sokka. Mai smiled a little. Chan just looked like he had swallowed something sour.

Azula smirked at him. "Still, Ember Island is a silly place so it suits you perfectly, _Lord Ember_." Azula drawled, the last words came out quite sarcastically. But Sokka only smiled at her comment.

"Well, I have only been here half a year, mind." Sokka said easily. "Give me a year and I would probably claim the title of the Phoenix King." Sokka answered with a smirk. "I am famished!" he exclaimed as he sat down between Ty Lee and Mai. Azula, Zuko and Mai rolled their eyes at Sokka's comment, a comment typical of him to say the least.

They ate in a companionable atmosphere, the first since Azula's betrothal. They talked about Sokka's elevation as lord of Ember Island and what advice he should give to the Fire Lord. Ty Lee suggested that Sokka ought to recommend that pink clothing should be worn more often to promote happiness and love in the nation. This was met with raised eye-brows and incredulous stares.

"Why, that's an excellent suggestion, Ty Lee." Sokka answered. "And to spearhead this the royal siblings and their boy- and girlfriends should all dress up in pink attire!" Sokka said seriously but he could not hold it together when the picture of Azula, Zuko and Mai all dressed up in pink flashed before his eyes. Ty Lee understood why Sokka suddenly was laughing and started to laugh with him. Azula, Zuko and Mai looked slightly affronted at first, not used to be laughed at, but the apparent joy and silliness of Ty Lee and Sokka just made them sigh or roll their eyes again.

"You know what, Ty Lee?" Sokka exclaimed when his mirth subsided. "We should throw a party!" Sokka told the happy acrobat. Suddenly he had the attention of everyone in the room.

"And by party I mean a real party with musicians, dancing and seaweedbeer! A feast as we do it in the Water Tribe and not your silly and downright depressing so-called celebrations." Sokka told Ty Lee while nodding to himself. This was a great idea, why had he not thought of this sooner?

"But we don't dance or drink seaweedbeer." Ty Lee said a tad disappointed. She really wanted to party. "If people know there will be dancing or singing no one will come…"

"That's not a problem." Sokka told Ty Lee confidently. "It's all in how you present it to the would-be guests. We will have a masquerade with a Watertribe-theme and we will stress that all are anonymous." Sokka explained to Ty Lee while gesticulating with his hands as he always did when thinking. The rest listened with rapt attention.

"We'll send the invitation letter together with a mask, that way they truly will become intrigued." Sokka said with a smile and lots of waving about. "They can attend the party and do scandalous things like dancing and drinking while claiming they never attended such a debauchery." Sokka told Ty Lee with glittering eyes. Their friends listened to Sokka and Ty Lee with mild alarm. This could go out of hand quite easily considering Sokka and Ty Lee were planning and executing it.

Ty Lee laughed and supported Sokka's endeavor wholeheartedly. It was soon decided that they should use Ty Lee's home since her parents were out visiting relatives on some island. Ty Lee was in charge of invitations and decorations and Sokka was in charge of entertainment and catering. A date two weeks from now was agreed upon.

Suddenly Chan spoke up. "I'm sorry but that evening my uncle is having a celebration in honor of the betrothal between me and Princess Azula…" The room went silent. Sokka steadily looked at Chan until he started to fidget under the blue gaze. "Well, I am sorry to hear that you and Princess Azula will miss this party of the century." Sokka answered politely.

Chan excused himself soon after and left the dining room, he needed to report to his superior officer. Ty Lee spoke up cheerfully to break the sudden awkward silence. "So, who should we invite?"

Sokka smiled and looked over to Mai and Zuko. "We really should invite Mai. That would give us plenty of entertainment." Sokka said with a smirk. And suddenly he distorted his voice so he sounded like a flirting guy.

"Well, hello there, darling. Looking for some company?" Sokka said as if flirting with Mai and immediately answered his own question but this time impersonating Mai's raspy and monotone voice.

"I carry three hundred and forty-nine blades and if you are not gone in three seconds I will nail you to the ceiling." Sokka told the imaginative flirting guy while twirling a chop stick in his hand as if it was a blade.

"There will be guys pinned down everywhere!" Sokka exclaimed happily to Ty Lee in mock glee.

Ty Lee burst out laughing and even Azula smirked a little at Mai's glare at Sokka. "I will nail _you_ to the ceiling, you wretched upstart!" Mai threatened while twirling an actual blade. Sokka smiled broadly at her and wrapped an arm around her in a placating gesture.

They continued to plan the great masquerade and Sokka managed to impersonate Zuko and later Zhao to the amusement of all, well, except Zuko when he was impersonated. Both Mai and Zuko were onboard with the party and agreed to help Ty Lee and Sokka to set it up.

Ty Lee and Sokka walked away and left the rest behind, their voices trailing. "You should stay over at my house after the party, Sokka." Ty Lee told Sokka cheerfully. "You can stay in one of my sister's rooms or in mine."

"Does your sister or you like to cuddle?" Sokka asked teasingly. Ty Lee laughed and told him that there would be no cuddling. "Why, a little cuddling is just soothing for the soul, you know…" Sokka's voice faded away.

Left behind was Azula. She didn't need to listen to Zuko's and Mai's small talk to perceive their happiness. Today was the first dinner conversation that wasn't all awkward or coated with ice. Still, listening to Sokka's plans with Ty Lee left her with a large emptiness inside her. And hearing Sokka asking Ty Lee to cuddle made Azula go all cold. Had he moved on so easily from her? Did she mean so little to him? She knew it was for the best but it hurt nonetheless…

§§

Author Notes:

Some thoughts of the relationship between Sokka and Azulon. My main inspiration for how I write and develop this pairing comes from a novel called **Shogun** by **James Clavell**. This book is in turn based on the real life of **William Adams**, a pilot in the Dutch service, who became known as Anjin Miura in feudal Japan in the year 1600. He became the first western samurai and advisor and also friend to the Shogun. Of course, my story is a little bit more rushed but I wanted you to know where I got the inspiration for this particular relationship.

My reading recommendation this time around will be two stories by **Keith B. Real**. Both stories interact with each other. The first is called **Airship Down and the Mountains of Madness** and the second **Love of Madness**. Both are rated T. These two stories are a must read for any who are a fan of Sokka &amp; Azula. He manages to write Azula in perfect characterization even while she progresses as a person. She is very believable. The last dialog between Sokka &amp; Azula in Love of Madness is in my book worthy of a Nobel-prize. And I will finish by saying that if there are a fanfic out there that I want to make into cannon, it's this one!

For you out there who like the interaction between Mai and Sokka, here is a gold nugget! It's called **The Raven and the Wolf** by **aka Arashi** and is rated T. Sokka and Fire Lady Mai team up to take down an assassin ring. Action, sarcasm and friendship follows. A really great story that I warmly recommend! I like it a lot.

I must thank you all for your reviews and story recommendations. Much appreciated!

Next up, a party!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sokka looked around his new living quarters. He had felt comfortable in his old rooms. They were comfy and luxurious, at him to least. Yes, they were a bit cramped when all his friends gathered around to talk, study or just hang around. These new rooms were something else! He had two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a restroom for guests. He had a study and grand room to receive visitors in. Not to mention the large balcony overlooking the sea. And the various rooms were large and _very_ fancy! You could probably fit an entire family in his bed alone! Sokka felt quite out of place in them to say the least. Still, what was really awkward for Sokka was that he had his own servants now. And serve him they did…

Sokka warily observed his butler Wong, a middle aged man with thinning hair, a meticulous groomed pencil mustache and a somber countenance. He was now laying out several different attires for Sokka to choose from, neither had he laid eyes on before. Earlier Wong had shaved him which was an exceptionally peculiar experience in Sokka's humble opinion. His bath had already been drawn and the temperature was perfect and Wong had waited on him with a warm towel. His other servant was a young woman called Emi. She cleaned his clothes and helped Wong with whatever a butler did. They both helped him to cloth himself and Emi did his wolf-tail perfectly. Sokka soon after fled his room.

It was a rather wild eyed young man that entered the dining room for breakfast. Mai and Ty Lee had arrived and to Sokka's dismay they rose to make two perfect bows when he entered.

"What are you doing?" Sokka exclaimed, his voice going up several octaves. "You don't need to bow to me, I'm still only me!" Sokka continued and the looks he received told him he didn't make any sense. But they didn't make any sense!

"You are Lord of Ember Island, Sokka." Mai told him calmly. "And more importantly, you speak for the Fire Lord. You outrank us so we need to show you proper respect in public." Mai smiled a little at Sokka's discomfort.

"What she said." Ty Lee answered Sokka's unspoken plea with her usual happiness when he grimaced and looked over to her. "You seem distressed, Sokka. What has happened?" She continued and looked at him with concern.

Sokka uttered a groan as he sat down. He buried his face in his hands before answering Ty Lee's question. Both Mai and Ty Lee looked concerned now. And rightly so in Sokka's opinion.

"They moved me to new rooms that are huge and I have servants, a butler of all things imaginable!" Sokka exclaimed with a wail. Mai raised an eye-brow at that. Ty Lee looked like she didn't understand. "Wong actually shaved me and Emi did my hair!" Sokka continued in an agitated voice, waving his arms around.

"The outrage!" Mai agreed with a deadpan voice as she and Ty Lee looked over Sokka's perfectly laid hair.

"And they dressed me with these new clothes, that I have never seen before!" Sokka continued to rant.

Once more Mai and Ty Lee looked over Sokka and his immaculate and very fitting attire. He was clad in red and black that fit him perfectly and made him look rather imposing. "The injustice must be unbearable." Mai continued in the same way. Ty Lee only blinked at him.

Sokka nodded vigorously in agreement. "Yeah, as if I can't dress or shave myself." Sokka continued in the same agitated voice. He looked over to the two young women seated before him and perceived Mai's raised eye-brow.

"Are you mocking me?" Sokka accused Mai while pointing a finger at her.

"Me?" Mai feigned innocence. "I would never do such a thing." Mai continued but the small smile gave her away. Sokka grimaced at her. Ty Lee giggled at Sokka's annoyance.

At that moment both Zuko and Azula entered the room. Thankfully, Chan did not accompany Azula today. Sokka couldn't stand the man for obvious reasons. Mai and Ty Lee rose to greet them and Sokka did likewise. Azula only nodded to them and seated herself beside Ty Lee and her brother. Zuko gave Mai a smile that held his love and affection. Neither Sokka nor Azula were in a mood to witness any of that at this early hour.

"Would you two stop being so annoying and sit down, I'm famished!" Sokka growled at Mai and Zuko. Mai rolled her eyes at Sokka and Zuko raised an eye-brow. Sokka sat sulking while he waited for the royals to begin so he could start eating his breakfast.

"What's up with him?" Zuko asked Mai. But it was Ty Lee that answered him. "Sokka is pouting because he can't dress, do his hair or shave by himself anymore." Ty Lee chirped happily and making Sokka sound like an ungrateful child. Sokka glared at Ty Lee but before he could answer Zuko did.

"You are Fire Nation nobility now, Sokka." Zuko told his friend calmly. "You might not like it but you have to start act like one. Otherwise no one will take you seriously and that will hurt your liege lord, the Fire Lord." Zuko continued. They all looked at Sokka now. "And you might not like the things you need to do, but if you do not learn to behave like a lord, you will never become one and your subjects will resent you for it." Zuko finished his little speech with a tight smile at Sokka.

"Why, Zuzu?" Azula smirked. "It seems that you have learned some small detail of how to be a lord of the realm after all." Azula drawled mockingly.

Sokka sat silent and contemplated Zuko's words as the royal siblings quarreled. He sighed because he knew in his heart that Zuko was right. He needed to learn to live in the world of high nobility if he intended to deliver on the promise he gave to the Fire Lord.

"You are right." Sokka said and interrupted the bickering between Zuko and Azula. "I have to learn how to be a noble." Sokka said rather forcefully. "I need to find a teacher!" Sokka concluded and nodded to himself and even glanced around the dining room as if to find a teacher lurking in a corner.

"You can ask us." Ty Lee said helpfully. "We are always happy to help, you know." She continued with a smile.

Sokka laughed merrily at that. He stopped when he saw the rather hurt feelings of Ty Lee and the raised eye-brows of Mai and Azula. Zuko was just scowling.

"Oh, you are serious?" Sokka said and made an effort to compose himself. "You are too cheerful, Ty Lee. It wouldn't work for me. Mai has had a most suppressed and sad upbringing, no offense." Sokka made a soothing gesture to Mai. "And the two royals have parents that probably would win a price in awful upbringing of their children. Besides, arrogance has seeped deeply into their bones." Sokka told them offhandedly, not perceiving the rather dangerous looks he received from Zuko and Azula.

"Arrogant?" Zuko exclaimed angrily. "Watch your tongue, you upstart peasant!" Zuko barked at Sokka.

Sokka only raised an eye-brow at the outburst. "Thank you for proving my point, prince Zuko." Sokka answered dryly with a small bow to the prince and making Zuko flush in embarrassment.

The rest of the breakfast was rather awkward, not that Sokka noticed. He was too busy planning his education on manners in the high nobility. He would do it Sokka-style, of course. The rest was preoccupied with being royally annoyed, hurt in a cute way or darkly amused. Sokka was the first to take his leave, off to the library to study up on the subject.

"Well, he was honest about it at least." Mai drawled with a small smile.

§§

Sokka was in shock, in a daze. He stared uncomprehendingly at the man before him. The man in question was a bit alarmed at his young Lord's reaction to the information he brought him. His smile wavered a bit and it disappeared altogether under the blue eyed stare from his liege Lord. Lim looked at the other man in the room, master Piandao.

"Wong here will give you some refreshments next door, master Lim." Piandao told the bookish middle aged man before steering him out of Lord Ember's study. When he closed the doors he turned back to the young man who still was shocked by the news brought by master Lim.

"That was very interesting and useful information to have, was it not, Lord Ember?" Piandao asked Sokka gently.

"Fifty thousand gold pieces a year!" Sokka exclaimed in a shrill voice. "That's, that's…"Sokka was so disconcerted that it was hard to speak.

"Yes, that is a fair income." Piandao said calmly and ignored the incredulous stare Sokka gave him. "What did you expect, my Lord? You are part of the nobility now and Ember Island will give you a steady income." Piandao continued with a smile. It seemed that Sokka had studied up on Ember Island but missed the part where it gave an income to the lord in question. The young man's naiveté was both endearing and refreshing.

"Agni, Tui and La!" Sokka said softly. "That's more money than the entire Sothern Water Tribe sees in two or three years." Sokka whispered the last words. He was wealthy beyond his wildest imagination. "What am I to do with all that money?" Sokka asked Piandao with large eyes.

"Well, that is why you have master Lim. He is your master of coin. He will stay with you here until you travel to Ember Island." Piandao said in his calm and soothing voice.

It seemed like his retinue was growing. Sokka thought slowly. No need to be shocked or agitated, it was what it was. And as the Fire Lord said, he would need the income in his role as advisor. Still, it would take time to get used to, to say the least. Once more he wondered how Katara and his father would react to all this.

§§

In the afternoon he met up with Ty Lee, Mai and Zuko. They met at his place to continue to plan the party. It seemed like their problems with money were resolved at least, Sokka thought sarcastically.

"Well, these are very nice rooms indeed, Sokka." Ty Lee smiled while she explored the various rooms. "And look at that, you have a spare bedroom if you have any guests that need to stay the night…" Ty Lee said innocently. Sokka raised an eye-brow at her. Sometimes it was hard to know if what Ty Lee said had a deeper meaning behind it. Sokka decided to tactfully ignore Ty Lee's comment.

"I like your idea with the invitations, Ty Lee." Sokka said slowly. "Go with that. I have some more names I want you to add to the invitation list." He continued. "And yes, let's go with all three musicians. If we are going to do this, let's do it right." Sokka finished and gave his three friends a firm look. It would probably be a scandal and everyone in the Caldera would know he was behind it. Still, if they were firm with the masks the guests couldn't know who attended this outrageous event, not everyone at least.

His friends laughed and planned the great party while Emi served them all some tea. If only Azula could be present it would have been really great. And not engaged to Chan, that sorry excuse for a human being, Sokka thought glumly. Wong came in and with a small bow gave Sokka a letter from Katara. Sokka brightened and eagerly started to read it.

What was this? Katara had left the North Pole. She had traveled with father to the Earth Kingdom on some official business. So she would miss his last couple of letters then, they would never reach her before she had moved on. Then she still didn't know of this Lord Ember affair. He continued to read and brightened considerably.

"Listen to this!" Sokka exclaimed to his friends. "Katara and my father are coming to visit me in about three to four weeks." Sokka graced his friends with a happy smile. Sokka continued to read, unaware of his rather silly grin. But suddenly all his mirth disappeared.

His friends looked up in alarm when Sokka jumped up from his chair and started to pace around the room while reading his sisters letter.

"What? What?" Sokka said in a rather angry voice.

"Boyfriend!? When did that happen and who is this guy?" Sokka exclaimed and held a hand on his forehead while continuing reading.

"An earthbender! That works in a mine! What kind of a lame dude is that?" Sokka asked his friends but they didn't have the time to answer. "He has a `magnificent' beard? How old is this guy and what is he doing with my sister!" Sokka nearly wailed.

"A beard! Really? Only old people have beards." Sokka stated while slumping in the chair he had vacated to pace around the room just before. The letter did go on about how amazing this earthbender was but Sokka was too busy feeling, well, angry about it all.

"That's it, I am leaving for the Earth Kingdom!" Sokka rose and looked around wildly. "She is out of sight for a few months and what does she do? Falls for the first rascal out there!" Sokka actually took some steps toward the door.

"Do calm down, Sokka." Mai said calmly. "She is coming to you, did you forget that already? You can ask her all you want about this earthbender when she arrives in a few weeks from now." Mai continued reasonably. Her words did stop Sokka at the door at least.

"He doesn't have to be old just because he has a beard, Sokka." Ty Lee said cheerfully. She picked up the discarded letter and read it after receiving a nod from Sokka that it was alright. "She says his name is Haru and that he is seventeen years old. That he is nice, makes her laugh and that he gives her presents." Ty Lee said and looked up at Sokka's glum face. "It could be far worse, you know." She told him with a smile.

Sokka grimaced at her before he slumped down in is chair once more. "Yeah, you are right, it could have been far worse." Sokka said slowly and gave Zuko a pointed look. "At least he is not an angry firebender, thank you very much!"

Zuko blinked and then predictably got angry. "Hey, that's unfair. I would make an excellent boyfriend to your sister!" Zuko exclaimed angrily.

Sokka just looked at him but Ty Lee laughed out loud at Zuko's words. Suddenly Zuko realized what he had said and shifted his attention to Mai. She was looking at him steadily. Very steadily indeed.

Sokka took the letter from Ty Lee and read it once more while Zuko tried to explain to Mai that he had no intention of becoming anyone's boyfriend, period. Ty Lee laughingly asked Zuko if that statement also included everyone in this room? Zuko, realizing his mistake, tried to disentangle himself from the mess he had made but failed utterly until Mai took pity on him. Ty Lee was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes and even Mai smiled at his discomfort. Much to the annoyance of Zuko.

Sokka didn't listen since he was preoccupied with the thought that even his little sister had found someone to cherish and perhaps come to love. He was in love with Azula and she was now engaged with another man. He had become Lord of Ember Island and he was wealthy beyond his wildest imaginations but he would change it all in a heartbeat if he could once more have Azula in his life. Sokka was not one prone to complain about his lot in life but reading about Katara's happiness and witness Zuko's and Mai's apparent love to each other was hard. Very hard indeed.

§§

Azula sat down on her bed, it was late and it had been an exhausting day. What was most draining for her was to see Sokka on a daily basis. She hadn't thought that it would hurt so much to be in love. It had already hurt when she had been with Sokka a lifetime ago. But now, she was in unbearable pain. Every single moment of her waking hours was filled with thoughts of Sokka. His eyes, his smell, the feeling of pure bliss when they were kissing, their long talks in the moonlight…

Azula closed her eyes. This was beneath her, this was weakness. Her father would never understand nor would he forgive such weakness in his daughter. The only one that remotely understood her was grandfather.

Yet she had betrayed the Fire Lord's trust when she informed her father on what she and grandfather talked about. And she had betrayed her father's trust when she didn't tell him everything of what they talked about. All in the name of loyalty. Loyalty to her father, to her grandfather…to a blue eyed young man. Whatever Azula did she would be condemned a traitor and failure. What would she not give to have this awful feeling of longing go away, to only have something as simple as her father's will to live up to.

On her nightstand lay a gift. It was a beautiful present, it was obviously Ty Lee's creation. You could tell by the lovingly done craftsmanship. Azula could tell that this mask Ty Lee had created personally, she had not bought it in a boutique in the Caldera. The mask depicted a polar leopard in all its glory, the teeth were actually quite sharp. It's colors were dark blue and golden. It fit Azula perfectly. With it was the invitation to - "A most Extraordinary Event in Caldera, a Masquerade and a Festivity that will be in the Honor of the Fire Nation and the Water Nation."

Azula could see that this would be the talk of the Caldera for months, if not for years to come. Azula took up the small personal note that had come with the mask. It was handwritten by Ty Lee, of course. She read it again as she had done a hundred times by now.

"_Azula, _

_In case you find the time to attend our great party. It wouldn't be the same without you. If you come, look for the black wolf… _

_Yours, Ty Lee"_

Azula would attend Admiral Zhao's celebration of her betrothal with his idiot nephew. What she wouldn't give to not go to that awful happening. She sighed and put down the mask at the nightstand and went to bed.

Like every night since her betrothal Azula brought forward the small crystal bottle she had received from Sokka as a gift. She lit a small flame under it and the room filled with blue light and white stars. It was soothing and heartbreaking at the same time. The gift reminded Azula that Sokka had actually liked her. Before she broke it off…

§§

It was the day for the Masquerade. Sokka have had had two weeks to become used to the notion that he was Lord of Ember Island. And filthy rich, let's not forget that part. His days had been hectic to say the least. He spent them together with either master Piandao or the Fire Lord discussing various topics regarding the day-to-day governing of the Fire Nation. He also worked closely together with the Fire Lord's other advisors or officials. It was all very interesting but it took up lots of time for Sokka. The little spare time he had he planned the Masquerade with his friends. Thankfully they had more time than he to plan and attend to all the small details. Ty Lee especially loved to plan and set up the entire affair. Mai and Zuko helped as best as they could but it was Ty Lee who was in charge, she was the happy general in charge. And she had brought in all her sisters to help them.

Sokka had one more meeting before he was free to go and help his friends with the final preparations before the first guests arrived. He remained unsure about how many would actually come. According to Ty Lee this event was the talk of the Caldera and that she had heard that several nobles had arrived from the islands just to attend this Masquerade. Still, talk was one thing, attending was another altogether.

Sokka arrived at the throne room and walked down to the dais. Several officials and nobles had already gathered and chatted amiably with each other while they waited for the Fire Lord to arrive. Sokka didn't really like the dark and imposing throne room. It was too oppressive and gave the impression that the Fire Lord ruled by fear and not by bloodright. He knew several of the officials and advisors by now. But the one he had most in common with was, strangely as it might seem, War Minister Qin. He was also quite friendly with the Master of Coin, Lord Yuan.

When the Fire Lord arrived they all bowed to their liege lord and took their seats. Sokka climbed up the dais to sit at the Fire Lord's left side and when he sat down the fire curtain came into life. They started to discuss a trade agreement with Omashu. It seemed to benefit both nations but King Bumi continued to put up outrageous demands that befuddled the diplomats from the Fire Nation. In the middle of the discussion a servant entered and interrupted the meeting. Cold eyes regarded the servant who looked rather frightened. Something had scared him enough to interrupt a meeting with the Fire Lord.

"My Lord." The servant said with a frightened voice. "My humble apologies, but the Avatar demands an audience." Silence stretched out and the bowing servant began to shake with fear.

"What does he want?" The Fire Lord asked harshly making the servant jump. But the servant didn't answer the Fire Lord's question.

"What I want is an audience with you so I can relay a great danger." Avatar Aang answered and strode down the throne room toward the Fire Lord. "You have put me off for some time now, Azulon. And I will not be ignored." The Avatar said forcefully.

Sokka could feel the heat in the fire curtain become scorching. He knew how much the Fire Lord hated the Avatar because of the events just before the battle of Ba Sing Se, where his grandson and son died. Azulon put the blame for their deaths completely at the Avatar's feet. They had not met since then, nearly six years ago. This could end badly…

"You enter my throne room unbidden and unwelcome, Avatar Aang. You presume too much." Azulon's voice was harsh, the fire in his eyes held hatred and death. With a gesture from the Fire Lord the advisors and officials stepped aside. The Avatar would have his audience after all…

The Avatar was neither intimidated nor impressed by his surroundings. He strode forth with an air of command and he looked very confident. He was the Avatar after all. Sokka suddenly felt very unsure of how this would end. If it came to blows between the two terrifying old men people would die. Sokka probably among them.

"I have tried to gain an audience for nearly a week now. I will not be put off any longer." The Avatar stated calmly albeit a bit coldly. "You will hear what I have to say, Azulon, and you if don't act on it I will." Avatar Aang stated firmly. "And I will act according to my beliefs and you might not like the outcome." The Avatar finished while stopping right in front of the dais.

Sokka winced internally. A statement like that came out as a threat. And Sokka knew of no one in the royal family that reacted well to perceived threats. And as Sokka feared he could see the fire curtain blaze with power. The Fire Lord was on the verge of violence, Sokka could see it on the old man's posture. How to salvage this without making any of them to lose face? Sokka thought desperately.

"Your uninvited presence in our throne room is most unwelcome and your petty threats to our sovereign are beneath the dignity of the Avatar." Sokka said loudly, his voice shook slightly but he remained firm and pressed on.

"Say what you have come here to say and then be gone." Sokka continued and prayed it would be enough to keep the two old men from killing each other and the entire Caldera with them. Hopefully it would be safer to anger the Avatar than let him antagonize the Fire Lord further...

Avatar Aang just calmly looked at the two figures at the dais beyond the now very hot and flaring fire curtain for a while, to Sokka it felt like an eternity. "There is an island that has been polluted by a factory spewing toxic waste into the local river." Avatar stated calmly. "The island is dying and with it its inhabitants, its animals and its spirits. I have now said what I have come here to say." The Avatar was calm and collected, but you could feel his anger at the thought of the island dying.

"I will now take my leave." The Avatar told the Fire Lord. Then he shifted his gaze to Sokka. "And you, young Lord Ember, we will have a little talk at your grand Masquerade tonight." The Avatar stated calmly, making Sokka swallow in unease. Then he turned and walked out of the throne room without looking back.

"All of you, leave us." The Fire Lord commanded. It seemed like he was still angry, the heat in the fire curtain was only marginally less scorching. He made a small gesture for Sokka to stay. Perhaps the possibility of death by angry ancient men was not altogether over? Sokka's unease grew some more.

When the throne room was empty save the two men on the dais the Fire Lord finally let the fire curtain dim down to a more normal size. The huge room seemed to be shrouded in darkness and shadows once more.

"That man brings forth the worst in me." The Fire Lord said grimly and sat quiet for a long while. Sokka decided that silence was the best option here. "So, you are going forward with this Masquerade after all. Is that wise?" The Fire Lord asked slowly after a little while.

Sokka gathered himself to answer. "Probably not." Sokka answered truthfully. "Still, we have received quite the attention from various important people and I need to make an appearance. This will make me known in a way, if that is a good or bad thing, is still up for debate." Sokka stated slowly.

Once more they remained silent, both dwelling on the past and the present. "You will find out more about this dying island of mine. Then you will take care of it." The Fire Lord commanded, his ire dying down. Sokka bowed low to confirm that he heard and understood the command his liege lord just had given him.

§§

Author's Note:

How nobles had servants that tended to their every need must be a bit strange. This scene from the movie Dangerous Liaisons is incredible. A movie about the French aristocracy just before the revolution. But still, it makes you marvel.  watch?v=4GBhKrwdqjo

I had planned to have the masquerade in this chapter but I needed to establish several plots to force the story ever onward and I wanted you to see Sokka as a newly fledged Lord Ember.

I want to recommend a story called **Gladiator** by **Seyary-Minamoto**, its rated M. This story is epic in scope and words. Azula are in need of a gladiator and Sokka fits the role perfectly. After they team up they have an adventure of a lifetime. A really lovely story and the author makes it very believable how Azula grows as a person, from the rather egoistical princess in the first chapters to the mature and in her own way, caring woman in chapter 80+. Still, caring with a smirk and lots of sharp barbs. The friendship between Azula and Toph is in my opinion very fun to see unfold but it's the love story between Sokka &amp; Azula that are epic.

For you few but lucky Sokka &amp; Mai lovers out there I want to recommend two stories by **Loopy77** today. The first is called **Trapped in Ba Sing Se** (correct title is Maikka Week 2012: Trapped in Ba Sing Se) and is rated K+. Mai is forced to deal with Sokka in Ba Sing Se after Azula infiltrated the city as a Kyoshi Warrior. Sokka makes an impression and Mai is forced to make several executive decisions… The next is called **Trapped in Yu Dao** and is rated T. This is a sequel to the first story and follows Mai (think James Bond) and Sokka (think meathead) on an adventure where the bad guys are delightfully wicked. The scene where Sokka helps Mai buy a dress is great. The humor in both stories is spot on. Read them and love them!

Are you still with me? I have much more to write, the story is far from over.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

This was boring, tedious and to be frank, a total waste of time. And it did not help to know that her friends had, most likely, the blast of the century at this very moment. Azula's thoughts were cold and, unfortunately, very accurate of her own situation at least. She looked out over the gathered crowd of nobles and officers. Together they represented a large chunk of the power her nation could wield. It was powerful men and women that had come to celebrate her engagement with Lieutenant Chan. A useless imbecile on a good day and a dangerous man on a bad day. But the danger came not from cunning or ruthlessness but from stupidity. The man was even worse than dear Zuzu and she was betrothed with him. Now, if that wasn't ironic then Azula would eat her boots.

Her eyes once more swept out over the guests and this time she took time to truly observe them. They sat in their finest attires, bejeweled and haughty under the lit chandeliers imported from Ba Sing Se around small tables in accordance to the power they wielded. The closer to the table of honor the more influential you were. She could see the desire for power in their eyes, the willingness to kill for the chance for more power and influence. This was a world she knew well and one she had learned to master. She knew exactly who to bribe, who to subtly threaten, who to prod or who to entice…

Grandfather's declaration that she would not marry until her sixteenth birthday was very welcome by Azula but not so much by her father or that cretin Zhao. They needed to show the world that they stood united and strong against their enemies. That was why they all had gathered to celebrate Princess Azula and Lieutenant Chan and show the world their loyalty to her father's cause. She knew how to bend them to her will, to her father's cause but her heart was not in it, not tonight. Not when her friends were throwing the greatest event the Caldera had seen since the days of Sozin. Not when Sokka was about to cuddle one of Ty Lee's numerous sisters!

The very thought made her go all cold inside and she had to force herself to concentrate once more on the current fool who made another foolish speech about her father's wisdom in allowing her and Chan to become betrothed. Still, she was perfection incarnate, nothing of the anguish and turmoil she felt at the moment was to be seen. To the world she sat straight and listened attentively on the current speaker with her trademark smirk in place.

§§

Ty Lee looked out over the grand room of her family's estate with a wide smile. The large room was filled with mingling people in various fantastical masks, all clad in outlandish looking clothes but strangely fitting the evening. She was surprised of how many of the guests that had made a great effort in their attires, nearly all looked splendid in their marvelous outfits. The room itself was beautifully lit up and decorated in blue and red, servants with white masks glided along the floor making sure the guests always had something to drink and several musicians played exotic tunes from the corner of the room. Laughter and pleased conversation mingled with the music and she could hear the same sounds from the smaller adjacent rooms and from the garden.

She spotted a tall woman with a fantastical silver and blue mask that depicted the moon-spirit in all its glory. Ty Lee had helped create it and the woman walked hand in hand with a tall man in a mask depicting a wrathful blue spirit, they both shared a smile. Ty Lee rushed down the stairs and threw herself around her friends, they had finally come!

"You came!" Ty Lee exclaimed happily, ignoring the look she received from Zuko. Mai just shook her head slightly at her friend's apparent joy. "Is this not the greatest party ever?" Ty Lee then asked her friends.

Both Mai and Zuko gazed out over the cheerful crowd. Suddenly they recognized Avatar Aang in a mask depicting a spirit-bear, he was talking rather happily with two older women, who must have been half his age! Did they know it was the Avatar they were talking to?

"Yes, this must be one of the oddest festivities I have ever heard of or been part in." Zuko said slowly. It was a bit strange seeing Fire Nation nobility be so…joyous and carefree? Was that War Minister Qin talking to Master Piandao? He couldn't be sure but it seemed the nobility had taken this Masquerade to their hearts.

"Did you see Sokka?" Ty Lee asked Mai. When Mai only shook her head Ty Lee started to frown, he should be here by now. "What could be keeping him? I hope he is here soon, otherwise he will miss all the food." Ty Lee told them with a worried smile.

§§

Sokka stepped out of the carriage he had ordered from the palace stables. It still felt odd to be able to order people around and actually be obeyed, Sokka mused with a small frown. He looked up on the palace that was Ty Lee's home. It was not as large or as opulent as Mai's home but it had something comfortable about it, it was a home firstly and a monument of power secondly. Not that the Lee family had much power or influence nowadays. They had always been a small house, a lesser player in the Great Game.

Sokka adjusted his black and blue wolf mask and stepped inside. As he walked inside he was thankful of the mask that he wore. The guests couldn't see his incredulity of Ty Lee's creation and the large crowd attending his party. And at the cheerfulness that came flowing at him like a wave of Katara's strongest waterbending. Three girls alike in attire and demeanor walked up to him, their smiles dazzling.

"You are the Black Wolf." The girl to the left said merrily, her eyes twinkling through a mask of flowers.

"The newly appointed Lord Ember." The girl to the right giggled shyly. She had a mask that depicted a cute bear.

"I am An Lee." The girl in the middle told him, drawing the words out through a mask of a snowrabbit. Her dress presented him with a very generous cleavage.

"We must get to know each other better…" Her voice sultry and insinuating. Sokka's eyes whipped up from her cleavage, he felt himself blush. Thankfully his mask covered most of it.

"I would be delighted." Sokka managed to mumble before fleeing deeper into the palace. The dress, the mask and her manner made Sokka feel ill at ease. She was very…provocative to say the least.

Sokka walked into the grand room and there he was greeted with music and laughter. Now, this was more like it! Finally, a real party! Sokka smiled broadly and several guests smiled back at him, sharing his joy.

"There you are!" Zuko said next to him, making him jump. Sokka managed to register that Mai and Zuko stood just beside him before he was engulfed by Ty Lee in a warm embrace. She had a sweet perfume that smelled nice and her mask was that of a mischievous fox with dark pink fur. Sokka suddenly became very aware of her body pressed against his.

"Is this not the best party ever!?" Ty Lee laughingly told him while firmly hugging him. Sokka managed to disentangle himself from Ty Lee while giving his friends a guilty smile and mumbled an answer. Neither Ty Lee nor Zuko noticed his rather peculiar behavior but Mai certainly did. She looked keenly at her friend.

"What is it?" Mai asked softly. "You look all riled up. What has happened?" Mai asked once more, not knowing if she should be worried. Sokka sighed and pretended to listen to Zuko and Ty Lee as they discussed the party.

"I sort of ran into Ty Lee's sisters." Sokka said haltingly. "When An Lee comes around, please don't stab Zuko. I don't think he can help not looking… I couldn't!" Sokka exclaimed softly and nodded to a girl standing a little bit off talking to a gaggle of young gentlemen. Mai keenly observed the appearance of An Lee and then looked at Sokka. Boys…

Sokka grimaced and waved his arms about. "Don't raise your eye-brows at me, Mai!" Sokka exclaimed, his accusation dead right even if he couldn't see her eye-brows since she had the mask on. He knew her too well by now.

Sokka snatched a drink from a servant's tray before continuing. "She ambushed me, Mai. What was I supposed to do? Be rude?" Sokka blathered as he defended himself unnecessarily.

Mai sighed and shook her head at Sokka's foolishness. Still, it was great to be here with her friends. It was them against the world and Mai loved it.

§§

In the twilight Azula stood on the grand balcony looking out over Zhao's estate. For the first time today since she woke up, she felt at peace. With a smile she suddenly understood why, it was the light from the crescent moon that made her feel as she did. A small but genuine smile graced her features at the thought. She, a daughter of Agni, feeling at peace in the moonlight had to be quite ironic in its own way.

Azula was startled out of her reverie by a hand on her shoulder. A hand that belonged to Chan. Azula felt herself go rigid at the touch. He didn't let go but instead let his hand slid down to rest at her lower back in a very affectionate way. It made her hackles rise.

"Azula, my dear." Chan said gallantly. "I am very glad that we are celebrating our engagement tonight. I don't know you very well nor you me but I am confident that we will come to love and care for each other in time." Chan said with a false smile and a smooth voice. He continued to prattle meaningless and false endearments while holding her affectionately.

They were obvious lies. Azula had had several weeks to observe her betrothed and she knew that he despised her and his plan was very simple. Marry her, have a child with her and then murder her so he could claim the throne until the child had come to age. He only saw her as someone to go through to gain power, nothing more. That in itself infuriated Azula to no end. Sokka never cared for her status as a princess nor wanted her for the power she represented. But what really, _really_ made her wrath explode was that he thought that _he_ could manipulate _her_! And Chan had the gall to approach her in the moonlight! She shared that with Sokka and Sokka alone! It was time he learned who he was betrothed to…

Chan congratulated himself on how slick he was. He could do nothing to gain the trust of either her idiot brother or that brutish snow savage. Honestly, they and the two girls scared him. But Azula was another matter. She was submissive and he was confident he could smooth talk her into trusting him and most likely loving him as he had done with countless other insecure women. She was rather striking actually, he would enjoy her before having to discard her.

To his slight surprise and pleasure he felt her respond to his endearments. Azula turned toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder and the other above his heart. He was well aware of the nobles that watched the very romantic scene that played itself out on the balcony in the twilight, among them his uncle and perhaps even Prince Ozai. Suddenly he heard that Azula actually laughed softly. She actually shook with suppressed mirth. Something in the laughter worried him, it had a sinister edge to it.

"You utter and complete imbecile." Azula told him softly but with such an ominous tone that Chan swallowed in sudden worry. Where was the passive woman he had seen the last couple of weeks?

"Stand still and silent or I swear that I will kill you here and now, you worthless excuse for a fool." Azula said dangerously and suddenly there was a small blue fire in her palm just resting above his now fluttering heart. He could not speak or move if his life depended on it.

Azula finally looked up on him, her head coquettishly tilted sideways. To the casual observers inside the palace they were a picture of love and affection. What they didn't see was the fury in her golden eyes that in the moonlight turned her into a beast, a monster! Chan was now petrified with fear. Looking into those blazing golden eyes told him that one wrong movement and he would end up a dead man.

"Listen carefully and remember what I now tell you because I will not repeat myself ever again." Azula told him with so much menace that he quivered in fear.

"You are nothing but a nuisance to me and when your usefulness is gone I will cast you aside like a broken toy. If you ever turn against me I will kill you. And if you stand in my way, my dear Chan, I will make sure you live for a long, long time before I kill you." Azula stated simply, making it even worse because she was so sure of the outcome. Chan knew in his heart that he would never go against her, those eyes would haunt his dreams to his dying days!

With a cruel smirk Azula extended her fingers so the small flame vanished with a small sizzling sound making Chan cringe in fear. She rose up and kissed him lightly on his cheek as she draw a sharp nail over his throat that left a red mark before walking inside to bask in the nobles adoring smiles. Left outside was Chan, his world turned to ash and his dreams with it.

A sleeping dragon dreaming away was one thing, a dragon out for blood is something else entirely.

§§

Sokka looked out over the grand room from atop the stairs. The gong had rung out and all guests slowly gathered beneath him to listen to what he had to say. Sokka contemplated the party so far and it was a success on a grand scale! He had talked to several guests that told him this was the most fantastical event they had ever participated in. Of course, nearly all had wished him well as newly appointed Lord of Ember Island and trusted advisor to the Fire Lord as well. Some of them had even heard of his little confrontation with the Avatar earlier today. Strangely, it gave him credit and he noticed that people treated him with more respect because of it.

Some of the nobles had even presented their daughters to him. Mai had to explain to him that he really shouldn't spend too much time with either of these girls because then you were considered an item. Strange folk, these Fire Nation people. With a sigh he raised a hand to silent the murmuring crowd. How he wished that Azula could have been here with him to share this moment.

"Thank you all for coming to my small and understated celebration in honor to the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka stated and had to pause as the crowd applauded him warmly. "Ladies and gentlemen, our time together this evening has just begun. The Lady of Foxes and I have several grand surprises for you to enjoy this very night." Sokka gestured to Ty Lee who smiled down on the crowd beside him.

"Remember, don't expose your face nor disclose your name for this is a Masquerade! Now, let the party begin in earnest!" Sokka made a grand gesture and suddenly there were acrobats among the crowd, making daring jumps, tricks and even swinging from ropes dangling from the ceiling. The crowd was silent for a second before they cheered the Black Wolf and the Lady of Foxes.

Sokka took Ty Lee's hand as they walked down the stairs as the music started to play up once more. "Really, I don't understand why there should be acrobats here tonight." Sokka said grumpily to Ty Lee. "It's definitely not a Watertribe custom, you know!"

Ty Lee smiled and shrugged. "If you had them down there, would you not have invited them?" Ty Lee asked easily and then answered her own question. "Of course you would have, Sokka. Please remember that you are throwing this party and that's why we should do with a Sokka-flare." Ty Lee exclaimed and smiled warmly at Sokka.

Sokka could only smile admirably at her as they walked down the stairs to the waiting crowd who immediately started to engage them in various conversations.

Sokka slowly made his way toward a cleared area in front of the musicians in the garden. Time and time again he had to stop and exchange some words with various guests. The garden was lit up with hundreds of small lanterns and lights in every color imaginable. Garlands hung from tree to tree making it an enchanted garden for the night. Sokka nodded to the musicians who started to play a lovely tune. Sokka reached out to Ty Lee who smiled broadly as she took his hand. The watching crowd milled about, unsure but curious. A sudden silence fell on the crowd as they looked at the Black Wolf and the Lady of Foxes as they glided out in a dance, something frowned upon in the Fire Nation.

Mai watched as Sokka with surprising grace steered Ty Lee out on the dance floor where they glided in tune with the music. They were beautiful and graceful as they flowed around the dance floor, the crowd watched cautiously but also mesmerized. As Mai watched Sokka steer Ty Lee gently into a twirl and some fairly complicated steps she felt a bit envious. Not on Sokka and Ty Lee but on the skill and beauty. She would have to ask Sokka to teach her.

Suddenly a couple joined Sokka and Ty Lee. They were older but just as graceful. It seemed as if there were people in the nobility that had picked up some outlandish skills while traveling abroad. That couple broke the spell and suddenly several people started to dance and joined the two couples on the floor, with various skill and success but always with a striking eagerness.

§§

Sokka contemplated the man in the spirit-bear mask sitting comfortably opposite to him. This was a meeting he had dreaded since their soon-to-be infamous confrontation earlier today. The red clothes did not fool Sokka, nor the way he had swirled some middle aged woman around the dance floor shortly before. The woman must have been at least fifty and most probably a grandmother. This was the Avatar.

"You wanted to talk to me." Sokka stated politely. No need to antagonize the man unnecessarily. Sokka didn't need nor want the Avatar as an enemy. He rather liked the old man to be honest. "I must apologize for my rather harsh words earlier today. The Fire Lord has charged me with solving the problem you brought to our attention." Sokka stated firmly and waved away a servant that wanted to serve him a cocktail that had something called mint in it and thus making it a Water Tribe concoction. Sokka had never heard of it. Ty Lee was reinventing the whole Water Tribe culture! He ought to be offended, he really should.

"That is good to hear, my young Lord Ember." Avatar Aang answered politely. The young man in the black wolf mask was sitting very straight and it was obvious to an old fox like Aang that the man was a bit anxious. Still, he was impressed by the young man's resolve and resourcefulness. Aang approved very much Azulon's decision to make Sokka a Lord and advisor. The Fire Nation needed a man like Sokka in the trying times to come. He would have to keep an eye on the young Lord.

"I must congratulate you on the success of this lovely party." Aang said cheerfully. "I have not taken part in party this fun since King Bumi's one hundred year birthday! Why, I firmly believe he would approve of this feast." Aang nodded and continued in a conspiratorial whisper as he gazed over the cheerful crowd.

"He says that Fire Nation citizens are boring, too stuck-up you understand! And sadly I agree." Aang nodded sagely. It looked strange on the mask clad man. "Why, I didn't know the fire nobility could be so carefree and happy!" Aang continued while gazing out over the boisterous party.

Sokka didn't know how to respond. The Avatar didn't seem to be angry with him at least. That was a relief! Now, how to keep him that way? As Sokka pondered the question several nobles noticed the two powerful men talking. Rumors of their confrontation had grown during the evening as the story spread like wildfire among the guests at the Masquerade. It did not help that the incident grew in scope as the tale was told and retold.

"So you are the one to solve the intricate problem I brought to your attention?" The Avatar said and became somber. He looked at the serious young man in a black wolf mask seated opposite to him. "It will not be an easy task, Sokka. I will give you all the information you need to solve it. But it will not be easy." Aang said slowly.

"That's good to hear, Avatar Aang." Sokka exclaimed with a relieved smile. The Avatar was not angry with him! Sokka's peace of mind was short lived as the Avatar spoke again.

"I am pleased that Azulon made you a Lord and an advisor, Sokka." The Avatar mused. "There will be trying times ahead. And one small mistake and the world might burn." The Avatar and the young Lord regarded each other as the Avatar continued speaking.

"A friendly advice, my young Lord Ember. Be very careful whom you trust, today's friend can be tomorrow's enemy." With that the spry old man stood up and walked away. Sokka was too busy trying to figure out what the Avatar meant that he didn't notice the small crowd of nobles that keenly observed him.

A voice startled him out of his dark thoughts. It was An Lee and she carried two cocktails, one that she gave to Sokka and one that she sipped daintily on herself. She moved sensually and she smiled victoriously as she noticed how Sokka's gaze followed her moves.

"You are the talk of the entire Caldera, my Lord Ember." An Lee all but purred, her eyes predatory. Sokka just looked at her. She was pretty and very alluring but she did not have Azula's enigmatic personality or devastating beauty. Sokka swept the drink in one go and immediately a servant put a new fresh watertribe mint cocktail in his hand. They were quite good. Ty Lee was corrupting him!

"I would be a bit disappointed if that was not the case." Sokka said with a weary smile. Suddenly he felt the whole world's trouble weighing down on his shoulders. "Will you accompany me to the garden, my Lady?" Sokka asked while offering An Lee a hand. She took it with a triumphant smile.

§§

It was late but Azula had finally arrived at her destination, the carriage halted in an ally just outside the Lee palace. As Azula stepped out of the carriage, clad in her black and red dress with the mask depicting a polar leopard in all its snarling glory, she noticed that the Masquerade had not yet ended. Far from it, actually.

Music and laughter could be heard from over the wall and a small crowd of quiet commoners had gathered outside to just watch the strange guests that came and went through the main entrance. Azula swept through the entrance and into the building. No one recognized her since she didn't wear her crown tonight. Her long black hair flowing freely was a peculiar sensation to Azula but she had other things to worry about.

Azula stopped just inside the grand room. She had not known what to expect when she arrived at this event. The guests at Zhao's celebration had all been condescending when they discussed the Masquerade and they all expected it to be a fiasco on a grand scale, embarrassing the young Lord of Ember Island in the process. Azula had not thought much about it since her thoughts had been preoccupied by images of Sokka in another woman's claws. Still, she had not expected this! It was crowded and the usual dignity and taciturnity of the nobility were all but forgotten. People talked, laughed and even danced! They had _acrobats_ as amusement! Was that really a watertribe custom? It seemed some guests had to be led out, too intoxicated to stand on their own. Scandalous was not enough to describe it. This would be the talk of the entire Caldera for _years_ to come, of that Azula was very sure.

But Azula had not come here to wonder about foolish nobles. As she glided through the mass of people she searched for Sokka. But he was nowhere to be found. She herd guests gossip about him and how he had danced that first oh so scandalous dance with the Lady of Foxes or how he made deals with the man who just had to be the Avatar. It seemed the man in the Black Wolf mask had nearly then and there accepted several marriage proposals! The outrage, the scandal! Azula felt herself become frantic. What if she was too late? She shouldn't have missed this event, curse it!

Suddenly she noticed two graceful figures slowly dancing very close to each other. Even with their masks, she recognized her brother and Mai. The blissful smiles told Azula that they were oblivious to the world, happy in each other's company. That could have been her and Sokka. The thought was fleeting but it spurred Azula on. Where did that wretched snow savage hide? Suddenly Azula heard someone mention the Black Wolf in a conversation nearby. She turned to the masked guests standing next to her.

"What was that?" Azula inquired to the man in a yellow mask depicting a fanciful spirit of some sort. He and his two companions, a middle aged woman in a green mask depicting a sea creature of some kind and an older man in a plain unadorned mask, turned to her. It was the woman that answered, a noble of middle rank most likely. Azula was not so sure about the two men.

"Why, yes dear." The woman said with a smile. "We were just saying that this party most certainly has made a name for the young Lord Ember at the Caldera. Hopefully he will not tarnish his reputation by allowing that snowrabbit girl to sink her claws into him." The woman said in a conspiratorial tone of voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Azula asked the trio. She managed to keep her fury bottled up but the old man at least looked wary, as if he recognized her. The din of the party disguised the sharpness of Azula's words.

"Why, the Black Wolf and the snowrabbit girl withdrew some time ago, my Lady." The younger man answered Azula. He continued talking but Azula didn't hear a word. Sokka had withdrawn with another woman?!

Azula turned and walked aimlessly into the crowd. She was utterly numb, feeling nothing. The shock was so great that she had not even noticed where her feet had taken her, up the grand stairs toward the private rooms of Ty Lee and her family. Suddenly she heard voices further ahead. The voice of Ty Lee brought Azula out of her numbness. Anger flared up inside her, a murderous rage. Two girls stood outside Ty Lee's room.

"You silly girl!" Ty Lee said to the other young woman and blocking her entrance to the door. "I will not let you in, he does not want you there, Ani, and neither do I." Ty Lee in her pink fox mask said rather forcefully to the other woman in a snowrabbit mask.

So Sokka was alone in Ty Lee's room then. And this other apparition wanted to seduce her Sokka? Not if Azula could help it! But as Azula was about to sweep in and kill the wretched woman, Ty Lee ripped the mask off the other girl and making Azula pause.

"You are drunk and I will not allow you to make a fool out of yourself or my friend. He is not meant for you!" Ty Lee said so firmly that Azula actually stopped to listen. She had never heard Ty Lee so forceful before, it was a novel experience. The other girl made a sound like a stepped on cat and launched herself at Ty Lee. Big mistake. Ty Lee bundled her up easily and carried the girl away. The whole thing was so strange that Azula forgot to be angry.

Suddenly she was standing outside the door. She couldn't help herself, she moved as if in a dream. Azula opened the door and stepped inside.

Sokka lay on the bed, asleep. He had his breaches on but all his other clothes lay where he had dropped them. A lone boot of all things stood on the nightstand beside the mask of a black wolf. She had finally found him.

Azula gently closed the door behind her and walked up to the young sleeping man, he looked peaceful. She sighed softly, she always liked to look upon him while he was asleep. Then she could really make herself look at him, to admire him, he was handsome and she loved him with all her heart.

Azula gently took off her mask and looked down on him, unaware of the tender smile gracing her features. Azula placed the mask on a bedpost and then lay down beside him, gently snuggling up to him. His warmth, smell and closeness were a balm for her weary soul.

Suddenly she felt how he pulled her gently closer to him. He must have been in the borderland between sleep and awareness. He took a deep slow breath and then kissed her atop of her head.

"I missed you so very much, Azula…" Sokka sighed contently and then fell back into sleep once more.

The words truly meant the world to her. For the first time in a long time, Azula felt joy. As sleep slowly came to her, the last thought was that she would never leave him.

§§

Authors note:

This was a fun chapter to write! It was about time Sokka &amp; Azula found their way back to each other.

Chan… No one says it better than Azula; "You utter and complete imbecile." He is not the sharpest knife in the toolbox… Enough said.

I want to recommend an author called **Sokkaweekly** whom have written several one-shots with Sokka as the main character. Among them several with Sokka &amp; Azula. The author updates very regularly with new stories and it's always a pleasure to read them. If you like Sokka &amp; Azula I recommend **Genesis** \- rated T, **Corrupted** or **Defending** – both rated M.

And if you like me are great fans of Mai &amp; Sokka I recommend a one-shot called **Slow Burn** by **RadiantBeam**. It is rated K. A short and lovely story where two damaged people suddenly finds a balm for their sorrows.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sokka had arrived at the palace late in the morning, nursing a slight headache. Spirits, those delicious minty drinks that Ty Lee had concocted were sneaky to say the least. But Sokka was happy nonetheless. He had had breakfast with Ty Lee and nearly all of her sisters. Thankfully, An Lee was missing. Sokka decided not to ask why. No need to sour the breakfast.

Ty Lee had been beyond elated! She regaled Sokka of everything that had happened last night. It seemed he had missed quite a lot of small scandals. But her sisters were most envious of the dance that Sokka and Ty Lee had opened with. It was so romantic according to Sa Lee, she had been the one with the mask of a cute bear last night. They wanted to know all about it and begged Sokka to teach them.

But what made Sokka nearly skip as he walked along the grand corridors toward his rooms was that he had woken up with Azula contently sleeping in his arms. She was pretty in her sleep, so very pretty. Sokka could only observe the sleeping beauty mesmerized until she woke up. She left soon after but not after they shared a long and peaceful moment of being happy and in each other's company. They had not said much, neither of them wanted to ruin the enchanted moment with talk. Nothing had really changed. Azula was still engaged to Chan but maybe they had gotten over the hurtful things they had said to each other that awful day Sokka nearly died? What this meant for the future Sokka had no inkling of. The only thing he could do was to roll with it.

As he entered his rooms he did not immediately notice that he was not alone. Wong was serving tea to Mai.

"You seem very upbeat?" Mai said calmly - making Sokka nearly falling over in fright. Suddenly Mai gave her friend a hard stare.

"Tell me you didn't spend the night with Ty Lee's sister?" She asked rather forcefully.

The question hit a little too close to home for Sokka who had been completely unprepared for the question. Ty Lee had not noticed nor had her sisters.

Sokka must have looked very guilty because Mai actually looked quite upset over the unparalleled bad judgment of her friend.

"Of all things stupid! You slept with her, didn't you?" Mai accused Sokka as her teacup slammed down hard on the plate. Sokka cringed and tried to calm down the unusually upset Mai.

"I didn't spend the night with An Lee nor did I do that with...anyone!" Sokka exclaimed alarmed. "That's just not what happened, truthfully!"

Mai gave Sokka a keen stare, seeing right through him.

"I believe you, Sokka." She said slowly. Then she pointed a graceful finger at him, at least it was not a knife! "But you are not telling me the whole truth, Sokka. Something else has happened." Mai's silver eyes were unyielding, making Sokka squirm in his seat.

"Spit it out, water boy!" Mai demanded.

"I had too much of Ty Lee's minty water tribe drinks so I went to bed." Sokka hesitantly started to explain. "But when I woke up, Azula had curled up next to me." Sokka continued but now with an amazed smile.

The whole story tumbled out of him. When he told Mai what had happened during the night and the morning he wore a blissful smile that told Mai that this was indeed the truth even that he might not have believed it if he hadn't lived through it just this morning.

They talked about the Masquerade and what they had done or witnessed. Sokka happily sipping on a cup of tea while sharing smiles and laughter with his friend. Still, as Mai rose to leave Sokka had a feeling something wasn't as it should be.

"You are alright, Mai? Nothing happened that I should know about?" Sokka asked seriously. It was unusual for Mai to be so upset. "You know I have your back, Mai. Now and always." He continued with a slight smile.

Mai regarded her friend for a long time. Her beautiful silver eyes inscrutable, making Sokka feeling a bit awkward. Then she walked up to him and kissed Sokka on his forehead, her fingers cold against his cheek.

"I know, Sokka, I know." Mai answered with a smile and glided out of his rooms.

Sokka decided to keep an eye on her. What had happened to Mai last night? Sokka decided to ask Ty Lee when he saw her next time. As he walked in for his hot bath, Wong had already prepared it for him. Wong was such a good man! Sokka all but forgot about his friend's troubles.

§§

The next day Sokka was the last one to arrive to breakfast. As usual Ty Lee bounded up to hug him, as usual he shared a small smile with Mai and a nod with Zuko. What was new was the smile he shared with Azula. It was a small secretive smile on her part but a genuine and broad for him. They all noticed, of course. Only Mai knew why the sudden thawing had occurred between Sokka and Azula and she had not told anyone else.

Fortunately Chan was not there and Azula told them with a pleased smirk that he would not show his face near her anytime soon. They all talked and laughed about this and that but especially about the grand Masquerade that now was the talk of entire Caldera. And not just the nobility was gossiping about it, the commoners did as well. Those that had decided to stay at home regretted it deeply. It seemed like there already had come requests of another Masquerade. High praise indeed.

A servant came in and left a note to Sokka. As he read it a great smile suddenly adorned his features. The rest of his friends observed him keenly.

"It seems like Katara has decided to take an earlier ship. She will be here shortly!" Sokka exclaimed happily. "Why, if this message is correct, her ship will arrive on the high tide today!" He laughed happily and rushed out of the room, leaving his friends behind.

They shared a small smile at Sokka's apparent joy. Well, all but Azula shared a smile. She wondered if this Katara would be someone she could tolerate or if she was an imbecile she had to endure? Suddenly Sokka came bursting back into the room.

"And you all are coming too, that's not up for debate!" Sokka exclaimed and once more rushed out and away.

"As the Lord Ember commands." Mai murmured amusedly, ignoring Azula's glare and Zuko's grimace.

§§

As always, Mai was slightly amused by Sokka's antics. It was still a bit strange to watch both Zuko and especially Azula agree to someone else's request so easily. Azula had…matured…quite a lot since Sokka entered their lives as one of her own lightning bolts.

It was very interesting to see what Azula actually did for Sokka. She agreed quite graciously to Sokka's ideas and suggestions. The very thought of how the perfect princess had rushed back from her own betrothal celebration just to find a young man was unthinkable just a few months back. But Sokka was a very peculiar man and in all honesty, Mai could not say she was surprised that he had captured Azula's heart. They were a perfect match in so many ways. Now, what to do with that wretched imbecile Chan?

As Mai mused over her friends and their strangeness, they had arrived at the docks. Sokka eagerly tried to spot the ship his sister should arrive with. Ty Lee was as bubbly as ever and suddenly Mai noticed that Zuko smiled at her. It was a smile with secrets in it, and also filled with love. Mai could only smile back at him, enjoying the moment. They were brought back to reality by Azula who scoffed at their exchange. Mai ignored the irritable princess but Zuko couldn't help but be riled by his sister, much to the satisfaction of Azula. Soon they were involved in their usual bickering where Azula always came out on top. Mai sighed resignedly.

"There she is!" Sokka exclaimed happily and interrupted the royal siblings squabbling.

"Katara! Katara! Over here!" Sokka bellowed loudly all of a sudden, making a nearby worker jump as he waved his arms about to get someone's attention.

A ship had entered the harbor and sailed slowly toward its dock. On the ship was a figure in blue attire that noticed the franticly waving Sokka and waved back. Then the young woman jumped overboard. But the splash of her body falling into the water never came. Instead the sea rose to meet her and then…she glided, it was the best word Mai could come up with to describe it, on a wave balancing on a white board of some sorts toward them. Where had that come from?

Sokka rushed down to the dockside. As the Water Bender reached the docks and flew at Sokka like one of Mai's own projectiles the water collided with the pier and cascaded up in the air creating several fleeting rainbows. In the middle of it the two water siblings laughed happily as they embraced each other.

The scene was enchanting in its joy and Mai suddenly understood a little better why Sokka were as he was. He had been raised in a warm and loving home. It was very apparent that he loved his sister and she him. Tom-Tom was still only a toddler and while Mai did love him dearly, she knew in her heart that she would never have a relationship like the one on display right in front of her with her brother. She could only lament it. As Mai stood and contemplated her relationship with her sibling so did Azula and Zuko. After an awkward glance at each other, they ignored one other studiously.

After Sokka and his sister had stopped laughing and hugging each other they walked up to Sokka's friends. Mai keenly observed the young woman walking beside Sokka. So this was his beloved Katara?

She had the same tanned skin color as Sokka and she had long brown hair that was arranged quite beautifully with two loops framing her face. Her eyes were startling blue and they held the same warmth as Sokka did but not the same mischief. She walked with a certain fluidity that on some level conveyed that she was a powerful waterbender. She also had an aura of confidence about her but she was also…humble in it. She was an interesting person indeed.

Ty Lee came forward, not capable to stay still anymore, and hugged the newcomer. "I am Ty Lee and it is so great to finally meet you!" She happily told the girl in blue.

The recipient only laughed a little as she responded to the embrace. "Thank you, Ty Lee. I am happy to finally be here. I am Katara." She had a clear and pleasant voice.

As Katara turned to Mai, she smiled warmly. Mai made a perfect Fire Nation bow to Katara. But Katara reached out and grasped Mai's hands, surprising her.

"You must be Mai." She said warmly. "Sokka has written so much about you. Your friendship means the world to him, you know. And for that I am forever grateful. Thank you so much." She embraced the slightly startled Mai.

Mai was so surprised that she could only nod back and then look over at Sokka. He smiled warmly at her and gave her a reassuringly raised eye-brow. Then Ty Lee started to talk to Sokka about Katara's luggage distracting him somewhat.

Meanwhile Katara had turned to Azula. What had Sokka written to his sister about the fiery princess? Mai wondered curiously.

"A pleasure." Azula drawled and bowed regally but stiffly. She was unused to the necessity to make a good impression.

Katara bowed to the princess. "Princess Azula, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Sokka likes you very much and I will to, I am sure." Katara stated, her words sincere and there was keen interest in her eyes as she regarded the princess. But suddenly her eyes became fierce as a winter gale, her voice hard.

"But if you break Sokka's heart again, I will break your legs!" Katara said with a low voice so that Sokka couldn't overhear.

Azula froze in stunned disbelief. Who did this Water Tribe girl think she was talking to her like that? Before she could retaliate Katara had turned to Zuko.

"I like you!" Zuko blurted out without thinking after overhearing Katara's comment to his sister. Katara laughed out loud when hearing that.

Sokka heard what Zuko had said and made an angry sound as he rushed up to his sister while giving Zuko a glare. Zuko blushed when he realized what he had said and stammered an apology. In the sudden mayhem Azula fumed in anger. Mai stepped up to her.

"I like her. And she likes you, Azula." Mai said calmly but so low that only Azula could overhear. "And Sokka loves her very much…" Mai finished slowly, sure Azula would understand the consequences of retaliation at Katara.

Azula gave Mai a very hard glare and stepped away from her. Both stood a little bit apart as they watched Sokka argue one-sidedly with Zuko as the prince and Katara exchanged pleasantries. Ty Lee stood with Zuko and smiled warmly at them all.

§§

Katara had lived at the grand palace of the Northern Water tribe for a long time and thus she was not impressed by regal surroundings. Still, the royal palace of the Fire Nation was so exotic and strange compared to what she was used to and what she had seen during her travels through the Earth kingdom. The colors, the smell, the heat and the subdued power the palace radiated were palpable.

But most of her curiosity at her surroundings was muted because she finally got to meet her beloved brother. Still, the reality started to be hard to ignore. The rooms she would share with Sokka were beyond magnificent, not something she would have expected a foreign young man to have, son to the chieftain or no. And what was this Lord Ember the servants called Sokka? Something was not right here.

"Sokka, why do they call you Lord Ember?" Katara asked Sokka, making all the small talk in the room end as if cut by a knife.

Sokka looked a bit awkward, not knowing how to begin. Azula gave him her trademark smirk, amused by his discomfort.

"Well, yeah." Sokka answered after short pause. "The Fire Lord made me Lord of Ember Island and appointed me as his chief advisor." He explained easily while juggling a pear. "It was, you know, his way of showing me appreciation for saving his life." He continued, not noticing the look on his sister's face. Silence settled over the room. It was obvious to all that Katara was not convinced by her brother's words.

"So, you are a lord of the Fire Nation, Sokka?" She asked frowning. "Do you really think I would believe such a claim?" Katara continued. A small smile suddenly graced her lips. It was clear that Katara did not believe Sokka's claim.

"Hey, it's true!" Sokka exclaimed indignantly. "And why would I come up with something like that?"

Katara only rolled her clear blue eyes at Sokka's question. Azula smirked at the water siblings bickering. So Sokka and his precious sister were not so perfect when you came down to it?

Sokka glared at Katara! "Look, I can prove it to you." Sokka told Katara in an annoyed voice. Then he turned to Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee, hop!" Sokka said in a rather strong voice.

Without any hesitation Ty Lee rose from her chair and did a double somersault. Making it look so easy that even Sokka stared. When she was done, Ty Lee gave Katara a winning smile and sat down.

After a rather long silence Katara gathered herself to answer, tearing her gaze from the happily smiling Ty Lee. All that Sokka had written about the nimble Ty Lee seemed to be true at least…

"That still does not prove anything." Katara said stubbornly, although she seemed a little less certain, especially since the neither the fire royal siblings nor Mai protested Sokka's claim. Instead they gave Ty Lee a disgusted look of various degrees.

"Fine." Sokka grumbled and throw up his arms in the air. "You want more proof then." He continued and turned to the other in the room. Before he could say anything he was stopped by Mai twirling a blade in her hand and giving him a very hard stare.

"If you even think to consider commanding us to jump, I will stab you." Mai stated, the threat magnified by the utter lack of any emotion in her voice. She was backed up by a fierce nod from Zuko and a truly fearsome glare from Azula. Katara suddenly became very aware how dangerous these people were - something that was sort of a small shock to her.

Sokka only rolled his eyes at his friends. "The thing you need to know about the people from the Fire Nation, Katara, is that they don't have any sense of humor at all, no fun at all."

This didn't calm the situation. Zuko, Mai, Azula and even Ty Lee glared at him. Sokka was as always a bit inattentive to his friends and noticed none of the hard stares he received.

"You will fit right in." Sokka stated to Katara and poured himself some water.

But suddenly the water in Sokka's cup flew toward his face and he was suddenly finding himself with snow over all his face, much to the amusement of all in the room.

"Now, if that is not humor I will eat my boots." Katara stated with a pleased grin.

"Snow in the face, how much I missed it." Sokka said sarcastically while throwing a little of the snow that came of him at the laughing Ty Lee.

They continued to talk and banter for a while until they were interrupted by Wong.

"The Fire Lord invites Lord Ember and his sister to dinner this afternoon." Wong told them somberly. "The invitation also extends to Princess Azula, Prince Zuko, Lady Mai and Lady Ty Lee." Wong continued and bowed himself out after that.

Azula and Zuko disappeared to their own quarters to change to more fitting clothes. Ty Lee and Mai unfortunately had no such possibility and the stoic Mai managed the wait far better than Ty Lee…

Katara's luggage had finally arrived so she changed to a gown that she wore at the court at the Northern Watertribe. It was beautifully light blue with pearls sown into it. It was a gift from Princess Yue, her most dear friend.

§§

The dinner was a splendid affair, it had been a long time since Katara had seen such abundance of food. The Fire Lord was a stern old man that reminded Katara of master Pakku. But the Fire Lord was far more intimidating, this was a man that also ruled over life and death and his cold eyes told her that he indeed had the will to execute it. By the unease that seemed to flow out from Ty Lee, the stiffness of Zuko and the absolute stillness of Mai told Katara that this situation was not to be taken lightly. The only two who seemed at ease with the Fire Lord were Azula and Sokka. The Fire Lords cold eyes seemed to warm up when he talked to either of them.

"So Lord Ember, this grand Masquerade of yours, how did it go?" The Fire Lord politely asked Sokka.

The question jolted Katara to her very core. It was true! Sokka _was_ a Lord of the Fire Nation! It was not a hoax! Oh dear Tu and La!

Katara sat dumbfounded for a long while trying to process this very fact when Sokka regaled the Fire Lord of this masquerade. Several times he made the Fire Lord laugh and give a very blushing Ty Lee acclaim for the party. When the shock receded, Katara started to observe her brother for the first time since she had arrived this morning. To really look at him.

It was still her brother that sat by the Fire Lord's side and with glittering eyes told every one of yesterday's adventures. Suddenly she also saw the changes in him. Sokka sat straight and he moved with far more grace as if someone had taken painstakingly pains to teach him manners. His table manners were by far more refined than they had been when he lived at home. But what stood out most was the confidence Sokka seemed to possess. He looked the Fire Lord in the eye and he was sure of his own standing among these powerful individuals. It was clear that the Fire Lord held Sokka, her foolish but wonderful brother, in high esteem.

Katara knew how she had progressed as a bender since she managed to force master Pakku to teach her. She had become very powerful indeed. She was rightly proud over her achievements. But she knew in her heart that what Sokka had done, win the affection of Princess Azula, befriend the Fire Lord and then become a lord of the realm and advisor to the ruler was something she could never have achieved. She could only hope that he had not lost himself and his sense of where he belonged in his journey.

Suddenly she became aware that the Fire Lord had turned to her and asked her a question! They were all looking at her and expecting an answer. Quickly Katara scrambled to answer. What was the question? If she was proud over her brother's achievements in the Fire Nation?

"I have been proud of my brother long before he became a lord or hosting strange feasts." Katara answered evenly and smiled at her brother. "Sokka will rule his fiefdom benevolently and with much wisdom as he has been taught to do by our father."

The sincerity of Katara's words made the dinner guests sit in silence for a little while, each of them contemplating her words. It was clear that even if Katara was the bender of the siblings, she had no attention of supplanting her brother for the rule of the Southern Watertribe. Rather, she was content to live under his rule.

The Fire Lord's eyes glittered while he contemplated Katara's high praise of her brother. Zuko and Azula once more were struck by the difference between the two pair of siblings seated around the table. The love that could be seen in the smiles Sokka and Katara directed toward each other probably held more affection than either Azula or Zuko had ever shown each other. Sokka only smiled at his sister. Katara might throw snow in his face but he could always count on her when it really mattered.

After a little while the conversations around the table flowed more easily and Katara had ample opportunity to talk to both Mai and Zuko who she was seated in between. Sokka's life in the royal palace of the Fire Nation was indeed strange but also very interesting. Sokka, Lord of Ember Island! Who would have thought?

§§

After the dinner with grandfather was over, Azula walked with Ty Lee leisurely down the corridor. Ty Lee was talking about her Masquerade once more. Azula didn't really listen because she was busy contemplating Sokka's very affectionate relationship with his sister and keeping an eye on the two water-siblings who walked a little bit further down the corridor, Katara was laughing at something Sokka just had said.

Azula was a bit puzzled by Katara. She was a powerful bender and should take what was rightfully hers, namely the power over the tribe. But she didn't, she was loyal to her brother and fiercely proud of him. The girl was no coward, Azula had seen that herself when Katara threatened to break her legs. She was a power to be reckoned with. Was that how a normal relationship between siblings ought to be like? Still, Azula could not imagine it when it came to dear Zuzu and herself. The very thought of being content in her brother's shadow made Azula clench her teeth. Not in her lifetime!

Suddenly she saw Sokka walking down the corridor alone. This was her chance to talk to him in private!

"Ty Lee, let us continue to talk about this tomorrow. I have something to do. Goodnight." Azula interrupted Ty Lee and promptly walked away from her not noticing the understanding smile that suddenly graced Ty Lee's lips. She left an amused Ty Lee in her wake.

Azula followed Sokka, but he seemed to be in a hurry. She opened the door to his chambers and walked in. The only source of light was the evening sun that shone through a slit between the heavy curtains leaving the room in a dim light. She could hear Sokka rummaging through something in his study. Azula decided to wait for him to come back out.

Suddenly she heard someone at the door, opening it. Azula grimaced slightly and stepped silently into the shadows, she had no intentions to end up entertaining Katara at the moment. But it was not Katara that entered the room, neither was it Mai or Zuko nor any of his servants.

The girl that glided in and soundlessly closed the door behind her was none other than An Lee. Azula felt her anger grow as she looked at the apparition that placed herself strategically in the room. The girl was in imminent danger of death as Azula watched the girl adjusting her dress, taking special care of her very reveling cleavage. The only thing that stayed Azula's hand was the thought of Ty Lee's puppy eyes filled to the brim with tears. Azula just _hated_ it when Ty Lee cried! Friends were such a bother!

Sokka came bundling out holding a book in his hand not noticing the girl standing in his way until he nearly bumped into her. Really, he should take more care. It is not like assassinations were unheard of in the Fire Nation.

"Oh!" Sokka exclaimed surprised.

"Ahh, who are you?" He continued a bit bewildered.

An Lee pouted and stepped up toward Sokka. "Why, don't you recognize me, Sokka? That hurt my feelings." She purred seductively.

An alarmed Sokka started to retreat from her, holding up the book as a pitiful shield between him and the advancing girl.

Sokka finally gave the girl a full look over and blushed bright red.

"An Lee?" Sokka stammered when he finally recognized the girl in front of him. The pretty girl smiled predatorily at Sokka when he recognized her.

This would have been quite amusing if the scene before her eyes didn't include her Sokka! Azula seethed! Kill or not kill? That was the question…

"You wouldn't know the most scandalous things that are whispered about us." An Lee said in a sultry voice. "That we danced so close together and that it was noticed when we left the party at the same time…" Sokka's weak protests were pitiful to behold.

A vein started to throb on Azula's forehead…

"Why, we are perfect for each other, you might say we belong together. Don't you agree?" The scandalous girl purred, her advance had now pushed Sokka up against the table with nowhere to go but over the table. He seemed to consider it, really hard.

"No, he doesn't! Because he belongs to me!" A cruel voice said behind them.

Blue fire engulfed Azula's hands making her eyes glow in the dim room. She looked like a dark spirit that had come to take their souls. Azula's fury made her truly frightening to behold.

Sokka jumped. "Azula?" He exclaimed, staring at her in confusion. Where had she come from?

Azula gave him no mind but stared at An Lee murderously. Sokka came back to the world when he heard a loud thump. As he looked to where An Lee had stood he found a crumpled body on the floor.

"Spirits! You've killed An Lee!" Sokka deadpanned as he looked down on the fallen girl.

§§

After Sokka had dashed away to fetch a book of his, Katara walked into the garden for some air. And some time to collect her thoughts. It had been a strange day to say the least. In any other circumstances just visiting the Fire Nation capital should be considered strange enough. But now her big silly brother had become a Lord of the Fire Nation, he was friends with one of the most powerful and feared men in the world, the Fire Lord himself. And he had also become his advisor and to top it all off, his friends and love interest were some _very_ peculiar people. How to process all of this?

Katara sighed out loud and stopped beside the small pond Sokka had described quite well in one of his letters. It was as enchanting as he had described it. She really ought to take Sokka's future letters far more seriously.

"It is very beautiful here, is it not?" Someone said from the other side of the cherry tree. A very old man in orange robes stepped forward. Katara recognized him before her eyes found the speaker. This was Avatar Aang.

"Yes, it's a very serene and beautiful place." Katara answered softly. "Very much like the Spirit Oasis in the Northern Watertribe." Katara continued and smiled softly, she felt strangely calm in Aang's presence. He was so unlike the other powerful benders she had met. He was a gentle soul, just like her Haru. The thought made Katara's smile deepen.

"You must be Katara, sister to young Sokka and daughter to Kya and Hakoda?" Aang asked gently. And when Katara affirmed the Avatar's question, Aang nodded gently.

"Your brother is a much needed man here in the Fire Nation, Katara." Aang said softly, his smile reassuring. "I failed to stop that meaningless war that we now call the Time of Troubles. We both lost beloved friends and family during those trying times." Aang sighed softly and his gaze followed two butterflies chasing each over the pond.

"Sokka gives me hope for a better future, one without a war between nations." The Avatar continued mildly.

Katara fervently hoped never to witness a war again as she had lost her beloved mother in one so long ago. But Aang was right about one thing, Sokka gave her hope to. They stood in a companionable silence, enjoying the serenity.

The sun started to set. "I need to find my way back to my rooms. It has been nice sharing this moment with you, Avatar Aang." Katara said with a smile.

"Yes, that it has indeed, Katara." Aang said with a gentle smile.

Katara bowed to the Avatar and then headed back to the palace where she nearly collided with a cheerful Ty Lee.

She left behind an old man contemplating the beautiful little pond before him.

"A cherry blossom falling on water, a dragon-butterfly fluttering its wings, a wind over the sea, a heartbeat to change a life." Aang recited slowly before sighing softly once more.

§§

Sokka and Azula looked down at the fallen girl, Sokka's words echoing in their minds. Azula quenched her blue fire and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be absurd." Azula stated calmly as she looked down on the girl with her trademark smirk. "People don't die from fright, Sokka." Azula continued and started to inspect her long nails. She looked immensely pleased with herself.

Sokka gave Azula an annoyed look.

"How do you know? She looks very dead to me!" Sokka continued while waving his arms about. Azula ignored him studiously, her smirk very much in place.

"Wait, what do you mean; I belong to you?" Sokka exclaimed as he remembered what the princess had said only moments before and making Azula froze for a short second. She had said that, had she not? She decided the best course of action was to pretend she had said no such thing.

"You can't stand the thought of me with someone else, can you?" Sokka asked Azula with a really pleased grin of his own. A grin that aggravated Azula.

"If I can't use my playthings it doesn't mean that others can use them instead." Azula explained to Sokka with a smirk while stroking his chin.

Sokka's obvious shock and outrage made the princess laugh out loud.

"That is outrageous! I am no woman's plaything!" Sokka exclaimed, his voice climbing several octaves. The unconscious girl beneath them all but forgotten as Sokka and Azula continued bickering.

Suddenly the door opened and Katara and Ty Lee entered together. The four young people stared at each other for a long second. An Lee was obscured by the table.

"What are you doing in the dark?" Katara asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"Azula killed An Lee!" Sokka exclaimed while waving his arms about.

"I did no such thing!" Azula told them in an indignant voice.

The words did indeed have an effect on Katara and Ty Lee. They both rushed over to where An Lee lay.

"No, no, no!" Ty Lee whispered over and over, making Sokka feel a bit bad for not taking care of An Lee sooner. Katara put a hand on An Lee's forehead and suddenly there was water flowing from her water skins and touching down on An Lee's head.

They all waited until the girl started to come about. Ty Lee sniffed and hugged her sister gently. She knew best how dangerous Azula could be when someone infringed on something she considered hers. And Sokka was indeed off limit for everyone! When it came to Sokka people just didn't risk being burned, they risked their very life!

An Lee looked relieved to see her sister but when her gaze met Azula's she froze in sudden fear. As Azula smirked and opened her mouth to give the girl a very good reason to stay away, Sokka touched her arm and they shared a long look. Apparently Sokka won that contest of wills.

Sokka reached down with a small smile. "Let's get you up so Ty Lee here can take you home." Sokka stated calmly and reassuringly. Both sisters smiled gratefully at Sokka and then the three of them walked out of the door.

Katara rose with An Lee. She had seen and felt how the girl had shivered in fear when her eyes had met Azula's. She had feared for her life!

Katara knew from the letters she had received from Sokka that Azula was very dangerous. But she had always thought that Sokka exaggerated. But she had a nagging feeling that he might be wrong about Azula. Those cold eyes, devoid of any inkling of mercy made Katara wary, very wary indeed. Princess Azula was far more dangerous than Sokka could fathom. This was the girl that Sokka had fallen in love with? Katara really, _really_ hoped that he knew what he was doing.

They stood there in awkward silence, neither of them wanted to start up a conversation. When Sokka entered the room once more both Azula and Katara sighed in relief.

"With Ty Lee's help I succeeded to impress on the girl how important it is for her not to speak of this to anyone." Sokka said while picking up the book he had dropped when Azula made herself known before. "You scaring the living daylight out of her probably helped to." Sokka said sarcastically to Azula.

"Yes, that's a healthy approach to a longer life." Azula smirked while inspecting her nails. "Well, this has been fun but I am needed elsewhere." Azula continued and glided regally toward the door.

"Azula," Sokka's voice was firm, "we will continue our discussion about playthings another time." And as Azula stiffened and turned around to retaliate, her eyes hard, Sokka just smiled gently.

"Thank you, Azula." Sokka said kindly.

Suddenly Azula wasn't fearsome firebender with cold, predatory eyes anymore. The young woman who stood before Katara was beautiful, mysterious and enigmatic. Her genuine smile was like the rising sun. So _this_ was the girl who Sokka had fallen in love with? There was hope for her brother after all.

§§

The next couple of days were a bit hectic as Sokka made preparations to travel to Ember Island. The Fire Lord had decided it was time Sokka actually set foot on the Island he was supposed to be a lord over. Sokka reassured Katara that they would be back before their father arrived at the capitol. Besides, it could be fun to see something else than the royal palace and actually talk to some normal people.

Ty Lee promptly decided to come along, claiming she needed some vacation. Both Sokka and the rest of her friends suspected she wanted to plan the grand celebration that nearly all new lords had to inaugurate their rule with. She was a bit miffed when Sokka declared that there was no time for any partying whatsoever! Besides, the Masquerade was his inaugurate celebration according to Sokka. Had she already forgotten that they were on a mission?

Sokka asked Mai to accompany them which made Zuko declare he also would come along. And Ty Lee asked Azula, who took her time but finally deigned to join after some groveling from Ty Lee. But they all suspected it was Sokka who made the decision for her when he rather annoyed told her to come along or stay put but stop being a jerk about it. Azula gave him an innocent smile and said she would come along. Then she punched him in the arm. Hard.

They would travel to Ember Island with a ship designed to carry the royal family. It was splendid and an excellent proof of how powerful and wealthy the Fire Nation was. Katara and to a certain degree Sokka, were a bit disgusted by the opulence.

§§

The hooded figure walked unsure and frightened to the agreed rendezvous point. It was dark and eerie. He could not see any other living beings and he was clearly frightened, sweat was dripping down from a very pale face. His wide eyes shone in the dark.

"Where is he?" The hooded figure whispered; a desperate note in his voice. He did not want to be here. How had it come to this?

Suddenly a huge man stepped out from the shadows. The hooded man visibly blanched when he noticed the large man coming forward, one of his legs making a mechanical sound as he walked. The large and forbidding man stopped at a small distance from the frightened hooded figure and just looked down on him. His countenance was completely blank, his eyes held neither mercy nor compassion. They were completely dead and it did not help that the man had a third eye tattooed on his forehead.

The hooded man could not tear his eyes away from the huge man's dead eyes. They reminded him of Azula's eyes, just as merciless.

"I…I want to a…acquire y…your s…services!" The hooded figure stammered.

The tall man didn't answer, just gazed down on the pathetic figure before him, making him twitch in fear.

"I…I represent a p…powerful p…party and w…we want to…" Here the hooded figure had to swallow before continuing. Why did he have to do this? "…k…ill Zuko! Prince Zuko. You w…will be c…compensated as per our agreement." The hooded figure stammered. He might sign his own death warrant by saying this since he was indeed committing treason by doing so. But if he didn't his benefactor would kill him instead…

The imposing man stood looking down on the hooded figure for a long time before nodding in agreement. But before he turned the hooded man spoke once more.

The assassin's agreement had calmed the hooded man down very much indeed. He would come out of this alive and perhaps he could nudge this to something that could benefit him even more?

"As agreed you shall not harm Princess Azula, but she is very capable and if she were to hinder you to fulfill your mission, you have our permission to take her out. If she comes back wounded or if she, most unfortunately, dies during your encounter, we will not hold you responsible." The hooded figure told the assassin, his voice now much more certain.

Without any acknowledgement the assassin walked away and soon was engulfed by the shadows. He moved surprisingly stealthy for such a large man.

The hooded man made his way back to the carriage and climbed inside. He seated himself opposite his friend who looked at him keenly.

"Now, when you are done running your uncle's dirty work, can we go to the party?" His friend said and flipped his hair as he usually did while clutching his two dual Dao swords. He was the youngest sword master in the nation.

"I hear there will be several girls just fresh out of the academy. They will absolutely want to meet the future prince, you know." His friend said with an unpleasant grin. Ruon-Jian had always loved to break young girl's hearts and ruin them in the process.

It was a long time since Chan had enjoyed the company of a woman. Yes, it was time he once more became the man he was born to be. With luck Azula would come back severely wounded and weak, making it so much simpler to control her. And if she died? Well, then Chan had gambled for the ultimate price, lost but came out of it with his life intact. His uncle had never understood to hedge his bets. A content smirk adorned his lips as he shared a smile with his friend.

Life was taking a turn for the better. Indeed it was!

§§

Well, well. Chan makes a move and introducing Roun-Jian, the sword master.

It was a long time since I saw the TV-series, hopefully I have described Katara in character.

My story is built upon the premises of certain aspects such as peace prevailing or the death of Iroh. To kill him off was not an easy decision to make since I really love that character. The relationship between Iroh and Zuko are great, it "humanizes" the adversary in the TV-series and makes us understand that the Fire Nation are people like us. But with that said, I also find Iroh to be a very interesting character, perhaps one of the most interesting in the whole Avatar-world. How did he become the fatherly and happy person and not a very bitter man? He was a successful general that must have seen terrible action during his lifetime before the tragic death of his son Lu Tien.

There is a very, very good story out there called **Prince Iroh** by an author called **Acastus**, it is rated T. The story mainly takes place in the youth of Prince Iroh, before he becomes the man we have all come to love. This story follows Iroh and his allies, sometimes on desperate battlefields in victory as in defeat. War is not glorified; it is dirty, horrible and crushes good men without mercy. The battle of Myojin is just terrible in all its description of soldiers fighting and dying. A sound victory for the Earth kingdom that makes you as a reader lament the fate of the Fire Nation soldiers. Read it and become astounded of our Prince Iroh.

Next chapter will introduce Sokka to his subjects and the gang will have some time to relax and contemplate life on Ember Island. Now, when did that turn out bad? :)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

They arrived at Ember Island just before lunchtime. It was a beautiful island, lush vegetation with colorful flowers and even more colorful birds could be seen from the deck of the ship. Large and very beautifully mansions dotted the coastline, some in valleys and others on the occasional cliff or mountain rising over the sea. But it was the beaches that truly drew the attention of the young visitors. The beach was glistening white and it looked like it stretched around the entire island. The azure sea, the magnificent beaches, the mysterious woods and the large mansions made the island tranquil and enchanting.

The surprisingly large village or small town that was the main settlement of Ember Island was not alike the capital in any way. The capital had been built to impress, a grand city for a mighty nation that you should respect and fear. But this was not so with Ember Island. The Ember Town was built with loving care and it was very clear that the artistic talents that the Fire population possessed had come forth here. Not to impress or to subjugate but to give the visitor or the population a good feeling, as if coming home.

Houses were painted in colorful shades, for the Fire Nation that is, and the small town had narrow alleys that suddenly ended in a small square or a lush tiny park. Statues of serene or even happy spirits or depicting ordinary people could be found at surprising locations. Small restaurants and shops followed one another along the streets. A beautiful palace rose above the town, glistening white in the sun. Fishing boats with strange sails darted over the bay. And the people seemed to be a bit more relaxed than the inhabitants of the capital. They smiled more and seemed more easygoing if their conversations and interaction could be anything to go by.

Sokka felt an instant connection with his new home and its people. He knew in his heart that he would come to love this beautiful island. A delegation of officials had met them at the docks and a small procession made the way through the town as they were escorted to Sokka's mansion. Sokka had immediately shocked his officials by declining the palanquin and instead walked on foot beside the procession. The populace was of course genuinely curious of the young foreigner that was their lord now. Since Sokka walked on foot and took ample opportunity to talk to his people the procession made slow progress.

"What is he doing?" Zuko asked his fellow passengers Mai and Katara, his voice annoyed since they now had halted for the fifth time as Sokka talked to some random merchant and her customers.

"He is starting to get to know his people, learning their names, occupations and families of course." It was Katara that answered. "If he is going to rule this island he will try do it right. Just as our father does at home." Katara said with a small smile. All three looked at Sokka and what he was doing.

Sokka stood a little way up the narrow street and was talking quite enthusiastically with a shop-owner and some of her patrons. He looked very much at ease and by the smiles from the people they encountered, the residents seemed happy with their new lord.

"That is an impossible task!" Zuko exclaimed. "And it is not how we do things in the Fire Nation!" Zuko he continued, still sounding a bit annoyed.

Katara laughed at his statement. "Yes, it probably is. But Sokka will not give up just because it is nigh impossible." Katara continued with a smile. "This is how he was taught how to do it and it will most likely turn out great. Sokka always manages to come out on top!" Katara finished.

"Yes, that he does indeed." Mai said with a small smile directed at the young lord as he walked down the street in front of them greeting and talking to various townspeople.

§§

They had taken Ty Lee's suggestion to go down to the beach for some time to relax and enjoy themselves. Sokka had been in shock so they all thought this was the best course of action. The reason behind Sokka's distress was his palace. It was huge! Well, perhaps not so large compared to the royal palace but that was not expected. But still, the Palace of Ember Island was a large and very impressive building that towered over its surroundings. Perhaps it was then and there it finally became clear to Sokka that he really was a lord, a powerful and wealthy one at that.

Sokka walked with Katara and chatted about Ember Island and his obligations. It seemed like Sokka had had a small confidence crisis. But that was what you had sisters for, lifting you up when you were low or taking you down when your head became too big for your hat. Behind them walked Zuko and Mai, glowering at the world in general but if you knew them well enough it was clear that they enjoyed each moment they could spend with each other.

Azula and Ty Lee walked just ahead of Sokka and Katara. When Sokka had seen what kind clothing they had put on for the beach he had just shook his head at them and asked why they always became so flustered when he undressed in his room at the royal palace while they didn't wear any clothes whatsoever at a public place like the beach?

Azula informed him in no uncertain terms that there was indeed a difference. Of course there was a difference! Sokka had only rolled his eyes at Azula and called that a hypocritical statement. This didn't go down well with the fire princess, but before sparks could fly and people got burned, Sokka leaned in and whispered something in Azula's ear. This, in turn, gave their friends the rare opportunity to see Azula blush and then share a long smile with Sokka.

Azula and Ty Lee strode purposefully out on the beach to a very good spot that was occupied by two children building a sand castle. This didn't bother Azula at all as she stepped on it and smirked at the children. Ty Lee was just behind her and while she wasn't looking menacing like her friend it was clear that they scared the children who burst out crying and ran away from the scary young women.

Katara scowled at the princess and Ty Lee and with her hands on her hips she was on the verge to give them a scolding, royalty or not. But she was interrupted by Sokka guffawing at the scene that had played out before them.

"Ty Lee, you little liar!" Sokka teased Ty Lee. "I remember quite well how you told me that scaring small children was not something you did!" Sokka said jocularly while looking between Ty Lee and the crying children. It seemed Ty Lee also remembered that particular conversation because she blushed like the sun.

"And don't try to hide behind Azula's skirt because it's not a very large one on this occasion." Sokka continued and when Ty Lee couldn't speak a word in her own defense Sokka laughed so hard he had to lean on Katara.

Azula only smirked at Ty Lee's discomfort, pleasantly surprised that she was not the culprit on this occasion. The rest of their friends only blinked at Sokka's apparent delight. Ty Lee became so flustered that she solved the situation in the only way she knew how. She chi-blocked Sokka with three hard punches and then set her things up a bit away from them.

Sokka lay moaning on the sand while Katara looked down on him, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"You asked for that one, Sokka." Katara stated firmly.

"It was totally worth it!" Sokka moaned while occasionally giggling weakly. Katara rolled her eyes and started to place out her parasol mumbling about crazy brothers and strange friends.

After a while Sokka managed to stand once more and had a hushed conversation with Ty Lee that ended with her hugging him while laughing happily. After he left, several boys once more came forward to grovel before her. Katara was playing contentedly in the water to the amazement of the people on the beach as she used her bending. She also had her own gaggle of male admirers...

Since Zuko and Mai were sitting in the shade pretending to be bored and obviously not wishing any company, Sokka walked up to Azula who stood a little bit off, watching a ball game of sorts.

"Can I toss them into my dungeon?" Sokka asked Azula acidly as he nodded to several boys admiring his sister. Azula studied the gaggle of idiots for a short while before contemplating the question.

"Of course you can, Sokka." Azula said with her usual superior drawl. "They have probably earned themselves worse punishments than that." Azula continued with a smirk. A smirk that she now shared with Sokka as he contemplated tossing every leering boy into his dungeon.

"But alas, I believe you will break poor Ty Lee's heart if you do!" Azula continued with a feigned innocence while nodding to where Ty Lee sat surrounded by admiring boys. It made Sokka laugh which pleased Azula very much indeed. They stood in companionable silence for while.

"You truly care for your sister, don't you Sokka?" Azula asked softly. She was still a bit confused by the relationship between Sokka and Katara. Sometimes they could quarrel and argue heatedly and Azula had witnessed how Katara on several occasions had flung snow in Sokka's face. But they also defended and supported each other vigorously.

"I love my sister very much, Azula." Sokka said with a smile directed at his laughing sister, now surfing on a bit of ice to the astonishment of the crowd. Sokka was quiet for a little while, contemplating his upbringing. "I must confess that after my mother died Katara and I became very close. It has been hard not to have her around. Very hard indeed." Sokka said softly.

Azula tried to imagine a relationship like that between her and Zuko. She couldn't envision it. Not at all. Had they ever been anything but rivals? For the first time in her life Azula grudgingly admitted to herself that it would have been nice if Zuko and she could have been a little more like ordinary siblings.

"I am older so I have always taken care of Katara." Sokka continued. "Father was always busy with managing the tribe and my grandmother is a bit too old to always have an eye on Katara so it was up to me. I don't mind since she is rather fun to be around." Sokka stated as they both watched Katara make a stunt on her board of ice, the crowd cheering her on.

Azula wondered how it would feel to have someone love her like that. Supportive and unconditional. Azula looked at Sokka from the corner of her eye, did he love her? Like she loved him?

She didn't dare to confess but she was in love with him and she had even started to change her perspectives on life because of him. Wretched man! Her loyalties were fractured because of him. Loyalties to her father clashed with loyalties to her grandfather and of course loyalties to the blue eyed man standing next to her.

Life had been so much simpler before, when Sokka had not been in her life. It was so hard to be in love, it hurt so much! The fear of losing him, the fear of someone taking him away from her. The fear of her father ever finding out her feelings for this foolish but extraordinary man with azure eyes that had torn down her walls and captured her heart.

The Fire Lord's protection or no, if her father ever found out that Sokka had a hold like that on his perfect daughter, he was a dead man. The very thought made Azula go cold inside.

Sokka had stood silently by her side, lost in his own thoughts of home and love. He was now a lord in a strange land and in many ways alone among strangers. He had gained new friends for life and he had attained great power but most importantly, he had fallen in love. With a very dangerous, intelligent girl with golden eyes that made his heart melt. Whatever his father would say, Sokka would stay in the Fire Nation. This was his home now.

"Besides, Katara always needed someone to keep an eye on her." Sokka suddenly said after a while, breaking the companionable silence. Azula looked up at him, wondering what he was getting at. "You see, like all benders her gift made her too confident and she always ended up in situations way over her head." Sokka stated with an overbearing certainty.

Azula narrowed her eyes at him, not liking what she heard. Did he insinuate that benders were not capable to take care of themselves?

"What do you mean?" Azula asked, a certain sharpness had entered her tone of voice. Something Sokka totally missed, of course.

"Why, I am saying that you benders can't do a thing without your bending, hopeless is what you are!" Sokka told Azula with a superior smirk, as if stating something obvious.

"Is that so?" Azula asked rhetorically. His superior attitude making her anger flare. She would show him! Azula suddenly gave Sokka her trademark smirk, she would show him indeed. "Let us put your harebrained theory to a test, shall we?" Azula nearly purred.

Sokka was slightly taken aback by Azula's suggestion. "What do you have in mind?" Sokka asked curiously while eying her attentively.

"Let's play some game of kuai ball and I will crush you!" Azula stated with a smirk, indicating the strange ball game taking place a little bit further down the beach.

"Do I have to remind the princess that it did not work out so well the last time you played against me?" Sokka said confidently. It was Sokka's time to smirk. Azula rolled her eyes at him.

"Luck won't save you this time." Azula stated firmly.

The blue eyed young man exchanged a fierce look with the golden eyed young woman before they started calling to their friends.

"Beach-bums! It is time earn your keep. Zuko! Let us teach Lord Upstart a lesson or two!" Azula told them in a no-nonsense voice.

"Mai and Ty Lee! It is us against Miss Blotchy and the Royal Jerk-benders!" Sokka loudly told the beach in general.

It would be _the_ kuei ball game of the century.

§§

Evening had come and the sun would be gone soon. It was six sullen friends that had gathered on the beach beside a fire. It had been five very memorable games of kuei ball indeed. Team Best-Team-Ever with their fearless captain Sokka won two games and team Phoenix Rising with their very motivated captain Azula also had won two games.

When the last and decisive game unfolded tempers were high. Their friends had been drawn in to the competition between Sokka and Azula. The game ended when Azula scored the match point. But Azula's speech afterwards didn't go down well with Sokka and his teammates. Not at all actually so he promptly announced team Beach-Bums disqualified because Azula had set the net on fire.

The argument that had taken place then had been brutal. It was six bruised egos sitting beside the fire and not speaking.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee asked Zuko as he threw a painting of his family on the fire. Taken from the neglected summer palace of his family.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zuko answered harshly.

"But it is a picture of your family!" Ty Lee said rather aghast at what Zuko was doing.

"Do you think I care?" Zuko retorted, anger palpable in his voice.

"I think you do." Ty Lee responded quietly.

"You do not know me! So why don't you mind your own business!" Zuko snapped at Ty Lee.

"I know you." Ty Lee said softly, it was clear she was bothered by Zuko's remark.

"No you don't! You're stuck in your little Ty Lee world where everything is great all the time." Zuko said fiercely to Ty Lee.

Both Katara and Sokka opened their mouths to tell Zuko to stop harassing Ty Lee. But someone else beat them to it.

"Zuko, leave her alone." Mai said with her usual calm voice but there was an edge to it. Mai had been even more distant of late. And after the game of kuei ball she had been downright cold to them all but specifically so toward Zuko. She even slapped his hand away when he asked if she was cold just before.

"I am so pretty, I can walk on my hands!" Zuko said in a distorted voice and then stood on his hands. He looked right at Ty Lee to drive the point home. Then he let himself fall down in the soft sand, creating a small sand cloud.

"Circus freak!" Zuko said derisively.

The comment made Azula laugh callously. Katara drew a sharp breath at the cruel words but Sokka stopped her by laying a hand on her arm. Sokka looked at his friends with a calculating look. Ty Lee was tough enough to take some harsh words or comments, it seemed some hard truths were about to surface and come out in the open. Perhaps it was for the best?

"Yes, I am a circus freak!" Ty Lee stated with tears in her eyes but her voice now strong and even forceful. "Laugh all you want." Ty Lee continued and gave Azula a fierce look. Azula actually looked a bit abashed.

"Do you want to know why I joined the circus?" Ty Lee continued, her eyes brimming with tears but her gaze strong.

"Here we go." Azula said rather wearily. Ty Lee paid no heed to the princess.

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like? Growing up with six sister who look exactly like me?" Ty Lee was so upset that she stood up and gesticulated to them all. "It was like I even didn't have my own name!" Ty Lee exclaimed at fall down on her knees. "I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least I'm different now!" Tears had now started to fall down from her cheeks. "Circus freak is a compliment!" Ty Lee said fiercely to Zuko.

"Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends too." Mai said sarcastically. Her words both shocking and riling Ty Lee up.

"I'm sorry! What?" Ty Lee exclaimed as she stared hard at Mai, her hands on her hips.

"Attention issues. You couldn't get enough attention as a child so you try to make up for it now." Mai explained unhelpfully.

"Well, what's your excuse, Mai?" Ty Lee said with a false cheer and then continued more and more forcefully. "You've been an only child for fifteen years. But even with all that attention your aura is as dingy, pasty, gray…

"I don't believe in auras." Mai interrupted calmly and stopped Ty Lee's outburst.

"Yeah, you don't believe in anything." Zuko said and stood up.

"Oh, well. I am sorry that I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you." Mai stated calmly.

"I am sorry too. I wish you would be high-strung and crazy for once instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside." Zuko said strongly and walked toward Mai and gestured to Ty Lee. "She just called your aura dingy! Are you going to take that?" Zuko asked Mai angrily.

"What do you want from me?" Mai asked Zuko as she lay down on the rock she was sitting on. "Do you want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was?" Mai paused slightly and looked up into the night sky. "Well, it wasn't, I was a rich only child that got everything I wanted. As long as I behaved. And sat still and didn't speak unless I was spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble since we had my dad's political career to think about." Mai said softly.

"Well, that's it then." Azula stated calmly. "You had a controlling mother that had certain expectations and if you strayed from them you were shut down." Azula explained evenly. "That's why you are afraid to care about anything and why you can't express yourself." Azula continued as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her words railed Mai for once and she sat up staring daggers at Azula. "You want me to express myself?" Mai asked harshly. Mai got to her feet, her hands clenched tight. "Leave me alone!" Mai shouted at the princess.

Silence settled briefly over the six young friends. The only sound was the crackling from the fire and the sea breaking.

"I like it when you express yourself." Zuko said with a smile and reached for his girlfriend.

Mai immediately shoved him away and sat down.

"Don't touch me! I am still mad at you!" Mai snapped at Zuko.

"My life has not been that easy either, Mai." Zuko said harshly and turned away. "Does your father believe you to be a disappointment?"

Before Mai could answer Azula did.

"You're all pathetic. That was some wonderful performances everyone." Azula said while clapping her hands in a very sarcastic way.

"I guess you wouldn't understand, Azula. Because you're so perfect." Zuko said derisively to his sister.

"Why, yes. I guess you are right." Azula stated with a smile. "I don't have sob-stories like all of you. I can sit here and complain about how mother loves Zuko more than me but I really don't care." Azula said, as if it didn't matter.

"My own mother, believing that I am a monster." Azula said softly as she looked deep into the fire, remembering that painful memory. Silence reigned over the small gathering as they all were looking toward Azula.

"She is right of course but it still hurt." Azula broke the silence continuing in a normal tone of voice after a little while. The rare glimpse of a vulnerable human being behind the perfect facade was once more hidden away.

"That is just ridiculous!" Sokka said forcefully and stood up, his blue eyes glittering in the firelight. All eyes were suddenly on the young man.

"You are not a disappointment to your father, Zuko." Sokka said firmly. "I have lived with your broken family for a long time now. It is not you who's a disappointment, the disappointment is your father. And so is your mother." Sokka continued evenly, addressing both Zuko and Azula now.

"Your father punished Azula so hard for failing to create lightning that she _bled_ during dinner!" Azula blanched at what he said but had no chance to stop Sokka. "And your precious mother _knew _about it and did _nothing_!" Sokka nearly spat at them. Zuko paled when he heard that his mother had known. "If anyone is a monster it is your parents!" Sokka said harshly.

"You are not a monster, Azula and you are not a disappointment, Zuko as long as you not let yourself become just that." Sokka told them firmly, his blue eyes blazing. "They play for something useless as power and using you as pawns in the Great Game. And your parents fit in that description too, Mai." Sokka nodded at his friend.

Sokka fell quiet and sat down, silence once more settled over them. They all sat in their own thoughts for a long time until the fire was only a bed of embers.

§§

Sokka was restless and couldn't sleep, the harsh words his friends had exchanged before they came back to his palace was still on his mind. It was four flawed people he called friends, that much was a given. They all had their issues, Sokka and Katara probably had their own demons to face and overcome but their issues paled when compared to Zuko's or Azula's. Especially Azula's words had stuck in his mind, her mother thought her a monster? And Azula herself agreed with that statement?

With a sigh Sokka rose from his grand bed in his large suite. There was no better name for it really. It was far larger than his rooms in the Royal Palace. He now had a private office, an official office and a personal seal. What was up with that? And he even had a large room to receive supplicants. It looked like the throne room in the capital only far less grand. Thankfully it didn't have a fire trench. Something to be grateful for at least.

The grandeur nonetheless, Sokka's impression of his new home was…good. Yes, it was far larger than he had anticipated but it had a more familiar feel to it than the Royal Palace or even Mai's home. It had probably been built to impress but over the years a feeling of laissez-faire had settled among its residents. It reminded Sokka of Ty Lee's home. Not a bad thing, all things considered.

Sokka walked out and tried to find his way down to the kitchen, a nighttime snack might take his mind off Azula's words. It was easier said and done since he had had no time to investigate his palace before. But he had a rough idea of where it should be at least. As he walked out of his sleeping-chamber the door opposite Sokka opened silently and his manservant walked in, holding a lit candle in his hand.

"Wong! What are you doing up at this hour?" Sokka asked a bit bewildered because there was no reason for Wong to be up this late.

"My Lord, I wanted to let you know that Princess Azula walked out some time after you arrived from your trip to the beach and still hasn't returned." Wong said calmly.

"What?" Sokka exclaimed in slight shock. That was _hours_ ago! "Do you know where she went?" Sokka asked his butler as he stepped up to him.

"The Princess Azula was last seen once more heading back to the beach, my Lord." Wong continued as calmly as he always did. "I have taken the liberty to bring you a coat and a lantern if my Lord wishes to search for her highness." Wong continued and indicated a coat and an unlit lantern he was carrying in the other hand.

"You're a lifesaver, Wong!" Sokka said with a broad smile. What a good man!

Sokka put the coat on as Wong lit the lantern. Then he hurried down to the beach. Sokka figured Azula could be at maybe two places. Either their family's neglected summer mansion or where they had sat around the fire earlier today. If she was not there Sokka intended to search the entire island if he had to!

A sense of urgency made him quicken his steps. A he stumbled on he bad move and fell down with a curse. He landed on the soft sand but only after he crashed through a very thorny bush. Sokka got up with another curse as his lantern went out. But the moon ought to give him sufficient light to find his way forward.

Sokka decided to press on since he now was on the beach and if he would trip he would fall softly at least. As he hurried forward he could see a fire in the distance. It came from the same location they had left earlier tonight. As he came closer he could see a lone figure standing a bit away from the fire, nearer to the sea. He had found Azula.

Azula stood with the fire at her back looking out over the sea. The moon looked down on her from above, creating an illusion of her standing between two worlds. One ruled by fire and the other ruled by the moon and the sea, both fighting over her soul.

The harsh words they had uttered here some few hours ago were still echoing in her mind. Sokka's words in particular. He knew of her plight during those awful days it seemed. Azula's loyalty toward her father made her shy away from criticizing him, she had always defended and been proud of her father. And she had always believed herself to be a monster. If she was not, why didn't her mother love her like she did Zuko? Her mother couldn't stand her presence. There was no other explanation, whatever Sokka thought of Azula. But still, him believing that she was not a monster rolled around in her head, hinting at a future that was not filled with hate and anguish.

A lone figure walked up to her and stopped beside her. It was Sokka of course. Azula felt a fluttering in her stomach, words would be spoken tonight. Harsh or no, the relationship between them would be forever changed after this night. Of that she was sure.

"It was you that told grandfather about my training sessions with father." Azula stated, breaking the long silence. She turned to look at him, this young man with blue eyes that had come into her life and turned everything on its head.

"Why?" Azula asked simply.

Sokka looked down on the beautiful young woman before him. Azula was calm and she looked thoughtful, her golden eyes glittering in the moonlight. How he longed to embrace her and hold her close.

"You were being harmed by your own father, Azula." Sokka said gently. "I had no idea of how to end your trouble and when the Fire Lord asked me about my worries I told him and he offered to help." Sokka said simply.

"I was unpleasant and downright cruel to you, Sokka." Azula said evenly. "Why did you even care enough to help me?" Azula asked him. What right did this wretched and wonderful man have to interfere in her life? Her life would have been so much easier without his interference.

"I care for you, Azula." Sokka stated simply. Did she know how much she had changed his life? This difficult and nigh impossible woman that he had come to adore and love.

Silence settled over them. They looked deep in each other eyes, lost in their own thoughts and wishes.

"I am a monster, Sokka." Azula said softly. Her posture strong and confident but as she said the words she became fearful of his answer. If he believed her a monster Azula knew it would break her.

"I am cruel and ruthless and I use people to achieve my own goals. I don't care for anyone but myself. That is the truth and mother has said it to my face that I am a monster…" Azula all but whispered. She had never told anyone of this before.

Sokka smiled down on her, not in pity but with that smile that made her knees go all weak. He stroked her cheek gently, his eyes mesmerizing.

"You're not a monster, Azula." Sokka said oh so gently. "I did not fall in love with a monster." Sokka continued, his heart beating fast.

Azula went numb, he loved her! She could just stand there and look up on him. No one had ever loved her. She was a monster, a vicious and cruel princess that anyone was unable to love, only fear. Even her own mother hated and feared her.

"Azula, I have struggled in vain and I cannot bear it any longer. These past months since the day I nearly died have been a torment." Sokka said softly to the love of his life. Azula looked at him with wide eyes.

"I love you. With all my heart." Sokka said tenderly.

Azula was lost for words. He loved her. She was loved by Sokka. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his. She felt something beneath the numbness, threatening to break free. She could be happy! She could have a life were she could love and be loved!

But suddenly reality came crashing in on her. She was Princess Azula and betrothed to Chan. Her father would never allow her to break off her engagement nor would he _ever_ allow her to become attached to Sokka.

A single tear fell down her cheek. She didn't know if it was a tear of joy or a tear of sadness.

"I am betrothed to Chan…" Azula said dejectedly.

Azula managed to tear her eyes away from Sokka's and hurried away toward the palace. Sokka stood motionless until long after Azula had disappeared and the fire had turned to embers.

§§

Authors Note:

There was much content I wanted to have in this chapter, I have envisioned it since I started on OE. I really liked the dialogue between the Fire Nation youngsters in the TV-series so I wanted it be in this story too. I tried to keep it as close to the original as possible but some things needed to go. Zuko didn't have his burn in my story for example.

And now the genie is out of the bottle, Sokka has declared his love to Azula. She now knows she is loved. Let's see how she copes with being loved…

I envisioned Sokka's palace as very similar to Piandao's castle/palace. Very…fabulous.

Some of the lines that Sokka uses to declare his love to Azula is from a movie called Pride &amp; Prejudice. It's from the 2005 adaption with Keira Knightley in the lead role.

Sorry for the wait, it's been a very hectic period but I will have vacation soon so hopefully I will be able to update more often.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Katara woke early, the sun had just barely reached over the horizon and Ember Palace was still quiet, gently asleep. The huge quarrel amid Sokka's friends the day before was still on her mind. She had come to like them very much even if she was still a bit reserved toward Azula. Discord and pain had always been something Katara disliked. And there were plenty of those when it came down to the Fire Nation youngsters.

Once more Katara worried over her brother. Would he be alright here in this foreign nation with its strange people?

With a sigh Katara decided to dress and go for a morning walk, before the warmth became once more scorching and nigh unbearable. Katara walked down and out of the opulent palace and into its garden. It was very much unlike the garden in the royal palace since this one was far more…wild? Katara did not have any experience with gardens but to her eye this one seemed older and far wilder. Small aisles twisted and turned so you suddenly ended up at a cherry tree or a small pond. Hedges of flowers, bushes and even small trees made the atmosphere mysterious, calm and quiet.

A spirit of adventure took hold of her and with a blissful smile Katara swept down the mysterious aisles and went exploring the enchanting garden. Suddenly she came to an abrupt stop. She had entered a small opening, a small patch of green grass surrounding a fountain of a small dragon spouting water out of its maw. But what made Katara stop dead in her tracks was the bare-chested young man going through motions of bending. Prince Zuko was practicing his fire bending it seemed.

Zuko had not yet noticed her. Katara knew she ought to quietly walk away and not disturb a fellow bender in his practice. But Katara had never before seen fire bending, not for real. And Zuko knew what he was doing. That much Katara understood by the controlled moves of the young man. His katas were graceful, conservative and powerful when he unleashed fire in precise bursts. It was so alien to her own bending, it had none of her own element's flowing style. It was clear that Zuko was in absolute control of his fire and his moves were powerful and, Katara could only come up with the word controlled. His katas were indeed graceful in their own way.

But if Zuko's skill with his element was interesting so was the young man standing before her. He was handsome and his state of undress only underscored it even more. Katara had seen good-looking men before, there were plenty of them both at the South and the North Pole and let's not forget that Haru also was perfectly handsome. Still, Zuko was _dangerously_ good-looking. She had not thought much about it yesterday when they played kuei ball but now it was a totally different matter…

Suddenly Zuko came to a stop, looking right at her. His eyes widened in surprise at finding the beautiful water bender looking right back at him. Him noticing her made her jump slightly, as if caught doing something she shouldn't.

"I am so sorry!" Katara said a bit rushed, feeling awkward. "I did not mean to intrude." She continued, speech coming more smoothly now.

Zuko gave Katara an intense stare before shrugging and walked over to where he had tossed his shirt.

"You did not disturb me. I was nearly finished anyway." Zuko told Katara in a friendly manner.

He liked Katara, she was kind, serious and gentle… Suddenly Zuko noticed where his train of thoughts were heading. Zuko froze while he was buttoning up his shirt. Where did that thought come from? Zuko felt himself blush in embarrassment. Just because Mai had given him the cold shoulder lately and been acting, well, weird he shouldn't be thinking about another woman in this manner.

He had to get back to his rooms to clean up and check up on Mai, perhaps she was ready to tell him what was going on. He sighed and turned back toward the blue eyed waterbender.

Katara had calmed down when Zuko said he didn't mind her intruding. Katara was quite curious about firebending and Zuko was by far more reachable than his high and mighty sister…

"I nearly recognized one of your katas before." Katara said with a smile. "It was actually very familiar."

Zuko blinked at the smiling waterbender. "You recognized one of my katas?" Zuko asked a bit puzzled. That seemed improbable.

"Yes, this one!" Katara said happily and without preamble walked up to the small pond and made a basic waterbender kata that made the water move with her.

Zuko frowned at Katara, what was she talking about? Water and firebending were complete opposite elements so them sharing bending katas seemed highly unlikely.

Katara raised an eyebrow at the obvious incomprehension that played over Zuko's countenance. Did he have to look like she was sprouting an extra eye? The thought was fleeting. Perhaps if she showed him in another way?

"You punched like this…" Katara mimicked the way the prince earlier had practiced his firebending. "And then you did something like this…" Katara continued while twirling to do a kick in another direction. She even made a small whooshing sound indicating fire at some point.

Zuko's incomprehension gave way to first astonishment and finally to amusement. He now recognized the move she was talking about. But he couldn't help but smile at the waterbender turned firebender, as she went through a kata. It was obvious she was not mocking him as his sister always did. Katara enjoyed the moment and she smiled at her own attempt to, well, move as a firebender.

"Really, the best sound you could come up with is whoosh?" Zuko asked laughing. Katara laughed with him as she stopped her firebending kata.

"Do you recognize the kata I was referring to?" Katara asked when their laughter had subsided.

"I recognize it, alright." Zuko told her once more with a smile. "It was a kata my uncle Iroh taught me a long time ago." Zuko continued, his mirth settling down.

"My uncle said he had learned it during his travels when he was a young and headstrong young man." Zuko explained to Katara. She listed attentively to the now serious young prince. It was nice talking to Katara.

"He said it was a move that could be used to protect you from attacks by lightning." Zuko said with a faraway look in his eyes. He had been close to his uncle and he missed him very much even now, years later.

"Everyone I have talked to said it was a pointless move but I refuse to believe that because uncle Iroh was one of the wisest men I have ever known." Zuko said with a sad smile.

Katara saw the sudden sadness in Zuko's eyes and felt an urge to once more see him smile and laugh with genuine happiness. As he had done just before.

"Well, I don't know about your fellow firebenders but I am very interested in learning more about that kata." Katara stated with a kind smile.

They sat down beside the pond in the morning light and Zuko told Katara all about his uncle Iroh and his marvellous adventures.

§§

The door to her room opened and it was not a servant, Mai could tell that by how he or she hesitated by the door. Mai was still in her bed, it was where you usually could find any sane person at this hour. It was just before sunrise and not even firebenders were usually up and about. But she was not surprised, not really. The harsh truths spoken by them all last night had them all rattled and on edge. Mai regretted some of her words to her friends and boyfriend, somewhat at least. So, it was either Ty Lee or Zuko who had come to make up or continue arguing. Mai kept her eyes firmly shut since she didn't want any visitors at this early hour. Why couldn't they try to keep this to after breakfast at least? Mai could literally feel her annoyance rising.

"Now, that is one long leg." Someone not Zuko or Ty Lee stated wryly. That someone was referring to a limb of hers not covered by her sheets. Mai had never woken so fast in her life as she sat up. She stared right into two blue eyes that were gleaming with mischief.

"Sokka! What are you doing in my bedroom?" Mai managed to say amid a furious effort in trying to cover herself up. Friend or no, mother would be extremely scandalized by having a man in her bedroom! What would people say?

But before she could lash out at him, Sokka let himself fall into her bed. She suddenly had Sokka lying comfortably in her bed, his hands clasped behind his head. He looked tired and when his smile melted away, he also looked sad.

"Well, I am in stark need of a friend." Sokka said simply as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you go to Katara?" Mai asked a bit tersely. She was still annoyed at being woken in this manner and by having him in her room and now in her bed. Mother would _never_ approve!

"She would not understand and you are my friend, Mai. It has been a while since it was only you and me against the world." Sokka said with certain contentment as he made himself fit better in her bed.

Seeing Sokka lying in her bed made all her annoyance go away. For some obscure reason, Mai just couldn't be angry at him for long. They had become fast friends during their lessons with Master Piandao and that friendship had evolved to something deep and profound. And when Sokka became a lord and even more so since Katara arrived at the Fire Nation, Sokka and Mai had not spent much time together. She had missed him.

Mai lay down and looked up at the ceiling with him. It was oddly comforting to lay there beside Sokka. Friends were indeed good to have. The silence that settled over them was comfortable and Mai knew that Sokka would talk when he was ready.

"I told Azula that I love her." Sokka said softly. The words somehow larger than life.

"How did she take it?" Mai asked softly after a long moment. She had her own opinion about Azula and she did not believe the princess had ever been loved before, not for real. Not by anyone.

"She said she was betrothed with Chan and then she ran away." Sokka explained tiredly. "So it went very well, all things considered." Sokka continued sarcastically with a sad smile.

Mai raised an eyebrow at him. She could see the pain behind his words. He was not devastated as he had been after finding out that Azula was engaged. He had expected this outcome, prepared himself for it but had hoped for something else.

"I am sorry." Mai said simply and was graced once more with a sad smile from her blue eyed friend. Once more a companionable silence settled over them.

After a while Sokka sighed and decided it was not much he could do about Azula at the moment. Besides, he was not the only one whose love life had hit a snag.

"How are you, Mai?" Sokka asked gently. "You have been treating Zuko a bit…harshly lately. You two are alright?" Sokka asked once more.

Sokka could feel how Mai tensed beside him.

"Mai?" Sokka urged gently once more.

Mai was silent for quite a while before speaking. She gave Sokka a stubborn and annoyed look that said that she hadn't asked for him to pester her this early in the morning. But Sokka gave her a firm look in return, he was not backing down. Not today.

"It's not a real problem, not really." Mai said haltingly. This was not an easy subject to talk about. "I love Zuko and he loves me." Mai said softly but not very happily.

Sokka was confused. "I am confused." Sokka stated the obvious.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sokka asked and with growing concern when the beautiful woman next to him sighed. Sokka had come to know his friend quite well and that sigh was not one of her usual sighs, this one was for real.

"Yes, it's a good thing. Of course it is." Mai said softly, yet her tone betrayed her worry. She was really troubled!

"And even if I know he loves me, Zuko has not made it…" Mai hesitated as she was about to divulge her worry. "…official. I am no better off than a good friend." Mai explained.

Sokka was still confused. Why should this bother her?

And then he understood.

"You are worried that he, like Azula will be betrothed to another for political reasons?" Sokka stated and grimaced when he briefly relived that awful day.

Mai only nodded slightly in response to his question. She had seen his pain and if that happened to her it would hurt her profoundly, of that she was sure.

Sokka reached out and took her hand in his. To let her know he was there for her. Once more silence settled over the two friends.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Sokka let go of Mai's hand, it was enough that he would be found lying about in her bed. Ty Lee entered the room and stopped when she saw Sokka lying comfortably in Mai's bed.

Ty Lee had large black rings under her eyes, it was clear to both Mai and Sokka that she had slept badly and that she lacked her usual joyful spirits. She stood and hesitated as if she wondered if she intruded on her friends.

"So, you couldn't sleep either Ty Lee?" Sokka asked with a smile, as he decided to ease the awkwardness out of the situation.

Ty Lee answered that that was indeed the case. She looked hesitantly toward Mai. It was obvious that the harsh truths told last night were still on her mind.

"Oh, stop fidgeting and come over here." Mai said in her usual tone of voice. But she said it with a small smile. It seemed Mai was willing to put yesterday behind her.

Ty Lee lit up like the sun as she leaped on to the bed to hug Mai. Sokka received a hug too and after that they talked and laughed, their troubles forgotten for a little while.

Sokka fell asleep, a hand on Mai's shoulder and with Ty Lee using his torso as a pillow. The two girls soon followed his lead and dozed off. It was a peaceful slumber for all three of them.

§§

Three days later they had continued their journey toward the island of Jang Hui. The very island Sokka was under order to make sure no longer died from the pollution the factory located there spewed out. Sokka had come to know the island was quite large and uninhabited except for a floating village on the Grey River. The factory that was the source of the devastation was a large steel plant. Sokka was unsure how a single factory could create such havoc.

It was a delicate balance between two different needs. On the one hand, the Fire Lord had ordered Sokka to solve the pollution problem and do it firmly and decisively. But Sokka had also been informed by officers and officials that the Fire Nation's military was heavily dependent on that particular steel plant and if shut down it would hamper the nation's ability to maintain its vast navy for instance. A delicate dilemma indeed.

And he was glad he had his friends with him because he needed their skills to solve this mess. Katara with her waterbending would be invaluable to clean up the polluted river and Azula with her capable mind would be very good to have when he needed to come up with a solution to the factory problem.

His friends seemed to have come out of the confrontation at the beach stronger and surer in their friendship with each other. Mai had come past her reservations for her relationship with Zuko it seemed and they were as affectionate as ever. Ty Lee was very happy with everyone, also as usual and strangely, Katara and Zuko had become fast friends.

After some initial suspicion from Sokka's side, he was now sure there was nothing going on between them. Reasonably sure at least. Well, Mai didn't seem to have any problems with Katara and Zuko hanging out so Sokka let it go. Even Azula was on friendlier terms with them all. She had even been talking amiably with Katara during one late meal on the deck. Azula was quite friendly with all of them with the sole exemption of Sokka.

Unfortunately Azula had been acting, well, weird since the fateful night when Sokka told her he was in love with her. Perhaps not so surprising as things had turned out. It was quite awkward between them, to say the least. Whenever Sokka came close, Azula withdrew. Not impolitely, she just seemed to drift away from where Sokka was. She avoided speaking and even looking at him when he talked. All very heart wrenching for him.

But sometimes Sokka could, from the corner of an eye, catch her staring at him. She always had a strange look when he caught her looking at him. As if she couldn't believe her eyes. It gave him some comfort at least.

Sokka had decided to give her some space for the first couple of days, he didn't want to intrude on her. But the whole situation started to annoy him more and more. This was getting ridiculous! He needed the intelligent and devious princess to succeed in his mission. Not this weird non-confrontational Azula! It was so strange it was starting to freak him out!

It was evening and the captain of the royal yacht had decided to anchor in a small bay to have shelter for the night. They were in the middle of disembarking from the rowboat when it was Azula's turn to land. Sokka offered her a hand but she just looked away from him. Somehow it made Sokka furious. It was the last straw. Time to end this silliness!

So Sokka shoved her, hard.

Azula fell overboard with a cry that ended abruptly when she hit the shallow water.

The rowers looked at where Azula had fallen overboard and then to Sokka with eyes large as teacups, shock freezing them stock still. All his friends also looked at him with various degrees of surprise and shock.

"Oh dear…" Someone uttered in a voice as if anticipating the world to come to a crashing end.

Azula exploded from the water as if she was the wrathful water spirit itself. Her crown dangerously on the verge to fall off, her hair all over her and her clothes totally drenched, of course. With a wordless roar she catapulted into Sokka and they both flew of the boat to land at the water's edge, Azula on top of Sokka. They landed hard.

All air in his lungs disappeared as he landed on the beach with Azula on top of him. She was spitting mad and one of her hands was engulfed in blue fire, her golden eyes blazing with fury and her face twisted in a furious snarl.

"You wretched idiot for a snow savage!" Azula snarled, she was shaking with fury. "I will turn you to ash!" Azula stated with terrifying certainty. "Why did you do that?" Azula asked furiously the moron trapped between her and the ground.

All their friends were frozen in shock by Sokka's stupidity. They were helpless in the wrath of the fearsome princess. Blue fire blazed from her raised hand and bathed them in its cold light.

Sokka finally could breathe again, his eyes were still tearing up though. But he managed to give Azula a small smile. Not even now, with the fearsome princess threatening him with deadly violence was Sokka afraid. He trusted her completely.

"Thank the spirits, you are back!" Sokka managed to wheeze. "You have been very weird, it's good to have you around again." Sokka continued with a marginally stronger voice.

Azula looked down on him for a moment that felt like an eternity for their friends, her eyes still blazing like two twin suns. Suddenly the blue fire in her hand blinked out. Her fury was still there, barely contained.

"You will pay dearly for this, peasant." Azula said evenly. Every word a promise of grim retribution. Then she stood up and turned away.

Sokka got up to his feet, still a bit unsteady on his feet. As he turned around Azula punched him right in the eye with all her might. Sokka went down in a heap.

This jolted their friends out of their shock. With a cry of protest Katara flew herself between her brother and the dangerous princess.

"We will never speak of this incident ever again." Azula stated, her steely gaze promised instant death as it swept over the gathering party, rowers and friends alike. They all understood the message, loud and clear.

When Katara was sort of sure the princess wouldn't kill her brother then and there, she turned to Sokka. His eye had started to swell, Azula had only held back by not using her fire.

"Are you alright, Sokka? Sokka? Sokka!" Katara nearly yelled at her foolish brother. What was he thinking?

Sokka responded slowly. Azula's punch was enough to take down Bato so it was not so strange that he was a bit dizzy.

"I am quite fine, stop yelling." Sokka said a bit unsteadily. Ty Lee sat down by Katara's side and looked worriedly at him.

"Dad dropped you headfirst when you were a child, grangran says it and I believe it!" Katara grumbled. She was angry. Angry at Sokka and angry at Azula. They deserved each other! Stupid people! Why couldn't he have found a nice girl like Princess Yue or Suki, a girl that led the Kyoshi warriors that protected the weak in the Earth Kingdom, both strong and capable but lovely women.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Katara demanded. Mai and Zuko also stood and looked down Sokka. Zuko wincing in sympathy when he saw Sokka's swollen eye. Mai just raised an eye-brow at her friend, communicating that shoving Azula into the sea was not his brightest idea yet.

"The stars are very bright and beautiful this evening…" Sokka said in a strange voice. Katara stopped trying to heal him. Had his brain been damaged by the hit? Fear made her stomach go all cold.

Mai raised the other eyebrow in consternation. This was not good. Even Azula stepped up and looked down on Sokka. Worry now glittering in those golden eyes of hers.

"Sokka, how many finger am I holding up?" Katara asked once again, her anger gone as if it never was there.

"No, not a star but a sun…" Sokka continued in the same strange voice. All his friends started to worry for real now. That people had died from lesser hits was not unheard of…

"This is important, Sokka." Katara said seriously. "How many fingers am I holding up? Katara continued, everyone's eyes glued to Sokka.

Suddenly Sokka blinked at her with his good eye, as if he just had noticed her presence. Ty Lee was wringing her hands in worry and even Mai looked a bit dismayed. Zuko and Azula definitely looked worried even if they would never admit to it.

"Would you quit blathering about how many fingers you are holding up!" Sokka said irritably and managed to sit up.

"Are you not seeing it?" Sokka asked his friends insistently.

"See what?" Katara asked Sokka but was interrupted by a very loud roar as something huge passed over them. A meteor came hurtling past right over their heads, making the evening as bright as day. It passed the gaping young friends as it continued over a hill and shortly after they heard a huge explosion and saw a tremendous flash of light. The island shook with the impact.

"Now, that I call well worth seeing!" Sokka exclaimed happily. "Let's go and explore!" Sokka continued with a glittering eye, his spirits as high as ever.

§§

When the three benders had managed to first contain and then put out the blazing fire that had started when the meteorite hit the island, all friends had gathered to inspect said rock from another world.

It was a greyish lump of ore and not impressive at all. And it was strange to imagine that this not so large hard lump had made that huge fireball that had hurtled through the sky earlier this night.

After a while only Sokka and Azula were left by the still hot meteorite. Sokka was intrigued for real, he always liked things he could not figure out.

"I am keeping it." Sokka stated and nodded emphatically. What he would do with it he had no idea but some strange ore from space should not just lay around for no good reason. Someone could be hurt!

Azula gave him a sideway look. She was still angry at him for pushing her off the rowboat earlier today but at the same time she was both grateful and contrite. Grateful for his action because she no longer felt awkward in his presence even if the very thought of him loving her was still very hard for her to comprehend. Contrite of how she had punched him out earlier. No more hitting Sokka! She didn't want him hurt in any way after all. Even if he deserved it, wretched love of her life! To say that Azula felt confused over her mixed feelings would be an understatement to say the least.

What was he up to? Azula had long learned not to dismiss Sokka's actions, even if they seemed a bit strange at the time. And keeping a meteorite was indeed one of those.

"What are you going to do with it?" Azula asked him evenly.

Sokka turned and looked at her. His swelling had started to go down even if it had turned purple. He looked downright awful to tell the truth. Yet he had never looked better, filled with life and hopes as if he was larger than life. His one good eye glittered and he smiled that smile he only graced to her and her alone. It made her knees go all weak and she suddenly had butterflies in her stomach. She now knew that this smile held all his love for her. To think she was loved by this man! It was a wonderful feeling.

Sokka looked down on his princess. She looked very unlike herself since she never had time to change clothes and clean herself up after her involuntary swim. Her lipstick was nearly all gone and her hair was a mess. Soot from the fire covered her entirely and sweat had made her grimy. The only clean thing on her was her crown that glittered in the dark. And her eyes, they gleamed like two pools of molten gold. She was beautiful and irresistible. Life was good.

"I have no idea, actually." Sokka said easily. "But I will come up with something splendid I am sure!" Sokka said in that easy way of his.

They looked at each other for a long time in the dim light that came from several torches that lit up the impact site.

"I am sorry I pushed you overboard." Sokka said with a sigh. "I was so mad at you for being weird around me. I just couldn't take it anymore." Sokka explained gently.

Weird? Azula had never been weird in her life! Of course she hadn't! But she let it pass.

"I will not hit you again." Azula murmured softly after a while before walking away.

Sokka smiled down on the meteorite, it was probably as close as she would ever come to an apology. Still it was far better than expected.

He would tell the crew to bring the meteorite to the ship first thing in the morning. Now, what to do with his lovely lump of meteorite ore?

§§

Authors Note:

I must admit, Katara "firebending" was adorable! Made me smile when I figured that scene out. "Whoosh" :)

Sokka and Mai make for such good friends! I must confess, when I watched the TV-series I sometimes forgot how young all the characters are. So the scene in Mai's bedroom is a bit like ordinary teenagers sometimes do, I hope. Talk about the struggles of life and so on. I have made a conscious effort in describing the gang in terms as if they were adults. Like "man" and "woman" and not teenagers etc. Not because they are not teenagers but because they have to grow up very fast in the AtLA world. But they are young people and should act their age once in a while in my opinion.

Yes, pushing Azula of a boat is not good for your health. You will probably catch a malady called death if you do. If she is not in love with you that is…

I will go over my first chapters and try to remedy glaring grammatical errors and change a word here or rewrite a sentence there. I will not change the story nor will I add any new content but my early chapters need some small editing. I am sure several of you concur with me on that point. It will be slow work since I prioritize to write new chapters.

Thank you all for reading and following my OE. It is an inspiration for me to continue. I just want you to know that!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

They had finally arrived at their destination at long last. It was a small fishing village located in the middle of a slow running river that was surrounded by flowing hills and even small foothills. All buildings were built on long poles that were driven into the riverbed. Rickety bridges made out of wooden planks connected the various buildings with each other. It was clear that it never had been a prosperous village. When Sokka had tried to find some information about the village he had found very little.

They had to leave the ship behind as they were rowed upriver. What distinguished the village and the surrounding area was the stench. A foul sheen of pollution lay over the river giving it a yellowish colour. Dead vegetation from the river and once in a while a dead fish floated past as they drew ever closer to the village.

"This is awful!" Katara stated angrily as she looked out over the dying river. "Why would anyone approve of this and even more importantly, why continue when the result is clear for all to see?"

"The greater good, ignorance and laziness I presume." It was Azula that answered Katara. She looked out over the river with a small frown and when Katara looked questioningly at her, Azula nodded seriously.

"The factory that is responsible for this situation is vital to the Fire Nation, thus the greater good. When it was constructed, no one really understood the implications for the surrounding area. Ignorance from everyone involved." Azula explained in an even voice. Ty Lee sat beside her with a handkerchief covering her nose and mouth.

"And when the consequences became more and more evident, there was no one with the responsibility to deal with it." Azula continued and looked over at Sokka. "Until now that is. Sokka has been given this assignment to solve by the Fire Lord himself." Azula finished, her golden eyes inscrutable.

Katara looked also at her brother. He looked unperturbed by the foul stench as he gazed out over the river and the fishing village that slowly came closer. Did he know of what princess Azula was talking about? Suddenly this mission didn't seem so easy anymore.

Sokka knew all about the previously decisions that had been taken that had ended them in this mess. He also knew about his orders and that various and vital interests were linked to the steel mill he could catch a glimpse of just about now... He could not fail in this mission! If he did so he would weaken the Fire Lord's position but more importantly, he would let his friend and liege lord down. Failure was not an option!

§§

The village of Jang Hui was far worse off than anticipated. People were sick and malnourished. They lay scattered everywhere. Some did not even have the energy to greet the strangers that had come to their village. An ominous silence lay over the village.

The only person with any energy to greet them was an old man called Dock that was in charge of the docks.

"Why, yes me lord." Dock bobbed his head in an awkward bow as he spoke to Sokka. Azula and Mai had taken one look at the old man and looked away in disgust. "Our village is not faring well. Yes, the poison from the factory makes all of us fall ill." Dock said with a scratchy voice.

"Did the entire village fall ill?" Katara asked as they looked around at the villagers coughing and sitting and staring at nothing.

"Yes, me lady," Dock answered politely with another bob. "Some have even died because…"

Sokka and the other listened to Dock for a little while. It seemed it was far worse than expected in the village. If the villagers had it this rough, it meant this situation would not be an easy feat to turn around.

"This is awful." Ty Lee said softly. She looked really concerned about the villagers. "What can you do for them, Sokka?" Ty Lee asked Sokka, her confidence in him shining in her grey eyes.

He saw the same confidence in his abilities from Mai. He looked around and wondered where to start…

"Dock told me that we should speak with his brother Xu about the food and how they treat the villagers that have fallen ill. We should find him at the fish market." Katara told the group, determination shone in her eyes. She had made her mind up – she would help the villagers.

The fish market was easily the largest structure in Jang Hui which was quite understandable. Still, it was largely empty. Nearly all shops were closed and Sokka noticed a starving feline searching for scraps. The only shop open was in the middle of the market. And behind the empty counter was…Dock in another hat?

"Me ladies, me lords, I am Xu." The fishmonger called out to them. "Can I offer some freshly caught fish?" The man continued and put up his wares on display.

"Are you not Dock?" Sokka asked with a frown. In the South Pole he was friends with two identical twins. But how come Dock and Xu had the same patched clothes?

"A common mistake, my good man." Xu replied cheerfully. "But my brother Dock ferries people over the river and makes sure the docks run smoothly and I take care of the fish business." Xu continued in the same tone of voice as he put forward some clams.

"I don't know about that, your shirt have the same… Wait!" Sokka interrupted himself. "That fish have three eyes!" Sokka exclaimed as one of the fish on display caught his interest.

It was only Katara that had been paying attention to his conversation with Xu but after his exclamation the fish in question became the focus of every eye in the market.

"I am not eating that." Mai stated in her usual monotone voice and breaking the silence that had descended upon the little group of friends.

"I second that." Katara agreed firmly. Zuko nodded in agreement with both Mai and Katara. They had plenty of food on the ship downriver that they certainly preferred over that sad and potentially poisonous fish and clams Xu had on display.

"And we are not taking any rooms in this disease ridden excuse for a hamlet." Azula stated firmly but insensitively. Katara winced at the princess' words and gave Azula a half-hearted glare. The princess might be right but she did not need to state it so publicly.

A heated debate took place among the friends where they should stay. The ship was too far downriver and Jang Hui was out of the question. Azula wanted them all to stay at the factory where they could find decent accommodations. Sokka could see the point but declined since he wanted to be close to the river as any effort to right this wrong would begin in Jang Hui.

They decided to put up camp a little bit away from the river by a clean spring with a small pond beside it. They placed the camp so that they were sheltered from the winds by two small hills but still had a good view over the river and the factory further upriver. The best part was that they couldn't smell the foul river.

When their accommodation was decided it was time for Sokka to visit the factory. Sokka, Azula and Zuko would make the first visit, Katara and Ty Lee went back to Jang Hui to assess what kind of help the village needed and Mai was in charge of setting up camp, with the help of the crew from the ship and their servants, of course.

§§

"And that concludes the inspection of our facilities." General Mung said ponderously and addressing the two royals. He was a large and intimidating man under ordinary circumstances yet he paled in comparison with the likes of Zhao or Ozai. Sokka would not underestimate him but after spending an hour with the man, Sokka was not impressed with Mung's petty scheming.

It was a large crowd that was gathered in the conference room. Every officer the general could obtain was sitting in their splendid uniforms in an effort to impress the high-ranking visitors. The general's speech didn't interest Sokka very much since Mung only gave them hot air for information. What interested Sokka more were the officers gathered around the table. They differed in age and rank as was expected, of course. But they had one thing in common: they were men and woman that had no connections in court and they had all risen through the ranks by hard work and skill only.

The only one with a political connection was Mung himself. A man with ties and loyalties to the faction led by Lord Tian, Mai's father. Sokka felt the need to protect Mai from any political ramifications his mission could cause Lord Tian. Why did the Fire Nation always have to do things so unnecessarily complicated?

"General Mung," Sokka interrupted the man's blabbering and became the focus of the entire room. Sokka kept his eyes on the general but he could see very well the way Azula rolled her eyes at the general's foolery. Sokka smiled slightly in understanding and was rewarded in turn with a smirk from the princess.

"Your tour of this impressive facility has been most enlightening." Sokka said pleasantly. It was obvious that Mung didn't think much of Sokka, an upstart and a foreigner that most likely was a fool. His officers were used to political assignments, they took their orders and soldiered on.

"I am here to solve the issue with the dying river. Not to place blame for it." Sokka continued in the same manner. "The past is the past. But it might be necessary to shut down and rebuild the factory to achieve the Fire Lord's orders."

Mung glowered at Sokka's words. It seemed he didn't like that at all.

"That is impossible." Mung declared in a strong voice. "This facility is vital to the maintenance of the royal navy. Without it the nation would be vulnerable to an attack." Mung continued and nodded for emphasis.

"But I am sure you have stockpiled reserve material?" Sokka asked with a small frown. "Surely the Fire Nation has a contingency plan if something were to happen to this facility?" Sokka continued and wondered what the man's answer would be. The high command had a contingency plan, Sokka had read it himself when he studied up on this mission.

"Well, you are correct about that, Lord Ember." Mung said after a long pause. "But we had to shut down for maintenance some time ago and have not been able to refill our stock. So they are very low at the moment." Mung continued.

Sokka knew that was a lie. There had been no report of a scheduled maintenance shutdown.

"I believe we are done here for today." Sokka said and gave a smile to the officers nearest to him. He could see relief gushing over the general's face from the corners of his eye. "I need the blueprints of the facility as a whole and of the industrial machinery in particular at once." Sokka stated and saw how Mung's face reddened.

"That is impossible!" Mung nearly spluttered. He was rather fond of that particular word it seemed. "The plans are not allowed to leave this building and they are classified as a state secret." Mung continued and was so agitated that he actually stood up and gestured with his arms. Azula's smirk deepened at the general's discomfort.

"General Mung. That was an order, not a request." Sokka stated firmly and stared coldly at the man for an unpleasant moment, making the general recoil slightly.

Mung glanced at the two royals. The prince was giving him a hard and unhelpful stare and the princess was smirking rather cruelly at him. Beads of sweat were now running down his face.

"…Of course, a mistake from my side." Mung managed nervously. "You will have them shortly." Mung continued and gestured to a captain who immediately darted out of the room.

§§

They were relaxing after a late dinner and the servants had set light to several lamps that were placed all over the small camp. Wong served them tea and Azula could hear Zuko and Mai chatting somewhere behind her and Katara and Ty Lee were immersed in a discussion on what they needed to do tomorrow in the village. Dragonflies danced over the small pond, their wings flashing in the firelight. It had been a very pleasant evening.

Yet her interest was on Sokka who sat by a small foldable table, studying the blueprints Mung so reluctantly had parted with some hours before. He read them in the steady light from an oil lamp that cast him in a warm light.

It had been interesting to see what Sokka had done during their visit to the factory. Azula was well aware that he had brought her and Zuko along just so he could have leverage over the fool for a general.

"Why did you not call him on his lie?" Azula asked Sokka suddenly. She was curious of how he would go forward with his mission. All in all, Sokka had impressed her on how he was dealing with the general.

Sokka looked up and blinked as he regarded her. Then he cocked his head and gave her a small smile.

"How did you know he lied?" Sokka asked while putting down the blueprints.

Azula scoffed and raised an eyebrow at his comment. "I am a people person and that lie was as outrageous as they come." Azula explained with her trademark smirk.

"I want to know more of his aims before I act against him." Sokka explained softly, his blue eyes glittering in the candle light. "Perhaps I can come up with a solution that does not end up with Mung as an enemy." Sokka said as he sipped his tea.

Azula laughed at his statement. It came out as a bit derisive. "I believe that is too late for that outcome." Azula stated and flicked her hand dismissively.

Sokka's smile only became broader as he looked at her. She was sitting in a small foldable chair, her back straight and one leg neatly folded over the other. Her eyes golden and glowing in the firelight, she was beautiful as ever. Her royal headpiece adorned her topknot as usual and her bangs framing her pale face beautifully. She was enchanting...

Azula frowned suddenly at Sokka. "But you already surmised as much." Azula murmured as she regarded the smiling upstart of a fool.

"You want him in charge so that neither Zuko nor I can sweep in and replace him with one of our own cronies." Azula stated with a glare at the now grinning snow-cretin.

"I always knew you were astute, princess. Glad you are able to keep up." Sokka said with barely suppressed mirth.

"That is awfully clever of you." Azula continued as she stood up and swept out of the open tent with a cold glare.

§§

Mai watched Azula stand up and stalk away from a grinning Sokka. But as Sokka once more started to study his blueprints Mai could see Azula smile as she walked away. A very pleased smile. So she was only marginally upset then?

Yes, Azula was very much in love with Sokka. No one could treat her the way Sokka did and not, well, die. He had actually pushed the Princess Azula, _Azula_, into the sea! It was quite fascinating to see them interact to tell the truth. And she was now confident that Azula or Sokka would manage to annul the betrothal between Azula and the foolish Chan so they could be together. It was only a question of time, of that Mai was sure.

Mai had decided to keep a low profile during this mission. She was not briefed by her father but she was well aware of general Mung's affiliation. And that Sokka kept her out of the way meant he tried to shield her from whatever damage that would befall her father's interest. It felt good to have a friend like that.

"What are you smiling about?" Zuko asked softly, with a smile of his own.

Suddenly feeling content with her life, Mai leaned into Zuko and kissed him passionately. She could feel his surprise at first and then how it changed into something else. They broke apart and the look that they gave each other was filled with all their love and passion.

Without a word they stood up and hand in hand, withdrew to her tent…

§0§

Sokka ate a breakfast with his sister and Ty Lee. Wong was serving them a delicious but simple breakfast of fruits, bread and omelette. And tea, of course. Sokka had had several discussions with Wong about serving meat at breakfast and, well, in general. It was an argument that Sokka seemed to be losing. How could you win an argument with a man that replied "Yes, my Lord" and just ignored said arguments?

And ordering the man seemed not to help either. The answer Wong gave Sokka was that it was the lord's personal butler that had the responsibility to give his lord proper food that was good for his master's health. The outrage! Sokka ate far less meat now as a lord than he did as a guest at the royal palace. An even greater outrage!

"Ty Lee, you would love a man even if he had a potbelly? Right?" Sokka asked and interrupted the conversation between Katara and Ty Lee.

Ty Lee blinked at Sokka as she tried to process said question. Sokka looking at her with pleading blue eyes was making her even more confused. Where did this come from?

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed before Ty Lee had a chance to answer the weird question. "Would you take this seriously! And why are you always asking strange questions while eating nowadays?" Katara asked and gave her brother a stern stare. Sokka gave her a hurt look and was about to answer her.

"Wait, I don't want to know." Katara stated and held up a hand to forestall him and received an annoyed look instead. Lord Silliness was more fitting. Really, what was the Fire Lord thinking making Sokka a lord of the realm? Crazy people the whole lot of them, Katara thought not for the first time.

"Katara and I were wondering where the medicine that was sent to Jang Hui had gone?" Ty Lee explained to Sokka in a serious voice. Ty Lee being serious was in itself unusual enough to warrant Sokka's attention.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked the grey eyed girl. "According to shipping records, there has been quite a lot of medicine that had been sent to the ailing villagers." Sokka continued, his thoughts of meat forgotten.

Katara raised an eyebrow at that. He had checked the shipping records? Why would he have done that?

"They can't just have disappeared." Sokka said slowly. "They must have been taken by General Mung." Sokka stated softly as he contemplated what this could mean for his mission. It was the only explanation that made sense. Mung was the only one with permission to alter destination of something as vital as medication on this island.

He looked at Katara and Ty Lee, his blue eyes shining with cold determination. He needed to speed up his timetable. Stealing medicine from poor fishermen that were ill or dying? That was truly despicable.

"You two will try to take care of the villagers as best as you can." Sokka said quietly but firmly to Ty Lee and his sister. "When Azula and Zuko come back from their morning training we will head back to the factory once more. General Mung will be sorry he was ever born." Sokka continued with an unyielding look in his eyes.

Katara stared at her brother as he walked away to wake Mai. Where had the silly man with ridiculous questions gone? She had seen a similar look as Sokka had in his eyes just now in their father's eyes when the High-chief needed to dispense justice. A cold smile slowly graced Katara's lips. No, she wouldn't want to be in the general's shoes when her brother caught up with him…

Sokka managed to open Mai's tent and enter it but to immediately stumble on some of her shoes. Trying not to step on them Sokka fumbled his way into the interior of the tent until he ran into a wardrobe, making it sway dangerously back and forth. He fell down with a soft thud right beside Mai's bed. Really, who brought a wardrobe on a camping trip?

"Mai, are you awake?" Sokka whispered or wheezed, it was hard to tell, really.

"No." Mai answered curtly. Idiot, the man made enough noise to wake the dead! How could he be so graceful with a blade and like a Komodo Rhino in a porcelain store in situations like this? Mai could never understand.

"Err, good." Sokka said after a pause. "Then you wouldn't know if I said that I probably stepped on your best shoes and broke a heel just now." Sokka continued in a voice now more sounding like a whisper.

Mai hit him hard with a pillow and was rewarded with a muffled "argh".

"Why do you have to wake me in this awful way?" Mai said in an exasperated voice.

"A wardrobe? On a camping trip? That is just too much, Mai." Sokka ignored her question and asked instead in the same kind of voice from the floor.

Mai rolled over so she could look down on him. Annoyed silver eyes met annoyed blue.

The two friends glared at each other until Sokka gave her a slow smile. It was rather amusing situation actually. His smile was contagious and soon they both were chuckling at Sokka's not so graceful entrance.

"So, why are you waking me up at this hour, Sokka?" Mai asked again but now with a smile, her annoyance gone like the wind.

The question brought Sokka back to reality and his mirth disappeared as morning mist in the Fire Nation. Mai saw the change in Sokka and become serious in turn.

"Mai, the situation has become a little more complicated." Sokka said seriously. He had her attention now. "I strongly suspect Mung to have stolen medicine that was meant for Jang Hui and if that is the case, he will face prison." Sokka explained in an even voice.

Mai gave Sokka a long look. She knew what Sokka implicated, a scandal of this magnitude would harm her father and it was Mai's duty to warn him. It was a petty theft that had no gain for her father so he was most certainly not involved. Sokka was giving her a way to save face for her father. Mai hated the Great Game. Someone always ended up hurt, usually the weak and innocent. And the wicked always ended up with more ill begotten wealth and power.

"I will warn my father." Mai sighed softly.

Sokka rose and gave his friend a nod and started to walk out of the spacious tent. As he went past the wardrobe he gave it an affectional pat. It was enough to give Mai back her good humour from before.

"Sokka, thank you." Mai said with a smile.

Sokka turned back to give her a dazzling smile, his eyes light blue. Then he promptly stepped and stumbled on her shoes and nearly fell out of the tent.

It was a very surprised Zuko that suddenly had a stumbling Sokka in his arms. They nearly fell down but managed to keep their balance.

"Why, thank you!" Sokka exclaimed happily as he disentangled himself from the surprised prince. Ty Lee and Azula stood a bit away from them and Sokka's sudden exit from Mai's tent had interrupted their conversation. Azula's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What where you doing in Mai's tent?" Zuko asked, it was clear that he had not yet decided if he should be angry or not.

"Did you sneak in to sleep in Mai's bed without me?" Ty Lee exclaimed with a hurt tone of voice. Zuko and Azula froze at Ty Lee's comment and even Katara turned around and blinked at her brother. He had done what now?

Sokka didn't notice of course. He was busy flinging one of Mai's boots back into her tent. But he snorted at Ty Lee's comment.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ty Lee." Sokka said as he took time to close the tent carefully. "I just ate breakfast with you, as in five minutes ago." Sokka told Ty Lee and made a dismissive gesture toward the grey eyed girl. The tension eased slightly from Zuko and Azula, not that either Ty Lee or Sokka noticed.

"Besides, I would totally tell you beforehand, Ty Lee. I am not a jerk you know." Sokka said if it was the most natural thing in the world as he walked over to Ty Lee.

"Yay, you are the best!" Ty Lee exclaimed happily and jumped to embrace Sokka making him stagger a bit. "Can we do it tomorrow morning? Please! Pretty please!" Ty Lee pleaded with large grey eyes that Sokka found impossible to deny. And when Sokka nodded the girl laughed very happily.

When Sokka fetched some documents from his own tent and came back to where he left the others, he was met with two sulking firebenders that glared at him and one smiling sister.

"What?" Sokka asked his friends. What had he done now?

"I love you, Sokka." Katara said still smiling and leaned in to give her brother a kiss on the cheek. "You are such a dork." She continued and then she walked away to find Ty Lee.

Sokka gave Katara a suspicious look. Something fishy was going on here. Well, no time to figure that out. He had other things to do.

"It's time to go." Sokka said to the two sulking royals. They must have argued earlier but Sokka had no time for that either. General Mung was waiting and it was time to set things in motion…

§§

"As you can see from the reports that I have presented to you, my Lord, we are lagging behind in the production because of the unscheduled maintenance stop we did a month ago." Mung was winding down after talking for some time. The papers he had presented were all lies and deceit. Rather cleverly done since Sokka didn't have a staff of his own to check up on the details.

Silence settled over the room. It was obvious that Zuko had his mind on something else. Had Azula rattled his cage so badly this morning? Azula herself was frowning quite hard. But she divided her glare equally between Sokka and the general. Why, Sokka had no inkling of.

Sokka regretted what he was about to do but Mung had most certainly stolen medication from a very poor and ailing village. On the heights the roads are paved with daggers. He had heard Zuko say that some time ago. Time for Mung to pay the piper…

"According to the reports you have sent to the Royal Palace and also to war Minister Qin, you state very clearly what you have and what you will produce for this year." Sokka stated softly. His eyes cold as he slipped a report over to the general. "You also very clearly state what you have stockpiled here." Sokka continued and saw how the man got paler with every word Sokka said.

Mung opened his mouth to speak but Sokka hold up a hand to silence him. Every eye in the room was now on Sokka.

It was so silent that it seemed every man and woman in the room had stopped breathing. Sokka gave the man a long cold look, it was utterly devoid of any mercy or compassion.

"Let me remind you, General Mung." Sokka said softly, his voice as cold steel drawn from a sheath. "Lying and falsifying reports to the Fire Lord and his high command are considered treason." The general swallowed and protested weakly.

"Have you falsified the reports to the Fire Lord?" Sokka snapped at the general. Mung could only shake his head as an answer. No, he had not.

Sokka's glare ought to have frozen the man solid. Mung had severely underestimated the young lord, he had thought Sokka's inexperience and young age should have made him gullible for his lies. Pitiful fool!

"Where is the medicine you have stolen from Jang Hui?" Sokka all but roared at the shaking man. That was news for the rest in the room.

"Well, if you cooperate it is possible Lord Ember could offer clemency and suggest a prison sentence instead of execution to the Fire Lord." Azula drawled with a cruel smirk as she studied her nails when the general hesitated.

Mung stared with dread on the petit, beautiful and terrifying princess.

"I ask for clemency…" Mung said with a broken voice.

Sokka gave the general a disgusted look. How could someone fall so low? To lose all honour for some petty gold?

"General Mung, I Sokka, Lord of Ember Island and first advisor to the Fire Lord Azulon, strip you of your rank as general and relieve you of your command. You will leave for the Caldera to stand trial for your crimes." Sokka stated coldly. With a final look of derision Sokka turned to one of the colonels in the room.

"Officer Han." Sokka stated formally, still with a cold voice and frighteningly cold eyes. "You will take command of this facility and you will shortly receive more orders and instructions. Your first order is to escort the prisoner to a secure cell." Sokka paused as he regarded the middle-aged woman who looked wary over the sudden fate of fortune of her former commander. Still, she looked ready to serve. An unflappable officer indeed.

"We will have a very hectic period before us and I expect every officer and soldier to do his or her utmost." Sokka said evenly to the gathered officers of the factory. "Failure is not an option." Sokka concluded coldly.

§§

Some days later Mai sat in their camp and listened to Sokka and Katara's banter, the evening sun bathing them all in its warmth. The last days had been busy. Sokka had a tight schedule for all of them. After a large part of the medication was found and retrieved, Katara and Ty Lee managed to get the villagers back on their feet. Mai helped too since she was in charge of food deliveries from the factory to Jang Hui. Zuko helped her and it was very rewarding in a strange way, helping others that is. Katara had started to clean up the river with the help of the villagers. They made progress.

Sokka and Azula were in charge of the factory. They worked very well together. So effectively that it was a bit frightening to tell the truth. When those two had a common goal and worked together they were indeed a force to be reckoned with.

It seemed Sokka had sent for the Mechanist. He would have to come up with solutions to Sokka's ideas of utilizing the plant while not destroying its neighbourhood. The man had to be a genius since Sokka's drawings were not much to go by. They had all been laughing at his drawings when he showed them some days ago. Much to Sokka's indignation.

But in all honesty, these past few days had been great. She was surrounded by her friends and she had Zuko all by herself. Once more she had been woken up by Sokka and Ty Lee who made themselves comfortable in her rather small bed. It was uncomfortable, annoying and totally wonderful. The best part had been when Sokka explained to the two sulking royals that they were indeed very welcome to participate but they needed to talk about their _feelings_ if they choose to join. They didn't of course. Yes, these was happy days indeed.

"Who is that?" Katara said and shielded her eyes with her hand.

Mai followed her gaze and was nearly looking straight into the sun. She could see the contours of a very large man standing on the crest some fifteen meters away from them. So it was not Azula or Ty Lee who had taken a jet ski to the royal ship some time ago. They were all gazing at the strange man now, something about him made Mai wary.

Zuko stepped out of his tent, unaware of the newcomer. The man noticed Zuko and took a step forward with a metal leg. Mai acted only on instinct as she flung herself at Zuko and pushed them both to the ground. Something hot flew where Zuko had stood just seconds ago and then Zuko's tent exploded in fire, forcing the air out of her lungs.

Katara reacted when Sokka started shouting. She flung several ice projectiles at the attacking man but the sun was making it hard to aim. Most of the projectiles missed its target but some forced the enemy to shield himself with the armour on his right arm.

"Get out of here!" Sokka shouted at the shocked servants as he frantically looked around for his boomerang. Mai was lying deathly still on the ground, some of her clothes were burning fitfully.

The frightening enemy once more fired a fire projectile at them. It came very close until Zuko managed to force it to explode prematurely with a fire blast of his own. The explosion flung Sokka on his back, the heat causing blisters to appear on his exposed skin.

Katara retaliated once more and this time with more focus. It was her first time fighting for her life, someone was actually trying to kill them! She flung ice projectiles and let them come at him in a different momentum. Forcing the enemy to take time to counter her offensive and allowing Zuko to go on the offensive too but the sun was once more making it hard to aim.

The enemy, a huge bald man with a tattoo on his forehead, conjured a wall of flame that melted nearly all her projectiles and the single one that made it through he swatted aside like a fly. At the same time he shot a new fire projectile that came boring down on them.

With eyes large with fright, Katara created a wall of water in the path of the incoming fire projectile. When the projectile hit the water it exploded. The impact from the explosion forced Katara down on one knee.

Zuko had managed to stay on his feet and when the wall of water dissipated in the explosion, he attacked the enemy with all his might. With a furious shout Zuko kicked out and a large fire blast arched toward the bald man. Mai lying just a few feet away from him, unmoving, was fuelling his attacks.

The enemy fire bended the incoming attack to pass him by. He was very skilled. But Katara had taken the time to conjure two tentacles of water that extended from her arms. Now she attacked before the enemy could retaliate.

Her first attack missed but forced the man to sidestep. The second hit him on the side of his head. He managed to shield himself from most of the impact but he bled nonetheless. Wounded or not, the man was very quick and Katara's attack had also dissipated the last of Zuko's earlier attack. And if Katara's water tentacles were deadly they also were a bit slow. As Katara withdrew them for a second attack he attacked with a fire projectile of his own.

Sokka had finally found his boomerang and was running back to his sister. If anything happened to her he would never forgive himself!

Sokka could see Katara trying to shield herself from the incoming projectile but she was too slow… Ice filled his stomach in dread… But Zuko came charging to Katara's side and pushed her down while he created a shield to protect them.

It was not enough, the incoming projectile was too close, too powerful. It connected with Zuko's shield and exploded – the impact hurling the prince in Sokka's path. Zuko's face was on fire!

This was it, they were all about to die. But Sokka would not go down without a fight! He charged over his screaming friend and landed at Katara's side, they both were shielded by a small wagon that offered no protection whatsoever. Her eyes were large and glued to the burning prince who screamed in sheer agony.

"Katara, I need you to create ice mirrors! Blind him!" Sokka nearly shouted as he shook his sister. Another fire projectile came flying by them and Mai's tent exploded sky-high.

Katara tore her eyes away from the burning prince and her large fearful eyes sought out her brother and she found herself looking into two hard and unyielding ones. She nodded and then darted to the left as she bent forth several large ice sheets that she moved so they mirrored the sun back at the enemy. The water from the pond was nearly all gone now. This was their last chance…

He was huge! And both his right leg and arm were made out of metal. His cold eyes sought her out immediately when she come running.

Sokka started to move at the same time as his sister but he ran to the right. He saw the enemy fire a projectile but because of the sun was now reflected back at him, the projectile didn't have its deadly aim. It hit the wagon instead.

Sokka threw his boomerang with all his might just as the wagon exploded behind him. Pain shot up his left leg as something hit him hard and made him stumble. But his aim with his boomerang was true, it hit the enemy squarely in his forehead, right in the middle of the strange tattoo.

But the man was huge. The blow should have knocked him out cold but he still stood his ground, looking a bit dazed. Sokka fell down on one knee since his left leg couldn't hold his weight anymore.

Then the man focused his black and utterly emotionless gaze at Sokka. Sokka knew he was a dead man, he didn't even have a dagger to defend himself with! Sokka could only snarl back and face death head on.

Suddenly a blade came flying and burrowed itself in the man's human arm. Mai, standing on wobbly feet, her clothes still burning at some places as she defended her friend.

With a glare the large man fired a projectile at them. The only warning Sokka had was the sudden widening of the man's black eyes.

"Get down!" Sokka shouted at Mai as he pressed himself down in the dirt.

A tremendous explosion that made the world shake reverberated between in the small valley as the man blew himself up.

The blast made Sokka lose consciousness for a little while. As he came to he could see that the camp was in total disarray and there was a ringing in his ears that drowned out every other sound. Tents and equipment were scattered all over the place. Mai was down once more but not unconscious since he could see her move. Pain shot up from his left leg in several places but he ignored it with a tremendous effort of will. As he managed to turn over he could see his sister at Zuko's side trying to heal him. Zuko was still screaming but Sokka couldn't hear through the ringing in his ears.

§§

Azula and Ty Lee had left their boat immediately when they heard the explosions at the campsite. When they finally arrived they could see how bad it was. Servants were walking aimlessly about and they could hear a man screaming. Azula ran down from the crest and entered the camp. If something happened to Sokka she would burn down the world!

She found him lying on his stomach on the ground with Wong hovering over him. Wong hands were bloody since he had cut open Sokka's trousers and was now busy sewing him up. Sokka gave Azula a slow smile. He had a wound somewhere beneath his hair because he was bleeding down on his forehead and he also had blisters on his arms and on his face. He was covered with dirt, blood and soot. He had also been hit by several wooden splinters.

Azula rushed to his side and clasped his hands. She could see her own relief in finding him alive mirrored in his.

"Why is Katara not taking care of you?" Azula asked angrily.

"He can't hear you, my princess." Wong answered respectfully but did not stop his work. "The last explosion has made him deaf. Hopefully temporarily. And Lady Katara is more needed with Prince Zuko, my princess" Wong continued, not taking his eyes of his work.

Azula hesitated but needed to find out what had happened to her brother.

"I will be back shortly." Azula said to Sokka and stroked his hand. He only smiled at her, conveying that he would be alright.

She found her brother on his back on a table with Katara, Mai and Ty Lee standing beside him. He was unconscious at the moment. He had a truly horrendous burn over his left eye and all the back to his temple. It was covered in water that glowed but she had enough understanding of burns to know what this would mean. Was his eye even functioning after a burn as severe as this?

"How bad is it?" Azula asked simply as she joined her friends around the unconscious young man.

Katara didn't answer, probably because she hadn't heard. She was concentrating fiercely on the burn, to heal it most likely. Katara had some light burns but other than that she seemed fine, dirty and shocked but fine. Zuko also looked good except for that awful burn on his face.

Mai was another story altogether. She looked as if someone had tossed her around while she was on fire. Her clothes had large burn marks and she bled from her nose and it looked like she had her shoulder dislocated. Her hair was not shiny anymore, she was a mess. Still, it was her eyes that made Azula look more closely at her friend. Mai's silver eyes were large and frightened as she stared down at Zuko. Not long ago it had been Azula who had stared down at an unconscious and dying Sokka with an arrow in his chest.

Mai mistook Azula's searching look and started to explain what had happened. How the mysterious man had shown up and how the battle had unfolded. Mai had been out cold for a large part of it so she couldn't give an account of how Zuko's burn had happened.

"He got hit when he tried to protect me." Katara said softly when Mai had finished talking. "He couldn't stop the entire explosion… His face caught on fire…" Katara shuddered at the memory.

"He will not die." Katara said tiredly when she recovered from the memory of Zuko burning. Mai swayed with relief when she heard and Ty Lee exhaled sharply. "I'm not sure if I managed to save his eye. But he will have a scar, unfortunately." Katara continued in the same way.

She gave Azula and the others an account of what had happened during the battle as she and Ty Lee took care of Mai's dislocated shoulder. Mai cried out once when they forced it into its correct position.

"Creating exploding fire projectiles from his forehead…" Azula said in deep thought. She had heard of such a man. But her thoughts were soon pushed aside when Katara went to check up on Sokka.

§§

When the Mechanist arrived a couple of days later on a battleship they were greeted by a dejected Sokka and a high-ranking officer. Sokka couldn't stay for long, just an extra day before he needed to travel to the capital with the wounded prince. Still, Sokka managed to inform the Mechanist and his son Teo what he expected of them.

It was a grim Lord Ember that walked up to the throne room to give a report to his liege lord. His mission had been a success and by the removal of General Mung the Fire Lord's standing was strengthened. All was good except that Zuko was still severely wounded. He had not regained consciousness at all during the sea voyage.

But one thing Sokka knew for sure, he knew what he would do with the ore from the meteor that he had found. He would forge himself a blade.

§§

Authors Note:

And now Zuko has his scar! Zuko wouldn't be Zuko without his scar.

I really wanted to have Combustion Man around for a little while longer but the story thought otherwise. Still, he made an impact…

Chapter 25 and 100 000 words for OE! In all honesty, I didn't see that coming…

So, I have to ask. So far, what is your favourite scene/moment of the OE? I have not made up my mind if it is when Sokka and Azula share a moment and a kiss in the Moonlight in chapter 13 or Azula understanding she has fallen in love under the cherry-tree in chapter 14.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hakoda walked down the columned corridors and hallways of the royal palace of the Fire Nation, the anger that burned inside him was not evident in a glance. But his cold blue eyes made the various nobles that he met in the palace shirk away in sudden fright. The worrisome rumours he had heard whispered in various cities the Earth Kingdoms had become a storm as he steadily came closer to the Caldera. The rumours had been strange and unbelievable at first. A foreigner had killed the Fire Lord in a battle of fire and lightning and usurped control of the Fire Nation and now marshalling the army to conquer the world. The Fire Lord had adopted a young man from a land far away to rule the Fire Nation after him and to marry his granddaughter.

Hakoda paid little mind to whispers like that. But they had been consistent and only grown stronger if perhaps only stranger. There had been an attempt on the old Fire Lord's life and it had left him crippled and the Fire Nation was now ruled by prince from the Earth Kingdom. The struggle for the throne had a new player, a newly raised lord that whispered poison in the Fire Lords ear. The Fire Nation was about to go to war with the world and waited only for the Avatar to die.

And then the rumours had become very worrisome indeed. As he travelled the waters of the Fire Nation itself he heard them in the cities he anchored to resupply. Sokka had not said anything about a power struggle or an attempt on the Fire Lords life in his latest letter. Granted, he had not received any letters from his son in quite some time now since he started his travels in the North Pole and the Earth Kingdom. A prince from the water tribe have been elevated to a lord and was now ruling the Nation beside the Fire Lord, much to the ire of prince Ozai. A protégé of the Fire Lord, a young man from the water tribe had been named Lord of Ember Island and was now the second most powerful man in the realm.

He had even been greeted and congratulated by the harbour captain whom had stated that the father to Lord Ember was not required to pay any docking fees. What had Sokka got entangled in? By the spirits, he had not even considered something like this to ever happen! It was downright unbelievable!

Hakoda entered the dimly lit throne room and started to walk down toward the lone figure on the dais behind a wall of fire. The old Fire Lord sat motionless and looked steadily at Hakoda as he approached the dais. As Hakoda stopped and bowed to the Fire Lord both men regarded each other for a little while. Then the fire surrounding the dais died as the Fire Lord stood and stepped down to where Hakoda stood.

"Please, walk with me." Azulon said not unkindly.

§§

Sokka and Mai were sparring and Mai was pressing Sokka hard. Her long wooden daggers, you could probably call them short swords, darted and stabbed at Sokka incessantly. Sokka just barely managed to block a whirling dagger aimed at his head. The compressed fury of Mai's attacks told Sokka that she really needed to blow of some steam. Unfortunately, Mai was about to unload her frustration on Sokka and it was going to hurt. Going by the fury that glittered in Mai's steely eyes, it was going to hurt badly!

Sokka decided to disarm his opponent and thus forcing Mai on the defensive. He coldly waited as Mai once more attacked with a fury seldom seen in the usually composed Mai. She didn't care about Sokka; she was fighting some other opponent. Be it her family's ire, Zuko's refusal to meet with her or Ursa's denial that Zuko was hurt; Mai didn't pay attention to Sokka for real.

His wooden sword a thin shield against her relentless attacks but then he saw his opportunity. Mai had overreached and Sokka's attack was quick as lightning, Sokka managed to hit Mai hard on her wrist and forcing her to drop her dagger in her left hand.

But Sokka's triumph was short lived indeed. Mai stepped up and tripped him as he tried to step away from her. It did not help that she punched him hard in his lower abdomen either. Man, she was fast! Instinctively, Sokka grabbed her and pulled her down with him.

Sokka discarded his sword and grabbed for Mai's remaining dagger as he tried to pin her down. He was confident that his larger frame and strength would prevail over Mai. But Mai had not given up. She head-butted him! And succeeded to squirm out of the hold he had on her and continued to hit him in his side with her free hand.

Sokka was getting tired of this. No more holding back because Mai had a crappy boyfriend or lousy parents. Sokka grabbed hold of Mai and throw her forcefully away from him and as he stood he grabbed his sword. Mai rolled as she landed when Sokka flung her over the dojo and stood gracefully, still holding her dagger.

"That's enough!" Piandao called out in a commanding voice making both combatants halt. They looked at their master a bit surprised; it seemed both had forgotten about him during the fight.

"Lady Mai, you were reckless and unfocused." Piandao told Mai in a very firm voice as his pupils lined up before him. "You didn't battle Sokka, you fought someone else and you were nearly defeated because of your lack of self-control." Piandao continued and turned to Sokka without waiting for an explanation from Mai.

"You could have ended this contest early, Lord Ember, but you choose not to out of concern for your friend, I suspect." Piandao continued forcefully to Sokka, making him blush in embarrassment.

"You cannot expect to win when your head is not clear of the trouble outside the battle and you cannot expect to win if you do not take every opportunity to end the fight, whatever the reason." Piandao told his pupils, the disappointment in his voice was obvious to them.

"You are dismissed." Piandao told them firmly and turned away from his ashamed students.

After they had put away the various training weapons and cleaned up the dojo as they always did after a session with master Piandao both friends walked back toward main building of the palace.

"So, what was going on in there? I know Zuko is recuperating out in the country, have you heard anything from him?" Sokka asked his silent companion and waited patiently until Mai answered. He was familiar with her ways by know.

"It seemed the fallout from your actions on Jang Hui have hurt my father's political standings far more than expected." Mai answered after a little while in her usual calm tone of voice. Sokka grimaced softly when he considered the late general Mung's swift and harsh trial. Mung had lost whatever honour he had left and given away every secret and plot he knows of to try to save his own skin. His dishonourable actions hurt Mai's father tremendously. But her father's political manoeuvrings didn't usually upset Mai to the small extent that she tried to bash her best friends head in?

Mai seemed to sense Sokka's silent question.

"It seems like my mother have decided to blame me for the general's regrettable decision to stay alive after he was transferred to the capitol to stand trial." Mai said sarcastically. "I had to listen to mother scolding me for several _hours_ last night. And my father was _agreeing_ with her!" Mai continued and cold anger seeped into her voice.

Sokka eyed her with some concern. Man, he had not even considered how his actions could affect his friends.

"I am sorry, Mai." Sokka said softly. "It was never my attention to put you in a tough spot with your parents." Sokka eyed his friend, frowning in worry.

Mai raised an eyebrow at Sokka's statement and smiled at his obvious worry. Sokka, for all his cleverness and well laid plans, didn't understand that wielding power in the Great Game meant casualties, innocent casualties.

"It is not your fault my parents are taking out their frustrations and setbacks on their only daughter." Mai said in a much calmer voice. As long as she had friends like Sokka she would endure her parent's shortcomings. And Zuko's absence. Let's not forget that frustrating part either.

With a sigh Mai glided along beside Sokka who continued to ask about her wellbeing.

§§

Azula walked into Sokka's chambers with the intent of having a cup of tea as she waited for Sokka to finish his training with master Piandao. After all, that servant of his did make some very good tea. Sokka seemed to have a very peculiar relationship with his butler. Quite improper, but not something surprising since Sokka never did anything as it should have been done by a noble in the Fire Nation. Part of his charm, she suspected.

Azula had the morning for herself since Sokka and Mai had training and Ty Lee had taken Katara out on a shopping spree in the Caldera. Something Azula politely declined to participate in. Still, it irked her that she had become so reliant on others these days, something she had never been before. She looked forward to spending time with her friends and truth to tell, the journey to Jang Hui had been…fun, even if she had missed out on the battle with the assassin Sokka had named Combustion Man of all things imaginable.

As she entered the room she noticed that Wong was already serving tea to someone. The man looked up when Azula entered and all thoughts on Combustion Man vanished in an instant. The guest was older and obviously a foreigner. His blue eyes and dark skin made it clear he came from the water tribes. The man's steady gaze and his body language stated that he was a leader and a warrior. This was Hakoda, High-chief of the Water tribe at the South Pole and, more importantly, Sokka's beloved father!

Hakoda rose and gave the fire princess a polite bow. The twinkling in his eyes was the same that Sokka had in his eyes. It made Azula breathe a little easier at least.

"Princess Azula I presume?" Hakoda asked politely with a pleasant smile. "Sokka has written to me about you but alas, the poems he makes don't make you justice." Hakoda continued, his eyes twinkling in delight.

Poems! Sokka had written _poems_ about her to his _father_!? Azula bowed to Hakoda and managed to keep her voice even. "A pleasure to meet you, High-chief Hakoda, Sokka holds you in high esteem." Azula answered. How will Hakoda react to her betrothal to Chan and hurting Sokka in the process? Will he react as badly as Katara?

"It is good to know that Sokka have friends here in the Fire Nation." Hakoda stated kindly. "It is not easy to live in a foreign land with strange people but you have made it very easy for my son." Hakoda continued while gesturing to the tea he had been served by Wong. "Please join me for some tea, princess, it would honour me greatly."

Azula felt a small pang of something strange as she remembered treating Sokka down right awful in the beginning of his stay here. Was this how a bad consciousness felt like?

"Sokka is a very interesting man to be around." Azula said softly as she sat down and Wong started to serve her a cup of tea just as she preferred it. "He has very winning personality." Azula continued and wondered if Hakoda could tell that she was tiptoeing through the conversation.

"Yes, that's true." Hakoda laughed a little and they shared a small smile. They were silent for a little while until Hakoda continued speaking. "I am glad that Sokka have found friends in the Fire Nation but I was indeed surprised to hear that my son has become Lord of Ember Island."

Azula immediately became stock still; she could tell that Hakoda was not happy that his heir apparent had become involved in the politics of a foreign land. If Hakoda was against Sokka being a lord and advisor to the Fire Lord, he could decide to bring Sokka home. The thought was sudden and frightening, she had not even considered that Hakoda might disapprove and force Sokka to leave! She could not allow that to happen!

"You disapprove? Azula asked cautiously. "The Fire Lord trusts Sokka and relies on him, so do the Fire Nation. And I have seen first-hand that how he contributes to the welfare and progress of our people." Azula continued but didn't say that Sokka was invaluable to her, that he meant the world to her.

Hakoda regarded the fire princess solemnly as she sat with her back straight and with a regal manner, not a hair out of place. She was not easily rattled, any other young woman would have been flustered at the very least when they heard that poems were written about her. Azula had not battered an eyelash. Hakoda could feel the charisma this young woman possessed, her golden gaze strong and her bearing confident. It seemed Sokka had found his equal in princess Azula. Should he be worried?

Hakoda took his time answering the princess. "Well, I didn't send him to the Fire Nation to become a lord. I sent him here to learn and perhaps establish contacts with the leadership in the Fire Nation." Hakoda answered Azula, not unkindly. "And he has achieved both aims splendidly, so I am to understand." Hakoda continued while observing the princess interestedly.

Then he saw it. It was very subtle and nearly unnoticeable, you could probably mistake it for something else entirely, but Hakoda just knew then and there. The glint of worry that flashed in the princess eyes, the worry that he would take Sokka with him when he went home. It made him feel less worried about Sokka being interested in the very capable fire princess.

Azula was about to speak when the door suddenly opened and Sokka entered and was followed by Mai. Sokka had a concerned look as if he was trying to come to grips with a worrying problem. Mai was as unreadable as always.

It took Sokka a couple of seconds to notice his guests and he stopped dead when he saw his father. For once Azula was not unhappy by the fact she was so obvious forgotten by Sokka.

"Dad?" Sokka exclaimed in a voice thick with sudden emotion.

Hakoda rose and smiled at his son. Suddenly Sokka rushed forward and embraced his father fiercely, an embrace that Hakoda returned just as intensely. They stood like that for quite a while. Azula knew she should leave and not intrude since she understood how much Sokka had missed his father. But knowing and seeing was to different things. Azula just couldn't look away from Sokka's and his father's obvious happiness to see each other once more.

Azula had some very firm believes on coddling and useless affections, specifically that between her mother and Zuko. Empathy, love and kindness were all virtues that made you weak. But Sokka was not weak or pathetic; Azula had seen that first hand. Azula realized that she would never have a relationship like this with her father since he would scorn it for weakness. And trying to repair her relationship with her mother was impossible.

Even Mai, whom stood motionless and regarded the scene before her, felt a stab of envy. Neither of her parents had ever been this happy to see her. Not even when she had been away for an entire year in Royal Fire Academy for Girls had her parents shown her any affection remotely like this. Mai had always been a means to an end; her purpose was to marry an important noble to advance her father's political ambitions.

It was two very lonely young women that stood in silence and regarded Sokka greet his father for the first time in a long time.

Suddenly Mai was brought out of her contemplation as they now were talking about her.

"…you have already met Azula, no need for me to tell you how awesome she is." Sokka said cheerfully, making Azula smile in pleasant surprise. "And this is Mai; you can't have a better partner when you need to steal a sacred statue. And she just beat me up as we trained for master Piandao." Sokka continued in the same cheerful voice and pulled up his shirt to show his father a quite impressive bruise. "See!"

Mai winced and shoot Sokka a glare before she made a bow to Hakoda. How did Sokka always manage to introduce her in the worst possible way every single time? Really, he was not even trying!

Hakoda only smiled at Sokka's introduction and turned to Mai. "I am honoured to meet you, Lady Mai." Hakoda said kindly and bowed in return. "Sokka has written about his adventures here in the Fire Nation and his deep friendship with you. You will always find food and shelter with us, Lady Mai of the Fire Nation." Hakoda said in a more formal voice. "No winter cold or blizzard bleak will force you from our home." Hakoda continued and gave Mai a most formal bow.

What did that mean? Mai wondered with some confusion. She glanced at Sokka who just stood there and grinned like the village buffoon he was. No help there.

Before they could continue the conversation the door opened and Katara and Ty Lee walked in. With a surprised yell of happiness Katara embraced her father.

After they settled down and Wong was serving them all tea and they all were engaged in a pleasant conversation Mai leaned toward Sokka.

"That thing your father said about food and shelter, what was that all about?" Mai asked softly.

Sokka gave her a very warm smile, his eyes light blue. "My father made you a member of our tribe, Mai. You are family now." Sokka explained softly, his voice gentle.

Mai could only stare at Sokka for a long while. She was shocked to say the least. With eyes that were suddenly glistening the only thing Mai could do was to smile beautifully, all words failed her in this very moment.

§§

Hakoda had not realized how much he had missed to have his children around. Sokka was teasing Katara as always and his antics made her both amused and annoyed. It was great to have his family together again. But even in his happiness Hakoda could notice the changes that had taken hold on and transformed his children.

Katara had become a confident bender and person. Her bearing was regal and her personality made her the centre of attention in any gathering. It was easy to see how her time in the North had influenced her, the fine dress she wore was of Northern cut only underscored the changes that she had gone through.

Still, the greatest surprise was how Sokka had changed. The first thing that Hakoda noticed was that Sokka was eating with _manners_! He sat with his back straight as a ramrod and ate in a measured pace. Who could have even imagined that? But the greatest change was the mature confidence his son now possessed. He looked very much like the Lord of Ember Island that he indeed was in his very fine red and black coat.

Of the two, it was Sokka that had been the most assimilated to his new country. He had become a trusted and valued advisor to the Fire Lord, lord of the land and, perhaps most importantly, he had fallen in love. With the capable fire princess Azula, of all girls in the Fire Nation. Wong was hoovering beside Sokka making sure his master didn't indulge too heavily on the meat that was served, much to the amusement of Hakoda and obvious annoyance of his son.

"I must say that I am most proud of you both." Hakoda said softly and making his children stop teasing each other and smile happily. "You have both grown as people and I sincerely believe you have learned much that you will benefit from during all your life." Hakoda continued.

"I believe it is time you come home, both of you." Hakoda stated firmly. Both Sokka and Katara blinked at the sudden change of subject. Katara seemed to have seen it coming but Sokka certainly had not.

"Wait, hold on!" Sokka protested. "You said that I could stay in the Fire Nation for at least two years. What have changed since I left home?" Sokka continued, his eyes firm and his voice had some heat in it.

Hakoda regarded his son and saw the sudden anger. "You have both learned much and you have created contacts for the future that can come in handy when you govern the Southern Water tribe." Hakoda said calmly "But most importantly, your involvement in the Fire Nation has made you targets. You no longer are a spectator, a guest at their house. You are Fire Nation now, Sokka, and a lord of the realm no less! And that was never my aim." Hakoda continued a bit more firmly now. "You and your sister nearly died."

Sokka glared at his father. This is not happening! He cannot leave for home now! He had friends here, he had promised the Fire Lord to support him against his enemies. And most importantly, Azula was here!

"I am not leaving." Sokka stated with a calm he didn't feel. "The Fire Lord needs all the help he can to stop Ozai to gain power and declare war on an unprepared world. And if I leave now it will hurt both the Fire Lord and the Southern Water tribe." Sokka stated firmly.

"Son, there is always a crisis in the Fire Nation." Hakoda replied and continued. "We will deal with whoever rules the Fire Nation as we have always done."

"No, you are wrong father." Sokka stated with great certainty. It suddenly occurred to Hakoda that Sokka was no longer the gangly youth that sat across the table; this was Sokka the lord of the realm. Not afraid to wield the power he possessed. Sokka had become the leader Hakoda had always known he could be but had become a leader for the wrong nation.

"The Fire Nation has never been as strong as it is now, its military might are beyond any single nation and Ozai and his cronies wants to use it to conquer new lands to settle on." Sokka continued, his blue eyes cold. "The Avatar is old and when Aang dies they have a window of opportunity to act as the world stands without its guardian." Sokka explained in chilling certainty. "And war will come to the Water tribes because by destroying us they will kill the next Avatar."

Silence settled over the room as Sokka finished speaking. Katara looked horrified at Sokka's cold explanation of future world war. Hakoda hadn't made any outward sign of how Sokka's reasoning affected him.

"And you staying here might change that bleak outcome?" Hakoda asked softly.

"If there is, we won't know if I leave, will we." Sokka was Sokka's only answer.

§§

Azula was on a mission. How to make sure Sokka stayed in the Fire Nation? It had come to her attention that the meeting between the Fire Lord and the High chief Hakoda had been…chilly to say the least. The palace had been buzzing with the news and both father and Zhao had speculated on why.

And only Azula knew why. Not surprising really since the nobility of the Fire Nation viewed its nation as the centre of the world and could just not fathom anyone not wanting to stay here. The Fire Nation had a mission for the rest of the world so it also could prosper under the benevolent guidance of the Fire Lord. That was the view her father and Zhao proposed and aimed for. A goal Azula could appreciate but after getting to know Sokka she had come to understand that the rest of the world did not hold the Fire Nation in such a high esteem. What father in reality proposed was a war to conquer and subject our neighbours.

But now, the training with her grandfather and with Sokka in her life, someone to actually seeing her and loving her, Azula was in a tight spot. How to stay loyal to her father, grandfather and Sokka at the same time?

Well, she had set her plans into motion; the point of no return has already passed. Azula walked up the doors and strode into the room with her usual confidence. It was her palace, after all.

"Ahh, princess Azula!" The old man inside exclaimed cheerfully. "I was not expecting any visitors today." The airbender continued.

He sat in a simple but elegant chair and had been reading some documents. The Avatar looked frail but Azula know he was stronger than he let on.

"A pleasure, I am sure." Azula purred. She didn't like the man. Any man with that kind of power ought to put it to better use. The Avatars in generals and this one in particular had been very soft on the various petty rulers that plagued the lands of the Earth Kingdom specifically. Truly, she shared her grandfather's aversion for the old man; his dithering had cost the Fire Nation its first military loss in over four decades.

"What brings you to me?" Avatar Aang continued in the same cheerful tone of voice. "Please have a cup of tea." Aang said and waved her to a chair.

Azula accepted a cup of tea as she sat down across the old man. "I hope you find your visit to the Fire Nation pleasant?" Azula asked the Avatar as she sipped on the tea. It was good but Wong had an edge if compared. It was an idle thought.

"Why, yes." Aang answered cheerfully. "I have not visited the Fire Nation for some time and I find to be delightful indeed."

"And you have been busy meeting with various nobles or other influential citizens of our great Nation." Azula stated idly while sipping elegantly on her cup of tea.

Aang suddenly become very still as he regarded the young woman before him. Princess Azula was a very beautiful young woman but those cruel and cold eyes made him wary, very wary indeed.

"Of course we know about your meddling, old man." Azula purred and graced the Avatar with a smirk that reminded Aang of a hunting cat. "Don't take this the wrong way, we approve wholeheartedly, I assure you. The stirring you bring about only causes turmoil within the ranks loyal to the Fire Lord, nothing that affect us." Azula stated with a dismissive gesture.

Aang took his time answering the princess. "Your bluntness is appreciated, princess Azula." Aang said cautiously. "Why are you bringing this topic to my attention? Surely it would be better that I remained ignorant of your appreciation, princess Azula?" Aang asked his guest. What game is she playing here? What is her goal?

Azula's smirk deepened as she regarded the old fool before her. "It seems like I need to spell it out for you, Avatar Aang." Azula said in a cold voice. "In this instance we have a common goal, I believe." Azula continued and drained the delicate cup she had in her hand.

"The Fire Lord is in danger of losing a most valued ally and there is nothing he could do about it, unfortunately. An ally he has invested quire heavily in." Azula explained, her voice cold as ice. "And in this instance my own interests are aligned with that of both you and the Fire Lord." Azula stated evenly.

What could she mean by that? Aang wondered softly. In what instance could this frightening young woman's interests coincide with his _and_ the Fire Lord?

Then he understood.

"This is about young master Sokka?" Aang asked softly. Azula's eyes seemed to become even colder.

"Good to know that old age has not dimmed your wits that much, after all." Azula answer came fast and viciously. "You will help me with this particular problem and you better come through on this, old man." The threat was clear as day to Aang.

"It is not wise to threaten the Avatar, young lady." The Avatar said far more calmly that he felt.

Azula only smiled at him. "Oh, I have not threatened you yet, _Avatar_ Aang." Azula's smile broadened and it now become malicious. "If I were to threaten you, oh mighty Avatar, I would inform you that if you did not comply with my simple request. I would ask my father of the honour of personally leading the attacks on the Air Nation when the time comes…" Azula informed the Avatar and crushed the delicate tea cup in her hand, making it burst in a thousand pieces. Her perfectly manicured nails had transformed to claws in an instant…

The princess stood and turned away from the silent Avatar. At the door she turned back to the alarmed old man.

"Try hard, very hard, old man." Azula stated as exited the room.

Aang stared after the frightening fire princess. For the first time in several decades he felt a tingle of fear. She would not offer any mercy, that he was for sure of. Those terrifying eyes!

§§

Mai woke up the next morning in a far better state of mind. Sokka's father's proclamation that she was a member of his family was balm for her very soul. She needed to thank Sokka and Hakoda somehow. It was still so unimaginable!

But suddenly all thoughts of gratitude disappeared as she just barely managed to get to the bathroom in time to throw up.

"Are you all right, my Lady?" A servant called from outside the door.

Mai managed to fend of the servant somehow as she lay on the floor in stunned disbelief.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!" Mai whispered in dread as panic flowed through her body and soul.

§§

Authors Note:

I'm back from the dead! Or my vacation at least. I will try to be more consistent in updating OE during the coming fall.

Hakoda making his appearance once more! And Azula making Aang aware how dangerous she is. It was quite fun to write Azula in this manner at least. Scary and forceful!

I want to recommend an Azula-centric story called **"For the Love of Fire Princess" **by an author called **drakensis**. It is rated T. It follows Azula from the start of the cannon story but this time she has her betrothed with her. It changes quite a lot. Unfortunately it is not finished but it is still very, very good.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Azula slowly made her way through the cramped smithy. You would have thought that the Royal Forge was supposed to be a spacious and clean building. It was not, not in the least. There were weapons, metals and various tools and things you needed to create weapons and whatever more smiths forged. But Azula was not really interested in the smithy or the process in creating weapons from iron.

As she deftly moved through the smithy toward the clanging sound of someone hammering she wondered what he was doing here of all places. Why come here? She noticed him before she entered the room with the forge. Sokka stood with his back toward her and was hammering steadily on something she could not see. The only light in the room was the blazing forge and it cast the room in a dim light that made shadows dance strangely over the walls and ceiling.

Azula stopped just inside and regarded Sokka as he worked. He was scantily clad, only his trousers, gloves and a leather-vest for protection. Sweat glistened on his back from the heat and from the constant hammering. He had not noticed that she had entered the forge and Azula felt herself relax like she usually did when in Sokka's presence. She had always loved to observe him unnoticed, that way she could not be distracted by his blue eyes or his smile. It seemed he was not done just yet so she leaned against the doorframe and enjoyed the view, unaware of the soft smile that graced her lips.

Sokka was worried and angry. When he had first arrived in the Fire Nation the only wish he had was to leave, to go home. But now, when his father had come to bring him home he could not leave. He had obligations to Azulon and to the Fire Nation, to his people on Ember Island. He had friends here now and Azula was here. His life was here and not in the South Pole anymore. He felt torn between his obligation to his tribe and his obligation to his new nation. But he _knew_ he needed to stay in the Fire Nation. It would be best for both countries he now called his own. But how to convince his father that it was the best choice for everyone?

Sokka sighed as he put down the maul and carefully pushed the glowing metal he had worked on into a barrel of water. It hissed and hot steam filled the room for a little while. When the metal had cooled he inspected it carefully, it was shimmering black and even now, incomplete as it was, it was beautiful. It would be a sword that inspired storytellers to write songs for ages to come!

Suddenly he noticed that he was not alone. Azula stood by the door and watched him with a soft smile and mysteriously glowing eyes. In that moment Sokka decided that he would stay in the Fire Nation. Whatever the outcome, he would stay near Azula.

"What are you doing in here that was so important that the armourer can't do it himself?" Azula asked Sokka, still unaware of her tender smile.

Sokka took off his leather vest and put it back where it belonged, then he gestured to the black metal that had the same shape as a sword.

"I am forging a blade from the metal that came from the meteorite we encountered on our journey to Jang Hui." Sokka explained softly and waved the unfinished sword in an arc before presenting it to the princess for inspection.

Azula walked up to Sokka and inspected the black sword. Keenly aware of the undressed man standing just before her, the dancing light, the warmth and closeness to Sokka made it a little bit hard to think.

"It will be magnificent." Azula murmured, unable to say anything else.

"And working on it by myself gives me time to think." Sokka continued as he regarded the beautiful princess. After a little while Sokka softly added: "My father wants me to return to the South Pole with him when he leaves."

Those words propelled Azula back to reality. Dread clutched at her stomach with its long and cold fingers. Before Sokka could say anything else words tumbled out of Azula.

"But you are needed here! You can't go now!" Azula said and unconsciously took a step closer to Sokka. "I have tasked the Avatar to convince your father to let you stay!"

"That's a great idea, Azula!" Sokka exclaimed happily. "Why didn't I think about asking the Avatar for help!" Sokka continued with a huge grin. Then something in Azula's expression caught Sokka's attention.

"You _did_ ask the Avatar to aid me to stay, didn't you, Azula?" Sokka asked the fire princess slowly. Azula crossed her arms and looked at him defiantly.

"You didn't, did you?" It was not really a question. "You _threatened_ the Avatar!" Sokka exclaimed as he jumped to the right conclusion immediately and waved his free arm about. "Azula, what were you thinking!"

"We don't have time to wait for the old fool to make up his mind." Azula explained to the ungrateful moron. Here she acted out of the goodness of her heart and what kind of gratitude does she receive? Attitude...and was he laughing at her? Sokka was laughing at her! He would stay in the Fire Nation alright, six feet under when she was done with him! Wretched man!

Sokka's laugh was hearty and so joyous that he needed to wipe a tear from his eye. The sight made Azula pause. Azula was very unused to being laughed at like that and regarded Sokka icily, her anger simmering but unsure of how to react. Sokka continued to laugh for a while until he finally calmed down.

"That was great." Sokka said and giggled a little. "You know, when you are Fire Lord, you can't go around threatening powerful people like the Avatar, it is not very wise." Sokka said while he regarded her with glittering blue eyes and a broad smile.

All thoughts of retaliation disappeared from Azula's mind. Sokka believed that she would be Fire Lord! It was the first time she heard it from anyone at all. Everyone believed that either Zuko or her future husband would become Fire Lord in the future, not Azula.

Sokka stowed away his unfinished sword and put on his shirt before they left the building together. Sokka war happy in the certainty that Azula had acted to have him stay in the Fire Nation and Azula was very pleased by the revelation that Sokka believed in her as a future Fire Lord.

§§

Princess Ursa received her guests in the mansion's only sitting room. She had taken Zuko as far away from the Royal Palace as it was possible without leaving the capitol island. The mansion belonged to a long standing ally that had no use for the estate at the moment. Ursa had travelled here to get away from prying eyes and the long knifes that Ozai and his ilk most likely sharpened at the moment.

The burn that Zuko had received from the assassin had hurt him far more than her son realized. He was in physical pain at the moment but didn't understand that his very visible scar would be seen as weakness, a mark for how unfit he was to rule the Fire Nation. She had already heard the whispers that indicated as much. Zhao or her husband were the most likely culprits but in this case she couldn't be sure. Not that it mattered, in the Great Game that was nothing that brought out the glee and pettiness as the fall of a figure of power. And Zuko was her figure of power. But she had no intentions to fall; she would see Zuko on the throne!

She had turned away nearly all nobles that came to visit Zuko. Even some of his friends had to be turned away. But the nobles that now were making their way toward her were too powerful to turn down without meeting with them. Lord Tian was the only one in the Caldera that probably had more problems than her at the moment but that was indeed a cold comfort.

"My Lord Tian and Lady Giya, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Ursa greeted her guests. She also greeted their daughter, the Lady Mai. Mai was as usual quiet and unassuming as she made a perfect bow in greeting. Ursa had always wondered what her son saw in the beautiful but inconspicuous young woman. Still, Ursa had observed Mai interact with Zuko on several occasions when they thought themselves to be alone. The girl's feelings toward Zuko seemed to be genuine at least. Now, why had they travelled all the way here?

"It is good to see you, Princess Ursa." Lord Tian said ponderously. It seemed both he and his wife were ill at ease. Something was going on here. "I hope your son, Prince Zuko, is recuperating well?" Lord Tian inquired. Tian was a clever and ambitious man and he had his equal in his wife, Giya. Both worked hard and ruthlessly to accomplish their goals. If she and Ozai would have had a relationship like that, Ozai would probably be sitting on the throne by now. It was an idle thought.

"Prince Zuko is resting for the moment." Ursa answered politely. Tian and Giya were not very interested in Zuko; they had something else on their minds. But Mai seemed to latch on to Ursa's every word. Perhaps they had travelled all the way here just to appease Mai's worries? "The doctor is confident the prince will make a full recovery and so am I." Ursa stated and she could see how Mai closed her eyes for a second. She had indeed been worried.

Ursa entertained her guests and after a light meal they withdrew to the mansion's small but comfortable library for some tea and business at hand.

"I am very pleased to receive friends all the way out here." Ursa said politely as the servants had poured the tea and left them alone. "I am sure you have something more on your mind than enquiring about Prince Zuko's health, my lord?" Ursa asked and keenly observed her three guests.

Tian and Giya glanced at each other and it was obvious that they were uncomfortable about what they were about to ask of her. Mai sat still as a statue; she could be a very dangerous player in the Great Game if she had the head for it.

"We wish to discuss a union between Prince Zuko and our daughter, the Lady Mai." Lord Tian said in an even voice. He had played the Great Game for a long time but the glittering beads of sweat on his forehead and the anxious fiddling Giya did with her cup of tea told Ursa that everything was not as it seemed.

A marriage between Zuko and Mai ought to strengthen both parties and the alliance between them should be strong enough to withstand Ozai's attacks. Still with the scandal that now shook Lord Tian's faction and the wounding that her son had taken made them two crippled factions that considered allying themselves. And the question that really arose was who would wield most influence in this grand new faction? And Ursa had no intention of sharing power ever again!

"I can see the benefits of a marriage between our two houses." Ursa said cautiously. She could see some of the tension ease out of Tian and Giya. They really wanted this. It seemed they needed this union far more than she did and that could by exploited.

"Perhaps we can arrange a meeting when we return to the capitol in a couple of months' time and discuss this union more closely?" Ursa proposed. She needed to be prepared and make sure her allies cultivated key members of Tian's faction so that when the power struggle came, she would emerge as a winner, whatever the cost!

But her proposal was met with silence. Ursa nearly blinked but her long training in the Great Game kicked in and she managed not to. Had she missed something?

"Is there a problem, My Lord?" Ursa asked her guest. Something was very wrong.

Once more Tian and Giya shared a troubled glance. Mai seemed to fade into the background.

"Princess Ursa." Tian said hesitantly. "It lies in our interest that this marriage is to be expedited."

This time Ursa did blink. Now why would they want that? They must be in a lot of trouble if they needed an ally this bad or…

"You are pregnant!" Ursa exclaimed and stared hard at Mai. The words seemed loud in the sudden silence. Giya actually jumped and Tian paled in shame. Mai met Ursa's incredulous stare with an inscrutable one of her own.

§§

Hakoda walked slowly through the royal garden early in the day. He walked slowly so his companion would not become fatigued. It was a beautiful day and the garden was magnificent but Hakoda still hadn't become used to the heat. He longed for the cool and brisk air of his home far to the south. He would soon be sailing home but would he have his family with him when he did?

The ancient man that walked beside him was silent at the moment. The Avatar had an aura of serenity around him but today it seemed something had shaken it slightly. Perhaps not so strange considering that the old man carried the burden of balancing the world on his shoulders. Avatar Aang was an old friend and had also always been a good friend to Hakoda's tribe.

"Legacy." The Avatar suddenly stated in a strong voice and gazed out over the garden. "When we grow old we contemplate what we leave behind, what we have accomplished and the cost of all our failures." Aang continued in a much softer voice and he didn't look happy at the thought of his own legacy or perhaps his mistakes. Hakoda waited patiently for the Avatar to continue.

"I am a very old man and soon I will be gone." Aang said simply. "The worst part of being old is that you have so many failures and regrets." Aang continued softly and stopped at the small pond in the garden.

"My greatest failure was that I neglected the Fire Nation after the Time of Troubles." Aang stated softly and the way he said it worried Hakoda, he had never heard the Avatar speak in this way before.

"I didn't understand that the peace that I advocated and implemented was and still is regarded as deeply unfair in the Fire Nation. And that there are powerful forces that want to…clean away that stain on their Nation's honour." Aang explained softly to the attentive Hakoda who frowned a little as the Avatar continued.

"What forces would that be?" Hakoda asked, slightly alarmed by the Avatar's outlook on the Fire Nation's future. He sensed that this was not the worst part.

"If you ask the right question you will find out that nearly any citizen wants to clean away the stain of defeat that clings to the Fire Nation from when the Time of Troubles ended." Aang explained evenly. "And the only person here that is not interested in a war is the Fire Lord Azulon himself. But unfortunately there is bad blood between him and me." Avatar Aang continued with a sigh.

Hakoda was silent as he pondered the Avatar's words. A bleak future indeed.

"So war will come either way?" Hakoda finally asked the ancient airbender, unconsciously steeling himself to the answer he was about to receive. It seemed Sokka had been right, war was imminent.

The Avatar Aang regarded the High-Chief for a long time. His encounter with Princess Azula had finally opened his eyes to what was about to be released on an unprepared world, the dogs of war were about to be unleashed. He had been a fool for believing he could stop it, he was only an outsider that no one wanted to have around. But there was one slim chance to stop this madness.

"You should prepare for war, High-Chief Hakoda." Aang stated sadly. "There is a strong possibility that war will come to the world and the Water tribe." The words seemed to chill both men to the core as they contemplated burning villages, battles lost and destroyed lives…

"Can't you stop it somehow?" Hakoda asked with a hint of frustration coming through, Aang was the Avatar after all.

"The various factions that may or may not come to power after Azulon dies will not act before I myself am dead." Aang said evenly, airbending softly so a small flower landed in his hand. "I can't act against them because they perhaps are harbouring sinister designs of war, unfortunately. They have time on their side. We do not."

Hakoda refused to let despair take him, there was always hope. "I will not lie down and die, Avatar Aang." Hakoda said gruffly and looking the Avatar in the eye. "We will fight and we will endure. The Fire Nation is indeed mighty and powerful beyond measure but they will never subjugate the entire world, of that I am very sure." Hakoda stated firmly.

Aang only nodded, the outcome of a world war would most likely mean the defeat of the Fire Nation eventually. The butcher bill that the world would have to pay to get there was another matter, though…

"No, I did not expect anything less, Hakoda." Aang said mildly. "But I have an idea of how we might stop this madness before it gets out of control."

When Hakoda nodded Aang gestured for the chief to once more walk with him in the Royal Garden. The first step to prevent the Fire Nation to go to war would be taken in the very heart of its Royal Palace. The irony was not missed on the two men.

"My young friend, how much do you _really_ know of Sokka's adventures here in the Fire Nation and what they signify?" Aang asked Hakoda softly.

Indeed, Princess Azula might have inadvertently opened his eyes to the bleak future of world war but she was right about one thing, whatever the cost, Sokka needed to stay in the Fire Nation.

§§

Prince Ozai stood by the large windows and gazed out over the palace grounds, his arms folded in front of him and willing himself not to throw the scroll he had in his hand at the fool that was droning on behind him. He was well aware how imposing his appearance was to his supplicants as he stood in the fading light from the evening sun, it was always important to remind his underlings of his power and stature. He was not pleased with their progress on the various tasks he had given them. And they should know it!

A fly was buzzing against the window in a futile attempt of escape. With a lightning fast movement Ozai killed the fly with the scroll. It made a large stain on the window and on the scroll. The suppressed fury behind the sudden act made the speaker quiet instantly. Two of the three men behind him eyed the Prince warily, his fury was…deadly and they didn't want him to lash out against any of them.

"If I understand this correctly, Commander Yon Rha," Ozai said to the greying naval officer that had been speaking until just now. "That despite considerable effort and spent resources, you have no idea of how wounded Prince Zuko is?" Ozai asked mildly, his eyes sharp and unforgiving as he glared at his long-time ally, not that it would save him from Ozai's wrath.

As the man tried to respond Ozai cut him off with a sharp gesture. Yon Rha didn't flinch or in any way betrayed his fear. Good man, he had his uses yet. Ozai let his gaze wander over to the man beside the commander. His most powerful ally, Admiral Zhao, stood smirking at the Commander Yon Rha's rebuke and thought himself safe from Ozai's ire.

"And what this scroll tells me, Admiral Zhao." Ozai nearly snarled as he threw the now filthy scroll at the admiral who just barely caught it. "That despite that fool Tian's trouble not a single follower of his has defected to our cause?" Ozai all but hissed at the admiral, making his smirk go crooked and then disappear altogether.

"Your highness, I am sure that given…" Zhao didn't get any further as Ozai interrupted him.

"Silence!" Ozai thundered at his underlings.

The third man swayed a little and he was sweating profoundly. His wide eyes filled with terror and reminded Ozai of an animal in the moments before the hunter's arrow pierced its hide. Why Zhao insisted of bringing that imbecile along, Ozai just couldn't fathom.

"I will not tolerate further failures." Ozai stated in a sudden soft voice. "Admiral, you will double your efforts in weakening Tian's hold on his followers. Do not disappoint me again, Admiral Zhao…" Ozai continued, the threat was clear as a day.

Zhao glared in sudden fury before he managed to swallow his pride. It seemed Zhao had forgotten to fear his master. He would learn to fear his master's whip. Ozai smirked contemptuously at the man.

"It will be as you command, my Prince." Zhao managed to say before bowing low and left with his pale-faced nephew in tow.

"Commander, I need you to make preparations for the arrival of Sozin's comet and I…" Ozai's voice was cut off as the door closed behind Zhao.

"I will make you pay for your insolence old friend…" Zhao vowed softly as he snarled at his foolish nephew. Chan was so rattled by the Prince's anger that he blanched at Zhao's fury.

§§

Katara had become really good friends with Ty Lee since Zuko had withdrawn to the country to recuperate from the awful wound he had received some weeks ago. The whole episode still made her feel guilty for not being fast enough to defend herself. But as Sokka had told her, training was one thing and actual battle something else entirely. The only thing you could do was to learn from it, nothing to be ashamed of.

At the moment she sat listening to Ty Lee happily telling her, Azula and Sokka about a clothing incident she had with An Lee earlier today. Ty Lee had stooped to blackmail poor An Lee to lend her some garment by threatening her with Princess Azula. Much to the amusement of said Princess, Sokka and, well, Katara herself did find it quite hilarious how An Lee had squealed in fear, much to her own chagrin. It seemed Ty Lee had no objection about fighting dirty when it came to her sisters.

"Ty Lee!" Katara exclaimed as she tried to stop giggling. "How could you do something like that to poor An Lee?"

The friends chatted companionably when Hakoda and Mai, whom he had come across in the hallways, also joined them and he in turn regaled them of a story from his travels in the Earth Kingdom that he did when his children were young. How he had tricked a pirate and his crew of a valuable waterbending scroll and was hunted across half the world and had to come up with various clever ideas to escape his pursuers. Sokka and Katara had heard this story several times before but Azula, Mai and Ty Lee had not. Azula and Mai were entertained by the obviously embellished story but Ty Lee was enchanted and made all the appropriate "ahhs" and "ohhs" as the story progressed. The story ended with a grand finale where Hakoda fought the pirate captain in a duel and forced the wicked captain to yield.

"…and after defeating the pirate captain and his low crew I could finally go home to my family with my precious waterbending scroll as a prize so Katara here at last could learn how to waterbend." Hakoda told his small audience. "You never thanked me for that scroll, Katara." Hakoda finished the story.

"That's because it never happened!" Katara exclaimed indignantly. "It was Hama that taught me to waterbend, not a stupid scroll!" Katara continued while scowling at her laughing brother, she was not about to mention that the scroll was one of her most dear possessions.

Azula had become more and more fascinated by the interaction between the various members of Sokka's family. It was so alien and utterly strange. She knew for a fact that Sokka disagreed profoundly with his father at the moment and she knew for a fact that Katara and Sokka didn't compete for their father's affection. They were not weak but so very unlike her own family. She had been taught that you needed to dominate everyone, including your own family. Strength, dominion and power were the only thing that meant anything. But that seemed not to be the case in this family.

Mai was very glad she was back in the capitol with her friends. She was not allowed to share the good news with her friends, at least not yet, they were after all affiliated with rivalling political factions and she would not for every bit of gold in the Fire Nation jeopardize her soon to be betrothal with Zuko. But she could not hide the pure joy she felt at the moment. She actually laughed softly at Katara's obvious outrage at her father's silly story.

Her joy did become noticed, though. Soon both Ty Lee and Sokka harassed her about why and jumped to the conclusion that she had met up with Zuko. Had she seen him? Was he well? Would he come home soon?

She was unwilling to lie to her friends but she needed to keep Azula in the dark as long as possible. The Princess sharp eyes did not miss anything and she knew from experience that Azula was uncanny in her skill to read people. So when Sokka implied that Zuko was her boyfriend she decided that a change of focus was needed.

"Didn't you have any girlfriends in the South Pole, Sokka?" Mai asked calmly with that raspy voice of hers. "But it is a thought that is just unbelievable when you think about it. Is it not?" Mai teased Sokka and raised a mocking eyebrow, hoping he would take the bait.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Sokka exclaimed and waved his arms about vigorously. Sokka now had all the attention and more importantly, Azula really did focus on Sokka when his potential girlfriends came up and most importantly, the Princess no longer had her focus on Mai.

"Lyla said she found me to be very handsome and she is really pretty! Tell them, dad!" Sokka said and gestured to his father while glaring at Mai.

Hakoda didn't miss a beat and blinked at Mai. "She looks like an arctic hippo," Hakoda told them in a deadbeat voice and making Katara double over in sudden laughter as Sokka spluttered in indignation when he tried to deny his father's statement, much to the amusement to nearly all in the room.

"You two are the worst!" Sokka stated as he looked disgustedly at his laughing sister and innocent looking father.

"I will be leaving in three days' time." Hakoda said when the merriment had settled down. The words immediately made everyone tense, Sokka was important to every one of them in his own way. Would Sokka heed his father's wishes?

"I will not lie to you, Sokka." Hakoda said seriously. "I want you to return home with me, I hope you want to come home and that is what you choose to do but if you decide to stay I will understand." Hakoda continued and smiled a little at his son.

Sokka blinked and was at a loss for words as he understood that his father allowed him to stay. He knew in his heart that he would serve his tribe and the Fire Nation best if he indeed stayed.

"Thank you, father." Sokka said thickly, his voice strong with emotions. He looked at his friends and caught Azula's eyes for a short moment, a moment that said more than a thousand words.

"I will stay in the Fire Nation." Sokka stated simply.

§§

Two days later they were all invited to a simple but elegant ceremony to celebrate Sokka and Mai becoming a swordmaster and weaponmaster respectively. Sokka and Mai sat facing Master Piandao in the dojo where they usually trained. But this time Fat had transformed the room into something totally different. Large paper walls depicting serene surroundings covered the walls and on a white carpet Sokka, Mai and Piandao were seated in serene stillness.

Well, not so still actually, Sokka was very excited over the whole affair. Not in his wildest dreams had he ever thought he would become a swordmaster! And recognized by Master Piandao no less! He grinned hugely at his family and friends that had gathered to witness and share in his and Mai's moment of wonder.

Quite a lot of odd but wonderful people had come to this little event. His father, sister and Ty Lee and Princess Azula were there of course. Sokka had also invited the Mechanist and his son Teo as well as War Minister Qin, an ally and now a friend to Sokka. Mai's uncle was the only one from her family to attend but she didn't care one bit because Zuko had shown up! He looked a bit thinner than usual and he had a large bandage around his head despite Katara's healing.

The gang had been overjoyed to see him and it seemed that he was well on his way to recovery. Even Azula had been friendly to her brother. She had not called him Zuzu or made fun out of him which was very friendly manners when it came to Azula. But Azula playing nice could perhaps be because she knew Sokka would be disappointed if she didn't but most likely because of the last two guests that had arrived.

Avatar Aang sat and chatted amiably with Katara while looking quite happy as per usual. Azula was unsure of how to treat the old Avatar. He had proven weak and had complied to her threats but at the same time it was perhaps time to leave the old man be for the moment. She now knew how to manipulate him for future use if the need arises; besides Sokka seemed to hold the old Avatar in great esteem. Wretched man! Not knowing which one of them she meant nearly made her sigh.

But it was the last guest that had arrived that put everyone on their best behaviour. Fire Lord Azulon himself attended the ceremony and sat in between Zuko and Hakoda. The frosty relationship between Hakoda and the Fire Lord had thawed considerably since Hakoda had been convinced that Sokka had an important part to play in the Fire Nation.

"To become a master is a great responsibility." Master Piandao said solemnly when the ceremony started. "It is easy to wield a weapon to wreak havoc and despair around you. A swordmaster and a weaponmaster know indeed how to deliver death and destruction to his or her enemies but more importantly the Master also knows when not to draw his weapon, when other means are of better use than a sharp edge." Piandao continued and gave Sokka a ghost of a smile. The words were indeed a nod to Sokka's own when he first met Piandao a life time ago.

Piandao continued speaking but Sokka listened only with half an ear. A last glance at all his family, friends and perhaps most importantly, at the woman he loved Sokka came to realise that this moment of happiness he would remember for the rest of his life.

Soon the ceremony was finished and Sokka and Mai bowed low toward their former master and then toward the applauding audience.

"I have an announcement to make." Sokka declared loudly when the applauding died down. "A swordmaster must have a weapon he calls his own and I will now present to you my weapon of choice. A jian unlike any other sword in the world." Sokka stated solemnly.

Wong entered the dojo carrying a sheathed sword, its hilt all in black. The only colour was a dark blue mark at the top of the hilt.

With elaborate care Sokka unsheathed the sword and it was indeed the most unique blade they had ever seen or heard of. A clean design made not to impress but to be easy to use for those who understood weapons. But what really caught the eye of the beholder was that it was completely black. A worthy and deadly weapon, that they all could see and understand.

"It will be named, Spacesword." Sokka stated, looking immensely pleased with himself, and the spell over the room was suddenly broken.

The name caught nearly everyone by surprise. The Fire Nation citizens in particular looked especially unpleased. Azula rolled her eyes and glared at him and Mai and the Fire Lord raised an eyebrow at the strange choice in name.

"That is a great name, Sokka." Hakoda agreed simply.

"Don't encourage him, dad!" Katara exclaimed and making Hakoda smile gently at her. Sokka looked rather hurt by Katara's remark but was unable to retaliate when the room exploded in chatter and requests of taking a better look at the black blade.

All in all, the guests came to the conclusion that the ceremony had been dignified and elegant, the workmanship of the sword excellent but the name unfortunate.

"Why do you always manage to make a fuss out of everything?" Azula asked Sokka evenly while eying the Fire Lord inspecting Sokka's blade with a pleased smile as he chatted with Piandao.

"Pft, why do you fire people always insist on being so stuck up and boring?" Sokka countered with a smile.

§§

Authors Notes:

Spacesword finally forged and in play! About time if you ask me.

A 112 year old Aang might still fear Azula but he is also far wiser than 12 year old Aang.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Ursa sat absolutely still as the panel behind her opened without a sound and a young man emerged to stand just outside the view from the other room where her son was prepared to have his bandages removed.

"Nobody saw you coming here, I presume?" Ursa said in a low voice. It was not really a question. The man could be invisible when he chose to.

"I was not seen, my mistress." The young man said with a smile that was just shy of being discourteous.

"How did it go?" Ursa asked curtly, she needed to have this meeting over but she urgently required confirmation that all hooks had been planted correctly to be sprung later today. She had not slept more than a couple of hours each night as the day for the betrothal between her Zuko and Lady Mai was coming ever closer. That day was a chance in a lifetime, but then all pieces on the board had to be placed meticulously. And it all came down to this young man, had he succeeded with his difficult mission?

"All seeds are planted exactly as you wanted it, my mistress." Her most trusted lieutenant said with a confident smirk. "They will spread its poisons and no one can do anything to stop it, of that I am very confident."

Ursa could not suppress a triumphant smile. Now she had the opportunity to be forceful and she always loved to play an aggressive play in the Great Game. With a small gesture Ursa dismissed her secret guest.

Her lieutenant made an arrogant bow as he silently slipped away the same way he came.

Yes, she would take to the offensive and show the world and Ozai in particular what fate awaited them when she was done with them all!

§§

Zuko sat silently before a large mirror as the doctor slowly and carefully removed the bandage that covered his head and, more importantly, nearly half of his face. He had arrived at the Royal Palace the day before and he had had the strength to attend his friend Sokka's and his beloved Mai's ceremony in becoming masters of their own right. It had been a joyful moment but he soon got tired and had to retire early.

The constant agony had nearly undone him! He was grateful that his mother had brought him out from the Royal Palace to heal and regain his strength. The only light in his painful misery were the thoughts of his beautiful Mai. And now he was to marry her!

The thought made him smile even as he stared at his image and dreading what he was about to see. Mother had not allowed him to regard his wound in fear he would become depressed. Strangely, mother had been even more adamant since he very briefly had met Mai and her family a few days ago.

The final bandages were taken away and the doctor stepped back. A gasp escaped from Zuko as he stared in utter disbelief at his image. He was a monster! The half-healed scar was plastered over his right eye like a large angry alien being! Out of all the red peered a blinking eye that seemed to have lost its golden sheen. His once regal features were utterly gone and replaced with a hideous grimace.

A wail of near despair echoed in the vast room. Zuko couldn't tear his eyes away from what stared back at him from the mirror in front of him.

"Leave us!" Ursa's command made all servants and the doctor leave immediately. She walked over to her son, stopped just behind him and regarded him with compassion in her golden eyes. Zuko had been hurt badly and was in great pain and she would be there for him as she had always been. Then her eyes slowly turned hard as steel. The one behind this atrocity will pay with his life!

But now Zuko needed to be cared for. His life was not over yet and neither were the designs Ursa had for him.

"The healing the watertribe girl managed to give you immediately after the wound was delivered most likely saved your eye." Ursa stated with a kind voice. That the wretched girl was the cause of her son's current wounded state was another matter entirely.

"You are a strong man, Zuko." Ursa continued softly. "You will survive this and you will become a great prince of the realm." Ursa continued with utter certainty in her voice, not that it cheered her dejected son up at the moment, though.

"But alas, you will never be Fire Lord now…" Ursa stated softly after a little while. "You will be seen as unable to defend yourself, let alone the nation. Your scar is a visible sign for this sad truth." Ursa continued in the same tone of voice while she looked down on him with regret in her eyes.

The words propelled Zuko out of his misery and he looked up at his mother in sheer surprise.

"Everything we have worked so hard for is in vain now." Ursa said sadly as she made a resigned gesture with her hand. "My sources tell me that Ozai is ready to strike at you at the first moment of weakness and he had his henchman Zhao spread lies about your helplessness." Ursa continued and gave her son a wan smile in defeat.

"What? I don't understand!" Zuko exclaimed in bewilderment, his scar and the pain that came with it forgotten. "Are you telling me that my scar will be seen as a weakness? I took it in defence of a friend!" Zuko continued, his voice rising in anger.

Ursa met her son's outrage with a slow smile that said more than a thousand words.

"My son, when you stood up and honourably defended your friend from certain death that marked the moment you became a man." Ursa said proudly. "But you know what a burn signifies in our culture and our enemies will take any chance to weaken and destroy us." Ursa continued with a sigh of defeat.

Zuko once more looked at his image in the mirror. His looks had not improved, to say the least. But now he looked at his scar with hatred. It had robbed him of his birthright and it would condemn his beloved nation to the clutches of his father! But worst of all, he had failed his mother because of it.

"No!" Zuko all but roared in anger and frustration. "I refuse to let this stop us now! We must succeed!" Zuko snapped and with a last glare at his own image he stood up and turned his back at his foul image.

"Mother, there must be something we can do to fight back!" Zuko said and stood with a straight back and both of his eyes glittered in determination as he looked his mother in the eye. "I refuse to let a mere burn decide our future!" Zuko said with unwavering determination. Failure was not an option even worth considering.

"My beloved son, you make me proud!" Ursa said with a kind smile. Zuko gave her a fierce smile in return and walked over to a small table where the servants had served them a decanter of water and several cups. He did not see the triumphant smile that for a short second graced his mother's lips.

"When you have nothing to lose and when the enemy believes you to be weak, the next best course of action is to withdraw and build up your strength." Ursa said in an even tone of voice, her eyes glittering with suppressed excitement. And when Zuko looked at her questioningly, she continued:

"The best but also most dangerous course of action is to attack, to take action and take everyone by surprise and bring your enemies down when they believe themselves strong and unassailable." Ursa said smoothly. "I have an idea that will make us as powerful if not even stronger than your father and his sycophants." Ursa continued softly and received a cup of water from Zuko. She and Zuko sat down by the small table to plan their next move in the Great Game.

"This will be very dangerous and you, my son, need to claim the leadership over our allies. This is our only way forward and as you know, my dear son, on the heights, all paths are paved with daggers…

§§

Azulon carefully put down the scroll and looked down on his high-command that had gathered by his command and motioned for War Minister Qin to relay the information that had come to his attention earlier this morning.

They were the top echelon of the Fire Nation's officers. They had all fought hard, won victories and seen bitter defeats and they all had dedicated their hearts and souls to the Fire Nation's glory. How they interpreted and acted on that dedication was another thing altogether. Of the nearly twenty officers that sat before him in the throne room he trusted only about a third of them. Another third he was unsure of and the last third he down-right mistrusted.

"The Earth King has been overthrown by his close advisor Long Feng who in turn has proclaimed himself King and ruler of Ba Sing Se." War minister Qin told the assembled high-command. "Long Feng has purged the government of Kuei-loyalists and taken full control of the city. Our sources whisper that fear and terror now rule the eternal city and that Long Feng has sent out emissaries to the various domains in the Earth Kingdom to demand their loyalty." Qin finished the message that had been sent by messenger-hawk from the Earth Kingdom capitol.

"If he manages to gain control over the various dominions and semi-independent provinces in the Earth Kingdom under his rule he would be a true threat to us!" General Bujing exclaimed angrily as he looked to the dais where the Fire Lord sat with Lord Ember by his left side.

Bujing had been a commanding general fighting beside prince Iroh in the Time of Troubles and he hated the Earth Kingdom with a vengeance. Still, despite his warmongering the general was a Fire Lord-loyalist.

"My thoughts exactly!" The smirking Admiral Zhao said forcefully and with his usual arrogance. "We have a great opportunity to strike at our enemies when they are weak to gain the advantage. We should marshal our forces and strike hard and decisively." Zhao continued, his voice steadily rising as he spoke.

Several of the officers nodded thoughtfully at his comment. The vast Earth Kingdom was both something to crave and something to fear for the high-command. The Fire Nation's population had grown steadily over the last century, so much that people had left the homeland to settle in Earth Kingdom cities and provinces like Yu Dao. The settlers were so many that they now nearly surpassed the original Earth Kingdom population. This had been and still was a cause for tension both among the population in the colonies and between the Fire Nation and the various realms in the Earth Kingdom. A massacre of settlers from the Fire Nation was the reason for the outbreak of war the last time, the war now known as the Time of Troubles.

"So you propose we attack without provocation because Long Feng might become a threat to us in the future?" General Shinu replied. "Our actions should not be ruled by fear. And have you forgotten how the Avatar put an end to our 'defensive war' the last time, Admiral Zhao?" Shinu continued firmly making Zhao bristle and glare at the general. Several officers murmured in consent when the general finished speaking.

General Shinu and Admiral Zhao were long-time enemies and the admiral had stalled Shinu's promotion to general as much as possible. It was unfortunate that the general was firmly in Tian's pocket. Perhaps his allegiance could be swayed now that Tian's fortune was in decline?

"I have forgotten nothing, General Shinu!" Zhao exclaimed rather harshly. "But the Avatar is an old man and he is no longer the man he was. The might of the Fire Nation is large enough to overwhelm even the Avatar." Zhao continued with a dismissive gesture. "Our armed forces are strong enough to destroy all opposition and take down the walls of Ba Sing Se!" Zhao finished with a triumphant smile.

The wretched man's insolence was trying! The comment about the Avatar was also meant for him, the old Fire Lord. Zhao was too powerful to get rid of just yet, unfortunately. Still, his disrespect needed to addressed or he would gain even more prestige and power as the man who dared to insult the Fire Lord in his own throne room. But before Azulon could put the man back in his place he heard a sarcastic chuckle from Sokka.

"A war with the Fire Nation is what Long Feng craves more than anything at the moment, most likely." Sokka said evenly as he coldly looked down the admiral. "It would legitimize his rule and cement both the people and the military behind him. However smoothly the coup went for Long Feng he will still need time to firmly gain control over his holdings." Sokka continued calmly while stroking the black hilt of his jian sword. "And you should not dismiss the Avatar because of his age, Admiral. You become old because you do not foolishly rush headlong into a situation you cannot get out of, as you yourself well know..." Sokka finished with a small smile aimed at Zhao.

Azulon permitted himself to join in on that smile, Sokka was dead right and it was always enjoyable to watch Zhao's self-esteem be punctured. Zhao reddened in fury as everyone watched the confrontation between Admiral Zhao and Lord Ember.

"We have time and thus, I do not see an imminent threat to the Fire Nation or our interests at the moment." Azulon stated coldly. "You are dismissed." The Fire Lord commanded and let the curtain of fire come to life. The high-command could only obey, bow and leave the throne room under the cold gazes of two men sitting in the dais.

"Don't let Zhao goad you into doing something you might come to…regret." Azulon said a bit gruffly to his friend when they were alone. A hard advice to follow since even he himself found it hard to stay calm in the wretched man's presence.

Sokka graced the Fire Lord with a genuine smile and a chuckle. "No, I won't." Sokka said and continued: "But it sure is fun to take down that man a peg or two."

"Still, Long Feng is a great concern. He might force our hands by creating a situation like the massacre that started the war the last time. It could be the Time of Troubles all over again." Azulon said grimly. He had no wish to go to war again but if Long Feng forced his hand there was nothing he could do to stop it, the honour of his Nation and people was at stake. There were quite a lot of merchants and other Fire Nation citizens in Ba Sing Se as always, a massacre or something similar could spark a war.

"Well, then we need to act before Long Feng even considers making such a move." Sokka mused. Azulon looked over at his young advisor, Sokka had that faraway look on his face that he made when thinking deeply. Azulon waited patiently for Sokka to speak, he had a shrewd way to solve tough problems.

"We would want the cost of attacking Fire Nation citizens to be so high that Long Feng would be forced to protect our people instead of encouraging an attack." Sokka stated and continued as the Fire Lord raised an eye brow at his advisor. "If we ask the watertribes and perhaps some of the more powerful Earth Nation's domains to take our citizens under their protection at these dangerous times that would effectively force Long Feng to strike at other nations at the same time." Sokka continued while waving his hands around.

Azulon considered the idea. It could work out very well indeed. Hakoda was still in the capitol and so was the Avatar. The Fire Nation would be seen as trying to prevent a situation to go out of control and being deceived at the same time. Still there would be quite an outrage among the warmongers in his court about showing weakness when asking for help. But they would be upset short of a war anyway…

"Set it up." The Fire Lord ordered Sokka. Perhaps this could be a first step toward an alliance of some sorts? Sokka smiled and nodded in compliance.

Now that this matter was decided he needed to ask about another.

"What do you know of this announcement that Princess Ursa and Lord Tian will make official later today?" Azulon asked the young watertribe man seated beside him. He and Mai were as thick as thieves anyway.

Sokka grimaced a little, he had avoided asking Mai about it since he didn't want to put her in a tight spot. Still, it was not hard to surmise what was going to be announced.

"Considering how Mai has been acting, I believe they will announce the betrothal between Prince Zuko and Lady Mai." Sokka stated simply. "An alliance between those two factions would make much sense at the moment." Sokka continued.

"I predicted as much." Azulon said softly. "The struggle for power will intensify with this union, if anything else is unclear, that is a certainty." Azulon stated grimly.

Sokka could only nod in sad agreement.

§§

"Power comes to those who seek it." The thought was fleeting as Sokka looked out over the huge crowd of nobles and people with power that had gathered to listen to what Princess Ursa and Lord Tian were about to proclaim.

Even the Fire Lord attended the event. A soft murmur from the crowd filled the room as people talked and Sokka had been forced to several ingratiating conversations with various nobles already. People sought him out in the hopes to gain influence and power. The Great Game was indeed at foot today. Sokka could not complain too much since he had brokered a deal with the Avatar just a minute ago. His plan to protect Fire Nation citizens in Ba Sing Se and prevent a new war was under way! Sokka allowed himself a pleased grin at the thought.

Sokka walked up to his father and sister after exchanging some pleasantries with master Piandao. They had all come to attend the forging of an alliance that changed the playfield in the Great Game.

"I must say that the would be bride is very beautiful." Hakoda stated simply making Sokka look at Mai. She was sitting beside her parents and she had an exquisite gown of a shimmering red material that made her stand out where she sat on a small dais.

As if knowing she was observed Mai's silver eyes met Sokka's and she graced him with a smile that said that she was happy. It was an infectious smile and Sokka could only smile with her, joining in on her joy.

Suddenly Ty Lee bounded up at their side with a cheerful greeting and making both Sokka and Katara laugh softly as they returned her greeting. It seemed her entire family was here and he could spot them a little way off to his right. He nodded to Ty Lee's parents whom he had met only very briefly a long time ago and waved cheerfully to the small crowd of cheerful girls that were Ty Lee's many sisters. Several of them waved back enthusiastically but An Lee paled and shirked away when she saw him. It seemed the fear Azula had instilled in the girl still had its grip on her. Oh, well, it was probably for the best.

The thought of the fire princess made him search for her. He could just make her out in the large crowd. She stood with her father and by her side stood Chan, holding her hand. Neither Ozai nor Azula looked rather pleased with today's event. Sokka felt himself go rigid at the sight of Chan, during the last couple of weeks Sokka had all but forgotten that wretched man. How Sokka despised that man!

Suddenly a soft sound swept through the room. Princess Ursa and Prince Zuko had finally entered the dais and while Ursa gracefully sat down all looks were drawn to Zuko. Or rather to his scar. Sokka himself couldn't hold back a slight wince in sympathy. The scar was red and encompassed nearly half of Zuko's face. It looked very painful and Zuko had a grim countenance as he stood before the entire nobility of the Fire Nation to be judged.

Suddenly Sokka frowned a little, why had Zuko dressed himself in the black uniform? It seemed an odd choice for such an occasion. But Sokka's musings were interrupted by the way Katara squeezed his hand. Sokka glanced at his sister concernedly and could see that she was quite distraught by guilt once more as she now finally could see the result of the fireblast that Zuko had protected her from and the damage it had done to the prince. Sokka's heart went out to her and he squeezed back reassuringly, he was there for her.

"I am glad that all of you have taken time to gather here at our request. " Zuko proclaimed strongly when the stirring of the crowd died down. He grimly looked out over the gathered crowd and it seemed as if he was still in pain.

"I have the great honour to inform you that from this day forward I am in charge of my own destiny and that I will protect and guide my allies and friends to a great future filled with honour." Zuko announced and made the room come to life in a burst of small conversations when the crowd took that in.

That was one cumbersome way to say he was now in control of the faction Ursa used to rule. Sokka observed the graceful woman sitting beside the standing prince. Ursa was the perfect picture of a loving mother gazing tenderly at her beloved son. Yeah right, she had not given away control over anything or Sokka would eat his boots! The shift in power seemed to be news among Zuko's would-be-allies too, both Tian and Giya started and looked up at Zuko in slight surprise. That was strange indeed.

Zuko stood in grim silence as he waited for the crowd to settle down; the scar and the black uniform making him look rather intimidating.

"Today Lord Tian and I wanted to announce the betrothal between Lady Mai and me." Zuko stated evenly and paused slightly before continuing. "But new information has come to my attention and thus this union cannot be. My confidence in Lord Tian's leadership is all but lost." Zuko finished coldly.

Sokka felt shock course through his body. What did Zuko just do? Why? The entire room erupted in an outburst of shock and outrage! Sokka could see Lady Giya sway slightly as if she was about to faint, Lord Tian rose and caught on to Zuko's sleeve but Zuko just shrugged him off. Mai no longer smiled and she sat unmoving and unblinking, staring out at nothing. Sokka noticed but he couldn't take his eyes away from Ursa. She sat as she did before but now she smiled not at Zuko but at someone else. Sokka tried to see who but couldn't make it out as the crowd now stirred as the unexpected announcement from Zuko had hit them like one of Azula's lightning bolts!

With one last look at the crowd Zuko turned away and left the dais with his mother. When he did the Fire Lord also gathered to leave the room.

"My Lord Ember." A servant came up to Sokka. "The Fire Lord requests your presence in the throne room immediately," the servant continued. Sokka could only nod in response. His eyes were now glued to Mai and her family as they slowly made their way out of the large hall. Lord Tian looked dazed and he had to aid his wife Giya since she walked rather unsteadily and after them Mai glided with her usual grace. But Sokka was not fooled, this had hurt her badly!

With a last grim glance at the disappearing backs of Mai and her family Sokka hurried to the throne room. The Great Game had claimed several victims today and the hope for Mai's happiness as well!

§§

Sokka entered his rooms to see that both his sister and father were already there. He needed to eat something and then get back to playing the Great Game. Since Zuko's announcement five hours ago the world had come tumbling down around Lord Tian's faction. When a faction as powerful as Tian's shook in its foundations it brought out old grudges and alliances and friendships were soon forgotten. To Sokka it all reminded him of a feeding frenzy of dolphin piranhas. This night would be forever remembered as a night where blood flowed in the streets.

"What is going on out there?" Katara asked Sokka worriedly as soon as he stepped through the door.

"The world has gone crazy that is what is going on." Sokka answered not very enlightening as he crashed down in a chair. "Zuko just sucker punched Mai's father and before you ask, I have no idea why!" Sokka continued with a weary sigh.

Sokka described the mayhem that now existed among Tian's followers and that several key nobles already had defected to Zuko. It seemed Zuko, or at least Ursa, had planned this for quite a while. Sokka talked as he ate since Wong had immediately served him a large meal without being asked. What Sokka would do without Wong, he could just not imagine!

Suddenly the door burst open and a rather frantic looking Ty Lee nearly jumped on Sokka while he were eating.

"They cast her out!" Ty Lee wailed as she shook a rather surprised Sokka. "You must do something!" Ty Lee continued with tear-filled eyes.

"What? Hang on, Ty Lee!" Sokka said as he tried to disentangle himself from her firm grip. "Calm down and start from the beginning, who is what now?" Sokka asked after he gave up trying to lose the hold Ty Lee had on him, she was deceptively strong.

Ty Lee made a conscious effort to calm down. She really was upset and her anxiety started to worry Sokka indeed. This could not be good. Katara stood up and was looking worriedly at her friend.

"I sneaked in to Mai's house since they refused to let me in." Ty Lee started to explain haltingly in the beginning. "Mai's father and mother were shouting at Mai that it was all her fault that they now were finished as a noble house." Ty Lee said and continued with a shudder. "They said she no longer was their daughter and then they threw her out!" Ty Lee all but wailed.

"What?" Sokka exclaimed, his word of choice today it seemed. How could this mess be Mai's fault? "That just doesn't make any sense! Why would they do something like that?" Sokka asked Ty Lee.

Ty Lee had to take several calming breaths before answering Sokka.

"Mai is pregnant with Zuko's child." Ty Lee said in a small voice and started to cry.

"_What?_" Sokka exclaimed in absolute shock!

Everyone stared at Ty Lee in utter silence; the only sound was Ty Lee's soft sobs. Sokka was dumbfounded to say the least.

"How do you know this?" Sokka managed to ask after a while, still stunned by the revelation.

"Lady Giya told Mai to leave and never ask them again for anything, not for herself or the bastard she carried." Ty Lee said with a wail. "You must do something, Sokka!" Ty Lee finished and buried her head in Sokka's shoulder.

"How could Zuko do such a thing to Mai?" Katara asked the room in general in a disbelieving voice. "This is beyond mean, it's vicious!" Katara continued and bended water and flowers that stood in a vase up in the air in frustration. Pieces of frozen flowers rained down all over the place.

Sokka comforted the devastated Ty Lee and finally the shock of the revelation faded away. Sokka could see it all now, in all its devastating beauty. Tian probably would have survived Zuko's initial announcement and become a lesser player in the Great Game, a staunch opponent to Ursa and Zuko. But by now rumours planted by Ursa would have spread that Mai was indeed with child and Zuko's actions would give him a reputation of ruthless effectivity, that he sacrificed anything to vanquish his enemies. It was a statement that would echo in the minds of every noble, a statement that Zuko meant to rule the Fire Nation.

Lord Tian was finished; it was only a matter of time by now. And the weapon for his downfall was his own daughter Mai. Sokka's best friend and the woman Zuko was in love with!

Did Zuko even realize what he had done?

The door opened and Azula stepped in. Her eyes were cold and she looked ready to spit lightning. Yes, the manoeuvrings of her brother and mother must have made several well laid plans go to waste. Ozai had to be really displeased by the recent events. The thought was oddly comforting to Sokka.

"We know." Sokka stated sadly before Azula could even ask. Their eyes met and both knew what had been done. Ty Lee had finally stopped crying.

"We know what?" Katara asked bewildered and frowned a little at the silent communication between Sokka and Azula.

"That Mai is with child." Hakoda answered and got a slight nod from the princess in response.

"How did she know?" Katara wanted to know. "How did you know, Ty Lee arrived with the news only mere minutes ago?" Katara then asked the regal princess.

"We received credible information about Mai's pregnancy a couple of days ago and so have other enemies to Tian or mother." Azula explained evenly. "Or dear Zuzu." Azula added somewhat acerbity; she definitely was not pleased with Zuko's actions. Azula was not permissive when it came to her brother's successes.

"Rumours of Mai's situation were already brewing and now it will run amok." Azula stated, continuing evenly: "My mother planned this very well indeed."

"You already know and did nothing?" Katara asked the princess with a rising voice. Anger made her blue eyes flash dangerously.

Azula drew herself up and the pure rage that suddenly blazed in her eyes made nearly everyone in the room regard her a bit warily.

"Be at ease, Katara." Sokka said calmly and made a soothing gesture. "To dam a river is one thing, to destroy it like the one in Jang Hui is another matter entirely. This is how the Great Game is played." Sokka continued as he stood and walked over to the princess.

He knew what needed to be done to save his friend. It would be so hard to do but it had to be done nevertheless. Sokka smiled gently as he stroked Azula's cheek.

The sudden affectionate gesture took Azula and everyone else in the room by surprise. His sad smile and the strange look in his blue eyes were even more confusing to the princess. Azula's anger melted away immediately by Sokka's strange behaviour. What was the meaning of this? He had not touched her like that since before her betrothal with Chan!

Azula was tall and her regal bearing made her look even taller but Sokka was still a head taller than her. He stood so close she could smell the perfume that Wong forced on him as Sokka told it. She highly doubted that though, Sokka could be a bit vain…

"Loyalty is a double-edged sword." Sokka said gently as he looked down on the love of his life with that sad smile. "I have never truly understood it before tonight." Sokka continued in the same tone of voice and his eyes so very sad. The words hit home far too much to Azula's liking.

After a little while Sokka looked at his friends and nodded slowly and then he turned to the princess. "I want Tian, General Shinu, the Warden of Boiling Rock and some minor nobles, mostly from the area around the Caldera." Sokka stated in a business like tone of voice. "You can have a free rein on all other allies of Tian that Ursa has not already lured away. Deal?" Sokka asked the princess.

Princess Azula considered Sokka's offer. He wanted to play the Great Game, did he? Well, they didn't have much time to pick the carcass clean and an agreement not to fight over certain bits made…sense. Sokka's offer was overall a fair deal but Azula was not one to deal fairly in general and besides, this was their first agreement in the Great Game, so she better set an example for times to come.

"Are you making a deal as to which noble you will force to follow your own cause?" Katara asked indignantly. Neither Sokka nor Azula took any notice of Katara.

"That is an interesting proposition indeed and I am willing to consider it…" Azula all but purred as she smiled wickedly at Sokka. He answered her smile with one of his own. Despite the grave situation it was clear that Sokka enjoyed the moment.

"You can have the Warden but the Boiling Rock is mine." Azula countered with a smirk. "It has sentimental value to me." Azula explained lightly. "Agreed?"

Spirits, she was beautiful! You could lose your soul in those golden eyes. It was an idle thought and Sokka felt himself be drawn back to reality as he felt the pressure to act before Mai was lost for good.

"Deal!" Sokka said with a smirk that matched Azula's. As they shook hands over their agreement both wondered who had gained the most.

"This is preposterous!" Katara exclaimed even more indignantly. "It is people you talk about and they have a right to decide their own fate! You can't barter them as if they were cattle on an auction! It's…it's immoral!" Katara all but shouted.

"She is rather cute in her naïve idealism, don't you think?" Azula stated with a dismissive gesture making Katara blush in anger.

"My sister doesn't possess our…realistic view on life, I think." Sokka answered as they both stood there and regarded Katara and making her feel like a small child. She _hated_ that!

Katara threw up her hands in the air and grumbled something about crazy princesses and idiotic brothers.

"Well, this has been a pleasure as always but it is about time I started to round up my share of nobles as per our agreement." Azula stated with her trademark smirk as she nodded to Hakoda and glided toward the door.

"Thank you, Azula." Sokka said simply and they shared a small smile before the princess was gone.

Sokka turned to his family and Ty Lee and regarded them softly. Time to save his friend.

"Ty Lee, I want you to find Mai and bring her here." Sokka told Ty Lee. "And if she is being stubborn, you may bloody well force her to come in the name of the Fire Lord." Sokka continued firmly. Ty Lee nodded and answered that it would be no problem as she embraced Sokka and quickly bounded to the door without waiting to hear what else Sokka had planned.

"Katara, I want you to go to Zuko and check up on him." Sokka told his sister. "And I don't want you to go to war with him, Katara!" Sokka continued as he saw the dangerous light in her eyes. "We need to understand what is going on before we go to war. Try to find out what he knows and what he wants." Sokka explained softly.

Katara grimaced a little before nodding in compliance. "But don't expect me to coddle him!" Katara stated with a sharp nod. Mai was her friend to.

"I and father need to go to the Fire Lord to explain what needs to be explained and receive his blessing for the next step." Sokka said with certain grimness not bothering to explain what the next step was. When the Fire Lord was on board, there was no turning back.

§§

Hakoda walked toward the throne room beside his son. The display Sokka had shown in understanding the political undercurrents and when he made that deal with Azula had been both impressive and frightening. He eyed his son sideways, was there a chance of him losing his humanity in this cynical and ruthless Great Game?

"Sokka, what Katara said in there is perhaps naïve but also very true." Hakoda said gently. "I don't want you to lose your humanity playing for power." Hakoda continued and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Don't worry, dad." Sokka said simply and then told him the rest of his plan. It made Hakoda both proud and sad.

§§

Authors note:

I must say that I really like how ruthlessly manipulative Ursa turned out to be. I had never really been impressed by Ozai as a villain, he never made a very good impression on me and he always came off as a very powerful bully. So I always assumed Azula had inherited her intelligence and wit from her mother and her bending power from her father. Ursa makes for a far better antagonist than expected!

Zuko, a willing participant in taking down Lord Tian by destroying his daughter or a puppet not seeing the strings? Well, Katara will confront him in chapter 29, read and you will find out…

I want to take time to sincerely and very gratefully thank **BlueLion** for being an editor/beta for this story. We are slowly working our way through OE from the beginning and a whole new story emerges…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Mai stood beneath an old cherry tree high above the bustling capital. She gazed out over the grand view, her gaze lingering on the Royal Palace. To think that she had been so happy, about to get married to the man she loved! Her future had seemed so bright, a future filled with friends, love and family.

She gently stroked her stomach; it would take a while before her pregnancy showed. That bright future was but a memory. Now she had nothing, neither happiness nor a future at all. She was ruined and her child with her.

"I am so sorry." Mai said gently to her unborn child. "I believed that we could be a loving family but your…" Mai's voice became thick with emotion when recalling the image of Zuko proclaiming that the betrothal was cancelled. "Zuko did not want that it seems." Mai continued and sighed dejectedly.

Cast out by her family and rejected by Zuko she had no future at all. There were several examples of young women that had ended up in similar situations before her. Their stories never ended well, they were all shunned and looked down upon. And none had ever been the rejected woman of a prince and the very reason for her own family´s downfall. Some had even committed suicide…

"Please step away from the ledge, Mai!" Someone interrupted Mai's dark thoughts. Mai looked back and saw a very worried Ty Lee standing a bit away with a hand stretched out toward her.

It occurred to Mai that this particular spot was very popular with both people in love and with suicidal victims, quite ironic when you considered it, really.

"There should be a sign that says 'By decree of the Fire Lord, all suicides are strictly forbidden, if you insist on committing suicide you are referred to the beach at Shark bay.' That would be more appropriate, don't you think?" Mai asked Ty Lee after a little while.

"That's just…horrible!" Ty Lee exclaimed shocked. "Please don't do anything rash!" Ty Lee pleaded, her large brown eyes filled with tears and desperation.

Ty Lee was one of her best friends but she had never understood Mai's sense of humour. Well, Mai conceded that it was a bit darker at the moment, but considering her situation she thought it was appropriate. Sokka would have understood, he had a sense of humour that matched her own.

"Be at ease Ty Lee; I am not going to jump to my death." Mai sighed and stepped away from the ledge. Ty Lee crashed into her and embraced her fiercely while sobbing.

"I am so, so sorry, Mai." Ty Lee sobbed as she clung to her friend. "We…we will find a way out of this." Ty Lee said but it was clear that she didn't really believe her own words.

Mai didn't believe them either. She knew that there was no way this situation could be salvaged. Mai had always looked down on young women that let their feelings get them into trouble like this. And in a blink of an eye, she herself was in the same situation. The irony, the irony…

"No, Ty Lee." Mai said gently as she stroked her friend's hair. "There is no way out of this mess I have put myself in. Zuko's actions have destroyed my family's fortune and as a result I am cast out. I will travel to the colonies and live a quiet life in the hopes that no one never figures out that my child is of royal blood." Mai continued softly in a monotone voice. She wanted only to lie down and die but she had another to think of now, a child unwanted by all but her.

"Don't say that!" Ty Lee exclaimed while holding on to Mai quite firmly. "The other girls didn't have friends like Azula or Sokka!" Ty Lee continued and her voice became stronger as she spoke. "They will know what to do, I am sure of it."

Mai could feel her hopes starting to rise. No! She could not indulge herself thinking that there was any hope for a life in happiness. Better to squash it now so she didn't hurt as much when she was forced to leave in shame anyway…

"Not even Azula or Sokka could do anything to make this go away, Ty Lee." Mai said and stepped away from her friend and turned away even as Ty Lee tried to hold on to her. "I appreciate what you are trying to do but I am better off alone." Mai stated and refused to give in to a futile hope. But spirits it would be nice to be with her friends now…

"Sokka and Azula made a deal that saved your father from utter destruction, you know." Ty Lee said rather heatedly. "And Sokka said to find you and bring you back to the Palace. And that I will do so just try to stop me!" Ty Lee said forcefully making Mai raise an eyebrow in wonder. Ty Lee forceful, that was indeed a novel experience!

"And however you put it, you need to see your friends before you just leave forever." Ty Lee continued, her hand on her hips while glaring at her friend's back. "They are very worried about you, you know."

Mai looked back at her friend. Even glaring Ty Lee managed to look cute. Still, Mai knew that Ty Lee didn't make any idle threats. She would carry a stunned Mai back to the Palace if push came down to shove and Mai had it not in her to stab her friend at the moment.

"Fine, I will come with you." Mai replied after a little while and was rewarded with another embrace. Friends were such a bother!

But it was Ty Lee that had to disentangle herself out of Mai's grasp this time around…

§§

Katara walked firmly down the opulent corridors and hallways - her eyes cold as a winter storm as she watched scheming nobles that hurried from conversation to conversation. The Great Game indeed! It was the greatest idiocy she had ever encountered. Scheming and plotting! Destroying lives for the purpose of gaining power and prestige, what a folly!

She reached Zuko's private rooms and without knocking stepped right in. Zuko's quarters were quite impressive all in all but Katara was not interested in her surroundings. Her gaze fixated on to where the prince sat talking to several nobles.

They all looked up when she entered. Zuko blinked at her in surprise while the other nobles looked either confused or annoyed at the intrusion.

"I am here to see to the mighty and powerful Prince Zuko's wound." Katara stated acidly. "If you…gentlemen would excuse us for a little while." Katara continued with a sharp gesture. She really didn't care much for these scheming fools and if push came to shove, she would waterbend them out of here!

Zuko looked at the furious young woman that had entered his chambers. He had suspected that his friends would show up for an explanation. He was a bit surprised that they had taken this long to confront him but he had had other things to occupy him to give it much thought. He had been meeting noble's non-stop since his proclamation earlier today. It seemed as if his power and influence were on the rise.

"Gentlemen, please excuse us, this takes precedence." Zuko commanded and the nobles made their bows as they left his chambers.

Katara forced herself not to look at her friend as the nobles left. Find out what he knows and what he wants! Don't go to war with him…

"What were you thinking?" Katara nearly shouted at the wretched man making said man startle. Granted, she could have started off a bit more smoothly. But to her defence, even Master Pakku had not managed to make her this angry and he had refused to teach her because she was not a man.

Zuko looked rather grim when he considered her words. By rejecting the alliance with Tian he had hurt Mai, he knew that but that was the how the Great Game was played.

"Katara, you must understand that I could not enter an alliance with Tian when I received new information that he indeed had been behind the capture of the medicine that should have gone to Jang Hui" Zuko said evenly. Katara could tell that he had decided to be patient and not resort to anger.

"You are sure about this?" Katara asked suspiciously. She hadn't heard anything like that from Sokka but she wasn't surprised at all, really. She was one of the last to know of anything around this place, something that only infuriated her even more.

"Come here, let me have a look on your wound." Katara continued testily. Here she was, mad at a friend that had saved her life and received an awful burn for his troubles while doing so yet he had also utterly destroyed another friend of hers. What a mess!

Zuko's burn had healed quite well but he would always have a scar as a reminder of what had happened. It was a miracle that his eye was still functioning.

"It is unfortunately true." Zuko said slowly since Katara now had both her hands on his head and water had flown from her pouch to land on his face. It was a peculiar feeling. "I received credible information of this and then I acted upon it." Zuko explained.

"And what about Mai?" Katara asked quite harshly. "Why did you treat her so…awful?"

Zuko grimaced when Mai was brought up. He still had qualms about not going through with the betrothal with her.

"She will understand." Zuko said slowly. "This is how the Great Game is played. Weaknesses are exploited and the strong devour the weak. When it all settles down Tian will agree to a marriage between Mai and me but on terms more favourable than before." Zuko explained as water flowed over his burn.

Katara looked at her friend with eyes cold as a winter's gale. Zuko had to steel himself to meet Katara's furious stare.

Find out what he knows and what he wants. Don't go to war…

"And you are certain that Mai would want to marry you after what you did?" Katara asked in a deceptively sweet voice. "Perhaps that is the price you have to pay for this victory." Katara continued in that sweet voice of hers. Her tone of voice together with eyes as cold as ice was a horrible experience to put it mildly!

"Why would she not want to marry me?" Zuko asked and raised his remaining eyebrow. "Tian and his faction will be hurt for a little while but when things settle down he will be reasonable and make a deal with me." Zuko continued.

"Because Lord Tian's faction does not exist anymore!" Katara shouted at her idiot for a friend. "Don't you understand what you have done? You utterly destroyed Tian and his faction and Mai with him!" Katara cried at him and turned away from him, unable to look at him at the moment.

"What do you mean, they are destroyed?" Zuko asked in a shocked voice after a little while. "Mai, is she alright?" Zuko didn't get any further.

"Mai is pregnant and her parents cast her out because of it!" Katara snapped at the prince. "Sokka said Tian was destroyed when you refused to marry his pregnant daughter! The loss in prestige finished him and that this was all very well planned by you! How could you be so, so…utterly vicious?" Katara snarled at him as she turned back toward him and started to hit him all over the chest with both of her fists.

Zuko didn't even feel the pounding he got from Katara; it was her words that had shocked him to his very core. If Mai was pregnant and cast out, she was indeed destroyed!

"What have I done?" Zuko whispered softly as Katara's beating slowed to a halt. She was crying softly.

"You have increased your power and prestige tenfold and are now a very strong, if not the strongest candidate to succeed to the throne." A soft but unyielding voice broke in.

Both Zuko and Katara were startled by the interruption and turned toward the speaker. Princess Ursa stood regally before them and her soft voice clashed with the fierce stare she was directing at Katara.

"Mother, is it true?" Zuko asked, still in a shocked voice. It was hard to think straight.

Ursa ignored her son and coldly gazed down at Katara. "Your presence here is no longer required. You may leave us now." Ursa said in a voice that held all the power of the second most powerful person in the realm.

Katara didn't care for that at all. She could only glare at this woman that had manipulated everyone, including her own son, and sacrificed Mai just to gain more power.

Well then, war it is…

"You are an awful person." Katara stated with a low voice. "Manipulating and destroying lives for the sole purpose of wielding power. A tragic figure is what you are."

Ursa's eyes glittered dangerously as she regarded the foolish little waterbender. "Do take care who you insult, little girl. It is not very wise to insult your betters; it can come back and haunt you. So take your snivelling and be gone." Ursa said and gestured imperiously toward the door.

The two women exchanged a long cold look before Katara glided toward the door with her head raised high.

"Mark my words; you will receive what is coming for you, Princess Ursa." Katara stated evenly as she closed the door behind her.

§§

"My Lord Yune, I am very pleased that you have sworn allegiance to my father." Azula purred as she regarded the noble sitting in front of her desk. "My father has given me the task of unearthing all information that could be of interest to our cause." Azula continued while smirking slightly.

Zhao had told her that he made sure the chair that his visitors used had the front legs shortened so they slowly slid off said chair. And thus making them uneasy and far easier to bend to his will. Azula didn't need such cheap tricks to bend people to her will. No, her personality always brought forth the very best in people, they always wanted to please her and not end up incurring her wrath.

"I am honoured, Princess Azula, that your father believes so highly in my ability to serve." The old Lord managed to say without a hitch, he was indeed nervous and he followed her every move with an eye-wide fright.

The man was a minor lord with little power or influence. He wanted to be left alone, tending his little estate and its inhabitants without the need to worry about the dragons that played the Great Game in the capitol. Her father despised such men but Azula understood that not all men craved more power or influence, they just wanted to live in peace. She would let him go back to his estate soon enough, but first she needed to know if the old man had any information that could be useful to her or her father.

"It is turbulent times we live in and we need to know everything there is to know of our enemies' plans." Azula continued leisurely as she studied her nails. "If we find out that any of our new supporters held out on us, I would be very…displeased." Azula continued and looked straight at the old man who paled as he felt the mental whip take hold. He had just started to understand that Ozai and Azula had a considerable shorter leach on their nobles than Tian ever had.

"My Princess, I have told you all I know of what Lord Tian's plans and goals were for the future." The old man had spoken the truth, of that Azula was very certain. She was after all, very good at reading people. Still, some surprising titbits could be found if you squeezed hard enough.

"If this is all you know, Lord Yune, I must confess that I am disappointed." Azula shuffled the papers in front of her a little while saying the absolute truth. She was disappointed but she had not expected anything more from a minor noble only interested to be left alone.

But Yune didn't know that. He was staring at the young woman sitting in front of him as he would at a dragon. He was terrified.

"But I might know something that does not concern Lord Tian but could be of interest to Prince Ozai." The old man said while sweat had started to form on his forehead.

Azula feigned disinterest. "And pray tell, what is this knowledge?" Azula asked softly.

"My wife's cousin, Lord Han of Ji Island, has unfortunately chosen to swear allegiance to the Fire Lord…" Yune was interrupted by a gesture from Azula to get to the point. "Ah, ah, he had heard that Lord Ember was very interested in finding the Lady Mai." Yune continued and wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. His hands were unsteady.

This was very interesting indeed. Everything concerning Sokka interested Azula. Sokka was obvious interested in helping a dear friend. Azula herself had given this some thought and would step in to help her friend quietly when the time was right.

"And why would my Lord Ember have an interest in the Lady Mai?" Azula asked in the same tone of voice as she sipped wine from a silver goblet.

"Lord Han had heard that Lord Ember wanted to save the Lady Mai from dishonour in any way possible." Yune stammered. "Loyalty. It was a matter of loyalty to a friend…" Yune continued but he didn't finish his sentence since fear made him go silent.

Azula still had her arrogant smirk in place and she sat as easily as before. But she had crushed the goblet as if it was of clay and blood-red wine gushed out over her hand and down on her desk and papers. Her eyes seemed to suddenly burn with the strength of a thousand suns. Yune had never been so terrified in his life.

The old man was all but gone from Azula's mind. She knew everything there was to know about loyalty and Sokka's odd words about loyalty some few hours ago came back to her in an instant. With instant clarity she understood Sokka's plan, it was brilliant in its simplicity and no one would see it coming after Zuko's move that had set everything in motion earlier today. Azula could not allow it to happen!

Azula was brought back to reality by a servant that gently took the destroyed goblet out of her fist and dried her hand with a soft towel before serving her with a new goblet of wine. Yune sat in terrified silence as he watched Azula stir once more.

"Your information was most valuable, my Lord Yune." Azula informed the old man. "You will report to me everything and anything this Lord Han slips up." Azula suddenly glared so hard at the old man she thought he died then and there. "If you fail me in this, Lord Yune, you _will_ regret it!"

She swept out of the room without waiting for an answer. She needed to stop Sokka!

§§

"Have you calmed down by now or do you still feel the need for a temper tantrum?" The words were cold and he probably could tell that her patience was at an end by now. She could have handled this a bit better, Ursa conceded but all the nights without sleep were beginning to catch up on her. And having her son behave like a peasant child was infuriating!

Zuko gave his mother a fierce glare that said that he was indeed still upset over the whole affair. But at least he had calmed down. Here she worked day and night to make sure he would become the future Fire Lord and after the greatest victory over their enemies he dared to sulk and accuse her of dishonesty? She had believed him past such childish notions by now.

"Did you believe you could become Fire Lord without making sacrifices?" Ursa asked her son but did not wait for an answer. "You are the strongest contender to the throne now, even if our enemies have not understood it yet. And we did that by destroying Tian and your Mai." Ursa stated coldly.

"It was a necessary sacrifice for the greater good." Ursa continued and looked her son directly into his eyes. "Azulon is old and he will die soon and then you can set up Mai however you wish. You could literally drown her in gold if you so choose." Ursa continued, her hand on her hips.

"But I can never marry her." Zuko stated slowly.

As if Ursa would ever allow another woman have her claws around Zuko's heart. Zuko could have any woman he desired as long as he didn't listen to the girl.

"No, you can never marry her." Ursa answered evenly. "It is time for you to understand that as a member of the Royal family you cannot afford _not_ to be strong enough to make hard decisions. If you cannot do it for your own person, how could you be trusted to do it for your Nation?" Ursa asked a bit heatedly. She really didn't have time for this; she needed to be out there securing loyalties from lords and ladies that had belonged to Tian.

"That is something father would say!" Zuko exclaimed loudly. "What difference is there between you and him?" Zuko asked in an agitated voice.

"Enough!" Ursa all but thundered. That was indeed the last straw. "I have raised you to be compassionate and caring for your subjects, to treat them fair and guide the Fire Nation to greatness. But you will face decisions as a ruler that are indeed awful and hard." Ursa said forcefully as she advanced toward her son, making him back away from her.

"You will be forced to decide over life and death of innocents. To save thousands you might need to leave hundreds to perish." Ursa argued forcefully to her son. "If you cannot make such a choice over a girl that will live a good life you are not fit to rule this Nation! Grow up and stop this unbecoming snivelling!" She all but commanded.

With a last glare at her now dejected looking son Ursa left the room.

§§

Sokka stepped out of the throne room together with the Fire Lord but had to stop a bit abruptly since he nearly collided with Azula.

She knew.

Sokka could tell by the furious look she gave him before she bowed low to the Fire Lord.

"Princess Azula, what a pleasant surprise." The Fire Lord said kindly albeit with a tired voice. It had been a long day after all and he felt weary to the bone after today's events. And the day was far from over, that much was for certain, Azulon concluded as he regarded the angry and hurt look in his granddaughter's eyes. "What brings you to my doorstep? Did the agreement you and Lord Ember work out fine?" Azulon continued in the same tone of voice.

"My Lord, I have come to speak to Lord Ember about an issue that has just come to my attention." Azula answered evenly.

Azulon could see that Azula knew of their plan, Sokka's plan actually and by the anguished look in his eyes it was clear that he would not go through with it if she asked him not to.

Love among dragons nearly always ended up as a tragedy…

It was a sad thought and Azulon really regretted Sokka's choice of action on so many levels. Perhaps this spelled the beginning of the end for the odd peace that had settled over the Fire Nation for nearly a century with few exceptions.

But a ruler needed to make hard decisions and the Fire Nation always came first.

"Princess Azula, you need to come with me." Azulon said as he turned back toward the throne room.

"As you command, my Lord." Azula answered but she lingered as she and Sokka stood there looking at each other. So close yet so far away.

Azulon turned around and against his will he regarded the painful scene before him for a little while. Sokka had involuntarily reached out a hand toward Azula. Azula took a step toward Sokka. This was beyond painful.

"Lord Ember, you have your orders." Azulon forced himself to be commanding and unyielding. "Princess Azula, you will walk with me. Now."

The command from the Fire Lord made Sokka and Azula turn around from each other and walk away. By the grimace on Sokka's face and by Azula's pale face it was clear what an exertion of will it took from them both…

§§

Sokka entered his chambers and was greeted by his family and Ty Lee. But what made a rock the size of the Caldera fell from his shoulders was that Mai was sitting by the table looking down on her clasped hands. The sight of her made him grin in sudden relief. He shared a smile with Ty Lee and Katara, but it soon faded away when he regarded Mai more carefully.

Mai stood and made a full ceremonial bow to Sokka, something that made him wince a little. When you knew what you were looking for it was easy to see how distraught Mai was. Her head tilted just so, the pale or nearly white colour of her skin, the lack of life in her silver eyes or the absolute stillness of her eyebrows told Sokka that his friend was utterly miserable.

He had nearly lost his will to go through with his plan when he met Azula just minutes ago, but the sight of his broken friend reaffirmed his decision to stand by his plan.

"You look awful." Sokka stated with a gentle smile. "Having a bad day?"

Katara and Ty Lee gave Sokka an incredulous look but they didn't know Mai as well as Sokka did. Mai smiled a little at Sokka's dark witticism.

"Oh, well, I have had better to tell the truth." Mai answered evenly. "This day started out quite well but as you knows know…" Mai continued with a sigh.

"I have found a way out of this miserable situation, Mai." Sokka said seriously.

Mai looked at Sokka and smiled a little once more. "My plan is to leave for the colonies and never to return." Mai drawled, her voice without any emotion at all. "But I am most grateful that you made sure the Fire Lord took my family under his wing. Tom-Tom deserves as much." Mai continued.

Mai's obvious lack of emotion made Hakoda raise an eyebrow and Katara frown a little. They were not used to people that had such iron will over their own emotions. Still, Sokka knew it was all a façade; she was devastated by losing her family, her boyfriend and her stature in society in a couple of hours' time. The only thing she had left was the friendship she had with Ty Lee, Azula and him. And losing that last friendship would be a very heavy blow.

"Did Katara tell you about her meeting with Zuko and Ursa?" Sokka asked and gestured apologetically. By Katara's account Zuko had been unaware of what he had done, probably deftly manipulated by Ursa. Sokka had a lot to say to the prince when they would meet up next. Quite an earful…

"He could do the right thing and apologize to you and go through with the engagement." Sokka said gently. "I am sure his feelings for you are real."

Mai shook her head at that. "No, he won't, since I have nothing left to offer him anymore." Mai answered evenly, Sokka's words hurt so much, but she refused to let it affect her.

Katara grimaced when she heard it, but Sokka knew that Mai was right. Zuko had everything to lose by going back on his earlier actions. Ursa would see to that.

"And after today, I don't think it would be wise for me to be affiliated with Zuko." Mai stated softly. Mai had a grasp on the Great Game after all. If she went back to Zuko she would be seen as a traitor by hard-core followers of Tian and Ursa would probably get rid of her as quickly as possible. Sokka could only nod at her reasoning.

No need to draw this out. He took a deep sigh and plunged right in.

"Mai, we should become betrothed."

Both Katara and Ty Lee gasped and looked at Sokka with large eyes. Mai only raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"You love Azula, Sokka." Mai said calmly. "You told me that yourself not so long ago."

"Yes, that is very true." Sokka nodded with a sad smile. "But you are my best friend and I love you too."

"It is not the same thing, Sokka." Mai replied with a wan smile. "We are only friends and nothing more, we would be miserable."

"Well, as your best friend, I couldn't have you live in misery all by yourself, you know. That would be very selfish of you." Sokka said with a sudden cheer. "It would be us against the world, Mai, as it always has been."

Mai raised both her eyebrows a little at that. Foolish, wonderful Sokka. But she couldn't do that to him. Ty Lee had her hands clasped before her as she always did when her friends were arguing. She followed the conversation between Mai and Sokka as if it was an Agni Kai. Katara looked at Sokka with large eyes, clearly taken by surprise.

"My reputation is gone, Sokka. I am ruined." Mai stated slowly. It had been a bad idea to follow Ty Lee to the Palace. "I can't drag you down with me."

"You are a weapon-master, Mai; we go on adventures together and we fight at each other's side. It would be an honour to have the same reputation as you." Sokka said and laughed softly. "Besides, I am of the Water Tribe, something you all seem to forget at times like these. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. We have a deep sense of community and a love that holds us together through anything."

"And you, Mai, are family." Sokka stated with a warm smile. Hakoda nodded in agreement and smiled as warmly as Sokka.

Mai's eyes glittered with unshed tears. How would it be to be part of a real family?

"I am carrying another man's child." Mai said and unconsciously turned her hands into fists. It was the first time she had ever said out loud that she was pregnant without being married. The pain of losing everything came welling up again and threatened to drown her but she fought it back.

Sokka took a step toward Mai, so he stood so close he could easily embrace her if he wanted to.

"It will be our child, Mai." Sokka said gently with a tender smile. "I hope it is a baby girl. Then I could toss her up in the air, teach her to throw a boomerang and how to fish with a spear. You know, ordinary fun stuff every child should know. We would be a family, Mai."

Someone was actually happy and looked forward to her child? The reason that her parents cast her out or used to destroy her with…

Mai felt tears actually falling down her cheeks. She had not cried since she was a little girl. Then Sokka embraced her gently and said over and over that everything would be alright. And she believed him.

Ty Lee and Katara cried softly as they watched Sokka and Mai embracing each other. Hakoda wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes to.

"Yes, I will be betrothed to you, Sokka of the Water Tribe." Mai managed to say to her foolish but wonderful Sokka.

§§

When night came Sokka, Mai and their friends gathered in the garden not far away from the small pond. It would be a simple ceremony that the Avatar himself preceded over. They were not a large gathering, but both Master Piandao and the Fire Lord himself had come and several servants and guards stood at a distance to witness the simple ceremony. The only ones missing were Azula and Zuko.

Ty Lee had gone over to invite and talk to Azula, but she had not said anything and then closed the door on Ty Lee. She had decided not to press the issue, it would not be an event that Sokka would have wanted to attend if the roles were reversed anyway. He still wanted to forget Azula's betrothal ceremony with Chan.

Sokka had decided to wait until the moon was full and shining down on the small ceremony. And, as he confided to Ty Lee when she helped him with his last preparations, he wanted to give Zuko an opportunity to make this right. He was their friend too, even if that was hard to recognize at the moment.

But he didn't show up and here they were. Sokka threw a sad smile at the moon, sometimes life did not turn out as expected or as you wished. Still, Mai was not a bad future wife. They had fun together, enjoyed throwing things, take sarcasm and irony to a whole new level and lived a good life surrounded by friends and family. Sokka knew in his heart that he did the right thing, yet why did he feel so hollow inside?

"Mai and Sokka," Avatar Aang began the ceremony in a solemn voice. Wong had done a wonderful job on such a short notice. Several lanterns cast the garden in warm light, he had even created floating lights that glided over the calm pond. The night was quiet, pleasantly warm and somewhere a nightingale was singing. And over it all the moon shone in all its majestic beauty in a sky filled with stars.

"It is a joyous moment when two people decide to share the wonders of a new family. Family is love…"

The Avatar's voice disappeared into the background, but Azula didn't listen anyway. She stood in the shadows on the balcony overlooking the garden, so that she had a clear view over the ceremony below. She had wanted to stay away, she did not need to see Sokka become engaged to Mai, but here she was, drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

Azula had expected to be angry, murderously so but she wasn't. She was just utterly…sad. She could have attended a funeral the way she felt. In a way she was. The thought made her smile a bit grimly. She was turning into a weak willed fool and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing at all.

As she watched the enchanting scene that occurred before her she could appreciate the simple beauty of it. The lights in the garden, the moon and the stars, the singing nightingale in the background… It should have been her that stood down there beside Sokka. Not anyone else.

It all came back to loyalty. Sokka loved her, Azula, but out of loyalty he stood by Mai and would choose a life together with her, so she would not be lost. He took an arrow for another friend the Fire Lord himself. Sokka always put his friends before himself. Azula stood by her father out of loyalty and had always done so.

Her father could not see it yet, but Ursa had gained the advantage over them, she was already more powerful than her father by now. It would force her father into action and that would inevitably put Azula up against Sokka. What sense of loyalty would be strongest, to her or to the Fire Lord? Who would she choose herself, father or Sokka?

Azula was interrupted in her thoughts by the part of the ceremony where Sokka presented the betrothal necklace to the bride-to-be.

Sokka presented a small blue box to Mai; it was utterly plain but very well crafted. Mai smiled a little when she received the gift. She raised an eyebrow over the colour though; blue was not her colour.

But when she opened it, her eyes widened in surprise. Gently she took out the betrothal necklace. It was a black metallic disk that had the motif of a jian-sword cross blades with a dagger like the one Mai used. Surrounding the two blades were four words; 'Us Against The World'. The disk was utterly black and she recognized the metal, it was the same as Sokka's sword. It shone in the moonlight and it was attached to a black choker. It was the most perfect gift she had ever received.

"It is beautiful, Sokka." Mai said softly. "I accept your betrothal necklace."

Sokka carefully hung the necklace on Mai, making sure it was properly set. Mai gently gave him a kiss on his cheek when he was done.

And with that the ceremony was done. Sokka and Mai were now betrothed to be married. They were immediately surrounded by their friends that wanted to wish them well.

As they slowly walked away Zuko could hear them laugh and banter. He stood in the shadows on the balcony just above the now departing friends. His mother had been right, if he couldn't make sacrifices like this for himself, how could he be expected to rule the Fire Nation? Yet, while watching the beautiful ceremony where the woman he loved became betrothed to his friend he could only watch with jealousy simmering in his heart as Sokka became Mai's betrothed and not him.

Suddenly someone clapped beside him. Zuko spun around and after a short second Azula slowly emerged from the shadows, slowly and ironically applauding her brother. She looked ready to do murder! Yes, he was not the only one to loose someone tonight. Zuko had not given it much thought really, busy as he was by coming to grips over what he himself had done.

"Ah, the puppet makes an appearance." Azula drawled as her eyes glittered sinisterly in the soft moonlight. "I am astounded, Zuzu, that mother let you get out on your own. Who knows, you could start a war with the Air Nation while asking them for a trade agreement." Azula continued spitefully, she had talked briefly with Katara earlier today. The stupidity of her brother had taken to new heights.

"Cut it out, Azula." Zuko growled at his sister. "I recall you still being engaged to marry that ass Chan."

The siblings stood glaring at each other for a long time.

"I am sorry." Zuko finally and dejectedly said to his sister. "This was never my intention and the hurt I have doled out today will live with me forever."

"Your action has made the Great Game even deadlier, Zuzu." Azula told her brother darkly. She would not forgive him; if it was one person that Azula could take out her wrath on it was Zuko. "Blood will flow on the streets because of this and we are all on different sides now and there is no turning back…"

With a last glare Azula disappeared into the shadows again and left Zuko to stare down on the lit garden, contemplating a bleak future of violence and death.

§§

Authors note:

Some of you foresaw Sokka and Mai becoming betrothed. Kudos to you!

As Azulon said, love among dragons nearly always ends in tragedy. Sokka &amp; Azula don't have it easy, that's for sure!

And I managed to shoehorn an Iroh quote into Sokka's dialogue with Mai. That is always a good thing!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

With an inaudible sigh Mai glided silently out of the room she shared with Katara. It was very early in the morning, but sleep eluded her. She closed the door and made sure Katara didn't wake up. Mai walked over to Sokka's bedchamber, her fiancé. The thought had finally sunk in that Sokka and her were betrothed! It was most likely a decision that would end painfully for both of them. Still, she was grateful for Sokka's decision to go through with it; the thought of being all alone in this was very frightening indeed.

Mai soundlessly made her way over to Sokka's bed. It was very large and he was sound asleep. Snoring actually and he looked so unconcerned about recent events! If someone had told her nearly a year ago that she would end up betrothed with the foolish and strange foreigner from the Southern Water Tribe that had taught her to throw a boomerang and lost a wrestling match with Ty Lee, she would have called them stark raving mad. But here she was, cast out and pregnant and nothing to offer anyone but shame and a tarnished reputation yet still he had embraced her and her child to be. To think that she had friends like this? She loved him dearly for it.

Carefully she placed her betrothal necklace on the nightstand together with a dagger. The other dagger she placed under the pillow as she silently crawled into Sokka's bed and curled up against him. It was not proper for them to share a bed or even the same living quarter yet but she really didn't care for the rules of society at the moment.

"You couldn't sleep?" Sokka asked softly as he embraced her, still half asleep.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." Mai said softly. "I can go back to my bed so you can sleep if you wish?" Mai asked softly yet she didn't make any move to let go of him.

"No, please stay, you are so warm." Sokka sighed contentedly.

"Sokka, will you come to resent me for…for being forced to marry me?" Mai asked after a little while. She had been obsessing over this the entire night. "Please don't hate me for what I have done." Mai continued softly.

Sokka become fully awake in an instant.

"No, no, of course I will not!" Sokka answered gently. "This was my idea from the beginning and I will not judge you, Mai. You're my friend!" Sokka continued.

"But we are not just friends anymore, Sokka." Mai said in a monotone voice. They were about to be married and that changed everything. Did he understand what this meant for both of them and also to their friends?

"You are in love with Azula, Sokka." Mai stated and she continued in that monotone voice of hers she always used when she concealed her feelings. If Sokka came to resent her she didn't believe she would survive that. "And I am…I have…" Mai continued but her feelings finally broke through. How could she have done this to herself, to her unborn child and to Sokka!

"…and you are still in love with Zuko." Sokka slowly finished her sentence. Yes, Mai was right of course. Sokka knew it, but had not given it much thought really. They were about to continue their lives as a married couple. That tended to change things a bit.

Sokka disentangled himself from Mai's embrace and made himself comfortable lying opposite to Mai. He gently grasped her hands in his as he looked deep into Mai's silver eyes.

"I know things didn't turn out as either of us hoped." Sokka said gently. "Life is sometimes unfair and cruel. But I swear to you, Mai, that I am not regretting to share my life with you and only you." Sokka continued sincerely.

"Let's reach an agreement." Sokka said and smiled as he saw some of the tension flow out of Mai. "That neither you nor I take out our frustration or anger on each other. That whatever comes, it is us against the world." Sokka continued with a warm smile. "Deal?"

Foolish and wonderful Sokka! What had she done to deserve someone like him?

"Yes, we have a deal, Sokka." Mai answered after a little while because her throat had become all thick with emotions. She felt her worry over Sokka fade away…

They fell asleep hand in hand and had a few hours of blissful peace before they were rudely awoken.

"There you are!" A voice said and made Sokka and Mai bolt up in their bed. Light suddenly brightened the bedroom as the window curtains were pushed aside, making it hard to see. "For a moment I thought you had gone ahead with your plan to relocate to the colonies." The same voice continued mercilessly.

"Katara!" Sokka exclaimed in relief or in annoyance, it was hard to tell really. "What are you doing in my bedroom?" Sokka continued as he fell back into his bed.

"And you ask me that?" Katara questioned as she was busy making sure the morning sun rendered sleep unthinkable. Sokka looked at her nonplussed before comprehension dawned on him.

"Mai couldn't sleep because of your snoring." Sokka replied grumpily. What a dumb question anyway. As if he would do anything to Mai and if he tried, Mai would skewer him! She was after all one of the most dangerous people he had ever met. Speaking of which…

"Why did you bring a dagger to bed?" Sokka asked his wife-to-be. "You placed it under the pillow, didn't you?" Sokka continued a bit accusingly. How could he explain away an accidental stabbing in bed?

Mai only raised an eyebrow at him as an answer. Sokka understood the message loud and clear. She would bring weapons to bed. End of discussion. But Sokka was not a master player at the Great Game for nothing.

"All I am saying is that when we have a toddler bouncing around in bed with us, a dagger is perhaps not the safest thing to have around." Sokka said reasonably and with a small smile.

Mai froze as she stood by the bed and looked back at her fiancé. The very thought made her blink. She could never even remember her parents tucking her to bed and certainly not letting her sleep in their bed when she was a child.

"People will talk and you know it!" Katara all but hissed at Sokka as she ignored the conversation between Sokka and Mai. "And I do _not_ snore!" Katara stated hotly.

"You do, you do!" Sokka all but shouted back at his sister as he waved his arms about.

Mai silently left the room as she contemplated Sokka's words. Perhaps she should not bring weapons to bed after the child was born at least? She turned back and smiled a little when Sokka made a sound imitating Katara's supposed snoring. It sounded more like the Avatar's sky bison Appa if Mai was not mistaken.

Well, a life with Sokka wouldn't be boring, that was a given, Mai thought as she gently closed the door on the bickering siblings.

§§

Lunch was a frigid affair. Ty Lee and Katara tried their best to have a conversation going but it made no difference and they soon fell into an awkward silence altogether. There were a lot of glares going on around the table, lot of resentment…

Azula and Zuko ate in cold silence, Azula refusing to grace the newly betrothed couple with even a glance in their direction. Zuko at least looked at his former girlfriend and her betrothed but the glances he gave Mai were filled with pain and the glares he gave Sokka were heated indeed. Mai was even more distant as usual and didn't respond to any of Ty Lee's attempts to start up a conversation.

Sokka was silent as well. Seeing Azula was not easy. She looked as she always did, perfect. She ate her food carefully and with an elegance that only high nobility and royalty ever could manage. Sokka noticed details that he usually overlooked. The way she placed her chop sticks after taking a small bite or the way she used her napkin was enchanting. Azula was in a strange way as distant and unobtainable as she had been when he first arrived at the Royal Palace. He had been curious about the enigmatic princess and had tried his best to close that distance, to get to know her and see the real Azula. The price had been high, it had cost him his heart.

Now she was as far away as she had been back then. And there was nothing he could do to close that distance once more because that would be wrong to Azula, wrong to himself and, most importantly, wrong to Mai, his wife-to-be. Sokka glanced at his betrothed, he would do right by her. It was them against the world and he would not come to resent her for forcing him away from Azula. He would not take out his frustration on Mai and definitely not on Azula so there was only one logical choice left he could vent his frustration on…

"Zuko…" Sokka said in a low, ominous voice and making nearly everyone look at him, everyone but Azula that is, but it was clear she listened to what was about to go down. Zuko and Sokka glared at each other with a vengeance.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko." Sokka said softly, his eyes a cold winter storm. Zuko met Sokka's glare with one of his own and raised his good eyebrow questioningly as a response.

"I have not properly thanked you for saving my sister's life." Sokka continued in the same tense tone of voice. Ty Lee had clasped her hands and was looking at Sokka and Zuko worriedly. "I am most grateful for your _honourable_ and _selfless_ action that day, Prince Zuko. A pity that you lost your course after that. Did you injure your head, perhaps?" Sokka asked snidely and felt fury surge through his body and soul.

The two young men glared at each other, but before Zuko had the chance to answer they were interrupted.

"Prince Zuko, I have been looking for you." Princess Ursa said pleasantly as she entered the room and with a kind smile regarded the young people gathered around the table. Then she saw Mai and her smile slipped.

"What are you doing here?" The words were fast and harsh. Ursa's eyes glittered with supressed fury!

Sokka managed to tear his eyes away from the prince to answer Ursa. Everyone's attention was now firmly centered on Ursa. Mai only smiled defiantly at the woman that had destroyed her family and nearly ruined her the day before. But before Sokka could gather his wits and answer Ursa someone else did it.

"Why, mother." Azula said with her trademark smirk. "Has old age made you forgetful, surely you remember the Lady Mai, daughter to Lord Tian and Lady Giya?" Azula asked mockingly.

Ursa managed to tear her eyes away from the wretched Mai to give her daughter a hard stare. She should know better than to be disrespectful to her mother. But Azula was not discouraged and gave her mother a derisive look.

"Lady Mai arrived at the Royal Palace last night to be betrothed to…Lord Ember." Azula said and the slight pause she inserted made Ursa go all white before realizing that it was not Zuko Mai was betrothed to.

"I am surprised that Zuzu here didn't tell you, he was lurking in the shadows after all." Azula continued with an air of pretend innocence. "But alas, that is Zuzu for you, not understanding that such a titbit could be important to his cause. Oh, well, what can you do when it is Zuzu that you have placed all your hopes with?" Azula asked with a theatrical sigh.

The news that Zuko had been watching the betrothal ceremony was news to them all, but nobody showed any surprise as Azula confronted her mother. Ursa's eyes glittered dangerously as she glared at her daughter.

With a final heated glare at the young people Ursa commanded; "Zuko, come!" And then she swept out of the room. Zuko left after his mother without looking back, anger palpable in his every step.

Sokka shared a fierce but pleased smirk with Azula before they realized what they were doing. Sokka sighed and stood up as Azula looked away from him.

"Katara and I will meet up with the Avatar and our father since they will leave the Fire Nation today." Sokka said to the room in general. As Katara stood and walked toward the door, Mai softly told Sokka that she would come along shortly. Sokka gave Mai a worried look but complied without questioning her, she had her own fight to deal with.

Mai looked straight at Azula and didn't flinch away from the unyielding glare that the princess gave her in return.

"Azula, I am…" Mai started to say but was interrupted by the princess.

"Spare me your excuses, Mai." Azula said coldly and regarded Mai for a long moment. Ty Lee was once more clasping her hands in front of her and looking worriedly from Azula to Mai.

"I never expected this from you." Azula said in a normal voice as she regarded at Mai. "The thing I don't understand is why? Why would you do it?" Azula asked softly. "You knew the consequences of an unwanted pregnancy." The princess finished as she stood up.

Mai followed Azula's example and also stood up. "I guess you don't know people as well as you think you do." Mai answered evenly. "I miscalculated; I loved Zuko more than I feared the consequences." Mai explained in a steady voice.

"Yes, you miscalculated!" Azula snapped at Mai. "You should have feared the consequences more!" Azula continued and took a step toward Mai making Ty Lee jump to her feet in alarm.

Azula and Mai stood there looking at each other for a long time. Azula glared furiously but Mai looked back calmly and unafraid.

"Your choices have not only devastated yourself." Azula said finally. "You also brought ruin and sorrow to your family and friends." Azula stated in a cold voice.

Azula's words hurt Mai to her very core because they were very true indeed. By giving in to her feelings she had now not only shamed herself, she had also hurt her friends very much indeed. Mai could only hang her head in shame and sorrow.

"I am sorry." Mai said simply and honestly.

Azula gave Mai a final glare and started to walk past her. But she stopped when she had moved past Mai. Neither Mai nor Ty Lee could see the fierce grimace that flashed over Azula's face. Azula stood silently like that for quite some time.

"Sokka is a good man, Mai. Cherish him with everything you have." Azula said with a low voice and with that she left her friends.

A single tear fell from Mai's silver eyes.

§§

Azula had gone back to her quarters to change attire since she would soon train with grandfather. She regarded her own mirror image without really seeing it. For once, she didn't look forward to her training. Grandfather had given his blessing to Sokka's and Mai's betrothal for political purposes. Sokka had done it out of loyalty for Mai, that Azula was absolutely sure of, but Azulon had given his blessing because he now had Tian in his grasp.

Her mother's coup against Tian had strengthened both Ursa's and the Fire Lord's faction. Her father was still as powerful as before but Ursa had surpassed him now. Ursa had cornered Ozai, he needed to regain the initiative and cripple Ursa.

But for once Azula didn't care. Because what she had told Mai earlier was true, the actions of Mai and Zuko had brought ruin and sorrow to other lives than theirs. Azula herself was one of them who had her entire world turned upside down. Her wretched brother had stabbed her in the back, Sokka and Mai leaving her to be married and Ty Lee choosing them over her…

Azula glared at the mirror and hated what it showed. Her utterly alone, unloved and unwanted. She had no one anymore.

"I don't need anyone!" Azula snarled at the emptiness behind her own mirror image. "I will be the greatest Fire Lord the Fire Nation will ever have and I don't need So…anyone."

Still, she couldn't hate Sokka for what he had done. She had tried, oh how she had tried to hate him, but she just couldn't do it. And not Mai, either. Foolish as Mai had been, Azula couldn't hate her since the princess knew how hard it was to withstand love. Nigh impossible.

She would take out her fury on her mother and brother, her mother especially. Azula had always craved for her mother's approval and love. She had always envied the relationship Zuko had with Ursa but all that ended yesterday. Yes, she would make sure Ursa was brought down and forced into exile!

Azula composed herself and left for her training session with the Fire Lord.

Alone.

§§

Sokka, Mai, his sister and Ty Lee rode a carriage that Sokka had ordered from the stables. He was quite comfortable with ordering servants and guards about by now. You could get used to about everything if you did it long enough, Sokka mused.

"Look!" Ty Lee said with a smile and pointed at a large white creature flying away high above. Avatar Aang was on his way, it seemed. Sokka and Katara had met up with him a little while ago. He would travel to Omashu to meet up with King Bumi in the hopes that they could stop a war before it even started. Their father would travel to Ba Sing Se with the same purpose. Whatever happened, it seemed that the world kept spinning.

Hakoda stood on the docks overlooking both the last preparations to refit his ship, the Snowflake, for the unexpected journey to Ba Sing Se and making sure his crew got back in sailing condition. Bato had just come back from the city bailiff where he had fetched four crew members that had gotten into a fight and had to sleep off their drunkenness from the day before. They looked worse for wear but Hakoda didn't mind it too much since he knew that the men they had been brawling with looked even worse.

"That's enough, Lautak." Hakoda grunted at a sailor who said his farewell to his lady friend a little too expressively a little bit offside, much to the amusement of the rest of the crew. The lad reddened and with a last kiss and some whispered words that he would be back, Lautak ran over the plank to his hooting mates, and leaving the girl crying behind him on the dock.

"Go easy on them, Hakoda." Bato said with a slight but content smile. "Several of the lads have found themselves a sweetheart here." Bato continued his smile now broader.

"Yes, so I have come to understand." Hakoda replied and gave his best friend a sarcastic look. Bato blushed under Hakoda's pointed look and his smile became a bit guilty. Bato himself had found himself a widowed lady that he had gotten quite enamoured with. It seemed that the Water Tribe was quite popular in the Fire Nation these days. Who would have thought?

When his children arrived with their friends all thoughts about Bato's romantic escapades were all but forgotten. Sokka had had no time to visit the Snowflake and he had a huge grin plastered on his face as he waved and exchanged greetings with various men that were on the deck. Yet it was clear that Sokka had grown as a person as he walked beside his betrothed. He walked with confidence and even if his clothes today were bluer than he usually wore, he was a lord of the realm and the men felt it. They deferred to him and some even bowed their heads to him.

Yes, Sokka would be alright, that was a given as he walked beside his beautiful bride-to-be. Hakoda was very confident about that.

"Father, we didn't want to miss your departure." Katara said with a smile as she embraced him. Katara would stay in the Fire Nation until Hakoda could pick her up on his way home from Ba Sing Se.

"Bato, this is the Lady Mai, my future daughter-in-law." Hakoda made the presentations. "Lady Mai, this is Bato, my first mate and also a dear friend to the family." Hakoda continued.

The conversation was drowned in cheers as the crew had stopped working and applauded Ty Lee who had practically flown to the top of the main mast of Snowflake.

After that it took some time before the preparations for departure were set in motion once more.

"Be careful and keep your wits about you, son." Hakoda said to Sokka when they were about to depart. "You make your old man proud, Sokka." Hakoda continued and embraced Sokka fiercely. Sokka mumbled an answer and Hakoda turned to his daughter.

"Katara, be careful and listen to your brother, they are utterly ruthless here." Hakoda warned Katara, she was still his little daughter. "I'll be back in a couple of months to pick you up." he continued.

"I will, don't worry, dad." Katara answered with a smile. "And I will make sure Sokka won't end up in any trouble." Katara continued with a small smirk directed at Sokka. Hakoda could only smile as he hugged his beautiful daughter. His children were all grown up and capable, he had to take that to his heart.

"Mai, know this, whatever happens, you are part of our family now." Hakoda said gently to his soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "And I am very glad that you are part of my family." Hakoda continued and was rewarded with a beautiful smile from the young woman.

Then he was tackled into a hug by Ty Lee. "Goodbye to you too, young miss." Hakoda said with a smile.

The friends stood on the docks until Snowflake had exited the busy harbour.

§§

Azula danced with fire and lightning. The Fire Lord had been determined in what he wanted Azula to bend today. For the first time since they had begun training Azula practiced in the Agni Kai arena in the basement of the Palace. She fought against several firebenders, nine to be exact and they were good. Really, really good - but Azula's training with the Fire Lord had made her stronger, faster and far more adept to overcome and vanquish her opponents.

Azula propelled herself over two of her opponents and landed between them and another firebender, a woman in her middle years. By placing herself in their midst Azula forced them to be very precise in their attacks, so they didn't hurt each other. She had only a couple of moments before they could regroup, so she attacked with ruthless efficiency. Blue fire collided with red obscuring sight and thus she used her ability to feel the emanation of fire guide her. She used the same trick Sokka had used so long ago to take out Mai on their date. The thought was fleeting but it hurt nonetheless.

Her opponent's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Azula coming out of a fire cloud as if she was a fire spirit herself. In close combat Azula was far stronger than any of her opponents. Azulon himself had stated that he had never seen someone so competent in close combat. Perhaps it came from training with Ty Lee all these years? It didn't matter; Azula punched and kicked at the firebender without using her blue fire at all.

She felt the other two opponents running to aid their comrade and she knew that two other enemies were closing in on her, but it didn't matter. Every step, every blow and every block brought her closer to victory. Her opponent stepped back and jabbed several fast fire blasts against Azula. But Azula had already jumped and with stunning ease pushed her enemy out of balance and thus redirecting some of those blasts against her own ally. The realization of what she had done made her falter and that sealed her fate. Azula landed and with a swift but powerful blow the woman was out cold.

Without hesitation Azula kicked a firearc against her opponents that came charging in from behind. One of them managed to dodge the firewall that came rolling down on them. The one that had been forced to dodge his own ally's fire blast was not so lucky. Unbalanced from the beginning he took the firewall head on and crashed into a pillar where he stayed, outmatched and outwitted.

His companion did not stand a chance since Azula had expected where he would land. She attacked without hesitation and mercy. He survived the onslaught for a couple of seconds before being taken out.

When the two remaining opponents finally arrived, Azula was nowhere to be found.

"Where did she go?" The taller one shouted to his companion as he frantically searched among the huge columns.

"How would I know, I arrived just after you did." His companion answered a bit testily.

"She is above…" The taller of them managed to shout before blue fire took him in the chest and rendered him unconscious. Azula let herself fall right down on the remaining enemy as she conjured the fire that took out the taller one.

With a crash the remaining firebender fell to the ground. He managed to twist and the last thing he saw before losing his consciousness was a smirking woman with cruel golden eyes and a fist surrounded by blue fire.

"Very impressive, Princess Azula." Fire Lord Azulon said as he strode forward out from the shadows of the immense hall. He had quite the retinue, eight Fire Sages to be precise.

"Thank you, my Lord." Azula smirked, her bending today had been perfect after all. "It would have been swifter if I could have used my full potential, of course." Azula continued, it was the simple truth. But killing their subjects was frowned upon, to say the least.

"I believe that would be the case, my granddaughter." Azulon said and smiled a very pleased smile but then he became very formal.

"Princess Azula, you will retire to the throne room." Azulon commanded, his eyes suddenly stern. "You are dismissed." Azulon continued and Azula could only make a formal bow and withdraw.

Azula entered the throne room and walked down to where supplicants were supposed to present themselves. The vast chamber was dimly lit as always and it all but exuded power and intimidation but that was nothing that affected her. She was Princess Azula and nothing could affect her.

Then something did. Sokka walked out from the door at the back of the dais and placed himself at his usual spot. She had refused to acknowledge him during lunch today but now it was impossible not to. He looked unattainable sitting on the throne dais. His was looking at her with those blue eyes of his. The man she loved. Suddenly he smiled at her. It was the smile he only gave her and her alone, a smile that held all his love. It took all her willpower to sit still, how could he affect her so strongly?

"Princess Azula." Sokka greeted the princess that stood beneath the dais in a strange voice.

"Lord Ember." Azula replied and thanked the spirits that he had stopped smiling at least.

They continued to look at each other so that they failed to notice that the Fire Sages had entered the throne room and placed themselves at either side of Azula facing her. Azula noticed when Azulon finally entered from the door behind the dais and the fire-curtain came to life. Everyone bowed deeply of course.

"Princess Azula." The Fire Lord said in a formal voice. "Not since I've been declared a master myself has there been a firebender with your talents. It is good to know that fire runs strong in our blood." Azulon continued in the same tone of voice.

Azula sat emotionless as Azulon talked and ignored Sokka altogether. Concentrate Azula!

The Fire Lord paused and regarded his granddaughter for a little while and his eyes softened as he did so. She had come a long way since they started to train together.

"There is nothing more that I can teach you, Princess Azula." Azulon stated slowly. "As a master firebender I proclaim you a master in your own right." Azulon continued and looked over to the leader of the Fire Sages.

"So do I, my Lord." The Fire Sage proclaimed. He was echoed by the remaining Fire Sages. When the last Fire Sage proclaimed Azula a master firebender everyone bowed to her in recognition of her elevation, even the Fire Lord himself.

Azula felt pure joy cascade through her body and soul! She was a recognized master in her own right and it was the Fire Lord himself that had proclaimed her! She shared a smile with Sokka and for a fleeting moment she forgot all about forced betrothals, factions and the Great Game. He was the only one she really wanted to share this moment with.

Then the moment was over.

§§

Sokka gazed sadly toward Azula when she left the throne room. This situation would be hard, very hard to indeed handle. With force of will, Sokka managed to push thoughts of Azula out of his head as Mai entered the throne room and walked down the aisle toward the throne dais. She made a perfect bow to the Fire Lord and placed herself on the right side of the aisle. Sokka gave her an encouraging smile since he knew how hard this would be for her. Mai let her eyes linger on her betrothed for a short moment before she became the perfect noblewoman as she sat waiting for the other supplicants. Sokka could feel anger build in his body as he waited. Of all despicable things someone could do, what they had done was, in Sokka's mind, unforgivable.

Lord Tian and Lady Giya entered and made their way down toward the throne dais. They looked older and haggard as if they hadn't slept for days. Well, for someone who had lost everything they held dear they looked miserable enough, but for someone who had thrown out their daughter to live on the streets, they definitely looked very good indeed.

They noticed their daughter and blinked at her but other than that made no outward sign that Mai was their daughter or that anything was amiss. Mai did not even glance at her parents; her self-control was very impressive indeed.

"Alliances." Azulon said evenly after Tian and Giya had made their bows. Azulon's steady gaze was hard enough, but the blue-eyed glare they received from Lord Ember was disconcerting.

"It is time for the Fire Nation to gain friends and allies among the other nations in the world." Azulon stated and gave Tian and Giya a stern look. "We are a mighty nation but much of our wealth comes from trade with our neighbours and the peace that has prevailed for nearly a century has made us prosperous beyond imagination." Azulon continued.

"What are your thoughts on this matter, my Lord Tian?" Sokka asked mildly. Tian gave Sokka a wary look, the mild voice clashed with the fierce stare the young lord gave him.

"My Lord, I have always supported a moderate and cautious policy." Lord Tian answered a bit hesitantly. All of this the Fire Lord already knew so what was the purpose of this questioning?

"A nation such as ours needs to defend our interests abroad. With military means if necessary, but military campaigns for the sole sake of conquest I never have supported." Tian continued and glanced uneasily between the Fire Lord and his young foreign advisor.

How much influence did this Lord Ember have over the aging Fire Lord? Tian knew that Lord Ember had been instrumental in saving him from utter destruction by his enemies Ursa and Ozai, but it seemed that this young spitfire of a lord really didn't like Tian one bit.

"Good, good…" The Fire Lord murmured in response to Tian's statement. Making the lord breathe a little easier at least. "You will receive your new assignment from Lord Ember, my Lord Tian." Azulon stated and rose and started to leave the throne room.

Everyone bowed low to their liege lord as he walked away. As a servant opened the door the Fire Lord turned and graced Lord Tian with a cold smile.

"Congratulations are in order I believe." Azulon said with dry humour as he gave Lord Tian a hard stare indeed. "_Lady_ Mai's betrothal to Lord Ember is most…fortunate."

With that statement the door closed on the Fire Lord and a white-faced Tian stared at the glaring young man that sat looking down on him. Giya swayed a little beside her husband. Mai sat motionless and appeared unconcerned by what was playing out before her.

"Lord Tian, you will immediately travel to the city of Omashu and become our ambassador to King Bumi." Sokka said in a formal tone of voice. "You are to make sure the Fire Nation and King Bumi come to a mutual understanding and lay the foundation for a future alliance between our two great nations."

"You shall not fail in this mission, Lord Tian." Sokka said with a low voice and dismissed them with a sharp gesture of superiority.

Lord Tian and Lady Giya could only bow and leave the throne room with stricken expressions. The Fire Lord's statement that their daughter was still Lady Mai meant that he had revoked their decision to disown her. Tian was now a direct subject to the Fire Lord and if he failed Azulon he could be deposed himself and then Mai and thus Lord Ember would become the leader of their noble house. They were caught in a vice that they could not get out of.

When his future in-laws left the throne room Sokka moved over to Mai and sat down beside her.

"It will not come to that and whatever happens they are still family." Sokka said simply. He didn't like what he had been forced to do but it was part of the deal he had made with Azulon to save Mai.

Mai sighed and leant her head on Sokka's shoulder. He had come a long way since he had arrived to the Fire Nation. To think he had become so used to manipulation and forcing people to do his bidding? Was he even the same person anymore? Was it all worth it?

Sokka sat quietly as he contemplated thoughts about a war that ravaged his home at the South Pole and even the slow life on Ember Island; his answer was yes. It was worth it.

§§

Ursa glanced over at her dinner companion. He was rather attractive if you liked overbearing personalities that is. Perhaps it was the wine but his sideburns were quite magnificent. Ursa let the wine swirl in her silver goblet as she regarded her guest.

"I am most pleased that you invited me to dine with you, Princess Ursa." Zhao said and gave her a smirk that said more than a thousand words.

"No, Admiral Zhao." Ursa said demurely. "To dine alone with the most admired man in the realm is something that I have dreamed of doing for quite some time. You must forgive me my weakness, Admiral." Ursa continued in a soft voice. Zhao actually preened when he heard her compliments. Could anyone be fuller of himself than Zhao? Well, yes. Ozai was but just by a hair. Both men had so much wind in them their farts could probably be heard over the entire Caldera!

"Why, Princess Ursa, do I amuse you so?" Zhao asked when he perceived her smile. You had no idea, Zhao, not a clue in the world!

"Oh, Zhao." Ursa sighed and made a small gesture with her goblet. "I never could believe that this week could become any better. But then you sent over your invitation and here I am, drinking an excellent wine and having a truly great time with an old friend." Ursa continued and could not help but laugh a little as she saw Zhao's smirk broaden to a grin. This was too easy!

Oh, yes, she would enjoy this to the fullest. There was nothing better than to bring down a man like Zhao. Ursa nearly giggled with excitement, this was what she lived for!

When the tea was finished Zhao prepared to leave. Ursa had dismissed the servants a long time ago and all her senses were elevated, despite the intoxication by the wine.

"It has been a real pleasure, my Princess." Zhao drawled gallantly and bowed, his eyes glittering and the smirk playing over his lips.

Ursa took a step forward and kissed the man. When they broke of he looked at her with a slightly stunned expression. Ursa then slapped him hard and before the man could react she pressed herself on to him and kissed him passionately. Zhao did not stand a chance.

Zhao reacted by lifting her up and started to make his way over to the bedroom with her. She urged him on by slapping him a couple of more times. Zhao made a bellow as they crashed into the dinner table and overturned it and then smashed the large mirror as they staggered toward the bedroom. They left quite the destruction behind them as she urged him on.

Finally they entered her bedroom and they all but clawed away each other's clothes as they fell into bed together.

Yes, she would enjoy this very much indeed. Tomorrow Zhao would be all hers, body and soul!

§§

Author's notes:

Ursa! I must say that I enjoy her wickedness. The way she manipulates her way ever forward is fun and rewarding to write!:)

Lord Tian and his wife have a really bad week. Not that they don't deserve it. Karma my friends, karma!

It seems that Hakoda have the same unfortunate talent for naming things as Sokka…

I would like to recommend BlueLion's collection of first rate fanfictions. Check it out, you are bound to find something you like. Predominantly, finished stories, too. You can find it at: community/BlueLions_collection_of_first_level_fanfics/54495/99/0/1/


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Azula watched as Admiral Zhao presented his arguments to her father. He had some valid points, Azula grudgingly admitted to herself, but she would rather be forced to spend time with Ursa than concede that out loud. It was as galling as always to be in the same room as Zhao and even more so that she was in the undesirable position of agreeing with the fool! She had not forgotten nor forgiven Zhao's attempt at blackmail when he forced her compliance to betroth the even more foolish Chan, his nephew.

Azula couldn't make a move against Zhao just yet. With Ursa's star rising and gaining more and more prestige and influence it would be political suicide to squash Zhao like the cockroach he was… Never mind how much she longed to challenge the man to an Agni Kai and kill him!

But there was something strange about Zhao these days. He no longer seemed all that concerned or even angry about Ursa's schemes in the Great Game. It was very unlike how he had reacted just a couple of days before. As Sokka used to say, something fishy was going on with him. Now what could it be?

Her father paced the room like a caged animal. When it became apparent that Ursa had more Fire Sages in favour of Zuko as heir than supporting Ozai's own claim for the throne, his reaction had been…spectacular, to say the least. She could now see why grandfather disliked Ozai so much; her father could not back up his force of will with the flexible mind-set that a ruler was in dire need of.

Azula went rigid in sudden shock! She had never believed her father unworthy of anything before! Where had this thought even come from? Had her grandfather and Sokka influenced her to that extent that she now even questioned her own father? No, they were wrong! It was she that was weak and foolish as she had let herself become influenced by weakness. Azula was brought back out of her thoughts when Zhao brought up Sokka in the conversation.

"…yes, the foreign upstart has proven himself to be far more capable than anticipated." Zhao said with his usual arrogant sneer. "But his power is firmly linked to that of Azulon's. When the Fire Lord is no more, this Lord Ember will no longer have any influence over the Fire Nation."

The comment made Azula roll her eyes and Ozai directed a sneer at the Admiral.

"The snow savage has been declared Lord of Ember Island and he is now to marry Tian's daughter." Ozai replied while glaring at Zhao. "He is becoming a major player in his own right and we will treat him accordingly."

Azula knew what was about to come. For her father, it was the only acceptable outcome. She felt as if ice was slowly spreading through her veins.

"That filthy savage has to die." Ozai commanded with a contemptuous sneer. "We need to eradicate that particular tarnish on our Nation's honour." Ozai continued with a final gesture.

It was decided, Sokka would die.

"As you command, my Prince." Zhao answered with a pleased smirk. Then his expression became malicious. "It has come to my attention that Princess Azula is quite close to the savage and his betrothed, perhaps it would be the wisest course of action that the princess is given this assignment?" Zhao continued and the evil glee he directed toward Azula made her nearly kill the man then and there!

The pure hate that Azula directed toward the Admiral made his grin melt away and eye the princess warily. He was confident that he could defeat her if and when they would test their skills in bending against each other. Zhao was sure the princess was coddled by Azulon and that the declaration of her becoming a master was just a political appointment. Still, sometimes the young woman was just terrifying…

"That suggestion has its merits." Ozai mused and gave his daughter a piercing look. "Your failure to find out anything of importance when training with my father was…disappointing to say the least." Ozai continued and Azula made an effort to meet her father's eyes without letting her emotions shine through.

"Yes, Zhao is right." Ozai stated and turned away from them to stare out the large window. "You will kill the savage, Azula. That will be the penance for your failure." Ozai commanded with a smirk.

"As you command, father, so it shall be done." Azula answered and bowed deeply.

When it was decided Ozai forgot about the water savage and continued to more important issues.

"My dear wife believes she has gained the upper hand with her little stunt with Tian." Ozai continued and smiled evilly as he relished the thought of when he would lock her up in a damp cell for good. "The day of the Black Sun is soon upon us and we need to prepare!" Ozai stated as he turned back toward his two underlings.

He would become the greatest Fire Lord that had ever existed and he would conquer the world! It was his destiny after all!

§§

Sokka carefully placed a tile on the Pai Sho board in front of him. The Fire Lord had seen through two of his traps and nearly managed to trap Sokka in turn. It was a very entertaining game indeed but as he glanced at his friend and mentor, Sokka could see that the old man was worried. And not about the Pai Sho game.

Well, that was not really surprising. Every day the Great Game became more dangerous and the stakes ever higher. The fall of Lord Tian only made things worse. Whispers and rumours that had reached Sokka spoke a tale of Ozai maiming or killing a close ally when he understood that Ursa's faction had become stronger than his. Unfortunately, it had not been Zhao that had been the victim of Ozai's ire. Sokka had seen him shortly before and the wretched man was hale and sound, not even his sideburns were singed, for crying out loud!

"Is something amiss, my Lord?" Sokka asked his liege lord. It could be quite a lot at any rate.

Azulon looked up from the Pai Sho board to regard his young friend and close ally. Had he written the young man's death sentence by appointing him a lord of the realm and advisor? The young man that sat before him today was far more mature than the youth that had broken into this very room what felt like a lifetime ago.

"Our Eyes and Ears didn't receive any information at all about the plot that Ursa hatched against Tian." Azulon explained slowly. "We were caught unprepared and we were utterly unaware of what was really happening a long time after our enemies did. That is a very dangerous situation to be in." Azulon explained softly as he put down a tile on the board.

Sokka frowned at the Pai Sho board. The Fire Lord's latest tile, gently forcing Sokka to commit to a failing strategy was a very good move. Should he pretend to not see his opponent's aim or should he just give up the pretence and go for an alternative strategy? Secrets hidden behind secrets…

Yes, the Fire Lord was right about recent events. Neither Azulon nor Sokka had seen it coming and none of all of their informants, their so called Eyes and Ears had either. In many ways, the political machinations of the Great Game were very much like a Pai Sho game between two masters, only far more complex and the outcome deadly.

"When the winter storm is upon you, the only thing you can do is to brace down and trust that your preparations will see you through to the other side." Sokka answered his liege lord and decided to keep up the pretence as he placed his next pile.

"Ursa's actions have forced Ozai's hand." Sokka stated as he contemplated the Fire Lord's next move. "He will soon make a move to regain the initiative. The question is whether he will strike against Ursa or against us." Sokka continued. Both men gave shared a grim look.

They continued playing in silence for a while as they considered the immediate future. It did look rather bleak, to tell the truth.

"It is as I have come to fear, the ability to influence future events are beyond our control." Azulon stated softly.

"What can we do, my Lord?" Sokka asked and some of his frustration shone through. He refused to give up hope now, there was so much to lose.

The old Fire Lord smiled at his young friend and took heart from his fiery spirit. No, he would not give up hope either. His legacy would not be one of war, strife and destruction!

"We will stay vigilant and we will respond firmly and decisively when the need arises." Azulon answered firmly. "We will overcome everything they can throw at us, I am sure of it!" The old man continued. Sokka gave him a fierce smile in return, neither of them had any intention to go down without a fight.

§§

Azula was unaware where her feet took her; she just swept through the vast hallways and corridors of the Royal Palace. Her father had commanded her to end Sokka's life. In doing so he had practically ended her life as well, he just didn't know that he had and if he did – would he care?

Again, she was questioning her father! The only one that had ever cared for her! He knew what was best for the Fire Nation and for her, she knew this to be true. Yet, why did Sokka need to die? The only one that had ever loved her and seen her for what she was.

Azula arrived at the dimly lit cavernous Agni Kai chamber deep in the Palace. It was dark and brooding as always yet it was here she always ended up when in distress. The last time had been when she had found out that she was in love with Sokka… Well, no blue-eyed man would come down and convince her to go on a date with her this time around. It was a bitter thought.

Suddenly there where blasts of fire further down the chamber, it seemed someone was bending in here already. Curiosity made her go further down among the large columns.

It was Zuko. Anger, annoyance and dark humour warred within Azula as she observed her brother bend. He had potential as a bender, she had to give him that but he didn't have her prowess, her power or her agility. Her brother, the one that had caused this mess they were in to begin with. How easy it would be if she was an only child. It was a dark thought.

Then Zuko made a beginner mistake when he executed a move, he tried to correct his mistakes but lost his balance and had to stop the entire kata. Azula couldn't help but laugh as she saw her brother bungling a simple kata.

A startled Zuko twisted around to find his sister slowly emerging from the shadows. Azula leant against a column and regarded him with those cruel eyes of hers. Her movements self-assured and regal as always, he _hated_ that everything always came so easy to her.

"Why are you spying on me and how long have you been here?" Zuko snapped at his sister.

"Oh, please." Azula replied while rolling her eyes. "What could I possibly gain from spying on you, Zuzu?" Azula asked and immediately answered her own question;

"Mediocrity!" Azula said with a smirk and glittering eyes. "As a master bender I am obligated to give you advice on your firebending, dear brother." Azula continued while contemplating her nails.

"Spare me your condescending thoughts!" Zuko all but shouted at her, but Azula ignored Zuko and continued without hesitation;

"You stance is too rigid, your movements too slow and cumbersome and you don't allow your inner chi to flow freely from your centre to your limbs." Azula said and smirked at him. The smile said it all, he had much to learn before he could be considered a challenge to Azula.

"Cut it out, Azula!" Zuko growled back. "Because you are so perfect all the time with an impeccable life. Yet it must pain you that I am so much closer to the throne than you by now!" Zuko continued and flung the only thing he knew would hurt his sister at her.

Azula straightened up and met her brother stare for stare. His words hurt her because they were true and she _hated_ being bested by her inept brother.

"Yes, we both know that stabbing Tian in the back was your brilliant idea, Zuzu." Azula said sarcastically after a moment. "And however much supposed pain your elevation causes me, what about you? How much pain and grievance has this caused you, little brother?" Azula continued and her smirk deepened as her barbs struck a nerve or two.

Zuko could only snarl in response, his scar making him a sight to behold.

"You know nothing of what I feel!" Zuko cried at his sister. "How could you? You are not capable of any feelings besides spite and hatred!" Zuko continued viciously.

"Oh, is that so?" Azula answered coldly and slowly stalked toward her brother as she spoke. "Let me see if I know what you feel! Ursa's decision to sacrifice Mai for you to become the next Fire Lord is a choice you regret deeply and would do anything to undo. You are very conflicted between your feelings of loyalty toward your mother who has cared for you and been your only ally since you could remember and your love and loyalty for Mai." Azula sneered as she spoke the hard truth. She knew Zuko alright.

Zuko paled as Azula talked and he slowly backed away from her until his back came up against a column. Azula stopped just in front of him and her eyes stabbed at him, he was unable to look away or stop her, the words hurt too much. But Azula was not finished, not nearly so.

"And you are deeply ashamed over Mai's fall from grace because you were the one reason for it and it cost her everything! At every moment you are awake you wonder if it is all worth it. You might become Fire Lord but will you ever forgive yourself for what you have done?" Azula tapped hard at Zuko's chest as she hammered the hard truths at him.

Zuko could not take his eyes away from his sister. Her eyes were ablaze with fury and it felt like she was looming over him, her presence was that strong.

"You have it all, yet you have lost everything!" Azula finished and for a long moment the siblings looked at each other.

Zuko stared at Azula as if she was a malicious spirit from the underworld come to claim his soul. Her words described his feelings perfectly. She put words on his feelings far better than he ever had!

Without a word Zuko stepped away from his sister and walked out of the Agni Kai chamber.

Azula stood staring at nothing long after the sounds of Zuko's footsteps had faded away. Yes, she knew her brother and all what she had said was dead right about his feelings of what had happened lately. She needed to lash out at someone, make someone else feel the pain so her own agony would lessen. It didn't, unfortunately.

And it didn't because what she had told Zuko could as easily be applied on her, her love and loyalty for Sokka or her loyalty and affection to her father. The only difference between her and Zuko was that she could see it all coming and what it would do to her. If she killed Sokka she would regret it for the rest of her life. But if she didn't she would betray her father and his trust in her.

With a snarl of sudden fury Azula bended fire and lightning that made the Palace tremble in its foundations.

§§

Sokka, Mai and Katara had had a nice couple of hours of free time in the afternoon. Sokka had managed to skive off some of his meetings with various officials and spent some time with his family. Wong fussed around them and the open windows let warm air and pleasant sounds from the garden into his quarters.

Katara was reading a book, comfortably sprawled on the sofa and gently playing with one of her hair loops. Sokka sat by the table and made some calculations on the blueprint for the underwater ship that he had gotten back from the Mechanist. It seemed he wanted Sokka's opinion on a pressure issue. Mai was sharpening her very impressive arsenal, the sound of Mai's whetstone on the naked blade was rather soothing actually. All in all a very pleasant afternoon for them all, it had been a while since they had one of those for a long time.

A soft knock on the door made Katara look up but before Wong had the chance to open it Ty Lee cartwheeled herself in. She happily swept through the room and gave everyone a hug, even Wong received one much to his own embarrassment.

"What are you all doing?" Ty Lee chirped happily and somersaulted over the table and plumped down beside Katara.

The three friends that had gotten their peace interrupted gave the acrobat a look but it was nigh impossible to be mad at Ty Lee.

When they had haltingly explained what they were doing, Mai only deigned her friend with a raised eyebrow, Ty Lee loudly complained about how boring they all were and suggested shopping or acrobatics instead.

Sokka gave the bored young woman a look. Something Ty Lee ignored without even the decency to look embarrassed about it. But that was not so strange since it was only Azula that ever managed to keep Ty Lee restrained, well, somewhat at least. And speaking of Azula…

"Are you not supposed to keep Azula company today, Ty Lee?" Sokka asked and peered at her. Ty Lee got all defensive at Sokka's question.

"Azula has been busy with her father, doing political stuff." Ty Lee said and wrinkled her nose at Sokka, letting him know how boring such activities were. "And when she is free she just snaps at me to go away. I have tried to stay at her side, Sokka, but it is really hard. She can be scary, you know, when she wants it, of course." Ty Lee continued and with a small jump hoisted herself up in the ceiling beams.

Sokka gave her a disapproving look. Ty Lee ignored that look too. Perhaps he was doing them wrong?

"Azula needs to know we are still her friends, Ty Lee." Sokka said firmly and put down the blueprints. "You need to try harder!" Sokka said and smacked the table for emphasis.

"I know, I know." Ty Lee responded with a sigh. "You have explained it like ten times already. You must work with some really dense people if you feel the need to repeat yourself this much." Ty Lee continued.

"I believe that would be you, Katara." Mai interjected evenly - making Katara look up at Sokka.

"Are you calling me slow, Sokka?" Katara asked her brother menacing. Sokka gave Katara a confused look, it was Ty Lee that said...Never mind! Sokka missed the wink Katara gave Mai when he once more focused on Ty Lee. Messing with Sokka was a favourite spare time of theirs.

"Well, I can't do it because when she got betrothed to Chan I was angry for weeks!" Sokka explained. "And Mai can't do it for the same reasons and Katara is babysitting Zuko for us. That leaves you, Ty Lee." Sokka continued and winced a little when Ty Lee bent herself in an impossible angle.

"This is totally different, you know." Ty Lee answered happily. "Azula was forced to betroth Chan because of political reasons." Ty Lee continued and once more wrinkled her nose at Sokka, she was cute doing that too. "Your engagement to Mai is totally different; you did it to save Mai from a life in shame and destitution since she got pregnant before being properly wed." Ty Lee said in a carefree voice as she easily swung herself down on the floor.

The comment made Sokka glance toward Mai, she had after all quite a lot of sharp blades right on the table in front of her. Mai only shrugged a little when she saw Sokka's look, she knew that Ty Lee didn't intend to insult. She was just being Ty Lee.

"And what you did was very romantic and sweet!" Ty Lee continued with a happy smile as she all but danced around the room. "Besides, Azula really doesn't want to spend time with me at the moment." Ty Lee stated a somewhat sadly.

Sokka jumped at the slight pause Ty Lee made as she envisioned Azula being all alone. It seemed as if Ty Lee had a pent-up need to speak to anyone about anything! Sokka needed to act quickly here.

"Katara, didn't you meet up with Zuko today?" Sokka asked his sister a bit loudly, giving Mai the opportunity to give him a look. It was an amused look that said quite a lot actually, that she knew what he was up to, that she supported it and that he ought to give Ty Lee a brake, since he usually talked as much. His future marriage was going to be filled with lots of looks and raised eyebrows it seemed.

"Oh, he is sulking, that is what he is doing." Katara stated dismissively and tossed the book she was reading on the table, making Sokka wince a little. It didn't deserve treatment like that; it was a rather interesting book in Sokka's opinion.

"Moping but refusing to speak about anything of importance, really and his awful mother is nearly always nearby." Katara continued, her eyes suddenly becoming sharp enough to pierce stone and her voice cool as ice. "Cooing in his ear, poisoning his thoughts…" Katara finished, her glare so fierce one almost could mistake her for a firebender. Katara really, _really_ didn't like Ursa…

Sokka winced once again. There was worse company than Zuko and Ursa, but Sokka could only name a few people straight up. And it did not help that he also detested that wretched woman! He genuinely liked Zuko, but it was a bit hard right now because of what the man had unwittingly done to Mai.

"I know this is hard, I really do." Sokka said soothingly to both Ty Lee and Katara. "But I fear that if we can't reach them soon they will be lost as friends to us and that would be very sad indeed." Sokka continued and stood as he spoke and walked around the table to stand closer to both the acrobat and his sister. "They have no one at the moment and it is important that we are there for them, even if they don't know they want or that they need it."

They all looked at him when he finished his little speech for a little while. Then Mai rose and walked over to Sokka and gently embraced him with a small smile. Sokka was pleasantly surprised and moved by Mai's gesture, she seldom was this open with her affections. Someone else was too. Ty Lee jumped in and embraced both of them and asked Katara to join them with a radiant smile. Katara could not help but laugh as she joined her friends in a group hug. It lasted for a rather long time.

When they finally broke it off, Wong asked if he should start serving the afternoon tea. What a good man, he always knew when to interpose with important issues such as food or lanterns.

The four friends sipped their afternoon tea with certain contentment. It had been a while since they all had felt that they were on the right course once more.

"Perhaps if Ty Lee and I tried together to get through to Zuko and Azula, a joint effort as you leader of men call it." Katara said with a smile at her friend. She had payed attention to what she read at least. When Ty Lee thought it was a great idea because if their charges didn't want to spend time with them, Katara and her could just abduct them! It made Sokka nod sagely as he contemplated Katara's suggestion, not that they would succeed in abducting Azula, but the prince was another matter altogether. Wong interrupted his thoughts when he presented a small parch of paper that had been delivered by a courier.

Katara and Ty Lee laughed and made up some great and unbelievable plans for how to abduct the royal siblings and how to hold them without getting killed. Katara soon related to Mai and Ty Lee a plan of Sokka's that involved Azula, sleeping powder and bending repellents. It was one of his plans to get rid of the princess when he wanted to befriend Mai and Ty Lee but he had chosen a scavenger hunt instead, perhaps wisely so. Ty Lee laughed heartily and Mai was amused at Katara's little anecdote, she knew indeed how to spin a story.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a teacup crashing to the floor, smashing into thousands of bits and spilling tea all over the place. Sokka's chair also fell backwards but Wong managed to catch it quickly before it also fell on the stone floor.

All mirth disappeared in a heartbeat when they saw the sudden fright that flew over Sokka's face. Fear clawed at their midst as Sokka's face slowly turned into something carved from stone, his eyes transfixed at the small paper in his hands.

"Sokka, what is it?" Katara asked softly and when Sokka didn't react she asked again: "Sokka, you are scaring us, what is it?"

Sokka slowly looked up and regarded his family, for that was what they were, Ty Lee included. This was it, the beginning of the end. Whatever happened, he would make sure they survived the events that were about to be unleashed.

"Avatar Aang has died."

§§

The Royal Palace was bustling with activity, officers, nobles and officials walked up and down the corridors and hallways as they attended various meetings, both official and more clandestine in nature. The death of an Avatar always heralded a period of chaos, strife and, in worse cases, war over a period of ten to twenty years, more commonly known as the Period of Unbalance or the Chaos Years. Until the new Avatar was found and could restore balance to the world, ambitious men schemed and cautious men despaired. After all, Chin the conqueror managed to rise to domination during the absence of the Avatar and was only defeated by the emerging Avatar Kyoshi later on.

Sokka was starting to get really annoyed. No, there was no need to increase border patrols to stop an invasion from the Earth Kingdom! No, it was a bad idea to toss every foreigner in prison just in case they were spies! Sokka glared at the fool standing beneath him, one more stupid word out of his mouth and Sokka would toss the man in the darkest and dampest prison cell he could find!

"No, Admiral Zhao." Sokka said evenly and tried not to let his irritation shine through as he responded to Zhao's request. Well, more of a demand to tell the truth. "The Crown will not declare an emergency and muster the strategic reserves."

It was in the middle of the night and Sokka sat alone on the dais in the Throne room, the Fire Lord had withdrawn an hour or so earlier to convene with some of his other advisors and leaving Sokka to deal with supplicants like Zhao or worse! There was a large crowd gathered before him, all wanted to be reassured, demand action or something else entirely. All the major players were there, Prince Ozai stood sneering while letting Zhao speak for him since he would not deign to speak with an upstart like Sokka. Princess Ursa with Prince Zuko stood in the front with several of their allies. But most importantly, Azula was there and stood silently with Chan by her side.

"Does the Crown not understand the gravity of the situation?" Zhao asked in a loud and contemptuous voice. It was far, far safer to be disrespectful to Sokka, advisor and close confidant, than to the Fire Lord himself. If Zhao had been this insolent to the regent, his execution would be scheduled the next morning.

"Do I need to remind the _illustrious_ and _wise_ Lord Ember that the Period of Unbalance always induces unforeseen events?" Zhao said loudly. He was putting on a show for all to see. "All of them unpleasant. We need to muster our reserves to be prepared to repel all and any would-be aggressors to our great realm."

The Throne room was better lit than usual, mostly because the Fire Lord was not there and thus the fire curtain was not lit and light was needed from another source. Still, the huge room was not build with light in mind. Sokka gazed out over the crowd; shadows perverted their faces and made them into hollow-eyed monsters that were out for blood. So this was how a war started? Frightened old people with power lashed out against an enemy that only existed in their collective minds and set the world ablaze.

"The Fire Lord has personally reviewed the arrangement of our navy and I must commend you, Admiral Zhao, it is very well set up." Sokka said coldly. It burned his tongue to concede that Zhao had done a good job since he was the admiral responsible for said task. "We will have ample of time to prepare before an enemy ever reaches our homeland."

Then Sokka leaned forward slightly and his eyes glittered dangerously. "The Crown will not jump at shadows and be afraid of smoke of our imagination so I will tell you this, Admiral Zhao." Sokka said with a voice heated enough to light the fire curtain by itself. "Your theatrics and scare tactics will not panic the Crown into a war - so stop this charade and start acting as the officer you are supposed to be and obey your orders!"

Alright, he might have been a tad more irritated than he let on, Sokka thought as he heard the collective gasp of the crowd before him. Zhao reddened and he started to tremble in fury, no one had ever talked to him like that before in an official gathering!

His face contorted in fury, Zhao took some steps toward the throne dais but managed to stop himself before actually attacking Sokka. With a visible effort of will Zhao backed down a step and released the fire that was blazing around his fists.

"I will not rest until you are dead, savage, do you understand me? Dead!" Zhao said with a voice that only carried to Sokka and maybe the first row of nobles. Hate blazed in his eyes. "You are a smudge on our Nation's honour and _will_ be wiped away."

Sokka coldly regarded the furious admiral. A pity that the man hadn't attacked him, then Zhao's fate would have been sealed.

"Yet I am up here and you down there, Zhao." Sokka said with a smirk he had borrowed from Azula. "And so it will remain."

With a gesture Sokka made the Royal Guard to return to their posts. Zhao paled when he realized how close he had come to committing treason and condemn himself to a certain death.

Sokka gazed out over the sudden subdued crowd that shifted uneasily under the weight of his eyes. Silence reigned over the room until the Fire Lord entered after an awkward ten minutes or so. Sokka shared a look with Azula before she bowed with the rest to their liege lord, she was darkly amused over what had just transpired.

"I have received news from the Western Air Temple where Avatar Aang died last night." The Fire Lord told his nobles in a strong voice. He regarded them with cold eyes as if measuring their worth, he lingered a bit at his granddaughter.

"It has been confirmed that there was no foul play at work, Avatar Aang died peacefully in his sleep." The Fire Lord continued and paused a little. "The funeral will be in one week time and the Fire Nation will of course send a delegation to honour the Avatar's passing."

"Lord Ember and Princess Azula will preside over this delegation and they will head there shortly." The Fire Lord continued to speak but Sokka had stopped listening.

He and Azula had to travel together?

§§

Authors Note:

I want to recommend a lovely little story called "**The Last Journey**" by "**Storywriter1id**" and is rated T. It is very short but lovely, very lovely indeed. Hints at untold stories and adventures. Please read it!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Katara stood by the ramp to the huge flying contraption that Sokka's friend the Mechanist had thought up. Sokka said it was all good and safe but Katara was not so sure… Man was not supposed to fly! If that was the case, humankind would have had wings! But her protests were for nothing. The Fire Lord wanted to show off his new weapon for the world and Sokka was just too excited to be flying the wretched thing to listen to her!

Since her brother was the personal envoy of the Fire Lord and representing the Fire Nation, it was decided that Katara would come along as representative of the Southern Water Tribe. Not that she would have it any other way. She and Aang had made a bond even if they had met only recently.

Katara waited patiently as the Fire Lord said some last words to Sokka and Azula before the departure. Quite a lot of people had shown up at the small ceremony. Mai and Ty Lee were there of course but also Zuko and, unfortunately, Ursa, Ozai and their respective followers. The Fire Nation had a knack for making anything into a ceremony, even drinking tea! Peculiar people and they had made Sokka a lord! Of all things very improbable and utterly stupid that was at the top of Katara's list for sure. Yet, it seemed to be working out quite well, strangely enough.

As Sokka and Azula bowed low to the intimidating Fire Lord and then turned to board the airship Katara understood that flying would be the least of her worries as she regarded the stiff expressions of her brother and the princess as they walked side by side in the morning light. Yes, Sokka and Azula together in a tight compartment high above the ground, what could possibly go wrong?

§§

Mai was trying to read a book but that was nigh impossible as Ty Lee was prattling incessantly. That usually didn't bother Mai since that had been the case since, well, forever, Ty Lee talked and Mai listened. But today was different, Mai felt it to her very core. Everyone but Ty Lee had left her. Yes, Sokka and Katara had not really left her but they were not here. Her own parents had abandoned and even disowned her and Azula, her oldest friend beside Ty Lee wanted nothing to do with her, something Mai could keenly understand. Yet Mai missed the lost friendship with the domineering princess far more than she had anticipated. Whatever you thought about Azula, she was fun and had always treated Mai…well. With a sigh Mai closed the book and observed as Ty Lee was somersaulting through the garden with astounding ease. It was rumoured that Ty Lee's great-grandfather had been an airbender. And considering Ty Lee's total disregard for the concept of gravity, Mai totally could believe that rumour.

Suddenly the acrobat stopped talking and jumping around as she ended up just in front of Mai.

"Why is Sokka so upset about Avatar Aang's death?" Ty Lee asked Mai with a serious expression. "I am also sad over his passing, he was a nice old man, but Sokka is…afraid." Ty Lee continued softly.

Mai smiled ruefully at her friend. Ty Lee was many things but stupid, she was not. Just utterly uninterested in the political landscape they lived in and most importantly, she didn't play the Great Game at all. Sometimes Mai wondered how Ty Lee could be so ignorant when her friends were who they were, even more so since Sokka had come into their lives.

"Sokka wished he had more time to prepare." Mai answered softly. Sokka had confided in Mai all his worries, plans and thoughts since they had become betrothed. He trusted her implicitly and valued her advice, something Mai cherished deeply.

"With Avatar Aang dead it will take time until the next Avatar is ready to face the world." Mai explained evenly as she contemplated the dark future that Sokka worked to avoid. "And Sokka fears that the Fire Lord's enemies will take the Avatar's absence as an excuse to strike against us. It could lead to a civil war…"

The dark words made the warm morning chilly for a short moment. The two friends exchanged a long look as Mai slowly stroked her belly. Yes, Sokka was right to fear and plan for the worst, in Mai's book the outcome nearly always ended up even worse than what you feared would come to be.

"That is awful!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she sat down in the soft grass. "A civil war! But wouldn't that mean that we all end up on different sides?" Ty Lee said after a little while as she contemplated what that bleak future could sigify. Yes, Ty Lee was anything but stupid, she just didn't take any notice of the darker aspects of the world around her. Mai could not fault her really, she herself had been quite uninterested in the Great Game until recently. Well, perhaps not this ignorant.

Mai nodded grimly at her friend's statement because this was the very outcome Sokka and herself feared most of all. Ty Lee was about to say something more but blinked and closed her mouth as she stared over Mai's shoulder.

"I hope I don't intrude?" A male voice said hesitantly from behind Mai.

Great, what did he want?

Mai stood and kowtowed to Prince Zuko. He winced a bit at her bow, but otherwise looked as solemn as he always did. The raw scar on his face only heightened his good looks, strangely enough. Mai had encountered Zuko before, mainly during meals but they had always been shielded by their friends.

"Zuko!" Ty Lee exclaimed and bounded up to embrace him with a large smile. Zuko smiled gratefully at the acrobat as he returned the acrobat's hug. "We are so glad to see you!" Ty Lee continued happily.

Mai chose not to respond to that statement. She was conflicted over the issue but glad to see him she was not.

"I am glad to see you, too." The prince managed to say when Ty Lee had released him from her hug. He hesitated when he noticed the total lack of any response from Mai. Then he drew himself up and made a slight bow to each of them.

"I want to talk to you, Mai, to explain what happened after we..." Zuko began but hesitated a bit, this was harder than he had imagined. "…met at Lord Uno's estate. Can we get together and talk?"

Mai was silent for a long while as she regarded the man she had loved, no, was _still_ in love with! When the silence made Ty Lee twitch and open her mouth to speak, Mai responded. Sokka's words about Zuko and Azula needing them echoing in her mind. Why did it have to be this hard?

"Who am I to deny you such a request, Prince Zuko?" Mai answered in a formal voice that made both her friends wince a little. "Ty Lee and I are about to have some tea shortly. You are welcome to join us." Mai continued and made another perfect bow.

Zuko answered that he would join them and then left as quickly as he had shown up. Mai stood there staring after him long after he was out of sight.

"Are you alright?" Ty Lee asked with concern as she stroked Mai's arm. Mai answered truthfully;

"No, I am not."

§§

Sokka, Azula and Katara were sitting in the small cabin and overlooking the magnificent view only a flying airship could give its passengers. The silence was oppressive and Sokka tried his best to come up with a subject to talk about.

"Flying with an airship is by far smoother than by skybison." Sokka said when he finally had come up with a good subject to discuss. Azula continued to stare out the window, ignoring Sokka and Katara utterly, much to Sokka's disappointment.

"Have you flown on Aang's skybison?" Katara asked with a certain wonder in her voice. With a grateful smile at his sister Sokka told his sibling about when he had flown on Appa.

"…Aang made Appa do some tricks before landing, it made Zuko and Mai become quite pale!" Sokka told Katara with a mischievous smile. "It had been Mai's idea from the beginning to tell the truth. She had asked Aang to help cheering me up because…" Sokka abruptly stopped talking. Perhaps this was not the best topic of conversation?

"Why did you need to have your spirits raised by the Avatar, Sokka?" Katara asked innocently, causing Sokka to flinch a bit. Quick, how to change the subject?

"Because he had found out the day before or so that I was betrothed to Chan." Azula said evenly and looked straight at Katara. "He was rather upset with me at the time. I vaguely remember your dear brother being quite rude to me after I congratulated him on how fortunate it was that he was still alive." Azula continued - making Sokka wince again in embarrassment.

"Yes, it's true, I was a bit upset when I found out Azula had been betrothed to Chan and I may not have been very diplomatic about it." Sokka felt himself compelled to answer Katara's raised eyebrow, she was spending too much time with Mai, for sure.

"But I was not the only one that was undiplomatic!" Sokka continued and waved at Azula. "You called me a fool and a jester!" Sokka said accusingly, the words still hurt.

"I was being considerate, I didn't want to add any lies to the conversation." Azula replied with a smirk, making Katara laugh slightly.

Sokka gave the princess a glare. How could he feel such strong love for the young woman sitting on the other side of the table and at the same time feel such anger?

"Chan is an idiot and you don't love him." Sokka managed to respond, making Azula roll her eyes.

"He was not mine by choice, it was arranged." Azula drawled in tones that clearly expressed that she was talking to an idiot. "Not like your betrothal with Mai." Azula stated coldly while giving Sokka a pointed glare.

"Should I have done nothing then?" Sokka asked heatedly. "Let Mai go through with this all on her own?" Sokka continued - matching the princess' glare with one of his own.

"Yes!"

Azula's answer was quick and harsh.

"Why would you want that?" Katara all but gasped, her outrage palpable. "Mai is your friend!" Katara continued and shot the princess a glare of her own.

"Oh, please!" Azula all but scoffed at Katara's outrage. "Of course I would have taken care of her. I had hoped that your brother would send her to Ember Island or to the South Pole until the child was born." Azula explained evenly. "Mai could then be reintroduced in the Caldera and the child could grow up far away from prying eyes, forgotten by all yet safe and sound."

"But no, your dear brother felt the need to use the child in a desperate gambit for power in the Great Game." Azula said with a sneer as she gave Sokka a long hard look.

"What do you mean by that?" Katara asked with a frown. "What does she mean, Sokka?" Katara asked her brother when Azula didn't reply.

Sokka started to answer haltingly, making Azula role her eyes once more and answer for him.

"By marrying Mai," Azula explained with dark amusement, "your dear innocent brother creates a political base of power. At any time the Fire Lord could force Mai's father into retirement, appointing Mai as High Seat of her house and thus adding significantly to Sokka's own growing political power."

Sokka sat still and only looked at the princess as she explained his manoeuvrings in the Great Game. The way Azula explained it made him feel dirty and low.

"And we are not nearly done, are we Sokka?" Azula asked with a false smile and cold eyes. "No, we are not. Because when Mai's child is born the Fire Lord will adopt it and proclaim the child crown heir to the Fire Nation and later declare Sokka as the child's future regent until he or she comes to age." Azula continued softly, she all but purred.

Katara stared in bewilderment at the princess. That could not be true, could it?

"It is a very bold move in the Great Game." Azula gave Sokka an approving nod. "A very cynical move too since the innocent child will have a very low life expectancy…" Azula continued and smirked cruelly at Katara.

"Please tell me this is not true?" Katara demanded of her brother. "Sokka, answer me!"

When Sokka didn't answer Katara actually shook him.

"Look at me!" Katara said forcefully.

Sokka finally looked at his sister. The look said it all, it was true. Everything Azula said was true. Sokka had planned it all and did it with his eyes wide open!

Katara gave her brother a hard look. "Does Mai know of your plan to use her child like this?"

When Sokka responded with a slight nod Katara rose and gave her brother and the princess a disgusted look.

"I have to clear my head." Katara said in a clipped tone and then turned and walked out of the cabin.

The princess from the Fire Nation and the man from the watertribe sat in front of each other and just looking at the opposite person.

"That was unnecessary cruel, Azula." Sokka said simply and made Azula feel a pang of bad consciousness, not that she let it show, though.

"When did you figure out my plan?" Sokka asked with a wry smile. He should have known that he could not have fooled Azula.

"I understood what you and grandfather had come up with when I met you two outside the throne room." Azula answered calmly. "It is a good plan, I don't even think Ursa suspects what you are up to and my father definitely doesn't." Azula continued with a slight smile of her own.

"I don't want to wield power and I have no desire to rule the Fire Nation." Sokka stated truthfully and Azula believed him. "I only wanted to be close to you and then to save the nations from a world war…" Sokka continued with a sigh.

"I know." Azula answered simply with a sigh of her own.

§§

Mai sat with her back straight as a rod, her face a perfect mask concealing the turmoil that boiled inside her. She pretended to ignore the stilted conversation between Ty Lee and Zuko that went on at the table. She wanted to lash out at the man that sat just opposite from her, to stab him, pin him to the wall! He had hurt her so much! She had trusted him completely and had been so cruelly betrayed by him. What could he possibly say to justify his actions?

Zuko glanced over at Mai. She was as distant as a faraway star. Zuko had always enjoyed the stoic front Mai showed against the world but today she didn't give him any hint of the wry humour they usually shared or raise an eyebrow in a questioningly way, to make him feel at ease. No, this time it was him that she needed to protect herself from. It was him that had hurt her beyond anything that she had ever experienced before. And it was him that had abandoned her when she needed him the most. How to begin make things alright? Could it be done?

"Azula told me some harsh truths about myself the other day." Zuko started haltingly, he needed to do this. "She knew me better than I did myself…"Zuko continued softly. Why did this have to be so hard?

Mai gave no indication that she listened or if what he said meant anything to her. But why should it, really?

"She told me that I would forever regret what I have done to you and that I am deeply ashamed over what you have to suffer through because of me." Zuko said softly and waited to see if Mai would respond in any way. She did not.

"It was never my meaning to cause you any pain, Mai." Zuko continued with a slightly stronger voice. "I am deeply ashamed and sad over my actions and my failure to understand what it would cause for you and your family."

"It was not right and I wish with every fibre of my being that I could undo what I have done to you, Mai." Zuko stated firmly.

Ty Lee sat looking between her friends and wondering what this could mean for Mai and for the rest of her friends. Sokka had been very firm that she should keep Mai company and not let anything hurt her. Did this count? And what if Mai decided to go away with Zuko! What should she do then?

"I don't ask for your forgiveness, Mai." Zuko continued to speak. "I want to earn that but I need to explain that this was never my intention."

It was hard for Mai to listen to the man she had planned to spend, wanted to spend her life with talking about what had happened in a sad yet firm voice. She believed him when he said that he regretted what had happened and its outcome.

"I love you, Mai." Zuko said sincerely and the words made her look him in the eye. She would not cry!

"And I want you to know that I would do anything to make this right." Zuko continued, encouraged by the fact that Mai was actually looking at him now. He knew her good enough to see the pain in her silver eyes.

"Nothing would make me happier if you married me, Mai." Zuko said earnestly, making Ty Lee gasp softly.

"I will announce that the child is mine of course and we can be a family as we always wanted." Zuko said with a small smile. "I want that more than anything in the world and I hope you believe me, Mai."

Silence stretched out over the room. Silent tears flowed down over Ty Lee's cheeks.

When Mai didn't say anything Zuko sighed dejectedly and rose with a sad smile. He made a shallow bow and turned to leave.

"Zuko…" Mai said evenly. She felt herself torn between the desire to run to him, to lose her in his embrace and the feeling of anger, humiliation and betrayal, to push him away. She was in pain.

"I love you too, very much so." Mai said softly, making Zuko's good eye widen in surprise and sudden hope.

"But you are right, you have hurt me badly and I have not forgiven you for what you have done to me and my family." Mai stated softly and continued sadly:

"My trust in you is broken."

§§

Wong quietly entered the cabin where his master and Princess Azula sat in silence. They gazed disinterested out over the glittering sea, both lost in their own thoughts. Without intruding on them Wong served tea as his master and Princess Azula preferred it, green tea with a generous spoonful of honey for Sokka and a black leaf served with a hint of lemon for Azula. When Wong had served the tea he disappeared as quietly as had entered.

Sokka sipped on his tea and sighed softly.

"Sometimes I wish I had never travelled to the Fire Nation, never had to shoulder the responsibility for keeping people like Ozai from hurting the world and never come to know all the people I now know." Sokka said softly while looking out over the sea, making Azula regard him curiously.

"Yet I must confess that I have never felt so alive since I started to live here." Sokka continued calmly. "I am good at what I do and it is…rewarding to make people do as I wish, to have the power to change the fortunes of men and nations…"

Sokka looked up at Azula, her face framed as always by her bangs. Her golden eyes and her crown glittering in the light. Her lips red and enticing Sokka to a kiss.

"But I never regret meeting you, Azula." Sokka said simply and smiled lovingly at the princess. The sight of Sokka's glittering blue eyes shining with the love he held for her made Azula's breath hitch.

"It was me that you should be betrothed to, not Chan." Sokka stated evenly, his blue eyes suddenly dark blue. "I was hurt, I lashed out and drove you away."

"I am sorry for my actions, Azula." Sokka apologized with a sad smile.

Azula regarded the man before her. It was him that she should be engaged to marry? Her own thoughts from when she witnessed his betrothal ceremony with Mai came back to her. Love, pain, happiness and anguish welled up within her. How could he turn her world into turmoil with just a few words?

"My betrothal with Chan is something temporary, don't you understand that?" Azula said severely, all emotions inside her made her speak far more harshly than intended. "I am going to find my way out of that betrothal even if I have to kill him!" Azula continued and gave Sokka a heated look.

"But you are not going to end your betrothal with Mai, Sokka." Azula stated evenly, her eyes now inscrutable. "You can never do something so cruel to a beloved friend."

Her words rang true and Sokka could only look at her sadly. Azula sipped slightly on her tea as she evaluated the man on the other side of the table.

"I can understand your need to protect and care for Mai, Sokka." Azula continued in soft voice. "I also understand that the play in the Great Game was only an added benefit for saving Mai from shame and hardship. I understand that you only wanted to be there for your friend." Azula continued, still in that soft voice that was so unusual for her.

"Yet you have to understand that by your betrothal to Mai you have made it impossible for us to ever be together." Azula said softly yet painfully.

Sokka winced at her words because they were true. He would never do something like that to Mai. By his own devise, Azula and he could never be together…

"Duty is heavier than a mountain, death lighter than a feather." Sokka quoted sadly…

So they sat there and drank their tea and gazed out over the sea, contemplating what was and what could have been.

Katara entered the cabin and placed her hands on her hips and with a glare on her brother stated firmly;

"You and I need to have a talk, Sokka!"

Sokka turned toward his sister with a glare.

"Yes that we do. It is about time you grew up!" Sokka snapped at Katara, making her gasp in indignation.

"I need to do _what_?" Katara replied sharply. Azula smirked at the siblings as she left the cabin for some fresh air of her own, no need for her to witness that particular argument.

§§

The huge airship slowly descended down a rocky valley. Sokka was a bit confused, the Western Air Temple was supposed to be the largest of all four air temples. Yet it was nowhere to be seen!

But when the airship descended into the valley he could see the temple in all its glory! Huge stone buildings were hanging from the side of the mountain and large statues adorned the walls of the temple. And there were lots of people in saffron clothing running, walking and flying everywhere. A huge fountain spraying water high in the air at the entrance and Sokka could see flowers and colourful animals everywhere. It made him grin happily.

"I loathe this place." Azula stated in a low voice beside him. It made him laugh heartily because he definitely could see why. The Air Nomads were everything the Fire Nation was not, carefree, chaotic and free-spirited. This would be a fun experience indeed.

They were greeted by a large crowd of various air-nomads, young and old, male and female. But in front of the curious crowd were seven elderly people, three men and four women, this was the Council of Elders. The leader, an old woman that walked with surprising ease stepped forward to greet their guests.

"Greetings visitors from faraway lands, I am Tula and I am the eldest and thus the leader of our temple." Elder Tula introduced herself in a pleasant voice. "Welcome to our humble home, have you come across the Song within the Song? Have you heard its tone, beat and lyric?" Tula asked her guests in the ancient greeting of the Air-nomads.

Sokka stepped forward and with a smile answered the Elder. "Greetings friend of the Air, we do not know of the Song within the Song and we have not heard its tone, beat and lyric." Sokka said according to the ancient ritual.

"Even if our reasons for our visit here are sad and a burden on our hearts we are very pleased by your warm welcome." Sokka continued with a bow and proceeded to present Princess Azula and Katara to the Elders and the crowd.

After the introduction Sokka, Azula and Katara were ushered deeper into the temple and given rooms for their stay at here. Wong gave the quarters an approving smile so Sokka thought they were adequate. Strangely all rooms had a draft and when the wind got stronger you could hear the entire temple whine. Sleeping might be problematic but what was on Sokka's mind at the moment was food!

Sokka fetched Katara on his way to where they should dine. She didn't speak to him, she was still rather upset over their talk earlier today. But Sokka could forgive her that, you don't grow up in a couple of hours. It was reasonable that she needed one good night sleep at least! That was a fair expectation.

The dining room was not empty. A visiting Earth Kingdom noble and his family were already there. Azula was exchanging pleasantries with two of the Elders as she sat at the table. He was introduced to Lao and Poppy Beifong and their blind daughter Toph. It seemed they had travelled all the way here to seek out the Avatar only to find him missing. And when he finally showed up, he died. Annoying to say the least.

"So you must be the famous Lord Ember of the Fire Nation?" Lao Beifong asked curiously. "The rumors regarding you, my Lord, are most interesting but at least I can see with my own eyes that you derive from the Watertribe! How strange indeed!" Lao Beifong continued in a rather amazed tone of voice.

"Why, yes, it's me alright." Sokka replied cheerfully as he sat down and with a grin surveyed the table that nearly sagged with all the different foods placed on it. The entire table had become silent as they listened in to the conversation between Lao Beifong and the unusual Lord Ember of the Fire Nation.

"Your rise to the pinnacle of power in the Fire Nation is the talk of many, if not all, men and women in power all over the world!" Lao Beifong exclaimed and forgot about his disappointment when he had found out the Avatar had died.

The sudden excitement in the man's voice made Sokka come back to reality. It seemed that he needed to be careful of what he said to this man, he was obviously a well-connected noble. Who knew what strange tales he could spin? Sokka regarded the man from across his quiet and still daughter.

"What drives a man from the Watertribe to become a leader of the Fire Nation, Lord Ember?" Lao Beifong asked curiously. "Forgive me for stating the obvious but fire and water are opposite elements after all." Lao continued, pleased with his witticism.

"Power and station was not something I wanted or asked for, good sir." Sokka answered with a smile. "Perhaps it was the Spirit of fate that smiled on me and paved my way?" Sokka asked rhetorically.

"But I know what compelled me to stay and serve my liege Lord with the best of my abilities." Sokka continued and in a pause between sentences he glanced discretely at Azula who met his gaze with an inscrutable look.

Yes, power and wealth was nothing compared to Azula! He could feel the blind young woman beside him stir slightly.

Sokka gave the noble Beifong a mysterious smile and after that the conversation around the table became general. It was a very nice meal in Sokka's book, quite unusual but a good appetizer nonetheless.

But when Poppy Beifong withdrew because of a delicate stomach, ushered by her husband and several of the Elders also withdrew, Sokka had had enough of waiting.

"When will you serve the main course?" Sokka asked an attendant politely.

"This is the main course, my Lord." The servant answered politely if a bit confused in return.

Sokka gave the smiling man a searching look. Perhaps he needed to be a little more specific.

"When will you serve the meat?" Sokka asked more to the point. "I do find it peculiar that you serve first courses and desserts at the same time but when will the meat, fish and poultry courses be served?"

"My Lord, there are no other courses to be served." The servant replied, more and more bewildered. "The Air Nomads are vegetarians, my Lord, we don't eat meat of any kind." The servant continued and smiled at the strange young lord.

"Vegetarians!" Sokka exclaimed and gave the servant a look as if he had sprouted a third eye. "That sounds both unhealthy and unhygienic!" Sokka continued in a disgusted town of voice.

"What do you have instead?" Sokka, perhaps a bit unwisely, asked the now sweating servant.

Back on safer ground the servant forgot himself enough to smile gratefully at the strange lord. "We have a delicious bean pie, a lovely artichoke compote and a rich cabbage soup, my Lord."

"_Cabbage soup_?" Sokka mouthed incredulously, shocked to the bones.

A hearty laugh interrupted his disastrous inquiry about real food. Sokka looked over to where the laugh originated. It was the blind young woman from the Earth Kingdom. It seemed she had listened in on Sokka's conversation and found it highly amusing.

Sokka gave the girl a dirty look. This was no laughing matter! The servant took the opportunity to slip away from the strange and scary lord from the proud and fickle Fire Nation.

"This is serious!" Sokka all but hissed at the blind girl. "I have to stay here for several days, I have never been without proper food for so long!"

"You are hilarious!" The young woman, Toph, said and grinned at Sokka from under her bangs. Suddenly she seemed like a totally different person. Not that Sokka noticed, he was too busy being upset over the food. Or lack of thereof.

"Your companions seem upset with you, Sokka." Toph said and relaxed more and more in Sokka's company. "Why is that?"

"Oh, they have their backward reasons, I suppose." Sokka said offhandedly, now mourning his food. He gestured at Katara who sat talking with an Elder, her back demonstratively turned toward Sokka. "My sister believes me to be a bit cynical at times and Azula…well that is a long story, to tell you the truth."

"How would you know about that, by the way?" Sokka asked and finally took an interest in Toph. "You are, well, blind." Sokka stated in his usual assured way of his.

"Gee, what gave me away?" Toph retorted fast, her voice heavy with irony. "Believe me, I just know stuff like that, no need to worry your pea brain over trifles like that."

It was then and there Sokka decided he liked this weird Earth Kingdom girl. She was fun! And for some strange and insane reason, he believed and trusted her.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Sokka exclaimed. "I am not fully over the culinary shock of a lifetime just yet, you know!"

"My apologies, Sokka." Toph said with a smile. "I have been here for almost a month by now so I am really tired of the eternal desserts of this place, as you can imagine." Toph continued and made Sokka shiver in slight horror over the thought of having to stay at such a place for so long.

"And don't worry over your sister and the Diamond Princess of yours." Toph continued in a friendly way. "They are both upset with you but they also love you very much indeed."

"The diamond princess?" Sokka asked perplexed. "Why would you call Azula…wait they _both_ love me?" Sokka was so shocked his voice squeaked making Toph laugh once again.

"I assume you wonder over the Diamond Princess?" Toph said with a knowing grin and a wink that was directed somewhere to the left of Sokka's head.

"She hides her feelings extremely well but when you talked with my father before, I felt how her love toward you just came flowing out." Toph continued as if she had not turned Sokka's world upside down. "It was really fascinating to tell the truth. I have never felt love so strong from anyone before…" Toph mused softly.

"Oh" Sokka answered, it was all he could manage. Sokka looked over at Azula where she was conversing with the Elder Tula. The Elder seemed a bit wary as she should be of the beautiful and enigmatic princess sitting by her side. To Sokka, Azula was larger than life, she shone like the sun! She loved him?

"You feel like you need a distraction." Toph stated a bit smugly. "And I know where they stash the really good, strong stuff." Toph continued as it was the most natural thing in the world.

"They might be innocent looking but these dessert loving vegetarians do know how to brew some of the best alcoholic beverage in the world, and probably the strongest too." Toph said innocently as she gently guided a stunned Sokka out of the dining room.

And for how they could lay their sticky paws on some of the Air Nomads legendary Sky Fire, Toph answered simply;

"I am the greatest earth bender in the world! Now woman up and tag along!"

In pale hindsight, it was then and there Sokka should have reconsidered but alas he unwisely didn't...

§§

Princess Azula and Katara had just finished eating breakfast and both gazed at the empty seat reserved for the illustrious Lord Ember. The benders shared a long look, Sokka might be reluctant to rise with the sun, but he had never missed a breakfast as long as he had stayed in the Fire Nation.

"He has probably overslept." Katara stated with a frown to her companion, her eyes icy.

"He better not!" Azula replied as coldly and made three airbenders scramble fearfully out of their way with a heated glare. "If he misses the funeral and makes an embarrassment out of the Fire Nation he will wish he is a dead man!"

The two young women opened and walked into Sokka's quarters without knocking. They were greeted with quite the sight. The room was bent out of shape, every wall, the ceiling, the two windows, the doorway to the bathroom and even the entire floor was not in their original shape or, in some cases, position. The room was surreal! All over the room there where small bottles strewn about, all empty of course. Sokka was sleeping soundly on a small hard bench and not in the large soft bed. He was clutching one of his boots tightly to his upper body.

A colorful bird suddenly flew from the ceiling to the only chair still standing in the room to give the two benders a curious stare. Over the entire room hung the smell of alcohol…

Before either Azula or Katara could utter a word the bird suddenly screeched. Sokka reacted with surprising speed and threw the boot at the bird. He missed by a wide margin and smashed a decorative clay urn into oblivion. The bird flew up to hide in the ceiling once again.

"By the spirits, if that wretched arctic hen screeches one more time I will make soup of it!" Sokka vowed with a hoarse voice. He had managed to get into a sitting position. Then he noticed Azula and Katara standing not far away.

"What are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?" Sokka asked hoarsely, his eyes particularly baleful as he regarded them wearily.

"It's after breakfast!" Katara exclaimed rather harshly in Sokka's opinion. "You missed it and if you miss Avatar Aang's funeral at noon I will kill you!" Katara continued in the some tone of voice.

"And if you embarrass the Fire Nation by doing so I will kill you too." Azula coldly informed Sokka, not very helpful either Sokka noted. The two fierce benders shared a look and nodded purposefully. They might not like each other very much but they had common ground in their disgust about Sokka's decision to get drunk. They would kill him together! Which was a tad unfair, couldn't they see what kind of misery and pain he was in?

"Please, as if I would make a fool out of me or the Fire Nation?" Sokka scoffed, or more accurately; wheezed. His bloodshot eyes and dark circles under them did make him look beyond awful. Aang probably looked better at the moment and he was dead. Sokka cringed a little at the sound of his own voice.

"There is no need for us to scream at each other." Sokka said in a much lower voice as he gently rubbed his head. "I seem to nurse a slight headache." Every move was painful!

Both Azula and Katara opened their mouths to give the wretched man the berating of a lifetime. But Sokka was saved by Wong who had just entered the room.

"My Princess Azula and Lady Katara." Wong greeted softly and made a deep bow to the two angry and powerful benders. On a tray he balanced a large cup of something greenish that smelled of old cheese and socks.

"My Lord's remedy." Wong murmured softly as he offered the tray with its foul-smelling cup to Sokka. Sokka took it but when he noticed its distinguished smell he blanched.

"I am not drinking this poison!" Sokka exclaimed and immediately winced at the loudness of his voice. "You can't make me drink it!" Sokka stated with a certain finality to his voice.

"If my Lord prefer, the Princess Azula and the Lady Katara could perhaps administer the remedy?" Wong suggested demurely.

Sokka blinked and glanced at the two now smiling females. They had a…hunger glittering in their eyes as they watched Sokka like two birds of prey.

"No need to be nasty, Wong." Sokka muttered apologetically and eyed the foul-smelling cup unhappily.

"If I die, remember me proudly!" Sokka said dramatically and drained the entire cup.

Azula and Katara watched fascinated as horror flashed over Sokka's face and they could swear he turned green for a short while, his eyes bulging in disgust. Sokka shivered violently as the tonic settled in his stomach.

"We will leave you in Wong's capable hands and come back in two hours' time." Azula smirked heartlessly as she shared a pleased smile with Katara.

The two benders grinned happily as they contemplated a suffering Sokka as they left him behind.

§§

The funeral was a dignified, yet somewhat relieved event. The ceremony was serious but not as dour as it would be in the Fire Nation and the tears mixed with laughter mirrored the life of Avatar Aang. Katara contemplated that Aang would have been pleased with his funeral and that he would be commemorated with happiness. Yes, the Avatar Aang might have had enemies that despised and hated him, but the man behind the Avatar, the kind person Aang was beloved by very many people around the world.

Katara glanced to the dignified and enigmatic princess that stood by her side. Azula was probably the only one here that didn't like Aang yet even she had murmured her thanks for a life saved. It had taken a long time before Katara had seen the virtues that Sokka adored and loved in the fearsome princess. A smirk suddenly graced the princess' features and Katara followed Azula's gaze at her brother that stood a little bit away.

He still looked awful to tell the truth. Pale and clammy skin, blood-shot eyes and dark rings under them made him look freshly dead to tell the truth. The blind earthbender that stood by his side looked even worse and they both cringed when the crowd's hymn to the dead Avatar ended on a high note. The sight of her suffering brother made her smirk just like the princess, strange that Sokka's hangover made her smile so?

When the funeral ceremony was done a feast of remembrance started and the guests of honor sat at the high table with the Elders among others. Sokka had to force himself to eat some fruits and tried not to die there and then.

"I hate you, Toph." Sokka muttered softly as he drank some water. Sokka glanced over toward Toph's parents. "The offer still stands, if you want to go away you can always travel to the Fire Nation with me."

Toph smiled in response. It looked rather hideous with her unseeing blood-shot eyes and deathly pale color.

"Thank you for the offer, Sokka." Toph replied hoarsely. "But I will travel home with my parents and try to reason with them then."

"And don't you have enough women in your life at the moment?" Toph added with a short bark that made her immediately wince slightly.

Sokka looked over to where his sister and Azula sat, both were looking right at him. They both looked at him with calculating looks, something that would have worried Sokka if he was not busy dying.

"Yes, there are a lot of women in my life but I've always room for a friend." Sokka replied and smiled down at the strange and very peculiar earthbender.

Toph sat still for a long while. She had never had a friend before and Sokka's words made her very happy! Then she spat on her palm and reached out toward her friend.

"By the sacred Badgermoles, we are friends, now and forever!" Toph stated solemnly.

Sokka grinned and did as his new friend, spat on his palm and shook Toph's hand.

"Come winter storm or failed hunts, we are friends, now and forever!" Sokka answered as solemnly.

§§

Authors Note:

The quote "Duty is heavier than a mountain, death lighter than a feather" comes from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series.

I would like to recommend a story called "**Til Death Do Us Start**" by **Loopy777**. It is rated K. It is a story of how Mai and Sokka ended up married with each other long after they were dead… First chapter is up and hopefully it will be continued.

To my American friends and readers out there, Happy Thanksgiving!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Princess Ursa sat sipping her tea with her son, Prince Zuko. Lately he appeared preoccupied, but she had had no time to find out about what, since the goal she had worked for was so close to be realized. It was so close she could taste it!

Zuko seemed troubled. She could not have him lose faith when they were so close to their triumph!

"Zuko, my dear," Ursa said kindly to her beloved son, "I have good news, my eyes and ears have graced me with Ozai's plans for a coup against the Fire Lord." Ursa stated calmly as if she was commenting the weather.

Zuko stared blankly at his mother. Father intended to do what now? Zuko was shocked to his very core, a rebellion against the Fire Lord, their rightful ruler by divine right? It was…unthinkable!

Ursa looked back serenely, her golden eyes glinted in the sunlight from the large windows. Her son would make an excellent Fire Lord, with her guiding hand of course.

"Father intends to usurp the throne?" Zuko asked aghast. The notion of a coup was unsettling to say the least. "But why would he do such a thing? The Fire Lord is not helpless and we will not stand for it! Father must know this, doesn't he?"

"Of course he knows, my dear." Ursa answered calmly. "Ozai is impatient and he has never been a very good player so he lashes out prematurely. He is aware that we and a large part of the nobility won't stand for it, but if we are dead and our followers are hunted down Ozai will be the rightful Fire Lord because there would be no one left to oppose him." Ursa explained calmly, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Why are you so calm?" Zuko all but shouted at his mother. "We must do something! Warn grandfather or Sokka about this!"

"Do calm down, Zuko, and keep a cool head." Ursa answered and gave her son an annoyed look. Ozai's plan was the best outcome she could have hoped for, why couldn't Zuko see that?

"Of course we will inform the Fire Lord about the imminent threat to his life and reign." Ursa said soothingly. "It is our duty after all."

Ursa regarded her son and wondered if she should have kept this to herself after all. Zuko might do something impulsive and wreck her well laid plans…

"You must trust me on this, my son." Ursa all but cooed, she needed him calm and with his eyes on the prize, the throne. "We are in the position to utterly destroy Ozai and secure your claim to the throne for good. You do understand that this is your chance of becoming the official heir, Zuko?"

Zuko slowly, almost reluctantly, nodded. It was hard but he could see how this could benefit him. If everything went according to plan, that is…

"What will happen to Sokka, Ty Lee, Katara and…Mai?" Zuko asked softly. He dreaded the answer.

"If they are lucky they might live." Ursa responded with a kind smile but it didn't reach her eyes. They might live but if they opposed her plans she would make them disappear. It didn't have to be pronounced, Zuko understood it by the unyielding look in his mother's eyes.

"And Azula? What will become of her?" Zuko asked in the same tone of voice.

Ursa's expression turned ugly, dark lines appeared in her face and something sinister and feral could be seen in her eyes.

"Azula is on her own, she chose her father over me. There is nothing I can do to change that now." Ursa answered after a long while. Her tone made sure she didn't want to speak of this anymore.

Zuko looked deep into his tea. Azula was cruel, overbearing and nearly impossible to live with. But she didn't deserve this. And she had not chosen Ozai as much as that was a choice forced upon her by their parents.

§§

"…Admiral Zhao will lead the troops that secure the palace above ground and also take control of the capital." Ozai explained to his closest allies and lieutenants for the fifth or sixth time. "Princess Azula together with Commander Yon Rha will secure the eastern tunnels and tie down the Royal Guard in a pitched battle so they can't come to the Fire Lord's aid when I attack from the western tunnels." Ozai continued with a smirk.

Azula sat absolutely still as her father talked. It was a simple plan and it had been schemed for quite some time now. On the day of the Black Sun it would be settled, Ozai would become Fire Lord and Sokka would die.

"In two days I will be Fire Lord and I can, finally, start making the Fire Nation as great as it should be!" Ozai stated, his eyes shining as he imagined the might of the Fire Nation marching to war. Zhao and Yon Rha smirked as well when they shared their liege lord's vision for the future.

Her father would be Fire Lord but Sokka was not to die. Azula had already made some initial plans to make sure of that. Sokka would never forgive her but that was a price she was willing to pay as long as he was safe and alive.

When the meeting closed Azula strode away to meet with her co-conspirator. Azula entered her room and was greeted by a sulking Ty Lee.

"We need to go over the final details for tomorrow." Azula pointed out briefly. She had several plans and contingency plans in motion for what was about to go down in palace in the coming days.

"Hello to you too, Azula." Ty Lee replied sulkily. Yes, Ty Lee was a reluctant co-conspirator to say the least. Azula gave the acrobat a stern look, Ty Lee better came through on this. Azula counted on her in her scheme but she hadn't anticipated her friend balking so much at her orders.

"It is nice to see you, Ty Lee." Ty Lee said in slightly sarcastic voice and rose, jumped was perhaps a more accurate description, from the chair she had sat in. "Had a good day? Did you have any other plans other than to deceive your friends?" Ty Lee continued and gave Azula a rebellious look.

"Cut it out, Ty Lee!" Azula snapped and glared at her friend. If she got Sokka killed she would regret it for the rest of her life! "You know that blood will flow soon enough and this is the only way it will be neither mine nor Sokka's." Azula continued harshly.

Ty Lee wilted under the furious stare from the princess. She still couldn't understand why they could not inform the Fire Lord or why they needed to go behind their friend's backs. But politics had never been her forte.

"I understand, Azula." Ty Lee answered meekly. "But Sokka won't be happy with us…"

Now that was probably the understatement of the year, Azula thought grimly. He might come to resent or even hate her for what she was about to do, but Sokka staying alive was more important than anything else!

§§

Sokka was reading some rather disturbing reports. Apparently a large number of troops had disappeared from their assigned duties and even whole ships had gone missing. Some of those had turned up were they were not supposed to be, their captains had received orders by the high command to disembark and set sail to positions unauthorized by the admiralty. Smoke and mirrors… It was all very alarming to say the least.

The attempt on the Fire Lord's life lingering in his mind Sokka slowly contemplated what was happening in his new homeland.

"My Lord," Wong murmured softly. "Princess Ursa and Prince Zuko request that you to grant them an audience. They have grave news that they insist you must be notified of. And Princess Azula wishes to meet you in the Moon-room as soon as possible." Wong continued and it was clear by the small change of his tone of voice that he had no idea what this Moon-room was.

As Wong helped him put on one of his coats, a black one with purple dragons embroidered on his arms he wondered over Mai. She had been a bit distant since he came back from Aang's funeral. Not that he could really blame her, he had also been a bit distracted over Toph's revelation that Azula was in _love_ with him! Once more he refused to linger on what that could mean, the thought was too painful. And he had no intention of getting drunk again, the day after had been brutal!

Princess Ursa and Prince Zuko entered his quarters a little while later. So, Ursa had finally come forward to claim the spoils of her newfound power? You could say what you wanted about Ursa, she was a very patient player in the Great Game, only a fool would underestimate her.

Sokka could see that Zuko was unsettled but definitely not because he stood before the Lord Ember. No, he kept glancing at his mother. Princess Ursa on the other hand looked perfectly at ease, her stature perfect in every way. It was so very easy to see where Azula got her grace and stunning looks from and when Sokka's met Ursa's eyes, he could perceive the intelligence in them. Yes, Azula had inherited her mother's keen intelligence, too. It was sad and strange that they disliked each other so much…

"Princess Ursa, Prince Zuko." Sokka said politely if a bit coldly, he had not forgiven them for what they had done to Mai... "I am most pleased to receive you both." Sokka said and made a bow, not too deep though.

"My Lord Ember." Ursa murmured in greeting and made a small bow in return. He could see a small smile ghosting over her features before she started to talk.

"I must say that power suits you, Sokka of the Southern Watertribe and Lord of Ember Island." Ursa continued and regarded Sokka with dry humour. Now a genuine smile graced her red lips. "Forgive me for being forward but that you are such an expert player in the Great Game is a…surprise."

Sokka understood the message, she would not underestimate him when they would clash in the future. Perhaps that confrontation loomed in front of them at this precise moment?

"You should not be too hard on yourself, Princess Ursa." Sokka said with sardonic grin. "Not even I knew that I had the talents to play the Great Game of power."

Wong served them tea before disappearing into the background once again. Sokka looked steadily at Ursa, not letting himself miss the smallest gestures. Ursa had sat down with Mai and her parents and arranged a union between their factions while scheming to stab them in the back. And Mai had not seen it coming, she had not sensed a whiff of betrayal. Now, that said a lot about Ursa's skill since Mai was one of the most observant people Sokka knew.

"What can I help you with? Why this sudden honour, Princess Ursa." Sokka asked, suddenly tired of playing cat-and-mouse with her. His smile didn't reach his eyes. Ursa's eyes glittered with suppressed emotion. Sokka would not like this honour, not at all!

"I have received credible information from several independent sources that Prince Ozai is planning a coup tomorrow." Ursa paused and let the information sink in. Sokka's hands under the table clenched to fists.

"He will attack with several hundred if not thousands of men and he will show no mercy." Ursa explained calmly as if discussing the weather and not as if hundreds or even thousands of good men and women could die tomorrow. Ursa gestured to Zuko who explained what they knew of Ozai's plans.

When Zuko finished Sokka gave Ursa a humourless smile. Sokka knew exactly what Ursa would gain tomorrow. By sharing this with the Crown, the bloody affair tomorrow would spell the end of Ozai and his faction and Ursa would be there to pick up the pieces. Or if Ozai won the day? Well, Sokka would bet his boomerang, Ember Island and his boots that some of the soldiers gone missing were under Ursa's thumb, ready to be used.

Sokka could almost admire how perfect Ursa had placed her tiles in the Great Game. She had destroyed one major rival and now another would be destroyed and the last faction standing would be severely weakened. She would emerge as the strongest faction while doing practically nothing…

Almost was the key word here. A great many good men would die tomorrow and by the suppressed excitement in Ursa's eyes it was clear she didn't give them a single thought…

When Zuko was done talking Sokka sat in silence for a long while. So this was it? The day he had feared had finally come, he and Azula would fight each other over something as trivial as power. Spirits, what could he do to prevent this?

"The Crown is most grateful for delivering this grave news to us." Sokka finally said slowly. You could have brought this to our attention the day before, you wretched woman, Sokka wanted to scream at Ursa. Both Ozai and Zhao had left the palace the day before on an inspection tour. They and their conspirators had gone underground. Good luck finding them now. What a mess!

"We will of course put down this ill-conceived rebellion and punish everyone involved." Sokka continued evenly, his eyes cold as ice. How could he save Azula from being executed for treason? "And the Crown will remember your warning, Princess Ursa and Prince Zuko, we are most grateful."

"It is our duty to serve the Fire Lord." Ursa murmured softly and bowed slightly. When Zuko and Ursa prepared to leave Sokka made a snap decision.

"Prince Zuko, could you please stay behind?" Sokka asked the prince politely yet firmly. Zuko glanced toward his mother but decided to stay behind without waiting for permission from Ursa. With suddenly hard eyes Ursa's only option was to leave the two young men behind.

The two young men stood staring at each other for a while. For Zuko it was one uncomfortable minute but he would not break the silence. As he looked into the cold blue eyes of his friend Zuko wondered if they still were friends. After all what had happened, with Mai and with Azula, could he and Sokka still be friends?

"I have a favour to ask, Zuko." Sokka said and suddenly he no longer was Lord Ember but the young man that had entered their lives not so long ago. Zuko made a small gesture for Sokka to continue speaking.

"I want you to promise me that if anything happens to me you will take care of and protect our friends." Sokka continued and looked beseechingly at Zuko. "Can you do that?"

Zuko blinked and suddenly understood that Sokka might die tomorrow. That he accepted the risk of dying if it came to that. His only concern was for their friends.

Since Zuko didn't immediately answer Sokka continued speaking.

"I know we've had our differences but please let us not hurt our friends because we are angry at each other. They are far more important than that!" Sokka said insistently.

Zuko made a soothing gesture and nodded to Sokka.

"Of course I will make sure our friends are protected if it comes to that. I won't let any harm come to them, Sokka." Zuko promised his friend.

"Azula too, Zuko!" Sokka insisted and nearly looked ready to grab hold of Zuko. "You must protect her too!"

Zuko grimaced slightly at Sokka. His sister never needed any help and that definitely included any protection. She would probably try to kill him, she had practically already promised to do so. But she was his sister nonetheless and if he didn't try he would not forgive himself.

"I promise I will protect her too, Sokka." Zuko said evenly. He could see that Sokka nearly went limp when tension left him. "But Azula might not appreciate any help from me or anybody else, you know."

Sokka only looked at him and then rolled his eyes.

"I'm not asking for her to like it or make her like you, Zuko. I'm asking you to make sure she doesn't end up under the executioner's axe!" Sokka said rather sarcastically in Zuko's opinion.

"Fine, fine – I will help her." Zuko promised with a small grimace. Azula wouldn't like it, not at all!

Sokka gave him a grateful smile in return. If everything went wrong Zuko would take care of Azula. She would hate it and somebody would get burned but not Sokka, since he would be dead. A very small comfort to tell the truth, Sokka thought grimly.

"You know, this talk is all unnecessary if you don't die tomorrow." Zuko said quietly. Sokka could only shrug and nod in response.

The two friends shared a small smile before Zuko left Sokka's quarters wondering how to accomplish the promise he just made.

§§

After his visitors left Sokka summoned an officer from the royal guard. It was a young lieutenant that was just a few years older than Sokka but looked younger with his face covered in pimples. Still, the man looked at Sokka with admiration and something Sokka associated with hero-worshipping. It made him rather uncomfortable to tell the truth. What had he done to deserve something like that?

He gave the officer a written note that he should take to the Fire Lord immediately. Sokka had only written down that he had received credible information of an attack against the palace and the Fire Lord the next day and that Sokka would be there shortly after he had talked with the Commander of the Royal Guard.

"Wong, I expect to be caught up in different meetings all night." Sokka informed his butler hurriedly. Wong immediately came forward to listen to his masters instructions. "Make sure Lady Mai is updated on what Ursa and Zuko just told me." Sokka continued as he buckled on Spacesword, it was far better to be armed in times like these. Wong murmured that he would inform Lady Mai, of course.

"And Wong," Sokka looked steadily at the middle-aged man that had shown him such loyalty since he came into Sokka's employment some mere months ago.

"And take care that your friends and family leave the palace as soon as possible. I want you and Emi out of here until the danger is over. And this time I expect you to follow my orders!" Sokka laid a hand on Wong's shoulder for emphasis. This could go very wrong quickly and Wong and Emi didn't have any martial education to speak of.

"If it comes to that, my Lord." Wong murmured demurely.

Sokka was not really convinced though. The servants in the Fire Nation had a strange sense of honour. Sokka would deal with it later, he needed to see the commander then meet up with Azula in the hopes to straighten some things out and after that confer with the Fire Lord and plan how to best counter both Ozai's and Ursa's power plays.

Sokka swept through the corridors to the office of the Royal Guards' commander. An adjutant showed Lord Ember into the office where the commander sat behind his plain yet elegant desk.

The Commander was an ordinary citizen that had proven his loyalty to his Fire Lord, his nation and his fellow soldiers time and again. He had risen through the ranks until he was appointed Commander of the Royal Guards, a most prestigious assignment that gave both him and his family great honour.

"My Lord, what a pleasant surprise." Commander Hiro rose to greet his guest and bowed low as Sokka was ushered into his office. "What can I do for you, my Lord Ember?"

Sokka waited until the door behind them was closed before replying.

"Not a very pleasant visit, I'm afraid." Sokka answered grimly. Lots of loyal guards would be dead this time tomorrow. Sokka skipped the small talk and jumped right to the point.

"Tomorrow there will be a coup attempt against the Fire Lord." Sokka stated grimly. "The traitor wants to see Fire Lord Azulon dead and all his allies with him. We need to secure the palace and the Fire Lord immediately." Sokka continued in clipped tones.

To his credit Commander Hiro only nodded grimly as Sokka spelled out the rebellious traitor's plan of attack.

"We need more men, my Lord." Commander Hiro said thoughtfully after Sokka was done explaining. "Even with the knowledge of how the enemy will attack we are hard-pressed against several battalions of rebels, especially if our greatest advantage is taken away from us, our firebending!" Commander Hiro explained grimly. He was a man seeing defeat in the eye but refusing to step aside.

"The Fire Lord will refuse to retreat from the capital." Sokka said softly. Doing so would show a weakness that was tantamount, if not worse, to being defeated by Ozai. Azulon would not retreat and Sokka agreed. Tomorrow the only option would be victory.

For that purpose they needed to make sure the attacker would get damaged every inch that he stepped inside these walls.

"Commander Hiro," Sokka ordered formally, "Recall every man on leave and triple the Fire Lord's personal detail. Send orders to Ember Island that they send over their entire military regiment as soon as possible." They were only a thousand or so men but they could tip the balance in their favour.

"In four hours' time you will secure the entire palace under the premise of searching after an escaped prisoner. Shut the palace down! No one enters or leaves the palace. That includes the tunnels underground." Sokka continued issuing orders that the adjutant scribbled down as fast as he could.

"We must assume that there are spies inside the palace and our priority is to prevent them from communicating. Make sure you secure the messenger station immediately and if birds of any kind leave the palace without permission from the Fire Lord, me or you, shoot them down!" Sokka ordered harshly.

"And lastly, Commander," Sokka ordered coldly, "search the entire palace as soon as possible and if you come across men or women that should not be here, detain them in the royal prison." Better safe than sorry since they could not afford to get stabbed in the back.

"As you command, my Lord." Commander Hiro saluted, his back straight as a ramrod. The Royal Guard was tough as nails, you had to give them that.

"May I suggest that we contact every veteran of the Royal Guard in the Caldera and its surroundings that can hold a sword?" The commander proposed evenly. Sokka hesitated, it was a good suggestion indeed.

"Do so, Commander." Sokka nodded as he answered. "And Commander Hiro, you have my trust to send for any other company of men, as long as long as you are sure to trust the Fire Lord's life in their hands." Sokka said slowly. Trust your men to do the right thing, especially in a dire situation. That was something Hakoda had taught Sokka very early in life.

"I need to be elsewhere, Commander." Sokka said evenly. "I will see you soon at the Fire Lord's side."

Both the commander and his adjutant stood at attention and saluted Sokka. Sokka returned the salute as he exited commander Hiro's office.

§§

Thoughts, plans and contingency plans swirled around in Sokka's mind as he swiftly climbed stair after stair. Sokka's main concern at the moment was not on the coming struggle or even the rather big chance of his own demise. Somehow he could not imagine dying in a skirmish over the throne of the Fire Nation. Yet his own death didn't scare him, it was part of living a warrior life and if he died he would go on to meet and be judged by his ancestors and his mother. Hakoda had always explained that death was a constant companion and it became something that was always there, just out of sight. Its presence sometimes oppressive and sometimes nearly unnoticeable. If death came tomorrow he only hoped he went with Spacesword in hand and a war cry on his lips. Not much to ask for, in Sokka's humble opinion.

No, his thoughts and worries were about all his friends. He had to ensure that Katara made it safely out of the Caldera. If she got hurt or killed, Sokka knew in his heart that he wouldn't forgive himself as long as he lived, of that he was sure. He had been so glad when Katara didn't leave for the Earth Kingdom with their dad, but now he regretted not insisting that she left. Well, regrets had never been a vice of his, it was as it was.

Now, how to get her out of harm's way? Perhaps if he convinced her that the Fire Lord had approved of a military drill in the palace? She and Ty Lee could spend the day at Ty Lee's place… Now that was good thinking! Two birds with one stone so to speak!

Zuko was safe since he was sitting this one out, one less friend to worry about at least. Mai on the other hand Sokka had no idea how to get out of harm's way. She was as good as Azula to see through his lies and would flatly refuse to wander off into safety if Sokka stayed behind. But did he want Mai to be somewhere else? She was deadly, equal to Sokka to tell the truth and her skill with throwing knives could be the deciding factor in the struggle to come. Still, she was pregnant and bringing a pregnant woman to battle was not very ethical to say the least…

Yet the one he really worried about was Azula, his beloved perfect imperfect princess. They were now pitted against each other and both their liege lords would offer no quarter and no mercy to enemies or allies that couldn't carry out their assignments or orders. Sokka saw Azulon as a grandfather but had no illusions about the Fire Lord's capacity for ruthlessness. If they won the day Azula would pay dearly, perhaps even with her life.

For an agonizing moment Sokka wondered if it would be better if they lost so she could live, Azula's life against a world in flames? Spirits, it was a choice made on a knife edge and Sokka know that whatever choice he made he would carry it with him into eternity…

Finally Sokka had reached his destination, the large room where he had kissed Azula for the first time and changed his life forever. It was still bright outside but inside the large room was dim since the blinds were closed. Sokka stopped and tried to pierce through the shadows that dominated the room.

"Azula, where are you?" Sokka whispered and cringed a little as his voice echoed over the floor. Bloody woman, she had better not gotten in trouble already!

Suddenly a figure detached itself from a shadow in the room. Azula's crown glinted in a ray of sunlight which made Sokka sigh in relief.

"Azula, do you realize that we are about to end up fighting each other over a stupid thing like power?" Sokka snarled as he approached the princess.

"Wait, you are not Azula?!" Sokka exclaimed abruptly. The person standing before him lacked Azula's height and did not have her bangs. She looked a bit like Ty… Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind!

§§

With rising concern Ty Lee watched as Azula sneaked up on Sokka from behind and when Sokka noticed that Ty Lee was not the princess, the real Azula jumped Sokka. Sokka towered over Azula but she had been drilled in hand-to-hand combat since long before Ty Lee and she had the benefit of surprise on her side.

Azula managed to drop Sokka to the floor and pin him down. She fought with all her might and ferocity yet it was clear to Ty Lee that the princess didn't relish in the fight one bit. She only wanted this fight to end and be done with it.

But Sokka didn't go down easily. He had studied hard under Master Piandao and hand-to-hand combat was something he had practiced nearly every day. He managed to punch Azula in the gut, making her grunt in pain but she clipped him hard over the ears in return making him wince in agony.

"Why are you doing this, Azula?" Sokka managed to say amid the fierce exchange of punches and kicks.

"I need you to live!" Azula snarled back and wrapped her legs around him to immobilize him. Then she forcefully put a rag over Sokka's mouth and nose.

"Stop struggling so I can save your life!" Azula snapped at him. Wretched upstart peasant, why didn't he just give up so she could save his life?

Sokka managed to remove the rag from his face, he was dizzy from the fumes that it was soaked with.

"Don't do this Azula, I can't forgive…myself if…" Sokka wheezed before Azula managed to get the rag back in place.

As Sokka slowly stopped struggling Azula didn't smirk or feel her usual satisfaction of a plan well executed. Azula could hear Ty Lee sob softly in the background but she could only stare down on the man she loved, her eyes dry. He would resent her now, even hate her. But it was worth it, he would live.

But why did it hurt so much?

_**To be continued…**_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Sokka slowly woke from a heavy sleep, his head aching. He felt cold as the nightmares that had plagued him faded away into oblivion. Sokka blinked and yawned and as looked up at the ceiling he tried to figure out what was different about it. Had Wong somehow lowered it?

"Finally awake, I see," Mai stated in that monotone voice of hers. Yet Sokka knew her well enough to hear the affection and relief. Her comforting presence made Sokka calmer, perhaps he could sleep a little while longer.

A sudden shiver made him reach for his betrothed to snuggle and gain some warmth, but where Mai usually lay there was nothing. With suddenly flailing arms and a small cry that ended abruptly, Sokka crashed down on the metal floor. It did not help that he landed headfirst either, the pain was unbelievable! What was going on here?

Mai watched as Sokka sat up, finally wide awake, and looked around. His eyes quickly scanned his surroundings and when he found Mai locked away in another cell he visibly relaxed.

"You were a little far removed, I guess." Sokka said with a guilty smile. "What's going on and where? Wait!" Sokka began and then recent events came crashing back down on him.

Angry and, well, humiliated as she was, Mai could not help but smile slightly. Sokka had thought he was in his bedroom and that she had been sleeping at his side. Whatever was about to happen, Azula had made sure that Sokka would be safe. The princess had planned this very well, thankfully.

"Azula abducted me!?" Sokka exclaimed and jumped to his feet.

"Oh, you've got to be _kidding_ me! That wretched, irresponsible and foolish woman! She'll get herself killed!" Sokka continued wildly as he took in his surroundings for real this time.

"She must've drugged me!" Sokka realized in horror as he shook the steel door in vain as memory of the fight came back to him.

"I feel so… so _violated_!" he then all but wailed.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Sokka!" Katara snapped from the cell next to his, "Snap out of it and then maybe you could tell us why your _dear_ princess had us all imprisoned?" she continued, her voice seething in supressed anger.

"Katara? You're here!?" Sokka responded and nearly sat down in relief.

At least his family were safe from what was about to go down in the Caldera.

Katara continued to throw questions at him, but he ignored her for now. He was in a small cell made of steel. The only thing in the cell besides him was a cot attached to the wall. There wasn't even a blanket for him to use. From the slight swaying motion of the room he felt certain they were imprisoned on a ship that was still docked.

He had been stripped of everything useful and he wondered briefly where his beloved Spacesword and boomerang were. He dismissed these concerns, he could always find them later. Right now he needed to get out of here. A quick scan of Mai's cell confirmed that she was in the same position as he. They had even taken the hairpins out of her hair. Well, perhaps not so surprising, since it must also have been Azula that had abducted Mai and she knew that Mai's hairpins could be used as weapons.

What a predicament! He needed to be at the Fire Lord's side so that Ozai's rebellion could be crushed. There was still time! He fervently hoped it was so, at least…

"So, how did they get you?" Sokka asked Mai with a crooked smile, his voice and posture giving nothing away of his sense of urgency. He needed to know about this place and about his jailors.

Mai regarded the now calm man in the cell opposite hers. Sokka leaned against the bars. He was deceptively calm, but his eyes gave him away, they were hard and unyielding. He was planning to get out.

Katara vocally objected to being ignored and tried to glare a hole through the wall separating her cell with Sokka's when he told her to be patient.

Mai didn't answer immediately but a sudden blush gave her away.

"They lured you away with promises of fresh moon peaches, didn't they?" Sokka asked and couldn't help but smile despite the grave situation they were in. Mai had been craving moon peaches for a while but they were out of season, unfortunately for everyone involved.

"Do you have any idea how to get us out of here, Sokka?" Mai asked instead because she would never in a lifetime admit that Sokka was dead right. Lured to captivity because of moon peaches? So utterly undignified!

Sokka's smile broke out into a grin when Mai's silver glare told him in no uncertain terms that he better stay silent on the subject.

"My guess is we're in a ship's hold still docked at the Caldera port." Sokka mused and got a nod in response from Mai.

"And Azula left some time ago in a hurry, right?" Sokka asked and raised an eyebrow questioningly at Mai, but it was Katara that answered.

"Yes, she dumped you off in a great rush. How did you know?" Katara answered. Sokka ignored the question, it was not important at the moment.

So, Azula was in a rush to oversee her part in the coup attempt. That meant Azula had abducted them all under Ozai's nose, and that their abductions were not part of the coup attempt… That was reassuring at least. Before Sokka could ask, Mai answered his next question.

"Ty Lee and a small crew are our jailors, and she let slip that we're about to set sail in a little while," Mai informed him as she sat down on her cot and regarded him coolly. Her betrothed was planning to escape and she intended to break out with him.

Sokka needed to get out of there and he needed to it be soon, very soon to be precise. He tried to come up with a simple way out, but could not think of anything of use. It was maddening to say the least…

A sudden commotion at the door made him look up. Two of his jailors had come to check in on them it, two muscular, unsavoury types that Azula must have picked up in a hurry, most likely deserters or criminals that she had forced into service. It stood to reason that they had strict orders when it came to their prisoners. Yet it is highly unlikely that they knew how dangerous and resourceful Sokka, Mai and Katara really were…

The guards walked slowly down the cells to make sure the prisoners were alright, but most likely to ensure that they were secure. It was clear that they were under strict orders not to engage them. Yet, grown men had a tendency to underestimate young people.

"My fiancé is very thirsty, good sirs," Sokka said, trying to make himself as innocent looking as possible without overdoing it.

"Then she will stay thirsty for a little while longer, won't she?" The taller guard replied with an unpleasant grin. Both of his front teeth were gone.

"Please, she's pregnant and this heat is dangerous for the child if she is dehydrated!" Sokka pleaded. He hoped he didn't overdo it.

"Be quiet!" The short and stocky guard rumbled, but they did look hesitant. Yes, Azula had given them strict orders not to engage the prisoners, but if any harm came to any of them, Azula's wrath would be terrifying to behold!

"I am feeling a bit dizzy…" Mai said faintly and put the back of her hand on her brow and shivered slightly. She looked so much the delicate noblewoman in distress that Sokka and Katara blinked in consternation, and if the image of Mai as a noblewoman in distress nearly fooled Sokka and Katara, it certainly deceived the two guards. Well, it was common knowledge that highborn ladies were more delicate than ordinary women after all.

The short and stocky guard opened the door and approached Mai with a tin cup filled with water from his small water skin. The tall one stood guard at the door, his truncheon in hand. It was like watching lambs go to slaughter.

When the first guard drew near Mai uncoiled like a snake. The first man didn't stand a chance. Two hard punches and he was out cold. The second guard managed to react and swung his truncheon in a wide arc against Mai's head. Mai took a step back, the cudgel missing her head by less than an inch, and with her opponent slightly overbalanced she kicked him hard in the face. The man went flying out of her cell to land in an unmoving heap.

"That went well, good thinking, Sokka," Mai drawled as she stepped out of her cell and adjusted her dress after the quick fight.

Katara, who hadn't seen Mai in action when they were attacked by Combustion Man, was astounded by her prowess. Sokka on the other hand was intrigued by something totally different.

"What was that all about?" Sokka asked as she opened his door. He imitated Mai's earlier gesture with her hand against her brow.

"Drama lessons when I attended the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls," Mai answered and gave him a slight smile as he stepped out of his cell.

"You are full of surprises, I give you that." Sokka replied as Katara got out of her own cell. "Time to get out of here and save the day!" Sokka continued in a deceptively cheerful tone, his eyes hard.

They slowly made their way toward the main deck. It seemed that nearly all of the crew was busy preparing the ship to sail which made their progress far easier than expected. Not that anyone complained.

"The floorboards over there creak slightly," Mai whispered softly and indicated some boards further down the short corridor they now sneaked through, "and in that room over there they stored my weapons," Mai continued softly and pointed over Sokka's shoulder to a small door at the end of the corridor, opposite the door to the main deck.

"It's called deck and cabin, you know," Sokka answered sagely after a little while. He would need both Spacesword and Boomerang later and he loathed leaving them behind. Yes, a small detour might be a wise decision. Perhaps they could sneak out through the superstructure without being seen?

"Ouch!" Sokka hissed as Mai flicked his earlobe hard. "What was that for?" Sokka asked in an annoyed whisper.

"Stop being such a smarty pants and get going!" Mai replied softly with a glare matching Sokka's.

"Would you two stop bickering before you get us all killed?" Katara hissed before Sokka could start an argument in the middle of the corridor.

Sokka gave his sister an apologetic look and even Mai looked contrite. Without waiting for anyone Katara took the lead and entered the cabin giving Mai and Sokka no choice but to follow. It was obviously the captain's cabin from the looks of it. When they entered Sokka immediately spotted Spacesword on a weapon rack on the other side of the cabin.

As Sokka walked over to the rack Ty Lee sprung from behind a screen wall and with fluid motions attacked them. Sokka had to throw himself to avoid being hit. Mai and Katara who walked a short distance behind him had to jump clear from the dangerous chi-blocker.

"How are you all doing?" Ty Lee asked them happily, as if they were all off on a lovely picnic. "Please understand that I'm trying to save your lives here!" Ty Lee continued and was not at all perturbed by the dark scowls she received from her friends in return.

So Azula had told her a little of what was about to happen at least, but not the whole truth since Azula would never confide completely in anyone. Perhaps there was a way to resolve this without a fight?

"Ty Lee, stop attacking us and please listen to what I need to tell you!" Sokka exclaimed as he desperately tried to avoid being hit by the formidable acrobat.

"Sokka, I am so glad that you are awake now. That fight between you and Azula was truly awful!" Ty Lee replied and made a little grimace of distaste. "But look at us now, it's like we're dancing again!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a smile. Before Sokka could answer Katara did it for him.

"Enough of this stupidity, stop attacking us _immediately_ or I will make you regret ever being born!" Katara snarled, her anger reaching a boiling point. Ty Lee was her closest friend in the Fire Nation since Zuko had done what he had done and her treachery had hurt Katara badly.

Katara attacked by bending water to snare Ty Lee. With astounding agility the bubbly Fire Nation girl avoided Katara's writhing ropes of water. Instead Ty Lee made a counterattack that forced Katara frantically to back away to avoid being hit. She nearly made it. Ty Lee punched Katara hard on her left shoulder, making her arm hang uselessly.

"I'm so sorry, Katara," Ty Lee said with genuine pain in her voice and it was clear by the regret that showed in her large grey eyes. "I want you to be safe and out of harm's way just as much as Azula!" Ty Lee continued as she pressed her three friends to their limit.

"Ty Lee, what's going on here? Why did Azula abduct us?" Sokka pleaded, his voice desperate. This was getting out of hand, she was quickly tearing them apart. They needed a plan to win and they needed it fast.

As the fight continued Sokka noticed that Ty Lee was very careful of how she attacked Mai, most likely because of Mai's pregnancy. Well, if that gave them an edge, Sokka intended to use it!

When Ty Lee whirled to attack Katara once more Sokka made his move. He rushed over to Mai and was nearly taken out by a kick from the swirling acrobat.

Mai gave Sokka a glance that told him she knew what to do. His betrothed sprang at Ty Lee in a head-on attack. Even with her considerable skill in hand-to-hand combat Mai would have been defeated by the chi-blocking master, but Sokka came charging right behind and Ty Lee had no intention to do anything that could hurt Mai's child.

As Ty Lee defended herself from Mai's furious attack, Sokka swept her feet out from under her. He tried to pin her to the deck, but she spun away from him. Free of them both, Ty Lee stood and pivoted swiftly to face them once more. Without thinking she tried to leap to one side, but was shocked to find her left foot encased in solid ice. Sokka and Mai looked behind them to see that Katara had disentangled herself from an overturned chair which Ty Lee had forced her to back into earlier

The melee was over almost as soon as it had begun, but it was not without consequences, as Sokka's bloody nose and bruises attested. Katara had a useless left arm and nursed a black eye. The only one not looking like she had not wrestled with a kimodo-rhino was Mai, but she made it up with steely silver eyes that bored down on the acrobat.

"Hey, that was cheating!" Ty Lee exclaimed as they bound her up. She only sighed when she saw the rather hard glares that her three friends gave her in response.

"What were you thinking?" Sokka finally asked after the acrobat was bound securely and he had made sure the crew was not responding to the ruckus that they had caused.

"Ty Lee, you can't go and abduct your friends just because Azula says so!" Sokka continued as he was handed Spacesword from Katara, who was about to hand over Boomerang next.

"Azula said your lives were at risk, Sokka." Ty Lee said evenly and gave her three friends a defiant look. She even looked cute doing that. "She said she would do anything to protect you from harm, and I will too." she concluded firmly, daring them with her eyes to refute her.

So Azula believed they were in grave danger then? That meant Ozai didn't intend to leave anyone alive who could cause trouble for his reign when he had usurped power from his father. Why couldn't Azula see what kind of monster Ozai was and help stop that wretched man's rebellion? Yet, could Sokka go against his own father if it came down to it? It was not an easy decision to make… With a muffled curse Sokka adjusted his weapons. How had it come down to this? Was he really about to go and take up arms against Azula? Against the woman he loved?

Sokka gagged Ty Lee and carried her gently over to the bed. He put her down and then waited for Mai to finish arming herself. She had an impressive number of weapons after all.

When they were finally ready to leave Sokka turned to Ty Lee and hugged her.

"Ty Lee, if something bad happens..." Sokka said gently while hugging her. "I want you to know, it's not your fault, please remember that."

Katara gave Sokka a stubborn look as he hurried over to the window. She scowled at Ty Lee as she made for the window, but, thinking better of it, relented and dashed over and hugged her fiercely.

"You're my friend, Ty Lee, now and always." Katara whispered and then she was away. By Ty Lee's large and tear filled eyes it was evident that it had dawned on her that she might not see her friends ever again.

Katara and Sokka had already made their way out of the small window and down a rope to an ice floe the young waterbender had summoned. As Mai hosted herself out of the window she looked back at her bound friend and smiled reassuringly, she could not be angry at Ty Lee for long. With a small wave goodbye Mai was gone, leaving Ty Lee alone with tears falling from her grey eyes.

§§

Regret, sadness and relief were not emotions Azula was used to feeling. But now she did and she _hated_ it. Regret for doing what she had done to her friends and to Sokka in particular, sadness that she had hurt them badly and that they would probably never forgive her actions this day and relief that Sokka and her friends were safe from harm. They would live to see another day and Azula had every intention of making sure they lived long lives.

She needed to concentrate on the task before her and not be distracted by the image of Sokka lying in a cell unconscious on a ship heading out to sea, away from her. It could very well be the last time she saw him in this life.

The thought made her snarl in anger. She was not used to feeling so, so…utterly useless! Father was right, love only made you weak. She knew it to be true, but Azula never lied to herself. She knew that her time with Sokka, short as it had been, would ultimately prove the happiest in her life…

The small carriage rattled past a large warehouse a seedier part of the Caldera. Azula could see that several men lingered outside the large closed doors. Some of them squatted and played a game and some conversed in the shade, a perfect picture of simple men enjoying some time off from hard work, but Azula knew better. They were soldiers guarding a warehouse full of even more soldiers. Renegade soldiers at that. Azula's carriage continued unhurriedly down the street until it turned down another road.

The renegade soldiers were here to wreak havoc in the city in the hours to come, to tip the balance in favour of a particular faction in the battle that was about to commence. But they were not her father's men. No, they were tied to her mother. Ursa had brought them to the capital as insurance for when Ozai made his play for power. Azula had taken it on herself to stop Ursa. She alone understood how dangerous and devious her mother was. No one but Azula, not her father, not grandfather or Sokka understood what Ursa was capable of.

The downtrodden carriage stopped outside an inn, the infamous "Drunken Earthbender". It was a low place characterized by stained windows and two drunks who argued with the guards standing under the swaying sign. Of course, these were no ordinary guards outside the sorry excuse for an inn, no, they were soldiers.

Azula stepped out from the carriage and gestured calmly for it to leave. She was dressed in closefitting black clothes designed to give her as much freedom as possible when moving. Several weapons were strapped on her and she could feel the weight of the jian on her back. Most importantly, she didn't wear her golden crown and, even if she had kept the characteristic bangs that framed her face, she had braided the rest of her hair just like Ty Lee.

One of the soldiers finally acknowledged her sudden appearance.

"Who are you?" He said foolishly before tapping his comrade to make him aware of the newcomer.

When the second soldier turned towards her, Azula struck like lightning.

Two small throwing knifes flashed in the sun before they were buried in the throats of the now dying soldiers. She might not have Mai's skill but Azula was deadly even so.

"Go away." Azula calmly ordered the two drunks. Even in their alcoholic haze they understood that death was at hand. Fear gripped them as they stumbled away from the "Drunken Earthbender".

With complete composure Azula opened the door and stepped inside. It was not a very large inn and the common room that the local inhabitants usually occupied was filled with officers. Officers loyal to her mother.

"You there, you're not…" The young officer who addressed Azula never finished his sentence, dying in a gurgle of blood as Azula slashed his throat.

The entire inn suddenly focused on the slender, black clad figure that held a jian now stained in blood.

Azula was momentarily overwhelmed once again by those alien emotions she had experience before, but they were drowned almost instantly in another feeling that she knew all too well – fury. Her pitiless eyes promised no mercy as she gazed upon her enemies. With a cruel smirk she announced to the renegade soldiers:

"I am Death and I have come to claim you all."

§§

"My Lord, it is time to relocate to a more secure location." Commander Hiro said humbly, though with more than a hint of frustration came. Azulon let it pass since his commander's stubbornness derived from his own refusal to let him be escorted to a safe room deep in the mountain.

"Where are you, Sokka?" Azulon said softly, nearly a whisper. Where could he be? If his enemies had already struck against Sokka they were in great trouble. He had become more and more dependent on the loyal and sharp young man in ruling the nation, but for Azulon something else worried him more. Sokka was his only real friend and his heart would break if anything happened to him.

Suddenly the alarm bells all over the palace started to ring. So it had begun, Ozai had really dared a coup! Anger made the Fire Lord's eyes hard and unforgiving. Ozai and his ilk will pay for this treachery with their lives!

"Commander Hiro." The Fire Lord commanded, his earlier indecision gone like the wind. "Defend the palace and show no mercy. Stand strong and victory will be ours!"

Commander Hiro saluted and dashed away, leaving Azulon alone with an entire squad of elite Royal Guards. Sokka's quick thinking and subsequent orders before his disappearance had given them a fighting chance. The Royal Guards had detained nearly a hundred people inside the palace that should not be there, and Commander Hiro had managed to bolster his troops with nearly four hundred men and women. They came from all over the Caldera, sailors, old veterans, members of the City Watch and even servants who had taken up arms to defend their liege lord.

Even so they were still outnumbered, but the Royal Guard consisted of the best soldiers the Fire Nation could offer, and, thanks to Sokka, they now knew about Ozai's battle plan. With a grim smile Azulon stood and listened to the sound of battle that raged outside the throne room.

"Come, it's time we join the battle." Azulon stated coldly, his forbidding countenance making the lieutenant's protests die on his lips. Azulon had no intention to stay hidden in a bunker as his people fought and died for him.

§§

Zhao cursed loudly as his men once more were ambushed and routed, leaving several dead behind as they retreated to regroup. This was not going according to plan! He had known that the Royal Guards would not be a push-over, but he had not anticipated this kind of resistance. His carefully imbedded soldiers in the palace were nowhere to be seen. The Fire Lord had clearly known about this rebellion.

At this stage of the coup he was supposed to have secured the entire palace above ground, but he was far behind schedule and he had been forced to bring soldiers who had been tasked with controlling the Caldera into the palace instead. And it was not enough! For every Royal Guard his men managed to take down, four or even five of his ended up dead. This had become a war of attrition, the one that ran out of men first would lose.

"Take your men and secure the palace garden." Zhao ordered a pale faced lieutenant. "We will force our way through their defences and secure the throne room. I will send more men to capture the barracks to cover your left flank," Zhao continued, his face grim.

The officer saluted and turned to gather his men. Zhao could feel cold sweat running down his back. The situation was dire but not hopeless. If they managed to take the barracks, hold the garden and secure the throne room, he could force his way into the palace from several places at once utilizing his superior manpower.

"Guards!" one of his soldiers shouted shrilly. Suddenly men were rushing down from behind them. Two were caught by surprise and ruthlessly cut down with steel and fire.

"Form a battle line, you maggots!" Zhao roared in sudden desperation.

His shouted order got his men moving and they managed to form a ragged battle line as the guards came charging at them. Suddenly the guards stopped and went down on one knee. What was this all about? Then Zhao saw why, they had a Yuyan-archer! Agni be cursed!

Zhao threw himself down on the floor as his men died around him. The Royal Guards were not finished. When the Yuyan-archer was done the Guards surged to their feet and with a battle cry that filled Zhao with fear the fearsome enemy blasted a huge fireball at him and his remaining men.

He did not know how, but Zhao managed to deflect large part of the incoming blast out a nearby window, blowing it to pieces. His soldiers were not so lucky, those not dead from the hail of arrows had either been burned to death or had fled the scene. Worthless scum!

With a wordless roar Zhao threw himself out of the broken window and out into the garden before sprinting away toward his men. He needed to regain momentum and secure the barracks. He had no intention of dying today. He intended to rule the Fire Nation and if this coup didn't work out? Well, he had a contingency-plan to fall back on…

§§

Ozai sat calmly on a small dais as he waited to make his move. By the reports he was receiving, Zhao was in trouble. He had not managed to secure the palace grounds and was fighting a pitched battle with the Royal Guards room to room, corridor to corridor. Worse, the Guards had repeatedly utilized the hidden passages throughout the palace to encircle and destroy Zhao's men. The man could not even accomplish the simple task of securing the palace with superior forces? Zhao was a fool.

The report he had received from Azula was far more to his liking, not that he expected anything less from his daughter. He had raised her well, after all. The terse note from her said simply, "Objectives One and Two have been fulfilled. Light casualties. Awaiting orders to make final push. Your obedient servant and daughter, Princess Azula."

The Crown Prince considered this and saw an opportunity take shape, since his father obviously was concentrating his forces to stop and rout the attack above grounds. If Zhao succeeded or failed didn't matter anymore. He, Ozai, had all but won this day. With a malicious smirk Ozai incinerated the message from his daughter in a small flame.

"Order Zhao to use every loyal soldier at his disposal to secure the palace," Ozai ordered his adjutant, Lieutenant Chan.

"But my Lord, that would leave the Caldera unsupervised if the populace take up arms against us. Is that wise?" Chan asked uneasily. He was sweating profusely, he had never signed up to actually rebel against their lawful Fire Lord! This was bad!

"If it comes to that we burn down the city!" Ozai snarled harshly, "Send the orders and inform Azula that she will strike in half an hour." Ozai continued and glared at the lieutenant who foolishly dared to question him.

He was so close to victory he could taste it. Nothing would be allowed to stand in his path to power and glory. If anything did he would incinerate it.

§§

The Caldera was eerily empty and quiet, the throngs of townspeople that usually crowded the streets all but gone. The shops and markets were dark and silent. As Sokka and his friends hurried toward the palace he had seen a stray dog or two and glimpsed people behind closed windows or hurriedly closing doors. Fear ruled the Caldera and it seemed like the entire city was holding its breath as it waited out the sudden violence that shook the palace.

The silence, however, was not complete. Over the city there was a strange indistinguishable sound, a sound that only grew louder as they came ever closer to the palace. It was the sound of men fighting and dying. Shouts of random words echoed out over the grand plaza and Sokka could perceive that somewhere inside the palace a fire blazed brightly.

The main entrance was open and guarded by several men. Sokka estimated about ten soldiers and they were not Royal Guards. Around the gate lay heaps of unmoving bodies, making Katara gasp as she saw the carnage. Sokka could literally feel time running out. He could not waste any more time. He needed to stand by his liege lord when the sun became black…

"We are going to fight our way through to the Fire Lord," Sokka stated coldly as he regarded his two companions, two of the most important people in his life.

"It will be very dangerous and if either of you don't want to come, I understand. Actually, I would prefer if you didn't." Sokka continued softly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sokka! Do you think that I would let you wander into that without me?" Katara stated and her determined gaze told Sokka that she would not stay behind no matter what he said. Mai raised an eyebrow before checking on her weapons. She agreed fully with Katara it seemed.

"Alright then, Mai and I will go first. Katara, you're the rear-guard."

Sokka smiled at them, conveying silently that he would be very angry if they got injured or ended up dead.

They didn't care to hide their approach and were soon spotted by the soldiers at the gate. They quickly gathered themselves in a battle line and an officer shouted at them to leave or die.

The two groups stood staring at each other for a short while before Sokka draw his black sword.

"For Fire Lord Azulon! For victory!" Sokka cried loudly and rushed forward with Katara and Mai at his side. His black jian glistened in the sun, hungry for blood.

The soldiers roared their own battle cry and brandished their weapons or engulfed their fists with fire as they prepared to meet them.

§§

Zhao smirked as his fireball buried itself in the chest of the axe-wielding chef that had killed three of his men. The man died instantly and Zhao forgot about him immediately. The battle luck had finally turned in his favour it seemed. He had managed to secure the barracks and the garden as well as the administrative building and beyond. His men were slowly pressing the Royal Guards to their breaking point. He was now confident that when the Black Sun finally occurred his men would sweep away all opposition!

Zhao made his way out to the garden, stepping over the body of that wretched Yuyan-archer who had killed so many of his men, to see his men break up an attack by seven Royal Guards. Quickly an entire squad of his soldiers gathered around the enemy to finish them off. Zhao's smirk deepened as he was about to witness the Guards' final moments. His losses would be substantial, but he could afford it, the Royal Guards could not.

Suddenly something flashed in the sunlight and four of his men were down. Another archer? As Zhao tried to locate the archer three figures came dashing out of a doorway and engaged his men. It was that wretched water savage and his betrothed! What could they hope to accomplish against an entire squad of his seasoned soldiers?

But Sokka, his betrothed and another girl rapidly made mincemeat of his men. Zhao stared dumbfounded as Sokka deftly avoided all attacks and wielded his black sword as if he performed at a theatre. Where he stepped, men died. In a matter of moments all his soldiers were dead or incapacitated. The only one Zhao could see that remained alive had been frozen to the wall by the unknown girl. She was a waterbender?

Sokka exchanged some words with the guards before they all charged the administrative building. The soldiers outside guarding the entrance tried to defend themselves, but were as easily defeated as his men before. Zhao could only watch in helpless rage as Sokka of all people retook a building that nearly a hundred of his men had died taking. Worst of all, he knew that his own forces had been cut in half!

"I will see you dead, Sokka! Do you hear me! Deeead!" Zhao shouted in impotent fury.

§§

The Royal Guards led Sokka and his friends down winding stairs deeper into the palace. They met guards and other soldiers on the way, many nursed wounds and all looked tired. This was perhaps not so strange after heavy fighting, but they all seemed pleased to see him, and he received several pats on his back and warm smiles as he walked by them.

He was ushered into a room crowded with guards and high-ranking officers. Most importantly, the Fire Lord sat on a dais and discussed the ongoing battle with Commander Hiro.

Azulon looked up when Sokka entered and rewarded him with a smile of relief. Sokka alive and here made this day a little easier to handle. By his grim expression and the blood splatter that could be found on his clothes and face, Azulon could see that his young friend and advisor knew all too well what was going on.

"Glad you've decided to join us today, Lord Ember." Azulon said as if it were raining outside. "Commander Hiro, please update Lord Ember on our current situation."

Hiro acknowledged his liege lord's order with a small bow. Sokka could see that the commander had sustained several superficial wounds, but he looked alert and he clearly had no intention of losing this fight. Yes, the Royal Guards were hard men and women and the toughest of them all was their commander.

"My Lord Ember," Commander Hiro began his report, "The rebels have attacked from the three directions you predicted yesterday. The battle started three hours ago with a large frontal assault on the gates and we have fought the invaders since then. They had to call for reinforcements several times." Hiro stated and several hard, but pleased smiles spread around the faces of the gathered officers. The enemy had payed dearly for every step they had taken inside the palace.

"Two hours ago we were assaulted in the eastern tunnels and after we received heavy losses we had to retreat. We did manage to close the gates behind us and thus stalling the rebels advance but they are burning through one gate after another." Commander Hiro continued as if reporting on the weather and not on a potential disaster.

"Two hours ago we were assaulted in the eastern tunnels. After we sustained heavy losses we had to retreat. We did manage to close the gates behind us which halted the rebel advance, but they are burning through one gate after another," Commander Hiro continued as if reporting that the tide was turning and not on a potential disaster.

No one but Sokka knew that it was Azula that commanded the rebel forces in the eastern tunnels.

"We have also been attacked by a large force in the western tunnels, but we have managed to repel them quite easily. We assume the enemy in the western tunnels is waiting for the commander in the eastern tunnels to join the battle before committing themselves." Hiro stated and concluded his report with a quick recital of how many soldiers they had at their disposal and what the rebels probably had at each of the three battle fronts.

Sokka glanced down at the hourglass filled with sand. Probably only half an hour before the Black Sun was upon them, perhaps a little more if they were lucky…

"The reinforcements from Ember Island will be here in two to three hours." An officer stated rather grimly.

Sokka considered their options carefully. Or rather his options to tell the truth, he needed to win and make sure Azula didn't end up dead.

"The only rebel forces we need to defeat are the ones in the western tunnels. We only need to contain the other two until we have defeated Ozai. Then it is over." Sokka said softly, every eye in the room was centred on him.

Yes, it is time to gamble and do the unexpected, let the white lotus come into play. He would see Ozai defeated and the world protected from his warmongering and he would make sure Azula lived even if it cost him his own life!

"The rebel forces above ground have been cut in half and they are the most battle weary. I suggest that Lady Mai and Katara and a small contingent of guards, say about seventy or eighty men, hold the garden and the administrative building." Sokka explained as he pointed to the pond of water. "Katara's waterbending supported by Mai and the Royal Guards could easily pin the enemy down until it is all decided down here."

"I will do the same with a small contingent of Royal Guards and hold back the rebels here." Sokka continued, pointing to a large room where the tunnels from the east converged

Sokka looked up and paused as he regarded the hard faces that looked back at him. Some of them he would never see again. It was a sad, but fleeting thought.

"Commander Hiro will command the rest of our forces and strike hard at the enemy here, here and here." Sokka continued, jabbing at the map several times.

Soft gasps could be heard from the officers. This was unexpected and bold.

"Commander Hiro will attack them from three different tunnels. We will catch them by surprise and even though we'll probably be evenly matched in numbers, our better soldiers will rout them."

Sokka finished and looked up to meet the Fire Lord's eyes.

Would he go for it? Everyone looked at their liege lord. Hiro looked eager. He dearly wanted to put an end to the traitor who rebelled against his Fire Lord. Katara looked worried, but Mai was the only one not looking at the Fire Lord. Her silver eyes were locked on Sokka, and for once he couldn't read her. Sokka raised his eyebrows at her but got no response.

"It is a bold plan." Azulon mused. Then he looked up and his golden eyes flared in cold anger. "We will hit them hard and fast. Let us avenge our dead and teach these traitorous rebels a lesson that will echo down through history!" The Fire Lord Azulon stated in a strong voice, making the officers cheer.

Hiro immediately gave orders to dispatch the different forces. Everything happened at once and Sokka had little time to say goodbye to Katara or exchange anything more than some quick words with Azulon and Hiro.

Before he could join the captain that would be his second-in-command he was caught by Mai.

"You're going to face Azula, aren't you?" Mai asked in a low voice that only carried to Sokka. He could only nod slightly as an answer.

Mai regarded him for what felt like a long time.

"Don't die," Mai whispered as she hugged him fiercely.

Then she was gone and Sokka hurried down dark, silent tunnels that might take him to his death.

§§

"When this gate comes down you will charge through and you will deliver death to our enemies without mercy," Azula said in voice that carried through the packed tunnel. It was utterly quiet except for the firebenders that burned through the gate. Every eye was upon her.

"You have all been personally chosen by me and you will fight and vanquish our enemies on the other side of that door." Azula continued and slowly looked every man and woman in the eye.

"Some of you will die, but if that will happen your names will be forever remembered as the first entries in the history of the reign of Fire Lord Ozai!" Azula stated and nodded slowly, her golden eyes glistening like molten gold in the dim light.

"We will crush our enemies and go down in history as the soldiers that brought untold honours upon our nation." Azula voice rose in power, she had them now. They would fight to the death for her, she could see it in the fierce looks in their eyes.

With a crash the gate fell to the ground. Her men surged forward with a wordless roar and into the room on the other side. The first five men through fell immediately to enemy fire, but her soldiers continued without fear and returned fire as soon as possible. More of her men died, but more and more surged through and joined in the battle.

§§

The red line on the gate slowly converged and soon it would come crashing down. From the tunnels behind him he could hear the echoes of battle. Commander Hiro had attacked Ozai's main forces a little while ago and Sokka wondered idly if his gamble would pay off. But what made him nervous was not the coming battle or even the possibility of dying. No, what made Sokka nervous was that he was about to come face to face with Azula once again. The woman he loved.

"Men, when that gate falls they will come surging out like a swarm of locusts!" Sokka raised his voice to carry over the large cavernous room. "Follow the battleplan and we will come through this with flying colours."

"The life of the Fire Lord and our comrades that are fighting and dying behind us are counting on us to stop the rebels here! We will not fail them!" Sokka continued and stepped up on a large boulder so they all could see him. Suddenly his nervousness was gone and he felt calm and collected.

"I am proud to stand with you today! Together we will stand strong and victory will be ours!"

Sokka let his voice carry and he smiled. The guards that could see him took courage from his words and calm bearing, some even smiled back.

When the gate came crashing down, Sokka cried the ancient battle cry of the Royal Guards and they roared in response.

"We Stand Strong!"

§§

The battle only intensified as men fought, killed and died. Azula walked out into the cavernous room and observed the raging battle. Her men had managed to push into the room and form a ragged battle line, but the Royal Guards fought hard and with a disciplined fury. She will most likely lose three or even four men for every guard they took down. It was a bit unexpected, the last two encounters she had with them today she had won with ease.

Azula let Yon Rha take charge of the battle for now since she wanted to observe the enemy. They were far fewer than she had anticipated, but they made excellent use of their surroundings. The room was higher than it was long and the exit she needed to use was located on the other side of the room and approximately two stories up. The stairway that led up to the exit was constructed so that the defenders always had an unobstructed view and angle to fire upon the attackers that surged up from below. The Royal Guards had positioned themselves as she had expected, it would be bloody work fighting their way up from below. Very much so.

Azula had planned for this scenario. She would fly up to the top of the stairs and make use of her superior bending to utterly decimate the Royal Guards moments before the Black Sun made firebending impossible. Then her soldiers would overwhelm the suddenly defenceless firebenders. She on the other hand was deadly with or without weapons.

It would be a great victory, but Azula felt nothing of the usual joy of accomplishment. She still felt all kinds of strange emotions and the intense fighting had distracted her from feeling Sokka's loss.

As she readied herself to fly toward the exit, she saw him. She came to a sudden halt in shock. He disappeared behind the throng of fighting people now and then, but it was him, Sokka. Why was he here? He should not be here at all! He would die here!

Sokka wielded his beloved Spacesword with fierce determination. He already had some minor scrapes and burns, but where he danced, rebels died. If they could hold the rebels back until Ozai was defeated they would be victorious this awful day. Two rebels attacked him simultaneously, one with fire and one with a nasty looking club, already red with blood. Sokka feinted the man with the club and sidestepped the firebender. The momentum of his movements took him behind the two men. The black jian moved in a graceful arc that cut the firebenders throat and then stabbed down into the second man's back. As he looked around he saw her.

She stood just a few feet away, her golden eyes large, her red lips slightly separated as if not really understanding what she saw, her crown perfectly placed on top of her meticulously made topknot.

Sokka suddenly felt as if a great burden he carried around suddenly was gone. She was alive!

His hard and unyielding expression was gone in a heartbeat. Those wonderful blue eyes stared right into hers. Then he smiled and waved at her.

He smiled and waved at her!

At a time like this?

After what she had gone through for him?

Did he not know what she had done for him?

_Moron! _

She was so angry she missed that the Black Sun had begun. All firebending died as if snuffed out like a candle in a storm. In the small lull in the battle that the arrival of the Black Sun created, Azula launched herself at Sokka.

As Sokka saw the sudden snarl on Azula's face he wondered if he could reason with her when he was fighting for his life. It felt like Azula came flying through the battlefield. She held a short sword in both hands and Sokka parried her first attack and but only barely avoided her second. Sokka stumbled back, just managing to avoid a kick in the face. She was incredibly skilled!

"You fool!" Azula snarled as she stabbed at him. "You're not supposed to be here! Didn't you understand why I did what I did?" Azula all but shouted as she sliced, stabbed and cut at him.

Sokka was forced to make a clumsy jump away from her to escape a serious wound. He didn't get away from her totally unscathed, a cut along his left upper arm burned badly. The pain made Sokka angry.

"You have no right to decide where and when I go to war, Azula!" Sokka snapped at her and attacked her when he saw an opening, forcing her to jump back and parry his lethal stab. "I don't abandon my friends or my family."

Dark blue and fierce golden eyes clashed and then they concentrated on the dance as they attacked each other in flurry of whirling blades. Sokka had given explicit orders that the Royal Guard would not interfere if he came across Princess Azula. Whatever happened, they were honour bound not no interfere.

Sokka and Azula ran at each other and with clash of steel both staggered away from each other. Azula had a long cut on her hip and Sokka a long gash on his back.

"I know what you were trying to do." Sokka said as he grimaced in pain. "But what of your grandfather? I know he means more to you than you let on, Azula."

As the duel between the young lord and the princess unfolded the battle started to calm down around them as both sides watched their captains dance with steel, beauty and death. And somehow they understood that there was something else going on between the two combatants, something deeper.

"You know nothing, Sokka!" Azula cried and flung herself at Sokka. The sound of steel against steel echoing loudly in the vast room, the only other sound was the moaning from the wounded as they were carried away.

Azula managed to stab Sokka in the shoulder, but lost one of her swords doing so and got a long cut on her forearm. Once more they sprung apart, their breaths heavy with the exertion of the duel.

"You don't know about what my father has done for me!" Azula said in a normal tone, "He is the only one that cared for me, Sokka. I owe him everything!"

"It's all about loyalty then?" Sokka asked softly. Then he glared at the princess angrily. "That is not true and you know it! There are lots of people that care for you, Azula, all of your friends, your grandfather, your brother and I. You are a fool if you think otherwise!"

The princess snarled once more and came at him. But Sokka was ready and once more the two combatants exchanged blows at a fierce and mindboggling speed. Then Spacesword stabbed into Azula's left thigh and Azula's sword cut him viciously over his chest and abdomen. Both grimaced in pain and leaned against each other, swaying softly. Her brow on his shoulder.

Sokka knew he could not continue fighting Azula. He could not continue to hurt her like this, it was not right. He smiled gently as slowly stroked his beloved's hair. Even now, she smelled of summer.

"I can't do this anymore." Sokka said gently.

"I love you."

He let go of his sword that fell to the ground with a loud clang that echoed in the now quiet room. Sokka soon followed and ended up on his back at Azula's feet.

For a long while Azula stared down on him with an empty look in her eyes. Then she sat down on her knees beside Sokka, still with that strange empty look in her eyes.

Then suddenly pain flashed across her face and with a cry of anger, pain and loss Azula raised the sword high and stabbed down with all her might as to put an end to her pain.

The sword buried itself deep in the stone ground, not even an inch from Sokka's throat. He had not even flinched as the blade came hurtling down.

"I choose you, Sokka. I choose you."

§§

Author's note:

Finally, Azula makes the choice between her loyalties. I have planned this scene for a long time. It feels good that I could finally write it.

Lot of violence in this chapter.

Zhao didn't have it easy in this chapter. I really enjoyed writing that part!

I sincerely hope that you don't have to wait so long for the next chapter. But it is harder than anticipated to tie the story together as it slowly comes to an end. Better slow than sloppy!

My thanks to Acastus that took time to beta this long chapter!

I hope you enjoyed it!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Zuko walked slowly through the royal garden with no goal in mind. He was still dazed by the events that had taken place only hours ago. Dead soldiers, Royal Guards and rebels alike lay where they had fallen. The smell of burnt flesh lingered in the air. Somehow the stench converged with the cries of dismay from the wounded. He stopped briefly to examine a dead guard who had lost his helmet during the final moments of his life. His face was forever contorted in a grimace of pain and fear. From the looks of it, the guard could only have been a few years older than Zuko himself. Did he have family or a sweetheart who was waiting in vain for him?

Still, the guard had died with the greatest of honour, defending his liege lord and the Fire Nation from rebels was his duty after all. But Zuko could not get rid of the feeling that he was somehow responsible for the young man's death…

The Prince Rebellion, as it now was referred to, had been a close call indeed. The battle had balanced on a knife's edge as Prince Ozai fought Fire Lord Azulon with fire and lightning. His father had managed to severely hurt the sovereign and thus had victory in his grasp, but reinforcements led by Sokka turned up just in time. When Ozai's men understood that Azula had been defeated they lost heart and the loyalists won the day. He still could not believe it, _Azula_ defeated by _Sokka_! Zuko had heard what had transpired between Sokka and his sister and he still had a hard time wrapping his head around it.

The Fire Lord had won, but at a great cost. The dead and wounded could be counted to the thousands and… there was an image that would be with Zuko until he died.

Katara, pale faced and exhausted, her clothes and hair singed kept healing wounded soldiers, guards and rebels alike. It was clear that she was at the end of her tether, but determination shone in her eyes as she worked. Mai stood a little bit away. She had been wounded in the shoulder and she too looked worn-out by the battle she had participated so vigorously in. The raven-haired young woman was gently stroking her belly as she watched the waterbender practice her art. Zuko wanted to run over to his beloved and make sure she was alright, to hold her in his arms. Yet as he took a step toward her their eyes met and her frozen countenance stopped him dead in his tracks. Mai had fought the Fire Nation's enemies with honour while Zuko himself had waited out the battle, only prepared to commit himself if Ozai actually won the day.

With Ozai branded a rebel and Azula captured, he was next in line for the throne. Mother had maneuvered very well indeed to have accomplished this without detection. As Zuko walked among the aftermath of his father's ambition in his pristine clothes he realized had never been closer to his birthright, the throne, than at that very moment. But at what cost? He could see how the guards and the servants treated Katara and Mai as the heroes they were. That realization was what made him turn away from Mai and Katara and leave without speaking to them. He should also have been out there defending his liege lord and if he died, so be it... but he had not done so.

He did not feel like he was the next in line for the throne.

He felt lost.

§§

Lord Ember sat on the dais in the gloomy throne room deep in thought. Officers and officials spoke quietly before him as information came flowing in and orders were issued. They had won a battle they shouldn't have and even if they defeated Ozai this time the danger had not passed. No, Ozai had managed to escape and together with his best men he was still on the run. Zhao had also managed to escape even if Mai and Katara had wounded him in the battle.

Sokka was very aware of the empty seat at his right side. Would Azulon survive the severe wounds he had sustained in his fight with Ozai? The thought of his friend dying was bad enough, but the death of the Fire Lord as an abstract concept was an even more frightening prospect. If Azulon died there were no likely candidates for the throne. Ozai was a rebel and a traitor. The same could be said of Azula. The thought of the fiery princess made Sokka's stomach sink further. He wisely refused to dwell on her as his thoughts and emotions were all over the place when it came to the princess.

Mai's unborn child could never be a candidate without Azulon's backing, so that scheme was out of the question if the Fire Lord died. That left Zuko. And it was the worst kept secret in the Caldera that it would actually be Ursa in power – pulling the strings from the shadows. A lot of nobles would resent that - consequently Zuko's rule might be weak while powerful figures would struggle for influence and control of the ruler. A bleak future indeed.

"My Lord Ember," A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. It was one of Azulon's private servants that knelt before the dais. All eyes were on the servant, the sudden tension so thick you could almost reach out and touch it.

"The Fire Lord wishes to speak with you." Sokka was not the only one to release a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Azulon was still alive! That was good news indeed.

The young water tribe warrior hurried after the servant and soon entered the Fire Lord's private wing. His own wounds pained him greatly, but he paid them no mind. They were marginal compared to those suffered by the many dead that still could be found where the battle had been fought.

He entered a large bedroom that was rather crowded with servants, physicians and royal guards. At the moment the head doctor and his sister were having a rather heated if polite argument over how to treat the Fire Lord's wounds.

When the Fire Lord noticed that Sokka had entered the room he made a small gesture that immediately silenced the discussion between the two healers.

"I am grateful for your kind caring," Azulon began with a weak voice that made Sokka swallow in worry, "But I must speak with Lord Ember alone."

Katara gave the Fire Lord a wary look, the man still frightened her. As everyone bowed and departed, Sokka caught Katara in a quick hug before he sat down beside his friend and liege lord. He had seen the guards carry the wounded ruler away from the battle as Sokka entered the fray, but he had not had time to visit after the battle was won.

The old man looked terrible. Pale and obviously in pain, Ozai had managed to hit him with lightning and were it not for Katara, Azulon would surely have died. Yet Azulon was an old man, could his body recover from wounds this severe?

"Your sister is quite stubborn, I have come to notice," Azulon wheezed as he lay back in the large bed.

"Yes, that she is." Sokka answered with a strained smile as he regarded his deathly pale friend.

"How fares my nation, Sokka?" Azulon all but whispered, "I need to know the whole truth about our current situation."

Would he even survive the night?

§§

The lithe and graceful young man performed a perfect kow-tow before his mistress and liege lady. His smirk was present as always and his eyes glittered underneath his bangs. That smirk could be infuriating, but the young swordmaster had never failed her on any of the countless missions she had given him.

"In summary, your Highness," Ruon-Jian said as he flipped his hair elegantly to another position, "It was Princess Azula that took out our men in the Drunken Earthbender shortly before Ozai's rebellion started."

How many hours had he trained in front of a mirror to master that flick? It was an idle thought that she immediately dismissed. The report he had just given her was very serious indeed. She had miscalculated. Gravely so, and it had nearly cost them their lives. Worse than that, it had nearly cost her the power she had so assiduously accumulated for herself and Zuko.

She considered the implications of the unwelcome news. With her best men dead there had been no one loyal to protect her if Ozai had emerged victorious. The new Fire Lord would have hunted her and Zuko down and killed them on the spot.

Ursa could not hold back a shudder when she remembered when Ruon-Jian reported to her in the middle of the uprising that her own soldiers, her life insurance, had been all but taken out. When you played the Great Game you couldn't be easily frightened, but that moment would give her nightmares for the rest of her life. She had never felt fear like that in her life. And all thanks to Azula, her own daughter…

Ruon-Jian continued smoothly as if reporting on the weather and not a potential disaster for Ursa...

"It seems as though Princess Azula acted on her own agenda. There are no indications from our Eyes and Ears that either Prince Ozai or Admiral Zhao knew of the attack on your forces or that they're even aware of it now."

She dismissed him with a curt gesture. He had his orders to carry out.

The shock of losing her soldiers had dissipated and Ursa had other concerns to pursue, some more pleasant than others.

Zuko was now the only heir to the throne with any legitimate claim. Ozai and Azula were out of the picture. Ozai was on the run and Azula was a prisoner captive and both branded as traitors. This was the best outcome she could have hoped for. It seemed that the Azulon himself was severely wounded and if he died in the near future no one happier than she. The Fire Lord's funeral would be magnificent and she would make sure the people would be infuriated over the atrocity committed by Ozai and his faction. Fire Lord Zuko would, of course, reluctantly, but vigorously hunt down Ozai and his rebels and thus strengthen his grip – and hers – on the throne.

Under her loving gaze she would make sure Zuko's reign went smoothly. Everyone opposed to Zuko would be dealt with, by her velvet fist or sharp claws. Powerful as she was at the moment, Zuko would still have only a third of the nobility backing him at best, if he were to ascend the throne today. Perhaps she would need to purge the ranks of the nobility from the start? It was worth considering…

But the first step was to try to snatch up as many of the nobles that were attached to Ozai as quickly as possible. Azulon and his upstart Lord Ember had an advantage there. They would come down hard on Ozai's faction and would show no mercy, but perhaps a few of them could be snared to serve her?

All in all, it had been a good day.

§§

"…and I have made sure to gather every noble loyal to Prince Ozai that I could lay hands on," Sokka reported to the old man lying in his sickbed. Azulon looked pale and his breath was laboured. Several times Sokka had nearly called for Katara, but had been stopped by a glare that had threatened to light him on fire.

"If we act fast, my Lord," Sokka continued, "we could probably get a majority of them to swear fealty to…"

"I will not have treasonous nobles swear fealty to me after they rebelled!" Azulon snapped and immediately started to cough hard, all the while glaring hard at his chief advisor.

Sokka worried the old man would die then and there and decided to continue with his report in order to avoid any further argument with the furious Fire Lord.

"We are mobilizing every asset at our disposal to hunt down Prince Ozai and his lieutenants."

The list of assets was long and Sokka recited every item, hoping to calm the failing old man's temper.

"I want Princess Azula tried for treason as soon as possible," Azulon ordered in his most commanding voice when Sokka was done, "We must show my son and his co-conspirators what it means to rebel against the anointed Fire Lord. We will show him our wrath!" Azulon concluded in cold fury, his golden glare stared out over an endless field of dead men.

Sokka tensed and his clenched fists shook slightly with the strain of holding back. A trial for treason meant certain death.

It had been a long day. He had been abducted, tossed in prison, escaped after narrowly besting Ty Lee, then had to fight his way into a palace under siege and confront Azula in a conflict that nearly killed him. To top it all off, he had led a charge that drove the rebellion to a halt, almost bleeding out doing so. It had been a very long day indeed.

Still, he would rather have the world go up in flames than let Azula be executed for choosing him!

As the Fire Lord leaned back in his bed after his outburst, he missed the icy glare that his friend and advisor directed at him.

"Take care of my beloved nation while I regain my strength, Sokka," Azulon murmured softly before coughing slightly. He looked exhausted and it made Sokka wince in sudden sympathy. The old man before him was his friend and family. How could Sokka save Azula and the whole world at the same time?

"It will be as my Lord commands," Sokka murmured and bowed low to his liege lord before exiting the bedroom.

What was more important? Save the world or save Azula? What would he choose?

§§

Ozai trembled in rage as Commander Yon Rha made his report. The Commander's uniform was torn and blood stained. His left arm was heavily bandaged. The Commander had fought his way out of the tunnels with only a handful of his men. The rest had either been killed by the guards or given up.

Exactly as Azula had done!

Why, he did not know or care for. She was the sole reason he was not Fire Lord at this very moment. Azula had dared to betray him! She would pay for that with her life. He would make sure Azula and everyone else that had stood in his path would feel his wrath and when he ruled supreme, their names would be stricken from memory.

"Damn them to hell for all eternity!" Ozai snarled, rage contorting his handsome face into a hideous visage, "I will annihilate everyone that stands in my way. Everyone!"

"…nearly all our forces that are left are being chased by far larger forces into the countryside and are expected to be annihilated," Yon Rha continued in a weary voice when his liege lord calmed down a fraction. He knew he should fear his lord's wrath, but he was too tired to care.

"Our Eyes and Ears have informed us that Admiral Zhao managed to escape, but the Fire Lord's pet dog has acted fast he is quickly rounding up every noble loyal to your cause as fast as he can."

"_I should have taken care of that wretched snow savage long ago!"_ Ozai reproached himself angrily. _"Who would have thought that an uncivilized miscreant boy would become so formidable?"_ It was a bitter thought that distracted him heavily as he took the rest of the grim report.

"Our position here is safe at the moment, but it will eventually be found by our enemies. We are in a precarious position, my Lord," Yon Rha concluded in a monotone voice. He had no illusions about what fate awaited him. He had come to believe in Prince Ozai's absolute belief in his destiny to rule the Fire Nation and the world. This belief had just ended in ruin. Yon Rha was a dead man. It was only a question of time.

The Fire Lord or if he was dead, Princess Ursa, would hunt Prince Ozai down without mercy. They had had only one chance to win, but they had failed. Still, he would serve his liege lord to the end.

"The only good news is that your Highness wounded the Fire Lord gravely and his death has the potential to throw the capital into chaos. If that happens it might make them lose sight of us for a little while."

Yon Rha waited patiently for Ozai's reaction and wondered in silence when they would receive news of Princess Azula's execution.

He would probably remember the duel between the Princess and Lord Ember for the rest of his miserable life. The entire battle slowing down to a halt as everyone became transfixed by the conflict between the two beautifully matched opponents. It had not been a duel between enemies, that much was clear by the words and actions of both Lord Ember and Princess Azula. How the blue eyed man reached out and gently embraced the stricken Princess touched everyone present, friend and foe alike. Whatever the outcome, that scene would be immortalized. He had already heard whispers about it among the few remaining soldiers here.

No, it had been a duel over something larger than life. Love over war was the best he could come up with to describe what he felt and he felt troubled over the nagging feeling that he had ended up on the wrong side…

"Take heart, Commander," Ozai said suddenly in a surprisingly normal voice that startled Yon Rha slightly.

The Commander noticed that the Prince's overt wrath had subsided, his earlier madness and fury were supressed, but still present just below the surface in the man that stood before him. He could see it in his glittering, golden eyes. No, Prince Ozai had not given up on his quest to win the throne and dominate the world.

"We will make sure our army takes the Loyalist forces on a wild turtle duck chase until the arrival of Sozin's comet," Prince Ozai continued in a cold voice.

"There are no firebenders capable or worthy to stand against my prowess and might. We only need to have some patience and victory will be mine. "Then I will take what is mine even if I have to burn the world to the ground!"

Yes, if it came to that, Prince Ozai would be crowned Fire Lord in the ashes of the old world. Nothing would be allowed to stand in his way. Yon Rha stared up at his master and Lord and, for the first time, feared for his nation's future.

§§

Lord Ember, Prime Minister of the most powerful nation in the world and its de facto ruler, shouted in impotent rage. Nearby servants gave him a frightened look and hurried away, desperate as they were to avoid the wrath of the mighty.

Sokka didn't notice the servants departures or his even the bulk of his surroundings. He would be damned if he let Azula ended up executed after all they had been through. He just couldn't see a way out of this perfect mess everyone had managed to get themselves into.

After the servants left Sokka banged his fists hard against the corridor wall, the pain from the impacts mingling with all his other half-healed wounds. Katara had patched him up earlier, but she had only sealed his wounds and not healed them fully. She needed to save her strength to patch up the countless of wounded guards and soldiers. He couldn't really feel the pain since he had a large lump of despair in his stomach. How could he save Azula and make sure the Fire Nation didn't go down a path of death and worldwide destruction?

He had no answers to those questions.

Sokka walked the grand palace corridors with dark and terrified thoughts until he arrived at his destination. The entrance to Princess Azula's quarters, now her prison, reared up before him. An entire platoon of the best firebenders the Royal Guard could produce stood by and guarded the rouge princess. Sokka gave a terse command and entered his beloved's rooms. Even inside there were five guards watching Princess Azula like a hawk.

The princess was seated at her elegant desk and didn't even bother to look up as another person entered her chambers. The wounds she had sustained were half-healed, just like Sokka's, but she had taken time to clean herself up. A small superior smirk graced her red lips as she wrote elegantly in a small journal. She did not look like a traitor and enemy to the state, not that Sokka had expected that. No, she was Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, wielder of the Blue Flame and master in her own right. She could have easily escaped this prison and left death in her wake.

By the spirits she was beautiful.

"Leave us," Sokka commanded.

The Guards exited the room.

Azula finally look up. As their eyes met he could see how various emotions played over her graceful features. He could not read them as the moment was over in a heartbeat.

Silence descended upon the princess and the lord who had chosen something other than power. It felt like a lifetime ago…

Had anything changed between them? By the defiant look Azula gave him the answer was no.

"Have you come to gloat? Or perhaps congratulate me on my lapse of judgement?" Azula asked with heavy sarcasm.

No, she was not happy with the decision she had made earlier today.

The only reaction she got out of Sokka was a long sigh and a sad look. Silence once more spread like an oppressive blanket over the room. By the look of it, Azula was about to explode in anger.

"What will you do now?" Sokka asked simply.

The question caught Azula off guard, strangely enough. She took her time before answering the question, and now it was Sokka's turn to fidget in the heavy silence.

"Grandfather will not forgive me. Neither will Father," Azula explained in an even tone of voice. She paused briefly to survey the man she had given up everything for. She could only hope he would own up to it!

"All my authority was tied to my father's power," she continued, "Soon it will be gone and I will never become beholden to my mother. And unlike you, I have no other nation to call my own."

"I can run but never escape." The princess concluded calmly.

She had played the game and lost. The only acceptable outcome was to face her fate with her head held high.

Execution for high treason.

"You can escape and…" Sokka began fervently only to be interrupted by the love of his life.

"I will not run to another country, Sokka," Azula contradicted forcefully albeit calmly, "I am a Princess of the Fire Nation. I live only to serve its greater good."

The defiant look in her golden eyes told Sokka that abducting her by force and taking her away would not work. She would never forgive him such an action. Nor would he convince her to run.

Perhaps if he tried to change Azulon's mind after he calmed down? But Sokka knew in his heart that the Fire Lord would never change his mind, it was a sound political move. More importantly, he knew that the old man felt betrayed. He would never back down, and begging would never work since his mind was set, his decision made.

Bloody, stupid, stubborn family!

Silence once more ruled the room.

As Sokka felt despair come flooding in, something Azula had said tickled his memory.

Then it hit him, he had found a way to save Azula's life!

Azula regarded the man she loved with regret, it was sad that her time with him was about to end. Yet it was a decision she had made with open eyes and what was done was done. No need to sully her last days with regret or futile anger at him. That was not how she wanted to be remembered.

Suddenly Sokka smiled broadly at her and his blue eyes suddenly were full of life. Before she could ask Sokka to spit it out whatever he was thinking he began to speak.

"I will make sure you live to meet your fate, Princess," Sokka said cryptically and then he gave her a smirk.

She _hated_ it when he did that.

Before she could ask Sokka what he meant, he had given her a quick and shallow bow and nearly ran out of the room.

"What do you…" Her question died out as the door closed behind him. Was it all a ploy? Had he deceived her when he made her choose between him and her?

Next time he came here she would burn him to crisp! Wretched up-start!

§§

Sokka looked down on the powerful nobles and officers that sat before him in the grand throne room. Their summons had been issued in the name of the Fire Lord - thus far more formal and binding than if he had used his own name. He had also made sure the royal scribe was attending to make sure everything said and done today would be official. That was very important!

He had come to know nearly all of these people during the last odd months he had spent as the Fire Lord's primary advisor. He had even heard himself referred to as the Prime Minister. Strange to believe that he would come to wield such power. Had it changed him?

As Sokka gazed out over the gathered nobles and contemplated what he was about to do, the answer came to him. Yes he had changed. He was no longer the innocent young man that arrived to the Fire Nation nearly a year ago. He had come to enjoy the power he wielded. It was as simple as that.

But he had not changed so much that he had lost sight of what was important in life – family, friends, loved ones and to make the world a better place for all people and nations. Perhaps he had changed for the better? He took some comfort in that thought.

It was time to toss the dice.

This would be the greatest gambit he had ever played. Desperate times required desperate actions and by the spirits, he was indeed desperate…

"By the orders of our sovereign and liege, Fire Lord Azulon," Sokka proclaimed strongly and the only sound in the vast chamber was the sound of the scribe's writing, "I, Lord Ember will rule the Fire Nation until our rightful leader has recovered from the wounds he received at the hands of the rebel Ozai."

Sokka looked out over the faces and remembered his father's advice from another life.

"_Always act with confidence and the people will follow you. Why? Because they want to believe in you." _

Sokka had taken his father's words to his heart.

Would General Shinu, War Minister Qin or Commander Itamo, the new commander of the Royal Guards after Hiro died saving Azulon from Ozai, back him and follow his lead?

He could only hope that they would and when everything became clear, he would be the only one to blame.

With a last glance toward the scribe, Sokka made his move.

"We need to make sure our Nation stands strong both today and for generations to come. We cannot do this while the Fire Nation is divided amongst itself."

Sokka could see several men nod in agreement. Of course, this was a statement everyone could stand behind. It was the how it was achieved that would make people disagree.

Sokka paused and stayed silent as he formulated the words that most likely would cost him his head.

"Fire Lord Azulon has decided to give Princess Azula a full pardon from her participation in the Ozai rebellion."

The audience erupted in gasps and exclamations of shock.

"Princess Azula will take assume her place at the Fire Lord's right hand side and she play an important role in making the Fire Nation strong and united."

This was unheard of. A noble or royal that rebelled against their rightful ruler _always_ ended up executed for treason. And the right hand side of the Fire Lord belonged to the crown heir. Why had the Fire Lord agreed to this? Sokka could see how the crowd before him mulled this over. Would they discover that the Fire Lord had not decided anything like this whatsoever?

War Minister Qin was the first to speak. He rose and bowed low.

"A wise decision, my Lord Ember. This provides us our best opportunity to bring this rebellion to a swift end by making sure the nobles backing Ozai have a reason to come over to our side peacefully."

For being a Minister in charge of War, Qin was a surprisingly peaceful man. Perhaps he understood that war was a monster very hard to contain once unleashed? Whatever the reason, Sokka was very grateful for the support. Qin's words had a calming impact on the crowd. They mulled his words over and seemed to understand the reasoning behind the Fire Lord's, or in this case – Sokka's, decision.

Could he continue to fool them? Well, the more outrageous the lie, the more believable it seemed to be. Sokka had heard that somewhere and he intended to play this game as far as he could.

He would make sure Azula was so important and vital to the Fire Nation that when the Fire Lord came to know what Sokka had done, it was too late to do anything about it.

With that in mind, Sokka continued to issue orders as he sat on the throne and ruled a foreign nation.

§§

Author's Note:

I am sorry for the long delay. I experienced a hard case of writers block. Please have faith in me, I have not abandoned this story

Once more, my deepest thanks to Acastus who has taken time to beta this chapter.

I would like to recommend a short story written by **BellatrixLestrangey** called **One Hair Out Of Place** and it is rated K+. It is a short story where Azula comes to grips with her imperfections.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Azula hadn't even raised an eyebrow in response to what War Minister Qin had told her a moment ago. That she had been pardoned by the Fire Lord and appointed as heir of the Crown.

If she hadn't been given the document confirming Qin's words and seen the personal seal of the Fire Lord she would have suspected a trap or a hoax. Yet she could clearly see that the seal was genuine, her execution miraculously averted and instead she had been given the highest of honours, to be the next in line to the throne.

Her _dear_ parents would be furious, to say the least. It was a strangely pleasant thought and made her smile slightly.

"This is wonderful news, Azula!" Ty Lee chirped happily and gracefully leaped over to the unsuspecting War Minister and hugged him.

The poor man blushed like the sun and became very flustered over the breach of etiquette. Azula didn't come down on her friend immediately as she usually did when the acrobat got out of line since she herself was relieved of what just had occurred.

Ty Lee had managed to make her way to Azula's side a little while ago. She had made a tearful apology over her failure to keep their friends out of harm's way. In a way Ty Lee's failure was behind Azula's own disaster. Yet Azula could not blame someone else for her own shortcomings and she would never admit it, but it was nice to have a friend close by.

"That is enough, Ty Lee." Azula finally commanded and rose from her chair.

This was great news and with this move grandfather's powerbase would become so strong that no one would dare to challenge it. The Fire Nation would no longer be a divided nation and Fire Lord Azulon's legacy would be a strong and unified realm.

"Sokka must have had something to do with this wonderful turn of events, Azula!" Ty Lee said as she cartwheeled across the floor. She laughed happily and she actually had tears in her eyes, of all things.

Azula gave her friend a stern look but didn't have the heart to come down on her friend any further. It was hard to stay angry at a friend that was so obviously happy you didn't end up executed for treason.

Yes, Sokka most likely had something to do with convincing grandfather to change his mind. Say what you want about Sokka, he was a very resourceful man.

Heir to the throne…

Yet, it was too good to be true… Fire Lord Azulon did not possess a forgiving heart. She had seen this with her own eyes when he had his own son, her father, whipped for asking to become crown prince. Azulon had never forgiven his remaining son this offense and it was one, if not the main reason for her own family to turn on each other.

So why had her grandfather forgiven her this offense? She had rebelled after all… What were he and Sokka planning?

"The Fire Lord expects me to perform the ceremonial vows as soon as possible I am sure?" Azula gave the Minister one of her trademark smirks and her cold searching eyes made him stutter as he answered.

As everyone else, he was wary of the princess. He had known many dangerous men and women during the years but few matched Princess Azula. The young woman was still a teenager, she would become truly terrifying when all grown up…

"Ah, ah… Well, the Fire Lord is still incapacitated, your highness." The War Minister managed to begin. "It is Lord Ember that insists that the ceremony will be done as soon as possible and after we hope your highness can be of assistance with making sure the nobles sworn to Prince Ozai…"

Azula muted out Qin's monotone voice as anger and fear coursed through her body and soul. She could see it clearly now, her grandfather was not behind this move in the Great Game. No, he most likely didn't even know what was going on, incapacitated as he was. It all made sense if you really thought this through. It was all Sokka's doing, he had told the world a lie so grand that no one even considered questioning it. Just to save her…

_Sokka, what have you done?_

She understood Sokka's reasoning and if Azula had some time, she would bring in nearly all her father's nobles and become indispensable for her grandfather's cause. She needed to act now, not tomorrow or next week. She needed to show results immediately! If the Fire Lord became so well he could once more take part in ruling the Fire Nation, he would direct his entire wrath at Sokka when this whole situation unravelled…

Azula made up plans and contingency plans to secure her grandfather's and thus her own powerbase as she listened to War Minister Qin. Ursa would not take her daughter's rise to power lying down since Azula by this move had replaced her precious Zuko to be next in line to the throne. Her mother would make a countermove very soon, if she had not already done so. It was to be expected but she would be prepared and with the newfound power at her disposal, ready to strike back hard.

The Minister once more started to stutter and sweat as he told the princess about the current state of affairs but Azula was not aware of the cold determination that shone in her unforgiving eyes…

§§

"Azula has been proclaimed heir to the throne!" Ursa gasped in shock as she stared at Ruon-Jian, her face deathly pale and her eyes large and disbelieving.

Her lieutenant looked as usual utterly unaffected by the news he had just delivered to his liege lady. Prince Zuko, sitting by his mother's side, took the news of his sister's elevation far better. He blinked and then raised his remaining eyebrow as he silently regarded his mother's peculiar lieutenant.

"Yes, your highness." Ruon-Jian replied smoothly as if her outburst had been a question for him to answer. His smirk ever present as he delivered the news that destroyed all hope for Ursa's ambition to rule the Fire Nation. "Lord Ember made the announcement in Fire Lord Azulon's name a short while ago…" The swordmaster continued but was interrupted by an outburst from Ursa.

"She is a rebel and a traitor!" Ursa snarled, now in rage, her usual composure finally gone. "Why would Azulon allow a _traitor_ to live and even be chosen to become his _heir_?" Ursa shouted angrily.

"Death is the only thing that wretched traitor deserves, her name removed from the chronicles of our family." Ursa continued in a furious outburst. She was now standing and shook with anger, her eyes wild and feral.

Ruon-Jian calmly waited until his liege lady's outburst was over, nothing seemed to faze the man. Zuko on the other hand regarded his mother in growing alarm. This was a side of her he had never seen before and it was upsetting to see. She actually wanted her own daughter _executed_?

"Lord Ember also declared that all nobles associated with Prince Ozai would be offered an amnesty if they swore allegiance to Princess Azula and Fire Lord Azulon." The smirking swordmaster continued as if Ursa's outburst had never occurred.

"With a few notable exceptions, of course, Admiral Zhao being among them not granted pardon." He continued, his deepening smirk fitting the ominous implication for those unfortunate to be denied an amnesty.

An oppressive silence descended upon the room, the two young men's attention firmly focused on Princess Ursa. One watched in detached curiosity and one with growing dread…

"If the old fool won't execute her for her crimes, I will." Ursa stated coldly, her eyes utterly merciless. Then she stated ominously.

"_I_ will rule the Fire Nation and no one will be allowed to stand in my way."

§§

Sokka walked toward his quarters after a very long day. Azula had gone through the ceremony to become official heir to the Fire Nation and afterwards he and Azula had worked assiduously to convince her father's nobles to swear allegiance to her and the Fire Lord. It worked like a charm, Sokka thought with a slight smile, Azula could be _very_ convincing after all. Not like they didn't deserve to squirm as the princess got them into line. To tell the truth, they deserved a fate far worse than that...

All in all, everything was progressing according to Sokka's plan very well indeed. Sokka had seen to the capital being secure and had made sure to confirm the loyalty of the armed forces commanders. With the royal pardon in play, nobles flocked to swear allegiance to Azula and the Fire Lord which meant that when the dust settled the faction loyal to the crown would be the strongest by far. Nothing could challenge it as long as it did not fracture.

That was Sokka's greatest concern. What would Azulon do when he found out that Sokka had not only ignored his orders but had done the exact opposite and made Azula the crown heir? Azulon might consider Sokka a friend, a close friend at that. But he was a king and a ruler above all things else and he neither could nor would forgive Sokka such a breach in loyalty.

Strangely, Sokka was not worried about his own fate. He had saved the woman he loved and most likely the world from a cruel fate and if he was executed because of it, it was all worth it. What Sokka did worry was that the Fire Lord would tear up what Sokka had done and throw the Fire Nation down a never ending spiral of war and death. And Azula would be executed.

As he approached the door to his quarters it suddenly opened and Zuko stepped out to the corridor. Sokka stopped so he wouldn't collide with the scarred prince.

Zuko didn't immediately walk away but stood with his eyes shut as he rubbed his scar. He didn't look very happy at the moment and Sokka deduced that Zuko had talked with Mai once more. That made Sokka grimace in turn, the sad situation between Mai and Zuko was just heart-breaking.

When Zuko suddenly notived that Sokka stood only a little bit away from him, he blinked a couple of times and then managed a smile.

"You look tired, Sokka." Zuko said after a little while. Sokka looked exhausted to tell the truth but it had been an eventful day after all. "You need to rest if you are to defeat my father."

Sokka made a noncommittal answer, it had just occurred to him that Zuko might be rather angry about Azula becoming heir. Would Zuko consider Sokka an enemy now?

"I admire your latest move in the Great Game, Ember." Zuko continued after the two young men had studied each other thoroughly.

"Whatever it takes, you keep your honour and stay loyal to your family and friends. I admire that greatly." Zuko continued with an inscrutable expression.

Zuko's words made Sokka blink. Zuko _admired_ Sokka's honour and loyalty? What on earth was going on here? Before Sokka could ask, he was struck speechless as Zuko stepped up to him and clasped his shoulder.

"Stay true to yourself and be safe, Sokka." Zuko said with a sudden smile and then walked away without looking back.

Sokka was left staring after the prince. What in the blazes was that all about?

He grumbled as he entered his room. Crazy princes and royalty! Why could they just not get along like a normal family?

The room was dimly lit and Katara slept on the sofa. She had collapsed after a long day healing and caring for the wounded, she had become something like an icon for the soldiers in the palace. A plate with food made his stomach growl reminding him of how hungry he was. He made his way over but before he sat down to eat, he tenderly straightened the blanket his sister nearly had tossed to the floor.

"You finally made it back." Mai said softly from the doorway to the room she shared with Katara. She had a strange look in her eyes and she held on to an unopened envelope. Had she received that from Zuko?

"Yes, barely mind you. Remind me again why anyone wants to rule over anything?" Sokka replied somewhat ironically as he eyed the envelope.

"Azula being pardoned and elevated to heir was a surprise." Mai continued, her eyes inscrutable. Sokka knew her well enough by now that he could tell that she had her mind on something else. What had Zuko told her?

"Will she stay engaged to Chan or is that betrothal cancelled now?" Mai asked as she walked over to where Sokka stood.

The question took Sokka by surprise. He hadn't even considered that Azula's betrothal was over and done with. All thoughts of Mai's mysterious letter were gone in an instant. Immediately thoughts of what that could mean for Azula sprung into Sokka's head.

"I don't know." Sokka managed to say after a little while. "I believe she will call it off. She was only betrothed to Chan because of her father's interest to forge a bond with Zhao." Sokka mused and when Mai didn't reply he looked over to where she stood and met her eyes.

Mai had a worried look in her silver eyes as she gently stroked her belly. With Azula as crown heir Sokka no longer needed Mai's child for his ploy to keep Ozai or Ursa from power. The more she had thought about it, it was in the best interest of the Fire Lord to make sure Azula wed Sokka.

"I will not break our engagement, Mai." Sokka said and interrupted her spiralling thoughts. She looked at Sokka and felt comforted by his gentle smile.

"I will not abandon you or your child. I could never do that to us." Sokka continued and gently stroked her cheek and then embrace her.

Mai felt relief surge through her body after Sokka's words. She had steeled herself to the outcome of being tossed aside once more. He was the only one that hadn't let her down and she trusted him completely. If Sokka left her now, it would break her.

Mai had never been one to enjoy closeness but Sokka's embraces were very comforting.

After she left Sokka so he could eat she put Zuko's unopened envelope on her nightstand. She was not ready to read it just yet.

§§

"I know I made some bad choices, but today I'm going to set things right." The words were spoken softly yet held strong conviction.

Zuko looked down on the painting depicting his uncle Iroh and then picked up his swords and a small bag of supplies. With a final glance around his opulent quarters Zuko pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and exited his room.

For the first time in what felt forever Zuko walked with purpose in mind, every step he took made him breathe easier. This was the right path. Long had he searched for it, he had been lost for such a long time.

He stopped outside an imposing door. He might carry a scar that would forever define him to the world, and he had decided to uphold it for what it was, a token for saving a friend and thus something to be proud of. A badge of honour that said he was a good man with a just soul.

This was his defining moment.

"I am ready to face you." Zuko said and opened the door and entered.

Zuko stepped into a large room adorned with beautiful wall-hangings.

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" Princess Ursa said and looked up from drinking tea. She had several guests that all looked between their official liege lord and the one that actually pulled the strings. When Zuko didn't immediately answer, Ursa spoke up again.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to tell the truth." Zuko stated grimly and gave his mother a steely look.

"Telling the truth during the middle of a crisis, this should be interesting." Ursa replied with a hint of sardonic smile. Then she made a small gesture that made her guests immediately bow low and leave the room.

"First of all, I will recognize Mai's child as mine." Zuko said matter-of-factly when they were alone, his eyes had never left his mother's.

"Why would you do that?" Ursa asked softly as she wondered where this conversation was heading. Zuko was behaving quite irrationally after all.

"Because it is the honourable thing to do, something I should have done from the very beginning instead of hurting the one I love most of all." Zuko continued in a voice that grew stronger ever so slowly.

"I denounce you, mother." Zuko said in an intense voice. There was no turning back after this. "I no longer seek the throne."

"What stupidity is this?" Ursa said harshly and surged to her feet, her eyes blazing.

"You will not do any of those things, foolish boy. Do I make myself clear?" Ursa snarled in anger as she looked down on her son from the dais where she had been seated.

"That's another thing, I am not taking orders from you anymore." Zuko stated as his mother's wrath washed over him.

"You will obey me or you will regret this defiant attitude until you die." Ursa said menacingly. For such a slight woman she was intimidating…

Zuko did not let that affect him though as he stood strong and refused to let his mother's anger upset him in this defining moment. With a sharp gesture he dismissed his mother's threat making her sit down once more and glare at him. In so many ways his heart was breaking since she had been at his side all his life. He had loved her dearly, she was his mother after all. But he was done being dishonourable, he needed to do the right thing by himself, his friends and to Mai and his unborn child.

"Think again, I will speak my mind and you will listen." Zuko told his mother, his back straight and head held high.

"For so long all I wanted was for you to love me. I thought it was the throne I wanted but really I was just trying to please you." Zuko explained, still eerily calm.

"You, my mother that hurt and drove away the woman I love. You, my mother who knows that Mai carries my unborn child." Zuko said strongly and pointed at his mother.

"How could you possibly justify an action like that?" Zuko demanded of his mother. Ursa looked down coldly on her firstborn.

"It was to give you a chance to become Fire Lord." Ursa answered evenly.

"It was cruel and it was wrong!" Zuko's reply came fast and strong.

"Then you have learned nothing!" Ursa's answered and her voice held no inkling of remorse.

"No, I learned everything!" Zuko stated and his voice carried his conviction. "And I had to learn by observing how my friend acted to keep the woman I love safe after I treated her despicably."

"Growing up, I was taught that I would become a just and fair leader and ruler." Zuko said and sadness tinged his voice now. "Yet you and father all but destroyed any chance of that. At least Azula has someone that cares for her enough to challenge heaven and earth for her. I could have had someone like that but your power mongering ruined what little chance of happiness I had."

Ursa regarded her son during his passionate speech and then gave him a contemptuous laugh.

"You believe your kind-hearted _sister_ will rule our nation better than us?" Ursa asked when her laugh had subsided.

"Yes, she will." Zuko answered with a small smile.

Mother and son glared at each other in oppressive silence.

"After I leave here today I will beg Mai and my friends for forgiveness, they are the ones who have been a real family to me." Zuko told his mother evenly.

"That's just beautiful." Ursa scoffed and continued derisively. "Maybe you can play house with them while our beloved nation crumbles in the hands of Azula and a foreigner."

"But I have come to an even more important decision." Zuko continued and ignored Ursa's harsh jibe.

The prince made a small pause before looking up at his mother.

"I will acknowledge Azula as the crown heir and I will support her as my future Fire Lord." Zuko said calmly, it was the right thing to do, after all.

"Really?" Ursa replied with a malicious smile, one she maintained as she continued. "Since you are a full blown traitor now and want me gone, why wait? I am powerless. You got your swords. Why don't you strike me down now so I never can interfere in your life again? Because I will…"

Zuko gave his mother a cold look.

"Because I know my own destiny and taking you down is not for me to do." Zuko answered and with a last look on the woman he had adored and loved, he turned to leave.

"Goodbye."

The word rang with finality. He was done with his mother.

As Zuko walked out of her quarters, Ursa jumped to her feet once more. Her furious cries followed him out.

"Coward! You will regret this, Zuukoo!"

§§

The blue fire curtain made the throne room even more imposing, if that was possible. Nearly all of the supplicants asking or ordered to attend had been impressed or awed by her blue flames.

_As it should be._

Azula looked down on her betrothed and former co-conspirator who grovelled before the throne, Lieutenant Chan and smirked in pleasure. This was a moment she could not help to enjoy, the fool had been such an embarrassment that she wondered at times if he were mentally challenged.

"My princess," Chan said weakly, his voice pitched several octaves higher because of fear. He was so frightened that he could not look at her. His eyes were glued to the floor and he was sweating profoundly, that she could tell by looking at him.

"I plead for mercy for my participation in the Ozai-rebellion and I humbly ask to be allowed to swear fealty to the Crown." Chan managed to say without a stutter, a feat in itself in Azula's book.

"Well, well, well…" Azula purred in wicked delight as she played with her betrothal bracelet. Sokka had admonished her for toying with some of her father's more prominent and dangerous followers yesterday but they needed to understand where their loyalties now lay. Sokka was a brilliant player in the Great Game and on par with Azula herself in many ways but he lacked her ruthlessness.

If you wanted former untrustworthy nobles to stay in line when you couldn't have an eye on them you needed to gain their loyalty. And fear was an excellent tool if you knew how to wield it. And Azula was a master in that regard after all, perhaps the very best. She would have to make an example of some nobles to show the others what happened when you even considered making trouble for the Fire Lord and, most importantly, to her.

"The Crown needs to consider carefully when one so prominent member of the rebellion asks for mercy." Azula replied in a light voice as she pretended to regard her nails. Of course, the irony of what she was saying was not lost on her. But she got the reaction she wanted from her _dear_ betrothed…

"I don't understand. You were a prominent member of…" Chan said and did the mistake of looking up. Azula gave him a smirk that held so much dark amusement that the poor man stuttered and fell silent without even uttering a word. How he feared her!

"I am royalty, _Lieutenant_ Chan." Azula said softly, every syllable conveying how dangerous she was. "Do not presume that you are my equal, lieutenant, you never will be." Azula stated and could not help but relish in his fear of her.

Chan had forgotten about the small crowd of nobles behind him and watching his mounting humiliation. He was focused on one thing only and that was the demon cast in blue light that sat on the throne dais before him and had his life in her palm. If he got away from this alive, he would never set foot in the palace ever again!

"Of course I am not!" Chan hastened to say and bowed low once more. "I would be more than happy to cancel our betrothal…"

"Are you going back on your vows to me?" Azula interrupted him with a cold voice enough to make him shiver in fear.

Azula raised her hand to look at the betrothal bracelet he had given her in what seemed a lifetime ago. Then she gave him a smile.

"Perhaps an oath breaker like you is so untrustworthy, the only choice I have is to order your execution?" Azula asked menacingly. The only sound that could be heard in the large room was the sound of blue flames…

"Azula, I…" Chan managed to say before Azula continued as if Chan never had spoken.

"You disgrace me, Lieutenant, very much so." Azula continued as she gazed down on the young man she had despised from the very beginning.

To Chan she looked like a demon, how could he ever have believed her to be submissive? He would die, his death sentence would be announced and his life would be forfeit. He didn't want to die!

"Please have mercy! Princess, please…" Chan begged before his voice broke down.

Azula coldly looked down on her sobbing would-be husband.

"You are pathetic." Azula stated and tore of the betrothal bracelet and with a contemptuous flick threw the two broken pieces in front of her now former fiancé.

"You will be imprisoned until the Crown decides your fate." Azula commanded and two guards took the snivelling noble by the arms and carried him to his confinement.

She would let him stew for a couple of days and then make him an offer he could not refuse. He would have to cede the majority of his and his uncle's holdings to the Crown in exchange for his life. The word would spread and the other nobles would stay in line. Perhaps she ought to banish him to drive the lesson home? That was worth some consideration.

"What a wonderful display of cunning and skill." Someone interrupted Azula's contemplation.

That someone was her mother, Princess Ursa.

The two powerful women looked at each other for a long time before Ursa made a perfect bow to the crown princess. Ursa's kind smile did not reach her eyes.

"You have always known how to make the world fear you, Azula." Ursa continued and her smile deepened a little.

Azula felt her hackles rise… Her mother's perfect display, her smile and her words were inconspicuous but Azula noticed the mocking tone behind them. So, Ursa had finally come out and was about to strike back?

Azula needed to tread lightly, her mother was a very dangerous opponent. And even if Zuko had abandoned their mother's cause, Ursa would never give up without a fight. Suddenly Azula remembered a comment that Sokka had said some time ago, that Azula and Ursa were very much alike. That comment had infuriated her then but now, looking into those pitiless golden eyes of her mother, Azula could understand Sokka's comparison.

"Thank you, mother." Azula replied and continued with a smirk. "I have always valued your honest opinion."

They both knew that was a lie.

"I was pleased with Prince Zuko's decision to publicly endorse me as the crown heir." Azula continued, her smile deepening. "Have you come to make the same endorsement, mother?"

The answer to this question was what the entire Caldera was occupied with since Zuko's very surprising announcement earlier today. They had all been taken by surprise by her brother's action. Several nobles had followed Zuko's example but Ursa and a majority of her followers had stayed silent on the subject. Whatever Ursa did today, her faction was weakened but far from defeated.

Mother and daughter stared at each other for a long while, the tension in the large room was heavy enough to reach out and touch.

"If the Fire Lord has chosen Princess Azula to be his heir I too recognize my daughter as the legitimate heir of the Fire Nation." Ursa announced loudly, her back straight and her kind smile still in place.

A soft sound of sighs echoed through the throne room as the small gathering of officials and nobles breathed out in relief. They thought it was all over and that Ursa had given up her quest for the throne. As Azula looked deep into her mother's merciless eyes, she knew the fight had only begun.

"I look forward to when Fire Lord Azulon formally acknowledges Princess Azula as his heir." Ursa continued and her smile was no longer kind. No one but Azula could see how Ursa's eyes glittered with suppressed excitement and how her smile held a sneering quality to it.

So, her mother suspected that Azulon hadn't appointed her as crown heir. This was not good but hardly anything Ursa could do anything about at the moment.

"I am most pleased by my mother's wise decision to acknowledge Fire Lord Azulon's resolution to make our beloved Nation strong and unified once more." Azula declared in a strong voice. It was expected of her after all.

Ursa basked in the cheers from the small crowd and took the opportunity to say some words to her daughter that only they could overhear.

"We both know Azulon would never forgive treason, he had his own son flogged for overstepping his place for a far lighter crime." Ursa said in a voice that didn't carry and her eyes glittered with supressed hatred.

"I will make sure your victory will be turned to ashes around you, my _dear_ daughter." Ursa continued and with a smirk that could have been Azula's own her mother glanced at the place where Sokka would sit on the throne dais.

Sudden fear made Azula want to lash out at her mother. The fire curtain blazed for a moment before Azula reigned in her emotions. A childish outburst would only weaken her now, Azula needed to stand strong and counter her mother's schemes some other way. Yet if she hurt Sokka in any way Azula would burn her alive…

"Your desperation is pitiful to watch." Azula replied with a smirk of her own. She would not be rattled by Ursa's barbs, if everything went according to plan, Ursa would soon be banished from the Fire Nation or, better yet, imprisoned for her crimes.

"I look forward to the day I send you on your way, _dear_ mother." Azula continued.

Mother and daughter stared at each other, their hate for each other only noticeable by each other.

Their glare was suddenly interrupted by someone running down toward the throne dais. Why was Ty Lee interrupting her in the middle of a meeting? The thought was fleeting and it was gone in an instant when Azula saw the fear that played over her features, this could not be good news!

Ty Lee performed a hasty bow and started speaking against protocol.

"Sokka has been challenged to a duel!" Ty Lee's desperate words echoed in the vast chamber.

So that was her scheme! Azula rose rigidly, her eyes blazing with fury at Ursa.

§§

Zuko stood on the stern of "The Flying Goose" and watched as his home and his Nation grew smaller in the distance. He felt sadness over his departure, he left so much behind. Yet this was the right thing to do, he knew that in his heart. He had lost himself and he had hurt the people he loved dearly. To leave was the only course of action he could take, he needed to regain his honour and he could not do that at home.

It was time for him to stand on his own and face the world head on, just like his Uncle Iroh had done in his youth. Out there lay his destiny, he could feel it in his soul.

"Take care of my nation and our friends, Sokka." Zuko whispered softly, a small smile graced his lips.

"Did you say something, my Lord?" The captain of "The Flying Goose" asked politely. The captain was a burly native from the Earth kingdom that called several ports his home and had been very pleased to accommodate a prince from the Fire Nation.

When Zuko shook his head the captain once more focused to bring out more speed from the sleek ship. Zuko felt water sprinkle on his face and he turned to watch to where they were headed instead. There was nothing but an empty ocean of course but for the first time in what felt forever, Zuko felt content and at peace with the world.

He had decided to live his life on his own terms and it felt wonderful.

§§

Author's notes:

If I had given names to my chapters, this would have been titled: "Zuko's redemption"

The dialogue between Zuko and Ursa is taken, as much as it was possible, from the dialogue between Zuko and Ozai that took place in the episode "The Day of Black Sun" part 2. Zuko needed to break free and the scene from "The Day of Black Sun" is intense and very good.

You can find quite a lot of great stuff from that particular episode. This is where Sokka confronts Azula for real and shoves her up against a wall. That scene made me a Sokkla-fan, that much I can confess!:)

And you have one of the series best Azula-scene when she is told to tell the truth…

"Stop wasting our time and give us the information. You're powerless right now, so you're in no position to refuse." (_Sokka_)

"And stick to the truth, I will be able to tell if you are lying!" (_Toph_)

"Are you sure? I am a pretty good liar. I am four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings." (_Azula_)

"...Okay, you're good. I admit it." (_Toph_)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!:)


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

With a smile that didn't reach his eyes, Sokka made an effort to convince his friends that he would be fine. That he would come out of this duel victorious. He himself was not so sure. The unease in Mai's silver eyes worried him greatly. He had never seen Mai fearful before and it scared him.

Yet, he was not afraid. Not really.

He had trained under Master Piandao and he had hold his own against Azula, granted, she had not been able to firebend then but it was still a small victory in Sokka's book. He could hold his own against Ruon-Jian…

Besides, anger burned in Sokka's heart when he looked at his smirking opponent on the other side of the courtyard. He knew the real culprit behind this scheme was Ursa, but Ruon-Jian's insults made him boil in anger still. He was being played but there was nothing to do but to win this swordfight and stop Ursa's play in its tracks.

"He likes to strike at the arms and legs." Mai said softly as she straightened Sokka's belt, casting glances over her shoulder at Ruon-Jian. From the way she glared, it was clear that she was well aware of Ruon-Jian's skill with his blade.

"He likes to bleed an opponent until the man can't take a step or raise his sword before he moves in for the kill. He is quicker than a viper, too, but he'll strike at your left most often and expect it from you."

Sokka nodded. Many not so skilled sword wielders found it easier to strike thus, so it seemed an odd weakness in a blademaster. Master Piandao had made him practice alternating which hand was uppermost on the hilt so he would not fall into that. Strange that Ruon-Jian wanted to prolong the fight, too. He himself had been taught to end matters as quickly and cleanly as possible. It seemed as if Ruon-Jian liked to humiliate and hurt his opponents.

"Many thanks, Mai." Sokka said softly as he processed the information Mai had given him. She gave him a small nod and the look she gave him said that he better come back alive from this ordeal.

They were all here. Princess Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and Katara and they had company of nearly the whole court, many men and women that he called friends. On the other side sat Princess Ursa and several of her minions. She regarded Sokka with a small smile, it looked like she believed she had won already.

Not if Sokka had anything to say about it, though! Sokka reached for the calmness that Master Piandao had taught him when he was still a student of the sword. He became one with his surroundings and his sword as he drew his blade from the scabbard Mai proffered, and the black jian became a part of him, his beloved Spacesword.

He became one with his surroundings, he felt how every distraction fell away. His sole focus was on the smirking man in expensive clothes in black and gold that stood waiting for him.

Ruon-Jian waited until he had turned around before drawing his own weapon on the other side of the courtyard, a flashy move, the sword blurring as it spun in his left hand, leaping to his right hand to make another blurred wheel in the air before settling, upright and rock steady before him, in both hands. He started forward in a walking stance called "Cat Crosses the Courtyard", an arrogant saunter. His smirk deepened as he approached.

Raising his own sword, Sokka moved to meet him, without thought assuming a walking stance perhaps influenced by his state of mind. Emptiness, it was called, and only a trained eye would know that he was not simply walking. Only a trained eye would know that he was in perfect balance every heartbeat.

Ruon-Jian wasted no time manoeuvring. The instant he was in range, "Plucking the Low-hanging Apple" flashed toward Sokka's neck like lightning, as the man truly did intend to have his head with the first strike. There were several possible responses, all made instinct by hard training, but Mai's warnings floated in the dim recesses of his mind. Without conscious thought, he chose another way, stepping sideways and forward just as "Plucking the Low-hanging Apple" became the "Leopard's Caress". Ruon-Jian's eyes widened and his smirk slipped in surprise as his stroke missed Sokka's left thigh by inches, widening more as "Parting the Silk" laid a gash down his right forearm, but he immediately launched into the "Dove Take Flight", so fast that Sokka had to dance back before his blade could bite deeply, barely fending off the attack with "Kingfisher Circles the Pond".

Back and forth they danced the forms, gliding this way then that across the stone paving. "Lizard in the Thornbush" met "Lightning of Three Prongs". "Leaf on the Breeze" countered "Eel Among the Lilly Pads", and "Two Hares Leaping" met the "Hummingbird kisses the Honeyrose".

Back and forth as smoothly as a demonstration of the forms. Sokka tried attack after attack, but Ruon-Jian _was_ as fast as a viper. The "Grouse Dances" cost him a shallow gash on his left shoulder, and the "Red Hawk Takes a Dove" another on the left arm, slightly deeper. "River of Light" might have taken the arm completely had he not met the draw-cut with a desperately quick "Rain in the High Wind". Back and forth, blades flashing continuously, filling the air with the clash of steel on steel.

How long they fought, he could not have said. There was no time, only the moment. It seemed that he and Ruon-Jian moved like men underwater, their motions slowed by the drag of the sea. Sweat appeared on Ruon-Jian's face, but he smirked with self-assurance, seemingly untroubled by the slash on his forearm, still the only injury he had taken. Sokka could feel sweat rolling down his own face, stinging his eyes. And the blood trickling down his arm. Those wounds would slow him eventually, perhaps already had, but he had taken two on his left thigh, and both were more serious. His foot was wet in his boot from those, and could not avoid a slight limp that would grow worse with time. If Sokka was to win, it had to be soon.

Deliberately, he drew a deep breath, then another, through his mouth, another. Let Ruon-Jian believe him becoming winded. His black blade lanced out in "Threading the Needle", aimed at Ruon-Jian's left shoulder and not quite as fast as it could have been. The other man countered easily with the "Swallow Takes Flight", sliding immediately into the "Lion Springs". That took a third bite in his thigh, he dared not be faster in defense than in attack.

Again he launched "Threading the Needle" at Ruon-Jian's shoulder, again, again, all the while gulping air through his mouth. Only luck helped him to suffer just one more wound in those exchanges, that one to his right arm.

Ruon-Jian's smirk widened, the man believed him on the edge of his strength, exhausted and fixated. As Sokka began "Threading the Needle", too slowly, for the fifth time, the other man's sword started the "Swallow Takes Flight" in an almost perfunctory manner. Summoning all the quickness that remained to him, Sokka altered his stroke, and "Reaping the Barley" sliced across Ruon-Jian just beneath his rib cage.

For a moment it seemed the other man was unaware he had been hit. He took a step, began what might have been "Stones Falling from the Cliff". Then his eyes widened, and he staggered, the sword falling from his grip to clatter on the paving stones as he sank to his knees. His hands went to the huge gash across his body as though trying to hold his insides within him, and his mouth opened, glassy eyes fixed on Sokka's face. Whatever he intended to say, it was blood that poured out over his chin. He slowly fell over, his unseeing eyes staring at the sun, his smirk finally gone.

His movement was automatic as he gave his black blade a rapid twist to shake off the blood staining its final inch. The pain he had ignored now flared. His numerous wounds flared and burned and standing upright took effort. Perhaps he was nearer to exhaustion than he had thought. How long _had_ they fought?

Suddenly he became aware of clapping. As he looked around he could see the large crowd applauding his victory. Except Ursa and her cronies, they were nowhere to be seen.

He had won, he had survived and Ursa's plot against them had failed. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Katara rushing out to aid him.

§§

Mai looked down on Sokka as he lay in his bed. It was not long ago that he was dying with an arrow through his chest.

_He really ought to be more careful with himself, he made everyone worried! _

It was a fleeting thought. Yet she was not as worried as the last time Sokka lay unconscious after a fight. He was not dying, not if Katara's ominous mumblings were anything to go by. It seemed as if Katara intended to heal Sokka only to beat him black and blue.

She had never seen a swordfight like that before. Yes, she had seen Sokka train with Master Piandao but she had never seen a duel between two blademasters in a fight to the death. The gamble Sokka had taken was inconceivable, Ruon-Jian had been stronger, faster and more skilled yet she had seen how Sokka had used the man's arrogance against him and won the day.

"Why won't you wake him?" Azula asked, frustration made her voice harsher than usual. It was obvious that the princess hated to worry over somebody else.

"Healing takes energy from Sokka's own body." Katara explained, her voice bordering on patient and her tone of voice made Azula give her a sharp look. "He received healing not so long ago. I don't want to strain his body too much."

"Besides, you know as well as I that the fool would never rest, he would be rushing around as if the Fire Nation couldn't work without him." Katara finished somewhat heatedly.

The two women traded a knowing look and they seemed to find common ground to agree over, Sokka's behaviour that is.

"Fool!" Both women said at the same time at the unconscious young lord, startling them both. The two powerful benders exchanged thin smiles and then they went back to study Sokka. Azula and Katara working together, that would be an unpleasant surprise for Sokka when he woke up! The thought made Mai smile a little.

Suddenly the door opened and Ty Lee rushed in. She looked like she had run all the way here from wherever Azula had sent her. The princess had wanted Mai to go at first but she had flatly refused so Azula had sent Ty Lee instead.

"Azula, your mother is on the move." Ty Lee said before either Azula or Katara could get a word out. "How is he?" Ty Lee asked Katara, her entire being told them how worried she was.

"Not dead." Azula answered harshly enough to make the acrobat jump. "Where is Ursa?" Azula all but hissed, her eyes glittering dangerously.

Ty Lee swallowed in fright and then started talking before Azula would explode.

"She was heading toward the Fire Lord's private wing." Ty Lee said hastily. The words froze Azula where she stood. Mai also understood what that could mean for the princess and Sokka. Mai felt her stomach sink with fear, this was not good…

"I need to go." Azula said softly after a little while. Yet she didn't move, she worriedly looked down at the unmoving young man that meant so much to them all. Azula herself might not know it but to Mai it was as clear as day, Princess Azula was in love with Sokka.

Otherwise she would have been out of the door the second Ty Lee was done speaking.

"We will watch over him, Azula." Mai said softly and nodded solemnly to her friend.

Azula's golden eyes became firm as she gave Mai a slight nod. Then she was gone.

"Why won't you wake him?" Ty Lee asked Katara after a little while.

Katara's sigh made Mai smile slightly as she looked down on Sokka.

"Feel better soon, Sokka." Mai whispered to her unconscious betrothed.

§§

Ursa gave the weak Fire Lord a wide-eyed and innocent look, she had mastered them to perfection after all. It would pay off even after Ruon-Jian's failure. She refused to let her anger show when her lieutenant's abysmal debacle to kill that wretched foreign upstart crossed her mind. It had nearly cost her everything!

Yet, now she was in luck. It seemed as if Azulon had been semi-conscious since Ozai's failed coup and unaware of recent events. Now, how to use it?

"I must as a mother thank my Lord, for the tremendous honour of having my child named crown heir to our glorious nation." Ursa said with well-practiced sincerity.

The Fire Lord frowned heavily at her but said nothing as three of his personal servants lowered him to a sitting position on a small dais in his private sitting room. Azulon looked weak and he moved slowly as if from great pain. The sweat beads on his pale complexion told Ursa that the man ought to stay in bed. She fervently hoped that the old fool managed to stay alive until she had made sure he brought down Ember and her wretched daughter.

Strange how she now desperately needed him to stay alive compared to just a few days ago when she plotted his death. She still had the poison she had concocted for that very end in her quarters. Perhaps it would come in handy at a later time?

"Why, the Fire Nation will grow strong and prosperous under the next ruler, my Lord." Ursa continued innocently, furtively observing the Fire Lord's reaction to her words.

She could almost hear his unanswered question – who had been declared heir?

"As the next Fire Lord, greatness will be hers, my daughter Azula." Ursa stated with a grateful smile.

She was not disappointed. Azulon was a master at the Great Game but weakened as he was by his wounds, his reaction was easy to read for Ursa. She had expected it after all.

A small inhalation, widening of his eyes and then his face slowly reddening, in anger she presumed.

"Yes, Azula would make a great Fire Lord." Azulon said after a pause that went on a second too long.

Ursa prattled on as she continued to observe the old man. She knew that Azulon never had liked her or supported her in the Great Game, yet she had _never_ gone against him. That was something Azulon also knew…

She might be ambitious but never a traitor. Perhaps she should remind him of that fact?

"I am so saddened by Prince Ozai's betrayal and I wished that I could have known about it sooner." Ursa said with a sad and apologetic smile. "Alas, it saddens my heart to confess that I also have come to know the bitter bite of betrayal." Ursa continued with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Prince Zuko decided to become a vagabond instead of a member of the royal family and left to travel the world." Ursa said and nearly managed to keep her fury from showing. She could feel her anger rise as she had to tell the Fire Lord herself about the humiliating fact that she had lost her greatest pawn to achieve her goals. It was humiliating beyond belief!

The Fire Lord regarded her for a long and uncomfortable moment. She didn't dare to say anything more since Azulon's piercing eyes seemed to look into her very soul. Had she overplayed her hand?

"What do you want, Ursa?" Azulon asked, his voice cold as a winter storm. His question blunt and with no finesse, he no longer wanted to dance around. It made Ursa twitch before she could stop herself.

It was win or lose…

But before she could open her mouth she was interrupted by the opening doors and a servant declaring:

"The crown heir, Princess Azula to see the Fire Lord."

Azulon had a countenance carved in stone as he glared at Princess Azula when she made a perfect kow-tow. Azula and Ursa ignored each other completely, their deep dislike for each other nearly sharp enough to touch.

Silence descended upon the room as the Fire Lord glared at the bowing heir to his realm.

"Princess Azula, is your…position well-deserved?" Azulon finally asked coldly, his eyes blazing in anger. Ursa could not hold back a small smile in delight. Yes, the Fire Lord was not pleased about Azula's elevation, not at all.

Azula slowly rose from her kow-tow and met her grandfather's gaze proud and unflinching.

"No, I would not call it well-deserved." Azula answered evenly. Say what you want, she was no coward. "But my ascension is the best outcome, both for the Fire Nation and for myself, that could have happened for our beloved Nation." Azula stated confidently. Then she graced the injured and weak Fire Lord with a ghost of a smirk.

"My Lord seems to be the picture of health, after all." Azula's words were followed by a cold silence.

Azula's words held a double meaning that both Azulon and Ursa understood. Azula's decision to change sides had won the day for Azulon's forces but her words also meant something else… Ursa composure fractured for a moment and she nearly snarled at Azula.

"I should be grateful that I am still alive? Is that so, Princess Azula?" Azulon asked with dark humour that never reached his cold eyes. He continued speaking before Azula had the chance to answer.

"Yes, I do remember that you, Princess Ursa, are quite skilled with herbs and…poisons?" Azulon now asked Ursa who paled under the weight of his searching eyes. "I must say that I believe your daughter when she implies that I would never have woken up if you were my caretaker, Princess Ursa." Azulon stated coldly.

"I would never commit such an atrocity!" Ursa insisted forcefully, her eyes altering between pleading while looking at her ruler and hateful when glaring at Azula. "I have never taken any action that even could be implied as treasonous against you, my Lord! Please believe me!" Ursa continued and sat with confidence as she looked the Fire Lord in the eye.

Silence descended once more over what remained of the royal family in the Caldera. This time it was Azula that smirked in pleasure, she had taken the initiative from her mother's grasp and now grandfather might actually destroy Ursa and end that threat to Sokka and herself.

"Yes, truer words have never been spoken, Princess Ursa." Azulon agreed, yet the thin smile he wore sent a shiver of fear down Ursa's spine.

"You have never committed treason, Princess, but you have not taken action to prevent treachery either." Azulon stated and silenced Ursa with a raised hand when she opened her mouth to speak. "You waited until the last possible moment to come forth with news of Ozai's rebellion and you sent your lapdog to duel Lord Ember in an attempt to gain the upper hand to become…what exactly? Regent of the Fire Nation?" Azulon asked unrelenting.

The Fire Lord didn't give the shocked Ursa a chance to explain herself.

"I hereby banish you from the court and from the Caldera." The cold eyed ruler of the Fire Nation declared and glared down on the stricken princess.

"You will be confined to your home village of Hira'a for a period of ten years. Begone from my sight." Fire Lord Azulon finished and two of his Royal Guard's dragged a broken woman out of the room.

Azula had watched her mother be brought low and cast out with a wicked smile gracing her lips. It was a fitting end to her mother, to be cast out and lose everything she had held dear – the power to rule.

"A fitting end to a sad and pitiful creature." Azulon murmured and Azula nodded in agreement. A fitting end indeed.

"Princess Ursa was right, she had never made a single move against me." Azulon said softly. "Unlike you, Princess Azula.

The words made Azula look up at her ruler once again.

"You plotted my downfall and led rebels against me." Azulon continued dangerously.

So, he was not going to forgive her transgressions after all? She had always known it would come to this, her grandfather never forgave the slightest offence. Sokka's plan had always been a dream. It was a fleeting thought and it seemed he was not yet done.

"You are a full-blown traitor, Azula!" Azulon roared and began to cough when he was done speaking, his eyes blazing in anger.

Azula sat calmly for several seconds. Sokka's gambit was up and Azula know what had to be done.

"My Lord, I take full responsibility for my actions and I am willing to submit myself to a court of justice if my Lord so chooses." Azula said smoothly and as she met her grandfather's eyes unwaveringly. They both knew that a trial would end in a death sentence.

"You are willing to do anything to protect him, are you not, Azula?" Azulon asked softly, his anger gone.

Azula met her grandfather's eyes and smiled slightly. It was a sad smile.

"Yes, that I am." Azula answered simply, her gaze steady.

§§

Sokka slowly blinked as he looked up at the ceiling. Confusion made him frown as he considered the ceiling. When did his father use wood as a building material in their house? Talk about excessive, Katara would have a fit when she found out!

"Finally awake I see. Good to have you back, brother." His sister's voice startled him a little. She was fine with the ceiling?

"Took your time waking up, as usual." Mai said with her monotone voice but Sokka could hear that she was relieved that he was among the living.

"And before you go on about me not waking you, this time around it was Katara that refused to wake you up. Even for dinner." Mai continued and was rewarded with a smile from Sokka and a glare from Katara, one she ignored.

Ty Lee laughed softly at her friend's teasing and cheerfully greeted Sokka's return to the living.

Sokka got up to a sitting position and sat there for a little while as memory of what happened just before he lost consciousness flooded back to him.

"He is dead, isn't he?" Sokka asked quietly and his words silenced his friend's mirth.

"Yes, he is dead." Mai answered as softly.

Sokka squeezed his eyes shut in pain only he could feel. He had been forced to kill a man and he knew that Ursa was behind it all.

Mai laid her hand on his shoulder to let him know she was there for him and Katara grimaced fiercely over the fact that her foolish and happy big brother had to kill a man.

"Where is Azula?" Sokka asked instead. Did Ruon-Jian have a family? Someone whose whole world now was broken?

"She is getting married." Ty Lee answered chirpily.

She was suddenly the focus of all her three friends. Three shocked friends to be precise.

"She is getting _married_?" Sokka finally managed to say, all thoughts of Ruon-Jian gone.

"Of course not, Sokka." Ty Lee answered cheerfully and made her way up to Sokka only to pat him on his cheek. "You needed a distraction, that is all." The acrobat continued and gave them a full smile.

"What? And Azula getting married is the best distraction you came up with?" Sokka blurted out as he waved his arms around, he could feel himself becoming angry.

"Azula says that when you need to distract someone, always come up with something worse than what is disturbing them at the moment. It works like a charm." Ty Lee explained in a carefree way as she made a simple flip.

"Although, they can experience some unwanted guilt when they understand that they no longer worry over whatever worried them in the first place and instead feel grateful that the distraction was not true." Ty Lee continued as she tapped her finger on her lips as she frowned in thought.

Sokka did feel a pang of guilt when he remembered that Ruon-Jian was dead and that he didn't care because Azula was not getting married! He could only stare at Ty Lee, had she done this deliberately or had she done this without thinking?

"I am not sure if I should be angry or scared?" Sokka murmured softly as he shook his head.

"Be scared." Katara answered softly as she regarded the thoughtful acrobat. "Be very scared."

Mai pursed her mouth in agreement with Katara.

Before either Sokka or Katara could berate their friend for being not so nice a knock on the door interrupted them and War Minister Qin entered. When he saw that Sokka was awake he nearly sagged with relief.

"The Fire Lord is awake and he has banished Princess Ursa and placed Princess Azula under confinement in her room." Qin said as soon as he was done bowing.

Sokka dressed in a hurry as Qin told him what he know. The wrath of the Fire Lord was about to come down on them all!

This was not good! Not at all…

§§

Sokka stepped into the throne room and scrutinized the silent figure behind the flickering flames from the fire curtain. The cold stare that followed him as he made his way down the dim room made him anxious. The unmoving Royal Guards that stood all around the large room only heightened Sokka's unease.

By the spirits, he couldn't let all what he had accomplished be for naught. Above it all, he needed to make sure Azula and his friends came out of this mess alive!

"By your summons do I come, My Lord." Sokka said evenly as he bowed low to his liege lord and the man that hopefully still regarded him as a friend.

The heat from the fire curtain made sweat run down his spine. It was not nervousness, surely not.

A long cold silence, that seemed to go on forever, descended upon the two men. Sokka could not do anything until Azulon had spoken or given him permission to rise. Silence was a powerful tool, Sokka knew that but even so it took all his willpower not to fidget under the wrathful stare of Fire Lord Azulon.

"I am very displeased, my Lord Ember." Azulon stated in a harsh voice. By looking into those blazing eyes, it was clear to Sokka that execution for treason was a real possibility here…

"Not only did you go against my expressed will when you let the rebel Azula live, you used my authority to elevate her to heir to the throne." Azulon said in cold fury. "She is a traitor and will pay the price for her treachery."

"Then we have you, my Lord Ember." Azulon continued in a more controlled tone of voice after he gave his advisor a scorching glare. "Has hubris taken hold of you? Did you believe that you could rule my nation?"

Sokka looked up at the man that held his whole world in his palm, to brake or save it at his whim. What could he do to save it all? Sokka didn't know and decided to be honest.

"I did rule our nation, my Lord." Sokka answered calmly, far more calmly then felt. "I sat on that dais and guided the Fire Nation when my friend lay dying."

"Your wounds were severe and even my sister with her skill could not be certain you would survive the lightning Prince Ozai brought down on you." Sokka continued, his voice rising.

"I could have obeyed your command and have Princess Azula tried for treason and executed. But that would leave our nation, a nation I have come to love and cherish, in the hands of Princess Ursa." Sokka explained and continued.

"Prince Zuko's reign would at best have been weak and contested. At worst, a civil war would have erupted and the spirits only know how that would have ended."

"So I decided to go against your will and spare Princess Azula and most of the nobles loyal to Prince Ozai. Now they serve you, my Lord, and the Fire Nation is no longer split upon itself. I couldn't have done this any other way and, my Lord, I would do it again if I had to. It was the only way for me to proceed, to do my duty as advisor and citizen to the Fire Nation." Sokka finished speaking, his voice strong and confidant.

Silence settled over the dim room and the two men stared at each other. Sokka had told the truth as he saw it and he fervently hoped he could make his friend see it as he did.

§§

Author's Notes:

The first scene where Sokka duel Ruon-Jian is taken from Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time. It is a beautiful battle scene and how Mr Jordan describes the various sword forms.

Ursa is banished at long last! That felt nice, very nice to write…

Thank you kindly for reading, reviewing, following and favouring my little story. It makes my day every day!:)


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The frigate slowly approached land in the grey morning light and Princess Ursa stared at the small village that was about to be her home for the coming decade. It was an unassuming hamlet that only had a small reputation for its abundance of beautiful flowers. A long time ago she had not wanted to leave this village she once had called home.

That was a lifetime ago and only her iron will kept her from crying in anger and despair. How had it come to this? She was supposed to rule the Fire Nation, that was her destiny!

It all came down to her ungrateful and worthless children…

She had ten years to rebuild her powerbase and form an alternative to Azula and that despicable water peasant. Patience was a virtue after all and she intended to destroy her daughter by thousand cuts.

With eyes cold as death Ursa walked down the gangway to her prison. The small reception of villagers headed by the mayor cringed in fear when the princess' gaze swept over them as she passed them by.

Ursa was already planning her return to the Caldera and to power. She would never surrender her dream of ruling the Fire Nation.

§§

Azula stood by the window and was watching the raging storm outside, her mood matching the weather perfectly. Her actions had finally caught up with her and her punishment had been harsh.

The door opened with a crash and without looking she knew that it was the lord of the mansion where she was imprisoned who came barging in. The Fire Lord had banished her from the Caldera until his final judgement was made. The prospect of her future was grim.

"Listen up everyone, I have procured tickets to the Ember Island Theatre tonight!" The foolish lord proclaimed cheerfully and continued in an exited voice: "They are performing a play called '_The Magnificent Drama of the Royal Family and the Snow Prince – a Love Story_'. It's about us!"

Azula could feel herself stiffen as a discussion started up behind her. The Ember Island Players were conducting a play about Sokka and her family? Wonderful…

"Why are you raising your eyebrow at me, Mai?" Sokka asked a bit peevishly behind Azula. It seemed Mai had the same high opinion about the Ember Island Players as she did. "We have done nothing but sulking since we arrived a week ago and a play ought to be a fun break for us…"

Azula toned out the voices behind her. It had been a week since the Fire Lord banished Sokka and Azula to Ember Island but what Sokka said was not entirely true. The only one sulking was Azula. Yes, Mai had been a bit more distant than usual but nothing strange there, not really. Sokka on the other hand had not changed a bit since they arrived at his fiefdom, no he had started to govern it as if he had lived his entire life on this cursed island.

She had asked him, well, confronted him was more accurate to be honest, if he was not upset over his exile. Sokka's answer had been that all his friends were here, that no one had been killed or executed and that the Fire Lord was well and in control of the nation, so no, he was relieved and not angry.

It was hard to argue with that logic.

So, now they were about to see a performance by the Ember Island Players. About Sokka, her family and all her friends, herself included…

Azula found herself longing for execution.

§§

Mai caressed her belly that had finally started to show her pregnancy while her friends were arguing, rather heatedly, if the play was a masterpiece, an opinion that Sokka and Ty Lee expressed loudly, or a piece of trash, an opinion that Katara and Azula firmly stood by.

"You are just upset the actor playing you was a middle aged woman, Katara!" Sokka answered Katara and continued with a mischievous grin: "An actor needs to reflect the person they play correctly and a middle-aged motherly person fits you perfectly, don't you agree?"

"So you agree that Mai should be played by a very large man, Ty Lee by a small squeaky child and yourself by a wise-cracking moron?" Azula interjected derisively before Katara could explode.

"Well, I agree with the casting of you and Ty Lee since I found them perfect in so many ways…" Azula continued without waiting for Sokka to answer as she shared a satisfied smile with Katara.

Mai toned out Sokka's answer and the continuing argument as she pondered the play. Yes, she had been quite annoyed upon realizing that a man rivalling the Combustion Man in size performed her in the play. Yet that had been a fleeting annoyance since the play had once again torn up the wounds she had tried to repress in vain.

One scene in particular had been painful to relive – the one where Zuko had turned her down just before their betrothal was supposed to be announced to the world.

Yet the scene that she couldn't let go of was the scene where Zuko sailed away from the Fire Nation in search for redemption. His face serene and content, knowing that it was the right thing to do.

Unconsciously her hand was drawn to where she had pocketed Zuko's letter. She had finally read it on the short trip between the Caldera and Ember Island a week ago. She knew what it contained, the words etched in her mind like carved in stone.

_Mai - Love of my life,_

_I cannot begin to express to you how sad and utterly devastated I am over my actions. The way I blindly followed my mother's lead has led me to ruin. In pursuit of the throne I lost everything I hold dear and the only thing that gave me happiness – I lost you, the blazing sun of my life. _

_My actions brought nothing but sadness to both of us and my honour is gone like mist in the morning sun. It is time that I take responsibility for my actions and stand up for what is right, just as you and our friends have done time and again. Even my sister has stood up for what is right and thus I also need to redeem myself in my own, my friends' and in your eyes. _

_I need to regain my honour._

_Mai, I cannot lie and say that I am happy that you are betrothed to another man and that our child will be raised by someone else than me. It feels like knives that tear at my heart and soul, every hour and every day… _

_What I can say is that I am glad that it is Sokka. He is a good man and great friend. I am sure you and our child will be loved and well taken care of. _

_To write down these sentences is both painful and hard but I am beginning a new life and I want my future life and actions to be something to be proud of. I want to look you and our child in the eye and say truthfully;_

_I have become an honourable man. _

_I love you with all my heart, Mai. I always will. I hope you can find it in your heart to understand my actions and forgive me. _

_Know that I would do anything to undo the pain and suffering I have caused to the person that means everything to me, namely you. _

_Always yours – Zuko_

It was a beautiful yet heart-wrenching letter. Its content left her no peace and she found herself reading it over and over, unable to let go of the feelings she still harboured for the prince. They conflicted badly with her genuine feelings for Sokka, her friend and companion that had stood by her side through everything. Could she leave him now? Could she do that to Sokka?

She had a nagging suspicion that her feelings for Sokka would deepen and become genuine love if she stayed with him. Was that a bad thing? Would he feel the same toward her? Could they be happy?

Once more she felt herself being torn apart by her conflicting feelings.

"Would you just stop arguing over a ridiculous play!" Mai snapped at her friends who fell silent as they regarded Mai as she walked past them and got into one of the two carriages that had brought them here and without waiting the carriage set off toward the Ember palace.

Katara and Azula got into the last carriage and when Sokka and Ty Lee tried to follow them the princess slammed the door shut in front of Sokka. Azula graced the two remaining friends with a pleased smirk as the carriage clattered away.

"Hey, hey, I am supposed to be the lord here!" Sokka shouted after the departing carriages while waving his arms about.

"Well, it looks like we are walking." Ty Lee said cheerfully to Sokka when they no longer could see their friends. Sokka rewarded her with a grimace , something she completely ignored.

§§

Fire Lord Azulon was seated on the throne dais and tried not to glare at the fussy man who was reporting on the state of the nation.

"My Lord, our forces have cornered and defeated the remaining rebels and we have secured several persons of interest." War Minister Qin said as he read from a report.

"Unfortunately we have not yet secured the rebels Ozai or Zhao but the last of the nobles loyal to the rebel Ozai have sworn fealty to the crown." The Minister continued in that monotone voice of his.

Azulon tensed as the subject of the rebellious nobles was brought up. That had been a scheme initiated by Sokka and Azula and it had worked out very well indeed. Exceptionally well to tell the truth. It was hard for the old ruler to admit but because of Sokka's refusal to execute the princess, nearly all nobles in Ozai's faction had fallen in line and sworn fealty to the crown. The last time his nation was this unified was during his father's reign.

The Fire Nation stood strong, stronger than ever before. Yet Azulon could not rejoice in the knowledge of how secure his rule had become. The Fire Nation had become strong but his rule was weak.

"That foolish boy and girl!" Azulon snapped heatedly and interrupted the War Minister in midsentence. Qin warily regarded the livid ruler, the Fire Lord had still not fully recovered from his battle with Ozai and the more initiated in the Caldera worried that the old Fire Lord wouldn't fully recover his health and thus be unable to fully rule the nation. If he died with an heir that was not fully endorsed by the ruler a civil war was a very real possibility…

"What are _they_ up to?" Azulon asked his Minister. Qin know perfectly well who "_they_" were. The Fire Lord thoughts always came back to the young Lord Ember and Princess Azula.

"The Princess Azula is abiding your command not to implicate herself in the Great Game. Our Eyes and Ears tell us that the Princess spends her time with Lord Ember and her other friends and are doing nothing of importance. Lord Ember spends his time governing Ember Island and seems to be content with that." Qin reported without a hitch, he had learned to memorize everything that had anything to do with _them_ as soon as the reports from Ember Island arrived by messenger hawk.

"He is content governing his island?" The old ruler asked softly, almost to himself. Azulon's golden eyes hardened as he contemplated that "he" dared to enjoy his banishment.

"Yes, Lord Ember has supervised several projects and made quite a few reforms to his government, my Lord." Qin hurried to say before Azulon could continue. "Our sources report that Lord Ember intends to have something called a Carnival later this year. It has gained the interest of the nobility since Lady Ty Lee is taking part in this project and she was after all partly in charge of Lord Ember's successful Masquerade as you well know, my Lord." Qin continued in a more normal tone of voice.

The Fire Lord regarded his Minister for a long time with a hard expression. So long that Qin started to fidget under his gaze.

"He is full of surprises, that he is…" The Fire Lord whispered under his breath.

He would never admit it but he had made a mistake, several mistakes actually. The first one was not listening to reason when he recovered from the battle and the latest when he banished his granddaughter and his friend from the capital.

The empty spaces on both his sides loomed larger for each day that went by.

§§

Mai entered the large and opulent dining room silently and stopped in the shadows to observe her friends as they sat around the polished round dinner table. Ty Lee and Katara were talking softly with each other, Katara smiling at something Ty Lee said. Azula's laughter drew Mai's attention to the other two in the room.

Azula seldom laughed and when she did it was usual in derision or to mock some poor fool. Yet now she laughed in pure joy over something Sokka had said and when he joined in they laughed together, blissfully unaware of the world around them.

Nearly immediately they began to argue over whatever they were laughing about. It was not a serious argument, they all had become used to how Sokka and Azula interacted with each other since the scavenger hunt long ago.

"They really love each other, don't they?" Katara murmured softly as she regarded her brother and the fiery princess.

"Yeah, very much so…" Ty Lee answered as softly and with a blissful smile.

Now it was Sokka's turn to laugh at something Azula had said. Then the conversation around the table involved everyone as the servants started to serve the various dishes. Her friends might have missed Mai entering the dining room but the servants and Wong in particular never missed a dinner participant.

Wong helped Mai to her place at his master's side as Sokka greeted her cheerfully.

"Mai, I hope you had a good rest." Sokka said as she straightened out her skirt. "I have something to show you when we have dined." Sokka continued and reached for the wine. It was diluted with water, Wong watched over his lord and his guests like a hawk. Mai and most likely Azula were the only ones that had noticed the wine, though.

Today they would dine on komodo chicken roasted in honey and lime, one of Mai's favourite dishes.

"I am leaving you, Sokka." Mai said not loudly but the words cut the conversation like a knife.

She had not meant to say that. But the words had just come tumbling out.

"Come again?" Sokka managed to say after a little while. He looked bewildered and all his attention was focused on his fiancé.

Katara and Ty Lee sat with slack jaws as they stared at Mai. What was the meaning of this? What could Mai possibly mean?

Azula sat absolutely stock still and only her keen eyes moved as she focused on either Mai or Sokka. The servants seemed to fade away in the background as soon as they became aware of the change of mood around the table.

"I am breaking off our engagement, Sokka." Mai answered softly and then she finally looked at Sokka, smiling weakly.

"Please understand, Sokka. I can't marry you, not while we feel like we do." Mai said gently, this was hard. Very hard.

"No, I don't understand." Sokka with a shocked voice. Mai reached out and grasped his hands. "Where did this come from? Is it something I have done? Please, Mai, I can change and become more…" Sokka continued and his confused expression and large blue eyes held hurt.

"No, no, no, Sokka!" Mai interrupted gently. "You are not at fault here, if anyone is at fault it's me. I just can't rob you of your chance at happiness."

"My chance at happiness?" Sokka said and shook his head in denial. "We have already gone over this, Mai. I chose this path with open eyes…"

"I know, Sokka." Mai interrupted Sokka once more. She could feel her eyes tear up. This was unbelievingly hard. "I love you, Sokka. I have never met anyone like you and you are my friend, my family." Mai continued and had to embrace Sokka fiercely before she could continue.

"I love someone else, Sokka." Mai softly tried to explain. The tears from them both mingled as the embrace continued.

"Has your decision to leave me to do with the letter Zuko gave you?" Sokka asked after a long moment and with a sad smile. Mai raised her eyebrows, he had known about the letter and had never said anything.

"Yes, that letter played a large part in my decision." Mai answered with a smile in return. "I must follow my heart. Please understand, Sokka."

Mai looked into Sokka's eyes and Sokka could see the anxiety of hers, that he wouldn't understand why she had decided to break up the engagement.

"So, Zuko finally managed to do something right?" Sokka asked with a genuinely warm smile.

"Yes, he finally did." Mai answered with blissful smile of her own.

"I understand, Mai" Sokka continued and stroked her gently over her cheek. "I truly understand and I won't stand in your way, I wouldn't dream of doing that to you. You deserve happiness, Mai."

"Thank you, thank you." Mai said and held his hand. "Thank you for everything, Sokka."

With that she stood up and left the dining room.

§§

The rowboat glided softly and very quietly through the night toward the distant shore. It was a moonless night and Zhao could only glimpse the island where the rowboat was heading. He was infuriated that he, a man destined to rule the Fire Nation – if not the world, had to skulk from location to location hunted like an animal!

He had nearly lost his life several times during the never ending chase and it had made him aware that the enemy didn't value his life and deeds at all. The very thought that the nation continued to function without him was unbearable. He would make sure they all payed dearly for humiliating him and that cursed snow savage and the traitorous princess would be the first to die by his hands.

Once more a weak and fickle light appeared on the dark beach, his contact this time around.

"My Lord," one of the rowers whispered softly yet urgently, "you need to swim the last bit, we need to row back before they notice we're gone." The cursed rower continued and starting to push Zhao to leap into the dark water.

Zhao cursed them and the world in general under his breath before he slipped into the sea as silently as possible. A quick glance back confirmed that the two rowers hastened to get away from him. Zhao started to swim but the shore only marginally came closer. He had forgotten about the tide!

He would not die here! Not drowning like a snow savage!

After mustering all of his strength he managed to get ashore, the breakers nearly killing him in the process.

The lone man that had been waiting on Zhao made no attempt to help the exhausted admiral.

"I was against bringing you here, Zhao." The dark figure said coldly. "You are a fool and the stench of failure cling to you like a bad smell." The cloaked man continued and gave Zhao a look full of contempt.

The contemptuous words brought Zhao out of his stupor and he raised his head to look at his guide.

"Yon Rah!" Zhao managed to splutter when he finally recognized the man looking down on him. Anger fuelled him, thus he managed to get into a sitting position, so he was not crawling in the dirt before the despicable man.

"Know your place, Commander!" Zhao managed to say somewhat ominously. The image was spoiled by him squatting in the dirt, soaked to the bone and dressed in common rags. "I am your superior!" Zhao continued angrily, not letting his appearance stand in the way.

"Well, you might not have heard, Admiral…" Yon Rah said softly. "By Fire Lord Ozai's decree, I am now his chief advisor and Commander in Chief of the Fire Nation's glorious armed forces." Yon Rah explained with hard eyes and a sardonic smile.

Fire Lord Ozai didn't even command a simple corvette. The titles were as hollow and fickle as the sand they stood on and they both knew it.

Livid, Zhao surged to his feet. Fury made his features contort into ugliness.

"I will not stand for such an outrageous claim! I will make sure you know your place, Yon Rah!" Zhao snarled viciously.

Yon Rah managed not to roll his eyes in exasperation, it seemed only one between them understood that the titles were only a sham, nothing more.

"I will inform the Fire Lord of your thoughts on his appointments." Yon Rah said curtly and before he turned around he had the pleasure to see how Zhao paled in fright. "Now, hurry up. We need to get going before someone spots us." Yon Rah continued and walked away without looking back to see if his former superior kept up with him.

Zhao stumbled on weak legs as he barely managed to keep up with that utter fool. From the looks of it, Ozai had broken down from the pressure and was mad as a hatter. Yon Rah as the Commander in Chief? If he was not so utterly exhausted, Zhao would have killed the man on the spot. He needed to take charge and make sure the rebellion succeeded. He would be victorious, he would see Sokka, Azula and his enemies dead. He would live to rule!

§§

Mai regarded the mature yet young woman that looked back at her from the large mirror in the room she shared with Sokka up until right now. Her decision to break the engagement with Sokka and embark on a potential futile journey to find the man that had broken her heart was perhaps not one of her wisest life choices. Yet it was time she made those choices, be they good or bad.

All her life, other people have made those decisions for her, her parents, the society, Princess Azula and lately Sokka. She didn't resent them over it, far from it. It was now time for her to become an independent woman on her own.

Sokka had not tried to stop her, he supported her as she knew he would and whatever happened, she knew that she was always welcome at his home. He would never abandon her or she him. He would be a great uncle to her daughter. That the child she carried would be a girl was something she knew in her heart.

The serene young woman in the mirror graced her with a small mysterious smile. Yes, she had made the right choice.

"I am coming with you." Katara stated fiercely. The words made her the focus of everyone in the room. Katara steely eyes said that this was not a decision open for discussion. Mai only raised an eyebrow at the waterbender and the princess gave Katara a thoughtful look.

Azula had not said much since Mai's surprising announcement the day before. She had held her opinions to herself and not trying to sway Mai in either way. Still, the princess had given Mai good advice on what to expect when she travelled in the Earth Kingdom. Azula was considerate of her friends in her own way.

"My boyfriend is after all a citizen of the Earth Kingdom and it is about time I saw him again." Katara continued when no one responded to her announcement to travel with Mai. "Besides, it would be downright irresponsible to let our pregnant friend travel the Earth Kingdom alone." Katara said in a more normal tone of voice as she tapped her finger at the table beside her.

Ty Lee, who had surprisingly been the staunchest opponent to Mai breaking her engagement with Sokka and to Mai's decision to search for Zuko, let herself down from a beam as Katara was done talking. She landed gracefully as always. The acrobat had brightened considerably after Katara's announcement.

"That is a great idea, Katara!" Ty Lee chirped happily as she did an elegant pirouette. "I will come along…" Ty Lee didn't have a chance to finish her sentence.

"You will stay in the Fire Nation, Ty Lee." Azula snapped harshly. The fierce princess gave her nimble friend a terrifying glare that made Ty Lee squeak and visibly recoil from Azula. It seemed Azula was not ready to let both her friends leave just yet.

"I will stay here, Azula." Ty Lee said meekly when she had found her voice and tried a pacifying smile that wilted under Azula's petrifying glare.

"That you will join Mai is a good thing, Katara." Azula said in a more normal tone of voice that clashed with the hard glare she still gave the unfortunate acrobat. Being friends with Princess Azula had never been easy, that's for sure…

"Mai will have an arduous journey before her and my brother, incompetent as he is, might be harder to find than our pregnant friend anticipates." Azula continued while still glaring at the poor Ty Lee. If Ty Lee tried to leave, Azula would hunt her down and make her displeasure known…

"You are most welcome, Katara." Mai said and made everyone look at her, much to Ty Lee's relief. "Your company means a lot to me. But perhaps there is someone else that will object to you leaving? Especially if you announce that you will visit your boyfriend…" Mai said with a sigh and continued with a raised eyebrow. "When he found out about Haru the first time, he nearly left the Fire Nation to go and find you then and there." It was a nice memory, from a time of innocence. She had been happy then…

"Mark my words, If he tries to stop me I will encase him in an iceberg for a hundred years!" Katara vowed and nodded firmly as she spoke.

Really, encase someone in an iceberg for a century? That was just silly! Still, Sokka would be quite annoyed. It was a bemusing thought and the ghost of a smile graced Mai's features for a short moment.

"I need to speak to Princess Azula alone." Mai said when Katara was done speaking. Mai gazed steadily at the princess who looked back just as resolutely. Katara looked between the two young women, it seemed the two finally would talk about Sokka.

"Come on, Ty Lee, we're leaving." Katara urged her friend, unnecessarily since Ty Lee didn't wait to get away from Azula. With a final look Katara closed the door on two people that had become two of her closest friends.

Neither Mai nor Azula said anything for a long time after Katara and Ty Lee had left, they just observed each other while giving nothing away.

"You're a fool for leaving Sokka to chase after Zuzu." Azula said evenly but not unkindly and broke the silence. "This may be your greatest miscalculation so far." The princess continued and smirked a little.

Mai could only hope the princess was wrong, nothing more.

"When I have left, you will tell Sokka that you love him." Mai said evenly and not responding to Azula's statement.

Azula's golden eyes met Mai's silver eyes, their faces inscrutable.

"You love him, Azula and he loves you." Mai continued evenly. Mai was not good at these sorts of things but it needed to be done. "If he asks you to marry him you will not turn him down."

But she would be damned if she didn't make sure Sokka found happiness. He would most likely bungle it and Azula would never stoop so low as to confess her love to anyone. So, that made Mai the only one left to make sure Sokka and Azula ended up together. What a bother!

Azula stayed silent for a long while as she regarded her tall silver eyed friend. Mai patiently waited for a response, not letting the silence unsettle her.

"Tread carefully, dear Mai." Azula finally answered ominously. "You might be a friend but I never tolerate disrespect to my person, as you well know..."

The threat was clear and present. Yes, it was very hard to be Azula's friend.

Mai didn't let Azula intimidate her. Azula was not her only friend, Sokka was her friend, too.

"You owe me a favour, Princess Azula." Mai said formally yet calmly, her face unreadable. "I intend to collect your debt to me."

"That cursed scavenger hunt! You dare to… I will not…" Azula hissed in realization and became so furious that she couldn't continue speaking.

Azula's eyes blazed in sudden fury and blue fire engulfed her hands as her beautiful face contorted in anger.

"Yes, that is the favour I demand of you, Princess Azula." Mai said unyieldingly, she would not be denied. "You gave your word, Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation."

Silver eyes clashed with golden.

Without saying a word Azula turned away and stalked out of the room.

§§

Sokka couldn't tear his eyes away from the tall and oh so beautiful woman standing on the deck looking back at him with bright eyes. The ship was about to sail and with it his best friend and the one he had been prepared to spend the rest of his life with.

His emotions were…all over the place. Feeling bad for losing Mai, glad that he was free to pursue Azula and because of that, feeling even worse toward Mai. He was going crazy like the patients in that madhouse just outside the Caldera he had visited not so long ago. He had teased Azula and had said that she would fit right in with them. The Princess had not been amused.

Sokka found himself smiling over the amusing recollection and then came back to the reality when someone took his arm, quite forcefully actually.

The princess had declined to see Mai and Katara off. She had been distant since Mai had broken off the betrothal. Sokka didn't know why and had had no time to investigate what was going on. So the one shaking him could only be…

"Look, now the ship is setting sail!" Ty Lee sobbed heartbrokenly as she held on to Sokka's arm. "We will never see them again!" The acrobat cried and shook Sokka like a doll once again. He could hear his teeth rattle!

"You are being overly dramatic, Ty Lee!" Sokka managed to gasp when the girl calmed down and let him go. Sokka would never get used to Ty Lee's incredible strength. She was very strong.

Ty Lee waved at the now two figures that looked back at them from over the gunwale. Katara waved back, smiling and crying at the same time but Mai only looked at Sokka and he at her.

Sokka and Ty Lee stayed on the dock until the ship had disappeared over the horizon.

"We will see them again, Ty Lee." Sokka said reassuringly to his friend. She was quiet now, her tears dried up. "Katara and Mai will find Zuko in no time and I pity the fool who gets in their way." Sokka continued in a somewhat strained tone of voice. He had had his own misgivings after all…

Ty Lee nodded to herself and then spun around and hugged him fiercely, squeezing the air out of his lungs doing so.

"Yes, Mai will find Zuko and live happily ever after! They will have a small family together. This is so great!" Ty Lee chirped happily and gave Sokka a dazzling smile. Sokka was confused. She had just cried her eyes out while saying over and over that they would never see Mai or Katara ever again!

"You just said…"Sokka started to say before managing to stop himself. He decided to roll with it, no need to poke the bear after all. "Yeah, you are right. This is great. I am very happy for Mai." Sokka said instead.

As they walked home talking and laughing Sokka glanced out over the sea one last time.

"Be happy, Mai." He whispered softly.

§§

"Burn you, foolish girl!" The sudden harsh words made the servants cringe in fear.

Azula didn't see them as they dressed her. She had taken a soothing bath, well – it was supposed to be a calming experience but it had definitely not been one.

The subject of her wrath was no longer here. Mai had left the Fire Nation to search for Zuzu and his elusive honour. The utter nerve to _demand_ that she, the Princess Azula, was to _confess_ her love and without opposition, _agree_ to a marriage!

This was beyond disrespectful! It was treasonous! Unbecoming and ridiculous! It was _disloyal_! She would not do it. It was out of the question and beneath her, after all.

Still, she had given her word when she agreed to participate in that cursed scavenger hunt… And her honour was not something she could compromise with. Unreasonable as it might be, Mai had made sure Azula was trapped like an animal in a cage.

That cursed scavenger hunt was causing her no end of grievance!

Azula grind her teeth so hard it was audible to the poor servants. Fear of the capricious princess made them shake like leaves in the wind. Not that Azula noticed.

There was not much she could do, not really. Princess Azula, crown-heir to the mighty Fire Nation would confess her love to Sokka and after that strangle him with her bare hands!

No need to prolong her humiliation and suffering. With burning eyes and murder written over her countenance, Azula stalked out of her quarters to hunt down the lord of the house. Servants and occasional guards or officials leapt out of her way, afraid to suffer her wrath.

Azula found her prey in his office. He was standing by the large window, gazing out over the endless sea. Was he sad that Mai had left him? The fleeting thought did not improve her mood. Not at all.

He was not alone. Ty Lee was standing on her hands on his desk, of all things. The nimble young woman gave Azula one look, got silent as a mouse and came down from the desk and moved away from Sokka. His manservant was also there and when the thunderous princess had entered the study, he faded into the background.

The sudden silence behind him, not to mention the doors opening and closing, ought to have caught his attention, but Sokka could be a bit oblivious of his surroundings. That he was not assassinated yet was probably sheer luck. Azula stood regal and dignified as she waited for the fool to acknowledge her presence. The princess was unaware that her glare was fierce enough to put him on fire. Ty Lee was definitely aware of that and stayed so still that she didn't even seem to breathe.

"I have to keep an eye on…" Sokka finally turned around as he addressed Ty Lee most likely. He blinked in surprise when he came eye to eye with Azula.

Before Azula could say anything Sokka smiled at her. It was a smile he only gave her and it swept away all her anger like it had never existed. How did he do that?

"Azula!" Sokka exclaimed happily. "Where have you been? You missed Mai's and Katara's departure. They asked for you." Sokka admonished in mock outrage.

"I need to speak to you." Azula declared, her voice suddenly hoarse. Why did she suddenly feel so…nervous? This was not like her, not at all!

"Yes, what is it?" Sokka prompted when Azula didn't say anything. His words rewarded him with an irritated glare.

Looking into his keen blue eyes Azula couldn't say it.

"I approve of your recent improvements of Ember Island's government. The island will prosper because of it." Azula said evenly and without a hitch.

"Even if that Carnival idea is downright ridiculous." Azula continued while pursuing her mouth. She really found that idea ill-advised.

Sokka looked a bit bewildered. Azula giving out praises was as rare as the sun rising twice on the same day.

"Are you dying?" Sokka gasped in sudden shock while looking at her frightfully.

"What? No, of course not!" Azula exclaimed in annoyance. Here she gave him a compliment and he looked at her as if she had sprouted a third eye!

"You're a complete and utter idiot!" Azula stated and to her growing annoyance she saw that the idiot actually looked a bit relieved by her words.

"Well then, thank you kindly." Sokka answered while looking very pleased with himself.

"You understand nothing, Sokka." Azula said coldly and without waiting for an answer turned and left.

Sokka exchanged a long look with Ty Lee.

"What was that all about?" Sokka asked Ty Lee. The only answer he got was a bewildered headshake.

Ty Lee then left Sokka with an excuse to get ready for dinner. Sokka then turned to Wong.

"Did you understand what just happened?" Sokka asked while slumping down in his comfortable chair.

"I believe her highness was trying to put to words what she tells you every time her highness meets with you." Wong answered softly.

Sokka become even more bewildered and gave his manservant a very confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" Sokka asked but Wong only gave his master an apologetic smile as he bowed low and exited the study.

"That doesn't make any sense at all!" Sokka all but shouted after his polite but independent servant. Wasn't a servant supposed to obey his master?

§§

Sokka and Ty Lee were the only ones attending dinner. The large and very polished dinner table seemed so empty. He wondered what his friends were doing at this precise moment. Did they miss us as we missed them?

With a sigh Sokka glanced over to where Azula would be seated. She had not joined them and she had refused to speak with either Sokka or Ty Lee for three whole days since her odd behaviour in his study. As he turned over the conversation with the princess in his head, he always came back to Wong's words. They seemed to be the key to unlock what was going on here…

"To put to words what she tells me every time she sees me." Sokka whispered softly. So softly that Ty Lee didn't hear. After all, she was in the middle of telling him about some of the plans she had made for the Carnival and only Azula or a volcano eruption could interrupt her stream of words.

What did it mean? What is Azula telling me every time she sees me?

Could it be that…

"Oh!" Sokka said softly yet it had a wondrous tone to it.

He gave Ty Lee a wide-eyed look that made her blink. He couldn't sit still, he needed to see Azula now.

"I will be back shortly, Ty Lee." Sokka shouted as he ran out of the dining room. Ty Lee did not have a chance to answer before he was gone.

Sokka rushed out into the corridor but stopped and hesitated, where could she be? But before Sokka could make a decision Wong stepped out from an adjacent room.

"The Princess Azula has gone down to the beach, my Lord." Wong said while giving Sokka a bow. In his hands he held a coat. "Her Highness is watching the sunset, my Lord."

Sokka could only nod in answer as Wong helped him to put the coat on. It was long and billowing.

Sokka rushed out of the palace and toward his Azula. All feelings he had suppressed and dared not to acknowledge came flowing out from deep within. He felt feverish in his need to see and talk to Azula. The world and time itself seemed to stand still as he ran toward the love of his life.

§§

The last couple of days had been tumultuous and even if her anger over the past days' injustice had died down the only place she really felt at peace was at the beach, looking out over the endless ocean while the sun glowed in the sunset. It would be a starry night with a full moon. She had really come to like the moon and the stars.

Suddenly Azula became aware that Sokka would be at her side. How she came to know that he was coming to her side she could not say, she just knew.

She turned away from the sun and the moon as she stood waiting for Sokka. He came rushing over a dune and when he saw her he stopped still. He regarded her for a little while before he strode calmly towards her, his coat billowing out behind him.

When he arrived before her he smiled down at the young woman that he loved with his entire being.

"I want to tell you something, Sokka." Azula began once more. It was so hard for her to say those words, nearly impossible even.

"You don't have to say anything, Azula." Sokka said softly yet lovingly.

No one had ever looked at her with such strong love before. She loved him with all her heart, now and forever.

"You tell me what you want to say every time I see you, Azula." Sokka continued with gentle smile.

"I love you too, love of my life." Sokka gently stroked Azula's cheek as he tenderly confessed his love to her.

Azula gave Sokka a loving smile. She gently clasped his hands in hers, bringing them close to each other.

"Well, then. It is as it should be." Azula answered slowly and continued softly.

"Now and forever."

§§

Fire Lord Ozai. It had a good ring to it, an expectation of greatness. Yes, he would lead the Fire Nation to it true destiny – world domination!

He stood on the terrace dressed in clothes unbecoming of a ruler but his struggle against his father's tyranny would become legendary and something to spur his soldiers onward as he marched them toward conquest, war and glory.

Zhao and Yon Rah squabbled behind him as they had done continuously since the Admiral arrived at Ozai's hideout a couple of days ago. Zhao was upset over Yon Rah's elevation and now holding a position he himself had coveted. Zhao had bitterly complained to Ozai and was even now scheming to have Yon Rah removed. Yon Rah on the other hand seemed determined to hold on to his position, perhaps mostly to spite Zhao since the man's spirit had not been notably lifted by his promotion, strangely enough.

Well, the man had become more serious since his liege lord had been betrayed by his own daughter and lost the first battle. No need to devote his precious time contemplating traitors. Regarding traitors, the list of people with undesirable opinions was growing longer. Nearly all nobles devoted to him had changed side and sworn their fealty to his father! He intended to have them all executed for treason. He would purge the Fire Nation in a cleansing fire before he brought that very flame to the rest of the world.

"My Lord." The Commander in Chief respectfully said to his ruler. This was a man that knew his place in Ozai's future government. "Confirmation has arrived that all soldiers are in place and ready to act on your command." Yon Rah continued in the same tone of voice.

The very telling silence from Zhao told Ozai that the admiral had not yet figured out Ozai's plan. It was an innovative plan that Yon Rah had come up with. Soldiers and other loyal men and women would strike at vital targets all over the Fire Nation in an attempt to confuse and force his father to spread out his forces in a vain attempt to capture Ozai's troops.

"Very good, Lord Commander." Ozai rumbled and smirked in pleasure as he once more took in the magnificent view that spread out before him. The building he resided in was a simple house of a somewhat successful wine grower. Nothing noteworthy with either the wine grower's house or his wine. The only thing remarkable was the view! He would build a palace here when he had secured the throne.

The Caldera lay beneath him and beyond that, the sea. He felt like Agni himself as he looked down on the world beneath him. This was his rightful place.

"You will inform Admiral Zhao about his crucial role in the upcoming campaign, Lord Commander." Ozai ordered Yon Rah.

"You have served me well, Yon Rah, but mark my words, you will be replaced if this plan of yours does not yield the result I expect." Ozai ominously informed his appointed Commander in Chief and continued:

"If you fail this mission, Zhao, death will be something you will long for…" Ozai threateningly told his bungling ally.

Yon Rah's only response was a sardonic smile at his liege lord's back. Zhao was not so circumspect, he rolled his eyes and without a proper bow, turned and stalked away.

§§

Azulon listened with half an ear to Qin's monotone voice as the man informed him about the string of sabotage incidents that had suddenly occurred all over the Fire Nation in the last couple of days. They were pinpricks and dealt no real damage yet they were a nuisance and needed to be dealt with so his men played a deadly game of cat and mouse with Ozai's rebels.

It seemed that his cursed son had not yet given up his dreams to rule the Fire Nation. Ozai was a fool, a dangerous fool but this sudden campaign was very well planned. His own forces were spread out, dangerously so, in an attempt to try to both counter and defend at the same time.

Azulon leaned heavily on his cane. He needed a cane to support him now. The battle with Ozai had left him frail and his wounds didn't heal as they should. He had become weak and it went without saying that he no longer could firebend as he used to do.

He refused to use the throne room, it felt so empty these days. So why had he come here? He looked around the opulent room and its furniture. That the former occupant had left it in a hurry was evident with even a casual glance. Clothes, books and other personal belongings lay everywhere.

Qin finally concluded the report and became quiet. Azulon had already given his orders concerning the sudden uprising so no further orders were needed.

Azulon picked up a book from the table. It was the renowned _"Life and deeds of the Avatars - a complete compilation"_ by the famous Ba Sing Se scholar Acastus. Sokka's room was filled with hidden treasures like that. Where had he gotten his hands on this? His own library didn't even have it.

Azulon flipped the pages and a pressed flower fell out and ended up on the table. That young man was too curious for his own good.

Thinking about the cheerful young man and his granddaughter made him remember why they were in disfavour.

"What does our Eyes and Ears has to say about _them_?" Azulon asked his Minister and looked up only to find that Qin had silently tried to sneak out of the room. When the subject of _them_ was brought up, Qin swallowed hard and he pulled at his collar.

"Ah, my Lord, well, it is a bit confusing…" Qin stammered as he managed to bow three times to his Fire Lord.

Azulon interrupted his stuttering Minister by slamming the heavy volume onto the table. The loud bang made Qin jump in fright.

"What are _they_ up to? Spit it out, man!" Azulon snapped harshly. What was this all about?

Fright made the poor Minister speak out. He had hoped in vain that the subject of Lord Ember and Princess Azula would not be brought up by the Fire Lord at this briefing, that the rebel uprising would take up all of his ruler's time and energy. Unfortunately that was not the case.

He was not suited to deal with rebels and furious royals. This would be the death of him!

"The Lady Mai broke her engagement with Lord Ember and left for the Earth Kingdom with Lord Ember's sister." The words came tumbling out of the Minister and the sudden frown on Fire Lord Azulon's face made him continue.

"Lord Ember is now engaged to marry the Princess Azula."

The stillness after the last sentence was the calmness that came before the storm.

"Sokka and my granddaughter are engaged to be wed?" It was not really a question. The deceptively calm words together with the deadly glare that Azulon gave his high ranking official nearly caused Qin to faint.

"Yes, my Lord." Qin faintly managed to answer.

"Why was I not informed about this at once?" The answer to this question could determine Qin's career and, most likely, his life.

"We wanted to confirm these important observations before presenting them to the throne, my Lord." Qin said with a quavering voice. He rightly feared for his life.

So, no one had dared to present these news to their Fire Lord.

"Bring them to me!" The Fire Lord commanded and with a frightened look at his master, the Minister of War darted out to send word that Sokka and Azula were summoned by the Fire Lord.

§§

Author's notes:

I hope this chapter was worth the long wait. I am sorry about that by the way. I have nothing to say, not really. Well, now it is up and running!:)

For you Sokkla'fans out there I want to recommend a new and ongoing story by **Loopy777**. It is called "**Throw Her Overboard**" and is rated K+. Sokka is captain on a seafaring vessel that travels on the high seas. He ends up with an unexpected stowaway… You can't miss this story. Great story! Please read it as soon as possible!

If you want to read mystery with Sokka &amp; Mai as main characters please try out a story by **Menamebephil**. It is called **"The Long Drop"** and is rated T. The author nails Mai perfectly and investigator Sokka is a wonder to behold. Read it! Azula might make an appearance too!;)

Next up, chapter 39. Can Sokka and Azula find happiness together? Or will someone die? Well, read and find out!;)


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The indignity he had to endure.

Zhao cursed the fool he had sworn his allegiance to, the old Fire Lord for not understanding when to die from old age and Azula for being a filthy traitor. But most of all he cursed that wretched water-tribe barbarian! He would make sure he savoured his death! He would make sure to kill him by his own hand. No one would be allowed to stand between him and his prey.

As he skulked down a dark ally and made his way into an abandoned warehouse, Zhao indulged in a small fantasy where he toyed with the barbarian and made him plead for mercy before ending him. Then he would make sure Fire Lord Ozai's reign would become the shortest in the Fire Nations history. There was no one better suited to lead their nation, army and people to their rightful place in the world than himself. He, Fire Lord Zhao would be that man.

Fire Lord Zhao, first of his lineage and he would be remembered for eternity as the man who dominated the entire world.

The very thought caused him to shiver in delight. His elation made him forget where he was and instead he imagined the glorious parades in his honour he had to endure in the future…

Suddenly he was brought back to the damp and undignified reality he currently suffered.

"My Lord, we have prepared your meal." A soldier in ragged civilian clothes murmured softly yet respectfully and indicated a wooden bowl with something cold and, very likely, disgusting on a rickety table behind drab curtain. It was not far from where his men had their privy. He could smell the foul odour even now…

Oh, how he hated what he had to live through.

The plan that the upstart Yon Rha had conceived was clever and very well thought out. A trickle of men had gathered at various places in the Caldera ready to strike. Zhao himself had been charged with securing the harbour district and later, the Caldera itself.

A pity Yon Rha could not be allowed to live on after this whole mess was over. He had dared to oppose Zhao and had even been downright disrespectful toward him. That could not be tolerated after all.

The plan was very good and Zhao was assured that they would succeed this time around. That was why he could endure to live like this. Soon, the world would be reborn in fire and lightning and he would rule it all!

§§

Azula smirked as she glanced at the crowd that had stopped to stare at the small procession she took part in. She could hear the murmur of the crowds and they carried the sound of awe and hope. The palanquin she travelled in was used only by royalty after all and her arrival was not a secret so the capital was buzzing with rumours of her and her beloved's arrival.

At times she could distinguish a word or part of a sentence from the murmurs of her people. "Princess Azula and Prince Sokka" they whispered in awe and in hope they continued; "we are saved."

As she flicked the silk curtains closed a warm feeling engulfed her. It was still a strange sensation and one, she doubted that she would never become used to, this strange and wonderful feeling nor did she want to.

The news of their betrothal had spread like wildfire and it seemed the commoners as well as the nobility approved. As her thoughts wandered to her engagement ceremony her smirk became a genuine smile. It had been small and not special but it had been the happiest moment in her life so far.

She gently caressed her betrothal necklace as she reminisced how it had dawned on her fiancé that he now would be referred to as Prince Sokka. It had been a bemusing moment to tell the truth.

As the procession arrived at its destination Azula gracefully stepped out into the morning sun. She was the last to arrive of course. War Minister Qin and the nobles that had escorted them from the harbour stood fidgeting anxiously as they waited on her to take the lead. Sokka also stood beside them since he had arrived in the palanquin before her.

He gave her a bemused smile as she walked up beside him yet the small crease in the corner of his eyes gave him away. He wanted this encounter to go smoothly. They both had much to lose if they failed to placate the Fire Lord. Not that she intended to fail, of course.

The grand hallways and opulent anterooms they passed on their way to the throne room were eerily quiet. It seemed as if the vast palace had been abandoned in fear of a coming storm. In a sense that was true, soon Sozin's comet would be hurtling through the sky.

The grand doors to the throne room silently opened and as they were announced to the royal court they understood why the palace had seemed so empty. Every noble and high-ranking official or officer in the capital was here, the large hall filled with people.

"It seems as if the entire world is here to witness our return from banishment." Azula drawled softly, her words only reached Sokka and no one else. She smirked as she discerned nearly all ambassadors and visiting dignitaries. Azula and Sokka would be the most powerful couple in the entire world and that was something that interested nearly every nation after all.

Sokka's eyes glittered with sudden excitement as he gave her a small smile.

"Then let us dominate them all, Azula." Sokka murmured softly and offered the princess his arm.

He was indeed the perfect man for her. Sokka would be at her side and neither her grandfather nor father could change that.

§§

Fire Lord Azulon regarded his court with cold eyes. They had all sworn fealty to him and thus were his to command. The men and women dressed in their finest that stood before him were the very embodiment of his power. He had strived his entire life to achieve this unity and it was quite ironic that it had finally occurred when he himself had become weak, broken even. He could not even light the fire curtain by himself anymore…

The worried glances and furtive whispering he could not hear were all about his declining health. They were worried over what was to come. Azulon was not long for this world and they all were concerned over what would come after when his reign ended. Every single one of the men and women that had aspired to rule the Fire Nation had fallen from grace. Ursa had taken down Lord Tian and then had fallen on her own machinations. Prince Zuko had left the Fire Nation on his own violation and Ozai had committed treason together with Zhao when they rebelled against their rightful Fire Lord. Azula had taken part in that treasonous act as well but was saved by Sokka which led to his fall from grace and banishment.

And nearly every noble in here had changed their oaths during the last couple of months and they rightfully feared the future. If the wrong person ascended the throne heads would roll…

The large doors opened and revealed the two people everyone spoke of, his granddaughter Azula and his friend Sokka. He was surprised how anxious he was over seeing them again. He had missed his conversations with them and the contentment to have them around. Yet, he still felt the hurt of their betrayal.

They looked well. Azula had not changed much, her confidence and power palpable for everyone to see. Sokka also looked the same yet more…satisfied perhaps?

Then Sokka said something inaudible to Azula that made her give him a beautiful smile. Azula laid her hand on Sokka's arm and they walked stately toward the throne dais while nodding and, in Sokka's case at least, smiling at the gathered nobles.

They seemed to assure the crowd that all was well, that they were here and they had everything in hand. It should have infuriated the Fire Lord but strangely it didn't. Azulon could see a wave of respectful bows and curtsies ripple down toward the throne as Azula and Sokka came closer.

Finally they stood before him.

"By your command, we are summoned." Azula said formally as she bowed low to her Fire Lord. Sokka followed suit.

The old Fire Lord let his displeasure be known to all by not acknowledging the two kneeling youths in front of him immediately. He wanted it known that he had not forgiven anything just yet so he made them wait…

Silence descended upon the throne room like a wet blanket. The only sound that could be heard was from flames from the fire curtain.

"I have come to understand that your stay in Ember Island took a surprising turn of events, Princess Azula?" The Fire Lord finally said in a cold voice. He was still not pleased over the engagement between them. You were not supposed to enjoy banishment after all. It was an irrational thought yet it was how he felt.

Azula and Sokka rose from their bows and came face to face with their Fire Lord, the one person that could tear them apart.

"So it did, grandfather." Azula answered evenly but a small smirk played in the corners of her mouth. "I and Sokka are now engaged to be married." Azula continued matter-of-factly.

The way Azula answered made Azulon compress his lips in irritation. Did they become engaged just to defy him? It was a possibility he had considered thoroughly and Azula at least was capable to do such a thing but not Sokka. He would never abandon Lady Mai for a ploy in the Great Game just to gain more power.

"Why was I not informed about this?" Azulon asked bluntly with blazing eyes. He no longer had any patience to play around with words. He wanted answers and he wanted it now. "I am not pleased, Azula." The Fire Lord continued thunderously.

Before Azula could answer Sokka spoke up.

"We apologize for not informing my Lord of our intentions but we were caught in a flow of events that steered us down this path." Sokka said as if what had happened were the most natural thing in the world. "What happened was inevitable and something both Princess Azula and I welcomed wholeheartedly." Sokka continued with a genuine smile.

Azulon looked into his friend's earnest eyes. He knew then and there that Sokka would give up every honour and title bestowed upon him but never his ties to Azula. Even his life as he had proven during the height of the rebellion.

"Wholeheartedly is a strong word but yes, I agree with Sokka's description of what occurred prior to the engagement." Azula drawled and shot her betrothed a sharp glance. One that Sokka shrugged off.

Azula was still uncomfortable with anything that could be considered as weakness. Still, she had changed. The changes were subtle and you really needed to know her from before. Azula felt more…content with the world?

"I hear that you have made some changes to the government of Ember Island, Lord Ember. Tell me about them." Azulon commanded and changed the subject. He already knew about all changes but it gave him time to think and also hear them from Sokka. Still, his use of title did not go unnoticed. Azula's eyes became hard and unyielding and a soft murmur swept over the room…

As Sokka explained the changes he had implemented during his stay in Ember Island Azulon considered what he should do? He really had only two options here. Either he could oppose the engagement and force them to break it off or he could give them his blessing. Either option had its fair share of pitfalls.

He had a nagging feeling that neither Azula nor Sokka would meekly accept that their engagement would come to an end by his decree. One glance at the hard look Azula gave him was confirmation enough. He was also unsure if he was strong enough to force them to end their engagement, very unsure. A confrontation between him and them now could be catastrophic for the Fire Nation…

If he on the other hand gave his blessing to the engagement it would confirm Princess Azula as the crown heir and their power would become far greater than his. As he glanced out over the nobles that followed the conversation between the three people in the centre of the room as if their very fate rested on the outcome he knew what to do. The nobles would turn their loyalty to them instead of him, perhaps even unknowingly, better to strike while the iron was hot and not risk a civil war.

Besides, he didn't want to break them apart nor did he want them alienated from him.

"Princess Azula." Fire Lord Azulon interrupted Sokka in midsentence. "Your banishment to Ember Island is hereby lifted."

He never had had any choice, not really. He only had one chance to form his legacy and to secure his beloved nation's future and that chance was tied to the young couple sitting before him. Truthfully, he was unsure about his granddaughter's capacity to rule benevolently. Yet with Sokka at her side her harsher traits would be softened. Still, the Fire Nation had prospered under harsh rulers before and he had never met a more capable person than Azula. She possessed her mother's intelligence and her father's iron will.

"You will take your rightful place by my side as crown heir to the Fire Nation." The Fire Lord declared and made a small gesture to his right. A soft sound swept over the throne room as the audience took his words in.

Azula didn't hesitate for a moment. Her surprise was gone in an instant and she made her way through the pathway in the fire curtain and sat down at her grandfather's right side as heir to the most powerful nation in the world.

Sokka had done what he had asked of him, he had saved the Fire Nation, perhaps even from Azulon himself. It would be a folly for Azulon to throw it all away now. He had not much time left so why not live out his last days in peace?

"Lord Ember." The Fire Lord continued in a formal voice. His use of title making both Sokka and Azula stiffen worriedly. "Or should I say Prince Sokka?" Azulon continued with a small smile. He was rewarded with a bright smile in return and he could feel the tension disappearing from Azula on his right side.

"I approve of the betrothal between my granddaughter and heir, Princess Azula and Sokka, Lord of Ember Island. Prince Sokka, take once more your place as my first advisor at my side." The Fire Lord stated formally.

Sokka made his way to his liege lords left side and as he sat down he could see Azula's pleased smirk. They had feared the worst but ended up with everything. The soft murmur that now engulfed the room was pleased; another civil war had been avoided.

Soon after the Fire Lord dismissed the nobles and demanded to know how the betrothal between them had occurred. And when Azula and Sokka ended up arguing good-naturedly over the details it filled the old ruler with contentment, he had missed this. Still, the nation always came first.

"I want your wedding to take place within the week." The Fire Lord declared.

Sokka spluttered in shock and even Azula looked surprised.

"So soon? Why?" Sokka nearly squeaked as he waved his arms about. Then he glanced at his betrothed who was glaring hard at him.

"I mean; why the need for haste?" Sokka tried again in a more normal voice while not looking at Azula.

Azulon graced Sokka with a bemused smile. Sokka and Azula were fun to be around, that's for sure. It felt great to have them back, to be a part of a family once again.

"The Fire Nation needs something to hold on to, they need stability in these unsure times, now as we are without an Avatar and my regime is about to end and cause upheaval among the powerful." Azulon explained calmly. "You two are that stability."

Azula nodded in agreement, she could see the wisdom to make this betrothal into a marriage as soon as possible. She loved Sokka and he loved her. Her friends knew it was so and, she suspected, so did grandfather. Yet to the world and to the scheming nobles in particular their engagement seemed too convenient, like a ploy in the Great Game with the sole purpose to gather power. They would never be able to convince everyone that this was not the case. Nor did she want to since it could be quite useful in the future. It would be wise to discourage would-be schemers to stay away from their powerbase.

"We understand, grandfather." Azula said calmly. "A state wedding at the day of the comet would send a strong message to the nation and the world." Azula continued and this time it was Azulon's time to nod in agreement.

"State wedding!" Sokka said unhappily and winced doing so. "Our friends and family will not be able to attend on such short notice." Sokka continued a bit disappointed. He understood the need for haste but that didn't mean he liked it.

When the Fire Lord needed to withdraw Sokka found himself walking out into the palace garden with Azula by his side. They didn't say much at first, both immersed in their own thoughts.

"He is very weak." Sokka said sadly. It was hard to see how weak his friend had become.

"Yes, he is very weak." Azula said in agreement. "It was not grandfather who controlled the fire curtain in the throne room." Azula said softly. A Fire Lord that could not light up the throne room would not survive for long. Weakness was never forgiven in the Great Game.

"Don't you want to marry me, Sokka?" Azula asked her betrothed a bit harshly and changed the subject. What was that indecisiveness in there?

When a surprised Sokka looked up at his annoyed fiancée he could see that there was a glint of worry in her golden eyes.

He could not help but laugh warmly as he stepped up to embrace his beloved Azula. It was a kind laugh and there was no one close in the garden so she allowed him to embrace her. She really liked to be held by him even if she never would say such a thing out loud.

"You know, being married means so much more than a stable country." Sokka said softly in her hair. How he adored her smell, she smelled like summer.

Azula didn't say anything but moved a little so she could raise an eyebrow questioningly toward him. What did he mean?

"Well, in five days we will share a bed as man and wife." Sokka managed to say after a little while, blushing slightly as he spoke his thoughts out loud.

Azula blinked and then hid her face from his view by burrowing it into his shoulder. He could feel her go rigid in his arms and he noticed that her ears were bright red. It seemed she had not considered that part of what it meant to be married.

They stood like that for a while. Sokka gave Azula the time to regain her composure. Since their engagement Azula had started to show him more and more of the person beneath the perfect surface. It was her trust and love in him that made her do so and Sokka understood the effort it took for someone that had been taught from a very early age that feelings were signs of weakness and nothing more. And since she only allowed herself to show him these rare glimpses of vulnerability and tenderness, he treasured them with all his heart.

§§

Yon Rha, commander of the combined forces of Fire Lord Ozai sat by a window and softly smoked his pipe in the calm night. The day of the comet would be soon upon them and with that the second uprising. His plan was good and he was surprised that it hadn't been uncovered by the untold eyes and ears of Azulon since it hinged on luck to a great part.

Ozai and even Zhao put great faith in his plan but Yon Rha himself was unsure. It was a win or lose gambit they now put their lives on the line on. His plan relied heavily on the fact that they had the stronger firebenders than the enemy but now Princess Azula and that Ember fellow had turned up and that changed the scale once again. Yon Rha had been a witness when the Princess and Ember trained together against the Royal Guard on one occasion and he had fought beside Princess Azula in the last uprising. She was probably the most skilled firebender he had ever witnessed and he had had the privilege to have seen men like Ozai, Azulon, Iroh and Jeong-Jeong firebend.

And if her skill was not enough, her tactical and strategical capabilities matched her firebending skill. From what he understood from his few remaining eyes and ears in the palace, Ember rivalled the princess when it came to leading men into battle.

He had seen them fight each other the last time and he could remember the entire battle slowing to a standstill as they watched the battle unfold between them…

Yon Rha shivered in the warm night and puffed harder on the pipe to regain his composure. He did not want to fight either Princess Azula or Ember in the approaching battle. Not at all.

"There you are, Admiral." A voice said behind him. A voice full of itself.

Without hesitation Yon Rha rose from the chair and then made a kow-tow before his Fire Lord, the man he had sworn to follow to glory or death.

Ozai stood tall and confident before him and his handsome face held the usual superior smirk. Without acknowledging his commander in chief Ozai stepped over to the window and looked out over the city that glowed in the night far down below them.

"Soon it will be over and the world will bow to me, as it should have a long time ago." Ozai said with utter confidence. Failure was not something that happened to him, the debacle at the day of the Black Sun nonetheless.

"Our plan will bring us a swift victory, Admiral. Do not worry, soon my foolish father and traitorous daughter will kneel before me in defeat." Ozai stated and continued to issue several orders that Yon Rha already had given.

Why had he chosen to follow this man? It occurred to Yon Rha that he didn't know what he feared the most, that they won or lost. If they won the Fire Nation would be drenched in blood and if they lost he would lose his head and would forever be known as a traitor and failure.

As he listened to the man he called Fire Lord, he wished that he had followed Princess Azula instead of fleeing on the day of the Black Sun.

§§

The royal palace was in utter turmoil. There was no other way to describe the bedlam it had turned into. A state wedding was to be planned and executed in five days' time and during this short period Sokka and Azula had to go through all the various customs that a royal should do in the month preceding the wedding according to tradition.

Some of these traditions made no sense whatsoever and, in Sokka's humble opinion, the tight timeframe made some of the rituals into shams. Not that anyone listened to Sokka. Traditionally the royal and his or her fiancé had to visit and spend the night in silent contemplation at various temples to Agni. The problem here was that it was seven occurrences and there were only four nights before the wedding day. Now, how to solve this particular problem? Servants woke them in the middle of the night so they could sleep in all temples. It was utterly mad and pointless!

The things you had to go through to marry the woman you loved.

And while rushing through the various customs before the wedding, Sokka and Azula needed to be updated on current state of affairs and receive a long line of visitors that wished them well. The transition of power had started and every noble wanted to position themselves as favourably as possible in the future monarch's mind. And her husband's, of course.

Sokka had not had a single moment of peace during these hectic days. He could not do anything about it so he endured as best as he could and it didn't seem to affect Azula either. She seemed as confident and unaffected as always. As if she would let something unimportant as time get in her way. Not that he saw her much these days.

The only one that was stressed out was Ty Lee. Sokka had appointed her to be in charge of the wedding and the celebration ball after. She ruled the palace and its servants with an iron smile. Even the royal guard had become wary of the slim acrobat since they had become aware that it was very hard to say no to her requests.

The wedding ceremony was soon about to begin and Sokka took his time to write to Katara and Mai. He had had no time to write to them since before arriving to the palace and since they could not be here he wanted to include them in some small way. And to tell the truth, if Katara were to find out he had married Azula from someone else than Sokka, he would never hear the end of it.

…_the days up to this very moment have been insane! The customs in this country are ridiculous, there is no other way to say it and I won't lie. Someone needs to drag this backward country into the modern age!_

Sokka scribbled and tactically did not mention the ancient traditions of the Watertribe. There were some very strange traditions that made no sense whatsoever today.

_But it was all worth it. That much I can tell you both, I have never been as happy as I am right now. In a little while I will marry Azula, the woman of my dreams. There are no words to describe the joy that I feel right now. If only you two could be here to share this day with me and Azula. _

Sokka looked down on the words he just had written down. He finally understood why people wrote poetry and love-stories. He would marry Azula, the love of his life and have a family with her. What could he ever want more?

He had to finish the letter and put in some good advice to his friends. He had to be polite when doing so, no need to get their backs up, after all.

_I need to stop writing now. Ty Lee will soon pick me up and walk me to the wedding ceremony. Make sure you take Mai's advice, Katara. She is smarter and not as hare-brained as you are even if she tends to be a bit dour. I am sure that if you both make an effort to be tactful you can find Zuko in no time! _

_From the Fire Nation with love – Sokka_

There! You could not ask for a nicer letter! With a light heart he inserted the letter in a small case that Hawky, his favourite messenger hawk would carry to Katara and Mai somewhere in the vast land of the Earth Kingdom. As Hawky made his way over the sky the door opened behind him.

"It is time, Sokka." Ty Lee said happily behind him.

§§

The small cut on the palm of his hand stung but Sokka ignored it as the Fire Sage pressed his hand in Azula's and started to bind them together with a silken ribbon.

"By blood and fire, you are now united as one." The old Fire Sage said ponderously and continued in the dual light of both the sun and the great comet that now hurtled forth in the sky to the west.

"You are now wife and husband. Agni's favour is blessed unto you both as the world can witness." The Fire Sage continued and started to wind down the ceremony.

"Go forth as one." The Fire Sage uttered and a loud cheer rose behind Sokka and Azula. As they turned around on the steps to the great temple of Agni the huge square was filled with people cheering their future Fire Lord and her husband.

Behind them in the shadow of the temple the Fire Lord smiled benignly on the steps at Azula's side stood a crying Ty Lee. She had been their official witness and was now crying in joy that her friends finally had found happiness.

Yet Sokka were only dimly aware of what was going on around him, he could only stare at his beautiful wife. Azula was stunning in her red dress and her smile was blissful. In Sokka's mind she blazed stronger than the sun and was more forceful than the comet above. She was his great love.

They walked slowly down the stairs to the open palanquin that brought them slowly to the palace while the people cheered them on.

Sokka could feel his wife's determined grip on his hand and that made him smile in happiness. He could not foresee the future but he knew in his heart it would never be boring while sharing it with Azula.

As the palanquin came to a halt the two were brought to a room where they should wait for the guests arriving to the imminent celebration. Ty Lee had made sure that the only one greeting them here was Wong so they could have a little privacy before the feast begun. Wong faded out of view when he saw that they really didn't need anything from him at the moment.

Sokka couldn't hold back anymore. Gently he took hold of his beautiful wife and brought her close. She looked up at him with a mischievous yet loving smile and gently caressed his cheek. He was the only one in the entire world that was allowed to see this Azula. He was the most fortunate man in the world.

"My handsome husband…" Azula murmured softly.

"My beautiful wife…" Sokka mumbled in reply before kissing her passionately.

Before the kiss could become something more they both managed to stop themselves. As they stood there looking at each other Azula started laughing softly and Sokka could not help but to laugh with her.

In a way they both had feared it would never come to this, that they would stand here as newlyweds. That something once more would come between them and force them apart. The little time they had spent together during the hectic days before the wedding they had discussed and worried over it.

"Now you are mine and mine alone, Sokka." Azula said contentedly with a very pleased smile. Nearly every man alive would have shivered in fear if those words were directed at him but for Sokka it was music to his ears. He was hers and she was his. It was as it should be.

"Yeah…" Sokka sighed blithely and embraced her tightly. "I am all yours, Azula. We belong together now and forever."

They stood like that for a long time, laughing, talking and sharing their happiness with each other until they were interrupted by a soft knock. Azula immediately stepped away from Sokka and only smiled when he grimaced in annoyance that their time was up.

As Ty Lee entered the room with several servants in tow, Azula smirked superiorly at her.

"The ceremony went as expected, perfectly." Azula announced as a servant started to undo the ribbon that bound their hands together.

Ty Lee didn't respond to that since she had flung herself at Sokka and embraced him in a fierce hug.

"I am so happy for you two!" Ty Lee cried happily and totally ignored the glare Azula gave her. Azula was rather possessive after all. The acrobat then let go of Sokka only to engulf the Princess in a hug as well. Azula let herself be appeased by her embrace while ignoring Sokka's teasing smile. It was hard to stay angry at Ty Lee for long.

And it was nice to share their happiness with a friend.

The grand hall was filled with every noble that could attend. This was an occurrence that would shape the future of the Fire Nation if not the world, so no self-respecting noble would dare miss it.

Ty Lee had done a great job and her hand could be seen in the details, most obvious in the grand hall that was furnished as a ballroom complete with a band. How she had managed to do that was something Sokka had to ask her when this was all over. How did she convince the Fire Lord to allow that?

It seemed every noble, high-ranking official and foreign dignitary wanted to exchange some words of well-wishing to the newlyweds. Everyone knew that they already wielded considerable power and soon would wield even more.

Soon there was a pleased hum of people talking and laughing in the grand hall and adjacent rooms. It was unlike the usual celebrations since only a few speeches were allowed and they were entertained by music and performances. But most important for nearly everybody participating in the festivities was that this marked the end of a time where civil war had been a looming possibility.

"What is that annoying clanking sound?" Ty Lee asked one of the servants as she stood close by Azula and Sokka. Nothing was allowed to disrupt this important day! "Find out who's responsible and make them stop." Ty Lee ordered a servant with a cute but steely smile.

Suddenly the clanking sound Ty Lee heard amplified in strength and everyone looked up in consternation. It sounded like bells?

Suddenly a young noble standing by the window on the balcony of the second floor cried out.

"The docks are burning! We are under attack!" He cried fearfully. "Ozai is coming!"

His words made the entire room gasp in shock and fear. Ozai was here? He would not show any mercy! But before panic could take hold and spread like wildfire someone spoke up.

"Calm yourself!" Azula didn't shout but her calm and cold voice made everyone go silent and stare at her. Azula calmly put down a glass of wine on a servant's tray. Her golden eyes swept over the gathered nobility and her smirk exuded both confidence and contempt, confidence in her abilities on the day of the comet and contempt of her noble's fear.

"I and Prince Sokka will take care of this nuisance. Be assured that we'll protect the Fire Nation, the capital and our people." Azula said calmly yet coldly.

Sokka stood beside her with an impassive face – he didn't look surprised over the sudden attack. It seemed Ozai made his last desperate move today after all. What an ass…

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stay here and let us deal with this threat." Sokka said as confidently as his wife as they made their way toward the door. "You will be safe and soon we will also celebrate the victory over the rebel Ozai." Sokka assured them and took Spacesword from Wong who had met him at the door with his sword.

With a final smirk at the gathered nobles, Azula and Sokka walked out of their wedding celebration.

§§

They rushed to the throne room where they met the Fire Lord together with several officers and lots of grim looking Royal Guards. He had retired from the wedding celebration a little while ago and looked very tired.

"He decided to attack today just as you predicted, Azula." The Fire Lord said and started to cough when done speaking. He looked frail, angry but very frail.

Azula only nodded in response since it wasn't really a question. She knew her father and that he wouldn't omit the chance to attack during Sozin's comet. He always liked to make an entry and loved grand schemes even more. If a city or a nation didn't bend to his will, burn it to the ground.

Commander Itamo of the Royal Guards quickly pointed on a large map over the Caldera and the adjacent harbour district where the enemy forces were attacking.

"The reports that we now are receiving indicate that the enemy concentrates its forces to the harbour district." Itamo stated what they now knew and continued to report. "The reports from both the tunnels and from the Caldera itself say that there are no sightings of any enemies. Yet for now at least."

"Ozai only has enough men to make one push, he can't afford to split his forces as he did the last time." Sokka said as he surveyed the map and the disposition of Ozai's forces.

"Yes, that is correct." Azula nodded in agreement. "He will most likely join the battle himself with a small number of elite firebenders at the palace gates when he sees that we have taken his bait." Azula continued as if it rained outside.

A small party of powerful benders were a hard nut to crack but not something to be feared usually. But Sozin's comet made this day not a normal day. Now a small number of powerful benders would be an army by themselves. And the rebels had managed to kill or hurt several of Azulon's more capable fire benders in the last fight, Commander Hiro had died and Azulon himself was of no use as a bender to name a few. Still, the Fire Lord had Azula.

"Have we any reports on where Zhao is?" Azulon asked grimly. Azula and his more capable Royal Guards could handle Ozai and his fire benders but be hard pressed if Zhao also was with Ozai.

"It seems as if he is leading the enemy force attacking the harbour district, my Lord." Itamo said as he read of a report that his aid brought to his attention. "But we are not absolutely sure, my Lord."

Azula and Sokka looked at each other as more information about the enemy disposition came flowing in by a stream of messengers. They knew what needed to be done but neither of them liked it. Sokka gave Azula a ghost of a smile and a nod, time to toss the dice.

"Prince Sokka will take charge of the 5:th and 9:th regiments with the aim to take back the harbour district and pin Zhao down." Azula said evenly as she laid forth her plan. "That will convince Ozai that we have taken his bait."

"I and the rest of the Royal Guards will face my father here." Azula continued calmly and pointed at the great plaza in front of the palace. "I know how my father thinks, it is beneath his dignity to sneak in. He will use the front gate."

"If we defeat Ozai this rebellion is over and if we only defeat Zhao we are in a position to strike back at the few enemies that control the palace when Sozin's comet has passed us by." Azula concluded with a small smirk.

It was a good plan. Not overly complicated and its aim was to finish this rebellion once and for all. Still, the risks in war were always high and the comet made everything far deadlier and uncertain.

"I agree." The old Fire Lord said after a moment.

He had observed the two younglings closely since they entered the throne room. He knew he was a bystander in this fight and his nation's future depended on his granddaughter and friend. It was their fight now, not his.

"I will head down to the tunnels and wait for you to end this rebellion once and for all. Take care and be victorious." Azulon continued and with his decision the room exploded into action as orders were given and officers rushed out to gather their men.

Sokka and Azula walked side by side to where they could change into battle-gear. It was a quick walk and they did so in silence as they prepared themselves to what was to come.

Azula quickly changed to her usual black battle armour. She wore it with natural ease, as if she was born to use it. In some ways she was, born to fight, conquer and rule. Sokka changed into a black armour that was similar to Azula's. He was a Prince now after all.

Suddenly they were alone and they both knew that this might be the last time they saw each other alive.

"If you die, I will follow you into the dark." Azula said softly, while looking intently into her husband's serious blue eyes and caressing his cheek.

He knew what she meant in a way, grief would destroy her and the world with it.

Sokka pulled her in for a kiss. It was their second kiss as a married couple and it was a greedy and desperate kiss, it could be their last…

"I feel the same way, Azula." It was all Sokka was capable to say.

Then they were off, running to take charge of a battle once again.

§§

Sokka led his men through the now eerily silent capital and this time he intended to kill or capture that snake Zhao. Since he had arrived here little over a year ago so much had happened and he wondered if he was the one causing this whole mess? Causing Ozai and Ursa to go overboard with their little game of power and dragging the whole nation with them?

Well, it seemed everything was on the brink to explode if he had arrived here or not. It was best not to think on stuff like that before going to battle, it was distracting. Still, he needed to think on anything but the terrifying thought of never being able to see Azula again.

"There you are." A voice suddenly said beside him, making him start and yelp in fear.

"Ty Lee!" Sokka gasped in relief. "Stop sneaking up on people that carry sharp things, you could get hurt!" Sokka snapped when the fright had died off.

"I did call out your name several times, Sokka." Ty Lee said happily and indifferently to Sokka's annoyance. "You should relax a bit, Sokka. You look like you are going to murder someone." The acrobat continued as if they were out on a stroll.

Sokka gave his friend an odd look. What did she think he was about to do? Really, sometimes Ty Lee confused him a lot.

"Yeah, I should relax and enjoy my leisurely run with a few thousand soldiers." Sokka said sarcastically and waved a hand to the long line of men running behind him.

"You royals always make such a fuss with everything, you know." Ty Lee answered with a cute smile as she ran effortlessly by his side.

"I have only been a royal for a couple of hours…" Sokka protested and then made himself stop. Ty Lee never ever seemed to be bothered by small things like, I don't know, wars so it was nearly impossible to win an argument with her.

"What are you doing here, Ty Lee." Sokka finally asked a bit peevishly. Royalty? That was the downside of marrying Azula at least. Probably an awful lot of work being royalty but perhaps he could shove most of it into Azula's lap? He doubted it though…

"I am going to find that awful person who had the gall to interrupt my wedding celebration and make him pay and pay good!" Ty Lee answered rather heatedly and clenched a fist in front of her to underscore her anger.

Sokka looked with surprise at his friend and then laughed heartedly. It felt good that someone really was angry that Sokka and Azula's wedding celebration had been so rudely interrupted. Looking at his friend's firm countenance he really didn't want to be in Zhao's shoes. With a somewhat lighter heart Sokka ran on and soon could see the burning harbour down below.

Yes, Zhao had much to answer for and today would be his reckoning.

§§

Several of Azulon's soldiers were pinned down behind a warehouse as the fight in the harbour had become increasingly fractured and confusing. For the enemy at least Zhao thought with a pleased smile.

The smile became cruel as he felt the power of the comet surge through him and he kicked out and a mighty flame engulfed the building where the soldiers had tried to take cover and regroup. He could hear them scream in their dying moment.

"My Lord, we have secured the inner and outer harbours and most of the warehouses in district three, four and six." His second in command reported and hunkered down as arrows came flying by them. Zhao only flicked a hand and the arrows aimed at him disintegrated in fire.

"We have reports that reinforcements will arrive shortly from the Caldera. Two whole regiments." His subordinate continued and got to his feet. "My scout tells me that the water barbarian leads them, my Lord."

When Zhao heard that he laughed out loud in dark pleasure. He would destroy the enemy reinforcements and kill Sokka with his bare hands. Then he could advance to the palace and destroy whoever was left alive. This was perfect and he would enjoy seeing all his enemies dead before him! Sokka, Ozai, Azulon, Yon Rha and Azula would die today and they were only the beginning after all. He had to terminate several key figures so his rule wouldn't be plagued by the same weakness that defined Azulon's rule. It was unfortunate but necessary, you might say it was for the greater good.

"Gather all our men, including the reserves, Captain." Zhao ordered with a dark smirk. "I will give the barbarian a very warm welcome indeed."

"But, my Lord." The captain tried to protest. "That will leave us undefended to attacks from the enemy we haven't defeated here yet."

"Don't be such a craven, Captain." Zhao said disdainfully and didn't see the sudden anger that flashed over his officer's face. "The enemy here are done for, they won't be a threat to me."

Without waiting for a reply, Zhao strode away toward the where he expected Sokka's forces to join the fight.

"Fool!" The captain said softly behind him and gave the Admiral a dark look. "Your arrogance will kill us all!"

§§

"…the enemy is disengaging and gathering its forces in front of the gate, my Lord." The scout reported while continuingly bowing to the new Prince. "And they are being led by Admiral Zhao himself, my Lord."

Sokka looked down on the map with hard eyes. This could work in his favour. The gate was built to defend against enemies that came from the harbour so Zhao could not really know what happened behind them.

"Captain Han." Sokka turned to one of his regiment commanders. "I want you to take the 5:the and reinforce the defence at the gate. Make sure no one gets through." Sokka commanded.

"I will take the 9:th and advance through the western gate here since Zhao hasn't secured it yet and then we will engage him from the flanks here." Sokka explained and indicated on the map from where he would confront Zhao's forces.

"Keep an eye out for when the action starts and make sure to engage the rebels when the time is right." Sokka ordered and after he had confirmed that his subordinate understood his orders he trotted off with the 9:th.

"You are becoming awfully good at giving orders, Sokka." Ty Lee said with a smile and was rewarded with a grimace. "It fits you!"

How do you respond to something like that?

§§

Yon Rha advanced with nearly fifty of the strongest benders he had managed to find. They walked protectively around their liege lord and Fire Lord. Ozai himself strode purposely toward the closed gates of the royal palace as if coming home from a walk in the city. Not that Ozai ever would walk among his people.

Nevertheless, Yon Rha was becoming increasingly nervous. He could hear the faint noise of battle from the harbour district but he had no inclination of how the battle unfolded. Were they winning or losing? He was supposed to be the one commanding the raid at the harbour but Ozai had decided otherwise. He hoped that fool Zhao followed his orders and didn't do anything stupid!

Whatever Ozai believed, their chances of success were slim. They needed to hold and defeat the enemy one at the time. If that failed they were doomed and then Yon Rha planned to give up and plead for mercy. Perhaps Azula would show him some mercy, they had been comrades in arms after all.

Suddenly a slim figure stepped out of the shadows of the temple to Agni.

Before Yon Rha could react lightning struck and killed him instantly.

Ozai had already reacted when the person came into view and was able to leap away from where the lightning would strike. Several of his men were not so fortunate. Four of his best men, including Yon Rha were dead.

"Welcome, father, we have been expecting you." Azula said loud enough to be heard over the square. Her smirk held no mercy and her eyes were cold as death.

§§

Sokka swore as another big blast of fire came rolling down the narrow street he was running on. This cursed comet was making every mediocre firebender into Azula! Sokka threw himself behind a corner to avoid being hit by the fire. He grabbed an empty barrel and when he heard the footsteps of his pursuers closing in, he threw the barrel into their path and charged in right behind it. The firebender flinched and managed to destroy the barrel with a strong blast of fire. Bad move, since Sokka moved right in behind it and before the man could even yell, cut open his throat. The two nonbenders might be good soldiers but didn't stand a chance against Sokka, trained by Piandao as he was.

No, they might be as strong as Azula usually was but they didn't have her skill. Far from it. The comet's power made them arrogant and easier to take down to tell the truth.

He managed to take his men unnoticed through the western gate and successfully flank and attack Zhao's forces. When Han also joined in the fight they pressed the rebels back into the narrow streets. Sokka attacked just in time to prevent Zhao from overrunning the gates and pinning Han's men down in an unfortunate position. The small road leading up to the gate was littered with the dead and dying, Zhao was ruthless when it came to his own men and the man himself had taken out a lot of Sokka's soldiers. An awful lot of good men and women wouldn't come home today.

"We will apply hit-and-run tactics against them. We have time to spare, they don't." Sokka ordered Captain Han and Captain Kheng of the 9:th. "Lure them to charge and then turn and attack them from several directions at intersections. Soften them up with arrows or fire before going into hand-to-hand combat. Be smart and make sure your men have cool heads." Sokka explained and gestured with his hand and black sword as he gave the orders.

"My Lord, what shall we do about Zhao? He is picking us apart every time any of our soldiers comes close and we can't use our superior number to our advantage here." Khang asked while dispatching a runner to make sure her lieutenants knew about Sokka's orders.

Sokka hesitated as he chose between different ways to handle Zhao, all of them dangerous. Khang waited patiently for a response. She had come to understand and appreciate Sokka's cunning when it came to wage war.

"I will take care of Zhao but I need you to do something for me, Captain." Sokka said and put his hand on his shoulder. "I want you to take two entire squads and use them like this."

He spun out his plan to harass the powerful firebender from several directions and force the man to continually defend himself until he made a mistake or Sokka could take him out with his sword.

The comet only made the firebender more powerful, not more skilled. A firebender couldn't suddenly start to fly just because the comet came hurtling by. And Zhao couldn't fly before today nor could he cast lighting.

As he and Khang rushed over to where Zhao had been last seen a great flash of light over the Caldera high above them drew Sokka's eyes. The battle between Azula and her father had started then.

"Be safe, Azula." Sokka whispered softly before rushing on while issuing orders to defeat the rebels once and for all.

§§

"Azula." Ozai rasped harshly. "I am very disappointed in you, child. You are a worse failure than your brother Zuko."

"Please father." Azula answered while gracing him with a superior smirk. "I chose the winning side and was it not you who constantly went on and on about always choosing the winning side?"

Royal Guards came rushing in from several directions so Ozai and his rebels soon were surrounded. But they didn't immediately attack, they waited on Azula's orders before going on the offensive.

"Foolish little child." Ozai responded harshly with his own wicked smirk. "Now you have no one, you are all alone. Do you really believe that they would accept you among them? They will use you and cast you aside as the tool you are. I was the only one that looked after you, cared for you."

The words hurt but not as much as they would have. This was the man that had been her entire world for so long but now, for the first time ever, she saw him for what he was. A small man with no capacity for empathy for anything other than himself.

"Dear, dear father." Azula said almost gently while her smirk deepened. "I think you're the fool here. I have it all now." Azula continued and indicated the city and the royal palace.

"I have married a man that loves me for who I am, I have people in my life I call friends and perhaps most importantly from your point of view," Azula made a theatrical pause and then continued without a worry in the world, "grandfather respects me so much he has named me crown heir to the Fire Nation.

"I have it all. Love, respect and power. Something you, father dear, could only dream of."

Ozai stared with hatred at his daughter as she looked down on him with pity.

His spell over her was broken. She was finally free.

"Well, then Azula," Ozai said coldly while anger contorted his handsome face into ugliness, "you are a failure and as such you need to be destroyed."

Without hesitation Ozai kicked out a great fireblast at his daughter, not caring if his own men were in the line of fire. Nearly all his men managed to scramble out of the way but two didn't. Their dying screams didn't affect him at all.

Azula kicked out immediately and her blue fire countered her father's red. She instantly did a kata that pushed a wall of blue fire down on the rebel Fire Lord. She gracefully glided from kata to kata, her strength magnified by the comet. Ozai countered and attacked without fail. They danced a deadly dance without hesitation, no mercy was given nor expected.

All around them fire bloomed as their men joined in but they all dwarfed in comparison to the fight between father and daughter.

§§

"You cowards! Stand and fight!" Zhao roared in anger as he was continuously assaulted from several different directions at once. Arrows and javelins came whistling in on him and gave him no time to attack. All he could do was to defend. That the enemy seemed to use hit-and-run tactics against him didn't improve his mood. Not at all.

Well, two could play that game.

Zhao conjured a huge fireball that he threw down the street making friend and foe alike take cove in fear of their lives. Then he dashed like a madman the other way, down through narrow alleyways and over burnt down buildings. It seemed that barbarian was hunting him? Well, sometimes the hunted became the hunter…

He had seen Sokka on the battlefield several times already but had been unable to finish him off. That wretched barbarian even had the gall to throw his cursed returning stick on him. Only by inelegantly throwing himself on the ground he had managed to avoid being hit by it.

Still, it was obvious that the foolish boy hunted him. And Zhao intended to oblige, he was going to set a trap and destroy him.

He ran as fast as he could down to the docks and then ducked down behind two big crates to wait. He didn't have to wait for long.

Four enemies came running into view and Zhao uncoiled like a snake. A wall of fire came down on the four men, one who was Sokka…

"Look out!" Someone shouted but it was too late.

When the fire had dissipated two enemies were dead and burning while giving off a stench of burnt meat. One soldier had expertly used his armour to shield himself from the blast but had been knocked unconscious by the blast wave as he struck a wall.

Sokka on the other hand had the luck of the spirits. He had managed to avoid nearly all the fire except some superficial burns. He had managed to retreat out on to a pier.

"Well, well, well…" Zhao all but purred maliciously and graced his enemy with a cruel smirk. "Now you have no way to run, barbarian."

Zhao slowly advanced toward Sokka while efficiently closing off all of the foolish boy's retreat routs. Had got him now!

"I won't lie to you, Sokka of the Southern Watertribe." Zhao said almost kindly. "I have been looking forward to kill you."

"You have been such an insolent little brat and you have made a mockery out of me so many times…" Zhao snarled as he continued speaking. He offhandedly threw a couple of fireballs at Sokka to underscore his anger.

Sokka managed to avoid the blasts but it was hard since he had very little way to manoeuvre and he would eventually run out of room behind as well. When that happened he was a dead man.

"You made it so easy, Zhao." Sokka answered mockingly with a cold smile. "Sometimes I nearly felt bad when I made a fool of you, it was so easy!"

His words had a spectacular effect on the older man. He bellowed in anger and charged right in with his hands engulfed in fire.

Zhao tried to smash Sokka with brute force. Sokka had anticipated the move and managed to sidestep and execute a swift counterattack but the intense heat of Zhao's fire forced him to back away before he could score a lethal blow.

Zhao roared in pain as he fell back clutching his face where Spacesword had made a clean cut. Sokka on the other hand had burnt his left arm.

"You cut my face, you wretched little barbarian!" Zhao shouted in fury. "You will die slowly, that I swear…" Zhao was so angry he couldn't finish the threat.

"Oh, please," Sokka answered with fake delight. "You should be thanking me instead, Zhao. Now your face matches the ugliness of your soul."

"See, you always make it so easy to take you down." Sokka told the Admiral and gave him a mocking smile.

"Die!" Zhao shouted in blind fury and rushed in to attack after a shocked moment.

§§

Azula was evenly matched with her father. She knew his strengths and what katas he favoured, she had trained with him many times before. After her training with grandfather and since her betrothal with Sokka she felt an inner strength that had elevated her beyond what she was before. She was as powerful as her father.

That Ozai was unable to overpower her begun to frustrate him and his katas started to become more and more forceful.

"I will rule the Fire Nation!" Ozai shouted in fury as he conjured a huge flame that he directed at Azula. "I am the rightful Fire Lord and I will conquer the world!"

"You have been passed by, father." Azula answered and without hesitation countered her father's flame with an equal great blue flame. "The world belongs to me and Sokka now."

"And I will not allow you to stand in our way!" Azula drawled with a cold smirk and attacked hard with several kicks and punches that exploded in enormous blue flames that bore down on Ozai.

Ozai countered the attacks from Azula and attacked once again. They danced around each other, blue fire clashed with red and none gaining any advantage. The fighting around them had died down as the fighting between the rebels and the Royal Guards slowly edged away from the two titans that fought on the grand plaza so they didn't end up dead by friendly fire.

Azula had been very clear, make sure you stay away from her fight with Ozai since she couldn't fight him and watch out for people underfoot and Ozai just didn't care it seemed.

Suddenly Ozai stopped conjuring fire.

"I will end this now!" Ozai bellowed as Azula smoothly landed after countering a barrage of not so small fireballs.

Lightning crackled and shot out toward Azula.

Without hesitation Azula caught it and channelled it through her body and out of her right arm into the sky. The attack had been so sudden and powerful that she didn't have time to aim it back at him, unfortunately.

The entire plaza thundered with light and power.

"Didn't I tell you that I have friends now?" Azula said with a superior smile. She hid the effort it took to speak, that had been a _lot_ of lightning and she had never done that kata in a real-life situation before. Azula made a mental note of being a little nicer to Katara next time she saw her.

Ozai was stunned for a moment and that was all it took for Azula to regain her self-control.

"Your pathetic rebellion is about to fail, father." Azula said mockingly. "Shall I escort you to your damp prison cell?" Azula drawled with a sharp smirk.

§§

Sokka leapt, dodged and rolled as he desperately tried to avoid the continuous blasts that Zhao threw at him. A quick glance over his shoulder told him that he only had a little way to go before he ran out of pier.

Sokka leapt in behind a crate before making a jumping charge at the Admiral. Zhao blasted the crate to pieces and barely managed to avoid getting his head split in two. Even if Zhao had to jump back it was he who had the upper hand. Sokka was slowly but surely driven back toward his doom.

"Soon you are out of room to leap around, savage." Zhao sneered darkly and attacked again and again. "What will you do then?"

Sokka had no time to deliver a sharp comeback since he was scrambling past a crane that had been abandoned while hoisting a large crate to a ship that had lifted anchor when the hostilities broke out.

This was bad, really bad! He might die here and he really, really didn't want to die now!

"Now I got you!" Zhao shouted in glee as Sokka really didn't have anywhere to go. "Time to burn, you little…"

"Don't you ever interrupt my events ever again!" Someone interjected Zhao in midsentence and both Zhao and Sokka suddenly became aware of Ty Lee standing behind Zhao.

Zhao uncoiled like a snake and tried to kill this new threat but Ty Lee was too close and was far too experienced in close-combat to be caught unawares, comet or no comet.

A barrage of lightning quick punches and Zhao was unable to conjure a flame if his life depended on it.

Sokka reacted immediately and cut of a steel wire on the crane so that the hoisted crate would swing down and knock out the Admiral.

"Get back, Ty Lee!" Sokka shouted out a warning as the crate came swinging down.

When the crate smashed into Zhao he flew into the sea with a cry. Regrettably the wire that held the crate snapped right off and the crate followed the unfortunate firebender into the sea. It seemed the crate was filled with a very heavy load…

"Opps…" Sokka said as he stood beside Ty Lee as they looked down where Zhao had disappeared.

"Do you think he will make it?" Ty Lee asked aghast.

"No, I don't think so." Sokka finally said when the bubbles had stopped coming and the water once more was calm. He patted his friend gently on her back as they made their way back toward the main harbour.

"I am so glad that you showed up when you did, Ty Lee." Sokka said cheerfully to his friend. "Soo glad that I could marry you if I wasn't already married, that is."

He was alive and soon he could have a nice and happy life with Azula. As he surveyed the battle he could see that the rebels were pressed hard and without their leader they soon would crack and try to flee. They had won here.

"I wonder what Azula will say if she hears that you said you wanted to marry me?" Ty Lee mused out loud.

That brought Sokka back to reality quite fast.

"Please don't tell Azula." Sokka said and gave Ty Lee a wide-eyed look. It could only end badly if she did.

"Well, then you always will choose me to organize your future celebrations, won't you?" Ty Lee asked with an innocent smile as if this was the most natural thing in the world to say.

Sokka stopped dead and stared at the happy acrobat walking by his side.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Sokka asked in a shocked voice. "You are blackmailing me!" Sokka cried out in alarm.

"This is outrageous!" Sokka cried and waved his arms about.

Sokka continued to argue while Ty Lee only laughed while they made their back to the harbour.

§§

"I will never let weaklings like you rule my nation!" Ozai shouted as he blasted fire upon fire at Azula. His attacks were so wild by now that surrounding buildings had started to catch fire. He looked a bit unhinged to tell the truth. He laughed and shouted alternately and he only seemed concerned with killing Azula by now.

Azula kited around him, always being on the move since she didn't think she could take another of his lightning attacks. He had tried again but that attack she could avoid simply by moving about. It had struck the palace wall and made quite the mark.

How to end this fight without burning down the entire Caldera?

Then she noticed the small house placed above the running water that flowed through the city and she knew what to do.

If she could lure him inside or to a close proximity and then strike the water and thus create a very hot steam she could incapacitate or boil him alive. She would prefer to avoid patricide but if it came to that Azula wouldn't hesitate…

She moved gracefully but purposefully over the plaza as she deflected and attacked her enemy. As Azula was close to the small building Ozai once more used lightning…

He didn't target her but instead the small building. The house completely disintegrated in the powerful blast of Ozai's lightning amplified as it was by the comet. The metal that was used as ornament over the small canal twisted and cracked in the intense heat.

Azula was hit by debris from the explosion and was thrown to the ground. She reacted as fast as she had ever done in her life as she twisted about to get a clear view of her enemy.

Ozai came rushing forward with murder written all over his face. He looked gleeful and she knew he would kill her without hesitation. She refused to die here, if she died Sokka would try to avenge her and then Ozai would kill him too. That was unacceptable!

With one foot she shoot a wide arc of blue fire at her father while at the same time grabbing hold of the weapon she had received as a present from Sokka and hurled it with all her might at her father.

She missed and Ozai was upon her before she could get to her feet. He had countered her fire with his own.

Ozai laughed as he pinned her down with a foot on her torso while pointing his right hand directly at her face.

"Trying to kill me with a throwing knife, daughter?" Ozai said with a sneer. "How low you have fallen."

"That was not a knife, dear father." Azula gave her father an amused smirk. She had his attention now, she could tell.

"That is a watertribe weapon that returns to the thrower…" Azula said slowly, her smirk deepened as she spoke.

Ozai blinked at his daughter and she could see comprehension dawn on him and he tried to react but it was too late. The boomerang whacked him hard on the back of his head and he fell limply to the ground. Azula twisted to avoid being pinned down beneath him.

She got on her feet and then she, not so gently, checked if the man lying before her was dead or alive. As an entire regiment of Royal Guards poured out on the plaza she looked around. The damage they had caused with their little battle was not as extensive as she first had thought since the Royal Guards had been quick to extinguish the fires that took hold.

"Take him to a prison cell." Azula commanded the men that came running to a halt beside her. "He is alive and will be quite dangerous when he comes about."

She could tell that the battle around her had died down as the remaining rebels had started to flee when their leader fell. Her thoughts immediately went to Sokka, was he alive? She prepared to fly down to find him.

"My Princess." Itamo, the Commander of the Royal Guards himself supervised the imprisonment of the false Fire Lord. "We have just now received a report from Prince Sokka, they are victorious."

"As I expected, Commander." Azula answered with a cool smirk. It was done, they were indeed victorious.

A guardsman bowed low as he presented the boomerang that she had used to defeat Ozai. She took it with a sigh, she would never hear the end of this when Sokka heard of how she had used it.

Oh, well. The boomerang had saved the day after all so she could live with some of his teasing.

§§

As Sokka had predicted, the celebration continued – now it was also a celebration of victory and perhaps a festivity for the dawn of a new age, a golden age for the Fire Nation.

Sokka and Azula walked slowly down a corridor late in the evening. Just because they won the day didn't mean that the work was done. They were in charge since Azulon was so weak. It had been a long day, thank the spirits that they had time to wash before going back to their wedding celebration. And eat, that was very high in Sokka's priorities.

Azula opened the door to their new rooms. It was the crown heir's apartment. Azula had lived here since Azulon confirmed her position as crown heir but from this day on, these were also Sokka's rooms.

"You can put down your beloved…" Azula explained calmly but was interrupted midsentence by Sokka scoping her up in his arms. His beloved Spacesword was carelessly tossed in the floor, forgotten by them both.

He didn't say anything, just kicked the door closed behind him and smiled down on his beautiful wife. Azula could only smile in response as her husband carried her into the bedroom.

From this moment and everyday day from now on, Azula knew in her heart that she would live a happy life. And by the glittering in Sokka's blue eyes, she could tell that it would be both interesting and fun.

The End

§§

Author Notes:

I will write an Epilogue next. You don't want to miss it!:)

This chapter was very difficult to write. Mainly because Sokka and Azula are both extremely competent and very hard to fool, they do stuff like conquering Ba Sing Se or invading the Fire Nation's capital on regular basis. And I have not portrayed either Ozai or Zhao as the sharpest knives in the toolbox in OE. I sorely missed Ursa in this chapter and I did consider bringing her back and give Sokka and Azula a run for their money. Still, as an ending to OE it worked out pretty well since I for one always enjoy the journey of a story far more than I like the ending.

As for dear Zhao I considered having him getting away and find his way to Ursa. Ursa being Ursa so she uses him to gain all of his contacts and other useful information before drowning him at sea while coldly commenting on that she would never forgive anyone that hurt her children. I decided against it since it wouldn't fit with the other material in the upcoming epilogue and I really liked the ending in the final version as well. Poor Zhao, death by sea seems to be his fate!

Next up, the epilogue!


End file.
